Alquaros
by Erunya
Summary: Jahrhundertelang haben die Völker der Koldar-Ebene den Westen gemieden, denn von dort kam stets nur Übel und Leid. Doch dann taucht ein geheimnisvoller Fremder auf und berichtet von Krieg. Und plötzlich kann man den Westen nicht mehr ignorieren.
1. Prolog

A/N: Dies ist die erste FF die ich öffentlich poste, und es hat mich einiges an Mut gekostet... Ich würde mich daher sehr über Reviews freuen :-)

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören Tolkien.

Inhalt: Ein Elb kommt mit einem geheimen Auftrag in den Osten, wo nie zuvor ein Elb gewesen ist... Oder doch?

**Prolog**

Die Geschichte vom letzten grossen Zug der Elben und dem Krieg gegen Mordur, den erloschenen Stern, nimmt ihren Anfang in Amarond, dem Land östlich des Gondram-Gebirges, wo König Astard einst seinem Volk eine neue Heimat gegeben hatte.

Selbstverständlich könnte man viel früher beginnen, denn längst vergangene Ereignisse trugen mit dazu bei, dass es schliesslich zu der Reise kam, von der hier erzählt werden soll. Man könnte von der Geburt Elruins und der Verbannung der Noldor berichten und dabei die traurige Legende von Sarince und Erunyauvë erwähnen, die gelebt haben sollen, als Valinor noch im Licht der zwei Bäume erstrahlte. Man könnte den Untergang Beleriands beschreiben, die Schlacht am Gwathló und das Ende Númenors. Auch von Melkor und seinem Schüler Sauron könnte man erzählen, von Varda der Sternenkönigin und ihrem Mitleid mit den verbannten Noldor, ja selbst vom Rat in Bruchtal und der darauffolgenden Reise, die zur Vernichtung des Einen Rings führte.

Doch nicht alles kann beschrieben werden, denn lange schon gibt es diese Welt, und viel ist geschehen, was mit dazu beigetragen hat, dass sich die Elben sammelten, um ein letztes Mal den geraden Weg zu beschreiten, der sie von Valinor trennte. Wie es zu dieser letzten Fahrt kam und wohin sie das schöne Volk am Ende führte, davon soll diese Geschichte berichten, und auch davon, wie die Liebe ein weiteres Mal ein Band zwischen den Völkern Mittelerdes knüpfte.

Doch bevor die Erzählung ihren Anfang nehmen kann, muss von Amarond und von der Verbannung der Astarden berichtet werden und somit auch von den Völkern, die vor langer Zeit die Koldar-Ebene besiedelten.


	2. Von den Ländern des Ostens

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören Tolkien.

**Von den Ländern des Ostens**

**Die Koldar-Ebene**

Lange vor der Ankunft der Götter aus dem Westen lebten in der Koldar- Ebene nur einige vereinzelte Nomadenstämme. Es war ein ungastliches Land mit kargem Bewuchs; im Winter zu kalt, im Sommer zu warm und zu trocken. Die Nomaden überlebten, indem sie den Kuhantilopen folgten, die in riesigen Herden über die Ebene zogen. Wenn im Frühling der Satar über die Ufer trat und riesige Flächen überschwemmte, zogen die Herden langsam nordwärts, auf das Wintergebirge zu. Wo der Fluss in sein Bett zurückkehrte, liess er eine äusserst fruchtbare Schlammschicht zurück, auf der bald einmal saftiges Gras spross. Dies war die Zeit des Überflusses, in der die jungen Kuhantilopen geboren wurden und die Stämme sich zur grossen Jagd zusammenschlossen. Doch der Sommer brachte Dürre und Hitze mit sich. Der Satar trocknete aus und die Herden zogen weiter nach Norden, wo die Dürre dank des Schmelzwassers aus dem Wintergebirge nicht so schlimm war wie im Süden. Für die Nomaden kam nun eine Zeit der Entbehrungen, denn die hungrigen Antilopen waren vorsichtig und liessen sich nicht mehr so leicht jagen. Da kaum etwas wuchs, legten die Herden jeden Tag grosse Entfernungen zurück und die Nomaden mussten ihnen folgen, wodurch ihnen keine Zeit blieb, Wurzeln und Beeren zu sammeln.

Wenn der Herbst nahte, hatten die Herden den Fuss des Wintergebirges erreicht und labten sich an den wilden Früchten, die gerade reif geworden waren. Für die Stämme blieb Zeit, so viele Vorräte wie möglich zu sammeln, bevor man sich wieder auf den Weg in den Süden machte. Wenn nämlich in den Bergen der erste Schnee fiel, wurden die Kuhantilopen unruhig und zogen wieder südwärts in wärmere Gegenden. Die Nomaden folgten ihnen etwas später und liessen sich auf der Reise Zeit, denn sie hatten genügend Dörrobst und Trockenfleisch, um den Winter ohne Jagd zu überstehen. Erst mit dem ersten Frost zogen auch sie wieder in den Süden, dem ausgetrockneten Flussbett des Satar folgend. Dort wo Koron und Satar zusammenflossen, schlugen die Nomaden ihr Winterlager auf. Das warme Wasser des Koron hielt den Frost fern, so dass an seinem Ufer selbst im tiefsten Winter essbare Pflanzen wuchsen. Im Wasser lebten seltsame Fische, die die Nomaden von einfachen Flossen aus jagten.

Im Frühling tauchten dann die Antilopen wieder auf, die den Winter noch weiter im Süden verbracht hatten. Sie zogen rasch am Ufer des Koron entlang nach Westen, weg von der Flussmündung des Satar, und die Nomaden folgten ihnen. Sobald nämlich im Wintergebirge die Schneeschmelze eintrat, kam der Satar in einer gewaltigen Flutwelle angetost und riss alles mit sich, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Tiere und Menschen warteten dann jeweils begierig auf den Moment, wo der Satar wieder in sein Bett zurückkehrte und der Zug nach Norden beginnen konnte.

Die Zeit verging, und in einem Sommer, der nicht so trocken war wie die anderen, blieb ein Nomadenstamm an der Flussmündung zurück. Als die anderen Stämme im Winter aus dem Norden herabkamen, stand am Ufer des Koron ein kleines Dorf.

Weitere Sippen wurden im Norden sesshaft, wo sie Städte am Fuss der Berge erbauten. Es gab zwar immer noch wandernde Nomaden, aber ihr Leben war nicht mehr wie früher, denn die Sesshaften schätzten es nicht, dass sie ihr Hab und Gut mit den Herumziehenden teilen mussten, wann immer diese vorbeikamen. Insbesondere das Volk der Karmandi, das sich am Ufer des Koron niedergelassen hatte, wollte nicht mehr, dass die Nomaden ihr Winterlager in ihrem Gebiet aufschlugen. Dann begannen sich auch die Tarvik im Norden gegen die Wanderhirten zu wehren, und es kam zu einem langen und blutigen Krieg. Die Nomaden, die weiterhin ihren Herden folgten, wurden im Norden wie im Süden angegriffen und konnten keine Vorräte mehr sammeln.

Die letzte Frühlingszusammenkunft der Nomaden stand unter einem schlechten Stern. Beim Versuch, im Koron zu fischen, war es zu einer Schlacht mit den Karmandi gekommen, und es waren viele Tote zu beklagen. Die Herden waren klein, da die Antilopen die Dörfer mieden und daher die meisten von ihnen den Fluss weit westlich von der Stelle überquert hatten, an der die Nomaden auf sie gewartet hatten.

Unter den Nomaden war ein junger Mann, den als einziger der Mut noch nicht verlassen hatte. Er war es, der die letzten Stämme um sich sammelte und sich daran machte, seinen verzweifelten Plan zu verwirklichen. Den ganzen Frühling über arbeiteten die Nomaden am Flussbett des Satar. Sie hoben Gräben und Becken aus, bauten hohe und breite Wälle und zäunten grosse Flächen ein. Die Antilopen waren längst nach Norden gezogen, aber nicht alle; einige hundert Tiere waren in den Einzäunungen gefangen und harrten ihres Schicksals. Als das Wasser des Satars zurückging, war die Arbeit der Nomaden beendet. Ein riesiger See, umgeben von Dämmen erstreckte sich nach Norden hin, soweit das Auge reichte. Führte auch der Satar kein Wasser mehr, so würde es doch einige Zeit dauern, bis dieser See ausgetrocknet wäre. Der junge Mann, der die Idee zum Bau des Stausees gehabt hatte, wurde zum Anführer über die Stämme gewählt und trug von da an den Namen Satarne – Bezwinger des Satar. Die Zeit der Nomaden war zu Ende; das Zeitalter der Städte war angebrochen.

**Die Völker des Ostens**

Jahre vergingen, und am Ufer des Sees entstand die Stadt Satar-Ai, erbaut auf einem künstlichen Hügel, der die Ebene weit überragte. König Satarne hatte den Grundstein zu einem reichen Land gelegt, denn durch geschickt angelegte Schleusen konnte man jedes Jahr die Felder überschwemmen und den Satar seinen nährstoffreichen Schlamm abladen lassen. Die Flutwelle im Frühling wurde an den Dämmen aufgehalten und füllte den See wieder auf, dessen Wasserstand während der Trockenzeit stark gesunken war. Doch selbst in den trockensten Jahren hatte es stets genug Wasser im See, so dass die ganze Stadt und einige umliegende Dörfer davon leben konnten. Die Kuhantilopen, die man gefangen hatte, gediehen prächtig, und man hatte damit begonnen, sie vor Pflüge zu spannen, um die Felder besser bewirtschaften zu können. Ausserdem konnte man ihre Milch verwerten und den daraus gewonnenen Käse den Tarvik verkaufen, die inzwischen mit den sesshaft gewordenen Nomaden Frieden geschlossen hatten.

Nach König Satarne regierte sein Sohn Far, den man auch den Weisen nannte, die Stadt. Während seiner Amtszeit traf er sich mit vielen Abgesandten aus anderen Ländern und man teilte die Koldar-Ebene in Gebiete auf, deren Grenzen eindeutig festgelegt wurden. So fanden endlich auch die ständigen blutigen Stammesfehden ein Ende. Zu Ehren des Königs wurde das Land, dessen Hauptstadt Satar-Ai war, Farad getauft.

Die zentrale Lage inmitten der Koldar-Ebene und der Wohlstand der Einwohner von Satar-Ai liess die Stadt mit der Zeit zum Handelszentrum werden, wo man Menschen aus allen Ländern antraf. Die Tarvik aus dem Norden hatten im Wintergebirge grosse Erzlager entdeckt und handelten nun mit Metallen, was ihnen grossen Reichtum einbrachte, denn die Völker im Süden hatten bis dahin nichts Härteres als Stein, Holz und Knochen gekannt. Die Karmandi aus dem Süden lebten von der Landwirtschaft, denn das warme, mineralreiche Wasser des Koron begünstigte das Wachstum der Pflanzen. Manchmal kamen Reisende aus dem Osten nach Satar-Ai. Sie kamen aus dem fernen Valdograd am Rande der Schwefelsümpfe, wo sie schon in steinernen Städten gelebt hatten, als die Koldar-Ebene noch von Nomaden bevölkert gewesen war. Man wusste nicht viel über den Osten, denn die Valdograd waren geheimnisvolle Menschen, die lange, dunkle Gewänder trugen und ihre Gesichter hinter goldenen Halbmasken verbargen, die mit Edelsteinen verziert waren. Oft bezahlten sie auch mit Edelsteinen, die fein geschliffen waren und in allen Farben funkelten. Hauptsächlich handelten die Valdograd jedoch mit Sklaven. Es handelte sich dabei um kleine, zierliche Menschen mit hellbrauner Haut und dunklem Haar, die sich selbst Shadri nannten. Bald war es überall in Farad gang und gäbe, sich ein paar Shadri zu halten, die für einen die schwere Arbeit erledigten.

Viele Jahre kamen und gingen, und Farad erstrahlte in unermesslichem Reichtum. So kam es auch, dass die Tarvik den Bewohnern von Satar-Ai ihr Glück zu neiden begannen, auch wenn sie diese Gedanken nur im Verborgenen hegten.

**Das Bündnis von Farad**

Unter König Sotaren, dem Beredten, kam es wieder zu einer einschneidenden Veränderung in Farad. Sotaren war nämlich der erste König, der eine Reise in den Osten unternommen hatte, um sich mit dem Herrscher von Valdograd zu treffen. Sein Sohn Tarros, damals noch fast ein Kind, hatte ihn auf diese Reise begleitet. Ein halbes Jahr später war König Sotaren alleine nach Satar-Ai zurückgekehrt. Die Einladung nach Valdograd war eine Falle gewesen, und nur dem König war es gelungen, als karmandischer Händler getarnt aus dem Land zu fliehen. Es folgte ein langer und erbitterter Krieg mit Valdograd, dessen Herrscher sich das fruchtbare Land Farads und die Reichtümer seiner Bewohner aneignen wollte. Die Farad hatten nur wenig Kriegserfahrung und ihre Hoffnung schwand, als die Tarvik sich mit den Valdograd verbündeten und ein riesiges Heer zu deren Unterstützung in den Kampf schickten. Ausserdem versorgten sie die Angreifer mit eisernen Waffen und schweren Rüstungen, während in Farad die Metalle knapp wurden, die sie nur von den Tarvik kaufen konnten.

Doch am Abend vor der entscheidenden Schlacht, als sich ein gewaltiges Heer am Fuss des Hügels gesammelt hatte, auf dem Satar-Ai erbaut war, kam plötzlich dichter Nebel auf, der alles in undurchdringliches Weiss hüllte. Die Verteidiger der Stadt hörten dumpfe Schreie und das Klirren von Waffen, aber es war ihnen nicht möglich zu sehen, was im Nebel geschah. Laut schallten Hornsignale durch die hereinbrechende Nacht, und plötzlich strömten die Shadri-Sklaven aus allen Häusern, bewaffneten sich mit Hacken, Messern und Holzscheiten und stürmten damit auf das Stadttor zu. Einen Moment lang fürchteten die Farad, es käme zu einem Sklavenaufstand, aber die Shadri, welche der Sprache Farads mächtig waren schrieen ihren Herren zu, es sei an der Zeit, einen Ausfall zu wagen. Ihre Kampfeswut war so gross, dass die Farad von ihrem Eifer angesteckt wurden. Mit lautem Geschrei stürzten sich Sklaven und Herren, Shadri und Farad den Hügel hinab in die Schlacht. Was sie im sich langsam lichtenden Nebel erwartete, übertraf all ihre Vorstellungen. Das Heer der Angreifer war in Auflösung begriffen. Die Krieger der Tarvik flohen in heller Aufregung vor seltsamen Fabelwesen, die weder menschlich noch tierisch zu sein schienen. Die Valdograd schienen sich nicht vor den Geschöpfen zu fürchten, aber ohne die Hilfe der Tarvik waren sie den seltsamen Angreifern zahlenmässig weit unterlegen. Als sich nun die Bewohner der Stadt auch noch in den Kampf einmischten, war der Ausgang der Schlacht entschieden. Die Valdograd wurden gnadenlos niedergemacht, während man die Tarvik lebendig gefangen nahm, wo immer man konnte. Es war wichtig, dass man mit den Nordländern so schnell wie möglich Frieden schloss, damit Farad wieder zu den wertvollen Metallen kam, die man nur im Wintergebirge abbauen konnte. Die Valdograd dagegen hatten sich mit der Ermordung des Königssohnes jedes Recht auf Gnade verspielt.

Als der Morgen anbrach, war der Nebel verschwunden und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen beschienen einen breiten Streifen von zertrampelter und blutgetränkter Erde, der von Toten und Sterbenden übersät war.

Am östlichen Ende des Schlachtfeldes hatten die geheimnisvollen Retter der Stadt ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Inzwischen hatten die Farad gemerkt, dass es sich bei ihnen nicht um Fabelwesen handelte, sondern um ganz normale Menschen, die jedoch auf dem Rücken von grossen, fremdartigen Tieren in die Schlacht geritten waren. Viele dieser hellbraunen, höckerigen Tiere lagen tot auf dem Schlachtfeld, aber ungleich viel mehr von ihnen standen angepflockt am Ufer des Sees, hinter dem Lager der Fremden. Bis am Mittag wanderten Farad und Fremde schweigend über das Schlachtfeld und sammelten ihre Toten und Verletzten ein. Kein Farad wagte es, ein Wort an die Fremden zu richten, die wie die Valdograd in lange Gewänder gehüllt waren, aber anstelle der Halbmasken dunkle Schleier trugen, die nur ihre Augen freiliessen.

Als die Sonne am höchsten stand, kam eine kleine Gruppe von Reitern aus dem Lager der Fremden und hielt auf das Stadttor zu. Sie trugen keine Waffen, als Geste des Friedens, aber einer der Männer hielt ein Banner in die Höhe, auf dem die rote Sandkatze, das Zeichen König Sotarens, abgebildet war. Der Anführer der Gruppe sass auf einem schneeweissen Reittier und trug eine weisse Rüstung die mit blauen Edelsteinen besetzt war. Sein weisser Helm bildete den Kopf einer Sandkatze nach. Auch auf seinem schwarzen Umhang war eine rote Sandkatze zu sehen.

Als die Reiter das Stadttor erreicht hatten, öffnete man die schweren Torflügel und König Sotaren trat ihnen mit seiner Wache entgegen. Der Anführer der Reiter sagte ein einziges befehlendes Wort, und die Reittiere der Gruppe legten sich nieder. Während die anderen Reiter neben ihren Tieren stehen blieben, kam der Anführer mit klirrender Rüstung auf König Sotaren zu und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Das Heer der Shadri steht zu Euren Diensten, König Sotaren von Farad", sagte er mit klarer Stimme, und in diesem Moment wusste derKönig, dass sein Sohn zu ihm zurückgekehrt war.

Der geheimnisvolle weisse Reiter war niemand anderes als Tarros, dem es mit Hilfe von Sklaven gelungen war, aus dem Hinterhalt der Valdograd zu entkommen. Zusammen mit diesen Sklaven war er weit in den Osten geflüchtet, auf die Insel Qippan, auf der sich das Reich Shadrinam befand. Shadrinam lag seit langem im Krieg mit Valdograd, weil viele Shadri von den Menschen aus den Schwefelsümpfen gefangen genommen und als Sklaven verkauft worden waren.

Tarros hatte sich seinen Rettern gegenüber als Königssohn zu erkennen gegeben und hatte eine Audienz beim Tanai, dem Herrscher des Landes gewährt bekommen. Die Shadri wussten nichts von dem, was jenseits der Schwefelsümpfe lag, da sie die Insel Qippan so gut wie nie verliessen. Als der Tanai nun von Tarros erfuhr, dass es jenseits der Sümpfe andere Völker gab, die ihrerseits nichts von der Existenz der Shadri wussten, war er bald einmal bereit, den jungen Mann zurück in den Westen ziehen zu lassen, begleitet von einigen Abgeordneten, die mit den Farad, den Tarvik und den Karmandi über mögliche Bündnisse und Handelsabkommen verhandeln sollten. Tarros hatte dem Tanai nicht verschwiegen, dass es in Farad Shadri gab, die ihnen von den Valdograd als Sklaven verkauft worden waren. Die Offenheit des jungen Prinzen beeindruckte den Tanai so sehr, dass er Tarros bei sich im Palast wohnen liess und lange Gespräche mit ihm führte, während denen er viel über die Farad und ihr Land erfuhr. Doch es entging dem Tanai nicht, dass Tarros um seine Heimat fürchtete, denn zu Recht glaubte er, dass das Attentat auf ihn und seinen Vater zu einem Krieg zwischen Farad und Valdograd führen würde.

Zwei Monate lang blieb Tarros am Hof des Tanai und dieser liebte ihn wie einen Sohn. Doch die Angst um seine Heimat liess den Prinzen nicht zur Ruhe kommen und schliesslich versprach der Tanai, ihm zu helfen. Er stattete Tarros mit einer Rüstung, Waffen und einem Reittier aus und gab ihm das Kommando über dreihundert Reiter, um Farad in seinem Krieg gegen Valdograd zu unterstützen. Auf sechs grossen Segelschiffen reisten sie der Küste entlang nach Norden, um die Schwefelsümpfe zu umgehen. Dort wo die letzten Ausläufer des Wintergebirges weit ins Meer hinaus ragten, legten die Schiffe an und Tarros machte sich mit seinem Heer auf den beschwerlichen Weg nach Westen. Zwischen steilen Felswänden und trügerischen Sümpfen zogen sie immer weiter, gedrängt von Tarros, der um das Schicksal Farads bangte.

Auf ihrer Reise hatten sie einmal einen Trupp Tarvik gesichtet, der eilig nach Süden zog, und es war ihnen gelungen, einen ihrer Kundschafter gefangen zu nehmen. So hatten sie von dem geplanten Angriff auf Satar-Ai erfahren und waren so schnell wie möglich weiter gezogen, um König Sotaren noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Sie hatten den See am Morgen vor der Schlacht erreicht und beschlossen, auf den Abend zu warten und den Feinden in den Rücken zu fallen, wenn diese die Stadt angreifen wollten. Die Shadri mit ihrem zierlichen Körperbau schienen dem Gegner in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann nicht gewachsen zu sein, aber Tarros hatte während seiner Zeit am Hof des Tanai am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass sich die Shadri in einer Kampfart auskannten, die es ihnen erlaubte, mit blossen Händen einen grösseren und stärkeren Gegner zu besiegen, bevor dieser auch nur merkte, dass er angegriffen wurde. Doch die Shadri waren nicht nur äusserst geschickte Kämpfer, sondern sie hatten auch andere Mittel um den Feind im Kampf zu bezwingen. So schleuderten sie mit gelbem Pulver gefüllte Glaskugeln auf den Feind, die, wenn sie zersprangen, einen dichten Nebel erzeugten. Vor allem aber verwendeten die Shadri Tiere zum kämpfen. Nicht nur, dass sie auf so genannten Kamelen in die Schlacht ritten, nein, sie hatten auch eine kleinere Art von Sandkatzen zum Kampf abgerichtet.

Im künstlich erzeugten Nebel hatten die Shadri die Belagerer angegriffen, die nicht erwartet hatten, dass man ihnen in den Rücken fallen würde und dadurch völlig überrascht worden waren. Die Sklaven in Satar-Ai hatten die Hornsignale ihres Volkes erkannt und sich daraufhin auch in die Schlacht gestürzt. So geschah es, dass Satar-Ai gerettet wurde.

König Sotaren war so glücklich über die Rückkehr seines tot geglaubten Sohnes, dass er diesem ein Jahr nach der Schlacht die Krone übergab. Der junge König Tarros verbot daraufhin die Sklaverei im ganzen Lande Farad und erlaubte allen Shadri in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren.

Viele der ehemaligen Sklaven verliessen nun das Land und kehrten zurück in den Osten; aber die meisten Shadri fürchteten sich vor der langen Reise, die sie durch das Land der Valdograd führte und beschlossen, in Farad zu bleiben.

So kam es, dass sich unter König Tarros die Stadt Satar-Ai bedeutend veränderte. Die Shadri, die geschickte Künstler waren, bauten ihm nämlich einen neuen Palast in der Art, wie man im fernen Shadrinam zu bauen pflegte. Auch ihre Häuser erstellten sie nach Art des Ostens, so dass es in Satar-Ai neben den klobigen Steinbauten der Farad auch kleine hölzerne Pavillons mit durchscheinenden Wänden und zierlichen Schnitzereien zu sehen gab. Durch den Handel mit Shadrinam, wurde Farad noch schöner und reicher, als es zuvor gewesen war. Die Tarvik und die Karmandi fürchteten die Macht der Farad und waren froh, dass diese sich nicht gegen sie wandten, sondern weiterhin mit ihnen Handel trieben.

Dies waren die friedlichsten Jahre in der Koldar-Ebene, doch im fernen Westen bereitete sich auf grausame Weise das Ende dieses Glücks vor.

Hunderte von Jahren waren ins Land gezogen, und die Völker der Koldar-Ebene lebten immer noch glücklich und zufrieden. Doch es kamen Gerüchte auf, Geschichten aus dem fernen Westen, wo nie ein Mensch gewesen war. Die Karmandi, welche mit ihren Schiffen weit westwärts segelten, berichteten von Rauch und Flammen über den Gipfeln des Gondramgebirges und die Tarvik erzählten von grossen und unwahrscheinlich bösartigen Wölfen, die aus dem Westen kamen, angetrieben von einer schrecklichen Wut, die sie alles töten liess, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Kundschafter, die die Farad in den Westen sandten, kehrten entweder nicht zurück, oder sie berichteten von Erdbeben, giftigen Winden und ewiger Dunkelheit, die sich über das Gondramgebirge gesenkt hatte. Dann kam der Tag des unermesslichen Leides, von dem man in der Koldar-Ebene nicht sprechen mag. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Von Westen her zogen schwarze Wolken auf, die rasend schnell die Sonne verschluckten und das Land in Finsternis hüllten. Ein Sturm begann zu toben, der Bäume entwurzelte, Häuser zerstörte und die Flüsse über die Ufer treten liess. Der Fluss Koron, der sonst immer gleichviel Wasser führte, schwoll an und riss mit einer gewaltigen Flutwelle Menschen, Tiere, ja ganze Dörfer mit sich. Sein warmes, klares Wasser war nun schwarz und trübe, und ein entsetzlicher Gestank ging von ihm aus.

Wind und Wasser brachten den Tod mit sich. Ein Fieber begann zu wüten, das Männer, Frauen und Kinder gleichermassen dahinraffte. Das Vieh starb auf den Weiden, die Pflanzen auf den Feldern verwelkten und immer noch wütete der Sturm mit ungeahnter Kraft.

Elf Tage und elf Nächte dauerte es, bis der Wind erstarb und die Wolken sich verzogen. Doch noch lange danach schien die Sonne nur schwach durch die letzten Wolkenfetzen und vermochte dem Land keine Wärme zu spenden. Der Koron führte nach diesem Sturm nie mehr sein klares, warmes Wasser. Giftige Dämpfe stiegen aus dem Flussbett auf und wo die schwarzen Wogen ans Ufer schlugen starben Pflanzen und Tiere. So entstand mit den Jahren am Ufer des Koron eine Wüste, und niemand konnte es wagen, dem Flussbett näher als fünf Meilen zu kommen, wollte er nicht vom Gift des Flusses getötet werden.

In der ganzen Koldar-Ebene gab es kaum jemanden, der nicht den Verlust eines Familienmitglieds zu beklagen hatte. Doch am schlimmsten hatte der Sturm die Karmandi getroffen. Sie, die bis anhin von der Landwirtschaft gelebt hatten, mussten nun feststellen, dass ihr Land zu einer unbewohnbaren Wüste geworden war. Sie zogen sich weit in den Süden zurück, bis an das Ufer des Meeres, und erbauten dort neue Städte – weniger prächtig als zuvor, aber dafür von starken Mauern umgeben, um sie vor den Piraten zu schützen, die aus dem Westengesegelt kamen.

Die Tarvik zogen sich weiter ins Gebirge zurück und bauten ihre Städte in Höhlen, die sie in die Flanken der Berge schlugen. Die Farad blieben weiterhin in der Nähe des Sees, aber mit Hilfe des Wissens der Shadri bauten sie Schutzkeller gegen den tödlichen Wind aus dem Westen, und sie suchten nach Heilmitteln, um sich für eine mögliche Rückkehr der Seuche zu wappnen. So entfremdeten sich die Völker der Koldar-Ebene voneinander und über die Jahrhunderte geriet ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit in Vergessenheit. Wohl wurde weiterhin Handel zwischen den Völkern getrieben, aber die Blütezeit der Koldar-Ebene war vorbei.

**Von den Slaven aus dem Westen**

Jahrhunderte waren seit jenem Tag des unermesslichen Leides, der die Völker der Koldar-Ebene ins Elend gestürzt hatte, vergangen, und nun herrschte König Gorwan über Farad. Es war eine Zeit der Spannungen, denn einem harten Winter war ein trockener Sommer gefolgt, und die Menschen hungerten. Insbesondere die Karmandi neideten den Farad ihre fruchtbaren Felder am Ufer des Sees. Sie selber lebten in der Wüste des Koron, die sich inzwischen bis ans Meeresufer erstreckte. Karmand, das nun von Handelsgilden regiert wurde, lebte in normalen Zeiten vom Handel mit den Nachbarländern und auch mit den Piraten vom südlichen Meer, aber nach der schlechten Ernte des Sommers, waren die anderen Völker nicht sehr auf Handel erpicht, und die Karmandi befürchteten eine Hungersnot. So schienen die Wiesen Farads plötzlich grün und saftig, und der Neid der Karmandi wuchs. König Gorwan wusste von dieser Missgunst, und daher trieb er regelmässig Handel mit Valdograd und Karmand. Auf diese Weise schaffte er es, trotz allem recht gute Beziehungen mit den beiden Ländern zu unterhalten. Einzig der Sklavenhandel, eine wichtige Einnahmequelle der Karmandi, war in Farad verboten. Vor langer Zeit hatte es auch in Farad Sklaven gegeben, die alle aus Shadrinam stammten, aber zu der Zeit, als König Gorwan in Farad herrschte, lebten in Satar-Ai, etwa gleichviel Shadri wie Farad neben- und miteinander, und man hatte längst vergessen, dass die einen einst die Sklaven der anderen gewesen waren. Im Adel, der Armee und den schweren Handwerksberufen, traf man vor allem Farad an, die Shadri dagegen waren im grossen Rat vertreten und arbeiteten als Fischer, Lehrer und Künstler.

Im Spätherbst des Jahres der blauen Schlange zog ein Sklavenhändler aus Karmand durch Farad. Er gedachte seine Ware den Tarvik im Norden zu verkaufen, die immer Arbeiter für die Eisenerzminen brauchten. Normalerweise zogen Sklavenhändler nicht durch Farad, sondern der Westgrenze des Landes entlang, wo sich zwischen der Landesgrenze und der Felswüste Jira noch ein schmaler fruchtbarer Landstreifen erstreckte, der von einer Handvoll Nomaden bewohnt wurde. Doch dieser Händler wollte die Wolfssteppen im Norden noch vor dem ersten Schnee wieder verlassen und hatte es daher eilig, die Tarvik zu erreichen. Ausserdem führte er Sklaven aus jenen Nomadenstämmen mit sich und befürchtete Befreiungsversuche von deren Familien. So hatte er beschlossen, Farad zu durchqueren, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihn trotz seiner verbotenen Ware passieren lasse. Höchstwahrscheinlich hätte man seine Durchreise sogar geduldet, hätte der Sklavenhändler Satar-Ai umgangen. Bis dorthin gelangte er ohne Schwierigkeiten, aber dann beschloss er, eine Nacht in einem Gasthaus in der Hauptstadt zu verbringen. Als er seine Sklaven draussen an den Balken kettete, wo sonst die Marktfahrer ihre Zugtiere festbanden, wurde er von der Stadtwache ergriffen und ins Gefängnis gebracht. Man war jedoch ratlos, was mit den Sklaven geschehen sollte. Solange der Händler nicht verurteilt war, durfte man sie nicht einfach freilassen, denn immerhin waren sie sein Eigentum. So wurden auch die Sklaven ins Gefängnis gebracht, wo sie der Dinge harrten, die da kommen sollten. Wie in Karmand üblich, waren immer zwanzig Sklaven zu langen Reihen aneinandergekettet. Dieser Händler hatte vier solcher Reihen mit sich geführt, und als die Gefängniswache die Sklaven von den Ketten befreit und auf die Zellen verteilt hatte, gab es im Gefängnis keine einzige freie Zelle mehr. Allen war klar, dass möglichst schnell eine Entscheidung getroffen werden musste, was den Sklavenhändler und seine Ware betraf, aber bis dahin mussten die Sklaven in dem überfüllten Gefängnis ausharren. Die meisten von ihnen waren Shadri, die man in Satar-Ai mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete. Auch wenn diese Sklaven nie zuvor in Farad gewesen waren, wurden sie doch von den hiesigen Shadri als Angehörige ihres Volkes angesehen. Da es auch in der Gefängniswache Shadri gab, freundeten sich die Sklaven bald einmal mit den Wachen an und verschwanden nach und nach aus dem Gefängnis, ohne dass jemals von einem Ausbruch die Rede gewesen wäre.

Ausser den Shadri gab es etwa dreissig Nomaden aus dem Westen unter den Sklaven. Da diese nicht so einfach zu halten waren wie die Shadri, hatte man sie nach ihrer Gefangennahme auf den Wangen und der Stirn gebrandmarkt und ihnen Metallbänder um Hand und Fussgelenke geschmiedet, die keinen Verschluss besassen, sondern nur breite Ösen, durch die man Ketten ziehen konnte. Stumm sassen die Nomaden in ihren Zellen und warteten. Niemand kannte ihre Sprache, so dass man sich nicht mit ihnen verständigen konnte, also liess man sie in Ruhe.

Fünf der Sklaven waren weder Nomaden noch gehörten sie dem Volk der Shadri an. Mit dem dunklen Haar und dem schlanken Körperbau ähnelten sie zwar den Shadri, aber ihre Haut war so hell wie die der Farad und selbst die kleinere der Frauen war so gross wie der grösste der Gefängniswärter. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass dieser Sklavenhändler überhaupt Frauen mit sich führte, denn es war bekannt, dass die Tarvik die Sklaverei auf den Bergbau beschränkten und daher nur kräftige Männer für die Minen kauften. Diese fünf Sklaven schienen etwas Besonderes zu sein, auch weil der Sklavenhändler beharrlich schwieg, wenn man ihn über ihre Herkunft befragte. Es handelte sich um einen sehr alten und zwei jüngere Männer und um zwei Frauen. Eine von ihnen war noch fast ein Kind, die andere schien auf den ersten Blick nicht viel älter zu sein, wenn man sie aber länger betrachtete, bemerkte man die Spuren, die die Jahre in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten. Einer der jungen Männer hatte eine Verletzung am Bein, die sich entzündet hatte. Der Gefängnisarzt hatte sich um die Wunde gekümmert, aber dann bedenklich den Kopf gewiegt. Als das Fieber stieg, der Kranke sich auf seinem Lager hin und her warf und in einer fremden Sprache redete, brachte man ihn ins Krankenhaus und liess die anderen vier bei ihm bleiben, weil sie sich unter keinen Umständen von ihm trennen wollten. Während die beiden jungen Leute am Fenster sassen und über die Stadt blickten, sassen die ältere der Frauen und der alte Mann am Bett des Kranken, kühlten seine Stirn mit feuchten Tüchern und hielten seine fiebrigheissen Hände. Sie gönnten sich keine Pause, keinen Schlaf. Stets war jemand bei dem Kranken und umsorgte ihn.

Vielleicht hätte sich der junge Mann erholt, doch da kam ein schwerer Sturm auf und der Westwind brachte das schwarze Fieber mit sich. Die Leute in Satar-Ai verschlossen Türen und Fenster und verkrochen sich in ihren Kellern, denn sie kannten das Gift, das der Wind mit sich trug. Trotzdem erkrankten viele, und die Alten und Schwachen erlagen bald dem hohen Fieber, das ihre Körper von innen heraus verbrannte. So auch der junge, verletzte Sklave, der am selben Tag noch starb, nachdem die Krankheit bei ihm ausgebrochen war. Bis auf die ältere der beiden Frauen erkrankten auch die anderen Sklaven, und der alte Mann überlebte den jungen nur um wenige Stunden. Die anderen beiden erholten sich nach und nach unter der Pflege der Gesundgebliebenen. Diese gönnte sich keine Ruhe, bis einer der Ärzte sie zur Seite nahm und ihr durch Zeichen zu verstehen gab, dass ihre Gefährten sich erholen würden und nun nur noch der Ruhe bedürften.

Trotz aller Vorsicht war dieses Mal auch König Gorwan am schwarzen Fieber erkrankt, denn er war auf der Jagd gewesen, als der Wind aufkam und hatte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft, Schutz zu suchen. Da sein Fieber hoch und er nicht ganz bei sich war, brachte man auch ihn ins Krankenhaus, wo man ein Zimmer für ihn richtete, das eines Königs würdig war. Sobald es ihm etwas besser ging, tätigte er hier seine Staatsgeschäfte, und den ganzen Tag gingen Besucher bei ihm ein und aus.

Als der König zum ersten Mal wieder aufstehen durfte und ans Fenster ging, sah er die ältere Sklavin im Hof stehen und nach Westen blicken. Regungslos stand sie da, während eine sanfte Brise mit ihrem Haar spielte. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf, breitete die Arme aus und stiess einen langen, klagenden Ton aus. Gorwan traute seinen Augen nicht, als eine Taube, die im Sand gepickt hatte, sich in die Luft erhob und auf der Hand der Frau landete. Diese schien dem Vogel etwas ans Bein zu knüpfen und schleuderte ihn dann mit einer heftigen Bewegung in die Höhe. Die Taube flatterte einen Moment lang an Ort und Stelle, zog noch einmal einen Bogen über den Hof und flog daraufhin zielstrebig Richtung Westen davon. Die Frau blickte dem Vogel nach, bis er verschwunden war und sank langsam zu Boden. Einen Augenblick verharrte sie zusammengekauert, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Dann erhob sie sich wieder und schritt sehr aufrecht ins Haus zurück.

Als an diesem Abend ein Arzt kam, um nach dem König zu sehen, fragte ihn dieser nach der Frau und erfuhr so die ganze Geschichte von dem Sklavenhändler und seiner ungewöhnlichen Ware. Am nächsten Morgen liess Gorwan die Sklavin zu sich rufen. Als sie eintrat, winkte er sie zu sich und deutete auf einen Sessel am Fenster. Mit katzenhaft geschmeidigen Bewegungen durchquerte sie den Raum und setzte sich. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage hatten sie gezeichnet, aber trotzdem schien sie Gorwan das schönste Geschöpf zu sein, das er je gesehen hatte. Sie war beinahe so gross wie er, der er als Hüne galt. Ihr Haar, das schwarz schimmerte wie Rabenflügel, floss über ihre Schultern bis zu ihrer Hüfte und betonte die Blässe ihrer Haut. Ihre Augen waren hellgrau und blickten ihn aufmerksam an. Es war ihr nichts von der Unterwürfigkeit einer Sklavin anzumerken.

Gorwan deutete nun auf sich selbst und sprach langsam und deutlich seinen Namen aus.

„Gorwan."

Sie nickte ernst und deutete auf ihn.

„Gorwan."

Daraufhin zeigte sie auf sich selber.

„Sáriel."

Damit trat wieder Stille ein, denn Gorwan wusste nicht weiter. Er hatte erwartet, dass er den Nachmittag damit verbringen würde, ihr seinen Namen beizubringen und dann den ihren zu erfahren. Eigentlich hätte er nun gerne nach ihrer Herkunft gefragt, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das mit Zeichensprache ausdrücken sollte. Schliesslich war es Sáriel, die eine Lösung fand. Mit einer fliessenden Bewegung erhob sie sich und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem Gorwan einen Stapel von Schriftstücken liegen hatte, die er noch durchlesen musste. Sáriel griff nach einem leeren Blatt und hielt es gegen das Licht. Ihr Blick drückte Verwunderung aus. Dann nahm sie den Stift, der neben den Papieren lag und betrachtete ihn prüfend. Offensichtlich hatte sie nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Die Shadri hatten nämlich nicht nur ihr Wissen über die Herstellung von dünnem Papier nach Farad gebracht, sondern auch Schreibstifte aus zugespitzten Hornschilfstängeln, denen man das Mark entnommen und durch eine spezielle Flechtenart ersetzt hatte. Tränkte man diese Flechte mit einer Tinte aus Russ und verschiedenen Beeren und Kräutern, so wurde diese nach und nach abgegeben und ermöglichte es einem, lange Texte zu schreiben, ohne den Stift immer wieder in die Tinte tauchen zu müssen. Sáriel kam nun mit Stift und Papier zurück und zog ihren Sessel neben den von Gorwan, so dass er sehen konnte, was sie zeichnete.

Die Frau begann mit einer Stadt auf dem rechten Rand des Blattes. Mit heftigen Gebärden gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass es sich hier um die Stadt handelte, in der sie sich gerade befanden.

„Satar-Ai", gab Gorwan ihr zu verstehen und sie malte ein paar seltsame Zeichen, die offenbar Buchstaben ihrer Schrift waren, unter die Stadt.

„Satar-Ai", wiederholte sie und deutete auf den Schriftzug.

Dann zeichnete sie weiter. Gorwan erkannte das Meer südlich von Karmand, die Felswüste Jira und schliesslich den Fluss Koron, der aus dem Westen, mitten aus der Wüste kam. Hier endeten die geographischen Kenntnisse des Königs, denn niemand, der je versucht hatte die Wüste zu durchqueren, war zurückgekommen. Doch Sáriel zeichnete weiter und ihre Linien wurden sicherer, je weiter sie auf der Karte nach Westen vordrang. Es schien, als hätte sie alles um Farad herum nur erraten, wisse aber über den Westen ganz genau Bescheid.

Schliesslich kam Sáriel zu einer Küstenlinie, die sich von Norden nach Süden über die ganze Karte hinzog. Am äussersten linken Ende der Karte zeichnete sie nun mit schwachen Linien weiteres Festland. Dieses deutete sie aber nur so vage an, dass Gorwan verstand, dass sie über dieses Land nicht Bescheid wusste.

Mitten ins Meer malte Sáriel nun einen winzigen Fleck, der offenbar eine Insel darstellen sollte. Auf diesen Fleck deutete sie nun und blickte Gorwan ernst an. „Númenor", flüsterte sie und deutete dann auf sich und auf die Insel. Gorwan nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und starrte dann auf die Karte. War es wirklich möglich, dass ein Sklavenhändler aus Karmand Sklaven verkaufte, die von einer Insel jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft stammten?

Sáriel pflückte nun ein Blatt von der Pflanze, die vor dem Fenster wuchs und legte dieses Blatt neben die Insel. Sie schob es solange hin und her bis Gorwan verstehend nickte. Die Leute von Númenor waren Seefahrer, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fuhren sie nie nach Westen, dorthin wo die geheimnisvolle Küstenlinie angedeutet war. Dann begann Sáriel mit einer Pantomime, die Gorwan erraten liess, was geschehen war. Offensichtlich war es im Volk auf der Insel zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten gekommen und schliesslich waren einige trotz des Verbots nach Westen gefahren. Sáriel nahm erneut den Stift zur Hand und malte mit heftigen Bewegungen Wellenlinien über die Insel, bis man sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Dann schob sie das Blatt mit wilden Bewegungen nach Osten und liess es an der Küste stranden.

Am Abend hatte Gorwan die Geschichte Sáriels mehr oder weniger verstanden. Sie stammte demnach von der Insel Númenor, die im Meer versunken war, weil die Leute ihres Volkes gegen ein mächtiges Gesetz verstossen hatten, das ihnen verbot, in den Westen zu segeln. Sáriel war mit einigen anderen an die Küste des Kontinentes getrieben worden, auf dem auch Farad lag. Von dort hatten sie sich nach Osten bewegt, in der Hoffnung eine Stadt zu erreichen, die Sáriel auf der Karte markiert hatte. Doch kurz vor der Stadt waren sie und ein paar andere gefangen genommen worden und auf Umwegen nach Karmand gelangt, wo sie der Sklavenhändler gekauft hatte.

Sáriel blieb unter der Obhut des Königs und lernte rasch die Sprache des Landes. Ein Jahr später nahm er sie zur Frau. Sie erfuhr nie, was aus dem Sklavenhändler geworden war, der sie hergebracht hatte, aber niemand im ganzen Land durfte jemals wieder erwähnen, dass sie als Sklavin nach Farad gekommen war. Adrahil und Zimrâphel, die anderen Überlebenden arbeiteten als Bedienstete Sáriels, wie sie es bereits früher auf Númenor getan hatten.

Im nächsten Frühling gebar Sáriel einen Sohn, der auf den Namen Astard getauft wurde. Doch die Geburt war schwierig und Sáriel war danach sehr geschwächt. So starb sie zwei Jahre nach ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder auch am schwarzen Fieber, das der Westwind mit sich führte. Und wie Sáriel es einst für ihre Angehörigen getan hatte, fing nun auch der König eine Taube ein und band ihr eine Strähne von Sáriels Haar ans Bein. Dann warf er die Taube in die Luft und befahl ihr, nach Westen zu fliegen, wohin Sáriel nun nie mehr zurückkehren würde. König Gorwan wusste, dass der Vogel ihm nicht gehorchen würde, denn im Gegensatz zu Sáriel beherrschte er die Gabe nicht, Tiere mit Gedankenkraft zu sich zu rufen und mit ihnen zu sprechen. Wie viele Dinge war auch das etwas, was Sáriel ihm nicht hatte beibringen können, sosehr sie sich auch bemüht hatte. Mit Sáriel ging Farad viel Wissen über den Westen verloren, denn Adrahil und Zimrâphel sprachen nie über ihre Vergangenheit und passten sich dem Leben in Farad so sehr an, dass man mit der Zeit vergass, woher sie einst gekommen waren. König Gorwan heiratete kurz darauf eine junge Frau aus Karmand. Zum einen wollte das Volk eine Königin, zum anderen war diese Hochzeit gut für die Aussenpolitik. Diese zweite Ehefrau schenkte dem König einen weiteren Sohn, Berendall, der fünf Jahre nach Astard zur Welt kam.

**Vom Tode Gorwans und der Verbannung der ****Astarden**

Die Jahre vergingen, und König Gorwan, der Gerechte, regierte sein Land mit grosser Weisheit und in Frieden. Astard war inzwischen fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und einer der besten Ritter des Heeres, während der zwanzigjährige Berendall sich im königlichen Rat bewährt hatte. Als Gorwan spürte, dass es an der Zeit war, den Thron abzugeben, kam es zu Streitigkeiten, was die Thronfolge betraf. Seit mehr als fünfhundert Jahren war dies nicht mehr vorgekommen, und das beunruhigte sowohl den hohen Rat wie auch das Volk. Obschon dem Gesetz zufolge der Erstgeborene zum neuen König bestimmt gewesen wäre, fragte man sich, ob Astard auch wirklich den Thron besteigen würde. König Gorwan hätte es nämlich vorgezogen, wenn Berendall seine Nachfolge angetreten hätte. In all den Jahren seit Sáriels Tod war Gorwan seinem Ältesten ausgewichen, da ihn der Junge so stark an seine Mutter erinnerte und es ihn schmerzte zu sehen, wie er ihr von Jahr zu Jahr mehr ähnelte. Berendall dagegen war ihm selbst immer ähnlicher geworden und dadurch ans Herz gewachsen. Der König war sich sicher, dass sein jüngerer Sohn das Land in seinem Sinne regieren würde, während Astard ein Fremder für ihn war, den er sich auf dem Thron nicht vorstellen konnte.

Doch wie konnte ein König die Thronfolge ändern ohne dabei das Gesetz zu brechen? Nächtelang sass Gorwan schlaflos in seiner Kammer und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er Berendall die Königswürde überlassen könne, ohne dass Astard dabei zu Schaden käme. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er gewollt, dass Astard ein Leid geschah, denn wenn er ihn auch nicht lieben konnte wie einen Sohn, so achtete er ihn doch als ein wertvolles Mitglied des Königshauses und wusste, dass er ihm ein grosses Unrecht antat, wenn er ihn um sein Erbe brachte. Und so suchte König Gorwan, der Gerechte, der stolz auf seinen Beinamen war, vergeblich nach einer Möglichkeit, Astard bei der Thronfolge zu überspringen ohne ihm dabei zu schaden.

Schliesslich griff Gorwan zu einem verzweifelten Mittel, um Berendall zum König zu machen. An einem kühlen Herbstabend zog sich Gorwan in seine Gemächer zurück, rief seine beiden Söhne zu sich und befahl seiner Leibwache vor der Türe zu warten. Als Astard und Berendall vor ihm standen, betrachtete sie der König noch ein letztes Mal. Astard, hochgewachsen und schlank, war der geborene Krieger. Er war gerade vom Kampfplatz gekommen und trug immer noch seine verschrammte Lederrüstung. Sein langes Haar hatte er mit einem Lederstreifen zusammengebunden und Schweissperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn. Astard trat unruhig von einem Fuss auf den anderen – er hielt sich nicht gern in den Räumen des Palastes auf, sondern zog es vor, von früh bis spät mit den Soldaten zu arbeiten und bei der Ausbildung der Knappen mitzuhelfen.

Berendall war etwas kleiner und stämmiger. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder war er in edle Gewänder gekleidet und hatte sein Haar auf jene kunstvolle Weise geflochten, wie es nur Prinzen tun durften. Auch er verbrachte viel Zeit mit den Soldaten und war seinem Bruder an Kraft und Geschicklichkeit beinahe ebenbürtig, doch Berendall wusste immer genau, was sich für einen Prinzen geziemte und hielt sich stets an die Regeln und Gebote des Hofes.

Die beiden Söhne warteten bis der König sich erhob und vor sie hintrat. Er legte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihnen nacheinander tief in die Augen. Dann begann er zu sprechen, und obwohl er in letzter Zeit durch sein hohes Alter viel an Kraft eingebüsst hatte, klang in seiner Stimme noch einmal die ganze Macht und Würde eines Königs mit.

„Meine Söhne, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich meinen Thron abgebe, denn der Winter wird hart und die Völker im Osten gieren nach unseren berstend vollen Getreidelagern und den südlichen Ebenen, wo die Kälte erträglicher ist. Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft, lange, zähe Verhandlungen zu führen, und noch weniger, mit meinem Heer in den Krieg zu ziehen. Deshalb habe ich euch hierher gerufen, um meine Krone abzugeben."

Astard zuckte zusammen, während Berendall erbleichte. Beide hatten sie gewusst, dass es eines Tages soweit kommen würde, doch sie hatten gehofft, dass es noch lange hin sei, bis der König Astard krönen würde. Astard fühlte, wie sein Herz rasend klopfte und eiskalte Schauer über seinen Rücken liefen. Er fürchtete sich in der Schlacht vor keinem Gegner und auf der Jagd vor keinem wilden Tier, aber der Gedanke, die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Land zu haben flösste ihm Angst ein. Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit Abgesandten aus anderen Ländern, da er die Sitzungen des grossen Rates gemieden hatte, wann immer es ihm möglich gewesen war. Dabei hatte er sich immer gesagt, er könne noch früh genug damit anfangen, sich dem Studium der Diplomatie zu widmen. Astard wusste, dass er noch nicht soweit war, die Krone zu tragen – besonders nicht dann, wenn wichtige Verhandlungen mit den kriegerischen Valdograd im Osten bevorstanden. Berendall dagegen fühlte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen. Bisher hatte er sich um die Pflichten und Ämter des Kronprinzen gekümmert und hatte sich im geheimen oft gewünscht, dass er eines Tages die Krone tragen könnte. Sein Bruder wäre damit einverstanden gewesen, das wusste Berendall, denn sie hatten oft genug miteinander darüber gesprochen. Doch die letzte Entscheidung lag beim König, und Berendall wusste, dass Gorwan, der Gerechte niemals mit der Tradition brechen würde. Astard hatte das Recht auf den Thron und er würde ihn bekommen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Der König hatte das Erschrecken Berendalls bemerkt; da er jedoch erwartete, dass Astard sich darauf freute, König zu werden, fiel ihm nicht auf, dass dieser auch voller Furcht war. Hätte er es gesehen, so wäre viel Leid verhindert worden, denn Gorwan, der Gerechte hätte nicht gezögert, Berendall zum Thronfolger zu ernennen, wenn er nicht gefürchtet hätte, dass Astard sich daraufhin an Berendall rächen würde. Doch Gorwan sah nur noch Berendall, seinen Lieblingssohn vor sich und besiegelte somit das Schicksal seines Volkes.

„Nun, meine Söhne, wird es Zeit dem Schicksal ins Auge zu blicken. Gorwan, der Gerechte wurde ich Zeit meiner Regentschaft genannt, und es tut mir weh, dass ich mit einer letzten ungerechten Tat aus dem Leben scheiden muss. Doch für mich war immer Berendall der Thronfolger, und ich werde nun dafür sorgen, dass er der neue König wird. Es tut mir leid, Astard, mein Sohn."

Mit diesen Worten zog König Gorwan einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und stiess in sich heftig in die Brust.

Zusammenbrechend schrie er, „Astard, mein Sohn, was hast du getan! Du hättest König sein können!"

Als die Wachen hereinstürmten, sahen sie, wie Astard den König langsam zu Boden gleiten liess. Er hatte Gorwan aufgefangen, als dieser gegen ihn stürzte, aber die Wachen, sahen nur Astards blutbeflecktes Lederwams und den Dolch in der Brust des Königs und stürzten sich mit gezogenen Schwertern auf ihn.

„Halt! Haltet ein, Wachen!"

Berendalls Stimme hallte so klar und durchdringend durch den Saal, dass die Soldaten in der Bewegung erstarrten. Der jüngere Sohn des Königs war totenblass, aber wie er so dastand, die Hand Einhalt gebietend erhoben, strahlte er eine solche Macht aus, das niemand sich ihm zu widersetzen wagte.

„Senkt eure Schwerter, Wachen, und hört, was ich zu sagen habe."

Die Soldaten packten Astard, der sich nicht im Geringsten widersetzte auf beiden Seiten und zerrten ihn vor seinen Bruder. Einen Moment lang trafen sich die Blicke der Geschwister und Berendall las das Einverständnis in den Augen Astards. Niemand würde glauben, dass der König sich selbst umgebracht hatte, selbst nicht, wenn beide Prinzen dies behaupteten. Ein Schatten eines Zweifels würde immer bestehen bleiben. Wenn Astard König würde, bliebe stets ein gewisses Misstrauen, und bei den bevorstehenden Schwierigkeiten brauchte Farad einen König, dem das Volk blindlings gehorchte. Berendall nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und sagte, was er sagen musste.

„Führt ihn ab. Astard hat sich des Königsmordes schuldig gemacht und wird dafür büssen müssen."

Eine Woche später wurde Berendall zum König gekrönt. Das Volk jubelte und lag seinem neuen König zu Füssen. Niemand hatte dagegengesprochen, dass Berendall den Thron übernahm und die Räte schienen froh darüber zu sein, dass nicht Astard der neue König war. Doch Berendall wusste, dass auch Astard seine Anhänger hatte, und dass es zu Unruhen kommen konnte, wenn Astard behaupten sollte, er habe König Gorwan nicht getötet. Bis dahin schien Astard zwar einverstanden damit, dass Berendall König wurde, aber auf Königsmord stand die Todesstrafe und Berendall wusste nicht, ob Astard nicht plötzlich die Wahrheit sagen würde, wenn er ihn zum Tod verurteilte. In der Nacht, bevor Berendall sein Urteil über Astard sprechen sollte, stand der König schlaflos am Fenster und sah auf das Gefängnis hinab, wo sein Bruder im Kerker sass. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass man Astard mit Respekt behandelte – immerhin war er ein Prinz, aber Kerker blieb Kerker und bisher hatte sich für Berendall keine Möglichkeit geboten, mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen. Auch die Spannungen zwischen Farad und Valdograd hatten sich als schwerwiegender erwiesen, als der junge König erwartet hatte, und so wartete er schlaflos auf das Morgengrauen und das Verblassen der Sterne ohne zu ahnen, dass auch Astard durch ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster zum Himmel blickte und wartete.

Und plötzlich kam Berendall der rettende Gedanke. Er setzte sich hin und begann Pläne zu schmieden, bis er abgeholt und zum Gericht gebracht wurde. Zur Gerichtsverhandlung, die bei Sonnenaufgang begann, kam der König guten Mutes, denn er hatte eine Lösung gefunden, die für Astard die bestmöglichste war, aber auch für ihn selber grosse Vorteile in wohl unvermeidlichen Kriegen mit Valdograd bringen würde.

Die Ratshalle war berstend voll. Rechts und links vom Thron sassen die Edlen des Landes. In prunkvolle Gewänder gekleidet und von eifrigen Dienern umgeben, warteten sie auf das Urteil.

Anschliessend an die Edlen sassen die Ratsherren, die mit zwiegespaltenen Gefühlen des Kommenden harrten. Im Gegensatz zu den Edlen war für sie eine Hinrichtung nicht ein interessanter Zeitvertreib, sondern es war ein Rückschritt für das Land. Seit mehr als dreihundert Jahren war in Farad niemand mehr zum Tod verurteilt worden und die Ratsherren waren entsetzt, dass nach all dieser Zeit ausgerechnet der ehemalige Kronprinz hingerichtet werden musste.

Die Hauptleute der Soldaten, die anschliessend an die Ratsherren in der Halle standen, waren fast ausnahmslos auf Astards Seite. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Kronprinz seinen Vater getötet hatte und sie misstrauten Berendall, der ihnen im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder immer deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass er über ihnen stand.

Im hinteren Teil des Gerichtssaals befand sich das gemeine Volk. Die wenigsten hier wussten genau, worum es eigentlich ging. Man wollte einfach den neuen König und den ehemaligen Kronprinzen sehen, und hören, was der König zu sagen hatte.

Berendall sass schlussendlich recht gut gelaunt auf seinem Thron. Unter den schlechtmöglichsten Umständen hatte er eine passable Lösung für sein Dilemma gefunden und er fand, dass dies ein recht guter Anfang für sein Königtum wäre. Als man allerdings Astard vor den Thron führte, verging dem König seine gute Laune augenblicklich. Astard konnte sich nicht alleine auf den Beinen halten; zwei Soldaten

stützten ihn auf beiden Seiten. Er trug immer noch seine blutbefleckte Lederrüstung und sein Haar hing ihm wild ins Gesicht. Als er den Kopf hob und Berendall ins Gesicht blickte, las dieser den unerbittlichen Hass in seinen Augen und wusste, dass er seinen Bruder für immer verloren hatte. Offenbar hatte man Berendalls Befehle missachtet und Astard gefoltert. Dieser nahm jedoch an, er sei auf Geheiss des Königs so schlecht behandelt worden und hielt Berendall für einen Verräter. Tragischerweise bemerkte auch hier niemand das Missverständnis und so wurde das Schicksal der beiden Brüder endgültig besiegelt.

Als er Astards eiskalte Wut spürte, zögerte Berendall für einen Augenblick, ob er seinen Bruder nicht doch hinrichten lassen solle, anstatt sich einen neuen Feind zu schaffen. Dann jedoch beschloss er, dass er es Astard schuldig sei, ihm das Leben zu schenken und er hielt an seinem alten Plan fest.

Der König erhob sich und mit ihm das ganze Volk. Mit fester Stimme verkündete Berendall nun das Urteil.

„Astard, Sohn des Königs Gorwan von Farad! Du bist schuldig, deinen Vater erstochen zu haben, als dieser ankündigte, er wolle dir den Thron nicht überlassen."

Im Saal wurde eifrig getuschelt. König Gorwan hatte die Thronfolge ändern wollen? In Astards Blick war Verwirrung zu lesen. Berendall hätte nichts dergleichen zu sagen brauchen, um ihn hinrichten zu lassen. So säte er nur Zweifel, ob er zu Recht König geworden war. Doch als wieder Ruhe einkehrte, fuhr Berendall fort.

„Auf Königsmord steht die Todesstrafe, so steht es im Gesetz. Doch in diesem Fall erlaube ich mir, ein anderes Urteil zu sprechen. Es steht einem König nicht zu, die Thronfolge nach seinem Belieben zu ändern und du, Astard, hast das Recht auf die Königswürde. Hättest du Gorwan nicht getötet, so könntest du schon heute König sein. Doch Mord bleibt Mord und ich muss Recht über dich sprechen. Und so beschliesse ich, dass du, Astard, der du zum Mörder wurdest, weil der König ein Gesetz brach, eine gerechte Strafe erhalten sollst, indem wieder ein König ein Gesetz bricht. Ich werde dich nicht zum Tode verurteilen, Astard, Sohn von Gorwan."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und Berendall sah hauptsächlich Erleichterung in den Gesichtern in der Menge. Astard dagegen schien nicht zu verstehen, was um ihn her geschah. Eine Woche lang war er im Kerker aufs Schlimmste misshandelt worden, und er war überzeugt gewesen, dass sein Bruder die Lage schamlos ausgenützt hatte. Er war in der Gewissheit vor den König getreten, dass er diesen Abend nicht mehr erleben würde, und nun verzichtete Berendall auf die Todesstrafe. Die Spannung stieg ins Unermessliche, als der König fortfuhr.

„Schuldig bist du, Astard, und ich kann keinen Königsmörder unter meinem Dach dulden. Deshalb spreche ich hiermit das Urteil: Du Astard, Sohn von Gorwan wirst aus dem Lande Farad verbannt bis ans Ende deines Lebens. Du sollst über die Grenzen hinaus nach Westen ziehen, und nie wieder zurückkehren. Es sei dir jedoch gestattet, alles Land westlich der Grenzen Farads dein eigen zu nennen."

Dann erhob der König seine Stimme, so dass sie die Unruhe im Saal übertönte, die während dem Urteilsspruch aufgebrandet war.

„Wer immer dir in die Verbannung folgen will, Astard, dem sei dies gestattet. Er muss jedoch wissen, dass auch ihm für die nächsten zwanzig Jahre die Rückkehr nach Farad verwehrt sein wird. So lautet mein Urteil, Astard, Sohn von Gorwan, dem Gerechten."

Und so zog Astard zwei Tage später hinaus in die Felswüste Jira. Ihm folgten zweitausend Soldaten, Bauern und Stadtbewohner. Berendalls ursprünglicher Plan war gewesen, dass Astard sich auf dem schmalen Landstrich ansiedeln würde, der zwischen Farad und der Wüste lag, und auf dem bis dahin nur Nomaden gelebt hatten. Somit wäre Farad im Falle eines Krieges von der westlichen Seite her geschützt gewesen. Als er dann jedoch den Hass in den Augen seines Bruders gesehen hatte, hatte der König befürchtet, mit ihm im Westen sei Farad von Feinden umzingelt. Da viele Soldaten auf Astards Seite waren, wäre selbst eine kleine Streitmacht unter der Führung des ehemaligen Kronprinzen ein ernstzunehmender Gegner gewesen.

Als Astard das Urteil vernommen hatte, durchschaute er den Plan seines Bruders und sah sehr wohl, dass das Schicksal Farads davon abhing, ob er sich mit Berendall verbünden oder sich gegen ihn stellen würde. Astard war Krieger und nicht Diplomat, und es lag ihm nichts daran, mit Valdograd zu verhandeln, um zusammen mit ihm in den Krieg gegen Farad zu ziehen. Er war aber auch nicht daran interessiert Berendall zu unterstützen, der ihn um den Thron gebracht und verbannt hatte. Und so beschloss Astard, den schmalen grünen Landstrich westlich Farads, der ihm zugedacht war, hinter sich zu lassen und weiter in den Westen zu ziehen. Ein langer und gefährlicher Weg lag vor ihm und seinen Getreuen, denn die Felswüste war seit Ewigkeiten nicht durchquert worden und niemand wusste, was sich auf der anderen Seite befand.

**Das Volk der Astarden und die Gründung Amaronds**

Die Astarden, wie sie sich nun nannten, erreichten nach vielen Tagen und Nächten unter erheblichen Verlusten den westlichen Rand der Wüste. Hitze am Tag, Kälte in der Nacht, Hunger und vor allem Durst hatten sie so ausgezehrt, dass sie sich mit letzter Kraft zu einer Hügelkette schleppten, welche mit kärglichem Grün bewachsen zu sein schien. Ein armseliger Haufen war es, der schliesslich auf einem der Hügel innehielt. Von den Ausgezogenen war nur etwa die Hälfte übrig geblieben. Einige waren in den ersten Tagen der Flucht umgekehrt, aber die meisten waren in der Wüste umgekommen. Bei der Durchquerung der Jira hatten sie auch fast alle Tiere verloren. Nur eine Handvoll Rinder, wenige Reitkamele, einige Schafe und ein paar Ziegen hatten die Reise überlebt. Der Blick nach Westen war atemberaubend. Es war Abend und die Sonne stand schon tief und tauchte die vor ihnen liegende Ebene in goldenes Licht. Astard und sein Volk sahen weite Steppen und riesige Wälder und erst weit, weit am Horizont eine bläuliche Bergkette. Das Land war nicht so grün wie Farad, aber nach den Strapazen der Felswüste hätten sich die Verbannten nichts Schöneres vorstellen können.

Als sie das Ende der Hügelkette erreicht hatten und sich an den Abstieg machten, bemerkten diejenigen unter ihnen, die die schärfsten Augen hatten, dass grosse Herden über die Steppe zogen.

Es gab hier einige Nomadenstämme, die die Astarden mit einem kehligen Dialekt willkommen hiessen. Von ihnen erfuhren sie, dass man diese Ebene Rhûn oder Amrún nannte. Früher waren manchmal Reisende über die Berge gekommen und hatten auf der Ebene gejagt, und von ihnen hatte man den Namen Amrún übernommen. Doch seit sich der Himmel im Westen verdunkelt hatte und der Wind das schwarze Fieber mit sich brachte, kamen keine Reisenden mehr. Auch die Nomaden wagten es nicht mehr, sich den Bergen zu nähern. Am Rande der Wüste fristeten sie ihr Dasein und freuten sich über jeden Sommer, in dem die Seuche nicht ausbrach, die ihre Familien und ihre Herden dahinraffte.

Jahre vergingen, und die Astarden bauten Dörfer und Städte. Sie lernten von den Nomaden viel über ihre neue Heimat und brachten ihnen bei, was sie selber wussten. Die beiden Völker vermischten sich und wurden eins. Aus Amrún wurde das Land Amarond, das sich bald einmal vom Wintergebirge im Norden bis zum Meer hin erstreckte, von der Felswüste Jira, bis hin zum lang gezogenen Wall des Gondramgebirges. Amarond baute übers Meer Handelsbeziehungen mit Karmand auf, und über schmale Bergpfade wurde Kontakt mit den Tarvik aufgenommen, die sich im Lauf der Jahrhunderte auch nach Westen hin ausgebreitet hatten. Die Wolfssteppen waren karg und die Tarvik waren gerne bereit, Eisen gegen Getreide zu tauschen. Die gewaltigste Arbeit, die die Menschen von Amarond jedoch vollbrachten, war der Bau der Strasse durch die Wüste. Mit unendlicher Geduld hackten sie Brunnen in den Felsboden, schafften Pflanzen und Erde in die Wüste, und bauten schliesslich eine breite gepflasterte Strasse, die sich Meile um Meile durch die Wüste hinzog, bis an die Grenzen von Farad. Alle zehn Meilen schuf man eine Oase, wo sich der Reisende erfrischen konnte. Es war eine gewaltige Aufgabe, aber die Menschen von Amarond vollendeten sie und alle Menschen im Osten bewunderten den Mut und die Zähigkeit der ehemaligen Astarden.


	3. Nacht in der Sandfeste

Disclaimer: Immer noch gehören alle bekannten Personen und Orte Tolkien

A/N: Nach der ganzen Vorgeschichte fängt hier jetzt die eigentliche Handlung an. Kein Geschichtsunterricht mehr...

**Nacht in der Sandfeste**

Es war Vollmond. Wenn sich Araym nach vorne beugte und den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite legte, konnte er die silberne Scheibe durch ein Loch im Dach erkennen. Bei dieser Bewegung schnitten die Ketten tief in seine Handgelenke ein, aber Araym beachtete den Schmerz nicht. Einmal noch den Mond sehen! Ein letztes Mal! Wenn er schon die Sonne nie mehr zu Gesicht bekommen sollte, so wollte er sich wenigstens diesen Anblick noch einmal tief ins Gedächtnis einprägen. Morgen um diese Zeit würde er blind sein, wenn er dann überhaupt noch lebte. Viele überstanden die Bestrafung nicht, oder nahmen sich selber das Leben, um der Schande zu entgehen. Araym wusste nicht, ob er den Mut dazu aufbringen würde, aber er wollte auch nicht so enden wie der alte Rukil, der, seit man ihn geblendet hatte, bei den Frauen im Lager blieb, für sie die niedersten Arbeiten verrichtete und von ihnen herumkommandiert wurde.

Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er sein Augenlicht in wenigen Stunden verlieren würde, fielen Araym Dinge auf, die er nie zuvor beachtet hatte. Selbst das Moos, das zwischen den grob gehauenen Steinen der Hauswand wucherte, schien ihm von bezaubernder Schönheit zu sein. Das Mondlicht liess die winzigen Wassertröpfchen, die sich darauf gesammelt hatten, silberhell aufleuchten. Araym betrachtete die grob behauenen Kanten der Steine, sah die Lücken dazwischen, den herausbröckelnden Mörtel, die Moose und Flechten, die alles bedeckten. Im Grunde genommen war es eine Schande, wie schlecht der Zustand dieses Baus war. Er hatte nie darauf geachtet, ob die Wände in den anderen Räumen auch so ungepflegt und schadhaft waren, aber er nahm es an. Nun, sie waren Krieger, keine Baumeister, und Araym hatte sowieso die meiste Zeit seines Lebens in Zelten verbracht. Er hatte die Sandfeste immer nur dann betreten, wenn ihn einer der Kommandanten zu sich gerufen hatte.

Ein leises Wimmern unterbrach seine Überlegungen und Araym fragte sich, ob es von einem seiner Mitgefangenen käme. Doch er glaubte es nicht, denn selbst er, der Jüngste der Gefangenen, hätte niemals zugegeben, dass er Angst hatte. Einen Laut von sich zu geben war undenkbar. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sich das Lazarett gleich neben der Gefangenenzelle befand. Es musste Ahlan sein, den er gehört hatte. Der Pfeil des Fremden hatte ihn in den Unterleib getroffen und ihm seine Eingeweide zerfetzt. Es war ein Wunder, dass Ahlan überhaupt noch lebte, aber die Nacht würde er wohl kaum überstehen.

In Gedanken verfluchte Araym den Mann, der ihnen entkommen war. Seinetwegen würde Ahlan sterben, der Araym alles über die Wüste gelehrt hatte, als dieser noch ein kleiner Junge war. Wegen ihm würden bei Tagesanbruch vier Männer ihr Augenlicht verlieren. Die Strafe war hart, aber notwendig. Der Fremde hätte nicht entkommen dürfen. Sie, die Südwinde, waren die letzten, die einen Reisenden aufhalten konnten, der aus den Bergen herab kam. Entkam ihnen jemand aus dem Osten, so gab es noch andere, die ihn stoppen konnten, doch für jene, die von Westen her kamen, waren die Südwinde aus der Sandfeste das letzte Hindernis. In all den Jahren, in denen Araym jetzt hier lebte, war es niemandem gelungen, ihre Sperre zu durchbrechen.

Irgendwo in der Nähe rasselten Ketten.

„Araym? Junge, bist du wach?"

Es war Ajuur, der Gefangene rechts von ihm, der die heiseren Worte geflüstert hatte.

„Ja, Ajuur, ich bin wach. Was ist los?"

„Meinst du, dass sie dich auch bestrafen werden, Junge? Ich meine, du warst es, der ihn entdeckt hat. Ohne dich wäre er ungesehen an uns vorbeigekommen."

Araym stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Warum hatte er den Fremden gesehen? Warum hatte er es den anderen gesagt? Die ganze Nacht schon quälte er sich mit dieser Frage. Wenn er einfach geschwiegen hätte, wäre der Mann erst entdeckt worden, wenn er den Grenzstreifen überquert hätte. Es hätte zwar eine Strafe gegeben, aber man hätte unmöglich sagen können, welche Patrouille ihn übersehen hatte. Sie hätten wohl kaum sämtliche Wachen geblendet, die zu dieser Zeit Dienst hatten...

Es hatte keinen Sinn mit dem Schicksal zu hadern. Araym biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Er fürchtete sich entsetzlich, auch wenn er es sich selber nicht eingestehen wollte. Erst als er sicher war, dass er seine Stimme im Griff hatte, antwortete er dem Mann neben ihm.

„Ja, Ajuur, sie werden mich auch blenden. Du kennst die Gesetze so gut wie ich. Die Strafe gilt für alle; es gibt keine Ausnahmen. Ihn gesehen zu haben reicht nicht – ich hätte ihn treffen sollen!"

Ajuur seufzte. Er murmelte etwas, was Araym nicht ganz verstand, aber es klang wie „armer Junge".

Araym mochte Ajuur. Seit er unter seinem Kommando stand, hatte ihn der ältere Mann immer ein wenig unter seine Fittiche genommen. Er hatte ihm alle Kniffe beigebracht, die man kennen musste, wenn man ein erfolgreicher Krieger sein wollte. Von ihm hatte Araym kämpfen gelernt, aber auch sich anzuschleichen und Spuren zu lesen.

Die Zeit verging. Die Gefangenen in der Zelle schwiegen. Der Mond schwand aus Arayms Blickfeld, dafür tauchte ein heller Stern in der Lücke auf. Seiner Helligkeit nach musste es der Morgenstern sein. Wie spät es wohl sein mochte? War schon ein heller Streifen am Horizont zu sehen? Wann würden sie sie holen kommen?

Arayms Zeitgefühl liess ihn im Stich. Die Stunden schienen sich bis zur Unendlichkeit auszudehnen und trotzdem schien es ihm, als sei die Nacht im Flug vergangen, als er die ersten Vögel zwitschern hörte. „Wenn ich es überlebe, werde ich sie morgen immer noch hören können", dachte er. „Das können sie mir nicht wegnehmen."

Dann drang der Geruch eines Feuers von aussen her in den Raum. Araym überlegte verzweifelt, wann die Frauen die Kochfeuer zu entzünden pflegten. Oder war es etwa schon das Feuer, in dem sie die Schwerter erhitzen würden? Araym versuchte herauszufinden, woher der Rauch kam. War es schon die Schmiedeesse, die sie anheizten? Schritte näherten sich, und die Riegel der schweren Holztüre wurden zurückgeschoben.

„Sie kommen! Sie kommen, um uns zu holen!" Araym konnte nicht verhindern, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte wie die Rispen der Dünenbinse im Wind. „Ich werde nie mehr Dünenbinsen sehen", sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf und eine neue Woge von Entsetzen überrollte ihn.

Doch noch waren es nicht die Soldaten der Sandfeste, die die Türe öffneten. Mehrere Frauen betraten den Raum und gingen zu den verschiedenen Gefangenen. Es war die junge Bantila, die zu Araym hintrat und die Fessel um sein linkes Handgelenk löste. Araym wusste, dass sie in seinem Alter war, aber er hatte sich nie besonders für sie interessiert. Jetzt, wo er sie zum letzten Mal ansehen konnte, fiel ihm auf, wie schön sie eigentlich war, mit ihrer schwarzen Lockenpracht und der bronzefarbenen Haut. Ihre grünen Augen schwammen in Tränen, als sie ihm eine Schale entgegenhielt.

„Hier, trink das. Es ist ein Kräutertee, der die Schmerzen erträglicher machen wird."

Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie verschüttete den Inhalt der Schale beinahe, als sich ihre Hände streiften. Ihre Hände waren ebenso kalt wie Arayms. Er hörte wie von weit her Ajuurs Stimme, der den Tee ablehnte. Er wolle seiner Strafe mit klarem Bewusstsein gegenübertreten, sagte er, und Araym zögerte. War es unehrenhaft, wenn er den Trank annahm? Er fürchtete sich nicht eigentlich vor den Schmerzen während des Blendens, sondern mehr vor den Folgen davon. Doch ausser Ajuur schienen alle den Tee anzunehmen, und so nickte Araym Bantila dankbar zu und führte die Schale ungelenk mit der freien Hand zum Mund. Er war sowieso nicht besonders fingerfertig, aber mit der linken Hand war er ganz besonders ungeschickt, was ihm schon viel Spott eingebracht hatte.

Der Trank war warm und süss, und Araym fühlte, wie sich schon nach wenigen Schlucken ein angenehmes Gefühl von Müdigkeit in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Sein Zittern liess nach und er spürte, wie sich sein Körper entspannte. Dankbar reichte er Bantila die Schale mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns zurück. Sie lächelte auch, aber eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange und sie wandte sich rasch seinem Handgelenk zu, um ihn wieder anzuketten. Dann stolperte sie hastig und ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Als alle Frauen den Raum verlassen hatten, kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Doch nur zu bald wurde die Türe wieder geöffnet und fünf Männer traten ein. Sie trugen ihre hellen Lederrüstungen und die dunkelblauen Reitumhänge der Südwinde. Alle hatten sie die Kapuzen über den Kopf gezogen und den Schleier vor dem Gesicht befestigt, so dass man nur ihre Augen sehen konnte. Araym erkannte als einzigen von ihnen Layar, den Kommandanten der Sandfeste. Er war es, der auf Ajuur deutete.

„Ihn zuerst!"

Die vier Krieger traten auf Ajuur zu und Araym hörte seine Ketten rasseln. Dann führten sie ihn nach draussen. Ajuur ging mit hocherhobenem Haupt zwischen den Männern her. Sie hielten ihn nicht fest; er würde nicht versuchen zu entkommen. Die Türe wurde wieder geschlossen, und ausser dem lauten, nervösen Atmen der Gefangenen herrschte Stille in der Zelle. Alle horchten gespannt nach draussen und vernahmen tatsächlich bald einmal Layars Stimme.

„Ajuur Ordis, du weisst, weshalb du heute hier vor mir stehst?"

„Ja, Kommandant!"

Ajuurs Stimme war klar und deutlich zu vernehmen. Nicht die geringste Spur von Furcht schwang darin mit.

„Als du vor drei Tagen mit deinen Leuten den nördlichen Hirtenpfad bewachen solltest, habt ihr einen Reisenden entdeckt, der auf dem Weg ins Tal war. Du kennst deine Befehle, Ajuur. Wie lauteten sie?"

„Jeden Reisenden zu töten, der auf diesem Weg unterwegs ist. Es sei denn..."

„Es sei denn, was?"

„Es sei denn, es handle sich dabei um einen Hirten, oder um jemanden, der das Zeichen des fünften Windes trägt, Kommandant."

Layar fuhr fort. Aus seiner Stimme war keinerlei Gefühl herauszulesen. Ajuur und er waren Freunde, es fiel ihm bestimmt schwer, ihn zu verurteilen.

„Und, Ajuur Ordis, war dieser Reisende ein Hirte?"

„Nein, Kommandant, er war zu alt dafür und er trug die Kleidung eines Kriegers. Ausserdem führte er ein Pferd neben sich her, was ein Hirte aus Amarond niemals tun würde."

Es schien, als würden zwei völlig Fremde miteinander reden. Araym wusste nicht, ob er selbst so sachlich bleiben konnte, wenn er Layar gegenüberstand. Würde er überhaupt noch sprechen können? Seine Kehle war schon jetzt wie zugeschnürt, auch wenn ihn der Kräutertee ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Ajuur Ordis, hatte der Reisende das Zeichen des fünften Windes auf sich?"

„Nein, Kommandant, es war kein solches Zeichen zu sehen."

„Was wäre also eure Aufgabe gewesen, Ajuur?"

„Ihn zu töten, Kommandant!"

„Und was ist statt dessen geschehen, Ajuur Ordis?"

„Der Fremde entkam ins Tal, Kommandant. Es ist ihm gelungen, den Grenzstreifen zu überqueren, und obschon wir ihn verfolgten, ist es uns nicht gelungen, ihn zu fassen."

Araym hielt es kaum mehr aus. Er wusste, dass das Verhör sich dem Ende zu neigte. Die selben Fragen hatten sie schon am Vortag beantworten müssen – heute handelte es sich nur noch um eine Formsache, um den anderen Leuten in der Sandfeste klarzumachen, was sie erwartete, wenn sie den selben Fehler begingen, wie die Verurteilten.

„Unsere Späher in der Ebene haben den Mann entdeckt und ihn verfolgt, aber auch ihnen ist es nicht gelungen, ihn einzuholen. Sein Pferd war zu schnell für ihre Kamele, und im Wald haben sie seine Spur verloren. Doch nicht sie tragen die Schuld an seinem Entkommen, Ajuur Ordis. Es ist ihre Aufgabe, die Reisenden aus dem Osten im Auge zu behalten, nicht jene aus dem Westen."

„Ja, Kommandant."

„Du kennst das Gesetz, Ajuur Ordis?"

„Ja, Kommandant!"

„Ich höre, Ajuur Ordis!"

Ajuurs Stimme klang sachlich, so als ob er über einen Unbekannten richten würde und nicht über sich selber.

„Wer einem Reisenden ermöglicht, die Berge zu überqueren und die Ebene zu erreichen, muss bestraft werden, es sei denn, dieser Reisende hätte vom fünften Wind die Erlaubnis erhalten, über den Pass zu gehen. Wer nicht gesehen hat, soll nie wieder sehen können. So soll jener, der den Reisenden nicht rechtzeitig erblickt hat, sein Augenlicht verlieren, indem er mit einer glühenden Klinge gebrandmarkt wird."

Araym hatte eine Antwort Layars erwartet, aber stattdessen hörte man plötzlich einen schrillen Schrei, der kaum mehr menschlich klang. Ein grauenvoller Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch drang kurz darauf in Arayms Nase und liess Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Ein lautes Zischen war zu hören, als man das glühende Schwert ins Wasser tauchte, um es abzukühlen. Araym wusste, dass man jeden mit seinem eigenen Schwert blendete. Es wurde bis zur Weissglut erhitzt und dem Verurteilten dann quer über das Gesicht gepresst. Die Narben von der Brandwunde blieben zurück, so dass man bis ans Lebensende als Versager gezeichnet war.

Nach dem Schrei war es still draussen. Man hörte das leise Weinen einer Frau – vermutlich Ajuurs Gefährtin Zeriva. Dann war Layar zu vernehmen. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so fest wie zuvor.

„Bringt ihn weg und behandelt seine Wunde. Das Urteil ist vollstreckt – er hat seine Strafe erhalten, und ist jetzt wieder einer von uns. Kümmert euch also um ihn, wie wir uns um unsere Krieger kümmern."

Diese Aussage war zweideutig. Araym verstand sofort, was Layar meinte. Wurde im Einsatz ein Krieger schwer verletzt, konnte er seine Gefährten um einen schnellen Tod bitten, und man durfte es ihm nicht verwehren. Araym hatte auf diese Weise auch schon töten müssen, als er nach einem gewaltigen Sturm über den schmalen Grat, der von der Sandfeste wegführte, geritten war. Der Weg war an einer Stelle so ausgewaschen worden, dass er wegbrach, als die ersten Reiter dorthin traten. Während Ajuur, der die Gruppe anführte, sich mit einem Sprung vom Kamel hatte retten können, waren Araym und ein weiterer Krieger, die dicht hinter Ajuur ritten, in die Tiefe gestürzt. Araym war in den Fluss gefallen und wie durch ein Wunder von keinem herabfallenden Stein getroffen worden. Sein Begleiter dagegen hatte weniger Glück. Er landete auf einer Felsplatte am Flussufer und sein Kamel begrub ihn unter sich. Er lebte noch, als Araym zu ihm kam, aber sein Rücken war gebrochen. Der Verletzte hatte Araym gebeten, ihn zu töten, und dieser hatte sein Schwert gezogen, und seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Es war der erste Mensch gewesen, den er getötet hatte, und noch lange danach hatten ihn Albträume gequält.

Ob Ajuur um den Tod bitten würde? Araym konnte es sich gut vorstellen. Ajuur war nicht der Mann, der blind im Dorf umhertappte und den Frauen beim Kochen und Waschen half. Vielleicht würde er auch einfach die Sandfeste verlassen und auf den Grat hinauswandern, über den der Weg aus der Sandfeste führte. Dieser Weg war schon für einen Sehenden schwierig genug zu gehen, ein Blinder musste unweigerlich in die Tiefe stürzen. Araym wusste, dass es schon Krieger gegeben hatte, die diese Art des Todes gewählt hatten. Es war eine ehrenvolle Art zu sterben und sie würde zu Ajuur passen.

Wieder wurde der Riegel der Zellentür zurückgeschoben und wieder betraten die fünf Männer den Raum. Diesmal kamen sie zu Araym und dieser fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm Eiswasser in die Adern gefüllt. Sie lösten seine Ketten und er kippte nach vorne. Seine Knie schlotterten dermassen, dass er sich nicht aus eigener Kraft aufrecht halten konnte. Zwei der Krieger fassten ihn grob an den Schultern und nahmen ihn zwischen sich.

Layars Augen verengten sich.

„Lasst dem Jungen einen Moment bevor ihr ihn herausschleppt wie einen Sack Reis. Er war die ganze Nacht angekettet – da dauert es eine Weile, bis einen die Beine wieder zu tragen vermögen."

Araym war dankbar, dass Layar seine Schwäche auf die Fesseln und nicht auf die Angst geschoben hatte. Er dachte an Ajuur, der schon immer sein Vorbild gewesen war. Ajuur hatte keine Furcht gezeigt, also würde er sich auch beherrschen, solange er es vermochte. Er würde hier auf seinen eigenen Füssen hinausmarschieren und sich nicht tragen lassen! Araym atmete tief durch und versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Schliesslich nickte er entschieden.

„Ich bin soweit. Lasst uns gehen."

Layar neigte leicht den Kopf und Araym war überzeugt davon, dass er unter seinem Schleier anerkennend lächelte über den Mut des Jungen, der vor ihm stand. Die beiden Krieger neben ihm liessen ihn los, und Araym schwankte leicht. Doch als sie ihn wieder festhalten wollten, schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte verbissen einen Fuss vor den anderen. Nach ein paar taumelnden Schritten ging es besser. Er zitterte zwar und fühlte sich elend, aber würde wie ein Mann auf den Richtplatz treten und nicht wie ein Opfertier.


	4. Die Bestrafung

Disclaimer:Und weiterhin gehörenalle bekannten Orte und Personen Tolkien.

**Die Bestrafung**

Das ganze Dorf war um die Schmiede versammelt, und Araym sah das Feuer in der Esse lodern. Noch steckten drei Schwerter in der Öffnung und Araym sah den blaugolden verzierten Griff seiner eigenen Waffe. Er erinnerte sich noch an den Tag, als Layar sie ihm überreicht hatte. Damals war er noch ein Kind gewesen, elf, zwölf Jahre alt, vielleicht. Er hatte die Patrouillen begleiten dürfen, um zu lernen. An jenem Tag hatte er weitab vom Pfad, mitten in den Felsen, einen Raubvogel gesehen, der sich seltsam verhalten hatte, so als ob er von seinem Horst aufgescheucht worden wäre. Er war auf eine Düne geklettert und hatte zu den Felsen hingeblickt, wo er dann auch tatsächlich eine Gruppe von Menschen und Packtieren entdeckt hatte. Sie versuchten offenbar, dem Lauf eines Bachs hinauf in die Berge zu folgen, um die bewachten Pfade zu vermeiden. Araym hatte die Krieger auf die Gruppe aufmerksam gemacht und war Zeuge eines grausamen Massakers geworden. Die anderen waren Soldaten, und sie waren auf einen Angriff gefasst gewesen. Sie verteidigten sich verbissen, und versuchten offensichtlich zweien von ihnen den Weg freizuhalten. Diese beiden beteiligten sich nicht am Kampf, sondern flohen bergauf. Einen von ihnen streckte Ajuur mit einem Pfeil nieder, dem anderen gelang die Flucht.

Am selben Abend hatte Layar Araym zu sich gerufen und hatte ihn zum Krieger ernannt. Er habe die Gruppe entdeckt, so dass man sie habe aufhalten können; dies sei die Tat eines Kriegers, und sie müsse gewürdigt werden. Von heute an dürfe er die Waffe eines Kriegers tragen. Layar hatte Araym das Schwert gegeben, das der Mann bei sich hatte, den Ajuur bei seinem Fluchtversuch erschossen hatte. Es war in ein Tuch eingeschlagen gewesen und war offenbar als Handelsware oder als Geschenk für jemanden jenseits der Berge gedacht gewesen. Die Waffe war zu klein für einen Mann, aber sie war auch nicht für die Hände einer Frau gedacht. Es schien viel eher das Schwert eines Kindes oder eines Jugendlichen zu sein, trotzdem war es mitnichten ein Spielzeug. Die Klinge war äusserst kunstvoll angefertigt und sehr scharf. Ausserdem war die Waffe perfekt ausbalanciert und liess sich mit Leichtigkeit führen. Die reichen Verzierungen am Griff waren aus dem blauen Stein aus den Schwefelsümpfen des fernen Valdograd geschnitzt und von Goldfiligran umgeben. Der Schwertknauf hatte die Form einer sich aufbäumenden Sandkatze, dem Zeichen von Farad.

Dieses Schwert steckte nun im Schmiedefeuer und wartete darauf, seinem Herrn die Augen auszubrennen. Die frische Luft ausserhalb der Feste traf Araym wie ein Keulenschlag. Mit einem Mal fühlte er die Wirkung des Kräutertranks in solchem Mass, dass er beinahe zusammengebrochen wäre. Wie durch einen zähen Nebel kämpfte er sich zu dem Pfosten hin, den man vor der Schmiede in den Boden gerammt hatte. Er fühlte, dass man ihn an dem Pfosten festband, mit Blick gegen die Dorfbewohner. Alle waren anwesend, Frauen und Kinder, Krieger und Greise. Alle starrten sie auf ihn, wie er nun alleine mitten auf dem Richtplatz stand. Wäre der Pfosten nicht gewesen, der ihn stützte, Araym wäre zusammengebrochen. Alle Kraft war aus seinen Beinen gewichen und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er wünschte sich, er hätte den Kräutertrank abgelehnt, aber es war zu spät.

Layar trat vor ihn hin und sah ihn an. Araym erwiderte den Blick ohne zu blinzeln, aber um ihn herum verschwamm alles ausser Layars dunklen Augen zu einem bunten Wirbel ohne Sinn und Zweck.

„Araym Ordis, du weißt, weshalb du heute hier vor mir stehst?"

Es erstaunte Araym, dass Layar ihn als Ordis angesprochen hatte. Die Südwinde hatten zwei Namen: Ihren eigenen und denjenigen ihrer Truppe. Auch wenn Araym immer mit Ajuurs Leuten unterwegs gewesen war, so hatte er doch nicht richtig zu ihnen gehört. Krieger wurden erst einer Truppe zugeteilt, wenn sie zwanzig Jahre alt waren, und auch wenn Araym sein genaues Alter nicht kannte, konnte man ihn doch höchstens auf siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre schätzen.

Doch dass Layar ihn jetzt Ajuurs Einheit zugeordnet hatte, erfreute ihn. Auch wenn er nie mehr mit den Ordis in die Wüste würde ziehen können, so war er doch für einen kurzen Moment ein Ordis gewesen. Araym versuchte so sicher zu antworten wie Ajuur zuvor, aber seine Stimme klang wie das Krächzen eines Felsengeiers.

„Ja, Kommandant."

„Vor drei Tagen warst du mit deiner Truppe draussen, um den nördlichen Hirtenpfad zu bewachen. Dabei ist euch ein Mann entkommen, der auf dem Weg ins Tal war. Sag mir, Araym, wieso habt ihr den Reisenden so spät gesehen?"

Araym sah ihn vor sich, wie er sich im Schatten der Felswände bewegt hatte. Er war dem Lauf des Kanar gefolgt, der sich eine tiefe Schlucht in den weichen Sandstein gefressen hatte. Sein Pferd war dicht hinter ihm hergegangen und hatte sich auch immer im Schatten bewegt. Er hätte die beiden nicht gesehen, wenn sie nicht Kiesel losgetreten hätten, die in den Kanar gefallen waren. Der Fluss war an dieser Stelle ziemlich ruhig, und Araym hatte durch das Plätschern aufgeschreckt die kreisförmigen Wellen gesehen, die sich auf dem Wasser ausgebreitet hatten. Auf der Suche nach der Ursache für die losgelösten Kiesel hatte er dann den Fremden mit dem Pferd entdeckt.

„Der Mann war nicht auf dem Weg, Kommandant. Er folgte dem Lauf des Kanar und hielt sich im Schatten der Felswände verborgen."

Araym fühlte seltsamerweise, dass er sich beruhigte. Nun, da das Verhör begonnen hatte, fiel es ihm leicht, Layars Fragen zu beantworten. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung für ihn – schliesslich war tatsächlich er es gewesen, der den Mann entdeckt hatte.

„Und wer hat den Mann schliesslich entdeckt?"

Als hätte Layar Arayms Gedanken gelesen, stellte er die Frage just in dem Moment, als es Araym gedacht hatte.

„Das war ich, Kommandant."

Layar nickte.

„Und was geschah dann, Junge?"

„Ich versuchte die anderen auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen."

„Und?"

„Da er sich so dicht an die Felswände hielt, konnten sie ihn nicht sehen. Ich versuchte ihnen zu beschreiben, wo er sich aufhielt, aber es war unmöglich – hätte ich ihn nicht im Schatten verschwinden sehen und daher gewusst, wo er war, ich hätte ihn auch nicht entdecken können."

Layar nickte ihm zu.

„Ajuur Ordis hat deine scharfen Augen schön öfter gelobt. Du bist ein guter Späher, Araym."

Araym horchte auf. Layar hatte in der Gegenwart gesprochen, und nicht in der Vergangenheit. Sollte das heissen, dass er sein Augenlicht behalten durfte? Würde er weiterhin ein Späher sein? Weshalb war er dann aber hier angebunden? Und warum steckte sein Schwert in der Esse? Nein, es war besser, sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen, aber trotzdem fühlte Araym wie etwas von der Furcht von ihm abfiel.

Layar fuhr fort.

„Die anderen haben ihn also nicht gesehen. Wie ging es weiter?"

Araym seufzte. Nun kam der unangenehme Teil der Geschichte.

„Ajuur befahl mir, auf ihn zu schiessen."

„Und du hast geschossen?"

„Ich habe ihn verfehlt."

Nun war es gesagt, und Araym wartete bang auf die Reaktion des Kommandanten.

„Wie viele Pfeile hast du verschossen, Araym Ordis?"

„Fünf oder sechs, ich weiss es nicht genau."

„Und wie viele davon haben getroffen?"

Araym fühlte, wie er errötete. „Einer davon hat sein Pferd verletzt. Die anderen verfehlten ihr Ziel. Er hat zurückgeschossen und Ahlan verwundet; dann ist er in den Fluss gesprungen und sein Pferd ist davongerannt."

Layar runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie weit war der Mann entfernt?"

„Etwa 160 Fuss, Kommandant."

„Das ist nicht sehr weit, Araym Ordis. Es ist sogar näher als die Ziele, die wir zum Üben verwenden."

Arayms Gesicht brannte wie Feuer. Er war kein guter Bogenschütze, aber er wusste, dass selbst er den Mann hätte treffen sollen. Layar trat vor Araym hin und blickte ihm starr in die Augen.

„Der Fremde ist entkommen. Du kennst das Gesetz, Araym Ordis?"

„Ja, Kommandant!"

„Ich höre, Araym Ordis!"

Nun war es also soweit. Arayms Herz klopfte rasend schnell und alle Hoffnungen, die er während des Verhörs gehegt hatte, schwanden dahin. Er atmete tief ein und wiederholte dann die Worte, die vor ihm schon Ajuur gesagt hatte.

„Wer einem Reisenden ermöglicht, die Berge zu überqueren und das Tal zu erreichen, muss bestraft werden, es sei denn, dieser hätte vom fünften Wind die Erlaubnis erhalten, den Pass zu begehen. Wer nicht gesehen hat, soll nie wieder sehen können. So soll jener, der den Reisenden nicht rechtzeitig erblickt hat, sein Augenlicht verlieren, indem er mit einer glühenden Klinge gebrandmarkt wird."

Nun würde es geschehen! Jeden Moment würde die Klinge auf sein Gesicht niedersinken und ihn verbrennen. Araym hielt die Luft an und wartete, aber nicht geschah. Layar nickte langsam.

„Das ist richtig, aber es gibt ein Problem. Du hast den Fremden gesehen. Du hast ihn nicht einmal zu spät gesehen, sondern früh genug, dass man ihn noch hätte aufhalten können. Wir haben lange beraten und sind zum Schluss gekommen, dass es nicht richtig wäre, dich zu blenden."

Er würde sehen können! Man verschonte ihn! Araym kam sich vor wie in einem Traum. Die ganze Nacht voller Angst, der Kräutertrank gegen die Schmerzen, das glühende Schwert in der Esse, das alles war Strafe genug für ihn gewesen. Er schwor sich, dass er von nun an jeden Tag üben würde, mit dem Bogen zu schiessen. Jeden Morgen würde er bei Sonnenaufgang zum Schiessplatz gehen und so lange schiessen, bis er jedes Ziel traf. Sie würden schon sehen, dass er nicht so ungeschickt war, wie sie immer höhnten.

Doch Layar war mit seiner Rede noch nicht am Ende.

„Wir haben also beschlossen, dass wir die Strafe den Gegebenheiten anpassen müssen. Von heute an gilt bei den Südwinden eine neue Regel: Wer nicht getroffen hat, soll nie wieder treffen können. So soll jener, der den Reisenden mehrfach und durch reine Ungeschicklichkeit verfehlt hat, nie wieder in der Lage sein, einen Bogen zu spannen."

Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, als Araym auch schon fühlte, wie seine Handfesseln gelöst wurden. Doch augenblicklich packten zwei Krieger seine Arme und bogen sie nach vorne, bis sie vor seinem Körper ausgestreckt waren. Araym bemerkte, dass die Krieger dicke Lederhandschuhe trugen. Ein Holzgestell wurde herbeigebracht und Arayms Hände wurden mit den Handflächen nach oben daran festgebunden. Dann bogen die zwei Krieger Finger über die Kante des Gestells nach hinten, und für einen Moment hatte Araym Angst, sie würden sie ihm brechen. Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre!

Layar selbst war es, der mit Arayms Schwert vor ihn hintrat. Die Klinge glühte hell, als er sie auf Arayms Hände legte. Nach einem kurzen Zögern schlossen die Krieger seine Finger um das heisse Eisen und hielten ihn mit ihren Handschuhen fest. Der Schmerz war unvorstellbar. Araym schrie gepeinigt auf, doch als die Folter andauerte, verlor er gnädigerweise das Bewusstsein.


	5. Eine ungewöhnliche Begegnung

Disclaimer: Immer noch gehören alle bekannten Personen und Orte Tolkien.

**Eine ungewöhnliche Begegnung**

Die Sonne stand tief über dem Gondramgebirge und die Bäume und Felsen in der Ebene warfen lange Schatten. Das war dem Mann, der am Waldrand hinter einem Gebüsch kauerte, nur recht. Während er im Halbschatten zwischen den Bäumen vor Blicken geschützt war, lag die Wiese vor ihm noch im goldenen Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Der Mann beobachtete aufmerksam ein Kaninchen, das sich aus seinem Loch gewagt hatte und nun mitten auf der Wiese sass und an Grashalmen herumknabberte. Eigentlich hatte er keine Zeit zu rasten, aber seit Tagen hatte er nichts mehr gegessen und sein ausgezehrter Körper verlangte jetzt dringend nach Nahrung. Selbst er, der unter seinem Volk als ausgesprochen zäh galt, war am Ende. Zuviel war auf der letzten Wegstrecke noch geschehen, als er sich im Geiste bereits am Ziel gesehen hatte. Nachdem er endlich einen Pass über das Gondramgebirge gefunden und die Gebirgskette überstiegen hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass ihm das letzte Stück des Weges keine Schwierigkeiten mehr bereiten würde.

Als er dann aber die Berge hinunterstieg, war er plötzlich aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen worden. Er hatte zurückgeschossen, aber seine Gegner waren in einer erhöhten Position und konnten hinter Felsen Deckung finden, so dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihm kein gutes Ziel boten. Als er dem Angriff zu entkommen suchte, war er auf dem glatten, felsigen Untergrund ausgerutscht und gestürzt, und hatte dem tödlichen Pfeilhagel nur ausweichen können, indem er sich über eine Felskante hinaus in den Fluss fallen liess, der unterhalb des schmalen Pfades dahinfloss. Trotzdem hatte ihn ein Pfeil noch am Bein verletzen können, und ohne sein treues Pferd, das ihn gesucht und gefunden hatte, wäre er wohl nicht mehr sehr weit gekommen. Auch es war bei dem Überfall verletzt worden und lahmte je länger desto heftiger, aber wohl eher aus Erschöpfung. Drei Tage lang hatte man ihn gejagt, und auch wenn er seine Verfolger hörte und der Geruch ihrer erhitzten Reittiere ihm verriet, dass sie in seiner Nähe waren, hatte er sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Erst an diesem Morgen hatte er dann eine Gruppe von verhüllten Gestalten entdeckt, die auf ungewöhnlichen Reittieren sassen. Aus ihren Gesten hatte er entnommen, dass sie ihn suchten, aber seine Spur verloren hatten. So war er den ganzen Tag im Schutz des Waldes weitergeritten und hatte weder sich noch seinem Pferd eine Pause gegönnt. Erst jetzt, als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, hatte er seine Stute etwas ausruhen lassen und sich selbst neben ihr ins Gras gelegt. Er wusste, dass er heute Abend sein Ziel nicht mehr erreichen würde. Die verzweifelte Flucht der letzten Tage hatte ihm seine letzten Kräfte geraubt. Wenn er jetzt nicht anhielt um seine Wunden zu pflegen, etwas zu essen und vor allem seinem Pferd etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, dann würde er niemals über die Ebene kommen, die ihn noch von seinem Ziel trennte. Er wusste nicht, ob seine Verfolger seine Spur wiedergefunden hatten, aber wenn dem so war, dann hing alles davon ab, dass sein Reittier schneller war als die ihrigen.

Plötzlich setzte sich das Kaninchen auf die Hinterbeine und witterte in Richtung Westen, wo die Wiese zu einer sanften Hügelkette hin anstieg. Der Mann horchte angespannt in die selbe Richtung. Bald hörte er ein leises, melodisches Klingeln und auf einem der Hügel erschien eine Ziege. Ihr folgten etwa zwanzig weitere Ziegen und Zicklein, die sich gemütlich einen Weg in die Ebene hinunter suchten. Das Klingeln kam von den vordersten Ziegen, die Halsketten aus dünnen Metallplättchen trugen, welche aufeinander schlugen, wenn die Tiere sich bewegten. Als die Herde beinahe unten angekommen war, tauchte der Hirte auf der Hügelkuppe auf. Es war ein rothaariges Kind, das fröhlich über die Steine hinunter sprang und dabei vor sich hin sang. Als es näher kam, konnte der Mann im Wald die Worte der Hirtenweise verstehen.

„Lauft ihr Ziegen, lauft ihr Zicklein,  
Seht, es naht die Dunkelheit.  
Ihr zum Stall und ich ans Feuer  
Denn schon bald ist Schlafenszeit.

Lauft ihr Ziegen, lauft ihr Zicklein,  
Denn des Nachts die Wölfe drohn;  
Brauchen Futter für die Jungen.  
Rennt, die Wölfe warten schon.

Lauft ihr Ziegen, lauft ihr Zicklein,  
denn die Garde zieht umher,  
Und die düsteren Soldaten  
Mögen Ziegenbraten sehr.

Lauft ihr Ziegen, lauft ihr Zicklein,  
Rasch, bevor der Wind sich dreht.  
Draussen sind wir nirgends sicher,  
Wenn der schwarze Westwind weht.

Lauft ihr Ziegen, lauft ihr Zicklein,  
Seht, schon bald sind wir zuhaus'.  
Ruhen aus im warmen Stalle  
Zieh'n am Morgen wieder aus."

Als die letzte Strophe verklungen war, war auch das Kind nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Ziegen waren am Fuss des Hügels entlang nach Süden gezogen und hinter einer Hecke verschwunden. Leise verklang das Geläut der Herde in der Ferne. Der Mann liess sein Messer sinken, nach dem er im ersten Schreck gegriffen hatte, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kaninchen zu, das immer noch wie erstarrt an der gleichen Stelle sass und dorthin blickte, wo die Ziegen verschwunden waren.

Anarya lag flach ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch und blickte auf die Wiese hinunter, die im Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen lag. Sie sah das Kaninchen, das am Waldrand sass und dorthin blickte, wo ihre Ziegen verschwunden waren. Sie war froh, dass die Herde es nicht verscheucht hatte, denn ein Kaninchen war eine willkommene Abwechslung auf ihrem Speisezettel. Langsam schlich Anarya den Hügel hinab, wobei sie jeden Felsen und jedes Grasbüschel als Deckung benutzte. Das Kaninchen hatte sich wieder auf alle Viere niedergelassen und schien zu fressen. Plötzlich witterte es jedoch erneut und hoppelte dann auf den Waldrand zu. Anarya griff nach ihrem Bogen, obwohl sie gerne noch etwas näher herangeschlichen wäre. Aber sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass sich das Tier in den Wald rettete, und so musste sie jetzt handeln. Lautlos erhob sie sich, wobei sie darauf achtete im Schutz eines Gebüsches verborgen zu bleiben, legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und spannte den kurzen Hirtenbogen. Sorgfältig zielte sie, und schoss in dem Augenblick, als sich das Kaninchen aufrichtete, um Witterung aufzunehmen. Die Wucht, mit der der Pfeil traf, schleuderte das Tier hoch in die Luft, und mit einem dumpfen Laut landete es wieder am Boden. Anarya sprang auf und rannte den Hügel hinab. Doch als sie sich niederbeugte, um das Kaninchen aufzuheben, hörte sie einen herrischen Ruf.

„Daro! Halt ein!"

Anarya fuhr herum und starrte die Gestalt an, die aus dem Schatten der Bäume herauszuschweben schien wie eine Geistererscheinung. Es war ein junger Mann, vielleicht zwanzig Jahre alt. Er trug einen weiten Umhang, den er über die Schulter zurückgeschlagen hatte, so dass er den Blick auf seine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt freigab. Seine Kleidung schien aus kostbaren Stoffen zu bestehen, die reich mit silberglänzendem Faden bestickt waren. Das lange, schwarze Haar trug er offen, einzig die vordersten Strähnen hatte er zu Zöpfen geflochten und am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden, damit sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht fielen, welches auf aussergewöhnliche Weise edel und schön war.

Der Fremde trat auf sie zu, und als er näher kam verblasste der Eindruck des Überirdischen. Er war immer noch eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt, aber Anarya bemerkte nun, dass seine Kleidung abgenutzt und vielfach geflickt war. Sein Gesicht wirkte im Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen abgezehrt und blass, und selbst seine Bewegungen schienen nicht mehr unwirklich leicht, sondern nur noch unendlich müde. Offenbar war er irgendwo gestürzt, denn seine Kleidung war an einigen Stellen aufgerissen, und darunter waren Schürfwunden zu sehen. Am rechten Oberschenkel waren seine Beinkleider steif von getrocknetem Blut; vermutlich rührte daher das leichte Hinken, das ihr erst jetzt auffiel.

Als er vor ihr stehenblieb und das Kaninchen aufhob, trafen sich ihre Blicke, und Anarya erstarrte. Seine Augen waren verschieden – das rechte war hellgrau, das linke dagegen war von einem dunklen, beinahe schwarzen Blau. Anarya hatte sich selber oft genug im Spiegel gesehen, um zu wissen, dass sie dieselben Augen hatte, wie dieser Fremde; eines hell und so scharf, wie das des Adlers, das andere dunkel und unergründlich.

Auch der Fremde schien einen Moment lang erschrocken zu sein, aber er fasste sich schneller wieder als sie.

„Ich denke, dieses Kaninchen gehört mir. Mein Pfeil hat es getroffen, und ich würde es gerne zum Abendbrot essen."

Seine Stimme war leise und er sprach mit einem seltsamen Akzent, den Anarya nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

„Wer seid Ihr?", stiess sie nervös hervor, streckte nun aber ebenfalls die Hand nach dem Kaninchen aus und fasste es an den Hinterbeinen.

Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie nun tun sollte, aber sie hatte nicht im Sinn, ihre Jagdbeute diesem Fremden zu überlassen. Wenn er wollte, konnte er ihr das Kaninchen bestimmt spielend leicht entwinden, daher hielt Anarya es nicht sonderlich fest. Doch der Fremde hatte nicht im Sinn, ihr das Tier zu entreissen. Er liess seine Hand langsam sinken, worauf das Kaninchen zu Boden fiel, da Anarya auf diese Bewegung nicht gefasst gewesen war. Der Mann blickte ernst auf das Mädchen herab.

„Ich bin nur ein hungriger Reisender, der sich gerade ein Kaninchen geschossen hat und es jetzt gerne braten würde."

Anarya bückte sich und hob das tote Tier auf.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Ihr damit sagen wollt. Ich habe dieses Kaninchen geschossen!"

Er sah erst Anarya und dann das Kaninchen an und lachte plötzlich leise auf. Es war ein seltsames Lachen, das eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen verursachte. Die Stimme des Fremden klang, als hätte er seit Tagen mit niemandem geredet, geschweige denn über irgendetwas gelacht.

„Wahrhaftig, ein sehr guter Schuss! Es scheint, als müssten wir uns die Beute teilen!"

Auch Anarya sah sich jetzt das Tierchen an und verstand, was er meinte. Ihr Pfeil stak immer noch in der Brust des Kaninchens, aber in seinem Hals steckte der abgebrochene Schaft eines zweiten Pfeils. Erst jetzt fiel Anarya der Langbogen auf, den der Fremde am Rücken trug. In seinem Köcher steckten weissgefiederte Pfeile aus demselben hellen Holz, wie derjenige, der das Kaninchen getroffen hatte. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, welcher Pfeil der tödliche gewesen war, und so kam Anarya zum selben Schluss wie der Fremde.

„Es wird schon bald dunkel, und meine Ziegen müssen in den Stall. Wenn Ihr mitkommt, können wir das Kaninchen am Feuer braten, und...", Anarya sah die Erschöpfung in den Augen des Fremden, „...und wir können uns auch mein Abendbrot teilen. Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr dann bei den Ziegen schlafen – es wird eine kalte Nacht, und im Stall ist es schön warm, wenn man den Geruch aushält."

Er wusste, dass er sich von den Menschen auf dieser Seite der Berge fernhalten sollte, aber das Mädchen schien trotz seines jungen Alters vertrauenswürdig zu sein, und die Aussicht auf ein Feuer und eine Mahlzeit war zu verlockend um darauf zu verzichten. Auch schätzte er seine Verfolger so ein, dass sie ihm nicht zur Hütte eines Hirten folgen würden. So wenig er über sie wusste, so war ihm klar, dass sie unter allen Umständen vermieden, von den Einwohnern Amaronds gesehen zu werden. Er nickte.

„Ich werde mit dir gehen, aber erst muss ich noch mein Pferd holen. Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Er trat zurück in den Wald und Anarya hörte ihn leise vor sich hin murmeln. Dann kam er zurück, gefolgt von einem Pferd, wie es Anarya noch nie gesehen hatte. Dies hier war keines der kräftigen Karrenpferde, die sie für die Feldarbeit brauchten, noch war es eines jener grossen Kriegspferde, die die Streitwagen der Fürsten in die Schlacht zogen. Das Tier war etwa so gross, wie die Pferde der Bauern, aber es war so schlank und zierlich wie ein Reh und sein Fell war rabenschwarz. Es trug kein Geschirr, sondern nur zwei Taschen, die auf seinen Rücken geschnallt waren und ihm auf beiden Seiten über die Flanken herunterhingen. Was Anarya am meisten erstaunte war, dass das Pferd dem Mann auf den Fuss folgte, ohne dass er es an einem Strick mit sich führte.

Als sie bei ihr angelangt waren, blieben der Mann und das Tier stehen.

„Das ist Sirrah. Sie hat mich den ganzen Weg hierher begleitet und ich wäre froh, wenn ich sie heute Nacht in Sicherheit vor den Wölfen wüsste. Ich weiss, dass man in Amarond nicht viel von Pferden hält, aber vielleicht kannst du bei ihr eine Ausnahme machen?"

Anarya zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. Sirrah war ein Wort aus der alten Sprache Amaronds. Diese wurde schon seit langer Zeit nur noch bei traditionellen Festen verwendet, oder von alten Dorfhexen, die unverständliche Heilsprüche in Alt-Amarondisch murmelten, wenn sie Kranke behandelten. Das Mädchen kannte ein paar Worte davon – hatte sie doch früher viel Zeit in der Hütte der alten Kräuterfrau am Rand der Wüste verbracht und ihren Liedern und Geschichten gelauscht. Wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, so war Sirrah die Bezeichnung für einen schwarzen Opal. Diese seltenen Steine wurden verwendet, wenn jemand unter dem schwarzen Fieber litt, und man sprach ihnen gewaltige Kräfte zu. Ein Pferd, das nach einem Edelstein benannt war? In dem Moment wurde Anarya bewusst, dass sie den Namen des Mannes vor ihr nicht kannte. Wieso stellte er sein Pferd vor und nicht sich selber? Dann merkte sie, dass sie auch nicht gesagt hatte, wie sie hiess.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Anarya. Ich komme aus Windholm am Fuss der Berge und verbringe hier meine Hütezeit, wie es bei uns Brauch ist."

Der Fremde neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Du kannst mich Ustered nennen. Woher ich komme, werde ich dir nicht hier erzählen – es ist eine lange Geschichte und deine Ziegen sind schon weit. Komm, wir wollen sehen, ob wir sie noch einholen können!"

Ustered? Anarya dachte nach. So wenig sie von der alten Sprache Amaronds wusste, so war ihr doch bewusst, dass auch dies ein Name war, der daraus abgeleitet war. Nach einigem Überlegen kam sie schliesslich darauf, dass er die Worte „Fremd" und „Westen" enthielt. „Fremder aus dem Westen"? Ja, das musste es sein! Dass dies nicht der richtige Name des Mannes war, war offensichtlich, aber weshalb gab er ihr so eindeutig einen falschen und dazu noch ungewöhnlichen Namen an? Jeder wusste, dass es im Westen nichts Gutes gab. Aus dem Westen kam das schwarze Fieber, dort trieb die dunkle Garde ihr Unwesen, dort versperrte das unbezwingbare Gondramgebirge den Weg.

Während sie noch überlegte, schwang Ustered sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes und streckte Anarya den Arm entgegen. Diese wich entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass jemand auf einem Pferd geritten wäre, schon gar nicht ohne Zaumzeug oder Geschirr. Pferde waren wilde, unberechenbare Tiere, die erst dann zu gebrauchen waren, wenn man ihren Willen gebrochen hatte, und noch dann war es besser, ihnen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Ustered lachte leise auf.

„Ich hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass dir das seltsam vorkommen muss. Glaube mir, Sirrah ist es seit Jahren gewohnt, einen Reiter zu tragen und wird dulden, dass du dich vor mich hinsetzt."

Er trieb die Stute sanft auf Anarya zu und streckte ihr erneut den Arm entgegen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und krallte sich an seinem Arm fest. Ungelenk kletterte sie nun an der Flanke des Pferdes empor, das geduldig stillstand, bis Ustered es geschafft hatte, sie vor sich hin zu setzen. Er hielt sie an der Hüfte fest und rief Sirrah ein paar Worte in einer fremden Sprache zu. Das Pferd setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Nach einiger Zeit entspannte sich Anarya ein wenig. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, auf einem Pferd zu sitzen, aber es war durchaus nicht so schlimm, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Das Tier schien auf den leisesten Wink Ustereds zu reagieren, und es setzte seine Hufe so vorsichtig, als wüsste es, dass Anarya ihm nicht vertraute.

„Wollen wir ein bisschen schneller reiten?", fragte Ustered neben ihrem Ohr, und Anarya nickte.

„Noro, Sirrah, noro!"

Das Pferd schnaubte und galoppierte an. Viel schneller als Anarya erwartet hätte, erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Da vorne waren schon ihre Ziegen, die sich am Zaun um den Stall drängten und darauf warteten, dass sie sie einliess.

„Daro, Sirrah!"

Das Pferd verlangsamte seine Gangart und blieb am Zaun stehen. Mit Hilfe des Fremden kletterte Anarya vom Rücken der Stute hinunter und ging zum Tor. Fast bereute sie ein bisschen, dass der Ritt schon zuende war.

Pferd und Reiter folgten ihr langsamer nach, und der Fremde liess seinen Blick über Anaryas Unterkunft schweifen. Ein einfacher Zaun umgab eine kleine Hütte, einen Stall und einen Schuppen, der an einer Seite offen war. Zwischen Stall und Hütte gab es einen Brunnen, der munter vor sich hin plätscherte. Erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, wie nahe die Wüste war, aber andererseits auch verständlich, da sie schon auf dem Weg an einigen kleinen Bächen vorbeigeritten waren. Langsam führte der Mann sein Pferd zum Brunnen und tränkte es, während Anarya sich um die Ziegen kümmerte.

Kurze Zeit später sassen Anarya und der Fremde einander gegenüber am Feuer und warteten darauf, dass das Kaninchen gar wurde. Das Hirtenmädchen hatte dunkles Brot, Butter und Ziegenkäse aus der Hütte mitgebracht, nachdem sie die Ziegen versorgt hatte, und als sie sah, wie hungrig ihr Gast auf das Essen starrte, war sie noch einmal hineingegangen und hatte einen Topf geholt. Der Mann sah ihr zu, wie sie ein ihm fremdes Getreide mit Wasser aufkochte und dann kleingeschnittene Früchte hinzugab, die er auch nicht kannte. Ein süsslicher Geruch stieg aus dem Topf auf. Anarya öffnete ein kleines Ledersäckchen und entnahm ihm eine Handvoll von einem gelben Pulver, das sie zu der brodelnden Masse gab. Dann blickte sie ihn fragend an und nahm das halbgare Kaninchen vom Spiess, auf den es der Mann gesteckt hatte, nachdem er ihm das Fell abgezogen hatte. Rasch hatte sie es in kleine Stücke zerlegt, die sie nun zu den anderen Zutaten in den Topf gab. Ein kleines Wurzelstück aus einem anderen Lederbeutel rundete das Ganze ab.

„Ich war heute weit weg mit den Ziegen, und die Nacht wird kalt. An solchen Abenden habe ich gerne etwas Warmes im Magen. Ihr habt hoffentlich nichts dagegen, dass ich unser Kaninchen gleich mit dem Reis zusammen koche?"

Ihr Gast schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich auf Anaryas Aufforderung hin ein Stück Brot und etwas Käse genommen und bemühte sich nun, langsam zu essen, um nicht allzu ausgehungert zu wirken. Endlich war auch das Kaninchen gar, und das Hirtenmädchen schöpfte von dem Eintopfgericht in zwei irdene Schalen. Der Fremde, der ihr etwas misstrauisch beim Kochen zugesehen hatte, stellte fest, dass das Kaninchen zwar ungewöhnlich aber gleichwohl sehr gut schmeckte. Der Reis, wie Anarya das helle Getreide genannt hatte, war mehr oder weniger geschmacklos, aber ausgesprochen nahrhaft.

Auch Anarya hatte hungrig die erste Schale Reis geleert und schöpfte nun nach. Unauffällig betrachtete sie den Mann ihr gegenüber. Ustered hatte er sich genannt. Ob er wohl tatsächlich aus dem Westen kam? Er ass hastig, aber trotzdem gesittet.

„Was starrst du mich so an, Kind?", riss sie Ustereds Stimme aus ihren Betrachtungen. „Hast du noch nie einen hungrigen Reisenden gesehen?"

„Ihr habt mir noch nicht gesagt, was ihr hier wollt, Fremder aus dem Westen", stiess sie leise hervor. „Es gibt in dieser Gegend nicht viele Reisende, und schon gar nicht aus dem Westen."

Der junge Mann nickte.

„Du hast also verstanden, woher ich komme – hast den Namen zu entschlüsseln gewusst, den ich dir angegeben habe. Ja, ich komme aus dem Westen, von jenseits des Gondramgebirges. Es war eine lange Reise und sie war anstrengend. Ich bin hierhergekommen, weil ich eine Frau suche. Kirgu Tammari ist ihr Name, und sie soll irgendwo am Rande der grossen Felswüste wohnen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja weiterhelfen?"

Anarya zögerte.

„Was wollt Ihr von Kirgu?"

Er schwieg einen Moment lang und senkte dann den Kopf.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich bin dir für deine Hilfe sehr dankbar, aber ich wäre froh, wenn du mir keine weiteren Fragen stellen würdest. Sage mir, wo ich Kirgu Tammari finden kann, wenn du es weißt, aber versuche nicht, herauszufinden, wer ich bin, und was ich will. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, wenn du nichts über mich erfährst."

Er sah, wie das Mädchen erstarrte. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte er, sie werde ihn und sein Pferd wegschicken, aber stattdessen erhob sie sich und ging in ihre Hütte. Dann kam sie zurück und warf schweigend einen Arm voll Stroh und eine Decke in eine Ecke des Schuppens neben dem Stall. Sie stellte einen kleinen irdenen Krug vor seine Füsse und blickte ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen an.

„Dort könnt ihr schlafen. Das hier müsst Ihr vor dem Schlafengehen trinken; es vertreibt die Kälte."

Mit diesen Worten deutete sie erst auf den Schuppen und dann auf den Krug. Dann ging sie in ihre Hütte, ohne ihn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und schlug vehement die Türe hinter sich zu.

„Anarya", murmelte der Fremde leise, als sie gegangen war. „Nicht nur mein Name sagt viel aus, Kind, auch der deine. Er sagt mir, dass ich meinem Ziel nahe bin."

Die Flüssigkeit im Krug dampfte vor Hitze und roch nach Kräutern. Es war inzwischen trotz des Feuers unangenehm kalt geworden, und so trank er das Gefäss leer. Die Schlafstelle dagegen interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. Nachdem er noch einen Moment ins erlöschende Feuer gestarrt hatte, erhob er sich, um noch einmal nach seinem Pferd zu sehen. Doch bevor er auch nur ein paar Schritte getan hatte, überkam ihn ein unerträgliches Schwindelgefühl, und er brach zusammen.


	6. Morgen

A/N: Liest hier eigentlich jemand mit? Ich würde mich über eine kurze Rückmeldung wirklich sehr freuen, auch wenn es nur ein "Ja, ich lese" ist...

**Morgen**

Als der Reisende erwachte, war der Morgen schon angebrochen. Die Ziegen waren verschwunden, und mit ihnen Anarya. Das Feuer brannte fröhlich vor sich hin, und über ihm hing ein Topf, aus dem es dampfte. Als er sich aufrichtete, merkte er, dass er immer noch dort lag, wo er am Vorabend das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, aber jemand, vermutlich Anarya, hatte ihm seinen Umhang als Kissen unter den Kopf geschoben und ihn mit einer Decke zugedeckt. Ausserdem hatte sie ihm seine Stiefel ausgezogen und sie neben die Türe gestellt. Als er zum Feuer trat, sah er auf seinen gepackten Taschen ein in Tuch eingeschlagenes Stück Brot, ein Stück Käse und eine Lederflasche liegen. Ausserdem lag ein Pergament dort, auf das eine einfache Karte aufgemalt war. Als der Mann sie betrachtete, verstand er, dass Anarya ihm aufgezeichnet hatte, wie er Kirgu Tammari finden konnte. Auf der Rückseite des Pergaments stand etwas geschrieben, aber er kannte die Schrift nicht, und so steckte er die Karte in seine Tasche. Neben dem Feuer standen auch ein Krug Wasser und ein Tongefäss mit Deckel und darauf lagen ein paar schneeweisse Stoffstreifen. Als er den Topf öffnete, erkannte er, dass es sich beim Inhalt um eine Salbe handeln musste. Er säuberte die Schnitt- und Schürfwunden, die er sich in den Bergen zugezogen hatte und behandelte dann auch die tiefe Verletzung an seinem Bein, so gut er es vermochte.

Auch für Sirrah hatte das Hirtenmädchen gesorgt. Die Stute stand wartend am Brunnen, wo Anarya sie mit einem Strick festgebunden hatte. Ihre Verletzungen waren ebenfalls mit der Salbe bestrichen, was vermutlich auch der Grund für das Anbinden war. Vor dem Pferd lagen vereinzelte Heubüschel am Boden, die darauf hindeuteten, dass Sirrah gefüttert worden war.

Der Fremde packte seine Sachen zusammen und band dann die Stute los. Doch bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, ging er noch einmal zu der Hütte zurück und legte die silberne Spange, mit der er seinen Mantel zusammenhielt, auf die säuberlich zusammengefaltete Decke. Dann ging er zum Brunnen und schwang sich auf den Rücken seines wartenden Pferdes. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, ritt er nach Osten, der Wüste entgegen.

Anarya lag bäuchlings hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt und sah zu, wie der Fremde davonritt. Erst hatte sie ihm zu Kirgu folgen oder gar vor ihm dort sein wollen, um die alte Frau vor ihm zu warnen, aber dann hatte sie sich gesagt, dass er bestimmt nicht das Gondramgebirge überquert hatte, nur um hier einer alten Frau etwas zuleide zu tun. Er hatte ihr verboten, Fragen zu stellen, was sie im ersten Moment sehr wütend gemacht hatte, aber wenn sie an seinen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck dachte, musste er auch gute Gründe für sein Schweigen haben. Trotzdem beschloss Anarya, die alte Kirgu Tammari bald einmal wieder zu besuchen. In zwei Tagen sollte ihr Bruder Tárion hierher kommen, um die Ziegen zu übernehmen. Er würde auch ihr Kamel mitbringen, so dass Anarya auf dem Heimweg ins Dorf noch rasch bei Kirgu vorbeireiten konnte. Anarya dachte nach. Sie hatte die alte Kräuterfrau seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.

Eine Zeitlang war sie oft bei ihr gewesen, und Kirgu hatte ihr viel über die Pflanzen und Tiere des Landes beigebracht. Kirgu Tammari kannte auch Unmengen an alten Geschichten und Liedern, in denen es um längst vergangene Helden ging, von denen Anarya noch nie gehört hatte. Besonders die Geschichten von den unsterblichen Völkern, die auf einer Insel fern im Westen lebten, hatten Anarya immer gefallen. Es ging dabei um die schönen und edlen Elben, die einst überall auf der Welt gelebt hatten und Seite an Seite mit den Menschen gekämpft hatten, als das Böse die Macht erlangen wollte. Als jedoch das Böse in einem letzten grossen Krieg vernichtet worden war, hatten sich die Elben zu den grossen Häfen begeben und waren nach Westen gesegelt, um nie wieder zurückzukehren. Dort lebten sie nun bei den Göttern, auf einer Insel, die so vollkommen war, wie es einst die ganze Welt hätte sein sollen.

Anarya erinnerte sich an den wehmütigen Ausdruck auf Kirgus Gesicht, wenn sie von der Elbin Lúthien erzählte, die ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihre Liebe zum Menschen Beren aufgegeben hatte und mit ihm zusammen alt geworden war. Dies war immer eine von Anaryas Lieblingsgeschichten gewesen, auch wenn sie traurig endete. Wie oft hatte sie mitgefiebert, wenn Beren den Edelstein aus der Krone des bösen Herrschers schnitt oder zusammen mit Lúthien aus den dunklen Verliesen floh. Und wie oft hatte sie geweint, wenn der tapfere Jagdhund Berens sein Leben für ihn liess und Beren dann selber getötet wurde.

Besonders schön war aber der Schluss, als Lúthien Beren aus dem Totenreich zurückholen durfte, um ein Menschenleben gemeinsam mit ihm zu verbringen.

„Und Lúthien ist zusammen mit Beren alt geworden und gestorben, und so ist die schönste Elbin, die je über diese Erde wandelte, am Ende ihres Lebens nicht nach Westen in die Unsterblichen Lande gesegelt, sondern hat hier in Mittelerde als alte Frau den Tod einer Sterblichen erfahren."

Mit diesen Worten endete die Geschichte und Kirgu pflegte dann einen Moment lang gedankenverloren vor sich hin zu starren, bevor sie in die Küche ging, um Anarya etwas Kuchen oder ein paar Früchte zu holen.

Als Ustered nicht mehr zu sehen war, erhob sich Anarya und ging hinunter zur Hütte. Sofort entdeckte sie das silberne Schmuckstück auf der zusammengefalteten Decke, mit der sie den Schlafenden zugedeckt hatte. Anarya hatte dem Fremden angesehen, dass er weiterreiten wollte, sobald sie schlief, aber er sah so erschöpft aus, dass sie ihm ein starkes Schlafmittel gegeben hatte, das sie sonst für die Pflege kranker Tiere verwendete. Geschwächt, wie er war, hatte das Mittel sofort gewirkt, und Anarya hatte sich um ihn und sein Pferd kümmern können. Sie hatte der Versuchung widerstanden, seine Packtaschen zu durchsuchen und hatte sich damit begnügt, ihn einfach nur Proviant und eine Karte für seine Weiterreise bereitzulegen. Es hatte sie einiges an Mut gekostet, den fremden Mann einfach so zu betäuben, aber sie hatte das sichere Gefühl gehabt, richtig zu handeln, und sie war sich sicher, dass er auch nicht böse auf sie sein würde.

Die Brosche, die Ustered zurückgelassen hatte, war geformt wie ein Segelschiff, dessen Segel aus einem bläulichen Stein waren. Das Schiff selber bestand aus schwerem Silber, das auf feinste Weise geschmiedet worden war. Nie zuvor hatte Anarya etwas Vergleichbares gesehen, obschon ihre Mutter einige äusserst wertvolle Schmuckstücke besass. Sorgfältig schlug sie die Brosche in ein sauberes Stück Leinen ein und verstaute sie dann in der Tasche, die sie mit nach Hause nehmen wollte, wenn Tárion sie ablösen kam.

Nach zwei Monaten in den Bergen freute sie sich darauf, wieder ins Dorf zurück zu kommen und ihre Familie wiederzusehen. Seit Jahren war es Brauch, dass die Kinder des Dorfes in den Bergen die Herden hüteten. Dabei kamen die Nachkommen des Fürsten ebenso an die Reihe wie die Kinder der ärmsten Leibeigenen. Wenn sie nach zwei Monden aus den Bergen zurückkamen, wurden sie für zwei Monde in den Wissenschaften unterrichtet und lebten dann für drei Monde bei ihren Familien. Dieser Zyklus wiederholte sich, bis das Kind alt genug war, um einen Beruf zu wählen und eine Familie zu gründen. Vor langer Zeit hatte der Grossvater des jetzigen Fürsten dies angeordnet, damit alle jungen Leute sowohl lernten in der Wildnis zu leben, als auch, sich in der Stadt zu behaupten. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass es einem Fürstensohn nicht schaden konnte, wenn er wusste, wie es sich in einem Ziegenstall schlief, und dass es auch unter den ärmsten Bauern Kinder geben konnte, die eine Begabung für das Studium der Wissenschaften hatten.

Anarya hatte nie etwas dagegen gehabt, dass sie als Tochter des jetzigen Fürsten Bradwen von Fenring in die Berge ziehen musste. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder Tárion war sie sogar froh, wenn sie dem mühsamen Studium der Mathematik eine Zeitlang entfliehen konnte, ganz zu schweigen von den grässlichen Stunden, in denen sie nähen, sticken und kochen lernen musste. Während Tárion am liebsten von früh bis spät in seiner Kammer sass und irgendwelche Schriftrollen studierte, zog Anarya es vor, draussen über die Felder zu tollen, mit den Dorfkindern Krieg zu spielen oder mit ihrem Kamel durch die Gegend zu streunen.

Anarya dachte an den Ritt auf dem Pferd des Fremden zurück. Nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass man ein Pferd reiten könnte wie ein Kamel. Ob es wohl möglich war, eines der Bauernpferde soweit zu bringen, dass es einen trug? Anarya hatte oft zugesehen, wie man die Pferde dazu abrichtete, eine Karre zu ziehen. Sie wurden vor eine grosse, mit Steinen beladene Karre gebunden, die zu schwer war, um sie zu ziehen. Dann stellte man ein Gefäss mit Wasser gerade knapp ausser Reichweite des Pferdes auf den Boden. Wenn das Tier aufhörte, sich gegen das Geschirr zu wehren, entfernte man nach und nach die Steine vom Wagen, bis das Pferd ihn gerade knapp ziehen konnte. So angeschirrt blieb das Tier dann tagelang auf der Weide stehen, bis es gelernt hatte, dass es nur zu Wasser und Futter kam, wenn es den Wagen hinter sich her zog. Die Pferde lernten die Peitsche kennen und fürchteten sich bald so sehr vor den Menschen, dass sie nicht mehr wagten, sich gegen sie zu wehren. Auf diese Weise gezähmt, konnte man die Tiere für die Feldarbeit verwenden, aber nur erwachsene Männer durften mit ihnen arbeiten, denn die Tiere blieben unberechenbar. Ihr Vater, der Fürst, hatte Anarya einmal erklärt, dass Pferde zu stolz seien, um den Menschen zu dienen.

„Sieh dir die Kamele an, Anarya", hatte er gesagt. „Wenn man lange genug mit ihnen übt, legen sie sich auf Kommando auf den Boden, damit man auf ihren Rücken klettern kann. Kein Pferd würde sich jemals so erniedrigen, nicht einmal nachdem man seinen Willen gebrochen hat. Ich habe schon Pferde gesehen, die lieber verhungert sind, als sich zu unterwerfen – sie sind dumm, sehr dumm, aber sie haben ihren Stolz."

Sirrah, die Stute des Fremden, hatte auf Anarya nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als ob sie dumm wäre. Sie hatte Ustered auf den leisesten Wink hin gehorcht und hatte sogar sie, Anarya, auf ihrem Rücken geduldet. Trotzdem war es Anarya nicht vorgekommen, als ob Ustered ihren Willen gebrochen hätte. Vielmehr schien es, als ob er und Sirrah Freunde wären.

Als Anarya die Wunden des Pferdes behandelt hatte, war es ihr erst unheimlich gewesen, sich dem Tier zu nähern. Doch Sirrah hatte ohne den geringsten Widerstand geduldet, dass Anarya ihr einen Strick um den Hals legte und sie festband. Während der Behandlung war die Stute ein paar Mal zusammengezuckt, aber sie hatte nie versucht, sich zu wehren. Es war, als wüsste sie, dass Anarya ihr helfen wollte.

Anarya wandte sich von der Hütte und wanderte nach Westen, den Hügeln zu. Sie wusste in etwa, wohin die Ziegen am Morgen gezogen waren, und es war an der Zeit, sich wieder zu ihnen zu gesellen.


	7. Zwillinge

**Zwillinge**

Weit im Norden, zwischen den Gipfeln, die Angmar, das Reich des Hexenkönigs überragten, lag das kleine Dorf Hornthal im verborgenen Grund am Ende der Hornklamm. Die Schlucht trug diesen Namen, weil sie in einem weiten Bogen die Felswände durchschnitt und sich vom schmalen Eingang bis hin zum Lichtersee gleichmässig verbreiterte, so dass sie vom Gipfel der Winterspitze aus gesehen die Form eines Kardukhorns hatte. Wer nicht wusste, dass sich am Ende der Klamm ein kesselförmiges Tal befand, hatte keinen Grund, sich durch die schmale Felsspalte zu zwängen, die den Anfang der Schlucht ausmachte. So breit, dass ein ausgewachsenes Karduk gerade noch hindurchpasste, war der Eingang der Hornklamm nur dann begehbar, wenn der Silberbach nicht zu stark angeschwollen war, denn man musste einige Zeit darin waten, bis sich die Felswände voneinander entfernten und Platz liessen für einen schmalen Steg, der bis in den verborgenen Grund führte.

Das Dorf selber schien nur aus ein paar ärmlichen Hütten zu bestehen. Gebaut aus dem knorrigen Holz der verkrüppelten Kiefern, die man weiter unten am Berghang vereinzelt antraf, kam es einem so vor, als hielten die Hütten nur durch den Schnee zusammen, den der Wind in hohen Wällen an den Hauswänden auftürmte. Im Winter sah man oft nur einige weisse Hügel, aus denen oben der Rauch der Kardukmistfeuer aufstieg.

Am Ende des verborgenen Grunds lag der Lichtersee, der Sommer wie Winter von einer dicken Eisschicht bedeckt war. Nur dort wo der Silberbach in den See floss und dort wo er ihn wieder verliess, gab es Flächen offenen Wassers. Die Eisdecke war es, die dem See seinen Namen gegeben hatte. In kalten klaren Nächten nämlich, wenn es lange Zeit nicht geschneit hatte und das Eis auf dem See freilag, dann sah man die weite Fläche manchmal grünlich leuchten, als ob sie das Nordlicht am Himmel widerspiegle. Im Dorf kannte man den Ursprung des Leuchtens, aber man hielt es geheim und war froh, wenn man sagen hörte, im verborgenen Grund spuke es – das hielt ungebetene Besucher fern.

Am Ufer des Sees befand sich ein schneebedeckter Hügel, dessen halbrunde Kuppe zu ebenmässig war, um natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein. Er war etwa fünfzehn Fuss hoch, und man brauchte an die fünfzig Schritte, um ihn zu umrunden. Am Fuss des Hügels, auf der dem See abgewandten Seite, war der Schnee auf einer kreisrunden Fläche festgetrampelt, und von dort aus führte ein Pfad zum Dorf hinüber. Zwischen dem eigentlichen Dorf und dem Hügel gab es noch eine weitere Holzhütte, lang und niedrig gebaut. Hier wohnten die jungen Leute, die keine Kinder mehr waren, aber auch noch nicht als Erwachsene galten.

Die Herrschaft des Hexenkönigs hatte das Bergvolk misstrauisch gemacht, und sie hatten zuviel unter Orks, Wargen und anderen Monstern aus Angmar gelitten, um noch Vertrauen zu anderen Völkern zu haben. Noch hunderte von Jahren nachdem der Hexenkönig aus Angmar vertrieben worden war, wimmelte es in den Bergen von seinen Kreaturen, die auch ohne den Befehl ihres Meisters nur Tod und Verderben brachten.

Daher war es ein verschlossenes, wortkarges Volk, das hier in den höchsten Höhen des Nebelgebirges lebte. Nur in den härtesten Wintern wagten sich kleine Jägertrupps von den Bergen hinunter, doch sie hüteten sich, anderen Menschen zu begegnen.

Nur wenige Waldläufer aus dem Norden und ein paar Elben aus Bruchtal wussten, dass in harten Wintern geheimnisvolle Jäger durch die Wälder strichen, aber selbst ihnen gelang es nie, diese zu treffen. Ihre Kenntnisse der Wildnis schienen noch besser zu sein als jene der Waldläufer, und sie waren so grosse Meister darin, ihre Spuren zu verwischen, dass ihnen selbst die Elben nicht folgen konnten.

Wenn man in den unwirtlichen Höhen der Berge überleben wollte, musste man sich an die Regeln halten, die einem die Natur aufzwang. Für die Einhaltung dieser Regeln sorgten die Lumianen, welche die Dörfer regierten und die Gesetze machten. Wer die Regeln verletzte, wurde hart bestraft, aber man kannte nichts anderes, und nur selten wagte es jemand, sich den Entscheidungen der Räte der Lumianen zu widersetzen.

Solange man sich erinnern konnte, wachten die Lumianen über die Dörfer und sorgten für ihr Wohl. In jedem Dorf gab es zu jeder Zeit drei von ihnen. Die Lumiane des Firns war diejenige, welche die Erinnerung bewahrte. Sie kannte die Vergangenheit und wusste alles darüber, was ihr Volk betraf. Sie war die Bewahrerin der Gesetze. Wann immer jemand gegen eine Regel verstiess, suchte sie in ihrer Erinnerung nach ähnlichen Begebenheiten und berichtete, wie man damals entschieden hatte. Vermutlich waren die Lumianen des Firns auch die Einzigen, die wussten, woher das Bergvolk gekommen war, und weshalb es in den Bergen lebte, aber darüber verloren sie nie ein Wort. Sie erklärten auch nicht, weshalb die Lumianen und ihre Krieger, die Kargai sich von den anderen Dorfbewohnern unterschieden, und man fragte sie nicht, denn es war schon immer so gewesen.

Die Lumianen und die Kargai waren grösser als die anderen Dorfbewohner, sie hatten edlere Gesichtszüge und sie waren stärker, zäher und begabter als diese. Vor allem aber wurden sie viel älter – es hiess sogar sie seien unsterblich – und sie konnten Magie wirken. Es waren keine grossen Zauber, die sie beherrschten, aber sie genügten, um dort zu helfen, wo man mit reiner Körperkraft nicht weiterkam. Auch die Erinnerung der Lumianen des Firns hatte mit Magie zu tun, denn wie hätten sie sich sonst an die gesamte Vergangenheit erinnern sollen?

Neben der Lumiane des Firns gab es in jedem Dorf eine Lumiane des Frostes. Sie war es, die das Urteil sprach, nachdem die Lumiane des Firns die Gesetze dargelegt hatte. Das Urteil der Lumiane des Frostes war endgültig, und es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihr zu widersprechen. In den meisten Fällen war dies auch nicht nötig, denn die Gesetze waren eindeutig. Gab es dennoch einmal einen besonders schwierigen Fall, so wurde dieser auf das nächste Treffen der Dörfer vertagt, wo sich die Lumianen des Frostes aller Dörfer dann untereinander berieten.

War die Lumiane des Firns überall beliebt, so begegnete man der Lumiane des Frostes mit Ehrfurcht. Doch am meisten gefürchtet war die Lumiane des Sturms. Sie war es, die über die Kargai befahl, aber sie war es auch, die das Urteil vollstreckte, das die Lumiane des Frostes gesprochen hatte. Die Lumiane des Sturms war die einzige, die ab und zu das Dorf verliess, um zusammen mit den Kargai zu jagen oder zu kämpfen. Dies geschah nur in Zeiten der Not, denn sonst verliessen die Lumianen das Dorf nur, um zu einem der Sonnwendfeste zu gehen. Die Macht der Lumianen des Sturms war gross. Sie beherrschten Wind und Wasser, Fels, Eis und Schnee. Auch die Kargai konnten auf die Natur einwirken, aber selbst zu sechst konnten sie ihre Kräfte nicht mit denen einer Lumiane messen.

Die Kargai waren die Beschützer des Dorfes. Sie lebten bei den Lumianen und verliessen das Dorf nur, um es zu verteidigen, oder um zu jagen. Die Dorfbewohner liebten sie, auch wenn sie ihnen mit Achtung begegneten. Zu jeder Zeit gab es sechs Kargai im Dorf, und solange sie da waren, fühlte man sich sicher.

Es waren einfache Leute, die in diesen Dörfern in den Bergen lebten, und sie interessierten sich nicht für die Vergangenheit. In einer solch unwirtlichen Gegend musste man im Jetzt leben, wenn man durchhalten wollte. Keiner der Dorfbewohner wusste, woher sein Volk kam, oder weshalb sie in den eisigen Bergen lebten, wo es doch weiter unten grosse Wälder, grüne Wiesen und Seen gab, die nicht zugefroren waren, doch es zweifelte auch keiner an der Weisheit der Lumianen, und solange diese nicht den Befehl gaben, ins Tal zu gehen, würde kein Dorfbewohner jemals den Schutz der Berge verlassen.

An einem sonnigen Frühlingstag standen die Männer aus Hornthal am Eingang zur Hornklamm und räumten den Schnee zur Seite, der die Schlucht verstopfte. Die Stimmung war bedrückt, und man konnte die Angst förmlich spüren, die über dem Dorf lag. Vier Tage war es nun her, dass eine Lawine die Hornklamm zugeschüttet hatte. Dies ereignete sich jedes Jahr, doch dieses Mal hatte ein sonniger Tag ausgereicht, um die Schneewechte zu lösen, die sich schon seit Tagen bedrohlich über die Klamm geneigt hatte. Normalerweise lösten die Kargai die Lawine bewusst aus, doch diesmal waren sie zu spät gewesen. Sie waren noch dabei gewesen, die Schlucht zu sichern, bevor sie die Wechte losbrechen wollten, als der Schnee bereits donnernd in die Tiefe stürzte. Die Dorfbewohner hatten die Katastrophe unbeschadet überstanden, aber von den sechs Kargai war keine Spur mehr zu finden. Selbst jetzt, nach vier Tagen, hatte man noch keinen der Körper aus der Schneemasse bergen können. Kurz nach dem Abgang der Lawine war auf den Befehl der Lumianen hin ein Jung-Kargai auf den Dorfplatz getreten und hatte den verschreckten Dorfbewohnern mitgeteilt, dass aus dem Dorf Gletschern neue Kargai geschickt würden, und dass man versuchen solle, die Klamm freizuräumen, aber seither hatte man nichts mehr von den Lumianen gehört, und die Angst der Dorfbewohner wuchs von Tag zu Tag.

Solange die Schlucht nicht passierbar war, drohte keine unmittelbare Gefahr, aber was war, wenn die Klamm frei war, und die Kargai aus Gletschern nicht auftauchten? Die Dorfbewohner waren nicht kampferfahren, und sie konnten nicht hoffen, das Dorf zu retten, wenn eine Orkhorde darüber herfiel. Noch nie waren sie ganz ohne Kargai gewesen. Es kam vor, dass einer oder zwei von ihnen nicht von einer Jagd zurückkehrten, aber alle sechs auf einmal? Die Jung-Kargai waren auch keine Hilfe, denn sie durften die Behausung der Lumianen nicht verlassen, auch wenn dies das Ende des Dorfes bedeutet hätte. Es war schon erstaunlich genug gewesen, dass die Lumianen einen von ihnen hinausgeschickt hatten, um über die Kargai aus Gletschern zu berichten. Unter normalen Umständen hätten die Dorfbewohner die Jung-Kargai nur an jenem Tag zu Gesicht bekommen, an dem sie das Dorf verliessen, um nach Nadelfels zu gehen, wo sie den Rest ihres Lebens als Kargai die Leute von Nadelfels beschützen würden.

So war es schon immer gewesen: Während die Frauen immer in dem Dorf blieben, in dem sie geboren waren, zogen die Männer ins Nachbardorf, sobald sie alt genug waren, um eine Ehefrau zu suchen. Auf diese Weise wurde trotz geringer Einwohnerzahl in den Dörfern vermieden, dass nahe Verwandte untereinander heirateten. Normalerweise kamen die neun Dörfer zweimal im Jahr zur Tag- und Nachtgleiche am Fuss des Feuerberges zusammen, um das Frühlings- oder das Herbstfest zu feiern. Dieser Berg hatte zu den Zeiten des Hexenkönigs oft Feuer in den Himmel gespieen. Seit Angmar besiegt worden war, hatte es keinen Ausbruch mehr gegeben, aber der Berg strahlte immer noch Hitze ab und schmolz den Schnee ringsum weg, so dass er wie ein schwarzer Kegel in den Himmel ragte. Die erwärmten Felsen erlaubten es den Menschen während der Feste draussen zu musizieren und zu tanzen, ohne sich vor der Kälte fürchten zu müssen.

Während dieser Feiern geschah es auch, dass sich die jungen Männer dem Dorf anschlossen, in dem sie von nun an leben würden. Man konnte sich eine kreisförmige Anordnung der Dörfer vorstellen. Die Männer heirateten demnach in das nächste Dorf auf dem Ring, so dass sich der Kreis am Ende wieder schloss. So kamen alle jungen Männer aus Gletschern früher oder später nach Hornthal, während die Jugendlichen von dort nach Nadelfels zogen.

Auch durfte die Einwohnerzahl in den Dörfern nie eine gewisse Grenze überschreiten. Erst wenn jemand starb, durfte ein Kind geboren werden, und erst wenn ein junger Mann das Dorf verliess, durfte ein anderer Jüngling ins Dorf kommen. Es waren die Lumianen, die entschieden, wer heiratete und wer Kinder haben durfte.

Manchmal kam es vor, dass jemand das Dorf verliess, um jemandem die Möglichkeit für Nachwuchs zu geben. Oft waren es alte und kranke Leute, die wussten, dass sie dem Dorf keine Hilfe mehr waren. Diese Menschen machten sich dann alleine auf den Weg zum Feuerberg. Einige von ihnen kamen nie beim Feuerberg an, aber diejenigen, die es schafften, lebten fortan dort. Indem sie das Dorf verlassen hatten, hatten sie alle Rechte verspielt. Sie waren von nun an Gesetzlose, die sich keinem Dorf mehr nähern durften. Jedoch konnten sie immer noch an den Festen teilnehmen und dort ihre Angehörigen wieder sehen. An diesen Feiern versorgte man sie auch mit Lebensmitteln, sofern die Dörfer etwas entbehren konnte. So war das Leben am Feuerberg zwar erträglich, aber die Menschen dort lebten in ständiger Gefahr, da es bei ihnen keine Kargai gab, die für ihren Schutz sorgten.

Für die Kargai galten im Grunde genommen dieselben Gesetze wie für alle anderen Männer des Bergvolkes, nur dass noch die Regel dazu kam, dass es nie mehr als sechs Kargai in einem Dorf geben durfte. Doch in jedem Dorf gab es auch immer sechs Jung-Kargai, von denen man sagte, sie seien die Söhne der Lumianen. Sie wuchsen im Verborgenen auf, und verliessen die Behausung der Lumianen erst, wenn im Nachbardorf ein Kargai fehlte und sie ihn ersetzen mussten. So war es nun auch in Hornthal. Ihre sechs Wächter waren tot, und so musste nun das Dorf Gletschern seine sechs Jung-Kargai alle auf einmal entsenden, um fortan in Hornthal zu leben.

Die Arbeit in der Hornklamm rückte nur langsam voran. Immer wieder rutschten Schnee- und Geröllmassen nach und bedeckten die eben erst freigeräumten Stellen erneut. Dann, endlich, hörte man auf der anderen Seite des Hindernisses einen Ruf.

„Hier sind die Kargai aus Gletschern! Verlasst die Klamm, wir werden den Weg freimachen!"

Augenblicklich zogen sich die Dorfbewohner in ihre Hütten zurück, von wo aus sie bange den Eingang der Schlucht beobachteten. Nach einer Weile war ein gewaltiges Grollen zu hören, und die Schneemassen gerieten in Bewegung. Nach und nach rutschten die Trümmer zur Seite, und bildeten eine Lücke, durch die hoch aufspritzend der befreite Silberbach floss. Weiter und weiter wurde das Hindernis an den Rand der Schlucht geschoben. Grosse Eisbrocken fielen in den Silberbach, der aufschäumend am Dorf vorbei in den Lichtersee strömte und dann mit Getöse über die Felsen hinab in die Tiefe stürzte. Die Eisschicht des Sees ächzte, doch sie hielt stand.

Endlich liess das Toben des Silberbaches nach, und ein schmales Stück des Steges durch die Hornklamm wurde sichtbar. In dieser Lücke zwischen Schneehaufen und Bach tauchte nun eine weissverhüllte Gestalt auf, die auf einem grossen, weissen Karduk sass. Die Dorfbewohner traten aus ihren Hütten und stellten sich auf den Dorfplatz, wobei sie eine Gasse für den Reiter freiliessen. Dieser trat aus der Schlucht heraus, gefolgt von einer ganzen Reihe weiterer Gestalten, die auch auf Karduks sassen, oder die Tiere hinter sich her führten. Wortlos bahnten sich die Ankömmlinge einen Weg über den Dorfplatz und folgten dann dem Pfad zum See, wo sie sich am Fuss des runden Schneehügels in einem Halbkreis aufstellten und warteten. In gebührendem Abstand folgten die Dorfbewohner und bildeten einen zweiten, grösseren Halbkreis um sie herum.

Lange Zeit tat sich nichts, doch dann öffnete sich plötzlich ein Loch in dem Hügel, und man sah eine Treppe aus Eis, die in die Tiefe führte. Lautlos glitt das flache Tor aus Eis in die Höhe, und je mehr Licht ins Innere des Hügels fiel, desto besser konnte man die kunstvollen Schnitzereien erkennen, die die Eissäulen rechts und links der Öffnung zierten. Als das Tor ganz offen war, tat sich wieder nichts mehr. Wie Statuen aus Eis standen die Neuankömmlinge vor dem Hügel und warteten, während die Dorfbewohner vor Unruhe oder vor Kälte anfingen, von einem Fuss auf den anderen zu treten. Schliesslich kamen zwei Jung-Kargai die Treppe hinaufgestiegen und stellten sich rechts und links neben den Eingang ins Innere des Hügels. Sie trugen dieselben weissen Kapuzenmäntel wie die Kargai aus Gletschern, und hatten wie sie die Kapuzen weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Als wolle die Sonne sie willkommen heissen, brach in diesem Moment die Wolkendecke auf, und helles Licht fiel in den verborgenen Grund.

Es schien, als ob die Lumianen nur darauf gewartet hätten, denn gerade als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf den Platz fielen, traten auch sie aus dem Hügel heraus und stellten sich vor die Neuankömmlinge. Als erste kam Lossith, die Lumiane des Firns. Ihr altersloses Gesicht war unverändert schön, doch ihr Haar war seit ihrem letzten Auftritt schneeweiss geworden. Vermutlich würde sie bald ihr Amt an ihre Tochter abgeben. Wie üblich trug Lossith ihr schlichtes, langes Gewand, das so weiss war, dass daneben selbst der Schnee schmutzig wirkte. Hinter ihr folgte Rilka, die Lumiane des Frostes. Ihr mit Wolfsfell verbrämter, dunkelroter Mantel bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zu ihrem blassen Gesicht, das von wallendem, schwarzem Haar umrahmt wurde. Umgab Lossith eine Aura von Weisheit, so verströmte Rilka eine ungeheure Macht. Als letzte kam Surji, die Lumiane des Sturms die Treppe hinaufgestiegen. Sie trug eine schneeweisse Rüstung und einen Helm, der ihr Gesicht völlig verdeckte und nur einen schmalen Schlitz für die Augen freiliess. Als sie ins Licht trat, strahlte die Rüstung blendend hell auf und schimmerte dabei in allen Farben. Es war ein Anblick von überwältigender Schönheit, aber einer Schönheit, die mit tödlicher Gefahr einherging. Nur wenige Feinde, die das Strahlen einer Kargai-Rüstung gesehen hatten, waren noch am Leben.

Es war Lossith, die vor die Reiter hintrat und sie freundlich anlächelte, während sich die beiden anderen Lumianen an die Plätze der Jung-Kargai stellten, die daraufhin wieder in den Tiefen des Hügels verschwanden.

„Ich heisse euch willkommen, Reisende aus Gletschern. Wir alle sind froh, dass ihr so rasch zu unserer Hilfe kommen konntet. Ich sehe, ihr habt auch die jungen Männer mitgebracht, für die es in unserem Langhaus Platz gegeben hat."

Sie gab den jungen Dorfleuten, die beisammen vor dem Langhaus der Jugendlichen standen einen Wink.

„Nehmt euch der Neuankömmlinge an. Sie müssen erschöpft sein von der Reise."

Ein junges Mädchen trat vor und wartete, bis drei der Männer aus Gletschern sich aus der Gruppe gelöst hatten und mit ihren Karduks im Schlepptau zu ihr herüberkamen. Als die drei ihre Kapuzen zurückklappten, konnte man an ihren einfachen Gesichtern und dem strubbeligen Haar sehen, dass sie eindeutig keine Kargai waren. Sie schienen von der Reise auch sehr erschöpft zu sein und waren sichtlich froh darüber, dass sie nun wieder unter Ihresgleichen waren und nicht mehr mit den Kargai reiten mussten.

Die übrigen Neuankömmlinge blieben regungslos vor den drei Lumianen stehen. Da erhob sich plötzlich ein Raunen in der Menge. Es waren sieben, die vor Lossith standen – doch es durfte nur sechs Kargai geben. Auch Lossith schien verwirrt, doch auf eine Handbewegung des Reiters auf dem weissen Karduk hin, schlugen die sieben Männer ihre Kapuzen zurück, und erneut brandete das Gemurmel in der Menge auf. Dies waren alles Kargai, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Die blassen, ebenmässigen Gesichter, das lange, glatte Haar und die hellen Augen, das alles bewies ihre Abstammung zur Genüge.

Der Anführer war zweifellos der älteste von ihnen. Er hatte bereits das Alter erreicht, in dem sich die Kargai äusserlich nicht mehr veränderten. Die anderen waren etwas jünger, aber keiner von ihnen wirkte zu jung, um sein Amt als Kargai anzutreten, wie man es befürchtet hatte. Die beiden, die an den Enden des Halbkreises standen, schienen die Jüngsten zu sein. Sie waren zu Fuss und hielten jeder ein dunkles Kardukkalb am Zügel. Die beiden glichen sich wie ein Wassertropfen dem anderen.

Auf Befehl des Anführers sprangen alle Reiter vom Rücken ihres Reittiers und neigten die Köpfe vor den Lumianen. Dann trat der Älteste einen Schritt auf Lossith zu und ergriff das Wort.

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Begrüssung, edle Lumiane des Firns. Wir sind auf Euren Ruf hierher geeilt so schnell uns die Hufe unserer Karduks tragen konnten. Wie von Euch gewünscht, haben wir drei junge Männer mitgebracht, die das Alter haben, um in das Langhaus der Heranwachsenden zu ziehen. Gletschern ist froh, dass diese drei endlich nach Hornthal reisen konnten, doch wurde diese Freude dadurch getrübt, dass sie sich zugleich von allen Jung-Kargai trennen mussten. Es wird nun wieder Kinder im Haus der Lumianen von Gletschern geben, doch zog es auch nach sich, dass unsere Lumiane des Frostes das Dorf verliess um zum Feuerberg zu gehen."

Die drei Lumianen senkten den Kopf. Es war keine einfache Entscheidung gewesen, Gletschern mitzuteilen, dass sie alle Kargai verloren hatten. Kein Dorf trennte sich gerne von allen Jung-Kargai auf einmal. Doch waren sich die Lumianen des Firns einig gewesen, dass man die Gesetze einhalten musste: In jedem Dorf musste es zu jeder Zeit sechs Kargai geben, und wenn alle sechs auf einmal ums Leben kamen, so musste das Nachbardorf eben alle Jung-Kargai auf einmal senden, um das Amt der Gefallenen zu übernehmen. Schliesslich musste es aus diesem Grund in jedem Dorf immer sechs Jung-Kargai geben, die die alten Kargai des Nachbardorfes ersetzen konnten. Nun, in der nächsten Zeit durften in Hornthal keine Kargai mehr verunglücken, denn es würde eine Weile dauern, bis in Gletschern wieder sechs Kargai herangewachsen wären, um das Amt zu übernehmen. Lossith trat auf den Anführer der Jung-Kargai aus Gletschern zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Du musst ein Sohn von Harija sein, der Lumiane des Frostes aus Gletschern. Ich kannte sie gut – sie war immer eine gerechte Frau, die wusste, was für ihr Dorf am Besten war. Wenn sie sich entschieden hat, zum Feuerberg zu gehen, so schmerzt mich das sehr, doch verstehe ich ihr Handeln und bewundere sie dafür. Nur ungern riefen wir euch alle auf einmal zu uns, doch das Schicksal lässt sich nicht zwingen, und die Gesetze unseres Volkes sind eindeutig."

Als Lossith wieder von dem jungen Mann zurücktrat, atmete er einmal tief durch, als müsse er sich überwinden, etwas zu sagen, aber dann fasste er sich ein Herz und sagte, was gesagt werden musste.

„Edle Lumianen, wie Eurem scharfen Auge kaum entgangen sein wird, stehen vor Euch sieben statt der sechs erwarteten Kargai. Ich bin Bohir, Sohn von Harija, der Lumiane des Frostes. Zu meiner Rechten seht ihr meinen jüngeren Bruder Velden. Links von mir stehen Sihar und Landis, die Söhne der Lumiane des Firns, und neben Velden seht ihr Larije, den ältesten Sohn Hijels, der Lumiane des Sturms. Doch als letzte möchte ich Euch Sijn und Lycar vorstellen, die jüngsten Söhne von Hijel. Zwanzig Winter ist es nun her, dass sie diese Zwillinge geboren hat, doch war sie gemäss dem Brauch bei der Geburt alleine und starb dabei, ohne uns noch sagen zu können, welcher der beiden der Erstgeborene sei. Harija, die Lumiane des Frostes hat damals entschieden, dass die beiden Knaben einander völlig ebenbürtig aufgezogen werden sollen, und dass man zu einer Entscheidung kommen werde, wenn es Zeit für sie sei, Gletschern zu verlassen. In Eurer Not blieb keine Zeit für eine Entscheidung, und so legt Harija das Schicksal der Jungen in Eure weisen Hände. Edle Lumianen, ich vertraue nun Euch die Entscheidung an, was mit Sijn und Lycar geschehen soll."

Lossiths Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als sie antwortete.

„Es wird an der Lumiane des Frostes sein, dies zu entscheiden. Ich werde ihr mit meinem Wissen zur Seite stehen, doch ist mir kein ähnlicher Fall bekannt, und es wird nicht einfach sein, zu einem gerechten Schluss zu kommen. Bis die Entscheidung gefällt ist, heisse ich euch alle hier willkommen. Ihr werdet bis zu eurer Weihe ausserhalb des Dorfes leben müssen, wie es Brauch ist. Ich bitte euch daher, euer Lager am Eingang zur Hornklamm aufzuschlagen. In fünf Tagen, werden wir euch zur Weihe in die Halle der Lumianen rufen. An diesem Tag werden wir auch entschieden haben, was mit dem siebten Kargai geschehen soll."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Lossith um und verschwand wieder im Inneren des Schneehügels. Die anderen Lumianen folgten, und langsam senkte sich das Eistor wieder über die Öffnung im Hügel. Die Kargai aus Gletschern wandten sich ab und begaben sich ans Ende des Talkessels, wo sie ihre Zelte aufschlugen und Feuer entzündeten.

Sijn und Lycar sassen schweigend nebeneinander, ein wenig abseits von den fünf anderen Kargai bei den Zelten. Sie mochten nicht über die Zukunft reden – sie wussten nur zu gut, dass die lange Zeit des Wartens nun vorbei war. Mehr als zwanzig Jahre hatte man sie geduldet, und manchmal hatten sie beinahe vergessen, dass sie Zwillinge waren, von denen nur einer ein Recht darauf hatte, im Dorf zu leben. Zwillinge! Was für eine Schande, dass eine Lumiane Zwillinge gebar! In der Zeit, als die Brüder im Haus der Lumianen heranwuchsen, waren in Gletschern zweimal Zwillinge geboren worden. In einem Fall hatte man das schwächere der beiden Kinder sofort getötet, im anderen hatte sich ein Onkel der Familie bereit erklärt, zum Feuerberg zu gehen. Diese Zwillinge waren beide im Dorf aufgewachsen, aber sie wurden von niemandem gerne gesehen. Doch all das war nichts gegen Kargai-Zwillinge. In ihrer Familie konnte niemand zum Feuerberg gehen, denn als Söhne einer Lumiane und eines Kargai lebten sie im Haus der Lumianen, und dort musste es immer drei Lumianen und sechs Kargai geben. Da schon ihre Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben war und durch eine Jung-Lumiane ersetzt werden musste, konnte man nicht auch noch einen Kargai opfern, um beiden Zwillingen ein Recht auf Leben zu gewähren. Und so waren Sijn und Lycar zusammen aufgewachsen, in dem ständigen Bewusstsein, dass eines Tages entschieden würde, welcher von ihnen denn nun zum Kargai würde, und was den anderen für ein Schicksal erwartete. Sie waren sich nie darüber im Klaren, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. Zum einen waren da ihre brüderlichen Bande, die so weit gingen, dass jeder die Gedanken des jeweils anderen kannte, ohne sprechen zu müssen, zum anderen war da aber auch das ständige Wissen darum, dass dereinst nur einer von ihnen in Hornthal leben würde.

Mit den Jahren hatten Sijn und Lycar gelernt, Abstand voneinander zu halten. Sie hatten so selten wie möglich miteinander gesprochen, und die Blicke des anderen gemieden. Es war nicht einfach, sich auszuweichen, wenn man im selben Haus lebte und dieses nie verlassen durfte, aber es war notwendig. Sie konnten es nicht wagen, sich miteinander anzufreunden, da am Ende nur einer von ihnen gewinnen konnte.

Doch nun, als sie in Hornthal auf die Erfüllung ihres Schicksals warteten, fühlten sie sich einander näher als je zuvor.

Als sie sich in die Augen blickten, wurde ihnen auf der Stelle klar, dass sie an dasselbe dachten. Vor ungefähr fünf Sommern war Freyyr, ihr Vater, zu ihnen gekommen und hatte ihnen gesagt, dass es Zeit seiüber ihre Geburt zu sprechen.

„Ihr wisst", hatte er gesagt, „dass das Bergvolk in den Jahren der Kriege in die Berge geflohen ist, um sich vor dem Alten Feind zu verbergen. Bis heute leben wir in einer unwirtlichen Gegend, die kaum Nahrung und Schutz bietet. Deshalb gibt es auch nur wenige von uns, verteilt auf neun Dörfer, die gerade soweit voneinander entfernt sind, dass sie sich gegenseitig nicht die spärlichen Nahrungsquellen streitig machen. Das gefährliche Leben in den Bergen zwingt uns zu strengen Gesetzen. So können wir uns nicht erlauben, die Dörfer zu vergrössern. Seit Jahrhunderten leben nie mehr als sechzig Menschen in einem Dorf, und daran darf sich nie etwas ändern, wenn wir nicht eine Hungersnot heraufbeschwören wollen."

Die beiden Jungen hatten damals gelangweilte Gesichter gezogen – das waren Dinge, die man ihnen schon vor langer Zeit beigebracht hatte. Aber ihr Vater fuhr fort.

„Nun, viel über die Geschichte unseres Volkes ist verloren gegangen, doch einiges lässt sich erahnen. Die Dorfbewohner sind ein einfaches Volk. Durch die Entbehrungen sind sie hart und zäh geworden, aber sie sind auch furchtsam und nicht fähig, alleine eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Doch dann gibt es die anderen. In jedem Dorf leben drei Lumianen und sechs Kargai. Wir gehören demselben Volk an, und doch nicht. Haben wir auch grosse Ähnlichkeit mit den Dorfbewohnern, so sind wir doch anders. Es ist nicht nur das Äussere, was uns von ihnen unterscheidet, wir altern auch nicht auf die gleiche Weise wie die Leute im Dorf. Vielleicht ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass auch einige der Dorfbewohner langsamer altern als andere, aber keiner von ihnen ist wie wir. Wenn wir etwa dreissig Jahre alt sind, verändert sich unser Äusseres nicht mehr stark. Nur in unserem Geiste werden wir älter und reifer, und vielleicht auch einmal des Lebens überdrüssig. Doch bis dahin bleiben wir immer auf dem Höhepunkt unserer Kraft."

Lycar, der Ungeduldige, hatte seinen Vater unterbrochen.

„Das wissen wir alles Vater, aber du wolltest uns doch von unserer Geburt erzählen!"

Freyyr nickte.

„Nicht so ungestüm, mein Sohn. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr mir zuhört, denn alles ist miteinander verknüpft, und nur wenn ihr alles gehört habt, könnt ihr auch alles verstehen. Nun, es ist der nahe liegende Schluss, dass immer die Stärksten herrschen. Im Fall unseres Volkes sind dies die Lumianen und die Kargai – die Unsterblichen. Damit wir aber nicht zu unmenschlichen Despoten werden, unterliegt unsere Herrschaft klaren Bestimmungen. Zu jeder Zeit muss es in jedem Dorf drei Lumianen und sechs Kargai geben. Die Lumianen kümmern sich um die Gesetze, während die Kargai das Dorf beschützen. Wir Kargai haben grosse Kräfte, die uns das ermöglichen, aber das wisst ihr ja selber. Auch die Lumianen besitzen eine Art von Magie. Im Laufe ihrer Regierungszeit wird jede Lumiane mindestens drei Kinder haben. Ihr erstes Kind wird eine Tochter sein, die eines Tages ihr Amt übernehmen wird. Die anderen beiden sind Söhne, die zu Jung-Kargai werden und eines Tages das Dorf verlassen werden, um im Nachbardorf als Kargai zu leben. Geben und Nehmen – so war es immer. Um zu verhindern, dass alle im Dorf miteinander verwandt sind, darf kein Mann dort leben, wo er geboren wurde. Alle unsere jungen Männer gehen nach Hornthal, um dort zu leben. Dasselbe gilt auch für die Kargai. Eure Mutter hat sich an die Regeln gehalten. Mit Zaaras, einem anderen Kargai, hatte sie die Tochter und den Sohn, die das Gesetz ihr zu gebären gebot. Dann kam sie immer noch dem Gesetz entsprechend zu mir, der ich der Vater ihres zweiten Sohnes werden sollte – die zwei Söhne einer Lumiane müssen verschiedene Väter haben, wie ihr wisst. Doch Hijel erzählte mir einen Traum, der sie seit Tagen verfolgte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Magie nutzen musste, um einen Sohn zu empfangen, aber in ihrem Traum sah sie immer dasselbe: Zwei Söhne, die sich auf einem Felsengrat gegenüber standen. Sie kreuzten ihre Waffen, aber dann stand plötzlich ein flammendroter Stern am Himmel und einer der Söhne schleuderte seine Waffe in die Tiefe und ging himmelwärts, dem Stern entgegen. Hijel war überzeugt davon, dass dieser Traum ihr befahl, Zwillinge zu gebären. Ich war dagegen, aber was konnte ich schon tun? Mir sagte der Traum, dass es schlecht sei, Zwillinge zu haben, und dass sie sich nur im Kampf gegenüberstehen und vielleicht sogar töten würden. Ich überlasse es euch, darüber nachzudenken, meine Söhne. Solltet ihr zum Schluss kommen, dass ich Recht habe, dann solltet ihr den Gesetzen unseres Volkes Folge leisten – einer von euch sollte zum Feuerberg gehen. Wenn ihr jedoch an den Traum eurer Mutter glaubt, dann sucht ihn zu verstehen und folgt ihm."

Lycar war es, der als erster das Wort ergriff.

„Was hältst du eigentlich von der Geschichte mit Hijels Traum, Bruder?"

Sijn zögerte.

„Ich weiss nicht recht. Dass einer von uns seine Waffe wegwirft und einem Stern folgt? Es könnte schon sein, dass einem von uns etwas vorherbestimmt ist, das wir jetzt noch nicht erahnen können. Vielleicht wird tatsächlich einer von uns das Dorf verlassen – vielleicht sogar die Berge – und einer höheren Sache dienen. Was das allerdings sein könnte, weiss ich nicht."

Lycar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke, Vater hatte Recht. Ein roter Stern? Das waren wohl eher die Flammen des Feuerberges. Ich denke, Hijel wollte Zwillinge, und dieser Traum war eine Warnung. Er sollte ihr sagen, dass einer ihrer Söhne zum Feuerberg gehen müsse, wenn sie tatsächlich Zwillinge hätte."

„Nein, Bruder. Ich denke nicht, dass dem so ist. Wieso sollte Hijel Zwillinge haben wollen? Sie hatte bereits zwei Kinder. Als Lumiane wusste sie vermutlich sogar, dass die Geburt von Zwillingen sie töten würde. Trotzdem hat sie uns auf die Welt gebracht. Das muss einen tieferen Sinn haben."

Lycar kniff seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Wir werden ja sehen, was die Lumianen entscheiden. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass in fünf Tagen nur noch einer von uns am Leben sein wird."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ging zu den anderen Kargai hinüber, die um ein Feuer sassen und schwatzten.

Sijn blieb noch einen Moment lang alleine sitzen. Er fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Tod, aber der Gedanke, dass in fünf Tagen alles entschieden würde, machte ihm Angst. Was, wenn es tatsächlich einen Grund dafür gab, dass Hijel Zwillinge geboren hatte? Und was, wenn die Lumianen einen von ihnen zum Tod verurteilten? Wenn sich dadurch ihr Schicksal nicht erfüllen konnte? Wie würden die Lumianen wohl ihre Wahl treffen? Lycar und er waren sich in allem völlig ebenbürtig; wie also würden sie entscheiden, welcher von ihnen der neue Kargai sein würde?

Sijn erhob sich und ging hinüber zu seinem Kardukkalb. Er hatte es noch nicht lange, und es war noch zu jung, um geritten zu werden, aber es war immerhin ein wildes Karduk und somit der erste Schritt zum Kargai. Schon immer hatte das Bergvolk die kräftigen Karduks gefangen. Aus ihrer Wolle wob man warme Kleidung, die Milch war ein willkommenes Nahrungsmittel, ihre Exkremente gaben Brennstoff ab, und als Reit- und Lasttiere waren die kräftigen Tiere unersetzlich. Die wilden Karduks jagte man ihres Fleisches wegen; aus ihren Knochen schnitzte man Werkzeuge, aus den Hörnern fertigte man Gefässe und aus den Sehnen kräftige Schnüre.

Die Karduks waren dem Bergvolk in gewissem Sinne ähnlich. Auch unter ihnen gab es Tiere, die grösser und stärker wurden als alle anderen. Diese Karduks lebten viel länger als die normalen Tiere, und sie waren klüger und tapferer als diese. Doch solche Karduk wurden nur in Freiheit geboren, und die einzige Möglichkeit, eines von ihnen zu zähmen war, es als junges Kalb einzufangen, indem man sein Muttertier tötete und es dann selber von Hand aufzog. Wenn sie alt genug waren, verliessen daher die Jung-Kargai heimlich das Dorf und gingen in die Berge, um eines dieser wilden Karduks zu fangen.

Sijn erinnerte sich, noch an die Nacht, in der er aus dem Haus der Lumianen geschlichen war, und sich auf den Weg in die Berge gemacht hatte. Kein Dorfbewohner durfte ihn sehen, denn den Jung-Kargai war es streng verboten, nach draussen zu gehen. Der Mond war in dieser Nacht hinter Wolken verborgen gewesen, und es war so dunkel, dass Sijn kaum den Pfad fand, der auf die hohen Triften führte. Man hatte berichtet, dass sich dort im Moment eine Herde wilder Karduks aufhalte, bei denen es einige hübsche Kälber habe. Als Sijn die Hochebene erreicht hatte, hatte er sofort die Herde entdeckt, deren dunkle Körper sich scharf von der schneebedeckten Fläche abhoben. Er hatte sich langsam herangeschlichen, und schliesslich ein keines Kalb ins Auge gefasst, das munter neben seiner Mutter hersprang. Es war nahezu schwarz, was für ein Kardukkalb eher selten war. Diese Tiere wurden meist schneeweiss geboren und dunkelten im Lauf der Jahre nach. Die hellen Kälber waren im Schnee schwerer zu entdecken und waren so besser vor Gefahren geschützt. Je kräftiger ein Karduk war, desto dunkler wurde sein Fell. Leittiere waren jeweils fast schwarz, während die schwächsten Tiere bis ins hohe Alter schneeweiss blieben.

Sijn wusste, wie stolz Bohir, der älteste der Jung-Kargai auf sein wunderschönes, weisses Karduk war, aber er selber hatte sich immer vorgestellt, wie er auf einem schwarzen Tier reiten würde, das in Freiheit eine Herde hätte anführen können. Als er nun dieses dunkle Kalb sah, wusste er, dass seine Wünsche erhört worden waren. Ein Karduk, das schon als Kalb beinahe schwarz war, musste wahrlich ein Wundertier werden! Sijn hatte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne gelegt und mit einem gezielten Schuss das Muttertier erlegt. In dem Moment als die Kardukkuh stürzte, wandte sich die Herde in einer fliessenden Bewegung um und donnerte davon. Nur das dunkle Kalb blieb verloren neben seiner toten Mutter stehen. Nein, zwei Kälber! Das zweite Tier, das ebenso dunkel war wie das erste, hatte sich auf der anderen Seite seiner Mutter aufgehalten, so dass Sijn es nicht hatte sehen können. Als er sich langsam auf die beiden Kälber zu bewegte, entdeckte er plötzlich Lycar, der von der anderen Seite der Ebene her auf ihn zukam. Lycar grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wir können einfach nicht leugnen, dass wir Zwillinge sind! Nicht nur, dass wir in der gleichen Nacht auf Kardukjagd gehen, nein, wir entscheiden uns auch noch für Zwillingskälber!"

Das Muttertier war nur von einem einzigen Pfeil getroffen worden, und sie hatten nie herausgefunden, ob es Sijn oder Lycar gewesen war, der die Kardukkuh getötet hatte, aber da es zwei Kälber gab, spielte das auch keine Rolle. Die Brüder hatten jeder eines der Tiere eingefangen und nach Hause geschafft. Das war jetzt etwa zwei Monde her, und inzwischen hatte sich das Jungtier an Sijn gewöhnt. Als er zu ihm hintrat, begrüsste es ihn mit einem freundlichen Schnauben. Sijn klopfte ihm den Hals und strich ihm dann sanft über den Hals. Bald würde er damit anfangen, seinen Rücken mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten, um es daran zu gewöhnen, einen Reiter zu tragen. Wenn er ein Kargai wäre, könnte er dann sogar ausreiten, und die Enge des Dorfes hinter sich lassen! Wenn er ein Kargai wurde... Sijn schüttelte den Kopf, um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben, die wie schwarze Vögel in seinem Kopf kreisten, und ging nun auch zu den anderen zukünftigen Kargai von Hornthal hinüber, um sich abzulenken.


	8. Verkrüppelt?

Disclaimer: Immer noch gehören alle bekannten Personen und Orte Tolkien, auch wenn in diesem Kapitel kaum etwas davon vorkommt...

**Verkrüppelt?**

Araym hatte kein Glück. Die Brandwunden an seinen Händen entzündeten sich, und lange Zeit lag er mit hohem Fieber in der Sandfeste. In wirren Träumen nahm er war, dass man ihm Wasser einflösste und ihm seine heisse Stirn mit feuchten Tüchern kühlte, doch er wurde nie ganz wach. Ab und zu machte man sich an seinen Händen zu schaffen, und der Schmerz war jeweils so gross, dass Araym wieder in die Schwärze zurückfiel, die ihn umfing.

Dann erwachte er einmal und merkte an dem Licht, das durchs Fenster hereinfiel, dass es früh am Morgen sein musste. Sein Kopf war so klar wie seit langem nicht mehr, und er war endlich einmal wieder in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als er sich aufsetzen wollte, stellte er fest, dass er so schwach war wie ein kleines Kind. Obschon sich der ganze Raum um ihn zu drehen begann und ihm kalter Schweiss ausbrach, stützte er sich auf seine Ellbogen und blickte sich um. Er hatte furchtbaren Durst, aber der Wasserkrug, den er entdeckte, war ausser seiner Reichweite auf einem Tisch am Fenster. Araym liess sich mit einem Stöhnen zurück auf das Lager sinken. Als hätte sie es gehört, kauerte kurz darauf Bantila neben ihm und blickte besorgt auf ihn herunter.

„Bantila!"

Er konnte nur flüstern, aber Bantila strahlte.

„Bleib liegen, Araym! Ich muss Bescheid sagen, dass du wach bist."

Sie sprang auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, aber Araym rief sie zurück. Das heisst, er wollte rufen, aber er brachte nur ein heiseres Krächzen hervor.

„Bantila, ich habe schrecklichen Durst. Gib mir erst etwas Wasser, bitte!"

Sie nickte und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, wo der Krug stand. Dann kehrte sie mit einer Schale zu ihm zurück und hielt sie ihm an den Mund. Es war schwierig, im Liegen zu trinken, aber Araym hatte nicht die Kraft, sich noch einmal aufzustützen. Schliesslich wandte er den Kopf zur Seite, um anzuzeigen, dass er genug hatte. Bantila stellte die Schale zurück und lächelte Araym zu.

„Ich werde die anderen holen. Sie werden froh sein, dass du wach bist."

Araym war von der kurzen Anstrengung erschöpft. Schwach wehrte er ab.

„Nein, Bantila, ich bin todmüde. Lass mich schlafen – ich kann auch später mit den anderen sprechen."

Er schlief schon bevor sie antworten konnte.

Als Araym das nächste Mal erwachte fühlte er sich viel besser. Er war immer noch schwach, aber diesmal fiel es ihm schon leichter, sich aufzurichten. Es war dunkel in der Kammer, und am Fenster sass jemand an die Wand gelehnt da und schien zu schlafen.

Der Wasserkrug stand immer noch auf dem Tisch, aber diesmal war er für Araym nicht mehr so unerreichbar fern wie das letzte Mal. Langsam und vorsichtig richtete er sich weiter auf, aber als er sich mit den Händen abstützen wollte, durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Schmerz. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, weshalb er eigentlich hier lag. Zögernd hob er die rechte Hand und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte er den dicken Verband sehen, der die Verletzung vor seinem Blick verbarg.

Araym rutschte langsam nach hinten, bis er mit dem Hinterkopf die Wand berührte. Dann stemmte er sich langsam an der Wand entlang hoch und lehnte schliesslich aufrecht an der kalten Mauer. Ein kurzer Schwindel überkam ihn, aber er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, und das Gefühl legte sich wieder. Der Mauer entlang schleppte sich Araym zum Fenster, von wo ein schwacher Lichtschein in den Raum fiel.

Mit den Zähnen riss er den Verband von seiner Hand und unterdrückte nur mühsam einen Schrei. Seine Handinnenfläche war tiefschwarz und von schroffen Furchen durchzogen. Die Finger waren wie Klauen nach innen gekrümmt. Araym stellte mit wachsendem Entsetzen fest, dass sie seinen Befehlen nicht gehorchten. Steif und bewegungslos bogen sie sich über die zerstörte Handfläche. Der Handrücken war völlig unversehrt, was Arayms Grauen noch verstärkte.

Er riss nun auch den Verband von der linken Hand und entdeckte, dass diese ebenso schrecklich aussah. Der Wasserkrug auf dem Tisch schien ihn zu verhöhnen. Er verdurstete beinahe, aber er würde weder einschenken noch die Schale zum Mund führen können.

Plötzlich fiel ihm Ajuur ein, der geblendet worden war. Was wohl aus ihm geworden war? Vermutlich war er hinaus in die Wüste gegangen.

Araym nickte. Das war es, was er tun musste. Mit seinen verkrüppelten Händen war er zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Er konnte nicht einmal den Frauen im Dorf helfen – er konnte ja nicht einmal einen Wasserkrug hochheben.

Er war sehr schwach, aber nun, da er ein Ziel vor Augen hatte, wuchsen in ihm ungeahnte Kräfte heran. Immer der Wand entlang schleppte sich Araym zur Türeöffnete sie lautlos und verliess den Raum.

Es musste kurz vor Morgengrauen sein, denn alles war ruhig in der Feste und die Feuer draussen waren fast heruntergebrannt. Im flackernden Lichtschein der ersterbenden Glut trat Araym vor die Tore der Feste und liess seinen Blick über die Zelte schweifen. Auch hier war alles still.

Araym wusste, dass er sich ohne stützende Wand niemals aufrecht halten konnte, deshalb liess er sich auf die Knie nieder und begann über den Platz zu kriechen. Es war eine umständliche Fortbewegungsart, da er seine Hände nicht benutzen konnte, um sich abzustützen.

Auf den Ellbogen zog er sich vorwärts, und nur mit purer Willenskraft schaffte er es, das Tor zu erreichen, das auf den Grat hinaus führte. Araym wusste, dass er aufstehen musste, um den Riegel zur Seite zu schieben, aber dafür fehlte ihm im Augenblick die Kraft. Nur einen Moment ausruhen! Er streckte sich flach auf dem Boden aus und wartete darauf, dass sich sein rasender Herzschlag beruhigte.


	9. Erneute Begegnung

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören immer noch Tolkien. Das Lied, welches Anarya vorträgt, ist eine leicht abgewandelte Übersetzung von "La Tribu de Dana" der französischen Gruppe Manau.

Das Einhorn: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich habe mich wahnsinnig gefreut, weil ich schon dachte, dass hier gar niemand mitliest. Stimmt schon: Dies ist keine Legolas + ... -Geschichte, aber mit der Zeit werden dann doch noch ein paar bekannte Charaktere auftauchen. Legolas aber eher nicht -)

**Erneute Begegnung**

Zwei Tage später sass Anarya am Abend wütend vor der Hütte. Eigentlich hätte ihr Bruder Tárion im Laufe des Nachmittags auftauchen sollen, um die Herde zu übernehmen, aber er war nicht erschienen. Vermutlich hatte er über seinen Schriftrollen wieder einmal die Zeit vergessen. Auch wenn er vier Jahre älter war als sie, und es seine letzte Hütezeit war, so würde sie ihm doch deutlich ihre Meinung sagen, wenn er denn endlich käme. Keine Sekunde dachte Anarya, dass ihrem Bruder etwas zugestossen sein könnte. Zugegeben, er konnte manchmal recht ungeschickt sein, aber die Strecke vom Dorf zu den Weiden war nun wirklich nicht gefährlich, wenn man nicht nachts unterwegs war.

Plötzlich knackte es im Gebüsch. Jemand näherte sich der Hütte.

„Tárion?"

Anaryas Stimme klang nicht so fest, wie sie gewünscht hätte. Doch es war nicht ihr Bruder, der in den Schein des Lagerfeuers trat, sondern der Mann, der sich Ustered nannte, dicht gefolgt von seinem Pferd.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen, und deine Gastfreundschaft noch einmal in Anspruch nehmen, oder bist du noch wütend auf mich?"

Er sah verlegen aus, so als wüsste er nicht, ob er gerade einen Fehler beging. Anarya lächelte freundlich.

„Setzt Euch, Fremder. Ich habe heute leider kein Kaninchen zu bieten, da ich eigentlich dachte, mein Bruder brächte Essen aus dem Dorf mit. Er hätte mich heute ablösen sollen."

Der geheimnisvolle Mann lächelte sein seltsames Lächeln.

„Ich könnte diese Kuchen sowieso nicht alle alleine essen", meinte er und nahm die Packtaschen vom Rücken seiner Stute. Daraus zog er zwei grosse Stofftücher, die an den Zipfeln verknotet waren. Er setzte sich und löste behutsam den Knoten des einen Bündels. Als er das Tuch auffaltete, erkannte Anarya Kirgus berühmte Krapfen und grosse Stücke von ihrem Früchtekuchen. Spätestens jetzt wusste sie, dass Kirgu Tammari den Fremden tatsächlich kannte, und dass sie ihn schätzte, denn Kirgu buk nur für gute Freunde.

Ustered bemerkte ihren forschenden Blick und verzog das Gesicht.

„Du starrst mich schon wieder so an. Bin ich so ungewöhnlich? Man könnte meinen, du hättest noch nie einen Reisenden gesehen."

Anarya errötete.

„Oh, Reisende habe ich schon oft gesehen, aber diese kommen im Allgemeinen nicht aus dem Westen und sie reiten nicht auf Pferden. Ausserdem habt Ihr diese verschiedenen Augen. Das habe ich bisher noch bei niemandem gesehen ausser bei mir selber."

Der Fremde neigte den Kopf.

„Ja, deine Augen haben mich auch verwirrt, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe."

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und fuhr dann leise fort.

„Tiruial ist mein richtiger Name. 'Der ins Zwielicht blickt', würde man ihn wohl in eure Sprache übersetzen. Viele Menschen glauben, ich könne mit meinen Augen magische Dinge wahrnehmen, aber ich habe noch nichts Derartiges bemerkt. Wie viele meines Volkes sehe ich in die Herzen der Menschen, und kann sagen, ob sie guter oder schlechter Gesinnung sind, aber wir nennen das nicht Magie."

Der Mann bemerkte Anaryas neugierigen Blick und lächelte wieder.

„Du bist ein Kind, Anarya. Um zu sehen, dass du reinen Herzens bist, dazu muss ich mich nicht einmal anstrengen. Kinder haben nur selten wirklich Böses im Sinn."

Anarya nickte befriedigt.

„Tiruial also. Wieso plötzlich dieses Vertrauen? Letztes Mal wolltet Ihr mir überhaupt nichts über Euch verraten, und jetzt habt Ihr mir nicht nur Euren Namen gesagt, sondern auch, dass Ihr von weither kommt. Von einem anderen Volk, was immer das auch heissen mag."

„Schon als du mir deinen Namen gesagt hast, habe ich mir vorgenommen, Kirgu zu fragen, ob sie dich kenne. Anarya ist ein Wort aus der Sprache meines Volkes, musst du wissen. Kirgu hat mir zwar nicht viel über dich erzählt, aber sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich dir unbedingt vertrauen könne – mehr als jedem Erwachsenen auf dieser Seite des Gondramgebirges. Sie meinte, du seiest reif für dein Alter und als Kind offen für viele Dinge, die die Erwachsenen von Amarond ablehnen. Dinge, die jenseits des Gondramgebirges liegen. Allerdings meinte Kirgu auch, du solltest öfter bei ihr vorbeischauen, denn sie habe dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Er hielt für einen Augenblick inne, und als Anarya nichts sagte, sprach er weiter.

„Eines würde mich interessieren. Kirgu hat mir erzählt, dass dein dunkles Auge ein so genanntes „Schattenauge" ist. Es gebe bei euch in Amarond Menschen, die zwei solche Augen hätten. Sie seien blind für ihre Umgebung, könnten aber Dinge sehen, die anderen verborgen blieben. So gäbe es bei euch hervorragende Heiler, mächtige Zauberer und Seher, die in die Zukunft blicken können. Eine Zeitlang hätte man geglaubt, auch du hättest solche Gaben, aber dein Auge sei ganz normal – so wie meines auch. Wir im Westen wissen nicht viel über die östlichen Völker, und schon gar nicht über jene, die östlich des Gondramgebirges leben. Doch heisst es bei uns immer, dass im Osten nur Menschen leben, die nichts von der Magie wissen, da sie nie mit den alten Völkern und den Unsterblichen Landen in Kontakt gekommen sind. Wie also kommt es, dass ihr solche Gaben besitzt, die man schwerlich anders als Magie nennen könnte?"

Anarya lachte leise.

„Es gibt eine Sage, die davon erzählt, wie unser Volk zu den Schattenaugen kam. Andere Leute haben die Herkunft unserer Gabe studiert und herausgefunden, dass sie aus dem Lande Farad im Westen kommen soll. Doch sowohl die Legende als auch die wissenschaftliche Erklärung sind lang, und ich bin keine besonders gute Erzählerin."

„Dann überlass das mir, Schwester! Die Geschichte Amaronds war schon immer eher mein Wissensgebiet als das deine!"

Mit diesen Worten trat ein junger Bursche ans Feuer, der Anarya wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Im Gegensatz zu ihr trug er jedoch sein Haar, das nicht rot, sondern schwarz war, nur schulterlang, und er war ein paar Jahre älter als sie. Geschmeidig setzte er sich hin und grinste Anarya frech an.

„Willst du mir unseren Gast nicht vorstellen, Mädchen? Und ausserdem könntest du mir etwas zu trinken holen, ich sterbe vor Durst!"

Anarya sprang auf.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, Tárion von Fenring? Kommst viel zu spät um mich abzulösen, mischst dich ungefragt in unser Gespräch ein und kommandierst mich auch noch herum? Wo bist du so lange geblieben? Und wo ist mein Kamel, das du mitbringen solltest? Wie bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

Tárion wollte sie wütend anfahren, aber Tiruial kam ihm zuvor und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich sehe schon, ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich nur ein einfacher Reisender und nicht dein Bruder bin – sonst hättest du wohl bei unserer ersten Begegnung mich und nicht das Kaninchen über dem Feuer geröstet."

Dann wandte er sich an Tárion.

„Mein Name ist Ustered, ich habe eine lange Reise hinter mir und bin hierher gekommen, um jemanden zu besuchen. Jetzt werde ich wieder zurück in meine Heimat reisen, aber da mir Anarya bei unserer ersten Begegnung sehr geholfen hat, habe ich mir erlaubt auch auf dem Rückweg ihre Gastfreundschaft noch einmal in Anspruch zu nehmen."

Tárion blickte misstrauisch auf den Fremden.

„Woher kommt ihr, Reisender? Ihr sprecht mit einem ungewohnten Akzent. Und was ist mit dem Pferd, das da draussen herumstreunt? Es hat mir die Kamele scheu gemacht, so dass ich sie am Waldrand anbinden musste, damit sie nicht weglaufen."

Tiruial sah ihn interessiert an.

„Ich habe schon gehört, dass Pferde die Kamele fürchten, aber dass das umgekehrt auch der Fall ist, war mir nicht bewusst. Ich dachte, Kamele seien nicht so schreckhaft wie Pferde? Auf jeden Fall gehört die Stute mir. Ich werde sie wegschicken, damit Ihr Eure Reittiere zur Hütte holen könnt."

Nun war es an Tárion, verblüfft zu blicken, doch Anarya hielt Tiruial zurück, als dieser sich erheben wollte.

„Nein, Ihr wart zuerst da, und mein Bruder ist selbst schuld, wenn er nicht fähig ist, zwei Kamele zur Hütte zu bringen. Ich bezweifle, dass das Pferd der Grund dafür ist, dass die Tiere störrisch wurden. Vielmehr ist es der Gestank der Ziegen, der ihre Nüstern beleidigt, und die Unfähigkeit meines Bruders Tárion, sie zum Mitkommen zu bewegen. Ich werde sie holen, lasst Sirrah derweil nur, wo sie ist."

Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Tiruial zusammengezuckt war, als sie ihn am Arm gepackt hatte – so als wäre ihm ihre Berührung unangenehm. Da Anarya seine Wunden gesehen hatte, als sie vor zwei Tagen den Schlafenden zugedeckt hatte, glaubte sie, sie hätte ihm Schmerzen zugefügt, und mass seiner Reaktion keine übermässige Bedeutung bei.

Das Mädchen stand auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Tárion zögerte einen Augenblick, und griff dann um das unangenehme Schweigen zu überbrücken nach den Kuchen, die auf dem Stofftuch neben dem Feuer lagen.

„Wie kommt sie zu diesem Gebäck? Es hat doch in der Hütte keinen Ofen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne...", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin.

Tiruial machte eine einladende Geste.

„Bedient Euch, Tárion von Fenring. Es ist Reiseproviant, den man mir mitgegeben hat, damit ich auf dem langen Weg, der vor mir liegt, nicht verhungere. Aber es ist ja genug da, dass es auch noch reicht, wenn wir heute Abend zu dritt davon essen."

Tárion errötete. Er hatte nicht im Sinn gehabt, sich an den Vorräten des Fremden zu bedienen, und wusste er nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment Anarya zurück und setzte sich an ihren alten Platz. Sie spürte die unangenehme Stimmung am Feuer und ergriff das Wort.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sprachen wir gerade davon, warum es in unserem Volk Menschen mit besonderen Gaben gibt. Es stimmt, dass Tárion in der Geschichte bewanderter ist als ich. Wenn Ihr es also hören wollt, Ustered", sie sah ihn prüfend an, als sie den falschen Namen aussprach und fuhr fort, als er fast unmerklich nickte, „soll er uns die Geschichte von Yoris und Simurakh erzählen. Was sein Zuspätkommen betrifft, so kann ich auch morgen noch mit ihm schimpfen."

Der Fremde wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Tárion.

„Diese Geschichte würde mich wirklich interessieren. Ich weiss nur wenig über Amarond, und das meiste sind wilde Gerüchte. Und was gibt es Gemütlicheres, als im Flammenschein zusammenzusitzen, Lieder vorzutragen und Geschichten zu hören?"

Tárion fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, aber er fasste sich und begann zu erzählen.

„Wie steht es, Fremder, mit Eurem Wissen um die Länder im Osten? Wart ihr jemals in Satar-Ai, der Hauptstadt von Farad? Kennt Ihr die Völker jenseits der Wüste und ihre Sitten und Gebräuche? Woher kommt ihr überhaupt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Tiruial schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ignorierte die letzte Frage Tárions.

„Auf all meinen Reisen bin ich nie weiter östlich gewesen, als am Westrand der Felswüste Jira. Ich weiss so gut wie nichts über die Länder und Völker, die sich auf der anderen Seite befinden. Alles was mir bekannt ist, ist dass Farad im Zentrum einer immensen Ebene liegt, und von allen Ländern dieser Ebene das mächtigste ist. Ich weiss auch, dass Amarond von einem Königssohn aufgebaut wurde, den man aus Farad verbannt hat."

„So werde ich Euch erst von Satar-Ai erzählen, denn dort spielten sich vor langer Zeit die Geschehnisse ab, von denen man sagt, dass sie die Magie in die Koldar-Ebene brachten. Satar-Ai ist die Hauptstadt von Farad, dem reichsten und mächtigsten Land in der Koldar-Ebene. Sie liegt am Satar-See, der einst künstlich erschaffen wurde, um den Fluss Satar zu zähmen. Der See erstreckt sich über eine gewaltige Fläche, vor allem im Frühling, wenn der Satar das Schmelzwasser aus den Bergen mit sich führt. Sein Wasser ist milchig und widerspiegelt die Farbe des Himmels, so dass er manchmal hellblau schimmert, dann wieder in allen Farben leuchtet, wie von Perlmutt überzogen oder rot leuchtet, als ob ein Feuer in ihm brennen würde. Nachts ist der See schwarz, denn sein Wasser ist so trüb, das es weder Sonnen- noch Mondlicht widerspiegelt. Die Stadt Satar-Ai umschliesst den Westzipfel des Sees. Es ist eine grosse Stadt mit vielen Einwohnern, und da die meisten Häuser nur ein Stockwerk haben, ist sie sehr weitläufig. Überragt wird die Stadt von der Festung, in der der König mit seiner Familie lebt. Die Festung ist wie auch einige der Stadthäuser aus dem hellgelben, porösen Stein erbaut, den man am Ufer des Satar mancherorts abbauen kann. Viele andere Gebäude sind nach Art der Shadri aus dunklen Holzrahmen gebaut, die man mit hauchdünnem Leder bespannt hat. Dieses Leder ist so dünn, dass es das Licht durchscheinen lässt. Oft kann man diese Holzwände auch verschieben, um so beliebig Fenster- und Türöffnungen zu schaffen.

Das Volk von Farad ist durchmischt, aber noch immer erkennt man die zwei Haupttypen von Menschen, die ursprünglich in Farad gelebt haben. Die Farad, die gross, blond und kräftig sind, und die kleinen, dunklen Shadri. Auch in Amarond sieht man manchmal noch Leute, die deutlich von Farad oder Shadri abstammen, aber die meisten von uns sind ein Gemisch aus beidem und aus den Nomaden, die früher hier in Amarond lebten. Ausserdem erkennt man in manchen von uns auch noch das königliche Geblüt aus der Sippe Astards, aber dies ist sehr selten. Ich habe Bilder gesehen, und ich wage zu behaupten, dass in unserer Familie noch etwas von Astards Erbe vorhanden ist, wenn es mir auch nie gelungen ist, einen Stammbaum bis dorthin zurückzuführen."

„Tárion!"

Anarya fiel ihrem Bruder unwillig ins Wort.

„Ustered möchte die Geschichte von Yoris und Simurakh hören, und weder eine historische Abhandlung über die Hauptstadt von Farad, noch unsere Familiengeschichte. Komm zur Sache, wenn ich bitten darf!"

Tiruial machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung in Anaryas Richtung.

„Ich finde es sehr interessant. Bisher hatte ich noch nicht die Gelegenheit, nach Farad zu reisen, aber ich habe von Satar-Ai gehört. Es muss eine wunderschöne Stadt sein, die ihresgleichen sucht, auf dieser Welt."

Tárion nickte.

„Wenn ein Reisender zum ersten Mal nach Satar-Ai kommt, dann ist er überwältigt von all der Vielfalt, dem Lärm, den Farben. Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran und kommt trotzdem aus dem Staunen nie ganz heraus. Durch ein ausgeklügeltes Kanalisationssystem ist die Stadt nämlich ausgesprochen sauber. Straftäter werden dazu gebracht, nachts die Strassen zu säubern und den Abfall einzusammeln. Da die Stadt aufmerksame Gesetzeshüter hat, gibt es nur wenige Verbrechen, und die Bewohner von Satar-Ai sind dafür bekannt, dass sie ihre Türen niemals abschliessen. Ein Fremder ist fast überall willkommen und kann sich in der ganzen Stadt frei bewegen. Ja, die Gastfreundschaft Satar-Ais ist legendär.

Zweimal im Jahr ist in der Hauptstadt das Fest der Jahreszeiten. Es beginnt jeweils fünf Tage vor der Tag- und Nachtgleiche und endet fünf Tage danach. In dieser Zeit ist die Stadt über und über geschmückt, im Frühling mit den ersten Blumen, im Herbst mit Früchten und goldenem Herbstlaub. Während des Festes findet in Satar-Ai ein Markt statt, der seinesgleichen sucht. Zu dieser Zeit gelten in ganz Farad andere Gesetze, die einen besonders vielfältigen Handel ermöglichen. So sind zehn Tage vor und nach dem Fest die Strassen frei für alle Arten von Waren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dürfen in Farad auch Sumpfkraut, Kampfkatzen und selbst Sklaven befördert werden – alles Dinge, die sonst in diesem Land verboten sind. Allerdings gilt für jeden Händler das Gesetz seines eigenen Landes: Der Karmandi darf Sklaven mit sich führen, der Farad aber nicht. So darf auch kein Shadri Waren aus Valdograd mit sich führen, da Shadrinam keinen Handel mit diesem Land treibt. All dies wird streng überwacht, und Zuwiderhandlungen werden ebenso streng bestraft.

Auf dem kreisförmigen Hauptplatz von Satar-Ai gelten dieselben Regeln. Auch hier wird während des Festes auf jeden das Recht seines jeweiligen Landes angewendet. Dieser Hauptplatz ist das Zentrum des grossen Marktes und hier werden die schönsten und interessantesten Artikel angeboten: farbenprächtige Stoffe und edle Hölzer aus Karmand, Pelze und Waffen aus dem Land der Tarvik, Gold- und Juwelenschmuck von den Valdograd, Geschirr und Seide aus Shadrinam, Schriften und Gemälde, sowie aufwendige Stickereien aus Farad und selbstverständlich auch Schnitzereien, Silberschmuck, Wolle und Lederwaren aus Amarond. Dazwischen sind überall Stände mit Lebensmitteln aus allen Ländern aufgebaut, vielfältige Düfte locken, und überall wird einem etwas zum Kosten angeboten.

All die Waren auf dem Hauptplatz sind zwar von bester Qualität, aber nicht unbedingt aussergewöhnlich. Wer etwas Besonderes haben will, muss daher in das Quartier des betreffenden Landes gehen. Während des Festes wird nämlich die Stadt in sechs Teile geteilt, so als ob man einen Kuchen zerschneiden wolle. Die Spitze des 'Kuchenstücks' befindet sich jeweils auf dem Hauptplatz. Jedem dieser Quartiere wird für die Dauer des Festes ein Land zugeteilt. Dort herrscht das Recht des jeweiligen Landes, so dass die Händler hier ihre Sumpfkrautstände aufbauen können, ihre Kampfkatzen-Arenen und die Sklavenketten.

Die Quartiere werden nach Art ihres Landes dekoriert, so dass man sich fühlt, als würde man wirklich durch einen Markt in Valdograd oder Shadrinam spazieren.

Da ist zum Beispiel das Quartier der Farad. Es ist das Gebiet, in dem auch die Festung steht, und die meisten Händler haben hier das ganze Jahr über ihre Läden. So sitzen sie auch während des grossen Marktes auf Stühlen vor ihren Läden und warten auf Kundschaft. Überall wird gebratener Fisch aus dem Satar-See angeboten, und ein unvergleichlicher Geruch nach Fisch und Maiskuchen liegt in der Luft. Da jedoch die meisten Händler einen eigenen Laden haben, sind die Strassen nicht so überstellt wie in anderen Quartieren, und es geht verhältnismässig ruhig zu und her. Viele Leute ziehen sich daher ins Quartier der Farad zurück, wenn sie in Ruhe etwas Essen und Trinken wollen.

Einen besonderen Reiz hat das Quartier der Valdograd. Die Hauswände sind mit schweren Tüchern in satten Rot- und Blautönen verhängt, die mit Gold und Silber bemalt sind. Sie haben keine Stände, sondern breiten ihre Waren auf gleichartigen Tüchern am Boden aus. An allen Ecken sitzen Valdograd in kleinen Gruppen, spielen klagende Weisen auf ihren Hornschilfflöten und rauchen Sumpfkraut. Die Luft ist geschwängert vom schweren Duft dieser Droge, so dass man auch wie betäubt durch die Strassen wandelt, wenn man gar nicht davon gekostet hat. Die meisten Valdograd tragen ihre berühmten goldenen Halbmasken, andere haben schillernde Federn im Haar und Tätowierungen aus geschmolzenem Gold im Gesicht – es muss unglaublich schmerzen, sich so eine Tätowierung machen zu lassen. Viele Händler stellen Sarek-Vögel aus, diese kleinen grünschimmernden Juwelen, deren Gesang ebenso klagend und melodiös klingt wie die Hornschilfflöten der Valdograd. In Stoffzelten werden Sklaven feilgeboten. Die Valdograd verbergen sie hinter schweren Tüchern, da sie immer noch viele Sklaven aus Shadrinam haben, und diese nicht offen anpreisen mögen, da sowohl Shadri aus Farad wie auch solche aus Shadrinam selber durch die Strassen ziehen. Überall sieht man auch Gold- und Juwelenhändler, die ruhig und gewissenhaft mit ihren Waagen und Gewichten hantieren. Sie haben es nicht nötig, ihre Waren wortgewaltig anzupreisen, denn der edle Schmuck spricht für sich selbst.

Im völligen Gegensatz zum Quartier der Valdograd steht jenes der Karmandi. Hier herrscht stets ein Gedränge, Lärm und Gestank. An allen Strassen entlang sind Kamele festgebunden, die Händler preisen sie lautstark an. Dazwischen lagern immer wieder lange Reihen von Sklaven, die aneinandergekettet ihres Schicksals harren. Die Karmandi haben es nicht nötig, ihre Ware in Zelten zu verstecken, denn ihre Sklaven stammen von den südlichen Inseln und werden von den Korsaren des Südmeeres in Karmand gegen Lebensmittel eingetauscht. Überall sind kleine Arenen aufgebaut, in denen Sandkatzen einander auf Leben und Tod bekämpfen. Die Zuschauer schreien ihre Wetten laut heraus und werfen den Buchmachern Goldstücke zu. Mancherorts sind Räucherstäbchen angezündet, die den Gestank der wilden Tiere überdecken sollten, aber ihn eher noch verdichten. Die Luft brennt in den Augen und macht einen husten, aber trotzdem ist das Quartier der Karmandi eine Besichtigung wert – und sei es nur um die öligen Süssigkeiten zu Kosten, die einem von leicht bekleideten Schönheiten an jeder Strassenecke dargereicht werden.

Welch Gegensatz zum wilden Treiben der Karmandi bietet dagegen das Quartier der Shadri. Überall hängen bunte Papierlaternen, die im Wind sanft hin und her schaukeln. Der Boden ist mit wohlriechenden Blütenblättern bedeckt, und die Shadri sitzen auf dünnen, geflochtenen Matten und haben ihre Waren vor sich auf schmalen Holztischchen ausgebreitet. Nirgendwo findet man edleres Geschirr, aber auch verschiedenste Öle und Kräuter, die man verbrennen kann, um die Luft aufzufrischen und um lästige Insekten zu vertreiben. Dazwischen findet man auch hier Stände mit Singvögeln, schneeweissen Sandkatzen und Glasbehältern, in denen bunte Fische schwimmen. Auf niedrigen Bühnen tanzen Shadri-Frauen ihre traditionellen Tänze, während ihre Männer auf fremdartigen Instrumenten spielen. Man merkt deutlich, dass die Shadri von sehr weit her kommen, denn alles an ihrer Kultur ist anders, als wir es kennen. Doch sie sind so freundlich, dass man nie fürchten muss, sie mit einer falschen Handlung zu beleidigen – ich glaube, es ist unmöglich, als Nicht-Shadri jemanden aus ihrem Volk zu erzürnen.

Viel rauer geht es im Quartier der Tarvik zu und her. Hier gibt es keine schönen Stände. Überall sind hohe Kistenstapel aufgebaut, und die Händler sitzen auf Kisten vor diesen Stapeln. Über ein, zwei Kisten vor sich haben sie Tücher gebreitet, auf denen einzelne Waren liegen. Hier ein Brocken Erz, dort ein Bergkristall. Der eine hat ein paar Hämmer und Äxte vor sich, der andere Schwerter und Schilde. Die Ware der Tarvik besticht nicht durch ihre Schönheit, sondern durch ihre Güte. _Wer einmal mit einer Tarvik-Axt einen Baum gefällt hat, wird nie mehr eine andere verwenden wollen_, wie man bei uns sagt. Hier kann man kistenweise Erz kaufen und es beim Schmied am Nachbarstand gleich verarbeiten lassen. Abends brennen im Quartier der Tarvik grosse Feuer, über denen gewaltige Ochsen am Spiess drehen.

Auch im Quartier von Amarond brennen abends hell die Lagerfeuer. Hier wird aber nicht nur gegessen, sondern auch gesungen. Auf den Strassen in diesem Gebiet sind überall Holzzäune aufgestellt. In diesen Koppeln tummeln sich Rinder, Pferde, Ziegen und Schafe. Es ist eine Kunst, die Tiere so nach Farad zu schaffen, dass sie während dem Markt zu Höchstpreisen verkauft werden können. Treibt man sie zu schnell durch die Jira, so sind sie abgehetzt und erschöpft; treibt man sie dagegen zu langsam, sind sie vom Hunger abgemagert und von der Hitze ausgezehrt. Der gute Händler weiss genau, wie lange seine Reise dauern darf, in welchen Oasen er rasten muss, und wann er in Farad ankommen muss, dass seine Tiere sich von den Strapazen der Reise erholen können, aber noch kein Fett angesetzt haben. Kräftige Tiere verkaufen sich besser als fette. Zwischen den Viehkoppeln haben die Möbelhändler ihre Wagen aufgestellt. Wer Möbel kaufen will, kann durch die grossen Wagen spazieren, die innen wie fertige Zimmer eingerichtet sind. Hat man sich für ein Möbelstück entschieden, so kann man es beim Möbelhändler bestellen, und dieser setzt es aus fertig zugeschnittenen Teilen zusammen, die er auf anderen Wagen mit sich führt. Selbstverständlich kann man auch nur das rohe Holz kaufen. Wagen um Wagen voll beladen mit Baumstämmen stehen in Reihen da und warten auf Käufer. In der Mitte brennen hell die Feuer, wo am Abend all die Balladen aus Amarond gesungen werden."

„Die Balladen aus Amarond? Euer Volk ist berühmt dafür, alle wichtigen geschichtlichen Ereignisse in Liedform niederzuschreiben, nicht wahr?"

Tárion nickte dem Fremden anerkennend zu. Auch wenn er nicht aus Amarond stammte, schien er doch einiges über ihr Land zu wissen.

„Ja. Da es in Amarond einst viele Menschen gab, die des Lesens und Schreibens nicht kundig waren, fasste man alles Wichtige in Versform zusammen, so dass es auch das einfache Volk besser im Gedächtnis behalten konnte. Dem haben wir es zu verdanken, dass nur wenig aus der Geschichte Amaronds in Vergessenheit geriet."

Anarya sass da und hörte ihrem Bruder zu, der einmal mehr kein Ende fand. Wenn er erst einmal angefangen hatte zu reden, konnte er stundenlang von den Dingen erzählen, die in interessierten, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob ihm überhaupt noch jemand zuhörte. Auch jetzt redete er, als ob er sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan hätte, als über den Markt von Satar-Ai zu spazieren. Dabei hatte er erst zweimal dorthin mitgehen dürfen, und auch das nur, weil er tagelang bei seinem Vater gebettelt hatte.

Und leider schien Tiruial ihm sehr aufmerksam zuzuhören. Langsam aber sicher wurde Anarya wütend. Sie hatte sich gefreut, als Tiruial zurückgekommen war, und sie war glücklich gewesen, als er ihr seinen wahren Namen anvertraut hatte. Sie wusste genau, dass er ihr mit der Zeit auch noch mehr über sich erzählt hätte, wenn sie nur lange genug alleine gewesen wären. Tiruial hatte sie beinahe wie eine Erwachsene behandelt, und das hatte ihr gefallen. Doch nun war Tárion aufgetaucht, und wie üblich hatte er das Gespräch an sich gerissen. Nicht genug damit, dass er sich nun mit seinem Wissen brüsten konnte, nein, Tiruial schien es auch noch zu interessieren. Plötzlich war Anarya nur noch das dumme Kind, das dabei sass, wenn sich die Erwachsenen unterhielten.

Und doch hatte Tiruial ihrem Bruder gegenüber seinen falschen Namen verwendet und bisher kein Wort über seine Herkunft verlauten lassen. Tárion, glücklich darüber, dass sich endlich jemand für seine endlosen geschichtlichen Abhandlungen interessierte, schien sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben, woher jemand kommen konnte, der weder Amarond noch die anderen Länder der Koldar-Ebene kannte.

Anarya war für einen Augenblick mit ihren Gedanken abgeschweift, so dass sie plötzlich verblüfft feststellte, dass man offenbar eine Frage an sie gestellt hatte. Beide Männer blickten das Mädchen an.

„Ja, was ist? Verzeihung, ich war gerade etwas abwesend."

Tárion sah sie entrüstet an, Tiruial dagegen lächelte ihr zu.

„Dein Bruder hat gesagt, du seist eine gute Sängerin und kennst viele der alten Balladen eures Landes. Er hat dich gefragt, ob du nicht eine davon vortragen möchtest."

Anarya errötete. Es war eine Sache, beim Ziegenhüten vor sich hin zu trällern, aber eine ganz andere, ein Lied vor aufmerksamen Zuhörern vorzutragen. Nun nickte ihr Tárion zu.

„Du singst doch immer diese alten Lieder. Unser Gast würde gerne eines davon hören. Wie wäre es denn mit dem von der Schlacht im Tal der Ahnen während der ersten Tarvikkriege? Das ist ein hübsches Lied, und nicht zu lang."

Anarya überlegte kurz.

„Du meinst das Lied von dem Bauern, der zum König wurde? War das während der Tarvikkriege? Ich dachte, die Ballade sei älter."

Tárion verzog gequält das Gesicht.

„Ich sprach von den ersten Tarvikkriegen, und nicht von jenen, die vor siebzig Jahren in unserem Land tobten. Das ist schon mehrere hundert Jahre her und somit wirklich ein 'älteres Lied', wie du das nennst."

Anarya war es im Grunde genommen nicht wichtig, von welchem geschichtlichen Ereignis die Ballade erzählte. Ihr gefiel das Lied, und so begann sie zu singen, erst mit verhaltener Stimme, dann mit der Zeit etwas mutiger und freier.

„Endlos bläst der Wind über die Weiten  
Und singt sein Lied von längst vergang'nen Zeiten.  
Ein letzter Blick zurück auf Frau und Kind,  
Dann reit' ich los und ziehe mit dem Wind.  
Es war der Sohn des Schmieds der mir befahl,  
Zu tauschen meinen Pflug gegen Schild und Stahl;  
Denn Tarvikhorden unser Land bedroh'n,  
Wüten im Tal der Ahnengräber schon.  
So haben uns're Weisen denn entschieden,  
Dass dort wo König Astard einst in Frieden  
Zum Herrscher wurde über unser Land,  
Dort wo er seine letzte Ruhe fand,  
Der Pakt erneuert wird mit frischem Blut,  
Gegen der Tarvik ungezähmte Wut.

Am Tempel vor dem Ahnental war nun das Heer zu sehn  
Beschäftigt mit Gesang die Gunst der Götter zu erflehn.  
Am Ende von dem flehenden Gebet,  
Verteilten uns die Heeresführer Met,  
Den Mut zu stärken in der Schlacht,  
Die Furcht zu mindern vor der Übermacht.  
Für mich ist es das erste Mal, dass in den Krieg ich zieh'  
Und hoff' ich doch, dass meine Ehr' im Kampf verlässt mich nie.

Dann stürmt' das grosse Heer in voller Zahl  
Gegen den Feind mit blankgezog'nem Stahl.  
Gar schrecklich war die Schlacht, voll blinder Wut,  
Das Tal der Ahnen ward getränkt mit Blut.  
Bald sah mein müdes Auge nur noch Schatten,  
Die wogten über dunkelroten Matten.  
So kämpfte man bis weithin in die Nacht,  
Denn keiner wich zurück vor der Übermacht.  
Doch mit der Nacht kam über uns das Leid,  
Verwitwet war von da an manche Maid,  
Sollten wir kämpfen noch in unsrer Not?  
Doch war die Ehre stärker als der Tod.  
Wir mussten einfach hier und heut das Tal der Ahnen retten,  
Würd' man auch manchen von uns hier zur letzten Ruhe betten.

Weithin am and'ren End des Tals hörte ich Hörnerklang,  
Ich hörte es, es jubelte mein Herz voller Gesang.  
Hatte der Feind verloren seinen Mut?  
Zum Rückzug rief man an die Kriegerflut.  
Hatten sie denn verstanden unser Zeichen,  
Dass niemand von uns jemals würde weichen?  
Es klärte sich mein Blick, der Feind war fort.  
Als letzter Krieger stand ich einsam dort.  
Die Waffe meinem klammen Griff entglitt,  
Und wilder Schmerz tief in mein Herz sich schnitt.  
Nie habe ich verstanden, was den Feind zum Rückzug trieb,  
Denn war ich doch der letzte, der aus meinem Heer noch blieb.  
Warum machten die Götter mich zum Held,  
Nur einen Bauern, hergeführt vom Feld?

Und nach der Schlacht bin ich zurückgekehrt zu Frau und Kind  
Erzählte von dem schwarzen Tag, das Auge tränenblind.  
Dann hab ich wieder aufgebaut mit meiner eignen Hand  
und ward zum König über unser kriegsversehrtes Land."

Anarya verstummte. Einen Moment lang schwiegen die drei, und liessen das Lied auf sich wirken, dann hob Tiruial den Kopf.

„Ich habe von den Balladen aus Amarond gehört, doch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie selbst das Herz meines Volkes zu berühren vermögen."

Dann fuhr er rasch fort, als hätte er beinahe zuviel von sich preisgegeben.

„Doch erzählt nun weiter, Tárion, von dem Markt in Satar-Ai, und was er damit zu tun hat, dass die Magie nach Amarond kam."

Tárion war einen Moment lang verwirrt von dem raschen Themawechsel, dann nickte er.

„Ja, davon hatten wir ja vorhin geredet. Ich hatte das Quartier von Amarond beschrieben. Hier sieht man also all die Viehkoppeln, die Möbelwagen, die Holzhändler, und dazwischen brennen überall Lagerfeuer. Man darf aber auch nicht die Jagdhundemeuten vergessen, die von ihren Besitzern durch die Strassen geführt werden. Amarond ist berühmt für seine Jagdhunde – Ihr habt bestimmt schon von ihnen gehört, nicht wahr?"

Zu Anaryas Erstaunen nickte Tiruial.

„Mein Vater besass einen grossen, grauen Hund, den er in Amarond geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er liebte das Tier über alles, und es wich nie von seiner Seite."

Tárion sah den Fremden nachdenklich an.

„Er hat ihn geschenkt bekommen? Das ist ungewöhnlich. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, sind unsere Hunde dafür berühmt, dass sie sich ihre Herren selber aussuchen. Wer einen Hund aus Amarond besitzen will, muss ihn entweder als Welpen zu sich nehmen, und ihn ganz alleine aufziehen, oder er muss hoffen, dass ein erwachsener Hund ihn als seinen Herrn anerkennt. Dies kommt jedoch nur sehr selten vor. Nach dem Gesetz von Amarond dürfen Welpen niemals ausserhalb der Familie verschenkt werden, und will man einen kaufen, so muss man sehr viel Geld dafür ausgeben, denn wir wollen nicht, dass sich die Tiere ausserhalb Amaronds zu sehr verbreiten. Schliesslich sollen sie ein Wahrzeichen unseres Landes bleiben."

Tiruials Augen leuchteten im Schein des Feuers geheimnisvoll auf, als er sich vorbeugte.

„Es war ein junger Hund, doch kein Welpe mehr. Mein Vater ging an seinem Zwinger vorbei, und das Tier übersprang den Zaun und blieb von da an für immer bei ihm. Seine frühere Besitzerin überliess meinem Vater den Hund ohne zu zögern."

Anarya war begeistert.

„Der Hund hat sich seinen Herrn ausgewählt. Wenn Ihr wüsstet, wie selten das vorkommt. Viele Leute reisen jahrelang umher und sehen sich junge Hunde an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie einer von ihnen anerkennt, nur weil sie es sich nicht leisten können, einen zu kaufen."

Auch Tárion war beeindruckt.

„Damit hat Euer Vater eines der kostbarsten Geschenke erhalten, das man in Amarond nur bekommen kann."

Das Gesicht des Fremden verriet nichts über seine Gefühle, als er in unbestimmtem Tonfall sagte: „Das hat er, aber es war nicht nur der Hund alleine. Mein Vater hat in Amarond alles bekommen und alles verloren – der Hund war das Einzige, was ihm als Erinnerung blieb. Der Hund und ich... Doch wir sind schon wieder vom Gegenstand unseres Gesprächs abgekommen. Erzählt mir nun die Geschichte, wie die Magie nach Amarond kam."


	10. Geschichten am Lagerfeuer

A/N: Trotz unzähligen Computerpannen und ziemlichem Stress an der Uni habe ich es geschafft, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Für eventuelle Formatierungs- und Tippfehler entschuldige ich mich - ich korrigiere, sobald ich ein bisschen mehr Zeit habe...

Sirina: Ja ja, die Personenbeschreibungen... Ich weiss, dass ich nicht besonders auf das Aussehen der Figure eingehe, aber das ist wohl vor allem so, weil es bald einen Sprung von 10 Jahren geben wird, und dann sowieso alles anders ist. Ich versuche mich zu bessern... Schön, dass es dir bis jetzt trotzdem gefällt.

Disclaimer: Die Elben, Mittelerde und alles andere, was irgendwie bekannt ist, stammt von Tolkien. Tiruials Lied ist inspiriert vom Soundtrack von "The Last Unicorn" (Man's Road)

**Geschichten am Lagerfeuer**

... "Doch wir sind schon wieder vom Gegenstand unseres Gesprächs abgekommen. Erzählt mir nun die Geschichte, wie die Magie nach Amarond kam."...

Tárion schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Tiruial erneut ausgewichen war, als seine Familie zur Sprache kam. Er fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Ihr habt jetzt viel über das Fest der Jahreszeiten und den grossen Markt in Satar-Ai gehört. Es wird Zeit, dass wir zur eigentlichen Geschichte kommen. Sie nimmt ihren Anfang in der Zeit, als die Feuerberge im Westen erneut ihre giftigen Dämpfe in den Himmel spieen, und zum zweiten Mal der Himmel verdunkelt wurde. Wieder kam das schwarze Fieber über die Koldar-Ebene, und wir, die wir in Amarond noch viel näher am Gebirge waren als all die anderen Länder, wir litten entsetzlich. Giftiger Regen zerstörte unsere Ernte, und ein harter Winter forderte beinahe mehr Leben als die Seuche, die im Herbst über uns gekommen war. Im Frühling fand das Fest der Jahreszeiten in Satar-Ai statt, und unsere Händler zogen nach Farad. Diesmal ging es weniger darum, unsere Waren zu verkaufen, als vielmehr darum, neues Saatgut zu erstehen, damit man in Amarond etwas auszusäen hätte. Der Markt war nicht halb so prächtig wie in den Jahren zuvor. Am zweiten Tag kam eine Karawane aus dem Norden herab. Mit den Händlern reiste ein geheimnisvoller Mann, eindeutig kein Tarvik, doch schien er das Kommando über die Gruppe zu haben. Er war mittleren Alters und trug einen Umhang aus dem Fell eines blauen Nagurs – ein seltenes und sehr gefährliches Raubtier, dessen Pelz eine stahlblaue Farbe aufweist. Auch seine restliche Bekleidung war in verschiedenen Blautönen gehalten, was für einen Menschen aus dem Norden ungewöhnlich war. Die Tarvik tragen nur naturfarbene Kleidung, um sich besser verbergen zu können.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit sprach sich herum, dass der geheimnisvolle Fremde ein grosser Heiler sei. Er habe die Tarvik vom schwarzen Fieber geheilt, so dass sie kaum Verluste zu beklagen hätten. Gerne hätten sie ihn bei sich behalten, doch der Mann habe darum gebeten, in die Hauptstadt des Ostens gebracht zu werden, und so hätten sie ihn nach Satar-Ai mitgenommen. Man sah in jener Zeit die Stadt zwar nicht als 'Hauptstadt des Ostens' an, doch durch ihre zentrale Lage hätte man sie als solche bezeichnen können.

Bald einmal kamen aus der ganzen Stadt Menschen zu dem Fremden, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihre Leiden lindern könne. Da kamen Händler aus Karmand nach Satar-Ai, und als sie von dem fremden Heiler hörten, suchten sie ihn auf und baten ihn, sich einen Kranken anzusehen, den sie aus ihrer Heimat mitgenommen hatten, in der Hoffnung, auf dem Markt Hilfe für ihn zu finden.

Es handelte sich dabei um einen Reisenden, der aus dem Westen in ihr Land gekommen war. Er hatte zwei Kinder beobachtet, die an einem Flussufer spielten. Dabei war die Erde ins Rutschen geraten, und die Kinder waren in den Fluss gefallen. Der Fremde war ihnen ohne zu Zögern hinterher gesprungen und hatte sie an Land bringen können. Doch der Fluss hatte eine reissende Strömung, und bevor er selber auch an Land klettern konnte, traf ihn ein schwimmendes Stück Holz am Kopf und er wurde ohnmächtig von der Strömung mitgetragen. Dieser Fluss mündete jedoch in die giftigen Wasser des Koron und der Körper des Mannes wurde dorthin abgetrieben. Mutigen Fischern, die alles beobachtet hatten, gelang es von ihren Booten aus, den Mann an Land zu schaffen, doch war er bereits zu lange im schwarzen Wasser gewesen, und ein Fieber hatte seinen Körper erfasst. Da er zweifellos den Kindern das Leben gerettet hatte, wollte man ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen; doch niemand kannte ein Heilmittel gegen das Gift des Koron.

Der Heiler aus dem Norden folgte den Karmandi zu ihren Zelten und besah sich den Kranken. Da erfuhren die Völker der Koldar-Ebene zum ersten Mal von der Magie. Was genau geschah, weiss niemand, doch man spricht von bunten Blitzen und schaurigen Geräuschen. Es heisst, der Heiler habe gegen einen schwarzen Dämon gekämpft, er habe die Krankheit aus dem Körper herausgerufen und niedergerungen; die beiden Fremden seien in weisses Licht getaucht gewesen und der Himmel habe in jener Nacht gebrannt. Was immer es auch war, der Mann aus Karmand wurde geheilt.

Am nächsten Tag traten die beiden Männer vor das Zelt und verkündeten, sie seien Brüder, und sie seien in den Osten gereist, um unbekannte Länder zu erkunden. Sie wurden zu einer Audienz beim König geladen und führten lange Gespräche mit diesem. Niemand weiss, was damals besprochen wurde, doch die beiden wurden zu Ratgebern des Königs ernannt. Simurakh, wie die Tarvik den Mann aus dem Norden genannt hatten, wurde als mächtiger Heiler berühmt, und er lehrte die Farad vieles über ferne Länder im Westen. Von ihm erfuhr man vom dunklen Herrscher, der für die Vergiftung des Koron und das schwarze Fieber verantwortlich war. Yoris, so nannten die Karmandi den Mann aus dem Süden, war ein grosser Krieger. Er zeigte den Soldaten der Farad neue Arten zu kämpfen und brachte ihnen bei, bessere Waffen zu schmieden.

Der damalige König von Farad hatte keine Kinder, und als sich die Frage nach seiner Nachfolge stellte, beschloss er, dass Yoris und Simurakh gemeinsam über Farad herrschen sollten. Ihre Macht war so gross, und sie hatten dem Land soviel Gutes gebracht, dass niemand wagte, an dieser Entscheidung zu zweifeln. Und so herrschten nach dem Tod des alten Königs zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte Farads zwei Männer gleichzeitig. Während Yoris Zeit seines Lebens alleine blieb, nahm sich Simurakh eine Frau und hatte mit ihr zusammen mehrere Kinder.

Jahre vergingen, die Menschen alterten und starben, doch Yoris und Simurakh schienen sich nur langsam zu verändern. Ihre Herrschaft dauerte hunderte von Jahren, doch sie war gut, und niemand dachte daran, etwas zu ändern. Man wurde unter der Herrschaft von Yoris und Simurakh geboren und man starb, ohne jemals einen anderen König gekannt zu haben. Mit der Zeit vergass Farad, dass Könige einst normale Menschen gewesen waren. Simurakhs Kinder jedoch, verliessen ihre Heimat und zogen in die verschiedenen Länder um Farad. Auch sie besassen die Gabe der Magie, wenn auch nicht in dem Ausmass wie ihr Vater. Sie wurden nicht viel älter als normale Menschen, doch hinterliessen sie ihrerseits Kinder und Kindeskinder.

So wurde die Gabe der Magie schwächer, aber sie verteilte sich über die ganze Koldar-Ebene und kam bis nach Amarond."

Tárion verstummte. Tiruial, der aufmerksam zugehört hatte wartete einen Augenblick, und als Tárion nichts mehr sagte, stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon seit einiger Zeit auf den Lippen brannte.

„Was wurde aus Yoris und Simurakh?"

Anaryas Bruder lächelte zufrieden. Auch auf diese Frage wusste er die Antwort. Endlich konnte er sein Wissen jemandem darlegen, der sich wirklich dafür interessierte.

„Es ist knapp zweihundert Jahre her, dass sich die Berge im Westen wieder zu regen begannen. Man erinnerte sich mit Grauen an die alten Geschichten, die von Tod und Zerstörung erzählten, und Unruhe kam auf unter den Völkern der Koldar-Ebene. Niemand weiss, woher Yoris und Simurakh wussten, was im Westen geschah, doch eines Tages traten sie vors Volk und erzählten von einem Krieg, der sich im Westen anbahnte. Der schwarze Herrscher sei zurückgekehrt, und die ganze Welt sei in Gefahr. Yoris stellte ein Heer zusammen, das in den Westen ziehen sollte, um die freien Völker dort in ihrem Krieg zu unterstützen. Er sagte, dass ein Sieg des schwarzen Herrschers Ost und West Verderben bringen würde, und dass es nun an der Zeit sei, ein Bündnis zwischen den freien Völkern zu schliessen. Viele Soldaten waren bereit, Yoris in den Kampf zu folgen, doch da ergriff Simurakh das Wort, und zum ersten Mal seit hunderten von Jahren waren sich die beiden Herrscher uneins. Simurakh sprach davon, dass der dunkle Herrscher unbesiegbar sei, und dass das Heil der Menschheit in der Flucht läge. Er entfachte Furcht in den Herzen der Menschen, so dass sie nicht mehr wussten, was sie tun sollten.

Und so wurde das Volk der Farad gespalten. Ein Heer tapferer Männer zog mit Yoris in den Westen, den Feuerbergen entgegen, ein ebenso grosser Zug verzweifelter Menschen reiste mit Simurakh an die östliche Küste, wo sie Schiffe bauten und an Shadrinam vorbei in die Ferne segelten. Die meisten Menschen blieben jedoch hilflos und verwirrt in Farad zurück und hofften, dass ihre Herrscher bald zurückkehren würden. Weder von Yoris noch von Simurakh hat man je wieder gehört, und niemand ist jemals zurückgekehrt. Seither hat Farad wieder normale Könige, wie jedes andere Land auch, und seine Bewohner sind zufrieden damit."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann ergriff Tiruial das Wort.

„So sind die Magier Eures Landes Nachkommen von Simurakh? Wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, gibt es also überall im Osten Menschen mit zauberischen Fähigkeiten, da sich Simurakhs Kinder über alle Länder verteilt haben."

Tárion zögerte.

„Es gibt unterschiedliche Formen von Magie. Nicht jedes von Simurakhs Kindern war gleich mächtig, und so haben sie verschiedene Gaben unters Volk gebracht. Soviel ich weiss, gibt es nur in Amarond Menschen mit Schattenaugen, aber auch in anderen Ländern gibt es Menschen, die zu heilen vermögen, die über die Elemente gebieten können und die in der Lage sind, sich mit Tieren zu verständigen. Doch nur mit Schattenaugen ist es möglich, einen Blick in die Zukunft zu erhaschen, weshalb die Magie von Amarond als besonders mächtig gilt."

Tiruial lächelte mit undurchsichtiger Miene.

„Mein Vater hat mir viel von seinen Reisen erzählt, doch überrascht mich die Vielfalt und das Wissen Amaronds trotz seiner Beschreibungen. Ich hätte mir nicht träumen lassen, dass die Reise, die ich nur als Pflicht sah, sich als so interessant entpuppen würde."

Offenbar war Tárion plötzlich bewusst geworden, dass er nichts über den Mann wusste, der hier mit ihm und seiner Schwester am Feuer sass. Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich und er setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er wurde nicht unhöflich, aber seine Stimme klang bestimmt, so als würde er eine weitere ausweichende Antwort nicht gelten lassen.

„Pflicht? Darf ich denn wissen, was Euch, Fremder, nach Amarond geführt hat und woher ihr kommt?"

Anarya erstarrte. Dies war die Frage, auf die Tiruial bei ihrer ersten Begegnung so abweisend reagiert hatte. Doch heute strich er sich mit leicht amüsiertem Gesichtausdruck die Haare aus der Stirn und erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, wie eine Raubkatze, die zum Sprung ansetzt. Er schlug den Umhang zurück, so dass der Blick der Geschwister auf seine einstmals prächtige Kleidung fiel, und Anarya bemerkte zum ersten Mal das Schwert an seinem Gürtel. War es das Mondlicht, das einen silbernen Schein auf den Fremden warf, oder war er es selbst, der diesen sanften Schimmer verbreitete?

Mit einem Schlag war Anarya klar, dass Tiruial anders war als sie, als Tárion, als jeder Mensch, der ihr je begegnet war, und sie fragte sich nur, weshalb sie es nicht vorher bemerkt hatte. Das silberne Leuchten verbarg, wie abgetragen und staubig Tiruials Kleidung war. Die edlen Stoffe schimmerten; silbern gleisste das Schwert an seinem Gürtel. Das schwarze Haar fiel seidig um sein ebenmässiges Gesicht, das von einer überirdischen Schönheit war. Wie er in diesem Moment vor ihnen stand, erinnerte er Anarya an die Gestalten aus Kirgus Märchen. Sie musste unwillkürlich an die Geschichte von Beren und Lúthien denken, und ihr fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Ihr seid ein Elb, nicht wahr? Einer vom Schönen Volk?"

War es Erstaunen, das für einen kurzen Moment in Tiruials Augen aufblitzte? Tárion schien überhaupt nichts mehr zu verstehen, denn er starrte nur verständnislos auf die schimmernde Gestalt, die vor ihm stand.

„Mein Name ist Tiruial, Sohn des Elruin. Ich komme aus dem Westen, von der anderen Seite des Gondramgebirges. Mein Vater ist einer der Grossen unseres Volkes, und er kam einst nach Farad, um etwas zurückzuholen, das durch viele Irrungen und Wirrungen in der Geschichte Mittelerdes in den Osten gelangte. Doch wäre er beinahe gescheitert, wenn er nicht in Amarond unerwartete Hilfe gefunden hätte. Mein Vater gab damals ein Versprechen, das er viele Jahre lang nicht einlösen konnte. Nun, da es soweit ist, dass sich sein Schwur erfüllen sollte, bin ich nach Amarond gekommen, um davon zu berichten. Doch schwer ist mein Herz, denn die Nachricht die ich brachte, ist nicht nur gut, und für das Herz eines Menschen schwer zu ertragen. Ja, Anarya, ich bin einer vom Alten Volk, doch erstaunt es mich, dass du von uns Elben gehört hast, wo doch das Gondramgebirge jeden Kontakt zwischen Ost und West verhindert. Weder ahnt man im Westen von der Koldar-Ebene, noch habt ihr eine Ahnung von den Ländern jenseits der Berge."

Tiruial zog den Umhang wieder um sich und setzte sich ans Feuer. Das Schimmern um ihn wurde vom flackernden Licht des Feuers überstrahlt, doch jetzt, wo Anarya die Wahrheit kannte, konnte sie nicht mehr verstehen, wie sie den Fremden jemals für einen Menschen hatte halten können. Tárion holte tief Luft, als hätte er während Tiruials Enthüllung den Atem angehalten. Dann sprach er leise, mit stockender Stimme.

„Ich verstehe nicht alles, was ihr sagt. Ich weiss, dass es Menschen gibt, die jenseits des Gondramgebirges leben, doch sind die Berge unüberwindlich, und mancher, der versucht hat, sie zu überqueren, hat dabei den Tod gefunden. Ich kenne die Namen der Länder im Westen nicht, und habe niemals von einem Land gehört, dessen Bewohner man Elben nennt, aber ihr scheint ein einflussreiches Volk zu sein, und es ehrt mich, dass ich Euch begegnen durfte. Seid Euch gewiss, dass auch mein Vater, der Fürst dieses Gebietes, Euch bei uns auf der Festung willkommen heissen würde."

Tiruial fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ich danke Euch, Tárion von Fenring, aber die Zeit drängt und ich kann mich nicht länger hier in Amarond aufhalten. Ich muss in meine Heimat zurückkehren, denn im Westen regen sich ungute Dinge, von denen ich meinem Volk berichten muss."

Anarya spürte, dass Tiruial nicht mehr über sich und den Westen erzählen wollte, und so versuchte sie, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Da ihr morgen eine lange Reise vor Euch habt, lasst uns den heutigen Abend nicht mit schwerwiegenden Gesprächen beenden. Singen wir lieber noch ein paar Lieder und erzählen uns fröhliche Geschichten. Morgen ist es noch früh genug, sich Gedanken um die Zukunft zu machen."

Tiruial, sichtlich froh über die Ablenkung, nickte und begann dann mit sanfter Stimme zu singen. Es war ein Lied in einer fremden, klangvollen Sprache. Auch die Melodie war ungewohnt und wirkte für Anaryas Ohren fast zu fremdartig – schön, aber nicht zu erfassen. Bis spät in die Nacht sassen die drei gemütlich ums Feuer. Anarya sang Hirtenweisen und ab und zu eine der langen Balladen Amaronds, Tiruial trug Lieder aus seiner Heimat vor und Tárion erzählte kurze und amüsante Episoden aus der Geschichte Amaronds, aber auch aus seiner und Anaryas Kindheit.

Ein Lied von Tiruial kam Anarya bekannt vor. Es war in einer anderen Sprache gesungen, die rauer und kehliger war als die andere und an das perlende Wasser eines Bergbachs erinnerte. Das Mädchen glaubte mehrmals, den Namen Lùthien herauszuhören, aber sie getraute sich nicht, danach zu fragen.

Nur eines von Tiruials Liedern blieb ihr in Erinnerung. Es war in der Sprache Amaronds, aber die Melodie war ebenso bittersüss, wie die des Liedes von Lùthien. Es sei das Lied des ersten Elben, der nach Amarond gelangt sei, erklärte Tiruial; deshalb sei es sowohl in seiner Sprache wie auch in der Amaronds geschrieben worden.

„Die Wüste, gleissend  
Reicht sie bis zum Himmelssaum.  
Staubteufel, kreisend,  
Es gibt weder Strauch noch Baum.  
Und von der Last mein Herz ist schwer;  
Manwe, send Adler vor mir her.  
Hier wandle ich auf Menschenpfad,  
Den nie ein Elbenfuss betrat.

So hungrig, müde  
Bin ich, doch ich kann nicht ruhn.  
Der Wind bläst, rüde,  
Treibt mich weiter, durchs fremde Rhûn.  
Es harret mein ein langer Weg  
Durch Berg und Tal, auf Strass' und Steg  
Hier wandle ich auf Menschenpfad,  
Den nie ein Elbenfuss betrat.

Oh, Varda, rette  
Den, den es nach Westen trieb  
Yavanna, bete,  
Wenn ich auch nicht bei ihr blieb,  
Und rief die Pflicht mich auch hinfort,  
Mein Herz, das bleibt an diesem Ort.  
Hier wandle ich auf Menschenpfad,  
Den nie ein Elbenfuss betrat."

Als es mit der Zeit trotz des Feuers kalt wurde, zog Tiruial eine Lederflasche aus seiner Tasche und liess sie kreisen. Sie enthielt eine stark nach Kräutern schmeckende Flüssigkeit, die einen aufwärmte.

Doch kaum hatte Anarya davon getrunken, wurde sie von einer unwahrscheinlichen Müdigkeit erfasst. Wie im Traum sah sie Tàrion zu Boden sinken und sah auch, wie sich Tiruial geschmeidig erhob und zu ihr herüber kam. Er kauerte sich vor ihr nieder und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Seine Worte drangen wie durch dichten Nebel in ihren Geist.

„Siehst du, Anarya, nicht nur ihr Menschen aus Amarond kennt die Kräuter, um jemanden zum Schlafen zu bringen. Was ihr getrunken habt, verwenden wir, um Wunden zu behandeln, aber nimmt man es zu sich, bringt es Schlaf und Vergessen. Deinem Bruder wird dieser Abend nur noch wie ein Traum vorkommen, aber du sollst dich an mich erinnern. Höre auf mich, Anarya. Du musst so bald wie möglich zu Kirgu Tammari reiten. Sag ihr, es sei an der Zeit, dass du alles von ihr lernst. Sag ihr, der Schwan brauche vielleicht einen neuen Hüter.

Sie wird dich verstehen. Anarya, höre auf Kirgu und tu, was sie dir sagt. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du zu ihr hältst, was immer auch geschehen mag."

Dann verstummte Tiruials Stimme, und Anarya fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als das Anarya am Morgen erwachte, lag sie in der Hütte an ihrem Schlafplatz. Durch die Türöffnung sah sie Tàrion am Brunnen stehen und sich waschen. Das Mädchen stand auf und gesellte sich zu seinem Bruder.

„Wann bist du gestern eigentlich gekommen? Ich war so müde, ich muss vorher eingeschlafen sein."

Tàrion klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Meine kleine Schwester! Du bist aber gewachsen, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe! Ich weiss, ich hätte gestern schon früher kommen sollen, aber die Kamele benahmen sich furchtbar. Auf dem letzten Wegstück wollten sie überhaupt nicht mehr vorwärts gehen. Ich weiss gar nicht mehr, wie ich sie schlussendlich hierher gebracht habe. Dann war ich so müde, dass ich sofort eingeschlafen bin."

Die Geschwister assen zusammen eine Kleinigkeit und begannen dann mit ihren Arbeiten. Tàrion zählte die Ziegen und packte sich dann eine Tasche mit allem, was er den Tag über brauchen würde. Anarya bereitete in der Zwischenzeit ihr Kamel für den Ritt nach Hause vor. Sie summte leise vor sich hin. Seit sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie diese Melodie im Kopf, doch sie wusste nicht, woher sie sie kannte. Plötzlich stand Tàrion hinter ihr.

„Was singst du da, Anarya? Ich kenne dieses Lied. Ist es eine deiner Hirtenweisen?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiss nicht, woher ich das kenne, aber ich habe es schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf. Es ist eine hübsche Melodie, nicht wahr?"

Tàrion runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist seltsam, aber ich habe heute Nacht wirres Zeug geträumt, und ich glaube, dieses Lied kam auch vor in meinem Traum. Wir sassen am Feuer, und jemand sang. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr."

_Deinem Bruder wird dieser Abend nur noch wie ein Traum vorkommen, __aber du sollst dich an mich erinnern._

Die Worte durchzuckten Anarya wie ein Blitzschlag. Der Fremde! Tiruial! Er war zurückgekommen und hatte mit ihnen am Feuer gesessen.

Langsam kehrte Anaryas Erinnerung zurück. Auch ihr schien es wie ein Traum, aber es musste wahr sein. Doch so sehr sich Anarya auch das Gehirn zermarterte, der Abend zuvor blieb unklar und verschwommen.

Auch nachdem sie sich von Tárion verabschiedet hatte und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte, wollte die Erinnerung nicht zurückkommen. Erst als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand, und Anaryas Kamel sich dem Waldrand näherte, fiel ihr noch etwas ein, was der Fremde gesagt hatte.

_Du musst so bald wie möglich zu Kirgu Tammari reiten. Sag ihr, es sei an der Zeit, dass du alles von ihr lernst. Sag ihr, der Schwan brauche vielleicht einen neuen Hüter._

Das Mädchen überlegte einen Moment, und wandte dann sein Reittier nach Osten, auf die Wüste zu. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, Kirgu wieder einmal zu besuchen.


	11. Der siebte Kargai

Disclaimer:Und weiterhingehören die Elben und ganz Mittelerde Tolkien und seinen Erben.

das Einhorn: Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen: Kirgu kommt erst nächste Woche. Jetzt ist erst mal wieder Sijn an der Reihe... (Ich werde bis dahin versuchen, Kirgu ein wenig zu beruhigen. Sie schätzt es gar nicht, wenn man sie als hutzliges Kräuterweibchen bezeichnet grins)

**Der siebte Kargai**

Fünf Tage waren vergangen seit die Kargai aus Gletschern eingetroffen waren, und seither lagerten sie am Ende der Hornklamm, am Ufer des Silberbachs. Ab und zu kamen die Kinder aus dem Dorf zu ihnen und brachten ihnen etwas zu Essen mit, aber die meiste Zeit waren sie für sich. Am Morgen des fünften Tages jedoch, kamen zwei Männer aus dem Dorf zu ihnen und baten sie, sich zum Rat der Lumianen zu begeben.

Die sieben Kargai zogen ihre Kapuzenmäntel über und gingen hintereinander durch das Dorf bis hin zum Hügel am See. Das Tor im Hügel war offen, und die Treppe, die in die Tiefe führte war von blau leuchtenden Lampen erhellt. Ein Jung-Kargai, der am Eingang wartete, nickte den sieben Männern zu und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen.

Hinter ihrem Anführer Bohir stiegen sie langsam die Eistreppe hinab, die sich in sanftem Bogen in die Tiefe wand. Die Wände waren mit geschwungenen Linien verziert, die ins Eis gemeisselt waren, und die blauen Lampen waren so in die Wände eingelassen, dass sie diese Muster schwach aufleuchten liessen. Nach unten hin wurden die Stufen breiter und die Wände wichen zurück, bis der Gang schliesslich in eine riesige Halle mündete, die licht und hell war, obschon hier weder Lampen noch Fackeln zu sehen waren. Die Schritte der Kargai hallten von den Wänden wider, als sie sich dem Ende der Halle näherten, wo in einer halbrunden Ausbuchtung in der Wand drei Throne aus Eis auf einer leicht erhöhten Plattform standen. Dort sassen bereits die drei Lumianen und erwarteten die Ankunft der Kargai.

Sijn betrachtete bewundernd die hohe Halle, die überall von Säulen gestützt wurde. Alles war aus Eis, und es gab keinen einzigen Flecken, der nicht mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert war. An den Säulen rankten sich Pflanzen aus Eis nach oben, wo sie in schillernder Blütenpracht über die Decke hin wucherten. Vögel und kleine Tiere, wie man sie in den Bergen nicht kannte, sassen zwischen den Blättern und blickten auf die Anwesenden hinunter, als ob Leben in ihnen wäre. Doch es war die Hallendecke selber, die Sijns Blick auf sich zog. Sie war durchscheinend, und schimmerte leicht hellgrün. Sijns Blick traf sich mit demjenigen Bohirs und dieser nickte leicht. Sie befanden sich unter dem See. Doch wo war das Wasser? Als Sijn nun aufmerksam lauschte, hörte er tatsächlich von irgendwo her ein leises Rauschen, doch er konnte sich trotzdem nicht vorstellen, wie diese Halle gebaut war und wo sie sich genau befanden.

Lossith, die Lumiane des Firns wartete geduldig, bis sich die Kargai umgesehen hatten, dann begann sie zu sprechen. Obschon sie nur leise redete, war sie dank der Bauweise der Halle, die jeden Ton verstärkte, klar und deutlich zu verstehen.

„Ich begrüsse euch hier in der Halle der Lumianen, edle Kargai. Fünf Tage ist es her, dass ihr in Hornthal angekommen seid, und nun ist es Zeit, dass ihr die Weihe der Kargai empfangt. Gemäss der Tradition müsst ihr anschliessend an unser Gespräch das Dorf verlassen und euch auf den Gipfel der Winterspitze begeben. Es ist ein gefährlicher Aufstieg, besonders nachts, seid also vorsichtig dabei. Bis zum Morgengrauen müsst ihr auf dem Gipfel wachen, dann sollt ihr über die Südflanke des Berges absteigen und euch voneinander trennen. Jeder von euch muss für sich das Tier erlegen, dessen Fell seinen Mantel zieren wird. War eure Jagd erfolgreich, so kehrt ihr ins Dorf zurück. Ist auch der Letzte wieder hier in der Halle eingetroffen, werdet ihr eure Weihe empfangen und danach die neuen Kargai von Hornthal sein. Von nun an bis zu eurer Weihe dürft ihr kein Wort mehr sprechen, denn euer Geist muss in Stille geläutert werden."

Sie deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo, wie die Kargai jetzt sahen, sieben Gestelle aufgebaut waren, auf denen verschiedene Gegenstände lagen.

„Die Rüstungen und die Waffen der Kargai – eigens für euch angefertigt. Tragt sie mit Würde, denn sie sind einzigartig."

Es waren sieben Gestelle! Die Kargai wechselten kurze, verwunderte Blicke, bevor sie sich jeder zu einem hin begaben. Für jeden Kargai lag hier eine vollständige Rüstung bereit. Traditionsgemäss war sie aus Gletschereis geschnitten, und dann nach geheimen Verfahren geschmiedet worden, so dass weder Wärme noch Feuchtigkeit sie jemals zum Schmelzen bringen würden. Das Eis glänzte hell – noch waren keine Scharten auf der Rüstung, ebenso wenig wie auf den langen Eisschwertern.

Die Kargai wussten sehr gut, dass ihre Rüstungen nicht unzerstörbar waren. Das Eis bot einen guten Schutz, aber mit der Zeit wurde es trotz allem verkratzt und zerbeult. Dann musste man nach und nach die einzelnen Rüstungsteile gegen neue austauschen. Dadurch, dass die Kargai dies selber machten, wurde jede Rüstung mit der Zeit einzigartig. Manche verstärkten sie mit Eisen, andere verzierten sie mit Bergkristall oder mit den Zähnen erlegter Tiere.

Das Schmieden von Eisrüstungen war eine heikle Angelegenheit. Das Eis wurde mit einer Flüssigkeit bestrichen und dann im Schmiedefeuer gehärtet. Liess man es zu lange im Feuer, so schmolz es trotz allem, zog man es jedoch zu schnell wieder heraus, bildete sich nicht der gewünschte Schutz. Dazu kam, dass man das Eis mehrmals nacheinander ins Feuer halten konnte. Mit jedem Mal wurde das Eis ein wenig härter und widerstandsfähiger, aber mit jedem Mal nahm auch die Gefahr zu, dass sich das Eis verfärbte. Es konnte nämlich geschehen, dass die Flüssigkeit, mit der man die Rüstung bestrich, sich mit einem Schlag mit dem Eis verband. In diesem Fall wurde die Panzerung nahezu unzerstörbar, aber sie verfärbte sich gleichzeitig auch schwarz, und wurde daher unbrauchbar für die Kargai.

Wenn sie nämlich in den Kampf zogen, mussten sie sich im Schutz von Eis und Schnee anschleichen können, um dann plötzlich aufzustehen und ihre Feinde mit dem Licht, das sich in ihren Schilden und Rüstungen brach zu blenden. Eine schwarze Rüstung machte das Anschleichen unmöglich und sie blendete auch nicht, so das man den Feind nicht überraschen konnte. Da die Kargai jedoch nur zu sechst kämpften, und ihre Gegner oft in der Überzahl waren, war es unabdingbar, dass sie den Feind aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen und ihn durch das grelle Scheinen ihrer Rüstungen verwirrten.

Die Rüstungen, die die sieben Kargai nun überzogen, waren einfach und ohne jede Verzierung. Es war an ihnen, diese später anzubringen. Obschon die Eisplatten ziemlich dick waren, blieb die Rüstung als Ganzes erstaunlich leicht und schränkte die Bewegungsfreiheit kaum ein. Die Schwerter dagegen waren lang und schwer, und manch einer der jungen Kargai fragte sich, wie er damit jemals kämpfen lernen sollte. Noch dazu, weil man in der anderen Hand einen Schild halten musste, der nicht nur gross sondern auch recht schwer war. Diese Schilde waren leicht nach innen gewölbt und spiegelglatt. Im richtigen Winkel gegen die Sonne gehalten, bündelten sie das Licht zu grellweissen Strahlen, deren Helligkeit von blossem Auge nicht zu ertragen war.

Als alle Kargai ihre Rüstung trugen und sich mit Schwert und Schild bewaffnet hatten, rief Lossith die Zwillinge zu sich.

„Ihr seht, wir haben sieben Rüstungen angefertigt, da ihr zu siebt gekommen seid. Ihr seid alle Kargai, und wir können nicht willkürlich einen von euch ausschliessen. Trotzdem mussten wir, was euch betrifft, eine Entscheidung treffen. Ihr werdet zusammen mit den anderen die Nachtwache halten, danach werdet ihr aber gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen. Südlich der Hornklamm gibt es eine zweite enge Schlucht, die in gleicher Richtung wie die Hornklamm verläuft. Wenn man ihr folgt, kommt man zu einer Höhle, wo eine Wolfsmutter ihre Jungen aufzieht. Ich will, dass einer von euch ein Wolfsfell mitbringt. Der andere dagegen wird nicht von dieser Jagd zurückkehren. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Sijn und Lycar warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu und nickten dann. Lossith sah sie mitleidig an.

„In unserer Geschichte gab es nur einmal einen ähnlichen Fall, als ein Kargai in den Bergen abstürzte. Man hielt ihn für tot und forderte einen Jung-Kargai aus dem Nachbardorf an. Doch als dieser auf dem Weg zum Dorf war, entdeckte er einen Verletzten, der am Fuss einer Felswand lag. Er trug ihn den langen Weg bis zum Dorf, um dort zu erfahren, dass dies der Kargai war, den er hätte ersetzen sollen. Was war zu tun? Man konnte den Jung-Kargai nicht zurückschicken, aber man konnte auch den alten Kargai nicht aus dem Dorf verjagen. Beide hatten gleichermassen das Recht da zu sein, und beide konnten nichts dafür, dass einer von ihnen überzählig war. Schliesslich schickte man die beiden zusammen auf die Jagd. Nur einer kam zurück, und das Problem war gelöst. Uns ist bewusst, dass dies eine unschöne Lösung ist, aber es ist die einzige, die wenigstens eine Spur von Gerechtigkeit in sich trägt. Lebt wohl, Kargai. Ich wünsche euch Glück – euch beiden."

Als letzte verliessen Sijn und Lycar die Halle der Lumianen und stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Draussen traf sie der kalte Wind wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Einige der Kargai klappten die Visiere ihrer Helme herunter, andere nahmen die Helme ab und zogen die Kapuzen ihrer Mäntel tief in die Stirn. Langsam machte sich der Zug auf den Weg zur Winterspitze. Es war ein anstrengender Anstieg, und der Wind wurde immer stärker und brachte Schnee mit sich, der die jungen Männer mit eisigen Nadeln piesackte.

Das Tageslicht schwand; es wurde schnell dunkel. Der Pfad stieg immer steiler an und führte schliesslich nach einer letzten Kehre über einen schmalen Grat. Rechts und links davon fielen die Felswände fast senkrecht in die Tiefe ab. Sijn musste zwingend an den Traum seiner Mutter denken und blickte unwillkürlich zum Himmel auf, ob irgendwo ein roter Stern zu sehen war. Doch der Wind blies unvermindert stark und es schneite immer noch so heftig, dass man kaum denjenigen sehen konnte der vor einem her ging, geschweige denn einen Stern am Himmel.

Es dauerte Stunden, bis die Kargai den Gipfel der Winterspitze erreicht hatten.

„Wenigstens müssen wir jetzt nicht so lange herumsitzen und warten, weil uns der Aufstieg soviel Zeit gekostet hat", dachte Sijn, der vor Kälte zitterte.

Hier oben gab es eine kleine Plattform, umgeben von hohen Felsen. Wenn sie sich niederkauerten, fanden sie wenigstens ein bisschen Schutz vor dem Wind. Die Nacht schien ewig zu dauern. Auch wenn sie nicht miteinander sprechen durften, suchten die Kargai die gegenseitige Nähe. Sie drängten sich aneinander und verfluchten ihre Eisrüstungen, die nicht die geringste Wärme spendeten. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst liess man die Zwillinge etwas abseits von der Gruppe ausharren. Alle hatten gehört, was Lossith zu ihnen gesagt hatte, und es schien, als wolle man sich ihnen nicht nähern, bis man wusste, welcher der beiden leben würde.

Sijn starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin und sein Blick fiel auf den Felsblock ihm gegenüber. Die obere Kante hatte eine Form, die entfernt an den Kopf eines heulenden Wolfes erinnerte. Gerade als der junge Kargai dies festgestellt hatte, leuchteten die Augen des Wolfes hell auf, und er wandte ihm den mächtigen Schädel zu. Entsetzt sah Sijn, wie das Tier seine mächtigen Pfoten aus dem Fels löste. Kleine Felssplitter flogen in alle Richtungen, als der Wolf sich auf den Hinterbeinen aufrichtete und auf Sijn zusprang. Er legte ihm seine steinernen Pfoten auf die Schultern und blies ihm seinen warmen Atem ins Gesicht. Seine gelben Augen verengten sich und plötzlich flammte ein roter Stern auf der Stirn des Wolfes auf. Ohne dass Sijn seinen Blick abwenden konnte, musste er zusehen, wie sich das steinerne Tier in einen Kargai in schwarzer Rüstung verwandelte. Der Kargai schob das Visier seines Helms hoch, und Sijn sah in das Gesicht einer Frau, deren Augen verschiedenfarbig waren. Sie lächelte ihm zu, wandte sich ab und trat in den Schatten des Felsblocks, aus dem sich der Wolf zuvor befreit hatte. Ehe Sijn es sich versah, war die Frau mit dem Fels verschmolzen, als wäre sie niemals da gewesen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, sah sich um und bemerkte, dass die meisten seiner Gefährten abwesend in die Ferne blickten, als zeigten sich auch ihnen Dinge, die nur für ihre Augen sichtbar waren.

Der Wind hatte nachgelassen und es fiel kaum noch Schnee. Sijn entdeckte einen hellen Streifen am Horizont. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob er schon wieder einer Vision zum Opfer falle, aber dann begegnete er Lycars Blick und sie verstanden sich wieder einmal schweigend. Mit schmerzenden Beinen erhoben sich die Brüder, stolperten ein paar taumelnde Schritte vorwärts, reckten und streckten sich und machten sich dann an den Abstieg. War der Aufstieg schon schwierig gewesen, so war der Weg hinab noch viel schlimmer. Die ungewohnten Rüstungen behinderten sie, und das Gewicht der Panzerung brachte sie bald einmal ausser Atem. Der Pfad war spiegelglatt, und mehr als einmal stürzte einer der beiden und riss den anderen mit sich. Unbewusst halfen sie sich jeweils wieder hoch, obwohl Sijn mehr als einmal der Gedanke kam, dass ein kleiner Stoss genügen würde, um ihn zum sechsten Kargai zu machen. Den Sturz vom Grat hätte keiner von ihnen überlebt. Falls Lycar dasselbe dachte, so liess er sich nichts anmerken. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, ins Tal zu kommen und machten sich dann daran die Schlucht zu suchen, von der Lossith gesprochen hatte.

Es war eine schmale Spalte im Fels, schmaler noch als der Eingang zur Hornklamm. Sijn zwängte sich zwischen den hohen Wänden hindurch bis er zu einer Verbreiterung kam. Hier wartete er auf Lycar. Es war besser sich den Wölfen gemeinsam zu stellen. Danach würde man weitersehen... Sijn seufzte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es übers Herz bringen würde, Lycar zu töten, selbst wenn dies für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit war, ein Kargai zu werden. Wo sein Bruder nur blieb? Sijn zögerte, ob er zurückgehen sollte um nachzusehen. Da hörte er einen Ruf, der von oben zu kommen schien. Suchend blickte Sijn in die Höhe und entdeckte tatsächlich seinen Bruder an der oberen Kante der Felswand zu seiner Rechten stehend. Wie war er so schnell dort hinauf gekommen? Und vor allem – was tat er dort oben?

Lycar hob die Hand und Sijn hörte ein bedrohliches Donnern. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er verstand. Ihn sollte das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wie die Kargai aus Hornthal. Lycar löste dort oben eine Lawine aus!

Verzweifelt begann Sijn zu rennen. Nach unten zu war die Schlucht breiter und er kam schneller vorwärts. Mit ein bisschen Glück fand er vielleicht noch rechtzeitig einen schützenden Felsvorsprung oder sogar eine kleine Höhle. Das unheilvolle Donnern hinter ihm kam näher und näher. Einmal mehr verfluchte Sijn die Rüstung, die ihn in seinen Bewegungen behinderte, und den Helm, der ihm die Sicht nahm. Im letzten Moment entdeckte er eine schmale Felsspalte zu seiner Linken, und mit einer letzten verzweifelten Anstrengung zwängte er sich hinein. Ein scharfer Geruch schlug ihm entgegen, aber darum konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern.

Es gab ein unangenehmes Geräusch, als sich die Eisrüstung an den Felskanten rieb, und plötzlich ging es nicht mehr weiter. Er steckte fest! Bereits tobte die weisse Staubwolke heran und nahm ihm den Atem. Mächtige Eisstücke, aber auch Felsbrocken tosten die Schlucht hinab, und einer davon traf Sijn mit Wucht an der Schulter. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte den jungen Kargai, aber dieser Schlag hatte genügt, um ihn noch ein bisschen tiefer in die Felsspalte zu zwängen und er spürte, dass er sich nun aus eigener Kraft befreien konnte. Mit einer letzten verzweifelten Kraftanstrengung warf sich Sijn noch einmal nach innen, und er war frei. Vom eigenen Schwung getragen strauchelte er in die Höhle, die sich vor ihm öffnete, blieb mit dem Fuss an etwas hängen und schlug der Länge nach hin.

Für eine Weile blieb er wie betäubt liegen und lauschte auf den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Lawine, die vor der Höhle vorbeitoste. In seiner Schulter wütete ein pochender Schmerz, und jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer in seinen Lungen. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein rasender Herzschlag, und Sijn verspürte Erleichterung, als ihm klar wurde, welcher Gefahr er gerade entronnen war. Er entspannte sich und setzte sich langsam auf, um die Höhle zu untersuchen, in die er sich gerettet hatte. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war. Der Geruch, den er schon am Eingang wahrgenommen hatte, war unverkennbar der von Raubtieren. Langsam und vorsichtig stand der Kargai auf und blickte sich um. Es war stockdunkel in der Höhle – nicht der geringste Lichtstrahl fiel durch die schmale Felsspalte herein. Doch er hörte, dass sich neben ihm etwas bewegte und griff nach seinem Schwert. Die Waffe war verschwunden. Vermutlich hatte er sie auf seiner Flucht vor den heranstürzenden Schneemassen verloren.

Nun, es musste die Wolfshöhle sein, von der Lossith gesprochen hatte, in der er sich jetzt befand. In diesem Fall befand sich hier drin nur ein Weibchen mit seinen Jungen. Mit einem einzigen Wolf sollte er eigentlich fertig werden, wo er doch ein ausgebildeter Krieger war. Sijn tastete langsam um sich herum den Boden ab, in der Hoffnung einen scharfkantigen Stein zu finden, doch stattdessen berührte seine Hand warmes Fell. Er zuckte zurück und wartete auf zuschnappende Kiefer, doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen hörte er ein leises Winseln und plötzlich stiess eine feuchte Schnauze an seine Hand.

Die Wölfe waren verängstigt; sie fürchteten sich vor der Lawine und interessierten sich deshalb nicht für Sijn. Wollte er die Höhle lebend verlassen, so musste er einen Weg finden, dass sie ihn auch nicht als Beutetier oder als Feind ansahen, wenn ihre Angst verflogen war.

Langsam öffnete sich Sijn den wilden Kräften der Natur. Wie alle Kargai war er in der Lage, auf seine Umgebung einzuwirken, indem er diese Kräfte beeinflusste. Doch die Natur war mächtig, und ein einzelner Kargai konnte nicht viel ausrichten. Es war möglich, die Kräfte ein wenig umzuleiten, aber nicht, sie dauerhaft zu verändern. Sijn konnte das Wasser eines Bachs schneller oder langsamer fliessen lassen, aber er konnte ihn nicht in die Gegenrichtung strömen lassen. Er konnte die Fallrichtung eines herabstürzenden Felsbrockens verändern, aber er konnte ihn nicht nach oben fliegen lassen. Ein Kargai konnte auch eine Lawine auslösen, wenn eine Schneewechte sowieso kurz davor war abzubrechen, dachte Sijn bitter, bevor er sich wieder zu konzentrieren versuchte.

Wenn sich mehrere Kargai zusammentaten und ihre Kräfte vereinten, konnten sie mehr ausrichten. Gemeinsam war es ihnen möglich, das Kraftgeflecht stärker zu beeinflussen und die Umgebung dauerhafter zu verändern. Auf diese Weise hatten sie sich am Tag ihrer Ankunft in Hornthal den Weg durch die Hornklamm gebahnt, indem sie gemeinsam die Schnee- und Eismassen zur Seite geräumt hatten.

Das Problem mit den wilden Kräften war nicht, sie zu verändern. Die Schwierigkeit lag vielmehr darin, dass man sie durch sich hindurch strömen lassen musste, um sie beeinflussen zu können. Konnte man diesen Fluss nicht beherrschen, so konnte es einem den Verstand rauben, oder einen sogar töten. Doch wenn Sijn jetzt nicht handelte, war er so oder so tot, und so öffnete er seinen Geist vollständig den wilden Kräften. Er spürte, wie die Macht ihn durchströmte, und er liess sie auf sich wirken. Nun nahm er die acht Wölfe wahr, die dicht aneinandergedrängt am Boden kauerten. Es waren mitnichten Welpen – Sijn wusste genau, dass er vor sich sechs ausgewachsene Wölfe und zwei ältere Jungtiere hatte. Er erkannte jetzt auch die Form der Höhle, entdeckte den Gang, der sich am hinteren Ende in einem steilen Winkel nach unten wand, und den unterirdischen See, in den der Gang mündete. Sijn fühlte, dass die Lawine draussen zur Ruhe gekommen war, aber auch, dass der Schnee meterhoch vor der Felsspalte aufgetürmt war und den Ausgang versperrte.

Im ersten Moment war Sijn von der Vielfalt der Eindrücke überwältigt, und sein Schädel schien zerspringen zu wollen, aber dann ebbte der Schmerz langsam ab, und der junge Kargai begann behutsam damit, die wilden Kräfte zu formen. Noch nie hatte er soviel Kraft auf einmal durch sich strömen lassen, und ihm schwindelte, aber er merkte rasch, dass er sich trotzdem konzentrieren konnte, und dass das Formen der Kräfte nicht viel schwieriger war, als wenn er nur einen schwachen Strom durch sich hindurch fliessen liess. Er öffnete seinen Geist gegenüber den Wölfen und begann sich vorzustellen, er wäre selbst ein Wolf. Er nahm den Geruch des Rudels an, prägte ihnen das Bild eines jungen Wolfes ein und fühlte schliesslich, wie die Wölfe näher an ihn heranrückten. Sie akzeptierten ihn als einen der ihren.

Langsam verschloss sich Sijn wieder den wilden Kräften, doch es war nicht einfach herauszufinden, wie viel davon er weiterhin brauchte, um die Täuschung gegenüber den Wölfen aufrechtzuerhalten. Wann immer er sich zu sehr verschloss, wurden die Tiere unruhig, aber er konnte auch nicht für immer allen Kräften gegenüber offen bleiben – er glaubte schon zu spüren, wie ihn sein Verstand verliess.

Stundenlang harrte der Kargai in der Höhle aus, gewärmt von den Wölfen, die sich an ihn kuschelten. Er war in einer Art Dämmerzustand, hatte wirre Träume und schreckte immer wieder hoch, aber er erlaubte sich nicht, ganz einzuschlafen. Er wusste nicht, ob er im Schlaf seine Täuschung hätte aufrechterhalten können. Schliesslich wurden die Wölfe unruhig; immer wieder stand einer von ihnen auf und versuchte, sich durch die Felsspalte nach draussen zu zwängen. Ab und zu kletterte eines der Tiere den Gang hinunter in die Tiefe, um zu trinken, aber Sijn merkte, dass die Wölfe hungrig wurden. Er selber litt inzwischen unter schrecklichem Durst, und so kroch er schliesslich auch hinunter zu dem See und trank von dem eiskalten Wasser. Die Flüssigkeit weckte seine Lebensgeister wieder, und er ging nun ebenfalls zur Felsspalte, um nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Schnell war ihm klar, dass er sich niemals durch Graben würde befreien können. Zum einen war die Felsspalte zu schmal, so dass er nicht richtig zupacken konnte, zum anderen war es nicht nur Schnee, sondern auch Fels und Eis, das den Ausgang versperrte. Seufzend setzte sich Sijn wieder zu den Wölfen und wartete mit ihnen.

Alle Gefühle für Zeit und Raum gingen verloren, und Sijn spürte, dass er wie die Wölfe um ihn herum schwach und schwächer wurde. Immer seltener gingen sie hinunter zum Wasser, und eines der Jungtiere bewegte sich kaum noch. Der andere junge Wolf dagegen lag auf seinen Knien und leckte schwach seine Hand. Irgendwann winselte er leise und stupste Sijn mit der Schnauze ans Kinn, als wolle er ihn dazu bringen, ihm Nahrung hervorzuwürgen. Diese hilflose Geste rührte ihn, und der junge Kargai beschloss zu handeln. Er wusste, dass es ihn töten konnte, aber er musste sich noch einmal vollkommen den wilden Kräften öffnen.

Vielleicht war es die Erschöpfung, die ihn abgestumpft hatte, aber dieses Mal schien ihm die Flut von Eindrücken nicht ganz so schlimm zu sein wie beim ersten Mal. Die Wölfe spürten, dass sich etwas veränderte, und sie wichen vor ihm zurück. Taumelnd wankte Sijn zur Felsspalte, und streckte die Hand nach den Schneemassen aus. Auf dieselbe Weise, wie sie die Hornklamm freigeräumt hatten, wirkte er nun auf die Wand vor sich ein, und spürte tatsächlich, wie Bewegung in die Masse kam. Nach und nach rutschte der Schnee zur Seite, die Eisblöcke gerieten ins Wanken, ein Graben bildete sich vor der Felsspalte. Immer weiter wichen die Schneemassen zurück, bis der Weg nach draussen frei war. Kaum bemerkten die Wölfe die Öffnung, da stürzten sie sich auch schon an Sijn vorbei nach draussen. Der junge Kargai war zu Tode erschöpft. Er löste den Brustpanzer seiner Rüstung und warf ihn nach draussen, dann kletterte er selber hinterher. Ohne den Panzer fiel es ihm nicht schwer, sich durch die schmale Öffnung zu quetschen. Doch kaum war er draussen an der frischen Luft, übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung. Wie vom Blitz getroffen brach der junge Kargai zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen.

Als Sijn zu sich kam, war er vollkommen ausgelaugt und leer. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Moos ausgestopft, sein Mund war trocken und er zitterte vor Kälte. Es war Nacht, und ein blasser Mond stand über der Schlucht und liess den Schnee strahlendweiss leuchten.

Sijn versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber die kleinste Bewegung verursachte ihm Schwindel und liess eine unerträgliche Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Sein Schädel klopfte zum Zerspringen, und er fühlte, dass ihm Blut aus der Nase tropfte. Erschöpft liess er sich wieder zurücksinken und wartete darauf, dass die Übelkeit nachliess.

Wie durch einen Nebel sah er plötzlich die grosse Leitwölfin auf sich zukommen, und entsetzt stellte Sijn fest, dass die Illusion von ihm abgefallen war, und ihn die Wölfe jetzt nicht mehr für einen der ihren halten würden. Der Kräftefluss war versiegt, deshalb fühlte er sich auch so leer. Sijn versuchte, sich noch einmal den wilden Kräften zu öffnen, aber er war viel zu schwach dazu. Ergeben schloss er die Augen und wartete auf den Tod. Er hörte, wie die Wölfin um ihn herumtappte, und fühlte, wie sie ihn mit ihrer kalten Schnauze anstupste. Dann geschah lange Zeit nichts.

Schliesslich öffnete Sijn die Augen wieder und sah, dass die Wölfin neben ihm lag. Als hätte sie seinen Blick bemerkt, wandte sie sich ihm zu und leckte ihm dann sanft das Gesicht. Sijn hatte weder die Kraft noch den Mut, das Tier abzuwehren, und so wartete er ab. Ein zweiter und ein dritter Wolf kamen zurück, und auch sie legten sich neben Sijn nieder.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er erwachte, war es heller Tag, und alle acht Wölfe lagerten vor der Höhle. Einige der Tiere hielten ihn mit ihren Körpern warm, und Sijn wusste, dass er ohne sie erfroren wäre. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, weshalb die Tiere ihn nicht angegriffen hatten, aber er war ihnen unendlich dankbar für ihre Hilfe. Die Sonne stand bald so hoch am Himmel, dass ihre Strahlen auch den Boden der engen Schlucht erreichten, und Sijn zog seinen Mantel unter seinem Rücken hervor und deckte sich damit zu, so dass die Teile seiner Rüstung, die er noch trug, die Wölfe nicht blenden konnten, wenn das Sonnenlicht darauf fiel. Doch schon diese kleine Bewegung hatte ihn dermassen angestrengt, dass er nach Atem ringend zurücksank und einen Moment lang regungslos liegen bleiben musste, bis der Schwindelanfall vorbei war, der über ihn gekommen war.

Sijn fühlte sich furchtbar, und ihm war bewusst, dass er hier nicht ewig liegen bleiben konnte. Auch wenn die Wölfe ihn vorerst beschützten, wusste er nicht, wie lange das anhalten würde. Ausserdem brauchte er Nahrung, und mit Schnee allein konnte er auch seinen Durst nicht stillen. Aber so sehr sich der Kargai auch anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht einmal, sich in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten. Das zweimalige Anwenden der wilden Kräfte hatte ihn mehr geschwächt, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Schliesslich gab Sijn auf. Ergeben lag er da, schloss die Augen und wartete. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Es konnte sein, dass er verhungerte oder verdurstete, es konnte sein, dass ihn die Wölfe doch noch töteten, aber es gab auch einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass seine Kräfte wenigstens soweit zurückkehrten, dass er aufstehen konnte. Dann könnte er versuchen, Moose und Flechten von den Felsen zu kratzen und zu essen, und Wasser aus dem unterirdischen See zu trinken, bis er vielleicht in der Lage wäre, ins Dorf zurückzukehren. Allein dieser Gedanke stärkte Sijns Überlebenswillen. Lycar hatte ihn getäuscht, er hatte ihn betrogen! Sein Bruder hatte es nicht verdient, ein Kargai zu sein! Aber er, Sijn, würde nach Hornthal zurückkehren, und er würde allen erzählen, was geschehen war. Und dann wollte er sehen, was die Lumianen entscheiden würden, wenn sie erst die Wahrheit kannten.

Doch im Moment konnte Sijn nur von solchen Dingen träumen und warten. Er sah zu, wie die Sonne wieder hinter den hohen Felswänden verschwand, wartete auf den Abend, die Nacht, den nächsten Morgen.

Einzig der Durst nach Rache hielt ihn noch am Leben – der Durst nach Rache und die Wölfe.


	12. Kirgu

**Kirgu**

Die Hütte von Kirgu Tammari lag am Rand der Felswüste Jira, dort wo die bizarren Felsformationen niedriger wurden und schliesslich von Dünen aus rötlichem Sand ersetzt wurden. Hier war der Übergang zu der Sandwüste, die sich im Süden Amaronds bis zum Gondramgebirge hinzog, und die ursprünglich durch den vergifteten Fluss Koron entstanden war und sich dann immer weiter ausgebreitet hatte. Kirgu war als junge Frau hierhergezogen, und seither war die Wüste immer näher an ihr Heim herangerückt. Es war ein kleines Haus, erbaut aus den knorrigen Bäumen, die als einzige in dieser kargen Landschaft überleben konnten. Nur wenige Meilen nördlich gab es einen kleinen Fluss, an dessen Ufer mehrere Dörfer lagen. Dort gabe es Wald und Wiesen, und man konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass die Wüste so nahe war. Doch obschon Kirgu es bestimmt nicht einfach hatte, wollte sie ihre Heimstatt auf keinen Fall verlassen.

Als sie sich an diesem Tag der Hütte näherte, fiel Anarya zum ersten Mal auf, wie kunstvoll die Wände gezimmert waren. Das Holz war so aneinandergefügt, dass unten kein Wind die Wände durchdringen konnte. Oben dagegen hatte man die Stämme in ihrer natürlichen Form belassen, so dass sich die Äste wie ein Geflecht ineinander verwoben. Die Lücken die dadurch entstanden, liessen zwar immer frische Luft ins Innere des Hauses, aber das tief herabgezogene Dach verhinderte, dass der Wind Sand hineintragen konnte.

Als Anarya ihr Kamel vor der Haustüre anhielt und von seinem Rücken herunterglitt, fiel ihr auch zum ersten Mal auf, dass sämtliche Tür- und Fensterrahmen mit rankenartigen Schnitzereien verziert waren. Neben dem Haus befand sich auf einem eingezäunten Hof ein Ziehbrunnen, dahinter lag ein ebenfalls eingezäunter Garten, in dem Kirgu nicht nur Gemüse und Obst anbaute, sondern auch verschiedene, seltene Heilkräuter. An den Garten grenzte eine kleine Koppel, auf der fünf Ziegen, zwei davon noch sehr jung, und zwei Pferde standen. Die Tiere hoben allesamt den Kopf und kamen zum Zaun, als sie Anarya erblickten. Früher hatte Anarya sich vor den Pferden gefürchtet und sich gefragt, wie Kirgu alleine mit ihnen zurecht kam. Heute jedoch fragte sie sich, ob Kirgus Pferde jenem von Tiruial ähnelten. Auf jeden Fall verhielten sie sich nicht sehr bedrohlich, als Anarya an ihnen vorbei zur Haustüre ging.

Als Kirgu ihr die Türe öffnete, erschrak Anarya darüber, wie sehr die Kräuterfrau gealtert war, seit sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Noch immer war ihr Haar so rot wie Anaryas und ohne die geringste weisse Strähne, aber Kirgus Gesicht war hager und faltig, und ihre Wangen waren eingefallen. Sie hielt sich immer noch sehr aufrecht, und für ihr Alter bewegte sie sich gewandt, aber Anarya fiel auf, dass ein Spazierstock neben der Türe lehnte, so als ob die alte Frau das Haus nicht mehr ohne ihn verliesse.

Kirgu bat sie in die Küche, und bedeutete dem Mädchen sich an den kleinen Tisch am Fenster zu setzen. Hier, wo das Tageslicht auf das Gesicht der alten Frau fiel, bemerkte Anarya, dass die Augen der Frau gerötet waren, so als ob sie geweint hätte.

Noch bevor das Mädchen irgendetwas sagen konnte, stellte Kirgu einen Becher mit Fruchtsaft und ein Stück Kuchen vor sie hin und setzte sich dann zu ihr.

„Anarya, mein Kind, ich freue mich, dass dich dein Weg wieder einmal zu mir geführt hat. Du bist lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Aber du bist ja jetzt auch alt genug, um zuhause zu helfen, und hast wohl wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als die alte Kirgu zu besuchen. Du warst bei den Ziegen, nicht wahr? Du musst müde sein, wenn du von den Weiden kommst. Ruh dich ein bisschen aus, aber dann solltest du dich auf den Weg machen, damit du noch vor dem Abend zu Hause bist. Deine Eltern sollen sich schliesslich keine Sorgen um dich machen müssen. Sie haben dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und wissen, dass dein Bruder dich ablösen sollte. Bestimmt können sie es kaum mehr erwarten, dich wiederzusehen."

Kirgu liess Anarya nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern fuhr gleich fort.

„Du kannst mich gerne ein anderes Mal wieder besuchen kommen – wenn deine Eltern es erlauben, darfst du sogar hier übernachten. Dann können wir in die Wüste gehen, und ich zeige dir die Flechten, die dort an manchen Steinen wachsen. Man kann damit allerhand Farben zum Stoffe färben herstellen."

Die alte Frau knetete unruhig ihre Hände, und Anarya spürte, dass Kirgu sie nicht hier haben wollte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Tiruial bei ihr gewesen war, denn sonst hätte Kirgu kaum gewusst, dass ihre Hütezeit zuende gegangen war und sie nun auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Auch wenn sie vor Neugierde über den Grund für Tiruials Besuch fast platzte, war Anarya eigentlich bereit, der alten Frau ihre Ruhe zu lassen; aber dann fielen ihr die Worte des Elben wieder ein, und stockend brachte sie vor, was er ihr eingeprägt hatte.

„Ich bin jemandem begegnet, der mich zu Euch geschickt hat."

Kirgu versteifte sich. Mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck wartete sie darauf, dass Anarya fortfuhr.

„Er sagte mir, ich solle Euch ausrichten, dass ich alles von Euch lernen soll. Der Schwan brauche vielleicht einen neuen Hüter. Versteht Ihr das, Kirgu?"

Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah Anarya, dass die alte Frau in Tränen ausbrach. Kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen, aber sie barg das Gesicht in den Händen und ihre Schultern zuckten von unterdrückten Schluchzern. Anarya war hilflos. Noch nie hatte sie einen Erwachsenen so weinen sehen. Einen Moment lang sass sie einfach nur stumm und ängstlich da, aber schliesslich hob Kirgu den Kopf und lächelte das Mädchen unter Tränen an.

„Es tut mir leid, Kleines, aber in den letzten Tagen ist sehr viel geschehen, und es fällt mir schwer, damit fertig zu werden. Geh jetzt nach Hause zu deiner Familie und erzähl ihnen von deiner Zeit mit den Ziegen. Aber komm in ein paar Tagen wieder, und ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Wenn du dann noch willst, werde ich dich lehren. Doch lass mich hier und heute alleine mit meinen Gedanken."

Anarya gehorchte und machte sich auf den Weg, sobald sie ihren Tee getrunken hatte. Kirgu war ihr irgendwie unheimlich, und sie war fast ein bisschen erleichtert, als sie ihr Kamel auf den Weg zum Dorf lenkte und die einsame Hütte am Rand der Wüste hinter sich zurückliess.

Anarya wäre am liebsten bereits am nächsten Tag zu Kirgu geritten, aber ihre Eltern waren froh, sie wieder um sich zu haben, und liessen sie ein paar Tage nicht weggehen. Ausserdem gab es viel zu tun, und Anarya war von früh bis spät beschäftigt. Nach der langen Hütezeit war vor allem Anaryas Mutter der Meinung, ihre Tochter müsse wieder Manieren lernen, und so war das Mädchen von früh bis spät mit Nähen, Sticken und Spinnen beschäftigt, während die Mutter von den Anstandsregeln am Königshof erzählte. Schliesslich würde bald einmal die Zeit kommen, wo Anarya in die Hauptstadt reisen sollte, um am Hofe nach einem Bräutigam zu suchen.

In den ländlichen Gegenden Amaronds hatte ein Fürst nicht dieselben Privilegien wie in der Stadt. So war Anarya nicht in einem Palast, sondern in einem grossen, aber trotzdem einfachen Gutshof aufgewachsen. Ihr Vater, Fürst Bradwen von Fenring, arbeitete neben seinen Pflichten als Fürst ebenso auf den Feldern, wie alle seine Untergebenen, und auch für Anarya war es nicht ungewöhnlich, im Haushalt mit anzupacken. Doch in ein paar Jahren würde sie trotzdem für einige Zeit am Königshof leben und wenn möglich einen Ehemann finden.

Doch bis dahin war es noch lange hin, und Anarya dachte lieber nicht zuviel darüber nach. Erst nach einer Woche liess ihre Mutter sie zu Kirgu reiten, um ihr einen Sack Mehl, ein Paar Würste und eine Flasche Wein zu bringen.

Früh am Morgen sattelte Anarya ihr Kamel und machte sich auf den Weg. Die Sonne stand noch nicht hoch, und es wehte ein kühler Wind. Sie kam zügig voran, und bald einmal hatte sie Kirgus Haus erreicht. Obschon es immer noch recht früh war, stand die alte Kräuterfrau im Garten hinter dem Haus, wo sich ein paar Obstbäume und einige Gemüsebeete gegen die Angriffe der Wüstenwinde zu behaupten versuchten. Anarya fiel auf, dass der Boden zwischen den Beeten mit winzigen hellblauen Blüten überdeckt war, denen das Wüstenklima offenbar nichts anzuhaben vermochte.

Kirgu hörte das Mädchen kommen und wandte sich ihm zu. Sie wirkte nicht mehr so alt, wie noch vor einer Woche, vielmehr schien es, als würde neuer Lebensmut sie durchströmen. Strahlend eilte sie auf Anarya zu und führte sie zu der geschnitzten Holzbank an der Hauswand.

„Setz dich, Kind. Ich denke, wir können draussen sitzen – es ist zwar noch ein bisschen kühl, aber die Sonne wird die morgendliche Kälte nur zu bald vertrieben haben. Ich hole nur rasch etwas zu trinken, und dann werde ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. So wie früher..."

Anarya erinnerte sich gerne an früher, wenn sie mit Lebensmitteln zu Kirgu geschickt worden war. Diese hatte sie dann immer mit Kuchen und Fruchtsaft auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und ihr Geschichten erzählt. Jetzt war Anarya alt genug, um zuhause zu helfen, und man schickte nun meist eines ihrer jüngeren Geschwister mit einem Korb voller Esswaren zu der alten Kräuterfrau.

Kirgu kam wieder aus dem Haus und brachte Tee mit. Sie schenkte Anarya und sich selber ein und setzte sich dann zu dem Mädchen.

„Nun gut, Anarya. Wie versprochen, werde ich dir heute eine Geschichte erzählen. Wenn du sie gehört hast, wirst du selber entscheiden müssen, was du von mir wissen willst."

Anarya nickte, und Kirgu fing an zu erzählen.

„Vor siebzig Jahren herrschte in Amarond Krieg. Zuvor hatte es einen harten Winter gegeben, und die Tarvik aus dem Norden litten Hunger. So hatten sie sich zusammengerottet um das reiche Land Farad im Südosten zu überfallen. Die Bewohner Farads besiegten jedoch die Angreifer mühelos und trieben sie hinaus in die Felswüste. Dort verbündeten sich die Tarvik mit den herumziehenden Nomaden und fielen in Amarond ein, wo die Menschen von Kälte und Hunger geschwächt waren. In Amarond hatte man nie einen Angriff aus der Wüste erwartet, und so wurde das amarondische Heer überrascht und vernichtend geschlagen. Die Tarvik besetzten die grossen Städte des Landes und zwangen die Dörfer zu hohen Abgaben. Widerspenstige Amaronder wurden als Sklaven nach Karmand verkauft oder öffentlich hingerichtet.

Es gab in Amarond kein offizielles Heer mehr, aber immer mehr junge Männer verschwanden in den Wäldern und rotteten sich zusammen um gegen die Tarvik zu kämpfen. Sie griffen aus dem Hinterhalt an, bauten Fallgruben, sägten Brückenpfeiler an und lockten die Tarvik in die Wüste hinaus. Ein hohes Kopfgeld war auf die Waldgeister ausgesetzt, wie man sie im Volksmund nannte. Es war bei Todesstrafe verboten, den jungen Männern Unterstützung zu gewähren, aber trotzdem gab es immer wieder Menschen, die sie mit Nahrung versorgten und ihnen Unterschlupf boten.

In jener Zeit lebte in einem Dorf hier in der Nähe ein junges Mädchen. Da einer seiner Brüder sich den Rebellen angeschlossen hatte, wurde es oft in den Wald geschickt, um den Waldgeistern Vorräte zu bringen. Unter dem Vorwand, Pilze zu sammeln, wanderte es mit einem Korb am Arm durch die Wälder und pflückte hier und da ein paar Pilze. Irgendwann versteckte das Mädchen den Korb im Gebüsch, um im See nach Krötengras zu tauchen, das man zum Färben von Stoffen verwenden kann, oder um in den Felswänden herumzuklettern und Südhangmoos zu sammeln, das gut gegen Erkältungen ist. Kehrte die junge Frau nach einiger Zeit zu ihrem Korb zurück, so war dieser voller Pilze, und die Vorräte, die sich darin befunden hatten, waren verschwunden. Sie sah nie, wie die Waldgeister den Korbinhalt austauschten, denn man hatte ihr streng verboten, ihnen aufzulauern.

Eines Tages, als sie sich durch das dichte Schilf am Seeufer kämpfte, um ans offene Wasser zu gelangen, entdeckte sie eine Gestalt, die mit dem Gesicht halb im Wasser lag. Im Rücken des Toten steckte ein Pfeil.

Die junge Frau wollte rasch an der vermeintlichen Leiche vorbeigehen, als sie ein leises Röcheln hörte. Rasch beugte sie sich über den Verletzten, um festzustellen, dass tatsächlich noch Leben in ihm war. Mit äusserster Anstrengung schaffte sie es, den Mann aus dem Schilf heraus ans feste Ufer zu schleppen. Dort sah sie sich seine Wunde näher an und stellte fest, dass der Pfeil zwar die Lederrüstung des Fremden durchschlagen hatte, aber nicht sehr tief in seinen Körper eingedrungen war. Die Wunde hatte sich jedoch entzündet und der Verletzte glühte vor Fieber.

Es musste sich bei dem Verwundeten um einen Waldgeist handeln, denn er trug nicht die Uniform der Tarvik, war aber wie ein Krieger gekleidet. Sein schwarzes Haar war am Hinterkopf zu einem straffen, jetzt aber halb aufgelösten Zopf geflochten, vermutlich um ihn beim Kampf nicht zu behindern. Die abgewetzten Unterarmschoner aus weichem, rotem Leder, von denen der linke am Handgelenk endete, während der rechte sich über den Handrücken hinzog und Zeige- und Mittelfinger umschloss, wiesen ihn als Bogenschützen aus – die Fingerlinge sollten verhindern, dass die Bogensehne mit der Zeit in die Haut einschnitt. Der Fremde trug auch einen Gürtel, an dem eine Schwertscheide befestigt war, doch diese war so leer wie der Köcher an seinem Rücken.

Das Mädchen rannte so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Korb zurück, in der Hoffnung dort einen Waldgeist anzutreffen, um ihm zu berichten, dass einer der ihren verletzt am Seeufer liege. Aber der Tausch hatte bereits stattgefunden, der Korb war voller Pilze, und es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

Als die junge Frau zu dem Verwundeten zurückkehren wollte, um ihm zu helfen, so gut sie es alleine vermochte, schwang sich plötzlich ein vermummter Mann von einem Baum herunter und verstellte ihr den Weg. Er gab sich als Waldgeist zu erkennen und erklärte dem Mädchen, dass der Verletzte nicht zu ihnen gehöre. Er sei auch kein Tarvik, und der Pfeil in seiner Schulter sei weder von den Waldgeistern noch von den Tarvik abgeschossen worden. Sie solle ihn einfach liegenlassen und die Natur ihr Werk vollenden lassen.

Die junge Frau hatte jedoch Mitleid mit dem Verwundeten und wollte ihn nicht dem sicheren Tod überlassen. So sagte sie dem Waldgeist, sie werde sich um den Mann kümmern, werde ihn aber fesseln, so dass er nicht entkommen könne, bis er gesagt habe, woher er komme und was er im Wald wolle. Es könne schliesslich nicht schaden, wenn man wüsste, von wem er angeschossen worden sei. Womöglich hätten die Tarvik neue Verbündete, von denen man in Amarond nichts ahne.

Der Waldgeist war nicht begeistert von ihren Worten, aber schliesslich gab er nach und versprach dem Mädchen, dass die Waldgeister den Mann in Ruhe zu lassen würden, solange er sich nicht vom Ufer des Sees entferne. Dann verschwand er im Schutz der Bäume und die Frau kehrte zu dem Verletzten zurück.

Als sie ihn behandelte, fiel ihr auf, wie anders er war als die Menschen, die sie kannte. Sein Alter war unmöglich zu schätzen, aber er war nicht ganz so jung, wie er auf den ersten Blick wirkte. Selbst mit seinem bleichen, eingefallenen Gesicht und dem verfilzten Haar war der Fremde auf eine seltsame Art schön. Es war nicht, was man gemeinhin als gutes Aussehen bezeichnete, sondern eine fast überirdische Schönheit, die ihr klar machte, dass dies kein normaler Mensch war. Er war ausgesprochen schlank, und aufrecht stehend wäre er wohl grösser gewesen als alle Männer im Dorf.

Es dauerte eine Woche, bis das Fieber des Mannes so weit gesunken war, dass er seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen schien. Die junge Frau hatte all ihre Heilkünste angewandt, um seine Wunde zu behandeln, aber sie wusste, dass er nicht eine einzige Nacht überlebt hätte, hätten sich nicht auch die Waldgeister um ihn gekümmert. Auch wenn sie sich bemühten, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, so hatte Kirgu doch die Reste eines Feuers entdeckt, dass man während der Nacht neben dem Verletzten entzündet hatte.

Das Mädchen wusste auch, dass jetzt, wo der Mann sich zu erholen schien, die Besuche der Waldgeister ausbleiben würden. Gemäss dem Versprechen, das sie dem Waldgeist gegeben hatte, band sie dem Fremden Hände und Füsse, so dass ihn die Fesseln nicht schmerzten, ihn aber daran hinderten aufzustehen. Auch wenn sie ihn bei ihren Besuchen jetzt oft wach antraf, war eine Unterhaltung mit ihm unmöglich. Die junge Frau verstand seine schwach geflüsterten Worte so wenig, wie er ihre Sprache zu verstehen schien. So machte sie ihm mit Händen und Füssen klar, dass er hier in Sicherheit sei, sich aber auf keinen Fall von der Lichtung am Seeufer entfernen dürfe.

Weiterhin ging das Mädchen jeden Tag hinaus in den Wald, brachte den Waldgeistern ihre Vorräte und kümmerte sich dann um den Fremden. Am Ende der zweiten Woche erwartete er sie aufrecht stehend am Rande der Lichtung, seine Fesseln neben der Decke am Boden, wo er gelegen hatte. Er war immer noch sehr schwach, aber es war deutlich, dass er sich rasch erholte. Mit eindeutigen Gesten gab er der Frau zu verstehen, dass er die Lichtung nicht verlassen würde, aber nicht mehr gefesselt sein wolle.

Sie sassen jetzt oft gemeinsam am Ufer des Sees, und lernten beide die Sprache des anderen. Der Fremde machte rasche Fortschritte und war sehr bald in der Lage sich klar in der Sprache Amaronds auszudrücken. Die junge Frau dagegen tat sich schwer mit den weichen kehligen Lauten seiner Sprache, deren Klang sie an das Plätschern eines Gebirgsbaches erinnerte. Sie redeten viel über Amarond und den Krieg, aber über den Fremden erfuhr sie nicht viel mehr, als dass er Elruin hiess und aus dem Westen kam.

Die Zeit verging, und das Mädchen konnte nicht mehr täglich in den Wald gehen. Zum einen war es inzwischen Winter geworden, und wenn auch noch kein Schnee lag, so gab es doch nicht mehr viel, was sie im Wald hätte sammeln können. Die Pilzzeit war längst vorüber, und es wuchsen auch kaum noch Kräuter, die sie nach Hause bringen konnte.

Zum anderen war ein Trupp Tarvik-Soldaten im Dorf einquartiert worden, und man musste aufpassen, dass diese nicht misstrauisch wurden. Anstelle des Mädchens gingen nun die Männer in den Wald um Holz zu hacken. Dabei gelang es ihnen immer wieder, den Waldgeistern Nahrung und warme Kleider hinauszuschmuggeln.

Das junge Mädchen war verzweifelt, doch da es eines Tages zur Dorfheilerin werden sollte, schickte die alte Heilerin es wenigstens ab und zu in den Wald, um bestimmte Wurzeln, Flechten und Moose zu sammeln, ohne zu wissen, wie sehr sich ihre Schülerin nach solchen Aufträgen sehnte. Diese seltenen Gelegenheiten nutzte das Mädchen jeweils, um Elruin auf der Lichtung zu besuchen. Bald einmal merkte sie, dass sich auch ihr Patient mit Heilpflanzen auskannte. Er war sehr interessiert an ihrem Wissen, und zeigte ihr seinerseits einige Kräuter, die sie bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte, und ihre Verwendungszwecke.

Eines Tages, als die junge Frau wieder einmal zum See ging, um Elruin zu besuchen, sprang vor ihr ein Waldgeist auf den Weg. Als er seine Maske hob, erkannte das Mädchen in ihm seinen Bruder. Er erklärte, dass die Waldgeister mit Elruin geredet hätten, und dass er sich ihnen angeschlossen habe. Sie solle von nun an nicht mehr zu der Lichtung kommen, denn es sei zu gefährlich geworden. Elruin werde in den nächsten Tagen mit ein paar anderen Waldgeistern in den Süden ziehen, um dort eine kleine Garnison der Tarvik anzugreifen. Er lasse ihr für alles danken und ausrichten, dass er sie nicht vergessen werde.

Das junge Mädchen ging traurig nach Hause. Es störte sie nicht, dass bald darauf der erste Schnee fiel, und sie nichts mehr sammeln gehen konnte, denn es gab für sie keinen Grund mehr, in den Wald zu gehen.

In diesem Winter brach das schwarze Fieber über Amarond herein und die Tarvik wurden davon viel stärker betroffen als die Einheimischen. Zu hunderten starben die Soldaten und das Tarvik-Heer war geschwächt. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt griffen Truppen aus Farad ein, um Amarond zu befreien. Nun wagten sich auch die Waldgeister aus ihren Verstecken und traten in den offenen Kampf.

Dies alles hätte wohl nicht genügt, um das besetzte Land zu befreien, aber es tauchten andere Soldaten auf – Soldaten, die niemand jemals aus der Nähe zu Gesicht bekam. Man sprach von Reitern auf schneeweissen Kamelen, die tödliche Giftpfeile verschossen, ehe sie wieder hinaus in die Wüste galoppierten, von Kriegern in goldenen Rüstungen, deren Schwerter wie Feuer brannten und von wilden Wesen, in Felle gehüllt, die mit langen Speeren kämpften, und deren Kampfschrei einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess. Am Ende eines jeden Kampfes flohen diese Soldaten und nahmen all ihre Toten und Verletzten mit sich, so dass man hinterher nie sicher wusste, ob sie wirklich da gewesen waren.

Als die ersten Frühlingsblumen die Schneedecke durchbrachen, war Amarond frei. Viele Menschen hatten in diesem Krieg ihr Leben gelassen, doch Amaronds Mut war nicht gebrochen, und die Menschen begannen mit dem Wiederaufbau. Die Waldgeister kehrten zu ihren Familien zurück, und bald verlief das Leben der Amaronder wieder in geordneten Bahnen."

Kirgu verstummte und blickte Anarya abwartend an.


	13. Die Wahrheit

A/N: Ja, ich weiss, es hat ewig gedauert. Aber in den letzten zwei Wochen habe ich die Uni abgeschlossen, bin umgezogen und habe eine neue Stelle angetreten. Da blieb kaum Zeit, mal meine Mails zu checken, geschweige denn zu lesen oder zu schreiben... Doch jetzt komme ich hoffentlich wieder ein bisschen regelmässiger zum Posten - ich werde mich jedenfalls bemühen.  
Und hier kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel...

**Die Wahrheit**

Kirgu verstummte und blickte Anarya abwartend an. Diese verstand nicht ganz, was die alte Frau von ihr erwartete. Schliesslich stellte sie die Fragen, die ihr auf den Lippen brannten:

„Was wurde aus Elruin? Hat die junge Frau ihn je wieder gesehen? Das wart Ihr, nicht wahr?"

Kirgu lächelte.

„Ja, das war ich. Ich war damals noch keine zwanzig Jahre alt, und mein Vater wollte mich in dem Frühling, als der Krieg vorbei war, in die Stadt mitnehmen, um dort einen Mann für mich zu finden. Ich hatte mich aber, ohne es zu merken, in Elruin verliebt, und je näher der Tag der Abreise rückte, desto mehr hoffte ich, dass er kommen würde, um mich zu holen. Mein Vater hatte grosse Pläne mit mir. Meine älteste Schwester hatte den Sohn eines Gutsbesitzers geheiratet und war die Gutsherrin des grössten Hofes in dieser Gegend. Die nächstjüngere Schwester lernte in der Stadt den Sohn eines Fürsten kennen und heiratete ihn. Auch wenn wir sie kaum je zu Gesicht bekamen, wussten wir, dass sie ein glückliches Leben führte. Nun war ich an der Reihe zu heiraten, und mein Vater wünschte sich, dass ich eine noch bessere Partie als die beiden anderen machen würde, auch wenn dies kaum wahrscheinlich war. Und so träumte ich, dass Elruin von königlichem Geblüt sei, und dass er um meine Hand anhalten würde. Aber im Grunde genommen wusste ich, dass er nur ein einfacher Soldat war.

Nun Anarya, willst du den Rest der Geschichte hören? Ich warne dich – die Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte ist nicht einfach nur ein Märchen, sondern der Einstieg in das, was ich dich lehren soll. Wenn du einen Teil davon gehört hast, musst du bereit sein, auch den Rest zu lernen."

Anarya war noch ein Kind, und so begriff sie vermutlich nicht die ganze Tragweite von dem, was Kirgu ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wollte hören, wie die Geschichte weiterging, und sie wollte endlich wissen, was die alte Frau sie lehren sollte.

„Erzählt weiter, Kirgu! Ihr könnt doch an dieser Stelle nicht aufhören!"

Die alte Frau seufzte. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, die Dinge wieder aufzuwärmen, über die sie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Vor allem aber widerstrebte es ihr, ein Kind in etwas einzuweihen, von dem kaum ein Erwachsener in Amarond wusste. Auch wenn sie Anarya vertraute, so blieb sie doch ein kleines Mädchen, das sich vielleicht im Gespräch mit seinen Eltern verplappern würde. Kirgu wagte nicht, sich auszumalen, was Fürst Bradwen von Fenring, Anaryas Vater, dann mit ihr anstellen würde.

Bestimmt wäre er nicht einverstanden damit, dass seine Tochter die Wahrheit über Kirgus Familie erfuhr, die man im Dorf jahrelang so erfolgreich totgeschwiegen hatte. Trotzdem fuhr Kirgu schliesslich mit der Erzählung fort, denn Tiruial hatte recht. Sie spürte ihr Alter deutlich, und es war Zeit, dass sie ihr Wissen weitergab, bevor sie starb.

Anarya rutschte unruhig hin und her, bis Kirgu den Faden der Geschichte wieder dort aufnahm, wo sie zuvor zu erzählen aufgehört hatte.

„Kurz bevor der Tag kam, an dem wir in die Stadt reisen würden, kam ein junger Soldat ins Dorf. Er ritt auf einem prächtigen Kamel und trug eine abgewetzte Lederrüstung, die die Spuren vieler Kämpfe aufwies. Der Reiter ritt durch das grosse Tor auf unser Gut und hielt vor dem Haus an. Ich eilte ans Fenster, als ich die Rufe von draussen hörte, und wagte es kaum, meinen Augen zu trauen. Elruin war tatsächlich zurückgekehrt! Mein Vater nahm ihn in Empfang und führte ihn ins Haus. An diesem Abend wurde gefeiert, denn mein Bruder hatte von Elruins Heldentaten bei den Waldgeistern erzählt, und mein Vater war begeistert davon gewesen.

Eine Woche verging, und nie war Elruin mit mir alleine – er grüsste mich zwar, wenn er mir begegnete, schien mir aber aus dem Weg zu gehen, wann immer er konnte.

Doch eines Morgens, als ich gerade Wasser aus dem Brunnen geholt hatte und auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus war, stand er plötzlich vor mir. Die Sonne war kurz zuvor aufgegangen und umgab ihn mit einem goldenen Strahlenkranz. Nie zuvor hatte Elruin weniger menschlich ausgesehen. Ich wusste nun ganz sicher, dass er einem anderen, uns unbekannten Volk angehörte – einem Volk, das älter, weiser und schöner als das der Menschen war. Elruin nahm mir den Wasserkrug ab und ergriff meine Hand.

„Kirgu", sagte er leise. „Du hast mir einst das Leben gerettet, aber gleichzeitig hast du mich dem Tod näher gebracht, als ich es je zuvor gewesen bin. Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Ich war verwirrt, aber ich folgte ihm zu einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald, nicht weit von unserem Gut entfernt. Hier, wo uns niemand belauschen konnte, vertraute mir Elruin sein Geheimnis an."

Kirgu verstummte erneut. Anarya wartete eine Weile, aber als die alte Frau nicht mit ihrer Erzählung fortfuhr, stiess sie sie sachte an.

„Sein Geheimnis?"

Kirgu seufzte. Es gab nun kein Zurück mehr, und sie wusste es.

„Elruin erzählte mir, dass er aus dem Westen komme. Seine Heimat lag weit entfernt, jenseits des Gondramgebirges, ja, sogar jenseits des grossen Ozeans, der irgendwo im Westen liegt. Damals sagte er mir nicht, weshalb er in den Osten gereist war, aber er erzählte mir vom Volk der Elben, dem er angehörte. Ich habe dir früher schon von den Elben erzählt, Anarya. Es ist das schöne Volk; seine Angehörigen sind alterlos und sterben nur durch Waffen oder durch ihren eigenen Willen, wenn sie des Lebens müde geworden sind. Das hohe Alter verleiht ihnen Weisheit, aber auch eine tiefe Melancholie. Heute gibt es kaum noch Elben diesseits des Ozeans – sie sind alle in den Westen gesegelt, auf eine Insel, die kein Sterblicher betreten darf.

Elruin hatte lange Zeit auf dieser Insel gelebt, und von dort hatte man ihn ausgesandt, um hier bei uns im Osten einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Auf dem Rückweg hatte er versucht, das Gondramgebirge zu überqueren, aber dabei war er angegriffen worden. Man hatte sein Reittier getötet und er selber hatte sich verletzt zurück ins Tal geschleppt, weil er wusste, dass er das Gebirge zu Fuss nicht überqueren konnte. Der Pfeil, der ihn getroffen hatte, war vergiftet gewesen. Einen Menschen hätte er rasch getötet, aber die Elben sind widerstandsfähiger als wir.

Als ich Elruin gefunden hatte, war er dem Tode nahe gewesen, aber ich hatte ihn gerettet, und das Unglaubliche war geschehen. Elruin der Elb hatte sich in mich, die Sterbliche verliebt. Dies war laut ihm in der ganzen Geschichte der Menschen und Elben nur dreimal vorgekommen.

Die Geschichte von Beren und Lúthien habe ich dir erzählt; dann gab es den König Aragorn, der die Elbin Arwen Undómiel ehelichte. In beiden Fällen gab die Elbin ihre Unsterblichkeit auf, um an der Seite des Mannes den sie liebte zu sterben. Nur einmal kam es vor, dass sich ein Elb in eine Menschenfrau verliebte. Doch Aegnor, der Elb, fürchtete sich davor, Andreth an seiner Seite altern und sterben zu sehen und verliess sie. Tragischerweise fand er noch vor ihr in einer blutigen Schlacht den Tod.

Und nun gestand mir also Elruin seine Liebe, und er sagte mir, er wolle bei meinem Vater um meine Hand anhalten, wenn dies auch mein Wille sei. Er wisse allerdings noch nicht, wie ein gemeinsames Leben aussehen könne, da er unsterblich sei, und ich als Sterbliche ihn nicht in seine Heimat Valinor begleiten dürfe.

Ich sah zwar die Schwierigkeiten, die auf uns zukamen, aber in diesem Moment war mir das völlig gleichgültig. Wir redeten lange miteinander und einigten uns schliesslich darauf, dass Elruin meinen Vater um meine Hand bitten würde. Wenn dieser sein Einverständnis gäbe, würde Elruin in den Westen reisen, um die Zustimmung der Valar, der Götter von Valinor, für unsere Ehe zu erhalten. Wenn es irgendwie möglich sei, würde er wie Arwen und Lúthien seine Unsterblichkeit für mich aufgeben und sein Leben als Sterblicher an meiner Seite beenden."

Kirgus Stimme brach. Anarya sah, dass ihre Augen feucht waren und auf ihrer Wange eine Tränenspur glitzerte.

„Verzeih mir, Kind, aber es fällt mir schwer, diese Erinnerungen wieder aufzuwecken. Ich habe so viele Jahre nicht mehr davon geredet, dass ich inzwischen beinahe selber an die Geschichten geglaubt habe, die man sich im Dorf über mich erzählt. Manchmal habe ich mich sogar gefragt, ob Elruin nicht nur ein Geschöpf meiner Einbildung war."

Anarya kannte die Geschichten über Kirgu. Offen sprach man von dem furchtbaren Unglück, bei dem ihr Mann und ihr Sohn mit einem Wagen in die Falkenhorstschlucht gestürzt waren; doch hinter vorgehaltener Hand hiess es, man hätte nie eine Leiche gefunden, und der Mann habe Kirgu verlassen. Andere erzählten, Kirgu sei einem Gaukler auf den Leim gegangen, der sie mit ihrer Tochter habe sitzenlassen.

Nach den alten Gebräuchen hätte Kirgu nun auf das Gut ihrer Eltern zurückkehren sollen, aber als sie sich weigerte, hatte man ihr die Tochter weggenommen, weil es sich nicht gehörte, dass ein Kind ohne Vater aufwuchs. Kirgu hatte von da an alleine in ihrem Häuschen am Rande der Jira gelebt und war mit den Jahren etwas seltsam geworden.

Nachdem sich Kirgu ein wenig gefasst hatte, sprach sie weiter.

„Dies war wohl einer der glücklichsten Momente meines Lebens. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, was mich in der Zukunft erwartet. Doch ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ich genau gleich entschieden hätte – das Leid kann nicht das vollkommene Glück überdecken, das ich erleben durfte.

Am selben Abend nach seinem Geständnis mir gegenüber bat Elruin meinen Vater um ein Gespräch. Die beiden verschwanden in der Stube und wir anderen warteten gespannt vor der Türe. Niemand aus der Familie wusste, worüber Elruin mit meinem Vater sprechen wollte, aber als sie mich ansahen, fiel es ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen und sie bestürmten mich mit Fragen. Meine Mutter war glücklich und meine jüngeren Geschwister spotteten und lästerten, aber ich wusste, dass mich meine beiden kleinen Schwestern im Stillen beneideten.

Das Gespräch dauerte lange, doch schliesslich kam mein Vater aus der Stube und sein Gesicht war ernst. Elruin folgte ihm, ging an ihm vorbei und verliess wortlos das Haus. Vater schickte uns Kinder in unsere Zimmer – selbst mich, um die es doch ging. Wütend sass ich da und horchte auf die Stimmen meiner Eltern. Sie schienen sich zu streiten, und ich glaubte zu hören, dass meine Mutter auf meiner Seite war.

Es dauerte lange, aber dann stand plötzlich meine Mutter in der Türe und rief mich in die Küche. Sie erklärte mir, dass Vater mich nicht mit einem dahergelaufenen Soldaten verheiraten wolle, dessen einziges Handwerk das Töten sei. Ihrer Meinung nach sei Elruin jedoch nicht sein Leben lang Soldat gewesen, denn dazu sei er zu gebildet und zu sanftmütig. Sie glaube viel eher, dass er edlen Geblüts sei – ein Fürstensohn vielleicht, aber es erstaune sie, dass er widerspruchslos das Haus verlassen habe, anstatt mit Vater darüber zu sprechen.

Ich wusste Bescheid. Elruin hatte nichts von seiner elbischen Abstammung erzählen wollen. Trotzdem war ich bitter enttäuscht, dass er sich nicht einmal von mir verabschiedet hatte.

Drei Tage vergingen und wir hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Wir Frauen arbeiteten den ganzen Tag im Garten, die Männer waren auf den Feldern oder im Stall. Mein Vater musste sich nicht nur um das eigene Gut kümmern, sondern auch um alle Sorgen und Nöte der Dorfbauern, für die er verantwortlich war. Ich selber war wütend und enttäuscht, aber ich wagte nicht, mich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Da eine Viehseuche ausgebrochen war, konnte mein Vater keine Zeit erübrigen, um mich in die Stadt zu begleiten, aber ich sah deutlich, dass er mich nun erst recht so schnell wie möglich verheiraten wollte.

Am Morgen des vierten Tages kam ein junger Bursche auf unser Gut und bat um Arbeit. Ich hätte ihn beinahe nicht wieder erkannt. Elruin hatte sich sein Haar nach Art der Bauern kurz abgeschnitten, und er trug die schäbige Kleidung eines Landarbeiters, der im Sommer von Gut zu Gut zieht, um seine Dienste anzubieten. Seltsamerweise schien ihn ausser mir niemand zu erkennen. Mein Vater, froh um jede Hilfe, stellte ihn ein, ohne lange Fragen zu stellen.

Elruin nannte sich Eskar, was, wie du ja weißt, in der alten Sprache Amaronds 'Sklave' bedeutet. Den ganzen Sommer durch arbeitete Eskar auf unserem Hof, und er machte sich unentbehrlich. Wo immer man ihn anstellte, was immer man ihm befahl, er gehorchte ohne Widerspruch und seine Arbeit war ohne jeden Makel. Eskar arbeitete in der Sattlerei und im Stall. Er schmiedete, tischlerte, half den Frauen im Garten und in der Küche, er behandelte Krankheiten und Verletzungen bei Mensch und Tier und abends vertrieb er einem die Zeit mit Liedern und Geschichten. Doch niemals sprach er mit mir, und die Blicke, die er mir zuwarf, bedeuteten mir, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Den ganzen Sommer durch gelang es mir nicht ein einziges Mal, mit ihm alleine zu sein, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Glücklicherweise hatte mein Vater den ganzen Sommer durch nicht die Zeit gefunden, mich in die Stadt zu begleiten, und ich wusste, dass ich zumindest bis nach der Ernte noch eine Gnadenfrist hatte.

Im Herbst, als die Ernte vorbei war und mein Vater, gemäss den Gebräuchen, die meisten Sommerarbeiter entliess, bat er Eskar, auf unserem Gut zu bleiben, und er machte ihn zu seinem Stallmeister, da Eskar sich besonders geschickt im Umgang mit Tieren gezeigt hatte.

Ich erinnere mich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Mein Vater machte seinen Vorschlag, und Elruin erhob sich. Es schien, als wäre eine Verkleidung von ihm abgefallen, denn plötzlich erkannten ihn alle, die am Tisch sassen. Meine Mutter schrie leise auf vor Überraschung und mein Vater erbleichte. Doch Elruin lächelte milde.

„Vor einem halben Jahr habt ihr mich weggeschickt, weil ich ausser dem Schwert kein Werkzeug zu führen wüsste. Ein halbes Jahr lang habe ich Euch jetzt bewiesen, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Nun, da ich Euer Stallmeister bin, wiederhole ich meine Bitte, mein Herr. Ich bitte Euch hier, vor allen Anwesenden um die Hand Eurer Tochter Kirgu."

Mein Vater brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu fassen, dann erhob auch er sich.

„Als ich Euch damals gesagt habe, meine Tochter würde keinen Soldaten heiraten, meinte ich damit nicht, ich würde sie einem einfachen Landarbeiter überlassen. Kirgu hat etwas Besseres verdient als einen Stallmeister. Ich weiss nicht, wie ihr es geschafft habt, mich einen Sommer lang zu täuschen, aber ich bin deswegen nicht wütend auf Euch. Ihr dürft Stallmeister in meinen Diensten bleiben, doch wagt es nie wieder, mich um die Hand einer meiner Töchter zu bitten."

Meine Mutter wollte etwas sagen, und auch ich sprang auf, zu protestieren. Doch wie schon einmal wandte sich Elruin wortlos ab und verliess den Raum.

In der Türe drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte mit kalter Stimme: „Ich, fürchte, Ihr müsst Euch einen anderen Stallmeister suchen."

Diesmal war ich nicht so verzweifelt über Elruins Verschwinden wie das letzte Mal. Er war einmal zurückgekommen und ich baute fest darauf, dass er mich auch diesmal nicht für immer verlassen hatte.

Doch die Zeit verging und die Reise in die Stadt wurde vorbereitet. Mein Vater war gereizt, und ich sah deutlich, dass er mich so schnell wie möglich unter der Haube haben wollte. Ich dagegen wollte nicht in die Stadt fahren, ich wollte keinen Ehemann suchen; aber mein ganzes Jammern und Flehen nützte nichts, mein Vater blieb hart. Meine Mutter versuchte oft, mich zu trösten, und ich merkte, dass sie nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn ich Elruin als Ehemann bekommen hätte. Ihn kannte sie als netten und höflichen Menschen, der immer hilfsbereit war. Auch wenn er nichts besass, so hatte er doch einen besseren Charakter als mancher Fürstensohn, der sein Leben lang nur verwöhnt worden war. Ausserdem hätte es meiner Mutter gefallen, wenn ich in der Nähe geblieben wäre, anstatt in ein weit entferntes Fürstentum einzuheiraten.

Der Tag der Abreise kam und ich war verzweifelt. Im Morgengrauen jagte man uns aus den Betten und mit rotgeweinten Augen tappte ich hinaus auf den Hof, wo die Wagen bereitstanden. Ich hatte darum gebeten, wenigstens mein Kamel mitnehmen zu dürfen, aber mein Vater hatte mir gesagt, dass es sich in der Stadt für eine junge Dame nicht schicke zu reiten, und so setzte ich mich in einen der Wagen und harrte der Dinge die da kommen sollten. Es dauerte lange, bis alles für die Reise bereit war, aber genau in dem Moment, als mein Vater das Signal zum Aufbruch geben wollte, stürmte ein Reiter auf den Hof.

Totenstille kehrte ein, als der Fremde sein Reittier vor dem Wagen zügelte, auf dem mein Vater sass. Es war Elruin, der zurückgekehrt war, um ein weiteres Mal um meine Hand anzuhalten. Sein einstmals kurzgeschnittenes Haar war den Sommer über nachgewachsen und fiel ihm jetzt wie ein glänzendes, schwarzes Tuch über die Schultern. Ein silberner Reif, der mit hellblauen Juwelen besetzt war, zierte seine Stirn, und die dünnen Strähnen, die sein Gesicht umrahmten, waren auf ungewöhnliche Weise mit schimmernden Steinen durchflochten. Elruin trug ein weisses Gewand, das mit Silberfäden durchwirkt war. Ein karmesinroter Umhang fiel ihm über die Schultern und bedeckte die Kruppe seines Pferdes. Der Umhang wurde von einer silbernen Brosche zusammengehalten, die die Form eines fliegenden Schwanes hatte, dessen Flügel einen riesigen, roten Edelstein umschlossen. Das Ungewöhnlichste aber war, dass Elruin tatsächlich auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes sass – eines schneeweissen Hengstes, der zwar ebensogross war, wie unsere Zugtiere, aber viel zierlicher und eleganter. Das Pferd trug weder Geschirr noch Zaum, und es tänzelte nervös unter seinem Reiter.

Die Menschen auf dem Hof hielten den Atem an. Bevor mich irgendjemand aufhalten konnte, sprang ich aus dem Wagen und auf Elruin zu. Dieser wies mich mit einer Handbewegung an zu warten und liess dann sein Pferd sich auf eine beeindruckende Weise aufbäumen. Dann hielt er es an und Pferd und Reiter standen so bewegungslos wie ein Standbild. Als Elruin endlich sprach, war seine Stimme nicht mehr die eines untertänigen Landarbeiters, sondern die eines Herrschers, der es gewohnt ist, Befehle zu erteilen.

„Ihr habt Elruin den Soldaten und Elruin den Stallmeister von Eurem Gut verjagt, weil sie Euch nicht gut genug für Eure Tochter Kirgu waren. Heute spricht Elruin, Fürst der Perlmutterstadt und Herrscher über die Schwanenbucht zu Euch und bittet Euch darum, Kirgu ehelichen zu dürfen. Sollte auch der Fürst abgewiesen werden, so wird wohl oder übel Elruin der Wegelagerer gezwungen sein, Euch auf Eurer Reise in die Stadt aufzulauern, und Kirgu mit Gewalt an sich zu nehmen. Es wäre mir aber recht, wenn ich auf dieses Mittel verzichten könnte, denn fiel es mir leicht, als Soldat und Bauer aufzutreten, so liegt es nicht in meiner Natur, mich als Räuber zu betätigen."

Elruin verstummte und blickte meinen Vater abwartend an. Dieser brauchte lange Zeit, um sich fassen zu können. Dann riss er sich schliesslich zusammen und sprang ungeschickt vom Kutschbock. Mit dem Versuch, sich ein letztes Bisschen Würde zu bewahren, bedeutete er Elruin mit einer Kopfbewegung, ihm ins Haus zu folgen. Dieser nickte gnädig, sprang mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vom Pferd, flüsterte diesem etwas zu und folgte dann meinem Vater ins Haus.

Spätestens jetzt hatte jeder Anwesende gemerkt, dass Elruin nicht vom Volk der Menschen war. Sein Aussehen, seine Bewegungen, sein Auftreten – all das wies ihn als ein Wesen aus, wie man es hier in Amarond nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Raunen ging durch den Hof und alle begannen wie wild durcheinander zu reden. Ich fing einen Blick meiner Mutter auf, die mich traurig ansah. Es war ihr wohl soeben bewusst geworden, dass Elruin von weiter her kam, als alle die Fürstensöhne, mit denen mich mein Vater verheiraten wollte. Doch als sie meinen Blick auffing, lächelte sie mir tapfer zu und gab mir durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie mit meiner Entscheidung einverstanden sein würde, wie auch immer sie ausfiele.

Zum Entsetzen der Anwesenden stiess das Pferd Elruins, das bisher ruhig dagestanden hatte, plötzlich einen leisen, sanften Laut aus und trottete auf mich zu. Einige Männer wollten den Hengst aufhalten, aber andere hielten sie zurück, gebannt von dem Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Das riesige Tier kam auf mich zu und schnaubte leicht, als es vor mir stand. Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst – schliesslich hatte ich schon oft erlebt, wie bösartig Pferde reagieren konnten, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam. Andererseits war dieses Tier zu mir gekommen und es gehörte Elruin; es war also besser für mich, wenn ich diese Furcht rasch ablegte. Zögernd hob ich die Hand und berührte den Hengst am Hals. Er legte mir seinen schweren Kopf sanft auf die Schulter und blieb so stehen.

Ich weiss nicht, wie lange es dauerte bis mein Vater und Elruin zurückkamen, aber während der ganzen Zeit standen das Pferd und ich bewegungslos da und lernten und gegenseitig kennen. Elruin kam auf uns zu, sprang mit einem leichtfüssigen Sprung auf den Pferderücken, fasste mich um die Taille und zog mich vor sich aufs Pferd.

Dann flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr: „Wenn du noch willst, dann können wir heiraten. Dein Vater ist einverstanden."

Du kannst dir den Jubel nicht vorstellen, der herrschte, als mein Vater unsere Hochzeit bekanntgab. im vergangenen Sommer hatten alle Leute im Dorf Elruin schätzen gelernt, und nun, da er sogar noch ein Fürst war, kannte die Begeisterung über unsere Heirat keine Grenzen.

Doch die Feier konnte nicht sofort stattfinden. Elruin hatte meinem Vater zwar erzählt, dass er aus dem Westen kam, doch hatte er ihm verschwiegen, dass er ein Elb und somit unsterblich war. Dies machte ihm immer noch Sorgen, und er wollte vor der Hochzeit in seine Heimat zurückkehren, um mit den Valar über unsere Zukunft zu reden. Er wollte so bald wie möglich abreisen, um noch vor dem ersten Schnee das Gondramgebirge überqueren zu können. Mit etwas Glück konnte er im Frühling zurück sein, wo wir dann unsere Hochzeit feiern würden.

Auch wenn mein Vater nicht wusste, weshalb Elruin noch vor der Eheschliessung in den Westen reisen wollte, so verstand er doch, dass dieser noch einige Dinge zu regeln hatte, bevor er eine Braut aus dem Osten in sein Fürstentum mitbringen konnte.

Am Abend vor seiner Abreise kam Elruin zu mir und drückte mir ein kleines Paket in die Hand.

„Falls die Valar unsere Heirat nicht billigen, werden sie mich vielleicht nicht zu dir zurückkehren lassen wollen. Ich gebe dir deshalb dieses Schmuckstück als Pfand. Es ist der Grund dafür, dass ich überhaupt in den Osten gekommen bin und für die Valar von sehr grosser Wichtigkeit. Solange du es besitzt, werden sie mich gehen lassen müssen, um es von dir zurückzuholen. Kirgu, du darfst es niemals jemand anderem als mir geben und auch mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Dies ist eine Schmiedearbeit aus Valinor und ihre Macht ist gross. Bewahre sie gut auf und sprich mit niemandem darüber. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurückkommen werde, was auch immer geschehen mag. Bis dahin bist du die Hüterin des Alquaros – sei dir der Wichtigkeit dieser Aufgabe bewusst, auch wenn ich dir nicht sagen kann, was es mit diesem Schmuckstück auf sich hat."

Als ich das Paket öffnete, erblickte ich die schwanenförmige Brosche, die Elruin am Tag seiner Ankunft als Fürst auf dem Gut getragen hatte. Der Stein, der von den Schwanenflügeln umrahmt wurde, war so gross wie ein Wachtelei und schimmerte in einem dunklen Rot. Der Schwan selber war so fein gearbeitet, dass man selbst einzelne Federn unterscheiden konnte. Da Elruin es mir so befohlen hatte, wickelte ich die Brosche sorgfältig wieder ein und versteckte sie in einer Kleidertruhe.

Der Winter schien ewig zu dauern, und ich schaute sehnsüchtig nach Westen, wo Elruin irgendwo unterwegs war. Mein Vater hatte sich inzwischen mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass ich Elruin heiraten würde, und er stattete mich mit einer grosszügigen Mitgift aus. Meine Mutter half mir, alles für die Hochzeit vorzubereiten, zu nähen, zu sticken und zu weben. Als die ersten Blumen die Schneedecke durchbrachen, waren wir mit den Vorbereitungen fertig, und als hätte er es geahnt, kehrte Elruin aus dem Westen zurück.

Seine düstere Miene verhiess nichts Gutes, doch solange meine Eltern anwesend waren, überspielte er gekonnt seinen Unmut. Erst als wir alleine vor dem Haus sassen, teilte er mir leise mit, dass die Valar sich gegen unsere Hochzeit ausgesprochen hätten. Er als Elb aus Valinor habe keinen Grund, eine Sterbliche zu heiraten, und es sei nicht möglich, dass er seine Unsterblichkeit zu meinen Gunsten aufgebe. Die Zeit der Elben auf Mittelerde sei vorbei, und er solle in Valinor bleiben, wo seine Heimat sei.

Hätte Elruin nicht das Alquaros, die Schwanenbrosche, in meiner Obhut gelassen, so hätte man ihn nicht mehr in den Osten segeln lassen. Da er jedoch als einziger wusste, wo sich das Schmuckstück befand, mussten sie ihn wohl oder übel ziehen lassen.

Elruin bereitete mich nun behutsam auf das vor, was mich erwartete.

„Kirgu, wenn wir heiraten, wirst du das Schicksal der Menschen erleiden. Du wirst alt werden und irgendwann sterben. Als Elb kann ich dieses Schicksal nicht mit dir teilen, so gerne ich das auch möchte. Da ihr Menschen in Amarond nichts von uns Elben wisst, werde ich nicht ewig bei dir bleiben können. Eines Tages wird es eindeutig sein, dass ich immer gleich aussehe, während du sichtlich alterst. Man wird über uns reden, und es könnte Schwierigkeiten geben. Dein Volk ist abergläubisch, Kirgu, und ich glaube nicht, dass ein Unsterblicher hier gern gesehen wäre. Deshalb werde ich dich wohl verlassen müssen, wenn es zu offensichtlich wird, dass ich nicht wie die anderen bin. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass die Valar sich eines besseren besinnen und mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen, dass ich an deiner Seite alt werden darf, aber es wäre besser, wenn wir uns nicht darauf verlassen würden."

„Wie lange?",konnte ich ihn nur fragen, denn ich hatte Angst, gleich in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Nun, im Moment sehe ich älter aus als du. Gefährlich wird es erst, wenn du deutlich älter bist, als ich scheine. Ich denke, dass das gut fünfzehn Jahre dauern wird – zwanzig, wenn wir Glück haben."

„Zwanzig Jahre sind mehr, als manche Braut sich wünschen könnte, deren Verlobter im letzten Krieg gefallen ist. Ich werde damit leben können, denke ich, und ich werde mir immer vor Augen halten, dass jedes Jahr ein geschenktes Jahr ist und es dementsprechend geniessen."

Dann fiel mir jedoch ein, was mir auf dem Herzen lag, seit ich in den langen Winternächten darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Elruin? Werden wir Kinder haben können? Und wie werden sie sein? So wie du oder so wie ich?"

Er seufzte.

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass du mir diese Frage stellen würdest. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann sie dir nicht beantworten. Es gab zwar Kinder aus Mischehen, aber die Quellen sind zu spärlich, als dass man viel über ihre Art wüsste. Einmal kam es vor, dass die Nachkommen aus Mischbeziehungen vor die Wahl gestellt wurden, ob sie als Elb oder als Mensch leben wollten. Doch ich kann dir nicht viel mehr darüber sagen. Wenn wir Kinder haben sollten, so müssen wir abwarten, was aus ihnen wird."

Ich war trotz oder gerade wegen der Schwierigkeiten, die auf uns zukamen, überzeugt davon, dass ich Elruin heiraten wollte. Die Feier fand zur Tag- und Nachtgleiche statt und es war eine Feier, die allen noch lange in Erinnerung blieb. Nach der Hochzeit zogen wir in das kleine Häuschen am Rande der Jira, das Elruin für uns gebaut hatte.

Wir lebten ein einfaches Leben, ohne uns darum zu kümmern, was man über den Fürsten sagte, der in einer Hütte lebte, anstatt seine Braut mit in sein Reich zu nehmen. Wir bestellten ein kleines Stück Land, züchteten Vieh und pflegten den Garten hinter dem Haus. Vor allem aber sammelten wir Heilkräuter und behandelten damit Mensch und Tier im Dorf. Im Austausch dafür versorgte man uns mit allem, was wir nicht selber hatten. Es war eine wundervolle Zeit, und ich war glücklich. Auch Elruin war so fröhlich, wie ein Elb nur sein kann, der unendlich weit von seiner Heimat entfernt unter Menschen lebt.

Im Frühling darauf gebar ich Zwillinge, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Gemäss dem Brauch Amaronds gab ich ihnen ihre Kindernamen, die erst an ihrem fünften Geburtstag gegen ihre endgültigen Namen eingetauscht würden.

Die Jahre vergingen und die beiden wuchsen heran wie ganz normale Kinder. Sie waren unzertrennlich und lernten alles gleichzeitig. Sie machten am selben Tag ihre ersten Schritte, sprachen am selben Tag ihr erstes Wort und entwickelten sich, wie jedes andere Menschenkind im Dorf. Die beiden Kinder glichen sich so sehr, dass es ein Glück war, dass der Junge die schwarzen Haare seines Vaters geerbt hatte, während das Mädchen meine roten Locken trug. Sah man die beiden etwas genauer an, so sah man auch, dass das Mädchen blaue Augen hatte, der Junge dagegen ein graues und ein dunkelblaues – eines so grau wie Elruins Augen, das andere einem Schattenauge ähnlich.

In meiner Familie war es öfters vorgekommen, dass jemand Schattenaugen hatte, doch nie zuvor hatte ich gehört, dass jemand zwei verschiedene Augen hatte.

Auch wenn wir uns bemühten so zu leben wie alle anderen, gab es doch viele Dinge, an die sich Elruin einfach nicht gewöhnen konnte. So weigerte er sich zum Beispiel, Pferde auf unsere Weise einzubrechen und zur Arbeit zu zwingen. Unsere Pferde waren unsere Freunde, wie es auch jene Pferde sind, die im Moment hinter meinem Haus stehen. Wir bemühten uns jedoch, dies geheim zu halten, denn die Menschen von Amarond mögen keine Veränderungen.

Elruin benötigte auch nur sehr wenig Schlaf. Dagegen konnte er nächtelang unbeweglich auf einer Felskuppe am Rand der Wüste stehen und nach Westen blicken. Ich wusste, dass er in diesen Momenten unter grossem Heimweh litt, aber ich wagte es nicht, ihn zu stören.

Elruin und ich sagten den Kindern nichts davon, dass ihr Vater anders war als die anderen Väter im Dorf, und sie merkten nichts davon, denn sie kamen nur selten mit den Leuten aus dem Dorf zusammen."

Kirgu hielt inne und lächelte Anarya gedankenverloren an.

„Du hast viel von ihr, Kind. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr du mich an meine kleine Miradan erinnerst."

Anarya wartete gespannt darauf, dass Kirgu fortfuhr. Sie ahnte, dass jetzt der traurige Teil der Geschichte folgen würde – der Teil, wo sie erfahren würde, weshalb Kirgu jetzt alleine in diesem Haus am Rand der Wüste lebte. Doch die alte Frau liess sich Zeit. Langsam schenkte sie Tee nach, ass einen Bissen von ihrem Kuchen und erzählte erst dann mit leiser Stimme weiter.

„Der fünfte Geburtstag der Kinder rückte näher und wir fragten uns, wie wir sie nennen sollten.

Wie es so oft ist, wenn man etwas jeden Tag sieht – wir sahen die Veränderung nicht, die mit den Zwillingen vor sich ging. Es war meine jüngste Schwester, die eines Tages zu Besuch kam und feststellte, wie das Mädchen gewachsen sei. Als wir die Zwillinge nebeneinanderstellten mussten wir zugeben, dass sie recht hatte. Der Junge war plötzlich um einen halben Kopf kleiner als seine Schwester und er wirkte auch zarter als sie. Elruin reagierte nicht sehr glücklich auf diese Entwicklung. Ich wusste, dass er etwas ahnte, doch er wollte lange Zeit nicht mit mir darüber sprechen. Schliesslich sagte er mir, er werde am Tag der Namensgebung sagen, was er vermute.

Als dieser Tag herangekommen war, hatten wir uns auf zwei Namen geeinigt. Das Mädchen sollte Miradan heissen. In der Sprache Elruins bedeutete das soviel wie 'Juwel der Menschen'. Was sie betraf, so war ziemlich klar, dass sie sich entwickelte wie ein normales Menschenkind, und dass sie nicht viel elbisches Erbe in sich trug. Sie würde wohl einmal eine bildschöne Frau werden, aber dann altern und sterben, wie jeder Mensch.

Den Jungen nannten wir Tiruial, was soviel wie 'Wächter des Zwielichts' oder 'Der ins Zwielicht blickt' bedeutet. Was ihn betraf, so wusste ich nicht so recht, was wir zu erwarten hatten. In den letzten Monaten war er deutlich hinter seiner Schwester zurückgeblieben und die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden wurden immer deutlicher.

Elruin offenbarte mir nun traurig, dass sich Tiruial entwickle wie ein Elbenkind; erst gleichschnell wie ein Mensch, nun aber je länger je langsamer. Als Elbenjunge wäre er erst mit etwa siebzig Jahren erwachsen."

Anarya fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Tiruial? Ist er mit dem Tiruial verwandt, der dich besucht hat? Kommt er aus dem Westen? Wie Elruin? Was wollte er hier? Und wo ist dein Sohn jetzt? Und deine Tochter?"

Kirgu unterbrach das hektische Gerede des Mädchens.

„Sitz still und hör zu! Ich bin gleich fertig und dann werden deine Fragen von selbst beantwortet sein."

„Wir konnten nichts anderes tun als abwarten. Die Jahre kamen und gingen, und bald einmal konnten wir nicht mehr leugnen, dass Tiruial tatsächlich langsamer alterte als Miradan. Die Leute im Dorf begannen zu reden und uns war es nicht mehr wohl bei der ganzen Sache. Hätte man auch noch einige Jahre verheimlichen können, dass Elruin nicht alterte, so war es doch zu offensichtlich, dass Tiruial trotz seiner elf Jahre aussah, als ob er nur sieben oder acht Jahre alt wäre. Jetzt, da die Kinder zur Schule gingen und während der Schulzeit im Dorf bei meinen Eltern wohnten, war es unmöglich, sie zu verstecken. Inzwischen hätte niemand mehr geglaubt, dass es sich bei den beiden um Zwillinge handelte.

Schliesslich fällten wir eine bittere Entscheidung. Tiruial musste verschwinden, denn in ihm war zuviel elbisches Blut. Auch wenn wir nicht wussten, wie er sich mit den Jahren entwickeln würde, konnten wir es nicht wagen, ihn länger in diesem Dorf voller abergläubischer Menschen zu lassen. Und es war nicht nur Amarond, wo wir nicht leben konnten, sondern die ganze Welt. Unter Menschen hätte man uns nirgendwo akzeptiert, und Elben gab es auf Mittelerde nur noch wenige, von denen wir nicht erwarten konnten, dass sie sich gegen den Willen der Valar stellten. Elruin wollte mir und Miradan aber ein Leben ersparen, wo wir nie länger als ein paar Jahre an einem Ort bleiben konnten.

Und so fuhren eines Tages Elruin und Tiruial in den Wald, um ein Fuder Holz nach Hause zu bringen. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht zurückkehren würden, aber trotzdem brach es mir beinahe das Herz, als ich erfuhr, dass man den Wagen in der Falkenhorstschlucht gefunden hatte.

Die Tage des Glücks waren vorbei. Ich hatte mir in den letzten Jahren viele Eigenarten der elbischen Lebensweise angewöhnt, und es kam für mich nicht mehr in Frage, wieder bei meinen Eltern zu leben, auch wenn sie es mir wiederholt anboten. Ich ertrug die Gegenwart anderer Menschen nur noch schlecht, da ich mich an das einsame Leben am Rande der Wüste gewöhnt hatte.

Schliesslich zog ich Miradan zuliebe wieder ins Dorf zurück, aber ich fühlte, dass man hinter meinem Rücken über mich redete und so kehrte ich in mein kleines Häuschen zurück.

Damals war es für eine Frau unmöglich, ihr Kind alleine grosszuziehen. Man beschloss an einer Dorfversammlung, dass mir mein Kind wegzunehmen sei. Miradan wurde zu meiner ältesten Schwester gebracht, die sie nun als ihre eigene Tochter grosszog. Ich musste mir oft anhören, ich hätte das Kind völlig verwildern lassen, und die seltenen Male, wo ich Miradan besuchen durfte, war ich nie mit ihr alleine. Mit der Zeit verblassten ihre Erinnerungen an Vater und Bruder – Miradan wurde zu einer bildhübschen, jungen Frau, die sich manchmal beinahe schämte, wenn ich, Kirgu, die verschrobene Alte, aus der Wüste kam, um sie zu sehen.

Miradan hat später selber geheiratet – den Fürsten von Fenring, deinen Grossvater – und ist zu einer angesehenen Frau geworden. Ich dagegen habe hier alleine gelebt, immer in der Hoffnung, etwas von Elruin und Tiruial zu hören. Doch ich musste lange, lange Zeit warten.

Erst gestern ist mein sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen – ich durfte Tiruial noch einmal sehen, meinen Sohn."

Anarya starrte sie an.

„Aber er müsste doch inzwischen uralt sein! Ich meine, das ist doch so lange her!"

Kirgu lächelte.

„Das ist sein elbisches Erbe. Er weiss nicht, ob er eines Tages alt werden und sterben wird, aber bisher ist er ebenso elbisch wie sein Vater und daher nach den Massstäben seines Volkes kaum mehr als ein Kind. Das einzige, was er von meiner Familie geerbt hat, ist das Schattenauge. Miradan dagegen hat sich so menschlich entwickelt, wie es nur möglich war. Ich weiss nicht ob es mit meiner Lebensweise zu tun hat, oder mit meiner Beziehung zu Elruin, aber ich bin trotz meines hohen Alters immer noch recht rüstig. Miradan dagegen ist schon jetzt eine alte Frau, und wenn man uns nebeneinander sehen würde, bezweifle ich, dass man sie als meine Tochter ansehen würde."

Kirgu bemerkte, dass Anarya sie neugierig anstarrte und ahnte die nächste Frage des Mädchens voraus.

„Ja, Anarya, Miradan lebt immer noch im Dorf und ich sehe sie ab und zu – auch wenn wir kaum mehr miteinander zu tun haben. Die meisten Leute haben vergessen, dass wir Mutter und Tochter sind.

Aber nun haben wir für heute genug geredet, Kind. Ich kann und will dir nicht alles auf einmal erklären. Wenn du aber willst, werde ich dir alles über den Westen und das Volk der Elben beibringen, was ich selber weiss. In ein paar Jahren dann, wenn du alt genug bist, werde ich dir erklären, was Tiruial gemeint hat, als er sagte, der Schwan brauche einen neuen Hüter. Doch noch ist es zu früh dazu. Reite jetzt nach Hause, und lass dir die Dinge noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, von denen ich dir heute erzählt habe. Und Anarya – rede mit niemandem darüber! Deine Eltern würden es nicht schätzen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich dir von meinem Leben erzählt habe."


	14. Es geht weiter

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Elben, Zwerge und Halblinge gehören weiterhin Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich gebe alle Elben am Schluss der Geschichte mehr oder weniger unbeschadet zurück. Schade eigentlich...

A/N: Diesmal nur ein ganz kurzes Kapitel, aber die nächsten werden wieder länger, und dann fängt auch endlich die richtige Handlung an.

**Es geht weiter**

Als Araym erwachte lag er wieder auf seinem Lager in der Sandfeste und eine Gestalt in der Uniform eines Kriegers beugte sich über ihn.

Obwohl sie sich im Innern der Feste befanden, hatte der Mann die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und den Schleier befestigt. Arayms Hände schmerzten fürchterlich, und er fühlte sich schlecht. Am liebsten hätte er gleich weitergeschlafen, um zu vergessen, aber die verhüllte Gestalt begann zu sprechen.

„Du kommst dir wohl vor wie ein Held, nicht wahr, Junge?"

„Ajuur?"

Der Krieger nickte bedächtig.

„Aber man hat dich doch geblendet! Ich dachte, du seist tot!"

Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung löste Ajuur den Schleier und streifte die Kapuze zurück.

Selbst im Halbdunkel des Raums sah Araym das Brandmal nur zu deutlich, das sich quer über Ajuurs Gesicht hinzog. Wo einst seine Augen gewesen waren, war nun nur noch ein roter, vernarbter Wulst zu sehen. Die Wunde war schon fast verheilt, was Araym zu einer Frage brachte.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

Ajuur schien zornig zu sein. Er fuhr ihn heftig an.

„Meinst du vor oder nach deinem Ausflug, Kleiner? Hättest du dich nicht selbst fast umgebracht, ich hätte es getan! Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht? Einen Monat lang lag ich hier in diesem Raum und habe mich täglich gefragt, warum ich nicht einfach gehe. Selbst meine Frau schlug mir vor, dass ich nicht länger leiden solle. Die beiden anderen haben am Tag nach der Bestrafung die Feste verlassen, aber ich, ich bin geblieben. 'Warum gehst du nicht auch', haben sie mich gefragt. 'Was willst du als Blinder machen, du, der du immer nur ein Krieger warst?' Aber ich bin geblieben. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du überleben würdest, auch wenn das lange Zeit niemand geglaubt hat. Ich sagte ihnen, dass du aufwachen würdest, und dass du dann nach mir fragen würdest. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dir sagen müssten, ich sei tot. Ich habe mich getäuscht, nicht wahr, Araym? Du hast nicht nach mir gefragt. Es war dir völlig gleichgültig, was mit uns anderen geschehen ist – du bist einfach losmarschiert, ohne irgendjemandem etwas zu sagen. Weißt du eigentlich, dass Bantila deinetwegen die ganze Zeit kaum geschlafen hat?"

Ajuur verstummte und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Doch Araym war viel zu erschüttert, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Ajuur lebte! Er wollte nicht, dass Araym starb, nein, er war seinetwegen selber am Leben geblieben. Was erwartete er denn von ihm?

Araym schluckte und zwang sich dann, etwas zu sagen.

„Es tut mir leid, Ajuur. Ich bin aufgewacht und habe meine Hände gesehen. Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Da bin ich hinausgegangen – ich wollte dir folgen."

Ajuurs entstelltes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Er wollte mir folgen... Und ich bleibe hier, und warte wie ein Narr darauf, dass er gesund wird..."

Er legte Araym behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter – es war, als könnte er sehen, denn er tastete keinen Moment lang herum.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich sterben wollte, Araym. Ich wartete nur darauf, noch einmal mit dir sprechen zu können, dann wollte ich gehen. Aber deine Wunden haben sich entzündet und du wärst beinahe gestorben. Wir haben an deinem Bett gewacht, Bantila, Layar und ich. Layar hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen – er wollte nicht, dass du stirbst. In den ersten Wochen habe ich nur gewartet, aber dann ging es mir selber wieder so gut, dass ich nicht nur tatenlos herumsitzen wollte. Ich begann, im Dorf zu helfen, wo ich konnte. Ich habe viel mit Rukil gesprochen und festgestellt, dass er weder so verrückt noch so feige ist, wie wir immer gedacht haben. Ich empfand wieder Freude am Leben, aber ich merkte rasch, dass ich nicht wie Rukil würde leben können. Ich bin ein Krieger und nichts anderes! Und so habe ich mein Schwert genommen und angefangen zu üben. Ich habe schon früher oft mit verbundenen Augen gekämpft, um mich darin zu üben, auch meine anderen Sinne im Kampf zu nutzen.

Dann bist du aufgewacht, und ich freute mich darüber. Ja, deine Hände waren in einem üblen Zustand, aber gemeinsam würden wir wieder zu Kriegern werden. Ich freute mich schon auf die Gesichter der anderen, wenn wir uns wieder einer Einheit anschliessen würden – nicht um zu sterben, sondern um an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen."

Ajuur schwieg einen Augenblick lang, und liess seinen Traum auf Araym wirken. Dann fuhr er fort.

„Und dann wachst du ein zweites Mal auf. Du weckst mich nicht, obwohl ich im selben Raum schlafe, um für dich da zu sein, wenn du aufwachst. Nein, du gehst hinaus, um dich zu töten. War dir nicht bewusst, wie schwach du bist? Du hättest es niemals geschafft, das Tor zu öffnen, Junge."

Ajuur schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und damit hast du meinen Traum zerstört. Du hast die Verbände abgerissen und bist draussen durch den Schmutz gekrochen. Das Fieber nach der Bestrafung war nichts gegen das, das du dir bei deinem Ausflug aufgelesen hast. Deine Hände haben sich erneut entzündet, und wir konnten nichts tun, um dir zu helfen. Wir überlegten uns, ob wir sie dir abhacken sollten, um zu verhindern, dass Wundbrand entsteht, aber du hättest das niemals überlebt..."

Entsetzt hob Araym seinen rechten Arm. Ja, die Hand war noch da. Er trug keinen Verband mehr, und die klauenartigen Finger waren immer noch starr über die schwarzrote Handfläche gekrümmt.

Ajuur ging nicht auf die Bewegung Arayms ein. Er fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort.

„Schliesslich haben wir einen Reiter an den Rand der Wüste geschickt, wo diese alte Kräuterhexe lebt – du erinnerst dich bestimmt an sie, wir haben sie oft gesehen, wenn sie Dünenbinsen sammelte. Sie hat sich bereit erklärt, dich zu behandeln, und so haben wir ihr die Augen verbunden und sie in die Feste gebracht. Sie hat dir einen Trank eingeflösst, der dich in einen todesähnlichen Zustand versetzt hat.

Zwei Monate lang lagst du einfach nur da, und wir mussten nur dafür sorgen, dass du genug Flüssigkeit bekommst. Du hattest kein Fieber mehr, die Entzündung ging zurück, aber du wurdest immer schwächer. Die Kräuterhexe kam noch ein paar Mal vorbei, aber gestern gab sie uns einen Trank und sagte, wir sollten ihn dir einflössen – es sei Zeit, dass du aufwachst. Sie wird nicht mehr nach dir sehen, jetzt wo du wach bist, aber sie meinte, du würdest leben. Also tu mir den Gefallen, Araym, und werde jetzt endlich gesund."

Araym nickte schwach.

„Ich werde es versuchen, Ajuur."

Er dachte einen Moment lang nach.

„Weißt du, Ajuur. Kurz bevor sie mich verbrannten, habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich von nun an jeden Tag mit dem Bogen üben würde, bis ich ein guter Schütze wäre. Ich war so dankbar, dass sie mich nicht blendeten... ich denke, das mit dem Bogenschiessen ist für mich endgültig vorbei, aber vielleicht kann ich ja eines Tages wieder ein Schwert festhalten?"

Ajuur wartete lange mit einer Antwort, und als er endlich sprach, war seine Stimme heiser von unterdrückten Tränen.

„Nein, Araym, das wird kaum möglich sein. Du wirst deine Finger nie mehr bewegen können. Ich bin sicher, dass du mit der Zeit lernen kannst, einfache Tätigkeiten alleine zu verrichten, aber ein Schwert, selbst das deine, ist zu schwer und zu unhandlich, als dass du es noch führen könntest. Es tut mir leid, Junge."

Für den Moment war das zuviel Neues, das Araym erst verarbeiten musste. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und nicht in der Lage, jetzt über seine Zukunft zu entscheiden. Er wusste aber, was Ajuur von ihm erwartete, bevor er ihn in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Lass mich jetzt ausruhen, Ajuur. Ich werde nicht mehr versuchen zu sterben, das verspreche ich dir. Wenn du am Leben bleiben konntest, werde ich das auch schaffen. Ich werde einen Weg finden, wie ich wieder an deiner Seite kämpfen kann."

Das letzte, was Araym sah, bevor er einschlief, war das Lächeln Ajuurs.

Es verging viel Zeit, bis Araym endlich die Feste verlassen konnte, um draussen auf dem Hof an der Sonne zu sitzen. Die anderen betrachteten ihn mit einem gewissen Missbehagen, so als wüssten sie nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollten. Araym gewöhnte sich langsam daran, dass er seine Finger nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, wenn er die Hände belastete, und so verrichtete er einfache Handgriffe, indem er Gegenstände zwischen seinen Händen einklemmte. Ajuur half ihm, wo immer er konnte, und Araym bewunderte den Krieger dafür, wie er sich trotz seiner Blindheit geschickt bewegte.

Inzwischen hatte auch Layar mit Araym gesprochen. Er hatte sich nicht bei ihm entschuldigt, denn die Bestrafung war gerechtfertigt gewesen, aber er hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er ihn unterstützen würde, wo immer es ihm möglich war. Und so trat Araym eines Tages vor Layar hin und bat ihn um sein Schwert. Layar starrte den Jungen verblüfft an.

„Was willst du, Araym?"

Araym erwiderte seinen Blick ohne zu blinzeln.

„Ich möchte mein Schwert zurückhaben, Layar. Ihr habt es während meiner Krankheit für mich verwahrt, aber jetzt, wo ich endlich wieder gesund bin, möchte ich es gerne wiederhaben."

Layar stutzte.

„Und was willst du damit tun, wenn ich fragen darf? Wäre es nicht besser, du würdest dich erst mit einem kurzen Dolch versuchen?"

Araym schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es zum Kämpfen haben will. Mir ist eine Idee gekommen, wie ich mich verteidigen kann, und das Schwert hat damit zu tun, aber ich will erst darüber reden, wenn ich es ausprobiert habe."

Layar nickte bedächtig.

„Ich werde es dir geben, Araym. Aber tu nichts, was es mich später bereuen lässt, versprich mir das."

Araym nahm die Waffe vorsichtig entgegen und verzog das Gesicht, als er die Parierstange zwischen den Fingern festklemmte, damit das Schwert ihm nicht aus der Hand rutschte. Layar erwartete, dass der Junge nun gehen würde, aber dieser blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Ist noch etwas, Junge?"

„Ja, Layar. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich wohl ein Kamel ausleihen könnte."

Der Kommandant zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Ein Kamel? Willst du etwa die Feste verlassen, Araym?"

„Ja, Kommandant. Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich meine Heilung der Kräuterhexe am Rand der Wüste zu verdanken habe. Ich wollte zu ihr reiten und ihr meinen Dank aussprechen. Ausserdem wollte ich sie noch um etwas bitten – aber davon will ich jetzt noch nicht sprechen."

Layar runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete den Jüngling, der vor ihm stand. Die lange Krankheit hatte ihn bis zur Unkenntlichkeit abmagern lassen. Araym war für sein Alter recht klein, und würde wohl nicht mehr viel wachsen. Layar fiel auf, dass der Junge, der früher sein Haar wie die Krieger getragen hatte, es nun dicht über der Kopfhaut abgeschnitten hatte – er konnte es selber nicht mehr flechten und wollte offenbar niemanden um Hilfe bitten.

Nein, es war nicht mehr derselbe Araym wie vor der Bestrafung, der hier vor ihm stand. Das einzige, was geblieben war, waren die eisblauen Augen, die noch ebenso entschlossen blicken konnten wie früher – wenn nicht noch entschlossener. Schliesslich nickte der Kommandant.

„Nimm dir ein Kamel und zwei Begleiter und reite los. Sie sollen am Rand der Wüste auf dich warten, wenn du mit der Alten sprichst. Sag ihr Grüsse von mir, und denk daran – sie darf nicht mehr über uns erfahren, als die alten Sagen und Lieder ihres Landes erzählen."

Araym nickte.

„Ich danke Euch, Layar. Ich wollte Euch nur noch sagen, dass ich meine Strafe anerkenne. Es ist nicht einfach für mich, mit meinem neuen Leben zurecht zu kommen, aber ich verstehe Eure Handlungsweise – ich wäre stolz, wenn ich eines Tages wieder unter Euch dienen könnte."

Layar lächelte.

„Ich werde stolz auf dich sein, wenn es eines Tages soweit ist. Ajuur wird sich in den nächsten Tagen einer Patrouille anschliessen, um zu sehen, inwiefern er ihnen helfen kann. Bestimmt wirst du bald einmal dasselbe tun. Ich freue mich, dass ihr beiden es geschafft habt, euren Lebenswillen wieder zu finden, denn es hätte mir weh getan, euch zu verlieren."

Später stand Layar an einem Fenster, das auf den Hof blickte, und sah den Jungen, wie er zu den Kamelen hinüber rannte, sich auf den Rücken eines gesattelten Kamels zog, es auf die Beine jagte und davon trabte. Ajuur und ein anderer Krieger folgten ihm in einigem Abstand nach.


	15. Ein Geist kehrt zurück

A/N: Dies ist das letzte Kapitel des ersten Teils. Danach wird es einen Zeitsprung von zehn Jahren geben und die eigentliche Handlung fängt an. Über ein paar kleine Reviews würde ich mich immer noch sehr freuen...

das Einhorn: Als hättest du geahnt, dass ich damit drohen wollte, den zweiten Teil nicht mehr hier zu posten... Keine Angst, auch wenn die Reviews auf sich warten lassen, gibt es weiterhin neue Kapitel, solange ich noch ab und zu eine Rückmeldung bekomme.

**Ein Geist kehrt zurück**

In Hornthal war ein Ratstag angebrochen, an dem die Dorfbewohner in die Halle der Lumianen gehen durften, um ihre Hilfe und ihren Rat zu erbitten. An diesen Tagen wurde entschieden, wer eine neue Hütte bauen durfte, wer ins Langhaus zog oder dieses verliess, wer wen heiratete, wer Kinder haben durfte und welche jungen Männer nach Nadelfels ziehen sollten. In einer langen Reihe standen die Dorfbewohner vor dem Hügel am See und warteten geduldig darauf, dass sie an die Reihe kamen, ihre Wünsche vorzubringen.

Doch dann kam Unruhe in die Menge. Einige von ihnen hatten den Kargai entdeckt, der den Pfad aus dem Dorf herunter kam, und sich auf sie zu bewegte. Es war keiner der Kargai aus Hornthal, denn diese waren alle beim Rat der Lumianen zugegen. Der Fremde nickte den Dorfbewohnern höflich zu und stellte sich dann in die Reihe der Wartenden. Man wollte ihm den Vortritt lassen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, er habe Zeit.

Er musste ein alter Kargai sein, denn seine Eisrüstung war an mancher Stelle verkratzt und schartig, und sie war reich mit Kampftrophäen verziert. So waren in den Brustpanzer Reihen von Bärenkrallen und -zähnen eingelassen und auf den Schulterplatten waren fächerförmig die Federn eines Sturmdämons angeordnet. Der Helm jedoch hatte die Form eines Wolfskopfes, und dort wo sich das Visier wie der Oberkiefer des Wolfes über dem Unterkiefer schloss, waren längs der Kante Wolfszähne in das Eis eingelassen. Ein dunkelgraues Wolfsfell zierte die Schulterpartie des Umhangs.

Ehrfurchtsvoll hielten die Dorfbewohner Abstand von dem Fremden, der geduldig wartete, bis er an die Reihe kam. Vor den Augen des gesamten Dorfes ging er durch das Tor im Hügel und verschwand in der Tiefe.

Da an diesem Tag die Sonne schien, war die Halle noch viel heller, als beim ersten Mal, als Sijn sie betreten hatte. Die drei Lumianen sassen wiederum auf ihren Thronsesseln, aber diesmal standen sechs Kargai in weissen Rüstungen neben ihnen. Sijn erkannte sofort seinen Zwillingsbruder, und ein höhnisches Lächeln verzog sein Gesicht. Noch hatten sie ihn nicht erkannt, und alle blickten ihm gespannt entgegen. Sijn fiel auf, dass die Rüstungen seiner ehemaligen Gefährten immer noch reinweiss und neu aussahen, so als hätten sie in der ganzen Zeit seit ihrer Weihe nicht einen einzigen Kampf austragen müssen. Er selber dagegen hatte in der Wildnis um sein Leben kämpfen müssen.

Nachdem ihn die Wölfe aufgepäppelt hatten – mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Sijn an das hervorgewürgte Fleisch, das er schliesslich von den alten Wölfen angenommen hatte, als er den Hunger nicht mehr ertrug – hatte er an ihrer Seite gejagt. Gemeinsam hatten sie Karduks erlegt, einen Bären besiegt, der sich in die Schlucht gewagt hatte, und schliesslich sogar einen Sturmdämonen vom Himmel geholt, als dieser eines ihrer Jungtiere entführen wollte. Beim Kampf mit dem Dämonen war die alte Leitwölfin getötet worden, und da Sijn sich an Lossiths Mahnung erinnerte, ein Wolfsfell mitzubringen, hatte er Fell und Zähne des toten Wolfs genommen und damit seine Rüstung dekoriert.

Er hatte es gewagt, die Jagdtrophäen mit Hilfe der wilden Kräfte in die Rüstung einzufügen, doch in der ganzen Zeit hatte er seine Macht nie für grössere Dinge als dies gebraucht. Immer wieder hatte Sijn sich in die Nähe von Hornthal gewagt, und von den umliegenden Gipfeln aus beobachtet, was im Dorf geschah. Als er gesehen hatte, dass man sich für einen Ratstag vorbereitete, wusste er, dass seine Zeit gekommen war, und er hatte das Wolfsrudel verlassen, um ins Dorf zurückzukehren. Und nun stand er hier, und die Augen aller Anwesenden ruhten auf ihm. Sijn klappte das Visier seines Helms auf, so dass alle sein Gesicht sehen konnten, und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lycar zusammenzuckte.

„Edle Lumianen, ich kehre heute von der Jagd zurück, auf die ihr uns am Tag der Weihe geschickt habt. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mit meinem Wolfsfell hierher kommen konnte, aber die Lawine, die mein Bruder ausgelöst hat, versperrte den Ausgang der Schlucht, so dass ich gefangen war."

Die Kargai wechselten rasche Blicke, und Lycar wurde totenblass. Doch die Lumianen zeigten nicht die geringste Regung.

„Wir hätten uns in einem ehrlichen Kampf gegenüber stehen sollen, doch Lycar hat es vorgezogen, mich heimtückisch aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er hat weder den Wolf erlegt, dessen Fell ihr verlangt habt, noch hat er mich getötet, wie er es hätte tun sollen. Ich bringe euch hier das Fell und ich verlange den Platz meines Bruders einzunehmen, den dieser unrechtmässig errungen hat."

Lycars Hand glitt zum Griff seines Schwertes, aber Rilka, die Lumiane des Frostes, warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Der siebte Kargai ist zurückgekehrt. Ein Kargai, von dessen Tod uns berichtet wurde, steht hier vor uns und behauptet, am Leben zu sein. Lycar hat uns von dem Zweikampf erzählt, bei dem er seinen Bruder getötet habe. Er hat uns auch von der Lawine berichtet, der er nur mit Müh und Not entkommen sei. Nun sehen wir hier Sijn, seinen Bruder, der sagt, es habe nie einen Kampf gegeben, und Lycar habe die Lawine ausgelöst. Lossith, Lumiane des Firns, lies in deinen Erinnerungen und sag mir, ob Ähnliches schon geschehen ist in der Geschichte des Bergvolkes."

Lossith schloss die Augen und verharrte einen Moment lang bewegungslos. Dann trug sie mit heller Stimme vor, woran sie sich erinnerte.

„Es gab mehrere Fälle von totgeglaubten Kargai, die zurückkehrten. In den meisten Fällen war dies so kurz nach ihrem Verschwinden, dass noch kein neuer Kargai aus dem Nachbardorf gerufen worden war. In diesem Fall nahm der alte Kargai seinen Posten wieder ein. Dann gab es den Fall von dem ich schon am Tag vor der Weihe berichtet habe. In diesem Fall wurde durch einen Zweikampf entschieden, wer der neue Kargai sein würde. Einmal kehrte ein Krieger zurück, der ein Jahr lang ein Gefangener der Orks gewesen war. Er berichtete den Lumianen alles, was er während seiner Gefangenschaft über den Feind erfahren hatte und ging dann aus freiem Willen zum Feuerberg."

Rilka nickte.

„Diese Fälle berichten alle von Kargai, die zurückgekehrt sind, obschon man sie für tot hielt. Sie alle waren aber nicht gestorben, sondern aus verschiedenen Gründen am Leben geblieben. Wenn Sijn ein solcher Kargai wäre, würde das bedeuten, dass Lycar gelogen hat, als er uns von seinem Tod berichtete. Gibt es keinen anderen Fall, in dem ein Kargai fälschlicherweise vom Tod eines anderen berichtet hat, obschon er wusste, dass dieser noch lebte?"

Wieder schloss Lossith einen Moment lang die Augen bevor sie antwortete.

„In der Geschichte des Bergvolkes kam es vor, dass Kargai nicht die Wahrheit sprachen, aber nie in einem vergleichbaren Zusammenhang."

Die Lumiane des Frostes dachte nach, bevor sie mit ihren Fragen fortfuhr.

„Was war die häufigste Strafe für einen Kargai, der beim Lügen ertappt wurde?"

Diesmal kam die Antwort prompt.

„Die Strafen waren unterschiedlich und den verschiedenen Begebenheiten angepasst. Die schlimmste Strafe ereilte den Kargai, der die Lage eines Dorfes an die Orks verriet und dies vor dem Rat der Lumianen leugnete. Er wurde auf dem Dorfplatz hingerichtet. Doch in den meisten Fällen ging es nur darum, Jagdtrophäen zurückzugeben oder verursachte Schäden eigenhändig zu beseitigen. In fünf Fällen wurde das Schwert des Lügners zerbrochen, dreimal mussten Kargai ihre Rüstung abgeben und sich selber eine neue schmieden."

Rilka blickte zu Lycar hinüber und betrachtete dann lange Zeit Sijn in seiner verzierten Rüstung. Schliesslich wandte sie sich wieder an Lossith.

„Nehmen wir an, Lycar hätte die Wahrheit gesprochen. In diesem Fall wäre derjenige, der hier vor uns steht nicht Sijn, sein Bruder. Kannst du dazu etwas sagen, Lossith?"

Die Lumiane des Firns verstummte für lange Zeit. Schliesslich nickte sie bedächtig.

„Zwei Fälle gibt es, die vergleichbar sind. Einst wurde ein junger Kargai im Kampf gegen die Sturmdämonen Angmars getötet. Im Dorf verbrannte man seinen Körper nach alter Sitte, doch kurz nach der Zeremonie kam ein Sturmdämon ins Dorf geritten. Er sass auf dem Karduk des toten Kargai, und er verhielt sich nicht in geringster Weise feindselig. Man nahm ihn gefangen und brachte ihn vor den Rat der Lumianen, wo er erstaunlicherweise in unserer Sprache redete, und behauptete, er sei der tote Kargai. Er schien dies auch tatsächlich zu glauben, und er wusste Dinge, die nur dieser Kargai wissen konnte.

Aus freiem Willen verriet er vieles über Angmar und die Sturmdämonen, und erwartete offenbar, dass man ihn in die Reihen der Kargai aufnehme. Da er interessantes Wissen besass, liess man ihn im Dorf leben, und er begleitete die Kargai überall hin. Schliesslich wurde er in einem Kampf gegen die Sturmdämonen getötet, ohne dass man je herausgefunden hätte, wer er wirklich gewesen war."

Rilka hob interessiert den Kopf.

„Du hast von zwei Fällen gesprochen, Lossith. Worum ging es beim zweiten?"

Lossith lächelte.

„Der zweite Fall ist dem unseren ähnlicher. Es ist sehr, sehr lange her, dass die Kargai aus Nadelfels einen Bären jagten, der mehrmals ins Dorf eingefallen war und Karduks gerissen hatte. Da es sich um ein gewaltiges Tier handelte, beschlossen sie, ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Sie gruben ein gewaltiges Loch am Ende einer schmalen Schlucht und bedeckten es mit dünnen Zweigen und Schnee. Dann lockten sie den Bären in die Schlucht, indem sie ihn mit Steinwürfen reizten. Das Tier rannte ihnen in rasender Wut hinterher bis zu dem Loch, dass die Kargai geschickt übersprangen. Doch der letzte Kargai sprang nicht weit genug. Er trat auf die Kante des Lochs und brach ein. Die anderen versuchten ihm zu helfen, aber in dem Moment war der Bär heran, und obschon er die Falle bemerkte, wurde er von seinem eigenen Schwung weitergetragen, und er brach ein und fiel in die Tiefe. Der Kargai, dessen Fuss zwischen den dünnen Ästen feststeckte, stürzte mit hinunter, und man hörte nur noch das Wüten des Bären. Traurig und hilflos standen die anderen Kargai um das Loch herum, aber schliesslich brachten sie die Arbeit zu Ende, indem sie die Bärenfalle mit Felsbrocken zuschütteten. Dann kehrten sie ins Dorf zurück. Die Zeit verging, ein neuer Kargai kam als Verstärkung für die fünf Überlebenden und das Leben in Nadelfels nahm seinen Lauf.

Doch eines Tages kam der Kargai ins Dorf, der in die Bärenfalle gestürzt war. Da die anderen Kargai seinen Tod miterlebt hatten, wusste man, dass es sich bei ihm nur um einen Geist handeln konnte. Der Zurückgekehrte behauptete zwar, er habe den Sturz in die Bärenfalle überlebt, aber er weigerte sich standhaft zu sagen, wie und auf welche Weise er sich denn daraus habe befreien können. Die Lumianen entschieden, dass niemand den Sturz in dieses Loch hätte überleben können, vor allem nicht, weil die anderen Kargai es danach noch zugeschüttet hatten. Es musste sich also bei dem Zurückgekehrten um einen Geist handeln, und als solchen behandelte man ihn. Er wurde von allen Leuten im Dorf ignoriert, bis er einsah, dass er nicht mehr zu den Lebenden gehörte und das Dorf verliess."

Rilka seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Es ist schwierig zu urteilen. Es gibt nicht viele Geschichten über Geister, denen man Glauben schenken kann, und trotzdem scheint mir diese Erzählung unserer Angelegenheit am ähnlichsten zu sein.

Es stellt sich uns also eine Frage: Hat Lycar gelogen, als er uns von Sijns Tod berichtet hat, oder steht uns hier ein Geist gegenüber? Mein Herz sagt mir, dass unsere Kargai nicht lügen, aber meine Erfahrung warnt mich davor, an Geister zu glauben. Was meint ihr dazu, meine Schwestern?"

Zum ersten Mal sprach nun auch die Lumiane des Sturms. Sie liess den Blick über alle sechs Kargai schweifen und starrte dann schliesslich Sijn an.

„In der langen Zeit, in der ich die Lumiane des Sturms von Hornthal bin, habe ich nie erlebt, dass einer meiner Kargai gelogen hat. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass ein Kargai so feige wäre, einem Kampf auszuweichen, indem er eine Lawine auslöst. Wir alle kennen die Gefahren der Natur, und ich wage zu behaupten, dass niemand leichtfertig eine Lawine auslösen würde, wenn es einen anderen Weg gibt, ein Problem zu lösen. Wenn ich mir denjenigen ansehe, der vorgibt Sijn zu sein, so vergrössern sich meine Zweifel noch. Seht in an! Welcher Kargai, der noch nicht einmal seine Weihe hinter sich hat, wäre in der Lage seine Rüstung so herzurichten? Schaut nur die Trophäen! Bären, Wölfe, ja sogar die Federn eines Sturmdämons! Und wie hätte er seine Rüstung so herrichten sollen? Wie hätte er den Helm formen können, ohne dazu in eine Schmiede zu gehen? Nein, dies kann nicht Sijn sein, der hier vor uns steht!"

Rilka nickte bedächtig und wandte sich dann an Lossith.

"Dein Urteil, Lumiane des Firns?"

Lossith zögerte, bevor sie stockend zu sprechen begann.

„Wenn dies hier wirklich Sijn ist, so hat er lange Zeit ausserhalb des Dorfes in der Wildnis gelebt. In diesem Fall kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass es ihm gelungen ist, einen Wolf oder sogar einen Bären zu erlegen – wenn man sein Leben verteidigen muss, gelingen einem manchmal unwahrscheinliche Dinge. Seht die Schrammen und Scharten auf der Rüstung! Seht, dass er kein Schwert mehr trägt! Dieser Kargai hat viel erlebt, und er ist reifer geworden, als jene es sind, die seit ihrer Weihe noch keinen einzigen Kampf auszutragen hatten. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, so kann ich mir doch vorstellen, dass es Sijn ist, der hier vor uns steht. Die Frage ist nur, was in diesem Fall zwischen Lycar und ihm geschehen ist."

Rilka sass lange Zeit völlig regungslos da und lies die Wort der beiden anderen Lumianen auf sich wirken. Schliesslich wandte sie sich in einem leichten Plauderton an die anderen Lumianen.

„Ich habe eigentlich nie an Geister geglaubt, aber heute schien es mir tatsächlich, als ob ich einen gesehen hätte. Er behauptete, er sei der siebte Kargai, den Lycar in den Bergen getötet hat, aber dies ist unmöglich. Zum einen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Kargai fälschlicherweise vom Tod eines anderen berichten würde, zum anderen war dieser Geist Sijn nicht ähnlich genug. Hätte er nur das verlangte Wolfsfell getragen, so hätte er echt sein können, aber kein so junger Kargai kann einen Sturmdämonen besiegen, um sich mit seinen Federn zu schmücken. Es muss also ein Geist sein, den ich gesehen habe."

Surij, die Lumiane des Sturms nickte.

„Ich habe diesen Geist auch gesehen, und ich bin froh, dass es sich bei ihm nur um einen Geist gehandelt hat. Wäre tatsächlich dieser Sijn aus den Bergen zurückgekehrt, so hätte man erneut einen Kargai zuviel gehabt, und dazu wäre noch gekommen, dass einer der Kargai als Lügner bezichtigt worden wäre. Sijns Rückkehr hätte nur Unfrieden in unser Dorf gebracht, wo unser Leben doch im Moment so ruhig verläuft."

Lossith dagegen senkte den Kopf.

„Bei dem Kargai, der damals in die Bärengrube fiel, waren fünf andere Kargai zugegen und sahen dem Unfall zu. Hier und heute haben wir über einen Fall gesprochen, bei dem nur zwei Leute die Wahrheit kennen. Was sie erzählen, unterscheidet sich jedoch in einem wesentlichen Punkt. Nun, das Wohl des Dorfes steht über allem, und so werde ich nichts weiter sagen. Doch eines möchte ich zum Abschluss doch noch betonen. Ich erinnere mich an viele Geistergeschichten, und alle haben eines gemeinsam: Nie hat ein Geist nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. – Aber was sitzen wir hier tatenlos da? Oben warten immer noch Leute, die auf unseren Rat hoffen, und wir sitzen hier herum und schwatzen von Geistern. Lasst uns besser mit dem Rat fortfahren."

Sijn zuckte zusammen, dann trat er auf die Lumianen zu.

„Ich bin kein Geist! Lycar hat mich betrogen! Seht ihn doch an; seht wie er zittert vor Angst, dass seine Lüge ans Licht kommt! Ihr könnt mich nicht fortjagen! Ich habe dasselbe Recht wie Lycar, hier im Dorf zu leben. Nein, ich habe sogar eher das Recht als er, denn wie ich sehe, trägt er im Gegensatz zu mir kein Wolfsfell am Mantel!"

Keine der Lumianen schien ihn wahrzunehmen, und Sijn verspürte plötzlich grosse Angst. Er wusste, dass er kein Geist war, aber was, wenn man nicht auf ihn hören würde? Die Lumianen sprachen nun von alltäglichen Dingen, und einer der Kargai ging zur Treppe, um den nächsten Dorfbewohner in die Halle zu rufen. Sijn trat zu Bohir hin.

„Bohir, du kennst mich doch? Du weißt, dass ich kein Geist bin! Sieh Lycar doch mal an! Er hat gelogen, sieh doch, wie er sich fürchtet, dass die Wahrheit an den Tag kommt!"

Der Anführer der Kargai blickte starr durch ihn hindurch. Rilka hatte das Urteil gesprochen, und niemand würde es wagen, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Als Sijn dies begriff, fühlte er, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach.

Nun gut, er würde gehen. Er würde das Dorf verlassen und nie mehr zurückkehren. Nur eines blieb ihm noch zu tun. Kurz entschlossen trat er vor Lycar hin und zog ihm sein Schwert aus dem Gürtel.

Sein Bruder wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, da er sich nicht anmerken lassen durfte, dass er Sijn sehr wohl wahrnahm. Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, holte Sijn aus und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Lautlos sackte Lycar in sich zusammen, und Sijn hörte Rilkas Stimme:

„Helft ihm hoch und bringt ihn weg! Die Geistergeschichten waren offensichtlich zuviel für ihn. Und er wird sich ein neues Schwert schmieden müssen – das seine scheint er verloren zu haben."

Sijn steckte die Waffe seines Bruders ein und ging mit raschen Schritten zur Treppe. Als er sie fast erreicht hatte, hörte er hinter sich Lossiths Stimme.

„Seltsam an der Geschichte mit dem Bären ist, dass der zurückgekehrte Kargai nie zugegeben hat, dass er ein Geist war. Als er merkte, dass man ihn im Dorf nie mehr annehmen würde, ging er nicht zum Feuerberg, um endgültig aus dem Leben zu schwinden, nein, er ging zur Schmiede und färbte seine Rüstung schwarz. Man kannte ihn noch jahrelang als den schwarzen Kargai, der in den Bergen sein Unwesen trieb."

Draussen standen immer noch die Dorfbewohner vor dem Tor und warteten. Ein Kargai führte soeben einen alten Mann die Treppe hinab, als Sijn ins Freie trat. Keiner der beiden beachtete ihn, und auch die Dorfbewohner draussen schienen ihn nicht wahrzunehmen. Der Kargai musste ihnen vom Beschluss der Lumianen erzählt haben, so dass sie ihn jetzt auch ignorierten.

Warum hatte Lossith von dem schwarzen Kargai erzählt? Sie schien Lycar nicht sonderlich zu mögen, und Sijn war es so vorgekommen, als wäre sie von Anfang an auf seiner Seite gewesen. Offenbar schien sie sich zu wünschen, dass er um sein Leben kämpfte, anstatt sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben. Sijn überlegte, während er vom Hügel weg in Richtung Dorf ging. Er konnte nicht mehr Kargai in Hornthal werden, das war eindeutig. Die Entscheidungen der Lumianen waren endgültig. Er konnte auch nicht zurück nach Gletschern, noch konnte er sich einem anderen Dorf anschliessen. Weggehen? Aber wohin? Sijn hatte immer in den Bergen gelebt, und er wusste nichts von den Völkern der Ebenen. Ausser dem Bergvolk kannte er nur die üblen Kreaturen aus Angmar, und mit ihnen wollte er nichts zu tun haben.

Inzwischen hatte er das Dorf erreicht, und eher unbewusst führte ihn sein Weg zur Schmiede, wo das Feuer heiss brannte. Der Schmiedelehrling stand am Schleifstein und bearbeitete ein langes Küchenmesser.

Sijn sah die Legierung, mit der man die Eisrüstungen härtete auf einem Regal stehen und nahm sie herunter. Der Junge sah ihn nicht an. Offenbar hatte sich das Urteil der Lumianen schon bis ins Dorf herumgesprochen.

Ohne lange zu zögern entledigte sich Sijn seiner Rüstung und begann sie Stück für Stück auseinander zu nehmen. Dann pinselte er die einzelnen Teile vorsichtig mit der Legierung ein und hielt sie mit einer langen Zange ins Feuer. Immer wieder nahm er sie heraus, kühlte sie im Wasser ab und bepinselte sie von neuem. Dann hielt er die Stücke erneut in die Flammen, bis sie sich dunkel verfärbten.

Erst als auch der letzte Teil der Rüstung schwarz wie die Nacht war, hielt Sijn inne. Der Schweiss perlte ihm von der Stirn, und sein Hemd klebte ihm am Rücken. Die Rüstung lag vor ihm. Einst hatte sie so weiss geschimmert wie frisch gefallener Schnee, aber nun war sie dunkel und die bläulichen Sturmdämonenfedern auf den Schulterplatten glitzerten gefährlich. Das Schwarz war nicht so stumpf, wie Sijn es sich vorgestellt hatte, nein, es glänzte, als wäre die Rüstung nass.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern liess Sijn seine Rüstung liegen wo sie war und ging zur Hütte neben der Schmiede. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Eine junge Frau starrte ihm ängstlich entgegen, aber sie sagte kein Wort. Sijn ging zu der Truhe hinüber, die neben der Tür an der Wand stand und öffnete sie. Wie vermutet enthielt sie Kleider. Sijn lächelte die Frau entschuldigend an und entnahm der Truhe ein Hemd, eine Hose und einen dicken Wollumhang. Dann ging er zur Feuerstelle und nahm sich ein Brot und einen Beutel mit Trockenfleisch vom Vorratsgestell. Er verliess die Hütte wieder, aber in der Tür wandte er sich doch noch an die junge Frau.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch diese Dinge wegnehmen muss, aber ich habe mich dem Urteil der Lumianen zu beugen und das Dorf zu verlassen. Wenn Ihr ihnen Euren Verlust meldet, werden sie Euch die gestohlenen Dinge bestimmt ersetzen. Lauft nur rasch, damit Ihr noch rechtzeitig zum Rat kommt!"

Die Frau antwortete nicht, aber sie erhob sich, als Sijn den Raum verliess. Kurze Zeit später verliess auch sie die Hütte und folgte ihm zur Schmiede. Als sie an dem jungen Mann vorbei ging, liess sie einen Beutel vor seine Füsse fallen und murmelte leise:

„Ich habe den jüngsten Kargai nie gemocht. Eingebildet ist er, und geprahlt hat er mit dem Mord an seinem Bruder. Ich wünsche diesem Geist jedenfalls alles Gute, solange er sich nicht an uns Dorfbewohnern für die Schandtaten seines Bruders rächt."

Sijn wartete, bis die junge Frau weg war, dann bückte er sich und hob den Beutel auf. Darin befanden sich ein Feuerstein, ein kurzes Messer, ein paar Handschuhe und ein Bündel Kräuter, die angenehm dufteten. Sijn wusste, dass sie mit Wasser aufgebrüht gegen allerhand Krankheiten halfen.

Er ging zurück zur Schmiede, wo er sein Hemd auszog, und sich an dem Kübel wusch, in dem er vorher seine Rüstung ausgekühlt hatte. Dann zog er die frischen Kleider an und begann seine Rüstung anzulegen.

Als er damit fertig war, hing er sich den Beutel über die Schulter, nickte dem Schmiedelehrling freundlich zu und ging zu den Umzäunungen, in denen die Karduks standen. Sein Kalb befand sich ein wenig abseits von der Herde, so als ob auch es verstossen worden wäre. Sijn rief das Tier zu sich und legte ihm einen Strick um den Hals.

Zusammen mit dem Karduk verliess er das Dorf. Mit festen Schritten und ohne einen Blick zurück trat er in die Hornklamm und liess sein bisheriges Leben hinter sich. Es war Zeit für einen Neubeginn, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie dieser aussehen würde.


	16. Flucht in die Wüste

A/N: Hier fängt also der zweite Teil der Geschichte an. Zehn Jahre sind vergangen, und die Hauptpersonen sind endlich erwachsen geworden ;) Reviews motivieren mich übrigens dazu; schneller zu posten...

**Flucht in die Wüste**

Eine Einheit von Südwinden stand am Rand der Wüste und bereitete sich auf deren Durchquerung vor. Der helle Streifen am Horizont verhiess nichts Gutes -- innerhalb der nächsten Stunden würde ein Sandsturm über sie kommen, und sie wollten in die Feste gelangen, bevor er sie eingeholt hätte. Schon jetzt hatte der Wind aufgefrischt, und er trug feinen Sand mit sich, der in die Kleidung eindrang, die Augen verklebte und den Mund austrocknete. Araym riss ärgerlich mit den Zähnen an seinem Schleier, um ihn näher an sein Gesicht heranzuziehen und zerrte dann an dem Band, mit dem er an der Kapuze befestigt war, bis der dünne Stoff wieder fest über Nase und Mund sass.

Neben ihm fluchte Sharil, dessen Umhang wild um ihn herum flatterte. Araym verstand wegen des Windes nicht, was der andere sagte, aber er erriet, dass dieser darüber schimpfte, dass man sie trotz des herannahenden Sturms ausgesandt hatte, um die nördliche Passstrasse zu bewachen. Wer sollte schon bei diesem Wetter durch die Wüste reisen wollen?

Araym liess seinen Blick über die Felswand im Westen schweifen. Durch den aufgewirbelten Sand nur undeutlich sichtbar führte hier der Weg vom Pass in engen Windungen in die Ebene hinunter. Kaum jemand wählte diesen Pfad, um das Gondramgebirge zu überqueren, denn er war schmal und steil und führte mitten in die Wüste. Die wenigen Händler, die immer noch ab und zu versuchten, in den Westenn zu gelangen, entschieden sich eher für einen der Pässe nördlich der Wüste, die viel einfacher zu begehen waren. Araym glaubte, dass die schlausten Reisenden weit im Norden einen Weg über das Gebirge suchten -- dort waren die Berge wild und zerklüftet und erlaubten es einem, im Verborgenen zu reisen. Falls es ab und zu jemandem gelang, das Gondramgebirge zu überqueren, so war das bestimmt im Norden. Araym wusste nur von einem Mann, der es geschafft hatte, ungeschoren im Süden nach Amarond zu kommen. Seine verkrüppelten Hände würden ihn dies nie vergessen lassen.

Die Südwinde hatten nun alle ihre Schleier festgezurrt und waren bereit, loszureiten. Ein letzter Blick zurück, und Araym zuckte zusammen. Das durfte nicht war sein! Er fühlte, wie sich das Haar in seinem Nacken aufstellte und sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen ausbreitete.

Unauffällig liess er seinen Blick noch ein wenig länger auf der Bergflanke ruhen. Kein Zweifel, da war tatsächlich ein Mensch auf dem schmalen Pfad, der in die Wüste hinunterführte. Dieselbe schlanke Gestalt wie vor zehn Jahren, derselbe dunkle Umhang, das gleiche schwarze Haar. Nur führte der Mann dieses Mal nicht eines sondern zwei Pferde hinter sich her.

In Arayms Kopf kreisten widersprüchliche Gedanken. Es konnte unmöglich derselbe Mann sein, auch wenn er ihm noch so ähnelte. Ausserdem war er noch weit entfernt und der Sand, der in der Luft lag trübte den Blick. Doch auch wenn es nicht der gleiche Reisende war, wie vor zehn Jahren, so war doch unzweifelhaft ein Mensch auf dem Weg in die Wüste, und es war die Pflicht der Südwinde, ihn aufzuhalten.

Araym blickte nach Süden. Der helle Streifen am Horizont war breiter geworden, und man konnte den Sturm bereits hören. Die Kamele wurden unruhig und auch die Südwinde schienen sich nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Und Araym entschied sich. Er sah die anderen Reiter an und rief gegen das Heulen des Windes an.

"Worauf warten wir? Wenn wir noch lange herumstehen, trifft uns der Sturm mit seiner ganzen Kraft, und darauf kann ich verzichten."

Die anderen nickten. Der kleine Trupp von Südwinden zwang seine Reittiere südwärts, dem Sturm entgegen.

Araym trieb sein Kamel an, liess sich dabei aber unauffällig an den Schluss der Kolonne zurückfallen. Im ersten Moment hatte er sich überlegt, dass es für den Reisenden auf dem Bergpfad nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab: Entweder, er wartete den Sturm im Schutz der Felswand ab und konnte dann von den Südwinden nur noch eingesammelt werden, wenn der Wind sich gelegt hatte, oder er wagte sich hinaus in die Wüste. Während eines Sandsturmes würde diese Handlungsweise unweigerlich tödlich enden -- nicht einmal ein Südwind konnte einen solchen Sturm ungeschützt überstehen. Dann war ihm aber eine andere Idee gekommen. Was, wenn der Reisende die Ebene rechtzeitig erreichte und den Bergen entlang nach Norden floh? Pferde waren schnell; wenn er es bis an den Rand der Wüste schaffte, konnte er sich im niedrigen Unterholz verbergen, bis der Sturm nachgelassen hatte.

Auf diese Weise konnte ihm sogar die Flucht gelingen, denn auch die Späher am Wüstenrand würden sich vor dem Sturm in ihre Lager zurückziehen. Was war aber, wenn ihn die Späher doch entdeckten? In diesem Fall würden sie ihn jagen und töten. Aber sie würden wissen, dass er aus dem Westen kam und dass ihn eine Südwindpatrouille übersehen haben musste. Araym erinnerte sich an den Tag seiner Bestrafung, an seine Angst, die Schmerzen und das Fieber, das darauf folgte. Nein, das wollte er kein zweites Mal erleben! Ausserdem hatte sich in der Sandfeste einiges geändert. Layar war vor zwei oder drei Jahren bei einem Kampf getötet worden, und nun hatte Malak das Kommando. Layar war hart aber gerecht gewesen, Malak war einfach nur hart. Layar hatten die Südwinde verehrt, Malak fürchteten sie. Araym konnte sich gut vorstellen, was geschehen würde, wenn der Fremde von den Spähern aufgegriffen wurde. Malak würde alle Südwindtrupps auspeitschen lassen, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt draussen befunden hatten. Dann würde er einen oder zwei von ihnen auswählen und sie vor den Augen aller anderen zu Tode foltern. Hatte Layar nur diejenigen bestraft, die auch wirklich versagt hatten, so strafte Malak willkürlich den ersten besten, der ihm in die Hände fiel. Auf diese Weise hetzte er auch die Südwinde gegeneinander auf und zwang sie dazu, sich gegenseitig im Auge zu behalten.

Nein, im Grunde genommen hielt ihn nichts mehr in der Sandfeste. Layar war tot, Ajuur war tot, und vor zwei Monden war auch Bantila gestorben. Araym verstand sich mit vielen der Südwinden gut, aber keiner von ihnen war ihm ein wirklich guter Freund, wie es Ajuur gewesen war. Oh, wie sehr er Ajuur manchmal vermisste! Trotz seiner Blindheit war er noch lange Zeit ein gefürchteter Krieger gewesen, aber nach Layars Tod verlor er an Ansehen. Malak weigerte sich, ihn den Patrouillen zuzuteilen, und zwang ihn, in der Feste zu bleiben. Schliesslich war Ajuur gegangen. Es hiess, er wäre endlich freiwillig in die Wüste gegangen, wie man das von einem Blinden erwarte, aber Araym war sich sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ajuur und er hatten sich gegenseitig gelobt, niemals aufzugeben, und Ajuur wäre niemals gegangen, ohne ihm nicht zumindest Bescheid zu sagen oder wenigstens eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

Und Bantila? Sie hatte sich um Araym gekümmert, als er nach seiner Bestrafung beinahe gestorben wäre. Nach seiner Genesung hatte er viel mit ihr geredet, und sie waren gute Freunde geworden. Lange Zeit waren sie nicht mehr als Freunde gewesen, aber irgendwann hatte sich dies geändert. Araym wusste nicht, weshalb sie schliesslich ein Paar geworden waren; es war einfach so geschehen. Er wusste auch nicht, weshalb sie ihre Beziehung vor den anderen geheim gehalten hatten; es hatte einfach keinen Grund gegeben, darüber zu sprechen. Nur Ajuur und seine Frau wussten darüber Bescheid, aber sie schwiegen ebenso wie Araym und Bantila. Dann kam Malak an die Macht, und er machte Bantila eindeutige Anträge, die sie immer wieder ablehnte. Und dann, eines Tages, nahm sie Malaks Antrag an und verlobte sich mit ihm. Araym erfuhr nie, weshalb sie es getan hatte, denn sie ging ihm von da an so gründlich aus dem Weg, dass es ihm nie mehr gelang, mit ihr alleine zu sprechen. Letzten Sommer war Bantila dann schwanger geworden, und als vor zwei Monden das schwarze Fieber über die Sandfeste hereingebrochen war, hatte sie es nicht überstanden.

Araym seufzte, als er an die vergangenen zwei Jahre dachte, und sein Entschluss gefiel ihm immer besser. Nein, er würde nicht in die Sandfeste zurückkehren, um darauf zu warten, ob die Späher den Mann mit den Pferden entdeckten. Er würde keine weitere Strafe riskieren. Er liess sich immer weiter zurückfallen, hoffend, dass keiner der anderen Reiter es bemerken würde. Als sie sich dem Felsenlabyrinth näherten, in dem der Pfad zur Sandfeste verborgen lag, bog er ab und verbarg sich in einem Nebenarm der Schlucht, bis er sicher war, dass die anderen weg waren. Dann trieb er sein Kamel wieder hinaus in die Wüste. Das Tier sträubte sich, aber da er es nicht in Richtung des Sturmes trieb, sondern davon weg, gehorchte es schliesslich unwillig.

Araym eilte in die Richtung zurück, den sie soeben gekommen waren, aber er hielt sich an die Piste, die näher an den Bergen verlief, um die Orientierung im immer dichter wirbelnden Sand nicht zu verlieren. Das Kamel folgte nun willig seinen Befehlen, eifrig darauf bedacht, sich nicht vom Sandsturm einholen zu lassen. Bald einmal kamen sie dorthin, wo der Bergpfad in die Ebene mündete, und Araym verbarg sich so gut wie möglich zwischen ein paar herabgestürzten Felsbrocken. Er befahl seinem Reittier sich niederzulegen und schlich dann näher an den Weg aus den Bergen heran.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Fremde mit den Pferden liess sich tatsächlich nicht vom Sturmwind aufhalten. Langsam kam er das letzte steile Stück herabgeklettert und wartete geduldig, bis die Pferde ihm gefolgt waren. Die Tiere waren schweissbedeckt, und der herumfliegende Sand bedeckte ihre nassen Flanken. Araym sah an ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie sehr die Pferde sich fürchteten, aber trotzdem schienen sie weiterhin den Befehlen ihres Herrn zu gehorchen. Nun, nicht mehr lange... Araym tastete nach dem Blasrohr, das an seinem Gürtel hing. Mit einer geübten Bewegung schlug er den Schleier zurück, zog mit den Zähnen das Amulett, das er um den Hals trug, unter den Kleidern hervor, klappte es mit einem geschickten Zungenschlag auf und packte mit den Schneidezähnen eine der Nadeln, die darin steckten. Dann hob er das Blasrohr an die Lippen. Der Wind blies stark, aber Araym war so nahe, dass er sein Ziel nicht verfehlen würde. Er wartete auf den geeigneten Moment, der kam, als der Fremde sich auf das grössere der beiden Pferde schwang. Für einen Moment wehte der Wind seinen Umhang zur Seite und legte seinen Rücken frei. Der Fremde trug ein Lederwams, aber das Leder schien so dünn zu sein, dass es kein Hindernis für das dünne Silbergeschoss war.

Blitzschnell verliess die Nadel das Blasrohr, doch ebenso schnell fuhr der Reiter herum, als ob er etwas bemerkt hätte. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Araym, er habe getroffen, doch dann wandte der Fremde seinen Schimmel nach Norden und preschte davon, dicht gefolgt vom zweiten, kleineren Pferd. Verfehlt! Nun, er würde dem Mann folgen müssen, jetzt hatte er keine Wahl mehr. Araym huschte zurück zu seinem Kamel und wollte sich auf dessen Rücken schwingen. Doch das Tier war halb wahnsinnig vor Angst. Gerade als er ungeschickt nach dem Sattelknauf tastete, richtete es sich auf, brüllte lauthals und rannte dann schwankend davon. Solange er es noch sehen konnte, blickte Araym ihm hinterher, dann lehnte er sich an einen der Felsbrocken und schloss die Augen. So war denn sein Schicksal besiegelt.

-------

Araym wusste nicht, wie lange der Sturm gedauert hatte. Als er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte, war er von einer dünnen Sandschicht bedeckt. Der Sand war überall, in der Nase, in den Augen, im Mund, in den Ohren, einfach überall. Der Gesichtsschleier hatte ihn vor dem Ersticken bewahrt, aber das war auch schon alles.

Ächzend richtete sich Araym auf und sah sich um. Wie immer nach einem Sandsturm war die Wüste völlig verändert. Verschwunden waren die markanten Wegpunkte, die sie vor dem Sturm verwendet hatten, bedeckt oder umgestürzt die Felstürmchen, die sie dort aufgerichtet hatten, wo nichts anderes die Orientierung erleichterte. Neue Dünen türmten sich hoch auf und bedeckten die Piste, auf der er hergeritten war. Nun, wo der Wind sich gelegt hatte, war der Himmel strahlend blau und der rötliche Sand bildete einen scharfen Kontrast dazu. Wie weit es wohl zur Sandfeste sein mochte? Eine Stunde zu Fuss? Zwei? Drei? Araym schüttelte seinen Wasserschlauch, um seine Befürchtung bestätigt zu finden. Der staubfeine Sand war in den Behälter eingedrungen und hatte das kostbare Nass in eine schlammige Masse verwandelt. Kopfschüttelnd löste Araym den Schlauch von seinem Gürtel und liess ihn zu Boden fallen. Was sollte er sich mit unnützem Gepäck belasten, wo es schon so schwierig genug sein würde, zurück zur Sandfeste zu kommen.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel - es musste kurz vor Mittag sein. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre es Selbstmord, ohne Wasser in die Wüste hinaus zu marschieren. Aber er konnte auch nicht hier bleiben. Arayms Mund war ausgetrocknet, sein Lippen spröde und aufgesprungen. Jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer in seiner Nase und seiner Kehle, wenn die heisse Luft an den ausgetrockneten Schleimhäuten vorbeistrich. Ein trockener Husten schüttelte ihn - vermutlich hatte er einiges an Sand eingeatmet, während er ohnmächtig gewesen war. Wie weit mochte es sein, bis zum Rand der Wüste? Die Späher der Südwinde hatten ein kleines Lager nördlich von hier. Ob es wohl näher lag als die Sandfeste?

Und dann wusste Araym mit einem Mal, dass er nicht in die Sandfeste zurückkehren wollte. Er würde auch nicht ins Lager der Späher marschieren, nein, er konnte nicht zu den Südwinden zurückkehren. Vor zehn Jahren hatte er auf einen Reisenden geschossen, ihn verfehlt und dafür seine Hände verloren. Nun hatte er wieder als einziger einen Fremden gesehen, hatte wiederum auf ihn geschossen, und ihn erneut verfehlt. Nein, er war es nicht länger wert, ein Südwind zu sein. Es war an der Zeit für ihn, in die Wüste hinaus zu gehen, wie er es schon vor zehn Jahren hätte tun sollen.

Araym schüttelte seine Kleider aus, so gut es ging, befestigte seinen Schleier vor dem Gesicht und wanderte los - auf geradem Weg nach Osten, hinaus in die Wüste.

--------

Mit der Zeit verwirrte sich Arayms Verstand. Er begann sich Dinge einzubilden, von denen er wusste, dass sie nicht da sein konnten, aber er wusste, dass dies mit dem Wassermangel und der Hitze zusammenhing, und er liess sich dadurch nicht von seinem Weg ablenken. Während seines Wanderns dachte er über vieles nach, und langsam aber sicher reifte in ihm ein neuer Entschluss. Er erinnerte sich wieder an die Geschehnisse, die vor zehn Jahren sein Leben verändert hatten. Nie war er dem Tod so nahe gewesen wie damals, als sich die Verbrennungen an seinen Händen entzündet hatten. Damals hatte ihm eine Kräuterfrau geholfen, die am Rand der Wüste in einer kleinen Hütte lebte. Man hatte ihr die Augen verbunden und sie zur Feste gebracht, damit sie ihm helfe.

Kirgu Tammari, so hiess die Frau, hatte die Südwinde ohne Widerspruch begleitet. Sie hatte Araym behandelt und sich dann zurück zu ihrem Häuschen bringen lassen. Als es Araym besser ging, hatte er sich ein Kamel genommen und war zu ihr geritten, um sie zu besuchen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen Weg dorthin. Damals war in ihm bereits der Gedanke gereift, er könnte mit Gift kämpfen. Ajuur hatte ihm schon von den alten Blasrohren der Südwinde erzählt und hatte damit Arayms Interesse geweckt. Er fürchtete sich aber, ein dermassen tödliches Gift zu verwenden wie die Südwinde früher, da er im Umgang mit seinen verkrüppelten Händen noch sehr ungeschickt war.

Kirgu hatte ihn damals willkommen geheissen und hatte sich ehrlich darüber gefreut, ihn gesund zu sehen. Auch wenn die Südwinde sie mehr oder weniger gezwungen hatten, ihn zu pflegen, schien ihr sein Wohl wahrhaftig am Herzen zu liegen. Sie redeten lange miteinander, und Araym vergass dabei völlig, weshalb er eigentlich zu Kirgu geritten war. Erst als der Abend dämmerte, und sie ihm Unterkunft für die Nacht anbot, fiel ihm ein, wonach er sie eigentlich hatte fragen wollen. Kirgu war nicht glücklich, als er sie um ein Gift bat, aber schliesslich erklärte sie sich bereit ihm zu helfen. Araym kehrte noch in derselben Nacht in die Sandfeste zurück -- in seinem Kopf die nötigen Informationen und in seinem Beutel ein kleines Säckchen mit Kräutern, die nicht tödlich wirkten wie das Pfeilgift der Südwinde, die aber einen Menschen sehr rasch schwach und schwindlig machten.

Araym hatte Kirgu noch ein paar Mal besucht, und sie schien ihn tatsächlich zu mögen, aber die alte Frau hatte sehr oft Besuch aus dem Dorf, und Araym kam nur, wenn sie alleine war. Als Araym wieder in der Lage war mit den Südwinden zu reiten und Kirgu oft Besuch von einem kleinen rothaarigen Mädchen hatte, hatte er seine Besuche bei der Heilerin eingestellt.

Jetzt, wo er dem Tod so nahe zu sein schien, wie seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr, fielen Araym seine Besuche bei Kirgu Tammari wieder ein. Sie hatte ihm immer Fruchtsaft zu trinken gegeben, Saft aus Beeren, die ihr die Dorfbewohner mitbrachten, wenn sie ihre Hilfe brauchten. Dieser Fruchtsaft hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich Araym immer wie ein kleines Kind gefühlt hatte, wenn er bei der alten Frau sass. Zuhause in der Sandfeste gab es keinen Fruchtsaft. Kleine Kinder tranken Milch, für alle anderen gab es Wein, vergorene Kamelmilch, den starken Kräuterschnaps der Südwinde oder von Händlern erbeutetes Bier. Was würde er jetzt für einen Becher von Kirgus Fruchtsaft geben! Oder nur frisches Wasser aus dem Brunnen neben ihrem Haus!

Die Sonne brannte gnadenlos, und inzwischen war jeder Schritt eine Qual. Seine Beine schienen Tonnen zu wiegen, der Sand umklammerte die Füsse und hielt sie zurück, wenn er sich dazu zwang, sie wieder und wieder hochzuheben, vorwärts zu bewegen und wieder niederzusetzen. Bergauf rutschte er bei jedem Schritt wieder um die Hälfte zurück, wie er hochgestiegen war, bergab versank er so tief, dass der glühendheisse Sand oben in seine Stiefel rieselte, seine Beine verbrannte und sich dann um seine Füsse lagerte, um sie noch schwerer zu machen. Jeder keuchende Atemzug verbrannte ihn bis tief in seine Lungen, und machte ihn Husten. Die Augen brannten; längst hatte er keine Tränen mehr.

Ab und zu überkam ihn ein Schwindelanfall, der ihn taumeln liess. Helle Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und in seinen Ohren dröhnte sein eigener Herzschlag.

Und je schlechter es ihm ging, desto mehr wurde sich Araym bewusst, dass er nicht sterben wollte. Einst hatte er Ajuur versprochen, dass er nicht aufgeben würde, und eigentlich wollte er das jetzt auch nicht mehr. Er musste einen Weg aus der Wüste finden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Zu Kirgu! Araym wusste, dass er nicht in die Sandfeste zurückkehren konnte, und es auch nicht wollte. Aber Kirgus Hütte sollte eigentlich zu erreichen sein. Kirgu würde sich um ihn kümmern, und wenn er sich erholt hatte, würde er nach Osten ziehen. Araym erinnerte sich kaum an Satar-Ai, wo er geboren war, aber er erinnerte sich noch an ein Lied, das ihm jemand vorgesungen hatte.

"Schlaf ruhig mein Kind, bleib einfach liegen,  
Die Wellen sanft dein Körbchen wiegen.  
Wasser plätschern, Fische springen,  
So soll der See dein Schlaflied singen."

Araym hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Lied weiterging, noch wer es damals gesungen hatte. Er war noch zu klein gewesen, als sie Satar-Ai verliessen, und er erinnerte sich nur an vage Bilder, Düfte und Klänge ohne Zusammenhang. Trotzdem brachte er die paar Liedzeilen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ausgerechnet ein See - Araym hatte nie eine grössere Wasserfläche gesehen als den Badeteich in der Sandfeste. Wieso musste ihm ausgerechnet jetzt, hier, in dieser trockenen Ödnis ein Lied über den See von Satar-Ai im Kopf herumgeistern?

Ja, wenn er es bis zu Kirgu schaffte, würde er nach Osten ziehen. Er würde nach Satar-Ai reisen und dort nach Arbeit suchen. Schliesslich war er ein guter Kämpfer, und solche wurden immer gebraucht. Hatte er erst einmal bewiesen, dass er trotz seiner Hände ein ernstzunehmender Gegner war, fand er bestimmt eine Anstellung als Söldner. Er musste nur darauf achten, niemals mehr in das Gebiet der Südwinde zu kommen, aber es gab ja genügend andere Länder im Osten, die man bereisen konnte.


	17. Bei Kirgus Hütte

A/N: Liest hier eigentlich noch jemand mit? Ich würde mich wirklich über jedes kleinste Lebenszeichen freuen, denn die Story ist noch lang, und ich weiss nicht, ob ich überhaupt weiterposten soll... Na ja, hier erst einmal ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel - die langen kommen später.

**Bei Kirgus Hütte**

Kurz bevor er endgültig aufgab und sich einfach zu Boden fallen liess, nahm Araym plötzlich den Geruch von Tieren wahr. Das Leben in der Wüste hatte seine Sinne geschärft, so dass er ohne Schwierigkeiten die Richtung bestimmen konnte, in der sie sich befanden. Es waren nicht Kamele, aber der Geruch war entfernt ähnlich, und Araym vermutete, dass er sich einem Lager von Händlern näherte. Noch zwei Dünen zu überwinden, noch eine, dann lag er auf dem letzten Dünenkamm und blickte hinunter auf Kirgus Häuschen. Ihr Garten wirkte dürr und verkommen, das Haus schien verlassen zu sein und am Rande des Verfalls zu stehen. Aber im Brunnen glitzerte Wasser! Araym schleppte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor und starrte angestrengt mit brennenden Augen zur Hütte hin. War dort nicht eine Bewegung, hörte man nicht seltsame Geräusche?

Noch ein wenig nach vorne rutschen, noch einmal in den Garten blicken, und dann sah er sie. Halb von einem verdorrten Gebüsch verdeckt standen die beiden Pferde vor Kirgus Haustüre. Der Schimmel hatte den Kopf zum Boden gesenkt und graste, der kleinere Fuchsfarbene hüpfte mit seltsam ruckartigen Bewegungen um ihn herum.

Araym hätte weinen können. So war ihm also der fremde Reiter zuvorgekommen. Einen Moment lang war Araym drauf und dran doch noch aufzugeben, hinaus in die Wüste zu marschieren und auf den Tod zu warten, aber dann riss er sich zusammen. Er war kein Südwind mehr, also musste er auch nicht den Tod eines Südwindes sterben. Er war frei, und es gab eine Zukunft für ihn. Er hatte gehofft, dass Kirgu ihn unterstützen würde, wenn er ihr erzählte, dass er nach Farad reisen wollte, aber nun war er auf sich selbst angewiesen. Auch ohne Kirgus Hilfe gab es Hoffnung. Die nächsten Dörfer waren nicht weit von hier, und er musste sich nur zusammenstehlen, was er für die Durchquerung der Jira brauchte. Kleidung musste er haben, die ihn nicht gleich als Südwind verriet, ein Reittier, Proviant für mehrere Wochen und natürlich Wasser, viel Wasser.

Das Wasser glitzerte immer noch in der Zisterne, und Araym wusste, dass er nicht länger warten konnte. Alles andere hatte Zeit, aber ohne etwas getrunken zu haben kam er keine Meile weiter. Nun, fremder Reiter hin oder her, er musste hinunter zu Kirgus Zisterne und Wasser schöpfen. Seine Wasserschläuche waren bis auf den, den er weggeworfen hatte, mit seinem Kamel durchgegangen, aber er hatte immer noch seinen Beutel mit den Kristallen, die er immer mit sich trug. Wenn er die Steine wegwarf und den Beutel gründlich spülte, bevor er ihn füllte, würde er seinen Zweck erfüllen, auch wenn das Wasser nicht ganz rein bleiben würde.

Araym löste behutsam den Kristallbehälter von seinem Gürtel und stellte verblüfft fest, dass seine Hände zitterten. Er versuchte die Verschnürung aufzuziehen, was ihm sonst spielend leicht gelang, aber seine steifen Finger versagten ihm den Dienst. Gut, erst würde er zur Zisterne schleichen und trinken. Dann würde er sich darum kümmern, wie er Wasser mitnehmen konnte. Araym schleppte sich vorwärts, rutschte die Düne hinunter und bemühte sich, dabei immer in einem bestimmten Winkel zum Haus zu sein, so dass man ihn aus den Fenstern nicht sehen konnte. Als er unten angekommen war, taumelte er zur Zisterne hin, blickte hinab und konnte ein trockenes Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Lange Zeit sass er nur zusammengekrümmt da und versuchte zu begreifen, was er vor sich sah. Die Zisterne war gut gefüllt, aber das Wasser roch so schlecht, dass er das tote Tier, das auf der Oberfläche trieb, gar nicht hätte sehen müssen, um zu wissen, dass es ungeniessbar war.

Als er endlich aufblickte, sah er das fuchsfarbene Pferd vor sich stehen. Das Tier blickte ihn aufmerksam an, aber seine Haltung wirkte seltsam verkrampft. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Araym mit seinem verwirrten Geist erfasste, was nicht stimmte. Das Tier trug Packtaschen auf dem Rücken, die ins Rutschen gekommen waren. Ein langes Seil, das ursprünglich wohl über die Taschen gebunden gewesen war, hing nun unter dem Bauch des Pferdes, und es hatte sich mit dem rechten Vorderbein so darin verfangen, dass es den Huf nicht mehr auf den Boden stellen konnte.

„Na, Kleiner, da sind wir beide in der Klemme, nicht wahr?"

Das Pferd scheute ob seiner krächzenden Stimme zurück, blieb aber sofort wieder stehen und bewegte sich ein, zwei Schritte auf ihn zu.

Araym fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen. Gerade eben war er sicher gewesen, dass er langsam und qualvoll verdursten würde, aber nun kam ihm diese Vorstellung geradezu verlockend vor. Er hatte schon gesehen, wie Pferde sich gegen ihre Besitzer wandten, wenn er mit den Südwinden Händler überfallen hatte – es war kein schöner Anblick, wie die Tiere sich mit schrillen Wutschreien auf die Männer stürzten und sie wieder und wieder zu Boden traten, bis sie sich nicht mehr rührten. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte Araym es immer vermieden, diesen Bestien zu nahe zu kommen, und er hatte sie lieber aus Distanz erschossen, als sich mit ihnen herumzuplagen. In der Sandfeste waren sie so oder so nicht zu gebrauchen. Das Pferd, das vor ihm stand, wirkte aber nicht wirklich gefährlich, eher hilflos. Es war auch nicht so gross wie die Karrenpferde der Händler, aber Araym machte sich keine falschen Vorstellungen davon, was es mit seinen Hufen anrichten konnte, wenn es erst einmal über ihm war. Andererseits war der Fremde auf dem anderen Pferd geritten, ohne dass sich dieses gewehrt hatte. Besser noch, die Pferde waren trotz des Sturms bei dem Mann geblieben, während sein eigenes Kamel die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

„Was ist denn mit deinem Herrn, dass er dich so stehen lässt, Kleiner?"

Araym bemühte sich, seine Stimme freundlich klingen zu lassen. Vielleicht liess ihn das Pferd in Ruhe, wenn es sich nicht provoziert fühlte. Dann wurde ihm klar, was er soeben gefragt hatte. Richtig, wo war der Reiter? Und wo war Kirgu Tammari? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Araym wusste nichts über den Fremden, aber Kirgu hätte es bestimmt nicht zugelassen, dass man ein Tier in einer so unglücklichen Lage stehen liess. Araym verfluchte seinen Zustand, der ihm selbst die einfachsten Überlegungen erschwerte. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage, sich zu konzentrieren, und auch das Offensichtliche fiel ihm erst auf, wenn er lange darüber nachdachte. Hatte er nicht vorhin bemerkt, dass Kirgus Haus verfallen und ihr Garten verdorrt wirkte? Offenbar lebte sie nicht mehr hier. Aber wo war dann der fremde Reiter, wenn nicht bei ihr?

Ganz langsam zog Araym sich an der Kante der Zisterne entlang hoch, wobei er das Pferd ständig im Auge behielt. Das Tier starrte zurück, und schien sich seltsamerweise ebenso zu fürchten wie er. Endlich stand er aufrecht, mit dem Rücken zur Zisterne. Was nun? Der Fuchs tänzelte ein paar Schritte zurück und sah ihn dann aufmerksam an. Ob das eine Falle war? Vielleicht wartete der fremde Reiter nur darauf, dass er um die Ecke des Hauses bog, um ihn dann zu überwältigen? Unsinn! Hätte er ihn töten wollen, so wäre das schon längst geschehen, und die Idee, ein gefesseltes Pferd als Köder vorzuschicken war absurd.

Araym machte zwei Schritte auf das Haus zu, aber dann verliessen ihn seine Kräfte, und er stürzte auf die Knie. Einen Moment lang lag er nur nach Atem ringend da, aber dann stieg ihm scharfer Tiergeruch in die Nase, und er merkte, dass das Pferd nun direkt neben ihm stand. Sein gefesseltes Bein baumelte direkt vor seinem Gesicht, und mit dem Kopf stupste es seine Schulter an.

„Schon gut, Kleiner, ich habe verstanden."

Araym richtete sich auf und griff mit zitternden Händen nach der Schnalle des Sattelgurtes, die weit nach oben gerutscht war. Es war ein seltsamer Verschluss, ähnlich wie jene, die er kannte, und doch anders in Form und Material. Trotzdem gelang es Araym beim zweiten Versuch, den Riemen zu lösen. Mit einem dumpfen Laut fielen die Packtaschen zu Boden. Das Pferd nahm einen Satz zur Seite, stampfte den Boden – mit allen vier Hufen, wieherte laut und schrill und preschte davon. Araym hörte ein zweites Pferd eine Antwort wiehern, aber in dem Moment interessierten ihn nur die Packtaschen, die vor ihm lagen.

Wasser? Verzweifelt zerrte er an den Verschlüssen herum, bis es ihm endlich gelang, die eine der beiden Taschen zu öffnen. Die Enttäuschung war gross, denn sie enthielt nichts als Kleidungsstücke. Die zweite Tasche war viel versprechender, aber bald einmal musste Araym feststellen, dass auch sie nichts Flüssiges enthielt, sondern Verbandszeug, Nähutensilien, Lederriemen, Schnur, eine Dose Fett, eine kleine Flasche mit Öl und andere Dinge, die einem auf Reisen nützlich sein konnten, aber nicht vor dem Verdursten retteten.

Vermutlich war er einen Moment lang ohnmächtig gewesen, denn als Araym wieder klar denken konnte, war die Sonne untergegangen und es dunkelte rasch. Die Hitze war einer angenehm kühlen Brise gewichen, und er fühlte sich besser. Langsam stand Araym auf, stets darauf bedacht, keine heftigen Kopfbewegungen zu machen, da sich sein Schädel anfühlte wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Als er stand, schleppte er sich zur Hauswand und tastete sich daran entlang zur Eingangstüre. Der Schimmel stand immer noch dort, wo er ihn gesehen hatte, als er noch auf der Düne war. Das grosse Pferd hob den Kopf und schnaubte warnend. Und dann sah Araym auch den Reiter. Er lag neben dem Pferd am Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Sein Fuss schien irgendwie mit dem Pferd verbunden zu sein, denn als der Schimmel den Kopf hob, wurde der Körper des Mannes in die Höhe gerissen und kippte leicht zur Seite. Araym sah deutlich die vergiftete Nadel aufblitzen, die im Rücken des Mannes steckte.

„Da sind wir also genau gleich weit gekommen, Fremder", dachte er. „Nur, dass du mir jetzt vielleicht noch ein bisschen weiter hilfst."

Langsam ging er auf das Pferd zu, das ihn ansah, aber keinen Schritt zur Seite wich, wohl aus Furcht, seinen Reiter zu treten.

„Was für ein Unterschied zu den Bestien Amaronds", dachte sich Araym, als er dem grossen Tier zögernd die Hand auf den Rücken legte und seine Packtaschen losschnallte. Er zog sie vom Pferderücken herunter und legte sie ein paar Schritte von dem Schimmel entfernt auf den Boden.

Schnell hatte er einen Wasserschlauch gefunden, und er begann gierig zu trinken. Es war kein Wasser, sondern irgendein leicht alkoholisches Getränk, das nach Kräutern schmeckte, aber es erfüllte fürs erste seinen Zweck. Araym wusste, dass er nicht zuviel auf einmal trinken durfte, und so verschloss er den Schlauch nach ein paar Schlucken wieder und steckte ihn zurück in die Packtasche. Dann hob er das Gepäckstück hoch und legte es sich so über die Schultern, dass die beiden Taschen über seinen Rücken herunterhingen.

Das Pferd war unruhig, aber Araym spürte, dass es sich nicht bewegen würde, solange der Tote an seiner Flanke hing. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, aber dann ging er um das Tier herum und sah sich den Mann an, den er getötet hatte. Sein Fuss hing im Halsriemen des Pferdes, und sein Kopf ruhte direkt neben den Vorderhufen des mächtigen Schimmels. Der Fremde war zierlicher als Araym erwartet hätte, und sein schmales, blasses Gesicht wirkte auf ungewöhnliche Weise edel und schön, aber auch verzerrt, so als ob er unter ungeheuren Schmerzen gestorben wäre. Araym kannte die Wirkung des Pfeilgifts nur zu gut, und er wusste, dass der Mann wirklich sehr gelitten hatte, bevor er gestorben war. Es war ein Wunder, dass er es bis zu Kirgus Hütte geschafft hatte, denn normalerweise wirkte das Gift so schnell und heftig, dass die Opfer vor Schmerz augenblicklich handlungsunfähig waren und dann innerhalb weniger Stunden starben.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Araym, ob er den Mann losschneiden sollte, aber dann sagte er sich, dass ihn das Pferd sofort angreifen würde, wenn es frei wäre. Stattdessen beugte er sich nieder und betrachtete den Fremden noch etwas näher. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, aber Araym kam nicht darauf, was es war. Als er den Kopf des Mannes etwas zu sich hin drehte, um sein Gesicht besser sehen zu können, fuhr er erschrocken zusammen. Täuschte er sich, oder atmete der Mann noch? Unmöglich! Es war Araym schon ein Rätsel, wie er es noch bis zu Kirgus Hütte geschafft hatte, aber der Pfeil steckte nun schon eine ganze Nacht und einen Tag in seinem Rücken, viel zu lange, als dass er noch leben dürfte. Und doch, der Fremde schien Arayms Anwesendheit zu spüren, denn er gab einen leisen, ächzenden Laut von sich und öffnete die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Pech, mein Freund", murmelte Araym leise. „Erstens bin ich derjenige, der auf dich geschossen hat, und zweitens bist du schon so gut wie tot, ob ich dir helfe oder nicht – bei dem Gift ist nichts mehr zu machen."

Er wollte weggehen, aber dann entschied er doch anders und beugte sich noch einmal zu dem Mann nieder. Er löste den Beutel von seinem Gürtel und entnahm ihm einen kleinen Kristallsplitter – den Kleinsten, den er so rasch finden konnte. Dann schob er ihn dem Halbtoten sanft zwischen die Lippen.

„Das wird dir auch nicht mehr helfen, aber es wird dir die Schmerzen nehmen. Wenn ich in ein Dorf komme, werde ich Bescheid sagen, dass sie dich holen. Leb wohl, Fremder."

Araym ging ein paar Schritte weg und trank dann noch einmal aus dem Trinkschlauch des Mannes. Alkohol war im Moment sicher nicht das Wahre, aber die Flüssigkeit schien ihm neue Kräfte zu verleihen. Wenn er erst mal ein paar Dünen zwischen sich und Kirgus Haus gebracht hätte, würde er den Wasserschlauch des Fremden suchen. Schliesslich musste dieser Wasser dabei haben, wenn er die Berge überquert hatte.

Mit der viel versprechenden Aussicht auf ein gemütliches Abendbrot mit dem Proviant des Mannes und seinem Wasserschlauch, machte sich Araym auf den Weg zurück in die Wüste. Nach der ersten Düne wurde ihm allerdings bewusst, dass er noch nicht wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war. Urplötzlich wurde ihm schwindlig, und die Welt um ihn herum schien zu verschwimmen. Er machte noch ein, zwei taumelnde Schritte und brach zusammen. Erst einmal schlafen – am nächsten Morgen würde er weitersehen.


	18. Tiruials Rückkehr

A/N: Es geht weiter - keine Angst, solange ich ab und zu die Bestätigung erhalte, dass noch jemand mitliest, poste ich auch weiter. Ich wollte letzte Woche eigentlich nicht drohen, aber es hat offensichtlich funktioniert ;-)

I.H.N.: Hallo! Danke, dass du dich gemeldet hast, auch wenn Erus Tochter (noch?) nicht vorgekommen ist. Die Wagenfahrer habe ich nicht vergessen: Amarond liegt viel weiter im Osten, aber irgendwann müssen die Helden ja auch in bekanntere Gebiete Mittelerdes kommen, und da werden die Wagenfahrer aus dem Ostennicht fehlen. Ich erwarte wirklich keine wöchentlichen Reviews von dir - ich bin selber auch nicht die fleissigste Reviewerin, auch wenn ich mir Mühe gebe...

Jetzt aber zum nächsten Kapitel:

**Tiruials Rückkehr**

Es war noch früh am Morgen, und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten das Tal in ein goldenes Licht. Einige Nebelschwaden hingen noch über den Feldern, aber es würde ein wundervoller Spätsommertag werden.

Anarya stand am Fenster und blickte nach Westen, wo sich das Gondramgebirge in rotgoldenem Licht präsentierte. Heute musste ihr jüngster Bruder Odios mit den Ziegen in die Hügel ziehen und es war ihm entsetzlich zuwider. Anarya dagegen hätte viel darum gegeben, an seiner Stelle zu sein. Auch sie musste heute das Gut verlassen und sich auf die Reise in die Hauptstadt machen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr eine Einladung an den Herbstball des Königs verschaffen können, denn es war üblich, dass adlige Jugendliche im heiratsfähigen Alter an diesem Fest teilnahmen, um neue Bekanntschaften zu schliessen. Fürst Bradwen hatte für Anarya bereits einen Ehemann ins Auge gefasst, und er wollte, dass sie ihn am Ball kennen lernte.

Anarya wusste, dass sie mit zwanzig Jahren schon eine der älteren Teilnehmerinnen am Ball sein würde. Eigentlich hätte sie schon vor vier Jahren in die Hauptstadt reisen sollen, um am Hof des Königs zu leben und sich als Fürstentochter zu präsentieren, aber dann war das schwarze Fieber ausgebrochen, und Anarya, die als eine der wenigen davon verschont geblieben war, war auf dem Gut geblieben, um sich um die Kranken zu kümmern. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, die der Krankheit erlegen war, hatte sie deren Pflichten und Ämter am Hof übernommen und sich um ihren Vater und ihre jüngeren Geschwister gekümmert. Eigentlich hatte sie im Stillen gehofft, dass es immer so bleiben würde, aber Fürst Bradwen hatte nicht vergessen, dass er seine Tochter einst in die Hauptstadt hatte schicken wollen, und dieses Jahr hatte er eine Haushälterin gefunden und daraufhin Anaryas Reise arrangiert.

Fürstentochter hin oder her, hier, fern von der Hauptstadt, packten alle gleichermassen mit an, und Anarya verbrachte viel Zeit in der Küche, so auch an diesem letzten Morgen vor ihrer Abreise in die Hauptstadt. Gedankenverloren setzte sie Wasser auf und schürte das Feuer, während sie sich vorzustellen versuchte, wo sie am nächsten Tag um diese Zeit wohl sein würde, wo übermorgen, in einem Monat, in einem Jahr? Würde sie wohl einen Ehemann finden, den sie mit der Zeit lieben lernte, so wie ihre Mutter ihren Vater? Würde er ihr ein Leben in solcher Freiheit ermöglichen, wie sie es gewohnt war, oder musste sie sich dem strengen Verhaltenskodex des Königshofes unterordnen? Und konnte sie dies aushalten? Doch plötzlich riss sie ein schriller Schrei aus ihren Überlegungen. Stimmen riefen hektisch durcheinander und mit einem lauten Rumpeln stürzte irgendetwas zusammen. Hastig stellte Anarya die Tassen hin, die sie gerade in der Hand hatte und eilte zur Haustüre.

Im Hof stand Marek, der Gutsverwalter, zusammen mit sechs oder sieben Stallburschen um ein Pferd herum, das sie in die Mauerecke neben dem Eingangstor gedrängt hatten. Das Tier schlug wild um sich und schrie seine Wut und seinen Hass den Männern entgegen, die versuchten, ihm eine Schlinge um den Hals zu werfen. Das hellrote Fell des Pferdes war schweissbedeckt und Schaum flockte von seinen Flanken, wenn es sich bewegte. Seine Nüstern waren weit aufgerissen und bebten. Lange würde das Tier diesen ungleichen Kampf nicht mehr durchhalten. Ohne zu überlegen trat Anarya aus der Tür und rief das Pferd an.

„_Daro, roch, daro!_"

Das Pferd hielt inne und starrte zu Anarya hinüber. Sofort wollte sich Marek mit der Schlinge auf es stürzen, aber Anaryas Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Bleibt von dem Pferd weg! Alle! Tretet zurück und lasst es aus der Ecke herauskommen!"

Verständnislos starrten die Männer sie an, aber Anarya wirkte so überzeugend, dass sie zögernd zurückwichen. Schnaubend, mit bebenden Flanken machte das Pferd einen Schritt in Anarya Richtung. Diese streckte behutsam die Hand nach ihm aus und begann leise auf das Tier einzusprechen. In der Aufregung hatte sie alle ihre Elbischkenntnisse vergessen, und so murmelte sie leise in ihrer eigenen Sprache. Sie wusste, dass die Bedeutung der Worte unwichtig war; es zählte nur, dass das Pferd den beruhigenden Klang vernahm.

Während das Tier sich langsam und misstrauisch auf die junge Frau zu bewegte, konnte Anarya es etwas näher betrachten. Es war eine Stute, kleiner als die meisten Pferde Amaronds und dabei zierlich und schlank. Ihr Fell war kupferfarben bis auf ein sternförmiges, weisses Abzeichen auf der Stirne. Sie trug weder Geschirr noch Zaumzeug, aber Anarya war überzeugt, dass es sich bei ihr nicht um ein Wildpferd handelte – es musste das Reittier eines Elben sein!

Sie erinnerte sich an den Herbst vor ziemlich genau zehn Jahren, als sie das erste Mal ein solches Pferd gesehen hatte. Es war der Tag gewesen, als Tiruial aufgetaucht war und sie nach Kirgu Tammari gefragt hatte. Er hatte die Nacht in ihrer Hütte geschlafen und war dann am Morgen zu Kirgu geritten. Dies war der Anfang von Anaryas Studien bei Kirgu gewesen. Damals hatte sie erfahren, dass Kirgu einst einen Elben aus dem Westen geheiratet hatte, dieser dann aber mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt war, weil er nicht so schnell gealtert war wie seine Zwillingsschwester. In den darauf folgenden Jahren lernte Anarya von Kirgu viel über das Volk der Elben.

Kirgu brachte ihr Sindarin bei – die Elbensprache, die auf dem Kontinent verwendet wurde, aber auch einige Bruchstücke Quenya, der Hochsprache der Elben, die man im fernen Valinor sprach. Ausserdem lernte Anarya auf Kirgus nach elbenart gezähmten Pferden zu reiten, auf elbische Weise mit dem Bogen zu schiessen, Heilpflanzen zu sammeln und zu verarbeiten und sogar, sich mit elbischen Langmessern zu verteidigen. Viel Zeit verbrachten sie auch damit, die Muster und Verzierungen, die Elruin seiner Frau gezeigt hatte, zu sticken oder zu malen, und die einst so verhasste Handarbeit ging Anarya immer leichter von der Hand.

Doch einige Dinge blieben für Anarya geheimnisvoll. Kirgu hatte ihr nie gesagt, wer ihre Tochter war, und auch nicht, weshalb sie ausgerechnet Anarya als ihre Schülerin ausgewählt hatte. Sie sprach auch nie über den Schwan, dessen Hüterin Anarya laut Tiruial einst werden sollte. Überhaupt schwieg Kirgu beharrlich, wenn Anarya sie fragte, weshalb Tiruial sie eigentlich besucht habe.

Doch damals, als das schwarze Fieber über Amarond hereingebrochen war, erkrankte auch Kirgu. Sie überstand zwar die Krankheit, war aber danach sehr geschwächt. Die alte Frau war inzwischen durch das Alter so gebrechlich geworden, dass sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht mehr erholen würde. Anarya pflegte sie, so oft sie von zuhause weggehen konnte, aber Kirgu wurde schwächer und schwächer. Schliesslich vertraute sie Anarya ihre letzten Geheimnisse an, die sie nicht mit in den Tod nehmen wollte. An diesem Tag erfuhr Anarya, dass sie die Urenkelin von Kirgu sei – ihr Vater, Fürst Bradwen, sei ihr Enkel, deshalb habe er auch immer dafür gesorgt, dass man ihr Lebensmittel bringe und sich um sie kümmere. Kirgus Tochter Miradan konnte sich nie mit ihrem elbischen Erbe abfinden. Sie wollte sein wie alle anderen und nahm daher einen anderen Namen an und verschwieg sowohl ihrem Gatten als auch ihren Kindern ihre Herkunft. Bradwen hatte zwar erfahren, dass Kirgu seine Grossmutter war, aber er hatte sich nie sonderlich für sie und ihre Vergangenheit interessiert. Erst in den letzten Jahren habe er Kirgu ab und zu besucht und mit ihr geredet.

War diese Verwandtschaft schon überraschend genug, so war das zweite Geständnis von Kirgu noch viel verwirrender. Sie übergab Anarya ein kleines Paket, und bat sie, es zu öffnen. In einen zarten Stoff eingewickelt lag darin eine Brosche in Form eines Schwans im Flug, dessen Flügel einen dunkelroten Edelstein umschlossen.

„Dies ist das Alquaros", hatte Kirgu geflüstert. „Elruin hat mir nie viel darüber erzählt, ausser dass es für die Elben von unschätzbarem Wert sei. Er hinterliess es mir als Pfand dafür, dass er zurückkehren würde. Als Tiruial mich vor ein paar Jahren besuchte, teilte er mir mit, dass Elruin verschwunden sei. Nach all den Jahren hatte er von den Valar die Erlaubnis erhalten zu mir zurückzukehren und mit mir zusammen zu leben. Er hätte sogar seine Unsterblichkeit für mich ablegen dürfen. Die Valar haben ein anderes Zeitgefühl als wir Menschen – vermutlich war ihnen nicht bewusst, dass ich schon damals uralt war... Tiruial kam aber nicht nur, um mir die Entscheidung der Valar mitzuteilen. Er kam auch wegen des Alquaros. Er erzählte mir von Unruhen in Mittelerde, und dass man das Alquaros zu unlauteren Zwecken verwenden wolle. Er bat mich, es weiterhin zu hüten und zu verbergen; vor allem aber, es niemandem zu geben ausser ihm selbst oder Elruin. Da er aber sah, dass ich alt geworden war, sagte er mir auch, ich müsse das Alquaros jemandem anvertrauen, der es nach mir hüten könne. Tiruial hatte dich in den Bergen getroffen und sofort bemerkt, dass du mit mir verwandt sein musstest – es waren nicht nur deine Augen, die dich verrieten, sondern auch dein Aussehen und deine Leichtfüssigkeit. Sogar dein Name, Anarya, ist ein Wort der elbischen Hochsprache Quenya. Ich weiss bis heute nicht, wie Bradwen auf die Idee mit den elbischen Wochentagen kam, aber auf jeden Fall taufte er seine drei ältesten Kinder Elenya, Tárion und Anarya, also Tag der Sterne, Tag der Valar und Tag der Sonne.

Als du Tiruial deinen Namen genannt hast, erkannte er sofort, dass dies das Wort für Sonntag in seiner Sprache ist. Verständlicherweise war er darüber erstaunt und fragte mich daher nach dir. Als er von mir erfuhr, dass du meine Urenkelin bist, sagte er, er werde mit dir sprechen, bevor er in den Westen zurückkehre. Ich war daher damals nicht allzu überrascht, dass du zu mir kamst und von mir lernen wolltest. Nun ist es soweit, Anarya. Ich werde nicht mehr lange leben, und das Alquaros braucht einen neuen Hüter. Pass gut auf die Brosche auf und sprich mit niemandem darüber. Gib sie nur an Tiruial oder Elruin weiter und suche einen neuen Hüter für sie, wenn du dich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage fühlst, sie zu schützen."

Anarya war bis zum Ende bei Kirgu geblieben, aber diese war schwächer und schwächer geworden und hatte nicht mehr sprechen können. Doch kurz bevor sie ihre Augen für immer schloss hauchte sie noch einen letzten Satz, den Anarya nur mit Mühe verstehen konnte: „Wenn du Elruin einmal begegnen solltest, sag ihm, dass ich in Mandos' Hallen auf ihn warten werde wie einst Beren auf Lúthien gewartet hat."

Seit Kirgus Tod hatte Anarya nicht mehr viel Zeit gehabt, über die Elben und den Westen nachzudenken. Doch nun, wo dieses Pferd vor ihr stand, wuchs in ihr mit einem Mal die Sehnsucht nach der Ferne, und sie bemerkte, wie sehr ihr Kirgus Erzählungen in den Jahren seit ihrem Tod gefehlt hatten. Behutsam legte Anarya der Stute die Hand auf den schweissnassen Hals und liess sie langsam nach hinten gleiten, bis sie den Widerrist des Tieres zu fassen bekam. Sie hatte schon lange kein Pferd mehr geritten und wusste, dass der erste Versuch aufzusteigen gelingen musste. Anarya holte einmal tief Atem und schwang sich dann an der Flanke des Pferdes hoch. In dem Moment als das Tier den fremden Reiter auf seinem Rücken spürte stieg es hoch auf die Hinterbeine und fiel dann schwer auf alle vier Hufe zurück. Anarya, die immer noch beruhigend vor sich hin murmelte setzte sich behutsam zurecht und wandte sich dann an die Männer, die sie starr vor Entsetzen anblickten.

„Ich bin gegen Abend zurück", rief sie Marek, dem Gutsverwalter, zu und presste dann der Stute die Fersen in die Flanken.

„_Noro lîm, mellon nîn_", forderte sie das Pferd auf zu laufen, und die Stute bäumte sich noch einmal wild auf und galoppierte dann auf das Tor zu.

Der schnelle Ritt nahm Anarya im ersten Moment den Atem und sie rutschte hilflos auf dem feuchten Pferderücken hin und her. Doch nach und nach gewöhnte sie sich wieder an die rasche Gangart und sie merkte, dass die Stute zwar schnell galoppierte, aber dabei nicht etwa durchging, sondern sich gut lenken liess. Trotzdem schien sie ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben, und Anarya liess sie gewähren. Sie wusste, wie intelligent Elbenpferde waren, und sie war je länger je überzeugter, dass dies hier tatsächlich so ein Tier war.

Bald einmal wurde ihr klar, dass die Stute auf dem Weg zu Kirgus Hütte war. Sie näherten sich dem Rand der Wüste und kamen schliesslich bei dem kleinen Haus an, das seit Kirgus Tod leer stand. Schon von weitem sah Anarya das grosse weisse Pferd, dass bewegungslos in Kirgus Garten stand und zu ihr herüberblickte. Die Stute wurde langsamer und blieb schliesslich keuchend und mit bebenden Flanken am Gartentor stehen. Anarya rutschte vorsichtig von ihrem Rücken und öffnete das kleine Tor. Der Schimmel stand immer noch bewegungslos an derselben Stelle und blickte ihr entgegen. Er war grösser als die Stute, aber auch er trug weder Sattel noch Zaum. Beim näher kommen bemerkte Anarya jedoch einen dünnen Lederriemen, der um seinen Hals geschlungen war. Nun sah sie auch, weshalb das Pferd sich nicht bewegte. Sein Reiter hatte sich mit dem linken Fuss in dem Halsriemen verfangen und hing nun kopfüber an der Flanke des Schimmels, so dass sein Kopf direkt neben den Vorderhufen des Tieres am Boden ruhte. Eine falsche Bewegung des Pferdes hätte verhängnisvolle Folgen gehabt.

Leise auf das Tier einsprechend trat Anarya näher. Der Hengst blickte sie aufmerksam an und duldete es, dass sie den Knoten des Riemens zu lösen versuchte. Doch rasch merkte sie, dass das Gewicht des Reiters ihn so fest zusammengezogen hatte, dass sie ihn niemals würde aufmachen können. Der Schimmel zuckte zusammen, als Anarya ihr Messer aus dem Gürtel zog, doch er bewegte sich nicht, als sie den Strick durchtrennte. Mit einem dumpfen Laut fiel der Reiter zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Der weisse Hengst trat behutsam zur Seite, schnupperte kurz an der reglosen Gestalt am Boden, stupste Anarya sanft an und ging dann langsam zu der Stute hinüber, die immer noch am Gartenzaun stand.

Anarya beachtete die Pferde nicht weiter, und beugte sich über den reglosen Körper des Reiters. Tiruial hatte sich in den letzten zehn Jahren kaum verändert. Auch wenn Anarya damals noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, erinnerte sie sich genau an die feinen Gesichtszüge, umrahmt von dem glatten, schwarzen Haar. Seine verschiedenfarbenen Augen waren geschlossen, seine Lippen aufgesprungen und ein dünner Schweissfilm bedeckte seine Stirn. Er war totenbleich – nicht die normale elbische Blässe, sondern eine kranke, graue Gesichtsfarbe.

Tiruial gab einen keuchenden Laut von sich und seine Augenlider flatterten, aber er schien sie nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Anarya bemerkte, dass er glühte vor Fieber. Tiruial sah krank aus, aber Kirgu hatte ihr immer wieder gesagt, dass Elben gegen jede Art von Krankheiten gefeit seien. Erst als sie ihn genauer untersuchte, entdeckte sie die dünne silberne Nadel, die zwischen den Schulterblättern in seinem Rücken steckte. Er war verletzt und die Wunde hatte sich wohl entzündet, was der Grund für sein Fieber sein mochte. Doch als Anarya nach der Nadel greifen wollte öffnete Tiruial plötzlich die Augen und starrte sie an. Er erkannte sie nicht, schien sie nicht einmal richtig zu sehen, aber Anarya hörte, was er gepresst hervorstiess.

„_Daro! Saew!_" „Daro" war ein Wort, dass sie kannte und verstand – es war die Aufforderung zu warten, innezuhalten. Doch das zweite Wort „Saew" erkannte sie nicht sofort. Anarya wusste, dass sie es schon gehört hatte, wusste aber nicht mehr in welchem Zusammenhang und hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was es bedeuten könnte. Da sie vermutete, dass es etwas mit der Nadel in seinem Rücken zu tun hatte, beugte sie sich vor, um diese genauer anzusehen. Sie war etwa halb so lang und am oberen Ende halb so dick wie ihr kleiner Finger. Nach unten hin liefen dünne Rinnen auf die Spitze zu, die das Lederwams Tiruials durchdrungen hatte und nun in seinem Rücken steckte.

Plötzlich sah Anarya auch die bräunlichen Flecken, die sich auf der Nadel befanden, und sie erinnerte sich an die Bedeutung des Wortes „Saew". In einem Gedicht über die Spinne Ungolianth war es vorgekommen – als die Bestie die Bäume von Valinor vergiftet hatte. Tiruial hatte sie vor Gift warnen wollen! Sein schlechter Zustand hatte also nichts mit einer Krankheit oder einer entzündeten Wunde zu tun, sondern mit einem Gift, das in seinem Körper wütete.

Anarya zögerte kurz und griff dann nach einem Zipfel von Tiruials Umhang. Sie wickelte ihn mehrmals um ihre Hand, um diese zu schützen und griff dann erneut nach der Nadel. Mit einem raschen Ruck zog sie sie aus der Wunde, die sofort heftig zu bluten begann. Die Nadel war an ihrer Spitze mit feinen Widerhaken versehen, die nun die Wunde weiter aufgerissen hatten. Da nirgends ein sauberes Stück Stoff zu finden war, sprang Anarya auf und lief zur Hütte Kirgus hinüber. Im Stillen verfluchte sie sich, dass sie nicht vorher daran gedacht hatte, für Verbandsstoff und heilende Salbe zu sorgen.

Die Tür des Häuschens war nicht verschlossen, und Anarya trat ein. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich über alles eine feine Staubschicht gelegt, aber ansonsten sah es hier drinnen aus, als sei Kirgu nur kurz weggegangen und würde jeden Moment zurückkommen. Kirgus Kasten, den sie immer mitgenommen hatte um Kranke zu behandeln, war wie üblich gut bestückt und ordentlich aufgeräumt. Anarya entnahm ihm, was sie brauchte und rannte dann nach draussen zu Tiruial.

Vorsichtig zog sie ihm den Umhang aus, schaffte es aber nicht, auch sein Lederwams zu entfernen, da der Elb zu schwer für sie war und ihr die Kraft fehlte ihn umzudrehen. Sie wollte ihm nicht unnötig Schmerzen bereiten, und so zückte sie ihr Messer und schnitt sein Wams und das darunter liegende Hemd am Rücken auf, um die Wunde freizulegen. Behutsam behandelte sie die Verletzung mit blutstillenden und entzündungshemmenden Kräutern und verband sie dann mit sauberem Leinen. Nach kurzem Zögern riss sie noch einen weiteren Stofffetzen vom Verbandszeug und wickelte die vergiftete Nadel darin ein, die sie zuvor nur achtlos auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass sie sich nicht daran stechen konnte, steckte sie das kleine Stoffpaket in die Tasche an ihrem Gürtel. Vielleicht konnte sie die Nadel jemandem zeigen, der sich mit Giften auskannte und wusste, wie sie den Verletzten behandeln sollte.

Für einen Augenblick überlegte sie, wie sie Tiruial ins Innere des Hauses schaffen könne, aber ihr war klar, dass dies nicht möglich sein würde. Auch wenn Tiruial kein Schwergewicht war, würde sie seinen schlaffen Körper niemals hochheben, geschweige denn alleine tragen können. So ging sie ins Haus zurück und holte ein paar Decken, womit sie den Elben sorgfältig zudeckte. Trotz der Hitze des Tages wurde Tiruial immer wieder von Kälteschauern geschüttelt. Stundenlang wachte Anarya an der Seite des Elben, ohne dass sich eine Veränderung seines Zustandes abzeichnete. Auch wenn sie von Kirgu viel über die Heilkunst erlernt hatte, fiel ihr nichts ein, womit sie Tiruial hätte helfen können.


	19. Im Westen herrscht Krieg

A/N: Nachdem ich mich zwei Tage lang nicht anmelden konnte, habe ich es jetzt doch noch geschafft ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Viel Spass!

**Im Westen herrscht Krieg**

Gegen Abend brannte hatte Anarya neben dem Kranken ein Feuer entzündet, um ihn warm zu halten. Mit dem Sonnenuntergang wurde es rasch kühler, und Tiruial ging es nicht im Geringsten besser. Das Wasser im Brunnen war verdorben, aber glücklicherweise hatte Tiruial an seinem Gürtel eine beinahe volle Wasserflasche. Daraus kochte Anarya schliesslich einen fiebersenkenden Tee und versuchte, ihn ihm einzuflössen.

Tiruial war nur halb bei Bewusstsein, aber es gelang ihr, ihm wenigstens ein paar Schlucke von der Flüssigkeit zu verabreichen. Eigentlich hatte sie am Abend nach Hause reiten wollen, aber ihr war bewusst, dass sie den Elben nicht alleine lassen konnte. Bestimmt machte sich ihre Familie grosse Sorgen um sie. Schliesslich kam es nicht oft vor, dass die Tochter des Fürsten auf einem Pferd davon ritt, just an dem Tag, an dem sie in die Hauptstadt reisen sollte um zu heiraten. Vermutlich suchte man sie nun schon überall. Gerade als Anarya sich überlegte, wie sie ihrem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen lassen könnte, hörte sie die dumpfen Tritte eines sich nähernden Kamels. Sie blickte auf und sah einen Reiter näher kommen, der ihr eigenes Tier an einem Führstrick hinter sich her zog.

„Marek! Was tust du denn hier?"

Der Reiter brachte sein Kamel dazu niederzuknien und sprang dann von seinem Rücken. Rasch band er die beiden Tiere am Zaun an und kam dann zu Anarya herüber. Der Gutsverwalter sah nicht im Geringsten erstaunt darüber aus, dass er sie hier gefunden hatte. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Tiruial und legte dann Anarya sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich hielt das Pferd heute Morgen für ein Wildpferd, aber als du dann auf seinen Rücken gesprungen bist, habe ich mich an meine Kindheit erinnert. Ich war damals noch sehr klein, und wütend darüber, dass ich nicht mit den Älteren zusammen spielen durfte. Sie waren weggerannt und hatten mich alleine gelassen. Ich wollte ihnen hinterherlaufen, aber ich verlief mich im Wald. Als ich weinend am Boden kauerte, kamen plötzlich die Zwillinge von Kirgu Tammari aus dem Dickicht. Sie waren zwar älter als ich, aber sie durften auch nur selten bei den anderen mitspielen – die anderen Kinder hatten Angst vor ihnen, denn man erzählte sich seltsame Dinge von Kirgu und ihrer Familie. Das Mädchen zog mich hoch und gab mir ein paar Beeren, die sie im Wald gesammelt hatte. Dann nahmen mich die Kinder mit zum Waldrand, wo zwei Pferde standen. Ich wollte wegrennen, aber sie führten mich zu den Tieren hin und der Junge nahm mich vor sich aufs Pferd. Dann ritten wir zu Kirgu Tammari. Ich bin fast gestorben vor Angst, aber ich wurde sehr freundlich empfangen und merkte rasch, dass Kirgu und ihr Mann nicht die bösen Hexer waren, als die man sie oft bezeichnete. Von da an habe ich öfter mit den Zwillingen gespielt. Sie mochten mich, weil ich sie nicht verspottete, und sie behandelten mich nie so, als ob ich jünger wäre als sie.

Dann geschah der Unfall und der Junge kam ums Leben. Ich durfte nicht mehr mit Miradan, dem Mädchen, spielen und durfte auch nicht mehr zu Kirgu gehen. Als ich alt genug war, schickte mich mein Vater in die Stadt, wo ich Soldat wurde. Es war eine harte Zeit, und ich kam nur selten und nur für kurze Zeit nach Hause zurück. Mit der Zeit vergass ich meine Spielgefährten von damals. Als ich dann nach vielen Jahren als Soldat auf das Gut deines Vaters kam, erinnerte ich mich an die Zeit mit Kirgus Kindern – vor allem an die Reitpferde, die mich schon damals immer fasziniert hatten. Eine Zeitlang versuchte ich daraufhin selber, Pferde zu reiten, aber es war unmöglich, die Biester zu zähmen, und schliesslich gab ich es auf. Ich dachte, meine Erinnerung müsse falsch gewesen sein. Erst als ich dich heute sah, fiel mir alles wieder ein und ich sagte mir, es könne nicht schaden, dich bei Kirgus Haus zu suchen. Schliesslich warst du früher oft genug bei ihr. Ich hatte recht, wie ich feststelle."

Anarya betrachtete den bärtigen Mann. Marek war auf dem Gut tätig so lange sie sich erinnern konnte. Er war nicht nur der Gutsverwalter, sondern auch enger Vertrauter und Berater ihres Vaters. Marek hatte ihren Brüdern die Grundregeln des Schwertkampfes beigebracht und hatte selbst Anarya und ihrer ältesten Schwester Elenya gezeigt, wie sie sich verteidigen konnte. Als sie ihn jetzt so ansah, fiel ihr auf, dass Marek alt geworden war. Er war immer noch stark wie ein Ochse und bewegte sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines erfahrenen Kämpfers, aber sein Haar war in den letzten Jahren ergraut und die Falten in seinem Gesicht waren tiefer geworden. Marek beugte sich nun über Tiruial und zuckte zurück.

„Wer ist das? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das ist Kirgus Ehemann. Dafür ist er allerdings ein paar Jahrzehnte zu jung."

Anarya überlegte rasch und entschied sich dann zu einer ausweichenden Antwort.

„Er ist ein Verwandter von Kirgus Ehemann. Er war schon vor ein paar Jahren einmal hier, aber ich weiss nicht, warum er zurückgekommen ist. Er wurde angeschossen."

Sie zog vorsichtig die vergiftete Nadel hervor und zeigte sie Marek. Dieser versuchte nicht einmal sie zu berühren. Stattdessen wartete er, bis sie die Nadel wieder in den Stoff eingeschlagen hatte und nahm ihr dann das Paket aus der Hand.

„Es ist lange her, dass ich so ein Ding gesehen habe. Ich werde es an mich nehmen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Es ist ein Wunder, dass der Junge noch lebt. Ich habe viele solcher Nadeln entfernt, aber keiner hat die Verletzung länger als ein paar Stunden überstanden – das Gift wirkt schnell und es ist stark."

Anarya starrte ihn an.

„Gibt es denn nichts, was man tun kann?"

Marek überlegte.

„Ich erinnere mich an einen Hirten, der in den Bergen angeschossen wurde. Wir fanden ihn zufälligerweise nur kurze Zeit nach dem Angriff und brachten ihn auf der Stelle zu Kirgu. Sie sagte uns, sie hätte ihm helfen können, wenn sie noch Königskraut hätte, aber es sei ihr ausgegangen, und es komme von weither und wachse nirgendwo in Amarond. Der Hirte starb kurz darauf, und sie konnte nichts tun."

„Königskraut? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

Anarya dachte verzweifelt nach, aber Kirgu hatte nie etwas Derartiges erwähnt. Trotzdem sprang sie auf und eilte ins Haus. Im spärlichen Licht der Laterne die sie entzündet hatte, konnte nicht viel sehen; trotzdem suchte sie verzweifelt, ob sie etwas fand, das Königskraut sein konnte.

Das Glück war ihr hold. Gerade als sie wieder nach draussen gehen wollte, entdeckte sie einen kleinen Beutel, der neben mehreren Kräuterbüscheln über dem Fenster hing. Der Beutel war mit Elbenrunen beschriftet. Anarya konnte sie im Halbdunkel nicht entziffern, aber sie nahm den Beutel und öffnete ihn. Da Kirgu gesagt hatte, Königskraut komme von weit her, war es möglich, dass es aus dem Westen stammte. Vielleicht war das hier ja Königskraut, und Tiruial hatte es bei seinem Besuch vor zehn Jahren mitgebracht. Einige längliche Blätter befanden sich in dem Beutel – Blätter von einer ihr unbekannten Pflanze.

Sie nahm den Behälter mit nach draussen ans Licht und entnahm ihm etwas von dem getrockneten Kraut. Es zerbröselte ihr zwischen den Fingern und ein seltsamer, nicht unangenehmer Geruch verbreitete sich. Es war nicht wirklich ein Duft, sondern vielmehr ein Gefühl von Frische, das die Stimmung hob und eine Leichtigkeit und ein Wohlgefühl verbreitete. Tiruial hob flatternd die Augenlider und flüsterte leise ein Wort. „Athelas", verstand Anarya, und sie erinnerte sich an die Geschichte von König Aragorn Elessar, der mit seinen heilenden Händen und mit Hilfe der Pflanze Athelas seine Getreuen geheilt hatte, die im letzten grossen Krieg der westlichen Völker von bösen Mächten verwundet worden waren. König Aragorn Elessar – Anarya beugte sich über Tiruial.

„Ist das Königskraut? Kann dir das helfen?"

Tiruial nickte beinahe unmerklich.

„Königskraut... Nur ein König... keine Heilkraft..."

Anarya sah zu Marek hinüber.

„Was meint er mit 'keine Heilkraft'? Wenn das Königskraut ist, sollte

es ihm doch helfen, oder nicht?"

Marek zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kirgu meinte damals, man müsse es direkt auf die Wunde legen, es sauge das Gift heraus und sein Geruch stärke den Kranken. Sie sagte nichts von einem König."

„Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Anarya entfernte Tiruials Verband und nahm dann ganz vorsichtig ein weiteres Blatt aus dem Beutel. Diesmal zerbröselte es nicht, und sie legte es behutsam auf die Wunde, die eine ungesunde, schwärzliche Färbung angenommen hatte. Tiruial ächzte vor Schmerz und sein Körper bäumte sich auf. Doch zusammen mit Marek gelang es der jungen Frau, ihn ruhigzustellen, bis sie ihm den Verband wieder angelegt hatte. Dem heftigen Widerstand folgte eine tiefe Ohnmacht, und Anarya starrte ängstlich auf das aschgraue Gesicht des Elben. Erst als Marek ihr eine Decke über die Schultern breitete, merkte sie, wie kalt es geworden war, und dass sie selber vor Kälte zitterte.

„Wir sollten ihn nach drinnen schaffen", sagte Marek zu ihr, und sie nickte.

Schnell war im Haus das Bett bereitet, und gemeinsam schleppten Anarya und Marek den Kranken hinein und legten ihn in Kirgus Schlafraum nieder. Dann nahm Marek die junge Frau sanft am Arm und führte sie nach draussen.

„Dein Vater ist vor Sorge um dich ganz ausser sich, Kind. Reite nun zurück und komm erst morgen wieder. Ich werde mich um den Mann kümmern – ich hatte im Krieg oft mit Verwundeten zu tun und er ist bei mir gut aufgehoben."

Anarya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh du, Marek, und sag Vater Bescheid. Ich werde hier bei ihm bleiben und mich um ihn kümmern. Ich kenne den Mann und er kennt mich – mir wird er vertrauen."

Aber der Gutsverwalter blieb hart.

„Nimm eines der Pferde, dann kannst du in einer Stunde zuhause sein. Um den Mann wieder aufzupäppeln brauchen wir frische Nahrungsmittel. Schlaf zuhause und komm dann morgen wieder her. Bring ein wenig Milch mit, Brot und alles, was man einem Kranken füttern kann, der zu schwach ist, um selber zu essen. Vor allem aber brauchen wir Wasser für uns und die Tiere. Du musst gehen, Anarya, denn ich kann nicht auf Pferden reiten, und mit dem Kamel dauert der Ritt viel länger – vor allem weil die Tiere müde sind. Ich habe sie ziemlich gehetzt, um hierher zu kommen."

Schliesslich liess sich Anarya überzeugen und ging nach draussen, wo die beiden Pferde immer noch am Zaun standen. Die Stute hatte sich ein wenig erholt, aber der Hengst wirkte kräftiger und frischer als sie. Anarya trat auf den mächtigen Schimmel zu und kletterte ihm nach einem kurzen Zögern auf den Rücken. Er erstarrte, und Anarya merkte, dass ihm der fremde Reiter gar nicht behagte.

„An edraith Tiruial", sagte sie leise, „um Tiruial zu retten."

Der Hengst schnaubte und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Als Anarya zuhause ankam, herrschte grosse Aufregung. Man umringte sie und das Pferd, was dieses nervös tänzeln machte. Es kostete Anarya einiges an Überredungskünsten, bis die Leute zurücktraten und sie vom Rücken des Schimmels springen konnte.

„Wo ist mein Vater?"

Als hätte er sie gehört, trat in diesem Moment Fürst Bradwen aus dem Haus.

„Was geht hier vor?"

Als er seine Tochter neben dem mächtigen Pferd stehen sah, erbleichte er.

„Anarya! Was geht hier vor? Geh von dem Pferd weg!"

Anarya legte dem Schimmel die Hand auf den Hals und flüsterte ihm zu, er solle auf sie warten. Dann wandte sie sich an die Umstehenden.

„Lasst das Pferd in Ruhe. Keiner kommt in seine Nähe!"

Dann ging sie auf ihren Vater zu.

„Ich muss dich sprechen, Vater."

Fürst Bradwen nickte und bedeutete ihr, ihr zu folgen. im Haus packte er seine Tochter grob an der Schulter.

„Was sollte das heute? Bist du eigentlich verrückt Kind? Weißt du eigentlich, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben? Wir sind hier fast gestorben vor Angst!"

Anarya liess die Vorwürfe über sich ergehen und wartete, bis sich ihr Vater einigermassen beruhigt hatte. Dann begann sie zu erklären. Sie wollte sowenig wie möglich verraten, aber das war nicht einfach – wie sollte sie die Geschichte glaubwürdig machen, ohne die Elben zu erwähnen? Schliesslich fasste sie sich ein Herz.

„Vater, wie du weißt war ich früher oft bei Kirgu Tammari zu Besuch. Sie hat mir viel über ihre Familie erzählt, und auch viel beigebracht, was sie selber von ihrem Mann gelernt hatte. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihre Urenkelin sei, und als ich sie immer wieder ausgefragt habe, hat sie mir schliesslich auch Dinge erzählt, die sie eigentlich mit ins Grab nehmen wollte. So habe ich bei ihr auch gelernt auf Pferden zu reiten, wie das beim Volk ihres Mannes üblich ist. Als ich heute Morgen diese Stute bei uns auf dem Hof sah, wusste ich sofort, dass jemand aus der Verwandtschaft von Kirgus Ehemann aufgetaucht war, denn niemand sonst besitzt vergleichbare Tiere."

Fürst Bradwen war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Bewunderung, Erstaunen und Ärger. Schliesslich schüttelte er den Kopf und unterbrach Anarya.

„Das klingt ja ganz interessant, aber ich würde gerne wissen, was denn das für Verwandte sein sollen, die kommen, um Kirgu zu besuchen. Kirgu ist ja jetzt schon einige Jahre tot, und ihr Mann starb noch bevor ich geboren war. Wer sollte denn jetzt noch hier auftauchen und nach Kirgu fragen?"

Anarya fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Ich bin mit dem Pferd zu Kirgu hinaus geritten und habe dort tatsächlich denjenigen gefunden, der auf ihm hierher geritten war. Er ist verletzt – wurde von einer Art Pfeil getroffen. Marek ist jetzt bei ihm, Vater, aber ich muss auch so rasch wie möglich zurück um zu helfen. Marek hat mich nur zurückgeschickt um Wasser und etwas zu Essen für den Kranken zu holen."

Bradwen runzelte die Stirn.

„Erst einmal wirst du jetzt schlafen gehen, Mädchen. Morgen werden wir dann weiterreden. Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu, Marek einfach dort zu lassen, um einen wildfremden Menschen zu verarzten? Hättet ihr den Verletzten nicht einfach mitbringen können, wenn er Hilfe braucht?"

„Nein, Vater, wir hätten ihm den Ritt unmöglich zumuten können. Ausserdem hätte das viel zu lange gedauert. Mit dem Pferd war ich schneller, und Marek wollte unbedingt, dass ich noch heute Abend nach Hause komme."

„Da hatte er ganz Recht. Aber meine Frage hast du nicht beantwortet: Weißt du wer der Verletzte ist, oder was er mit Kirgu zu tun hat?"

Anarya stockte. Dann entschied sie sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen – zumindest einen Teil davon.

„Ja, Vater, ich kenne den Mann. Er ist ein Verwandter von Kirgus Ehemann und er hat sie schon einmal besucht. Ich habe ihn damals auch getroffen und ihn heute sofort wieder erkannt. Er kommt von weit her; es ist also kein Wunder, dass er nichts von Kirgus Tod weiss."

Bradwen war offensichtlich nicht ganz zufrieden mit Anaryas Antworten, aber er brachte nicht mehr aus seiner Tochter heraus, und so schickte er sie schliesslich unwirsch in ihr Schlafgemach.

„Wir reden morgen weiter, Kind. Ich hoffe, dass du dir bis dahin überlegst, was du mir noch zu sagen hast."

Erst als Anarya im Bett lag, erkannte sie, was ihr Vater offenbar befürchtete. Er, der sie unbedingt mit einem Mann von Rang verheiraten wollte, fürchtete offenbar, dass sie jemanden kennen gelernt hatte und sich heimlich mit ihm traf. Die ganze Geschichte mit den Pferden und mit Marek, der nicht nach Hause gekommen war, brachte ihn zwar durcheinander, aber offenbar war er eher bereit an eine Romanze zu glauben, als an diese unwahrscheinliche Geschichte, die sie ihm soeben erzählt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Anarya noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war. Sie zog sich leise an und schlich dann lautlos in die Küche, wo sie ein paar Lebensmittel zusammenpacken wollte. Doch gerade als sie einen Schrank öffnete, betrat ihr Vater den Raum. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unerwartet freundlich, und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, als er sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte und ihr so den Weg versperrte.

„So, meine Tochter will also verschwinden, ohne die Fortsetzung unseres Gesprächs abzuwarten? Das finde ich allerdings nicht ganz richtig."

Anarya versuchte, sich ihren Schrecken nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Mit möglichst fester Stimme antwortete sie.

„Marek hat diese Nacht wohl nicht allzu viel Schlaf gefunden. Ich wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich ablösen, damit er sich ausruhen kann."

„Ich werde dich begleiten, Anarya. Lass das Packen, draussen steht schon alles bereit. Das Einzige was fehlt, ist dieser verrückte Gaul – er lässt mich nicht näher als fünf Schritte an sich herankommen."

Jetzt musste auch Anarya lachen, wenn ihr auch der Schreck über das unerwartete Auftauchen ihres Vaters noch in den Knochen sass. Sie folgte ihrem Vater nach draussen, wo tatsächlich zwei Kamele bereitstanden. Das eine davon war der weisse Kamelhengst ihres Vaters, der gesattelt war und sich unruhig hin und her wiegte. Das andere Tier war mit verschiedenen Bündeln beladen.

„Ich dachte, man brauche vielleicht noch Decken, Verbandsstoff und vielleicht ein paar frische Kleider für ihn – bei Kirgu hat es ja wohl keine Männerkleidung."

Anarya musste lächeln, als sie sich Tiruial in den Kleidern ihres Vaters vorstellte. Fürst Bradwen war gedrungen und muskulös – das Gegenteil von dem hochgewachsenen, schlanken Elben. Doch sie war ihrem Vater dankbar, dass er sie begleitete; auch wenn sie sich davor fürchtete, was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er noch mehr über Tiruial und die Völker aus dem Westen erfuhr. Was würde er dazu sagen, dass sie jetzt die Hüterin des Alquaros war? Sie kamen nicht so schnell vorwärts, wie Anarya am Abend zuvor geritten war, und ihr Hengst tänzelte nervös. Schliesslich nickte Fürst Bradwen Anarya zu.

„Geh schon, Kind, bevor du mir noch runterfällst. Ich komme nach."

Die junge Frau brauchte ihr Pferd nicht anzutreiben. Kaum drückte sie die Fersen ein wenig fester in seine Flanken, preschte der Hengst los, so dass sie aufpassen musste, dass sie nicht herunterfiel. Bald war sie bei Kirgu angekommen, sprang vom Pferd und eilte ins Haus. Marek kam ihr entgegen, wobei er einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Er schob sie wortlos nach draussen und begann erst zu sprechen, als er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Marek sah erschöpft aus; seine Augen waren dunkel umrandet und sein Gesicht war bleich und eingefallen, aber er schien zufrieden mit sich zu sein.

„Lebt er?"

Mareks Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Er ist vor etwa einer Stunde eingeschlafen. Er hat die ganze Nacht gekämpft – ich habe mehrmals gedacht, dass es zu Ende geht – aber dann ist das Fieber mit einem Schlag gesunken, er hat die Augen geöffnet und ich habe ihm Wasser gegeben, und jetzt schläft er ganz friedlich. Ich denke, er hat es geschafft. Was er jetzt noch braucht ist Ruhe. Viel, viel Ruhe. Ein seltsamer Mann ist er; ausser Kirgus Ehemann habe ich nie jemanden gesehen, der ihm ähnlich war."

Anarya hielt es für klug, nicht näher auf diese Bemerkung einzugehen.

Als Fürst Bradwen endlich ankam, sass Marek draussen vor Kirgus Haus und rauchte seine Pfeife. Von Anarya war nichts zu sehen. Als Marek den Fürsten erblickte, sprang er auf und wollte zu ihm hin rennen, doch dieser winkte ab.

„Bleibt sitzen, Marek. Ich denke, Ihr habt für heute schon genug getan. Wo ist meine Tochter?"

„Sie ist drinnen, bei dem Verletzten, Herr."

Der Fürst nickte.

„Dann werde ich mir den Mann mal ansehen. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Das Gift war stark, aber die Heilpflanzen, die wir im Haus gefunden haben, waren stärker und er ist zäher als man es sich vorstellen kann. Ich denke, er wird es überstehen."

„Gift? Anarya hat von einem Pfeil gesprochen. Ich wusste nicht, dass er vergiftet war."

Marek runzelte die Stirn und zog dann die vergiftete Nadel aus einer seiner Taschen. Behutsam wickelte er sie aus und zeigte sie Bradwen. Dieser erstarrte.

„Ein Egur? Ich habe seit Jahren keinen mehr gesehen. Das bedeutet Krieg, Marek. Wenn sie sich aus den Bergen herabwagen, bedeutet das Krieg für uns."

„Nein, mein Fürst, nicht unbedingt. Ihr habt den Verwundeten noch nicht gesehen; aber ich habe das Gefühl er kommt von weither. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er das Gondramgebirge überquert hätte. Vermutlich hat er den Egur irgendwo auf dem Weg ins Tal abbekommen. Ausserdem wisst ihr, Fürst, dass sie in den Tarvikkriegen auf unserer Seite gekämpft haben. Weshalb sollten sie uns jetzt angreifen?"

Der Fürst schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wäre niemals lebend bis hierher gekommen. Das Gift wirkt rasch und ist tödlich. Es erstaunt mich, dass du sagst, er werde es überleben – das Gift muss doch eine viel zu lange Zeit in seinem Körper gewütet haben, als dass ihm noch zu helfen wäre."

Marek lächelte.

„Es steckt einiges in dem Fremden. Wartet, bis ihr ihn gesehen habt, Fürst, dann werdet ihr vielleicht verstehen, was ich meine."

Inzwischen sass Anarya neben Tiruials Bett und betrachtete den schlafenden Elben. Er sah wirklich besser aus als am Vorabend, aber das Gift hatte ihn ausgezehrt und er war so blass, dass er auf den weissen Kissen fast durchscheinend wirkte. Er schlief ruhig und atmete schwach aber gleichmässig. Wäre dieses leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust nicht gewesen, man hätte ihn für tot halten können.

Es war kurz vor Mittag, und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Lücken in der Wand unter der Decke auf das Gesicht des schlafenden Elben. Ein goldener Schein legte sich über den Raum und verwischte alle scharfen Ecken und Kanten. Tiruials Augenlider zuckten ein paar Mal, als die Sonne auf sein Gesicht fiel. Dann schlug er die Augen auf und starrte einen Moment lang an die Decke. Anarya wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, aber der Elb wandte langsam den Kopf zur Seite und blickte sie an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und er versuchte zu sprechen. Anarya musste sich dicht über ihn beugen, um seine leisen Worte zu verstehen.

„Miradan? Was ist geschehen? Wo ist Kirgu? Ich brauche das Alquaros. Im Westen herrscht Krieg."


	20. Der Gardist

A/N: So, jetzt hat das ewige Hin- und Herwechseln zwischen den Handlungssträngen fürs erste ein Ende, denn zwei davon laufen endlich, endlich zusammen. Lest und reviewt also fleissig weiter...

das Einhorn: Die Reaktion des Vaters hat mich nie wirklich überzeugt, aber irgendwie musste Anarya wieder zuhause wegkommen. Na ja, es gibt immer wieder Kapitel, die ich immer wieder umschreibe und doch nicht zufrieden damit bin, und das letzte gehörte dazu. Schön, dass du es trotzdem gut fandest.

**Der Gardist**

Bevor Anarya dem kranken Elben eine Antwort geben konnte, war er schon wieder eingeschlafen. Dafür fühlte sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, was sie zusammenfahren liess. Sie blickte auf und sah ihren Vater hinter sich stehen. Er deutete mit ernstem Gesicht zur Türe und schob Anarya dann vor sich her nach draussen. Als sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drängte er die junge Frau mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Sitzbank, wo vorher noch Marek gesessen hatte.

„Wo ist Marek?"

Ihr Vater deutete mit dem Kinn zu den Pferden, die langsam um die Hütte herum schritten und den Boden auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem abschnupperten.

„Er holt mehr Wasser für die Pferde. Das wenige, das ich mitgebracht habe, reicht nicht lange für alle Tiere und für uns, deshalb ist er mit den Schläuchen ins Dorf geritten, wo er auch Bericht erstatten wird. Was hat dir der Elb gesagt?"

Elb! Ihr Vater hatte Tiruial als Elben bezeichnet! Anarya starrte Bradwen fassungslos an, bis dieser leicht schmunzelte.

„Nur weil deine Grossmutter ihren Vater verleugnet, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich nicht selber ein wenig nachgeforscht habe. Als ich ein Kind war, habe ich Kirgu ab und zu besucht, und sie hat mir viele Geschichten erzählt – dieselben wie dir, nehme ich an. Meine Mutter schätzte diese Besuche gar nicht, und sie bemühte sich immer, mir klarzumachen, dass Kirgus Geschichten nicht der Wahrheit entsprächen. Ich habe ihr auch längst nicht alles geglaubt. Unsterbliche Wesen, dunkle Herrscher, grosse Kriege... All das gehörte für mich zu einem guten Märchen, aber nicht in die wirkliche Welt. Allerdings haben mir die Namen der Helden dieser Geschichten immer gefallen. Als ich älter wurde, kam ich nicht mehr dazu, meine Grossmutter zu besuchen. Nach dem Tod meines Vaters wurde ich zum Fürsten über dieses Gebiet, ich fand eine Frau und wurde selber Vater. Für die Eltern ist ein Kind immer etwas Aussergewöhnliches, Einzigartiges, und entsprechend wollten wir auch einen einzigartigen Namen für unsere älteste Tochter. Damals fielen mir Kirgus Geschichten wieder ein, und ich versuchte, mich an die Helden daraus zu erinnern. Dabei fiel mir ein einfaches Kinderlied wieder ein, das mir Kirgu ab und zu vorgesungen hatte. Es ging darin um die elbischen Wochentage, wie mir meine Grossmutter damals erklärt hatte. Die Namen der Helden aus Kirgus Erzählungen waren zu fremdartig, als dass ich mein Kind danach hätte taufen wollen, aber das Liedchen ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und irgendwann schlug ich deiner Mutter vor, dass wir unsere Tochter Elenya nennen könnten. Sie war einverstanden, und so folgten später Tárion und du, Anarya.

Meine Mutter war von Anfang an wütend über diese Namen, und mit jedem weiteren Kind wurde es schlimmer. Nach der Feier deiner Namensgebung weigerte sie sich wochenlang, mit mir zu sprechen. Zum einen wollten wir sie besänftigen, zum anderen hatten alle Wochentage ausser „Tárion" einen weiblichen Klang, und du hast nur jüngere Brüder, so dass deine Mutter und ich mit den Wochentagen aufhörten und zu gewöhnlichen Namen übergingen. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich dann jahrelang nicht mehr an Kirgus Geschichten gedacht.

Dann hast du plötzlich damit angefangen, sie in jeder freien Minute zu besuchen. Erst habe ich gedacht, das gehe wieder vorbei, wenn du eine neue interessante Beschäftigung fändest, so wie das bei Kindern oft der Fall ist, aber als du Kirgu selbst noch besuchtest, als du zuhause in Arbeit fast ersticktest, habe ich beschlossen, einmal mit ihr zu reden. Ich wollte wissen, was dich immer zu ihr zog. Kirgu wollte sich erst herausreden, aber schliesslich gestand sie mir, dass sie dir vom Westen erzählt habe. Nach langem Bitten meinerseits gab sie dann auch zu, dass sie dich in der elbische Lebensweise unterrichte. Sie zeigte mir einige Dinge, die mir bewiesen, dass ihre Geschichten nicht nur Märchen gewesen waren, und dass es offenbar die freien Völker im Westen tatsächlich gibt.

Ich erlaubte Kirgu, dich weiterhin zu unterrichten, solange du deine Arbeiten zuhause nicht vernachlässigen würdest. Zugegeben, ich habe dich bewundert, mit welch eisernem Willen du dich durchgekämpft hast. Ich sah nie einen Sinn darin, all diese Dinge zu lernen, da du doch mit grösster Wahrscheinlichkeit niemals einem Elben begegnen würdest. Weil du aber zuhause alle Arbeit gewissenhaft ausführtest, hielt ich dich nicht davon ab, Kirgu zu besuchen. Ab und zu ging ich selber bei ihr vorbei, und Kirgu hielt mich über deine Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden. Auch wenn ich nicht einsah, warum du die elbische Sprache lernen wolltest, waren deine Mutter und ich doch sehr zufrieden mit deinen Kenntnissen der Heilkunde, und deine Mutter schwärmte davon, wie geschickt, du bei den Handarbeiten geworden seist. Während meiner Besuche bei Kirgu habe ich selber viel über den Westen gerlernt. Ich gebe zu, dass ich weder auf Pferden reiten kann, noch die Sprache der Elben verstehe, aber ich bin doch nicht so unwissend, wie du vielleicht glaubst."

Abwesend sah Anarya zu, wie sich der Hengst an den verdorrten Obstbäumen in Kirgus Garten gütlich tat. Die Stute war nicht zu sehen. Fürst Bradwen schmunzelte immer noch über das verblüffte Gesicht seiner Tochter.

„Als Marek mir von dem Pferd erzählte, hatte ich sofort den Verdacht, es sei jemand aus dem Westen gekommen, aber ich konnte es trotzdem nicht so ganz glauben. Ich redete mir lieber ein, du wollest dich vor der Reise in die Stadt drücken. Dann kamst du mit dem Schimmel angeritten, und ich war plötzlich sicher, dass Besuch aus dem Westen gekommen war. Als ich deinen jungen Freund gesehen habe, wurde mir klar, dass Kirgus Geschichten tatsächlich wahr sein müssen. Dass er kein Mensch ist wäre auch offensichtlich, wenn er nicht gerade ein absolut tödliches Gift überlebt hätte. Schon allein sein Aussehen hat mir verraten, dass er ein Elb sein muss. Nun, verrätst du mir jetzt, wer er ist?"

Anarya wollte antworten, aber in dem Moment trabte die Stute vom nächstgelegenen Dünenkamm herab zu ihr und stupste sie mit dem Kopf an. Die junge Frau wollte sie abwehren, aber da packte das Pferd ihren Ärmel mit den Zähnen und zerrte daran. Der Fürst sprang angriffsbereit auf, aber Anarya wehrte ab.

„Nein, Vater, lass nur! Es sieht aus, als wolle sie, dass ich ihr folge."

Sie stand auf und die Stute liess los und trabte zur Zisterne hinüber. Dort wartete sie, bis Anarya und ihr Vater bei ihr angelangt waren. Bradwen blickte das Tier neugierig an.

„Sie will uns zeigen, dass ein Tier in der Zisterne liegt. Oder will sie einfach nur, dass wir Wasser für sie hochpumpen? Du musst warten, Mädchen, Marek holt schon Wasser für euch zwei!"

Aber Anarya schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte die Taschen bemerkt, die hinter der Zisterne im Gebüsch lagen. Rasch war sie dort und betrachtete das Durcheinander. Es waren Packtaschen, wie sie Tiruial einst schon auf seiner schwarzen Stute Sirrah verwendet hatte. Beide Taschen waren offen, und ein Haufen von Kleidern, Decken, Beuteln und Lederstücken lag am Boden verstreut. Ausserdem hatte es im Sand überall Schleifspuren.

„Vater, sieh dir das mal an! Jemand hat sein Gepäck durchsucht!"

Bradwen blickte an ihr vorbei zu der Düne, die hinter ihr lag. Anarya folgte seinem Blick und sah jetzt auch die Spuren, die hinter dem Dünenkamm verschwanden. Die Stute wieherte leise und trabte an ihnen vorbei, den Spuren entlang. Dann hielt sie inne und scharrte nervös.

„Sie will, dass wir ihr folgen. Vielleicht war der Elb nicht alleine, und der zweite liegt irgendwo in der Wüste."

Bradwen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hoffen wir, dass dem nicht so ist. Elben mögen zäh sein, aber die Nacht hat er nicht überstanden, falls er auch vergiftet wurde."

Er sah Anarya streng an.

„Ich will, dass du hier wartest. Ich werde nur auf die Düne klettern und gucken, ob irgendetwas zu sehen ist. Wenn nicht, komme ich zurück und werde dann mit Marek den Spuren folgen. Ich will nicht, dass du mitkommst. Warte hier, bis ich dir Bescheid sage!"

„Vater!"

Anarya wollte widersprechen, aber Bradwen blieb hart.

„Bleib hier! Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Dann folgte er dem Pferd, das sofort voraustrabte und auf dem Dünenkamm auf ihn wartete. Anarya sah den Fürsten oben ankommen und stehen bleiben. Einen Moment lang stand er reglos, dann hastete er die Düne hinab und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit erschien er wieder auf der Düne und winkte ihr zu.

„Bring Wasser, eine grosse Decke und ein Seil! Schnell!"

Die junge Frau rannte sofort zurück zum Haus. Rasch hatte sie den Wasserschlauch an sich genommen, der am Sattel ihres Kamels befestigt war. Dann nahm sie eine der Decken und das Seil an sich, die neben der Zisterne am Boden lagen und hetzte zu ihrem Vater.

Als sie oben auf der Düne angelangt war, sah sie Fürst Bradwen im nächsten Dünental neben einer Gestalt kauern, die dort lang ausgestreckt am Boden lag. Die fuchsfarbene Stute stand ein wenig abseits und knabberte an einem Gestrüpp herum, das halb von Sand bedeckt dahinsiechte. Ihr Vater sah Anarya dort oben stehen und winkte sie zu sich.

„Komm her! Rasch!"

Sie folgte seinem Befehl und war gleich darauf neben ihm angelangt. Er riss ihr den Wasserschlauch aus der Hand, öffnete den Verschluss und träufelte behutsam Wasser auf die aufgesprungenen Lippen des Mannes, der am Boden lag. Dass dies kein Elb war, das war eindeutig, aber vielmehr konnte Anarya nicht erkennen. Es war ein junger Mann, vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre älter als sie. Er trug eine Art Rüstung aus hellem Leder und einen blauen Umhang. Um seinen Kopf waren blaue Tücher gewickelt; eines davon lag etwas abseits im Sand – offenbar hatte es als Schleier gedient und Bradwen hatte es weggerissen. Ausserdem lag dort auch noch ein Paar Packtaschen, die genau so aussahen, wie jene neben der Zisterne.

Ihr Vater verschloss den Wasserschlauch wieder und wandte sich an Anarya.

„Er ist ein Mann der Garde – du kennst die Lieder und Legenden, in denen von ihnen berichtet wird. Ich habe seit Jahren keinen mehr gesehen, und bestimmt nicht von so nah. Während des Kriegs haben sie ihre Verletzten und auch die Gefallenen immer mitgenommen. Sie kamen auf ihren weissen Kamelen aus dem Nichts geritten, kämpften und verschwanden wieder wie ein böser Traum. Zeitweise fragten wir uns damals, ob sie überhaupt lebendig seien, oder nur die Geister von gefallenen Kriegern. Der hier sieht mir allerdings lebendig aus. Gerade noch."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

Der Fürst zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiss nicht. Wassermangel, Hitze und Erschöpfung sind bestimmt mit schuld an seinem Zustand, aber wäre es nur das, so würde er trotz allem kämpfen wie eine Sandkatze, um uns zu entkommen. Stattdessen scheint man ihn nicht einmal richtig wecken zu können."

Er versuchte noch einmal, dem jungen Mann ein paar Tropfen Wasser einzuflössen und richtete sich dann ächzend auf.

„Versuchen wir, ihn zum Haus zu bringen. Gib mir das Seil, bitte."

Er nahm es Anarya aus der Hand, betrachtete es wohlgefällig und beugte sich dann wieder über den Ohnmächtigen. Anarya sah verblüfft, dass er den Mann an Händen und Füssen fesselte. Dabei rutschten die Ärmel des Mannes zurück, und sowohl der Fürst wie auch seine Tochter erstarrten.

„Was ist denn mit seinen Händen geschehen?"

Anaryas Stimme zitterte leicht, aber sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, als ihr Vater behutsam das Seil um die Handgelenke des Mannes schlang, wohl darauf bedacht, seine Hände nicht zu fest berühren oder gar zu verletzen. Bradwen gab nicht sofort Antwort. Stattdessen sah er sich die verkrümmten Finger und die verbrannten Handflächen erst einmal in aller Ruhe an.

„Was immer ihm passiert ist, es ist schon lange her und hat nichts mit seiner Ohnmacht zu tun. Die Verletzungen sind alt und schon lange vernarbt. Es sieht so aus, als wären es Verbrennungen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er dazu gekommen ist. Dieses Seil ist so leicht und so fein geflochten, dass es ihn wohl nicht schmerzen wird. Kirgu hat mir oft von elbischer Handwerkskunst erzählt, aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen ist doch noch etwas anderes. Laut ihr, ist so ein dünnes Elbenseil stärker als jedes Tau, das du in ganz Amarond findest."

„Aber weshalb fesselst du ihn überhaupt?"

Der Fürst zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist ein erstaunlicher Zufall, dass ich am selben Tag meines langen Lebens den ersten Elben und den ersten Gardisten aus der Nähe zu sehen bekomme. Fast würde ich meinen, dass es kein Zufall ist."

Er schnaubte belustigt und fuhr dann fort.

„Von den Elben habe ich bisher noch nichts Schlechtes gehört, von den Gardisten dagegen schon. Deshalb bin ich dafür, den Gardisten fürs erste zu fesseln - so lange, bis ich entweder mit ihm oder mit dem Elben habe sprechen können. Versteht er überhaupt unsere Sprache?"

Da Anarya nicht mehr über den Gardisten wusste als ihr Vater, nahm sie an, dass seine letzte Frage sich auf Tiruial bezogen hatte. Sie nickte.

„Er versteht unsere Sprache sehr gut und spricht sie auch fliessend. Mit dem Elben werden wir keine Verständigungsprobleme haben."

„Gut. Dann hilf mir jetzt bitte mit dem Gardisten."

Er nahm Anarya die Decke ab und breitete sie neben dem Bewusstlosen am Boden aus.

„Hilf mir ihn auf die Decke zu rollen. Wir können ihn darauf zu Kirgus Haus ziehen."

Mit vereinten Kräften rollten sie den jungen Mann auf die Decke, schlugen diese über ihm zusammen und zerrten ihn dann die Düne hinauf. Bradwen schleppte zusätzlich noch die Packtaschen mit. Es war harte Arbeit, und Anarya war froh, dass der Fremde nur so klein und drahtig war. Einen Mann von der Grösse Mareks hätten sie wohl kaum den Steilhang hinauf gebracht. Obschon sie nicht gerade behutsam mit ihm umgingen, schien nichts den jungen Soldaten wecken zu können.

Oben auf der Düne angelangt atmeten Anarya und ihr Vater erst einmal tief durch und machten sich dann an den Abstieg. Auf halbem Weg rannte das Pferd an ihnen vorbei und liess sie in einer Staubwolke zurück.

„Elende Biester", hustete Anaryas Vater. „Ein Kamel würde niemals so viel Sand aufwirbeln!"

Anarya bemerkte jedoch, dass er lächelte.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, aber schliesslich hatten sie den Gardisten in Kirgus Hütte geschleppt, und ihm dort am Boden ein Lager bereitet. Tiruial belegte das einzige Bett im Haus, und ihm ging es immer noch bedeutend schlechter als dem jungen Soldaten. Ausserdem war Tiruial kein Fremder, und er war bestimmt auf ihrer Seite, was man von dem jungen Soldaten nicht sicher wissen konnte. Schliesslich hatte laut dem Fürsten noch niemand mit einem Gardisten gesprochen. Als sie den jungen Mann neben dem Bett auf eine Decke gelegt hatten, löste der Fürst die Fesseln des Mannes und deutete dabei mit dem Kinn zur Türe.

„Geh, und hole eines von den Hemden, die bei der Zisterne am Boden liegen. Er ist kleiner als der Elb, seine Kleidung sollte ihm also mehr oder weniger passen. Ich werde ihm in der Zwischenzeit die Rüstung abnehmen."

Anarya gehorchte und verliess den Raum. Bei der Zisterne suchte sie die verstreut herumliegenden Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie zurück in die Packtaschen. Eine mehr oder weniger sauber aussehende Tunika aus hellgrauem Stoff, die am Kragen kunstvoll bestickt war, behielt sie zurück. Mit den Packtaschen über der Schulter und dem Kleidungsstück im Arm ging sie zum Haus, legte die Taschen auf die Sitzbank davor und trat dann ein.

Ihr Vater hatte dem Gardisten die Rüstung abgenommen und sie auf einen Schemel gelegt. Nun war er dabei, dem Mann sein schmutziges Untergewand auszuziehen und ihn auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Als Anarya eintrat, deutete er auf den Haufen auf dem Schemel.

„Leg mir das Hemd hin und nimm das Lederzeug auf dem Schemel mit nach draussen. Pass auf die Armschienen auf, die Klingen sind scharf und vermutlich vergiftet. Ich ziehe den Burschen nur rasch um und komme dann auch. Marek sollte bald mit dem Wasser hier sein, du könntest dich inzwischen um eine Mahlzeit kümmern."

Der Fürst beugte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder über den Fremden.

„Es ist seltsam, ich habe bisher keine Verletzung gefunden. Er ist halb verdurstet, aber sonst scheint ihm nichts zu fehlen. Ich kann nicht verstehen, weshalb er nicht wach zu kriegen ist."

Anarya nahm den Stapel Kleider vom Schemel und ging damit nach draussen. Dort setzte sie sich auf die Sitzbank neben die Packtaschen. Es war schon seltsam. Seit ihr Vater da war, liess sie sich nur herumkommandieren. Sie konnte zwar verstehen, dass er ihre Hilfe beim Umziehen des Gardisten nicht wollte, aber trotzdem kam sie sich überflüssig vor. Nun, sie konnte zumindest das Gepäck des Mannes durchsuchen. Vielleicht trug er ja etwas Wichtiges bei sich.

Als erstes widmete sich Anarya dem Kleiderbündel, das sie aus der Hütte mitgenommen hatte. Es waren ein Paar Hosen und ein Wams aus hellem, fast weissem Leder, das zwar recht dick aber trotzdem geschmeidig war. Dazu kamen zwei Lederkonstruktionen, die man offenbar an den Schultern des Wamses befestigen konnte, um Schulterpartie und Oberarme vor Hieben zu schützen. Dann fand Anarya auch die Armschienen, von denen ihr Vater gesprochen hatte. Sie sah nicht sofort, was für Klingen er gemeint hatte, aber als sie die unterarmlangen Röhren aus dunkelbraunem Leder genauer betrachtete, sah sie, dass an der Oberseite je drei lange, schmale Taschen aufgenäht waren. Das vordere Ende der Armschoner lief in eine Spitze aus und hatte zuvorderst eine Schlaufe, die man wohl über den Mittelfinger stülpte, um das Leder auf dem Handrücken festzuhalten. Von der Spitze bis zum hinteren Ende liefen schmale Lederstreifen, die mit den länglichen Taschen verbunden waren und offenbar zu irgendeinem Mechanismusgehörten, den Anarya aber nicht kannte und auch nicht zu betätigen vermochte. In den Taschen befand sich etwas Hartes, Unbiegsames, aber wenn man versuchte hineinzusehen, konnte man nur einen metallischen Schimmer erkennen. Da ihr Vater von Gift gesprochen hatte, hielt Anarya es für vernünftiger, die Armschienen fürs erste zur Seite zu legen und sich den anderen Dingen zu widmen.

Am Gürtel des Gardisten hingen mehrere kleine Beutel, eine hölzerne Flöte und ein Messer. Es war keine Waffe, sondern eher ein Werkzeug, denn die Klinge war kurz und schien nicht sehr scharf zu sein. Die Beutel enthielten Material zum Feuermachen, ein Essgeschirr und was man sonst noch zum Überleben brauchte. Interessant war ein weisser Lederbeutel, in dem sich seltsame violette Kristalle befanden; die kleinsten so gross wie ihr Fingernagel, der grösste Klumpen mit dem Umfang einer Männerfaust, aber einem Loch in der Mitte. Ausserdem enthielt der Beutel mehrere fingerlange, silberne Nadeln, und Anarya lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Eine solche Nadel hatte sie aus Tiruials Rücken geholt. Nun erklärte sich auch das geschnitzte Rohr, das sie erst für eine ungewöhnliche Flöte gehalten hatte. Ein Blasrohr! Wie hatte sie dieses Ding nur für eine Flöte halten können, wo doch der Mann offensichtlich seine Finger nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte.

Anarya legte auch diese Dinge zur Seite und widmete sich den Packtaschen. Ein kurzer Blick genügte, um zu sehen, dass dieses Gepäck nicht dem Gardisten sondern Tiruial gehörte. Die Taschen enthielten etwa dasselbe wie die Beutel an am Gürtel des Gardisten; dazu kam noch ein Packen mit Proviant, ein beinahe leerer Lederschlauch, in dem eine Flüssigkeit schwappte und ein kleiner Beutel mit Gold- und Silberstücken. Viele der Gegenstände trugen elbische Dekorationen.

Anarya überlegte. Offenbar war der Gardist halb verdurstet zu Kirgus Haus gekommen und hatte dort Tiruial gefunden. Anstatt dem Elben zu helfen, hatte er dessen Gepäck an sich genommen und hatte versucht, damit hinaus in die Wüste zu gehen. Aber warum war er nur so wenig weit gekommen?

Dann kam Anarya mit einem Schlag die Erkenntnis. Der Mann war am Verdursten gewesen. Es war nahe liegend, dass er sich als erstes um etwas zu Trinken kümmern würde. Anarya öffnete den halbleeren Behälter mit der Flüssigkeit und roch daran. Es war zehn Jahre her, aber sie erinnerte sich sofort wieder an den Geruch, den sie wahrnahm. Damals hatte Tiruial ihr und ihrem Bruder Tárion davon zu trinken gegeben, und sie waren eingeschlafen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass es ein Mittel sei, um Wunden zu behandeln, dass man es aber auch verwenden könne, um jemanden zu betäuben. Anarya musste unwillkürlich lachen. Sehr weit war der Dieb ja nicht gekommen. Sie erhob sich und öffnete die Tür zur Hütte einen Spalt.

„Vater? Ich weiss jetzt, was mit dem Gardisten los ist."

Sofort war ihr Vater bei ihr. Er schob sie sanft nach draussen und schloss die Türe hinter sich zu. Dann bedeutete er Anarya sich wieder hinzusetzen und liess sich neben ihr nieder.

„Du weisst, was mit ihm geschehen ist? Ich habe ihn untersucht – er hat keine Verletzungen ausser den verbrannten Händen. Im Grunde genommen scheint es ihm gut zu gehen, aber er ist nicht wach zu kriegen. Ich habe alles, was er als Waffe verwenden könnte aus seiner Reichweite entfernt und ihn an einen Bettpfosten gefesselt, so dass er nicht flüchten kann. Ich möchte wirklich zu gerne mit ihm reden, wenn er wach ist. Was ist also mit ihm?"

Anarya hielt ihm den Schlauch entgegen.

„Das hier ist ein elbisches Schlafmittel. Er hat es offenbar für ein normales Getränk gehalten, und da er am Verdursten war, hat er ohne lange nachzudenken davon getrunken. Der Behälter ist fast leer; falls er das alles ausgetrunken hat, wird er also recht lange schlafen. Sobald die Wirkung verflogen ist, sollte er aber aufwachen."

Bradwen sah seine Tochter an.

„Woher kennst du dieses Mittel und seine Wirkung? Hat dir das Kirgu gezeigt?"

Anarya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sagen wir, ich bin schon früher einmal einem Elben begegnet, und er wollte nicht, dass Tárion und ich ihm folgen. Das Mittel hat nämlich auch noch die Eigenschaft, dass es einen gewisse Dinge vergessen lässt. Tárion weiss nichts mehr von dieser Begegnung, und ich hätte wohl auch keine Ahnung mehr davon, wenn mich der Elb nicht selber daran erinnert hätte."

Bradwen unterbrach sie.

„Tárion ist schon seit Jahren weg. Wann sollte denn das gewesen sein? Ich meine, als Tárion zur Armee ging, warst du noch ein Kind."

„Ja, Vater, ich war wirklich noch ein Kind, damals. Es war vor zehn Jahren, und Tárion kam zu seiner letzten Hütezeit in die Berge, um mich abzulösen. Der Elb war gekommen, um Kirgu zu besuchen, und er übernachtete bei den Ziegen. Als er zurück in den Westen reiste, kam er noch einmal vorbei und ass mit Tárion und mir zu Abend. Dann hat er uns betäubt und ist gegangen. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich mich wieder an alles erinnerte, aber ich wusste noch, dass es etwas mit Kirgu zu tun hatte, und so ging ich bei ihr vorbei. So hat es dann angefangen, dass Kirgu mich ausgebildet hat."

Der Fürst nickte.

„Jetzt wird mir einiges klarer. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum Kirgu dir all diese Dinge erzählt hat. Es war derselbe, nicht wahr? Der Elb, der dort liegt und derjenige, dem du damals begegnet bist, ist ein und dieselbe Person, oder?"

Anarya nickte zögernd. „Ja, aber wieso…"

„Du hast mir selber gesagt, du seist ihm schon einmal begegnet, und du hast mir auch erklärt, er spreche fliessend unsere Sprache. Du kennst ihn also, und da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass ausser ihm noch andere Elben hierher kommen, muss er auch derjenige sein, der dir den Kräutertrank verabreicht hat. Aber..."

Er hielt inne.

„Hör mal! Marek kommt zurück. Lass uns nicht über diese Dinge reden, wenn er da ist. Ich möchte lieber von ihm erfahren, was er über die Gardisten weiss. Zu der Zeit, als sie sich das letzte Mal so weit in die Ebene herab wagten, war ich noch ein kleiner Junge. Das war während der Kriege mit den Nomaden aus dem Süden. Marek hat damals schon mitgekämpft. Ich weiss nur, dass die Garde uns geholfen hat, aber Marek kennt vielleicht noch ein paar Einzelheiten."

Und so sassen Vater und Tochter schliesslich schweigend nebeneinander auf der Sitzbank vor Kirgus Hütte und warteten auf Marek, der sichmit zwei Lastkamelennäherte,welche beide grosse Wasserschläuche auf dem Rücken trugen.


	21. Täter und Opfer

A/N: So, hier das nächste Kapitel. Langsam aber sicher nähern wir uns den Erklärungen, wer hier eigentlich was tut und warum...

Das Einhorn: Da dies ein sehr, sehr langes Kapitel war, habe ich es unterteilt. Deshalb musst du dich noch bis nächste Woche gedulden, bevor du die Ausreden Arayms zu hören kriegst ;-)

**Täter und Opfer**

Tiruial schlug die Augen auf. Er sah, dass er sich in einem Raum befand und in einem Bett lag. Über seinem Kopf baumelten an einem Deckenbalken verschiedene Kräuterbüschel, was ihn darauf schliessen liess, dass er es bis zu Kirgu geschafft hatte. Die Wunde am Rücken des Elben schmerzte leicht, aber es war auszuhalten. Tiruial wusste, dass er am unteren Ende des Bergpfads einen Pfeil abbekommen hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte das Geschoss einfach nur wehgetan, aber dann hatte er gemerkt, dass ihn Schwindel überkam, seine Muskeln sich schmerzhaft verkrampften und er kaum mehr atmen konnte. Der Pfeil musste vergiftet sein, mit einem Gift, das sehr schnell und sehr heftig wirkte. Kurz bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden war, hatte er seinem treuen Hengst Tilion einen Riemen um den Hals gebunden und sich daran festgeklammert. Er hatte sich bemüht, wach zu bleiben, bis sie bei Kirgus Haus angelangt waren, aber irgendwann setzte seine Erinnerung aus. Vage erinnerte er sich noch an eine verschleierte Gestalt, eine rothaarige Frau und einen bärtigen Mann, die sich abwechselnd über ihn gebeugt hatten, als er mit dem Fieber rang.

Tiruial versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber er war sehr schwach; so schwach, dass er es nicht einmal annähernd schaffte den Kopf zu heben. Sein Mund war trocken und sein Hals schmerzte entsetzlich. Tiruial fühlte, dass ihm vor Anstrengung der Schweiss ausbrach, aber es gelang nicht, sich aufzurichten. Sein Atem kam stossweise und wurde von einem unangenehmen, rasselnden Geräusch begleitet. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte in seiner Kehle und der Brust, so als ob er flüssiges Feuer atmen würde. Schliesslich gab Tiruial auf und liess sich ergeben zurück auf sein Lager sinken. Es würde schon jemand kommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Irgendwo in der Nähe waren die gleichmässigen Atemzüge eines Schlafenden zu vernehmen. Es war zwar hell im Raum, also offenbar Tag, aber wer auch immer dort lag, hatte wohl während der Nacht an seinem Bett gewacht. Tiruial erinnerte sich, dass während seiner Fieberträume immer jemand an seiner Seite gewesen war, seine Stirn gekühlt und beruhigend auf ihn eingeredet hatte. Wer auch immer das gewesen war, er hatte seinen Schlaf redlich verdient.

Tiruial fühlte sich mehr oder weniger ausgeruht, und da er zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt war, versuchte er mit Hilfe seiner scharfen Elbensinne mehr über seine Umgebung herauszufinden. Und tatsächlich konnte er draussen die Stimmen von drei Menschen ausmachen, zwei Männern und einer Frau. Er verstand nicht, was sie sagten, aber er hörte, dass sie sich in der Sprache Amaronds unterhielten. Er hatte es also wider Erwarten ein weiteres Mal geschafft, in den Osten zu gelangen.

---

Als Araym erwachte, fühlte er sich blendend. Er war zwar immer noch durstig, aber seine Kopfschmerzen und das Schwindelgefühl waren verschwunden. Einen Moment lang lag er noch da und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Er hatte einen Mann gesehen, der aus den Bergen herabgestiegen war und hatte auf ihn geschossen. Er hatte sein Ziel verfehlt und war dann von dem herannahenden Sandsturm eingeholt worden. Was dann geschehen war, wusste Araym nicht. Vage erinnerte er sich an einen endlosen Marsch durch die Wüste, an Durst und Schwäche, aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wo er jetzt sein mochte. Hatten ihn die Südwinde gefunden? Schliesslich schlug er die Augen auf und erstarrte. Dies war nicht die Sandfeste!

Araym erkannte, dass er sich in einem Haus befand, das ihn irgendwie an jenes von Kirgu Tammari erinnerte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war. Seufzend setzte er sich auf und wollte aufstehen, als ihn etwas unsanft zurückhielt. Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass er neben einem Bett am Boden lag, und dass seine Handgelenke am einen Eckpfosten des Möbelstückes festgebunden waren. Die Fesseln waren nicht besonders fest angezogen, und die Stricke waren lang genug, dass er sich aufrichten konnte, aber die Knoten waren so geknüpft, dass er sie unmöglich aufmachen konnte. Mit gesunden Händen wäre es kein Problem gewesen, sich zu befreien, aber für ihn war es unmöglich. Wie gemein!

Araym zerrte ärgerlich an den Fesseln, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sich die Haut an den Handgelenken aufschürfte. Der kurze Schmerz brachte ihn zur Vernunft. Er sah sich weiter um und entdeckte einen Krug und einen Becher auf einem Schemel neben sich. Vermutlich hatten diejenigen, die ihn gefangen genommen hatten, ihn just ausser Reichweite angebunden. Prüfend zog er an den Fesseln und streckte sich Richtung Krug. Er erreichte ihn tatsächlich! Araym musste unwillkürlich lachen. Einem Gefangenen in der Sandfeste wäre es wohl nicht so gut ergangen, jetzt wo Malak an der Macht war. Er zog den Krug zu sich hin und schnupperte misstrauisch an dessen Inhalt. Wasser? Es roch nach nichts, und so nahm er einen kleinen Schluck direkt aus dem Krug. Es schien tatsächlich Wasser zu sein. Vorsichtig trank er noch ein bisschen und stellte den Krug dann zurück. Er wusste, dass er beinahe verdurstet wäre und jetzt nicht allzu gierig trinken durfte, wenn er nicht krank werden wollte. Plötzlich lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Du wirst unvorsichtig, Junge", schalt er sich, und wandte sich ruckartig um.

Warum hatte man ihn auf den Boden gelegt und sorgfältig zugedeckt, wenn es im selben Raum ein Bett hatte? Er war nicht alleine! Als er aber die reglose Gestalt auf dem Bett liegen sah, entspannte er sich wieder. Wer auch immer das war, er sah nicht aus, als ob er ihm gefährlich werden könnte. Araym betrachtete das totenblasse Gesicht, dass von wirrem, schwarzem Haar umrahmt wurde, und nach und nach kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Der Reiter aus den Bergen! Er hatte auf ihn geschossen und ihn auch getroffen. Sie hatten es beide geschafft, Kirgus Haus zu erreichen, aber als Araym dort angekommen war, ging es dem Fremden schon sehr schlecht. Das Gift hatte länger gebraucht als sonst, aber so wie es aussah, hatte es schlussendlich doch gewirkt. Seltsamerweise tat es Araym fast leid, dass der Mann tot war. Als er ihn dort neben dem Pferd hatte hängen sehen, hatte er schon sein schlechtes Gewissen unterdrücken müssen, und jetzt fühlte er sich nicht viel besser.

Was geschehen war, nachdem er den Fremden und seine Pferde vor Kirgus Hütte wieder getroffen hatte, wusste Araym nicht genau. Er hatte versucht zum nächsten Dorf zu gelangen, um dort Wasser und Nahrung zu stehlen, aber offenbar war er nicht sehr weit gekommen. So wie es aussah, lag er hier nämlich wirklich in Kirgus Haus. Sie musste ihn und den Reiter gefunden haben. Vermutlich kannte sie den Mann, da sie ihn in ihrem Bett aufgebahrt hatte. Was ihn betraf, so wusste er nicht so recht, weshalb er gefesselt war. Nun, er war schon lange nicht mehr bei Kirgu gewesen, und Malak hatte dem Ruf der Südwinde nicht gerade gut getan.

Araym griff noch einmal nach dem Krug und nahm sich nun auch einen Becher. Da hörte er ein leises Geräusch. Ungläubig starrte er auf die vermeintliche Leiche auf dem Bett und ein erneuter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Der Mann hatte die Augen offen, und er sah ihn an. Er schien etwas zu wollen, denn seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber es war kein Ton zu vernehmen. Araym verstand auch so. Als Wüstenbewohner kannte er den Blick des Mannes und wusste, was er bedeutete. Der Fremde war durstig und wollte Wasser.

In Araym stritten sich die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle. Der Reiter war aus dem Westen gekommen; es war die Aufgabe der Südwinde, ihn zu töten. Er hatte auf ihn geschossen, und somit nur das getan, was er tun musste. Nun musste er die Sache nur noch zu Ende bringen.

Die Gesetze der Südwinde spulten sich in seinem Gehirn ab. Der eigene Tod zählte nicht, wenn er einem guten Zweck diente. Gut, er war hier gefangen, aber er konnte seine Aufgabe zu Ende bringen. Wer auch immer ihn gefesselt hatte, würde ihn nachher töten, aber das spielte keine Rolle – ein Südwind war lieber tot als gefangen, das hatten seine Lehrer immer gesagt.

Araym sah sich um. Seine Waffen waren natürlich verschwunden. Es gab kein Messer, nichts was ihm hätte dienen können. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Wasserkrug und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

---

Tiruial wartete lange, bis er hörte, wie sich die Atemzüge des Schlafenden veränderten. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann hörte er, wie sich etwas neben ihm bewegte. Das Bett, in dem er lag, schwankte erst leicht, und dann ein paar Mal recht heftig. Er hörte ein leises Zischen, das sich wie ein Fluch anhörte. Dann erschien eine Gestalt in seinem Blickfeld. Tiruial sah einen Wust von rotbraunem Haar über einem dunkelgrauen Seidenhemd mit elbischen Stickereien. Seinem Seidenhemd! Wer war das? Tiruials scharfe Augen erblickten nun auch die Stricke, die von den Händen des Unbekannten wegführten. So wie es aussah, war der Mann an einen Eckpfosten seines Bettes gefesselt. Offenbar hatte er vorher versucht, sich loszureissen, was die Erschütterungen ausgelöst hatte. Der Mann strich um den Wasserkrug wie der Fuchs um den ausgelegten Köder. Schliesslich trank er direkt aus dem Krug und stellte ihn dann wieder hin. Tiruials eigene Kehle war ausgetrocknet, aber zum einen wusste er nicht, ob dieser Mann Freund oder Feind war, und zum anderen war er so oder so zu schwach, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Plötzlich fuhr der Mann ruckartig herum und blickte ihn an. Tiruial reagierte nicht. Erst einmal abwarten, was der andere wollte, dann konnte er sich immer noch bemerkbar machen. Nach einer Weile entspannte sich der unbekannte Mann. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wandte sich dann noch einmal zu dem Krug. Tiruial hörte, dass er jetzt Wasser in einen Becher füllte. Für ihn? Nein, der Mann hatte eher reagiert, als würde er ihn für tot halten. Nun, dann musste er sich eben bemerkbar machen. Tiruial versuchte zu sprechen, aber er brachte nur ein heiseres Krächzen über die Lippen. Das genügte, um den Mann erneut herumfahren zu lassen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Tiruial versuchte, den Fremden um Wasser zu bitten. Er brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen, aber der andere schien zu verstehen. Sein Blick war unergründlich als er den Becher nahm und sich Tiruial zuwandte.

War da eine Spur von Mitleid zu sehen? Oder sogar eine Art Bitte um Entschuldigung? Dann verengten sich seine Augen plötzlich zu schmalen Schlitzen und blitzten gefährlich auf. Sein Körper spannte sich an, wie der eines Raubtieres auf dem Sprung. Gleich darauf biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Sein Gesicht zeigte Verwirrung. Tiruial bemerkte, dass der Fremde offenbar einen Kampf mit sich selber austrug und er wartete gespannt, was geschehen würde.

Schliesslich stellte der junge Mann den Becher wieder hin griff nach dem Krug. Er trank noch einmal daraus und schüttete dann seinen Inhalt auf den Boden. Was sollte das? Was auch immer es zu bedeuten hatte, es war nichts Gutes, da war sich Tiruial sicher. Hilflos sah er zu, wie der Mann ihm die Decke wegzog, und den Krug darin einwickelte. Dann verschwand er aus dem Blickfeld des Elben. Ein dumpfer Laut, ein Rascheln und ein leises Klirren, dann stand der Mann plötzlich wieder vor ihm. Er hielt eine Tonscherbe in der Hand, die von dem Krug stammte. Tiruial sah, dass die Hand, die die Scherbe hielt völlig verkrüppelt war. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, ihm die Scherbe wegzunehmen, wenn er sich nur hätte bewegen können. Tiruial sah das kalte Glitzern in den Augen des Mannes und er wollte um Hilfe rufen, aber er brachte immer noch keinen Laut über seine Lippen.

Dann spürte er den Druck der Scherbe an seiner Kehle und schloss die Augen. So war denn seine Mission gescheitert. Es war von Anfang an unwahrscheinlich gewesen, dass er Erfolg haben würde, und es war nur ein bisschen bitterer, weil er einen Moment lang wirklich gedacht hatte, er würde es schaffen.

Der Druck der Scherbe verstärkte sich, und Tiruial fühlte einen leichten Schmerz und dann, wie etwas seinen Hals hinunter lief. Er reagierte nicht darauf, hielt die Augen geschlossen und wartete. Er war nur ein Halbelb – würde er bald in Mandos Hallen erwachen, oder war ihm das ungewisse Schicksal der Sterblichen bestimmt?

Dann verschwand die Scherbe plötzlich von seiner Kehle. Einen Augenblick später fühlte er einen Becher an seinen Lippen, und er hörte eine leise, heisere Stimme.

„Ich weiss nicht ob du mich verstehst, Fremder, aber ich werde dir trotzdem sagen, dass ich nicht weiss, was ich hier eigentlich tue. Du solltest längst tot sein – das Gift der Blasrohrpfeile wirkt schnell und tödlich. Ich weiss nicht, weshalb du es überlebt hast, aber es gibt mir zu denken. Wäre ich noch ein Gardist der Südwinde, müsste ich dich jetzt endgültig töten, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich noch einmal in die Wüste zurückkehren werde. Trink jetzt, ich werde dir nichts tun."

Und Tiruial nippte vorsichtig von dem Wasser. Er war zu schwach, um zu trinken, und er wusste, dass er sich auf keinen Fall verschlucken durfte, da sein Körper wohl selbst zu kraftlos zum Husten wäre.

Als ob der junge Mann seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, verschwand der Becher von seinen Lippen, und stattdessen fühlte er, wie ihn kräftige Arme packten und aufrichteten. Ein Kissen wurde ihm in den Rücken gestopft, und dann liess ihn der seltsame Bursche in eine halbaufgerichtete Lage zurücksinken. Tiruial bemerkte, dass er wieder nach dem Becher griff. Als er sich erneut über ihn beugte, sah er ihn sich genauer an. Er war wirklich noch recht jung, aber älter als Tiruial auf den ersten Blick geschätzt hatte. Er hatte zu lange unter alterslosen Elben gelebt, als dass er sich auf ein genaues Alter hätte festlegen können, aber seiner Meinung nach zählte der Mann noch nicht ganz dreissig Sommer.

Wie er richtig gesehen hatte, trug er die elbische Tunika, die Tiruial in Bruchtal bekommen hatte, um darin an offiziellen Anlässen teilzunehmen. Das Kleidungsstück war ihm zu gross, was Tiruial erstaunte, da die Männer der Menschen sonst meist stämmiger gebaut waren als Elben. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund, dass er das Alter des anderen falsch eingeschätzt hatte. In dem übergrossen Hemd und mit dem wirren Haar, das ihm auf allen Seiten vom Kopf abstand, wirkte er fast kindlich. Tiruial bemerkte nun auch das ungewöhnliche, blaugoldene Amulett, das der Mann um den Hals trug. Es war eine leicht abgeflachte Kugel an einem dünnen Lederband. Auf dem Anhänger war eine sich aufbäumende Raubkatze zusehen. Wenn sich Tiruial richtig erinnerte, war dies das Wappenzeichen von Farad, aber die Machart des Schmuckstückes erinnerte auf verblüffende Weise an die Schmiedekunst Númenors.

Tiruial hob den Blick und betrachtete das Gesicht seines Gegebübers. Es war hager, scharf gezeichnet und von jahrelanger Wüstensonne dunkel und wettergegerbt. Die schmalen Augen waren von einem stechenden Blau. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und der Unbekannte verzog einen Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich weiss gut, wie schwierig es ist, im Liegen zu trinken. Als mir vor zehn Jahren ein anderer von deiner Art in den Bergen entkommen ist, hatte ich lange genug Zeit, das zu erfahren. Ich scheine einfach Pech mit euch Westlingen zu haben. Der erste kostete mich meine Hände, und der zweite nun meinen Posten bei den Südwinden. Ich hoffe schwer, dass mir kein dritter über den Weg läuft, das würde ich wohl nicht überleben."

Tiruial hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Mann redete, aber er trank dankbar, als ihm dieser noch einmal den Becher an die Lippen hielt. Nach ein paar Schlucken wurde der Becher wieder weggenommen.

„Du darfst nicht zu viel trinken. Dein Körper ist zu schwach, um grössere Mengen an Wasser aufnehmen zu können, von Nahrung ganz zu schweigen. Es wäre am Besten für dich, wenn du noch ein bisschen schlafen würdest. Dich erwarten grosse Schmerzen, wenn dein Körper anfängt, das Gift abzubauen."

Tiruial, der sich nach dem Trinken ein wenig besser fühlte, schaffte es tatsächlich zu sprechen, wobei er über seine krächzende Stimme erschrak. Sein Hals schmerzte so sehr, das jedes Wort eine Qual war.

„Woher weisst du so viel über dieses Gift?"

Der junge Mann erstarrte und er runzelte die Stirn. Für einen Augenblick hatte Tiruial Angst, er hätte einen Fehler gemacht, danach zu fragen, aber dann bekam er tatsächlich eine Antwort.

„Vor zehn Jahren habe ich angefangen mit dem Blasrohr zu schiessen. Das Gift, das wir verwenden, ist tödlich, aber man kann seinen Körper daran gewöhnen. Mit meinen Händen war ich anfangs so ungeschickt, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass ich mich an meinen eigenen Pfeilen verletzen würde. So habe ich angefangen, das Gift zu mir zu nehmen, erst stark verdünnt, dann immer konzentrierter, und immer zusammen mit dem Gegenmittel. Wenn ich mich heute mit einem meiner Pfeile verletze, führt das nur zu einer kleinen Entzündung. Ein Treffer, wie du ihn abbekommen hast, würde mich allerdings wohl immer noch sehr krank machen. Aus der Zeit, als ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, weiss ich sehr gut, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man dieses Gift im Körper hat. Und ich hatte nie solche Mengen zu verarbeiten, wie es dir bevorsteht."

Tiruial wurde müde, aber dieser Mann war ungewöhnlich, und wer weiss, ob er noch einmal so frei von sich erzählen würde, wenn er Zeit hatte, ein wenig über seine Situation nachzudenken. Vermutlich redete er im Moment nur so viel, weil er sich selber nicht so ganz im Klaren war, was aus ihm werden sollte. Also raffte er sich zu einer weiteren Frage auf.

„Du warst es, der auf mich geschossen hat, nicht wahr?"

Der andere senkte den Kopf, hob ihn dann aber wieder und blickte ihn trotzig an.

„Ja, ich habe auf dich geschossen. Ich habe dich gesehen, als du den Bergpfad hinab kamst, kurz vor dem Sandsturm. Du hast mich an jemanden erinnert, und deshalb habe ich den anderen nichts gesagt. Vor zehn Jahren ist mir jemand wie du entkommen, und dafür hat einer von uns sein Leben, drei ihr Augenlicht und ich meine Hände verloren. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich das wiederholt, und deshalb bin ich alleine zurückgekommen, um dich zu töten. Als du dann weggeritten bist, dachte ich, ich hätte dich verfehlt. Wie konntest du mit dem Gift im Körper nur noch so weit kommen?"

Er bekam keine Antwort, denn Tiruial war nun so erschöpft, dass er kurz davor stand, wieder einzuschlafen. Vage bekam er noch mit, dass er wieder flach hingelegt und zugedeckt wurde. Dann hörte er nur noch von weit her die Stimme des Mannes.

„Schlaf nur so lange du kannst. Du wirst bald genug alle Kraft brauchen, die du jetzt noch sammeln kannst."

---

Araym wartete, bis der Reiter schlief. Das kurze Gespräch hatte den Fremden sehr angestrengt, und er atmete flach und hastig, von ungesunden Pfeifgeräuschen begleitet. Araym fühlte erneut, wie sich sein schlechtes Gewissen regte, und er strich dem Mann behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem fiebrigheissen Gesicht. Irgendetwas an ihm kam ihm seltsam vor, aber Araym kam nicht darauf, was es war, abgesehen davon, dass er einen tödlichen Giftangriff überlebt hatte. Er musste von weither kommen, denn er sah anders aus, als alle Menschen, die Araym je gesehen hatte.

Schliesslich beugte er sich über den Schlafenden hinweg ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Es war früher Abend, und die Sonne stand schon tief. Draussen standen zwei Männer bei einer Gruppe von Kamelen, die am Gartenzaun angebunden waren. Sie waren dabei, die Tiere abzuladen, und Araym erkannte Wasserschläuche und einen Beutel, aus dem ein langes Brot herausragte, wie es die Bauern Amaronds buken.

Eine Frauenstimme rief etwas, und einer der Männer antwortete, aber Araym konnte nicht verstehen, worum es ging. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Türe zum Zimmer, und Araym fuhr herum. Eine junge, rothaarige Frau trat ein und schob die Türe mit dem Fuss hinter sich zu. In der einen Hand hielt sie eine kleine Schüssel, in der anderen zwei Teller, und unter den Arm hatte sie einen Krug geklemmt. Aus der Schüssel dampfte es, und Araym nahm den Geruch von Gelbwurz war. Als die Frau sah, dass er wach war, zuckte sie zusammen, und der Krug unter ihrem Arm geriet ins Rutschen. Araym sprang hinzu und wollte ihn ihr abnehmen, bevor er zu Boden fiel.

Dummerweise hatte er für einen Moment die Fesseln vergessen. Durch die hastige Bewegung strafften sich diese so ruckartig an, dass er zurückgerissen wurde, das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft am Boden landete. Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, und wollte gerade kräftig fluchen, als er das entsetzte Gesicht der jungen Frau sah. Sie hatte offenbar gedacht, er wolle sie angreifen. Klirrend zersprang der Krug am Boden, und Milch breitete sich in einer langsam wachsenden Pfütze aus. Araym schluckte die Bemerkung herunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag und rutschte stattdessen zurück, bis sein Rücken an die Wand stiess. Dann hob er langsam beide Hände in einer Geste, die friedlich wirken sollte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ich habe dir nur den Krug abnehmen wollen und dabei die Fesseln vergessen. Tja, jetzt ist es zu spät für den Krug. Tut mir leid, ich war wohl ein bisschen ungeschickt."

Die Frau entspannte sich ein wenig und stellte behutsam das restliche Geschirr auf den Schemel neben dem Bett, wobei sie den Wasserkrug und den Becher zur Seite schob. Dann blickte sie scheu zu Araym, und ihm fiel auf, wie bewusst sie es vermied, seine immer noch erhobenen Hände anzusehen. Rasch senkte er sie, um ihr den Anblick zu ersparen. Die junge Frau lächelte entschuldigend.

„Mir tut es leid. Ich habe mich nur furchtbar erschrocken, als Ihr so plötzlich auf mich zugesprungen seid. Ich dachte, ihr würdet beide noch schlafen."

Dabei warf sie einen Blick auf den Elben, der reglos im Bett lag. Er sah wieder aus wie tot, und Araym bemerkte, dass die junge Frau dasselbe dachte. Zögernd ging sie zu dem Schlafenden hin und beugte sich über ihn. Er sah ihre Erleichterung, als sie feststellte, dass er noch atmete, und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich kenne dieses Gift. Es wütet nicht mehr in seinem Körper, und er ist über den Berg. Eigentlich sollte er es überstehen, wenn er die Schmerzen aushält, die ihn noch erwarten, wenn sein Körper die Reste des Giftes abbaut."

Bevor die Frau etwas erwidern konnte, ging die Türe erneut auf, und ein älterer Mann trat ein. Er sah, dass Araym wach war und schob das Mädchen rasch hinter sich. Wieder hob Araym die Hände langsam hoch.

„Ich werde nichts tun. Sagt Ihr mir, weshalb ich gefangen bin?"

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Schlafenden und trat dann auf Araym zu. Mit ein, zwei kurzen Handgriffen hatte er die Knoten um das Bett gelöst und hielt nun das eine Ende der Fesseln in der Hand. Er nickte Araym zu.

„Gehen wir nach draussen und reden wir."

Araym wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er nur ein viel zu grosses Hemd trug, und dass seine Kleidung verschwunden war. Er errötete leicht, als er die junge Frau ansah und wandte sich dann an den Mann, der seine Fesseln hielt.

„Was ist mit meinen Sachen?"

„Später. Jetzt werden wir erst zusammen reden, und dann werden wir entscheiden, was weiter geschieht."

Dann wandte er sich an die Frau.

„Lass den Elben schlafen und komm mit nach draussen. Und nimm einen Teller für den Gardisten mit – wenn der Junge hier brav antwortet, bekommt er vielleicht sogar ein Abendessen."


	22. Verhör

A/N: Es ist so sommerlich heiss, dass ich mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden kann, das nächste Kapitel über die Kargai zu überarbeiten, das meine Beta-Leserin mir zugeschickt hat. Da passt doch der Osten mit seiner Wüstenlandschaft irgendwie besser... Zum Glück habe ich noch ein paar Kapitel aus dem Osten, bevor es mit Sijn weitergeht :)

das Einhorn: Keine Angst, die Kargai kommen schon wieder vor. Aber zum einen ist es mir wirklich zu warm, um mich auf diese kalte Berglandschaft einstimmen zu können, und zum anderen muss Tiruial erst noch einiges erzählen, bevor Sijn wieder vorkommt.

**Verhör**

Kurz darauf sassen sie draussen an Kirgus altem Holztisch, den die Männer im Geräteschuppen gefunden hatten. In der Mitte des Tisches stand eine Schüssel, aus der es dampfte. Araym sass auf einer der beiden Sitzbänke, mit dem Rücken zur Hauswand. Rechts von ihm sass der ältere der beiden Männer, links die junge Frau und ihm gegenüber derjenige, der ihn hinausgebracht hatte. Er hatte seine Fesseln gelöst und dann seine Hände hinter dem Rücken wieder zusammengebunden.

Diesmal sassen die Stricke fester, und das andere Ende war so um die Sitzfläche der Bank geschlungen, dass er gerade aufgerichtet dasitzen musste, um den Druck auf die Handgelenke nicht ins Unerträgliche zu steigern. Zweifellos hatte dieser Mann nicht zum ersten Mal jemanden gefesselt, und ebenso zweifellos würde dies hier nicht sein erstes Verhör werden. Doch anstatt Fragen zu stellen, erhob er sich erst einmal und schöpfte gelassen vier Schalen voll mit Reis. Anschliessend füllte er ebenso ruhig vier Krüge mit Wasser, stellte einen davon vor Araym hin und lehnte sich dann zurück. Das Verhör konnte beginnen.

„Mein Name ist Bradwen von Fenring. Ich bin der Fürst dieses Gebietes und werde Euch jetzt entsprechend den Gesetzen des Landes Amarond ein paar Fragen stellen. Es liegt bei Euch, ob dieses Verhör so förmlich bleiben wird, oder ob Ihr später Euer Abendbrot mit uns zusammen einnehmen werdet. Bevor wir nun zur Tat schreiten, möchte ich Euch noch die anderen Anwesenden vorstellen. Marek hier, ist der Verwalter meines Guts. Zu Eurer Linken sitzt Anarya, meine Tochter. Ihr habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass wir zu Kirgu Tammaris Hütte gekommen sind. Ohne sie wäre hier wohl wochenlang niemand vorbeigekommen. Nun würde ich gerne auch Euren Namen erfahren, Gardist."

Araym sah den Fürsten offen an.

„Ich werde Eure Fragen beantworten, sofern sie meine Person betreffen. Über die Garde kann ich Euch dagegen keinerlei Auskunft erteilen."

Bradwen von Fenring nickte und wiederholte dann seine Frage.

„Euer Name?"

„Araym."

Ein Schatten von Ärger huschte über das Gesicht des Fürsten. Seine Stimme klang gereizt, als er weitersprach.

„Ihr wolltet die Fragen, welche Eure Person betreffen, beantworten. Dazu gehört meiner Meinung nach auch der ganze Name. Ich wiederhole also noch einmal: Wie heisst ihr und woher kommt ihr?"

Marek sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, und der Fürst nickte ihm ärgerlich zu.

„Was ist, Marek?"

Der Verwalter räusperte sich nervös bevor er zu reden begann.

„Ich weiss nicht viel über die Gardisten, aber in den Nomadenkriegen hat man uns erzählt, ihr Name bestehe aus einem Rufnamen und einem zweiten, der sie einer Einheit zuordne. In dem Fall beliess er es entweder bei seinem Rufnamen, weil er seine Einheit nicht nennen wollte, oder weil er im Moment keiner Einheit angehört."

Der Fürst blickte nun wieder zu Araym.

„Ist das so?"

Araym nickte.

„Euer Verwalter hat Recht. Unsere Namen sind tatsächlich auf diese Weise zusammengesetzt, und ich habe Euch bewusst nur meinen Rufnamen genannt. Es ist wirklich so, dass ich keiner Einheit mehr angehöre, und dass ich es nicht für nötig halte, den Namen meiner alten Einheit zu nennen. Wenn ihr unbedingt mehr hören wollt als ‚Araym', dann kann ich mich Euch als Araym, Sarnas Sohn vorstellen, wie es in Farad gebräuchlich ist."

Bradwen von Fenring entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher. Ihr stammt also aus Farad?"

„Ich wurde in Farad geboren, Fürst, aber ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben in Amarond verbracht."

„Sarne, hiess so nicht einer der Könige Farads? Soweit ich weiss, darf man in Farad nur königliche Namen tragen, wenn man selber von Adel ist."

Araym lächelte bitter.

„Ich sagte nicht Sarne, sondern Sarna. Sie war meine Mutter. Ja, sie war eine Königin – die Königin der Huren im Hafenviertel von Satar-Ai. Entsprechend ihrem Beruf habe ich auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer mein Vater ist. Daher Araym, Sohn von Sarna. Adel? Das hoffte meine Mutter auch, als sie mit mir schwanger ging. Sie wurde damals von einem Adligen ausgehalten und hoffte, diesen erpressen zu können. Nun, als ich dann zur Welt kam, war so viel offensichtliches Shadri-Blut in mir, dass sie den Traum von einem reichen Vater vergessen konnte."

Die anderen am Tisch waren mehr oder weniger schockiert, wie Araym amüsiert feststellte. Der Fürst schien entrüstet zu sein, dass er vor seiner Tochter so gesprochen hatte. Nun, er hätte das Verhör auch ohne ihre Anwesenheit durchführen können. Der alte Verwalter sah interessiert aus, so als ob er sich bereits fragte, wie Araym von Farad aus zu den Gardisten gekommen sei. In den Augen der jungen Frau dagegen las Araym Erschrecken und Mitleid. Er beschloss, mit seiner Geschichte noch ein wenig fortzufahren.

„In Amarond gibt es eine Redensart. ‚Das kommt mir so gelegen wie dem Quacksalber der Furunkel auf der Nase.' In Farad lautet dieselbe Redensart ein wenig anders: ‚Das kommt mir so gelegen wie der Hure das Kind.' So etwa ging es meiner Mutter. Sie konnte mich nicht brauchen, vor allem nicht, wo sie mich nicht einmal zu erpresserischen Zwecken nutzen konnte. So kam ich dann mit etwa acht Jahren nach Amarond und zu den Gardisten, wie Ihr sie nennt."

Der Fürst schmunzelte.

„Und wie nennt Ihr sie, Araym?"

Araym schüttelte den Kopf, wirkte aber auch belustigt.

„Nein, Fürst. Ich sagte schon, dass ich nicht über meine Leute reden werde. Ich kann Euch sagen, dass wir uns selber als Südwinde bezeichnen, aber mehr werde ich nicht verraten. Nun, ich kam also als Kind zu den Südwinden und war seitdem einer von ihnen."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Anarya eine Frage stellen wollte, aber der Fürst machte eine abwehrende Bewegung mit der Hand und wandte sich seinerseits an den Gefangenen.

„Ihr gehört im Moment keiner Einheit an, sagtet ihr. Weshalb nicht? Hat das etwas damit zu tun, dass ihr halbtot in der Wüste lagt?"

Araym zögerte. Jetzt musste er gut aufpassen, was er sagte.

„Während des letzten Sandsturms ist etwas geschehen, was der Patrouille, der ich angehörte, grosse Schwierigkeiten hätte machen können. Um dies zu verhindern, versuchte ich das Problem auf eigene Faust zu lösen. Ich versagte und beschloss daraufhin, die Südwinde zu verlassen."

Bradwen von Fenring unterbrach ihn.

„Wartet einen Augenblick! Ihr wart fast Euer ganzes Leben bei diesen Südwinden, und dann wollt Ihr sie wegen eines einzigen Misserfolgs verlassen? Verzeiht, wenn ich das etwas unglaubwürdig finde."

Araym senkte den Kopf. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er antwortete und seine Antwort kam leise aber mit fester Stimme.

„Es war nicht mein erster Misserfolg. Der erste kostete mich meine Hände. Ich wollte nicht für etwas sterben, von dem ich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz und gar überzeugt war."

Der junge Mann hielt inne und blickte die Anwesenden der Reihe nach an. Er schien nachzudenken, und der Fürst wartete geduldig ab, bis Araym zögernd fortfuhr.

„Ich weiss nicht recht, aber wenn ich dazu noch etwas sagen soll, wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn der Verletzte in der Hütte auch mithören würde. Diese ganze Sache hat viel mit ihm zu tun. Aber wenn ich darf, möchte ich Euch nun meinerseits eine Frage stellen: Was ist mit Kirgu Tammari? Wo ist sie?"

Bradwen von Fenring blickte ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Das schwarze Fieber hat sie genommen. Woher kanntet ihr sie?"

Araym senkte den Kopf und schien die Nachricht von Kirgus Tod erst verarbeiten zu müssen. Dann riss er sich zusammen und gab Antwort.

„Es schmerzt mich, von Kirgus Tod zu erfahren. Ich kannte sie nicht sehr gut, aber ich schätzte sie sehr. Warum ich sie kannte, würde ich jedoch lieber in Anwesenheit des Verletzten erklären."

Der Fürst stimmte nach kurzem Überlegen zu.

„Eine Frage noch. Der Mann in der Hütte wurde von einem Egur getroffen, einem Giftpfeil, wie sie die Garde in den Nomadenkriegen verwendet hat. Was wisst ihr darüber?"

Araym biss nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum, bevor er antwortete.

„Was ich über diesen bestimmten Egur weiss, möchte ich ebenfalls in Anwesenheit des Verletzten erzählen. Was diese Waffe im Allgemeinen betrifft, so weiss ich darüber sehr gut Bescheid, und ich werde Euch auch gerne Eure Fragen beantworten."

Bevor der Fürst darauf eingehen konnte, hatte Anarya schon die erste Frage gestellt.

„Wie können wir dem Verletzten helfen? Wie können wir ihn behandeln?"

Araym bemühte sich, einen zuversichtlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen.

„Ich weiss nicht ganz, wie er es geschafft hat, aber er hat das Gift in seinem Körper besiegt. Er wird es wohl überleben, aber ihn erwarten schreckliche Qualen. Seine Glieder sind schwach, und jede Bewegung wird mit entsetzlichen Schmerzen verbunden sein, bis sein Körper das Gift abgebaut hat. Was seine Behandlung betrifft, so kann man nicht viel tun; er muss sich einfach bewegen, sobald er die Kraft dazu hat. Je eher er aufstehen und herumgehen kann, desto schneller wird seine Genesung voran schreiten."

Die junge Frau nickte.

„Ich werde ihm ein Schmerzmittel zubereiten, damit er nicht so leiden muss."

Sie wollte aufstehen, aber Araym rief sie zurück.

„Normale Schmerzmittel wirken nicht. Sie werden ihm seine Kraft nicht zurückgeben. Es gibt nur eines, was ihm seine Gesundung erleichtern kann. Ich kann es Euch zeigen, dafür bräuchte ich allerdings meinen Gürtel."

Der Fürst nickte Anarya zu.

„Bring ihn her. Wir werden uns ansehen, was der Gardist meint."

Anarya stand vom Tisch auf und ging zu dem Haufen neben der Türe, wo man Arayms Ausrüstung hingelegt hatte, als man sich zu Tisch setzte. Dort suchte sie nach dem Gürtel, während sich der Fürst an Marek wandte.

„Bind ihn los, so dass er essen kann."

Der Verwalter gehorchte, und Araym warf dem Fürsten einen dankbaren Blick zu. Langsam hatten seine Arme zu schmerzen angefangen. Doch Fürst Bradwen blieb ernst.

„Esst, Araym. Aber glaubt nicht, dass ihr frei seid. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Euch."

Araym nickte und beugte sich über die Schüssel, die man vor ihn hingestellt hatte. Er bemühte sich, nicht allzu gierig zu essen, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Das Eintopfgericht war gut und nahrhaft, und Araym genoss es. Reis wurde in Amarond oft gegessen, aber in der Sandfeste gab es ihn nur, wenn man eine Handelskarawane gestellt hatte, die dieses Getreide mit sich führte. Wie Araym wusste, brauchte Reis sehr viel Wasser, um zu wachsen, so dass sie sich in der Wüste mit genügsamerem Getreide begnügen mussten, das die Frauen der Südwinde mühsam heranzogen.

Endlich kam Anarya zurück. Sie war sehr sorgfältig mit Arayms Eigentum umgegangen, da sie sich keinesfalls an etwas Vergiftetem verletzen wollte. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die Warnung ihres Vaters, was die Armschienen des jungen Mannes betraf, von seinem Blasrohr und den dazugehörigen Nadeln ganz zu schweigen. Anarya setzte sich wieder an ihren alten Platz und legte den Gürtel zwischen ihrem Vater und Araym auf den Tisch. Der Gardist schob seine Schüssel zur Seite und wollte danach greifen, aber Fürst Bradwen kam ihm zuvor.

„Ihr erlaubt, dass ich da erst selber einen Blick darauf werfe."

Araym nickte ergeben, und der Fürst begann damit, die Beutel, welche am Gürtel hingen, einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen und den Inhalt auf dem Tisch auszubreiten. Als er zu dem weissen Beutel mit den Kristallen und den Silbernadeln kam, unterbrach ihn Araym bei seiner Arbeit.

„Vorsicht mit den Nadeln! Dies ist der Beutel, den ich brauche. Die Kristalle darin können in kochendem Wasser aufgelöst werden, was ein Mittel gegen das Gift ergibt."

Araym spürte die Spannung, die am Tisch herrschte. Die Leute hier wollten dem Verletzten helfen, aber sie trauten ihm nicht und wussten nicht, was er mit diesen Kristallen bezweckte. Und so beschloss Araym, ein Geheimnis preiszugeben, das er von Ajuur erfahren hatte. Er wusste nicht recht, warum er es tat, aber es schien ihm richtig, diesen Leuten zu helfen – schliesslich hatten sie ihn vor dem Verdursten gerettet. Solange er zurückdenken konnte, hatte er mit keinem Menschen ausser den Südwinden gesprochen, und er wusste nicht viel über die Bewohner Amaronds. Aber hier hatte er Wasser und Nahrung bekommen, man hatte ihn bisher höflicher behandelt, als es jeder Gefangene in der Sandfeste erhoffen konnte, und nun hatte man sogar seine Fesseln gelöst. Selbst der Mann, den er angeschossen hatte, war nicht wütend gewesen, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass Araym auf ihn geschossen hatte. Nein, Araym war kein Südwind mehr, und es wurde Zeit, dass er lernte, mit anderen Menschen umzugehen. 'Eine Hand wäscht die andere', sagte man in Satar-Ai. Die Leute hier hatten ihm geholfen, nun würde er ihnen helfen. Und so begann Araym mit seiner Erklärung.

„Das Gift, mit dem wir unsere Pfeile versehen, stammt von diesen Kristallen. Man steckt diese silbernen Nadeln einfach für eine gewisse Zeit zu den Steinen, und sie werden vergiftet. Seltsam ist, dass die Kristalle an sich harmlos sind, oder sogar als Heilmittel verwendet werden können. Nur in Verbindung mit Silber entfalten sie ihre tödliche Wirkung. Das Pulver dieser Kristalle in kochendem Wasser aufgelöst, wird Eurem Freund helfen, vertraut mir."

Am Tisch herrschte Totenstille. Araym spürte das Misstrauen beinahe körperlich. Schliesslich senkte er den Kopf.

„So gebt mir einen Becher, und ich werde es Euch beweisen."

Der Fürst nickte, trank aus und schob dem Gardisten seinen Krug hin.

„Hier, nehmt diesen da."

Araym nahm den grossen Kristall mit dem Loch aus dem Beutel und legte ihn auf den Trinkkrug. Dann nahm er seinen eigenen Krug, der mit Wasser gefüllt war, und schüttete seinen Inhalt vorsichtig durch das Loch im Kristall in den anderen Behälter. Die Flüssigkeit schäumte auf und verbreitete einen seltsam scharfen Geruch. Schliesslich wischte Araym den Kristall vorsichtig an seinem Hemdsärmel ab und schob ihn zurück in den Beutel. Er blickte die Anwesenden der Reihe nach an, griff dann nach dem Krug, der nun eine weissliche, milchige Flüssigkeit enthielt, und trank ein paar grosse Schlucke daraus, bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte. Die anderen hatten gebannt zugesehen, wie geschickt Araym mit seinen verkrüppelten Händen umging, und waren daher zu langsam, als sie merkten, dass er den Krug mit der seltsamen Flüssigkeit austrinken wollte. Araym sah ihre erschrockenen Blicke und grinste den Fürsten belustigt an.

„Ich habe mich nicht selber vergiftet, Fürst, auch wenn ihr das vielleicht denkt. Es gibt keinen Grund für mich, weshalb ich sterben wollte. Ich habe den Krug nicht ganz geleert – es liegt ganz bei Euch, ob ihr ihn austrinken wollt."

Bradwen von Fenring griff zögernd nach dem Gebräu und roch daran. Dann nippte er ein wenig an der Flüssigkeit, runzelte die Stirn, und warf Araym einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Das schmeckt wie das Zeug, das die Nomaden brauen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es ist dasselbe."

„Es ist dasselbe, Fürst. Diese Kristalle sind vielseitig. Man kann sie als Gift verwenden und als Heilmittel; man kann sie als Schmuck tragen, zur Orientierung verwenden und sogar ein alkoholisches Getränk daraus herstellen. Und es geht ganz einfach wie Ihr gerade eben gesehen habt."

Marek griff nun auch nach dem Krug, roch daran, nahm einen Schluck und grinste zufrieden. Der Fürst wandte sich an Anarya.

„Mach kochendes Wasser bereit. Wir werden dieses Heilmittel zubereiten und es ihm geben, wenn er aufwacht. Ich glaube dem Gardisten, dass der Trank dem Elben nicht schaden wird."

---

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Der Fürst war mit Anarya aufs Gut zurückgekehrt und hatte Marek alleine mit Araym und Tiruial zurückgelassen. Tiruial war die meiste Zeit wach und litt, wie Araym es vorausgesagt hatte, unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen, die ihm den Schlaf raubten und jede noch so kleine Bewegung zur Folter machten. Zusätzlich quälte ihn ein trockener Husten, der seinen geschwächten Körper schüttelte und zusätzliche Schmerzen verursachte.

Marek gab ihm immer wieder von dem Trank aus den Kristallen, aber auch dieser schien nicht viel zu helfen. Für Araym hatte der Gutsverwalter eine Lösung gefunden, die dem Gardisten eine gewisse Bewegungsfreiheit gewährte. Im Geräteschuppen hatte Marek nämlich eine lange, dünne Kette gefunden, die wohl früher zum Anschirren gedient hatte. Kurzerhand hatte er Araym an die Kette gelegt, deren Verschlüsse dieser mit seinen Händen unmöglich öffnen konnte. Araym hatte kein Wort gesagt und sich nicht gewehrt, aber Marek hatte trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen ob der entwürdigenden Behandlung. Er tröstete sich damit, dass der Gardist auf diese Weise wenigstens gewisse Freiheiten hatte und Marek ihn trotzdem nicht dauernd im Auge behalten musste. Der junge Mann sass stundenlang in Kirgus Wohnraum und studierte ihre Schriften. Er war kein grosser Leser, aber Kirgus gestochen scharfe Schrift war einfach zu verstehen, und ihre Notizen über Pflanzen, Tiere und Minerale aus der Gegend interessierten ihn sehr. Marek dagegen versuchte, wann immer Tiruial trotz der Schmerzen einmal schlief, sich mit den Pferden anzufreunden, was ihm nach und nach auch gelang.

Nach zwei Tagen kamen zwei Kamele zum Haus getrabt, und Marek, der gerade dabei war, die Zisterne zu reinigen, sprang auf und wandte sich um. Er erkannte Anarya, aber der andere Reiter musste erst nahe herankommen, bevor sah, wer es war.

„Tárion? Seid willkommen zurück, junger Herr! Ihr habt Urlaub?"

Der junge Mann sprang ab, bevor sein Kamel Zeit hatte, sich niederzulegen. Fasziniert stellte Marek fest, dass aus dem ungeschickten Gelehrten ein kräftiger Krieger geworden war. Tárion trug sein Haar jetzt lang, und zu einem Knoten geschlungen, wie es bei der königlichen Armee Brauch war. Seine Mantelschliesse hatte die Form des weissen Kranichs, der die Königin repräsentierte. Marek strahlte den jungen Mann an.

„Ihr habt es also tatsächlich geschafft! Ihr seid in der königlichen Armee!"

Tárion trat vor Marek hin und umarmte ihn lachend.

„Ohne Euch hätte ich das nicht geschafft, Marek! Ich weiss, wie sehr Vater es sich wünschte, aber ich sah nicht ein, weshalb ich kämpfen lernen sollte, wo mich doch das Studium der Geschichte Amaronds viel mehr interessiert. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass auch die Ausbildung zum Soldaten interessant sein kann. Ausserdem habe ich freien Zugang zur königlichen Bibliothek."

Anarya, die inzwischen herangekommen war, versetzte ihrem Bruder einen freundschaftlichen Rippenstoss.

„Gib zu, dass das der Grund ist, warum du bei der Armee geblieben bist!"

Tárion stiess ein bisschen sanfter zurück und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er Anaryas abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah nun auch die beiden Männer, die neben dem Haus im Garten sassen. Einer von ihnen sass mit gekreuzten Beinen am Boden und hatte eine Schriftrolle auf den Knien, die er aufmerksam studierte. Der andere lehnte an der Hauswand und hatte sein Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt.

Marek lächelte zufrieden.

„Wir dachten, ein wenig Sonne könne ihm nicht schaden, blass wie er ist. So haben Araym und ich ihn vorhin hinausbegleitet. Er kann schon wieder aufstehen, aber er ist sehr schwach und hat ständig Schmerzen."

Als hätte Tiruial gehört, dass von ihm die Rede war, öffnete er die Augen und wandte ihnen den Kopf zu. Als er Anarya erblickte, hob er matt eine Hand zum Gruss und verzog sofort schmerzlich das Gesicht. Anarya rannte zu ihm hin.

„Tiruial! Es ist wunderbar, dass es dir besser geht! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Der Elb sah sie müde an.

„Ich hatte viel Hilfe. Alleine hätte ich es niemals geschafft. Ich bin allen sehr dankbar – dir, deinem Vater, Marek, Araym,..."

Seine Stimme war leise und heiser, und Anarya sah ihm an, dass es ihm noch nicht gut ging. Da hörte sie hinter sich das Rasseln einer Kette und wandte sich um. Araym war herangekommen; die lange Kette an die er gelegt war, zog er hinter sich her. Es war ein entwürdigender Anblick, und Anarya tat der stolze Wüstenkrieger irgendwie leid. Erst hatte er sich mit Tiruials Schlaftrank selber betäubt, dann hatte man ihn gefangen genommen, und nun lag er wie ein Wachhund an der Kette. Araym verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr.

„Seid gegrüsst, Anarya von Fenring. Ich freue mich darüber, Euch wieder zu sehen."

Dann neigte er noch einmal leicht den Kopf und ging ins Haus. Anarya blieb verwirrt stehen. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie von dem Gardisten halten sollte. Tiruials Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wir müssen miteinander reden, Anarya. Es ist viel geschehen, in den letzten Jahren, und ich muss wissen, was dir Kirgu über das Alquaros erzählt hat."

Anarya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden reden, Tiruial, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Du bist schwach und brauchst Ruhe. Ausserdem warten Tárion und Marek auf mich, und ich weiss nicht, wie viel du ihnen erzählen willst."

Tiruial nickte langsam und wurde prompt von einem Hustenanfall erfasst. Er verzog gequält das Gesicht, und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, als Anarya ihm irgendwie helfen wollte. Nach einer Weile schien er sich zu erholen, aber sein Atem ging keuchend, und seine Gesichtszüge wirkten verkrampft. Es musste wirklich schlimm sein, wenn er als Elb so offensichtlich litt. Kirgu hatte Anarya oft genug erzählt, wie gleichmütig die Elben Verletzungen ertrugen.

Marek und Tárion kamen nun auch zu Tiruial und Tárion grüsste freundlich aber distanziert. Er hatte offensichtlich keinerlei Erinnerung an ihre Begegnung vor zehn Jahren. Tiruial grüsste ebenfalls höflich und wandte sich dann mit einem fast tonlosen Flüstern an Marek.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich meine Geschichte erzähle. Eigentlich war das nur eine Sache zwischen Kirgu und mir, aber nun, da Kirgu tot ist, hat auch Anarya damit zu tun. Ich denke, dass es gut wäre, wenn ihr Vater auch alles erfährt."

Neugier war in Mareks Augen zu lesen, aber er war schon zu alt und zu erfahren, um sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

„Sehr wohl, Herr Tiruial. Ich werde den Fürsten benachrichtigen, wenn Ihr Euch diese Anstrengung wirklich schon zumuten wollt."

Er besprach sich kurz mit Tárion, der sich bereit erklärte, mit Anarya dazubleiben, und machte sich dann mit einem Kamel auf den Weg zum Fürsten.

Die Geschwister blieben noch eine Weile draussen, und Tárion erzählte von seiner Zeit bei der Armee. Tiruial sass mit geschlossenen Augen daneben, und es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob er schlief oder ob er ihnen zuhörte. Araym dagegen liess sich nicht blicken. Gegen Abend schafften die Geschwister Tiruial mit vereinten Kräften ins Haus. Der Elb war zu schwach, um alleine gehen zu können. Ab und zu entwich ihm ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut, und Anarya litt mit ihm. Sie hatte von Kirgu so viele Sagen über die Elben gehört, dass sie sie für nahezu unverletzlich gehalten hatte. Tiruial belehrte sie nun eines Besseren. Schwerfällig liess er sich auf sein Bett fallen, wo er fast augenblicklich einschlief.


	23. Runya

A/N: Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel, aber dafür kommt im nächsten endlich die Wahrheit über Tiruials Mission ans Licht. Jetzt gibt es erst mal viiiele Erklärungen...

Einhorn: Keine Angst, Araym bekommt schon bald wieder Arbeit, wenn auch nicht im Dienst von Anaryas Vater. (Das wäre ja schade, denn dann käme er schon bald nicht mehr vor...)

**Runya**

Es war Nachmittag, und die Sonne brannte heiss auf das weisse Sonnensegel, das Tárion und Marek im Garten aufgespannt hatten. Kamele und Pferde hatten sich in den spärlichen Schatten in der Nähe des Hauses zurückgezogen. Die Hitze liess die Luft flimmern, aber unter dem aufgespannten Tuch war es auszuhalten. Am Tisch, den Marek im Schutz des Sonnendaches aufgestellt hatte, sassen der Fürst, seine beiden Kinder, Marek, Araym und Tiruial. Für den Elben hatte man einen von Kirgus Ledersesseln nach draussen gebracht, worin er jetzt mehr oder weniger aufrecht sass. Sein Gesicht zeugte von der Anstrengung, die er sich zumutete, aber es war sein eigener Wunsch gewesen, dass man nicht mehr länger warte, sondern er endlich erzählen könne, weshalb er in den Osten gekommen war. Es war Tiruial gewesen, der ausdrücklich auch Arayms Anwesenheit bei dem Gespräch gefordert hatte, so dass nun auch der Gardist zwischen Marek und Tárion am Tisch sass. Der Fürst eröffnete die Versammlung.

„Es ist noch keine Woche her, dass früh am Morgen ein Pferd bei uns auf den Hof galoppierte. Meine Tochter Anarya schaffte es, das Tier zu beruhigen und sich auf seinen Rücken zu schwingen. Das Pferd führte sie hierher, zu Kirgu Tammaris Hütte, wo wir heute versammelt sind. Ich schlage vor, dass Anarya den Anfang macht, indem sie berichtet, was sie hier antraf, als sie das Haus erreichte."

Bradwen von Fenring nickte seiner Tochter aufmunternd zu und Anarya erzählte, wie sie den bewusstlosen Tiruial gefunden und von seinem Pferd losgeschnitten hatte. Sie berichtete, wie sie die vergiftete Nadel aus dem Rücken des Elben gezogen hatte, wie Marek angekommen war, und wie sie gemeinsam versucht hatten, die Wirkung des Giftes zu neutralisieren.

Dann übernahm Marek die Fortsetzung der Geschichte. Er berichtete von der Nacht, die er an der Seite des Kranken verbracht hatte und von seiner Erleichterung, als dieser sich endlich zu erholen schien. Es folgte der Bericht darüber, wie Anarya und ihr Vater Araym gefunden und zu Kirgus Haus geschafft hatten. Araym war das Ganze sichtlich peinlich, aber er sagte kein Wort. Als sie bei der Stelle angekommen waren, wo Tiruial Marek nach dem Fürsten ausgesandt hatte, um Rat zu halten, war die Sonne schon deutlich nach Westen hin gewandert und die ärgste Hitze liess nach.

„Nun wissen wir alle, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist. Was mich jetzt interessieren würde, ist wie es dazu kam. Ich schlage vor, dass Herr Tiruial uns jetzt erzählt, weshalb er hierher kam. Dann werden wir darüber sprechen, von wem und warum er angeschossen wurde, und schliesslich werden wir noch herauszufinden versuchen, was Araym, der Gardist mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat."

Der Fürst nickte Tiruial zu, und dieser richtete sich ein wenig auf und blickte der Reihe nach alle Anwesenden an.

„Ich werde nun von Dingen erzählen, die für die meisten von euch fremdartig und märchenhaft klingen mögen. Doch auch wenn es für euch schwer vorstellbar ist, bitte ich euch, meine Geschichte ernst zu nehmen. Auch bitte ich darum, dass alles Gesagte unter uns bleibt."

Seine Stimme war immer noch sehr leise und schwach. Ausserdem schien ihm das Sprechen Schmerzen zu bereiten. Bevor Tiruial fortfuhr, sah er noch einmal jeden am Tisch ernst an. Erst nach geraumer Zeit sprach er weiter.

„Mein Name ist Tiruial. Wie ihr alle bereits wisst oder zumindest vermutet, komme ich aus dem Westen, von weit jenseits des Gondramgebirges. Geboren wurde ich jedoch hier, in diesem Haus, vor dem wir jetzt sitzen. Mein Vater war Elruin, ein Elb, der in den Osten kam um einen Auftrag der Valar auszuführen, meine Mutter war Kirgu Tammari."

„Ihr wollt Kirgus Sohn sein? Unmöglich! Er müsste inzwischen ein alter Mann sein! Und was soll dieses Gerede von Elben und Valar? Ich kenne diese Länder und ihre Bewohner nicht!"

Marek hatte den Elben heftig unterbrochen, doch Tiruial beschwichtigte ihn mit einer sanften Handbewegung.

„Setzt Euch, Marek. Ich werde ein wenig weiter ausholen, damit Ihr das alles verstehen könnt, was Anarya schon weiss und der Fürst zumindest ahnt. Es fehlt die Zeit, um die ganze Geschichte Mittelerdes zu erzählen, aber ich werde mich so kurz wie möglich fassen. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, war mein Vater ein Elb. Wir Elben nennen uns auch die Erstgeborenen, denn wir wandelten lange vor euch Menschen auf dieser Erde. In vielen Dingen sind wir uns ähnlich, doch eines unterscheidet uns voneinander. Während ihr Zweitgeborenen nur eine kurze Lebensspanne hier weilt, sind wir Elben nicht der Alterung unterworfen. Wir können getötet werden, oder dahinschwinden, weil wir des Lebens müde sind, aber wenn das nicht geschieht, leben wir länger, als Ihr Euch das vorstellen könnt. Ich selber bin jung, für mein Volk nicht viel mehr als ein Kind, obwohl ich mehr als siebzig Jahre gelebt habe."

Tiruial winkte ab, als er sah, dass die anderen ihn mit Fragen unterbrechen wollten.

„Mein Vater war also ein Elb, meine Mutter dagegen ein Mensch – Kirgu Tammari, die lange Zeit hier in diesem Haus gelebt hat. Genau genommen bin ich also nur zur Hälfte ein Elb, aber es scheint, als hätte meine Zwillingsschwester das ganze menschliche Erbe, während ich alle Eigenschaften der Erstgeborenen aufweise. Ich weiss nicht, weshalb wir Geschwister so verschieden sind, aber ich denke, es hat damit zu tun, dass Miradan immer nur sein wollte wie alle anderen, während ich in allem und jedem meinem Vater nacheiferte. Es gibt auf Mittelerde Halbelben, die vor die Wahl gestellt wurden, ob sie das Leben eines Menschen oder eines Elben leben wollten, und ich denke, das ist auch mit meiner Schwester und mir geschehen – nur dass diese Wahl in unserem Fall unbewusst getroffen wurde."

Anarya nickte wissend vor sich hin. Ihr waren diese Geschichten von den Halbelben bekannt. Alle anderen Anwesenden dagegen schienen höchst verwirrt zu sein. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern fuhr Tiruial mit seinem Bericht fort.

„Um zu erklären, weshalb ich hier bin, muss ich weit in der Vergangenheit zu erzählen beginnen, zu einer Zeit, bevor die ersten Menschen ihren Fuss auf Mittelerde gesetzt hatten. Es ist eine lange und tragische Geschichte, aber ich werde sie möglichst kurz zusammenfassen. Was ich jetzt erzählen werde, wird auch für dich neu sein, Anarya, denn nicht einmal Kirgu wusste über diese Dinge Bescheid."

Tiruial hielt einen Moment inne, trank einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Becher, der vor ihm stand, und erzählte dann seine Geschichte mit so leiser Stimme, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Es ist Tausende von Jahren her, dass die meisten Elben in Valinor lebten. Valinor, das sind die Unsterblichen Lande, weit, weit im Westen, jenseits des grossen Ozeans. Dort leben die Valar, welche Mittelerde gestaltet und geformt haben, nachdem Eru Iluvatar ihnen gestattet hatte, Gestalt anzunehmen und auf dieser Welt zu leben. Dort, in Valinor, kannten die Elben keine Sorgen; das Leben ging seinen Lauf und ein Tag war schöner als der andere. Damals lebte eine junge Elbenmaid in der Stadt Tirion, wo die Elben ihre Heimat hatten. Sie war eine Vanya, hochgewachsen und doch zart, mit blondem Haar und blauen Augen. Sie muss eine Schönheit gewesen sein, selbst unter den Vanyar, die als die Schönsten des Elbenvolkes gelten. Die junge Frau war damals wohl nicht viel älter als ich es heute bin, und sie hatte in ihrem Leben nie etwas anderes kennen gelernt als die prächtigen Gärten Valinors. Ihr Name war Erunyauvë, und sie war dazu bestimmt, Laurelin, den goldenen Baum zu behüten, wenn sie erst einmal alt genug dafür wäre. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Laurelin und Telperion, der goldene und der silberne Baum, dem Land Licht spendeten bevor es Sonne und Mond gab. Die Bäume mussten allerdings immer wieder mit ihrem eigenen Licht begossen werden, so wie man gewöhnliche Pflanzen mit gewöhnlichem Wasser giesst. Für diese Aufgabe wurden junge Elben auserwählt, und es war eine grosse Ehre ihnen anzugehören.

Erunyauvë war jedoch nicht zufrieden damit, immer nur in der Nähe des goldenen Baumes sein zu müssen. Viel lieber ritt sie mit ihren Brüdern um die Wette oder mass sich gar im Kampf mit ihnen. Oft ritt sie auch alleine hinaus aus der Stadt und galoppierte über die weiten Wiesen Valinors. Dabei lernte sie eines Tages Sarince kennen, eine Noldo, die zufälligerweise genau gleich alt war wie sie. Da es nur wenige junge Elben auf Valinor gab, und es oft nicht ganz einfach war mit all den alten, weisen und erfahrenen Geschöpfen zurechtzukommen, freundeten sich die beiden Mädchen rasch miteinander an, obschon sie nur wenige Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Sarince war eine typische Noldo; schwarzhaarig und mit ernsten, grauen Augen. Wie viele Noldor war sie sehr wissbegierig, aber auch aufbrausend und oft schwierig zu besänftigen, wenn ihr etwas nicht behagte. Wo Erunyauvë schnell einmal bereit war nachzugeben, drängte Sarince weiter, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Sarince und Erunyauvë waren bald einmal unzertrennlich. Nur selten war die eine ohne die andere anzutreffen, obschon dies eher ungewöhnlich war. Normalerweise blieben die Vanyar unter sich, da sie den Wissensdurst der Noldor sowenig verstehen konnten, wie diese das Desinteresse der Vanyar an solchen Dingen.

Die Jahre vergingen, doch auf Valinor veränderte sich nicht viel. Fëanor, der grösste aller Juwelenschmiede lernte damals seine Kunst, und er schuf unvergleichliche Edelsteine, wie zum Beispiel die Palantiri, die heute fast alle verloren sind, doch war er noch nicht auf dem Höhepunkt seines Schaffens angelangt. Es kam zu Spannungen zwischen den Valar und Morgoth, der Valinor verlassen hatte und auf Mittelerde Böses wirkte. Doch Sarince und Erunyauvë wussten nichts von solchen Dingen. Sie ritten zusammen aus, spielten mit ihren Geschwistern und sassen oft stundenlang unter Laurelins dichtem Blätterdach und redeten über dies und das.

Fëanor war nicht nur der grösste Juwelenschmied, den die Welt je gesehen hat, er war auch hitzköpfig und eigensinnig, was sein Verhängnis wurde. Eines Tages kam ihm der Gedanke, seine Juwelen noch strahlender zu gestalten, indem er das Licht der Bäume in sie einschlösse. Doch hatte er nie zuvor auf diese Weise gearbeitet, und da ihm die Bäume wie allen Elben sehr viel bedeuteten, machte erst einen Versuch mit Sternenlicht, das ihm die Sternenkönigin Elbereth zur Verfügung stellte, bevor er sich an das Licht von Laurelin und Telperion wagte.

Auf diese Weise schuf er drei Steine, die wie auch viele andere Werke Fëanors von unvergleichlicher Schönheit sind. Diese drei Juwelen formte er nämlich mit dem Licht dreier Sterne, die direkt über dem Taniquetil, dem höchsten Berg Valinors standen. Der Farbe des Sternenlichts entsprechend, das er in die Steine eingeschlossen hatte, nannte Fëanor den grünen Stein Laica, den roten Runya und den blauen Luina. Als Fëanor diese Gemmen geschaffen hatte, zeigte er sie Elbereth und fragte sie, was sie davon halte.

Die Valië war begeistert von der Pracht der Juwelen, die schimmerten als ob Fëanor wirklich die Sterne vom Himmel geholt hätte. In ihrer Freude, aber auch in dumpfer Vorahnung der Zukunft, belegte Elbereth die drei Edelsteine mit einem Zauber. Wo immer sich diese Juwelen befänden, sollten sie mit den drei Sternen über dem Taniquetil verbunden bleiben. Wer immer sie bei sich trüge, dem sollten sie den Weg nach Valinor weisen, unabhängig davon, wie weit er von dort entfernt sei.

Fëanor war erfreut über sein Werk, aber für ihn war es nicht mehr als eine Vorstufe zu dem, was er am Ende erreichen wollte. Erst später kam er noch einmal auf die Idee mit dem Sternenlicht zurück und schuf die Nostaltîm, welche ebenso wie die Silmaril verloren gegangen sind. Die drei Juwelen, die Elbereth verzaubert hatte, gefielen Fëanor, aber sie waren ihm nicht so wichtig, wie sein Ziel, das Licht der Bäume einzufangen. So verschenkte er die Steine. Luina, kam zu den Vanyar. Sein Schein war so licht und hell, wie es diese Elben waren. Laica bekamen die Teleri geschenkt. Sein grüner Schimmer sollte sie ans Meer erinnern. Runya dagegen, das rote Juwel, behielt Fëanor für die Noldor. Sein rotes Feuer war so flammend wie die Leidenschaft dieses Volkes, Wissen zu erlangen.

So ging die Zeit dahin, und auch wenn sich das Böse auf Mittelerde regte, wussten die Elben nichts davon. Erunyauvë und Sarince wurden älter, aber noch immer verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit bei Spiel und Tanz und sie kümmerten sich nicht um die Dinge, die draussen in der Welt, fern von Valinor, geschahen. Doch je länger je mehr war Sarince fasziniert von Fëanor und seinen Werken. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit in seiner Werkstatt und sah ihm bei der Arbeit zu. Erunyauvë war der düstere Elb mit den brennenden Augen nicht ganz geheuer, aber ihrer Freundin zuliebe kam sie manchmal mit in die Werkstatt und staunte mit ihr über die Fingerfertigkeit des Noldo.

Eines Tages waren die beiden jungen Frauen am Strand, wo sie Perlen und Edelsteine suchten, um Schmuck daraus zu basteln. Es nahte der Tag, an dem Erunyauvë zur Hüterin Laurelins ernannt werden würde, und sie sollte an jenem Tag ein reich verziertes Gewand tragen. Da die Noldor Edelsteine im Überfluss besassen, verteilten sie diese oft an den Stränden, wo sie im Sonnenlicht funkelten und glitzerten. Sarince hätte jemanden in ihrer Familie oder selbst Fëanor, der sich inzwischen an ihre Anwesenheit in der Werkstatt gewöhnt hatte und ihre klugen Fragen schätzte, um Edelsteine bitten können, um damit Erunyauvës Gewand zu besticken, aber die jungen Elbinnen zogen es vor, sie sich am Strand selber zusammenzusuchen.

Nach einiger Zeit entdeckten sie ein Boot, das in der Bucht vor Anker lag. Es schien niemand dabei zu sein, aber als die beiden lange genug gewartet hatten, tauchte plötzlich ein Elb aus dem Wasser auf und legte etwas ins Boot. Dann tauchte er wieder unter Wasser und verschwand für lange Zeit. Fasziniert sahen Sarince und Erunyauvë zu, wie der Mann immer wieder auftauchte, etwas ins Boot legte und sich wieder in die Fluten stürzte. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er sie und schwamm zu ihnen herüber. Er konnte nicht nur länger tauchen als alle Elben, die sie kannten, er schwamm auch schneller. Als er bei ihnen angelangt war, stieg er aus dem Wasser und hielt ihnen seine Hände entgegen, in denen grosse Perlen schimmerten. Er stellte sich ihnen als Earyond vor und sagte, er gehöre dem Volk der Teleri an und lebe in Alqualonde. Die beiden Elbinnen kannten die Teleri vom Sehen, aber sie hatten nie mit einem von ihnen gesprochen. Sie wussten, dass diese Elben das Meer liebten, und dass sie als einzige Schiffe besassen, mit denen man ausser Sichtweite der Küste segeln konnte.

Earyond verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag mit den beiden Frauen, und er holte ihnen Perlen aus dem Meer, um damit Erunyauvës Gewand zu verzieren. Von da an trafen sie ihn öfter, und irgendwann bat er Erunyauvës Vater um die Hand seiner Tochter. Kurz darauf vermählten sich die beiden, und Erunyauvë zog zu Earyond nach Alqualonde. Sarince war traurig über den Weggang ihrer Freundin, aber sie wurde ein wenig getröstet dadurch, dass sie nun anstelle von Erunyauvë zur Hüterin Laurelins ernannt wurde – eine Ehre, die bisher nur den Vanyar zuteil worden war.

Doch das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf. Morgoth gelang es mit Hilfe der Spinne Ungolianth, die beiden Bäume zu zerstören und somit Dunkelheit über Valinor zu bringen. Fëanor hatte kurz zuvor die Silmaril geschaffen – jene Edelsteine, die das Licht der Bäume in sich trugen. Als man nun Fëanor um die Steine bat, um damit die Bäume zu retten und Valinor wieder zu erhellen, kam es zu Streit, Neid und Eifersucht, denn Fëanor wusste, dass sie sein Lebenswerk waren, und er wollte sich nicht von ihnen trennen. Schliesslich gelang es Morgoth, die Silmaril zu stehlen, und es kam dazu, dass Fëanor und seine Söhne den furchtbaren Eid schworen, der das Schicksal der Noldor besiegelte. Er schwor, er werde die Steine zurückholen, aber dies war nur zu seinem eigenen Wohl, und daher waren die Valar nicht damit einverstanden.

Als Fëanor dennoch ging, verbannten sie ihn, und verboten ihm und all jenen, die ihn begleiteten, jemals wieder nach Valinor zurückzukehren. Viele Noldor folgten Fëanor in die Verbannung, unter ihnen auch Sarince. Nun, da Laurelin tot war, hatte sie keine Aufgabe mehr, die sie erfüllen musste. Erunyauvë, die wenige Tage zuvor ihr erstes Kind bekommen hatte, hatte nur selten Zeit für sie, und ihre Familie sah sie nur selten, da ihr Vater sich eher für Schriftrollen als für seine Kinder interessierte und ihre Mutter sich mehr um ihre jüngeren Geschwister kümmerte als um sie. Ausserdem war Sarince immer noch fasziniert von Fëanor und seinem charismatischen Auftreten. Die Valar waren entrüstet über den Hochmut Fëanors und auch darüber, dass die meisten Noldor ihn begleiten wollten. In ihrem Zorn befahlen sie den Elben, ihnen Runya zu übergeben. In ihrer Verbannung sollten sie nicht den Stein besitzen, der ihnen den Weg nach Valinor weisen würde.

Und doch war Runya der erste der drei Steine, der Valinor verliess, lange vor Luina, dem Juwel des Bündnisses, das erst viele Jahrtausende von Celebrimbor, dem grossen Schmied, in einen Ring gefasst wurde und nun für immer verloren ist. Auch Laica, das von Fëanor selber in eine Halskette eingefügt worden war, wurde erst später hin und wieder von Teleri mitgenommen, wenn sie von den Küsten Valinors in den Osten segelten. Doch Runya begleitete Fëanor und die Noldor nach Mittelerde, wo der Edelstein von Ëol, dem dritten grossen Elbenschmied in eine Brosche gefasst wurde, welche den Mantel von Tarias, der Widerspenstigen, zierte. So wurde das Juwel für die verbannten Noldor zu einem Rettungsanker in der ungewissen Zukunft, die vor ihnen lag, denn eines Tages würde es ihnen den Weg zurück in die verlorene Heimat weisen."

Tiruial hielt inne und liess den Blick über seine Zuhörer schweifen. Nun, da die heisere Stimme des Elben verstummt war, schienen sie nach und nach aus einem völlig entrückten Zustand zu sich selbst zurück zu finden. Der Fürst räusperte sich, bevor er sich an Tiruial wandte.

„Das ist ja alles sehr interessant, aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

Tiruial antwortete nicht; er liess seinen Blick auf Anarya ruhen, gespannt ob sie die Bedeutung der Geschichte erkannt hatte. Plötzlich sah sie auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Anarya schien sich noch nicht ganz sicher zu sein, aber als Tiruial fast unmerklich nickte, sprang sie auf und verschwand im Haus. Kurz darauf kehrte sie mit einem kleinen Kästchen in der Hand zurück. Sie schob es Tiruial entgegen, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist seine Hüterin, Anarya."

Sie lächelte verkniffen und öffnete behutsam das Kästchen. In seinem Inneren befand sich ein Gegenstand, der in ein zartes Seidentuch gehüllt war. Als Anarya ihn auswickelte, hörte sie Laute der Überraschung von den anderen am Tisch. Auch sie selber war jedes Mal aufs Neue entzückt von der Schönheit der Brosche, die sie aufbewahren sollte. Doch zum ersten Mal war ihr bewusst, dass es nicht der fein gearbeitete Schwan war, der für die Elben von unschätzbarem Wert war, sondern der rote Stein, den seine Flügel umschlossen.

„Das ist Runya, nicht wahr? Es ist das Juwel der Noldor, das den Weg nach Valinor weist."

Tiruial nickte.

„Es ist Runya, und die Geschichte, die ich euch erzähle hat damit zu tun, wie dieses Juwel in den Osten kam. Dazu komme ich nun, wo ihr die Vorgeschichte kennt."


	24. Die Prophezeiung

A/N: Was wäre eine Fantasy-Story ohne eine Prophezeiung? Hier kommt sie :-) Und was wäre eine Fanfic ohne Reviews? Also brav auf das kleine Knöpfchen am Ende des Kapitels clicken...

Das Einhorn: Vorsicht! Das stammt nicht alles aus dem Silmarillion. Wenn du dich nicht an die Geschichte von Runya erinnern kannst, so ist das nur, weil diese nicht aus Tolkiens Feder stammt, sondern auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist. Auch in diesem Kapitel sind Tatsachen aus dem Silmarillion mit frei Erfundenem vermischt. Also keine Panik, wenn dir ein paar Sachen unbekannt vorkommen.

**Die Prophezeiung**

Tiruial trank erneut einen Schluck Wasser, bevor er mit der Erzählung fortfuhr.

„Es kam zu einem der dunkelsten Ereignisse in der Geschichte der Elben. Die Noldo kamen nach Alqualonde, der Stadt der Teleri und baten sie um ihre Schiffe, um darauf den Weg nach Mittelerde antreten zu können. Doch wie die Silmaril für Fëanor alles bedeuteten, waren den Teleri ihre Schwanenschiffe viel zu wertvoll, um sie wegzugeben. Diese Schiffe waren ihr Leben, und mit ihrem Leben schützten sie sie. Die Teleri weigerten sich, die Schwanenboote herauszugeben, und Fëanor befahl, sie mit Gewalt zu nehmen. Es brach ein furchtbarer Kampf aus. Die Teleri verteidigten ihre Schiffe bis aufs Blut, doch gegen die Übermacht der Noldor, die dazu noch bessere Waffen und Rüstungen für die lange Reise trugen, hatten sie keine Aussicht zu gewinnen. Sarince, die nahe bei Fëanor gestanden hatte, wurde in die Schlacht verwickelt, und auch wenn es ihr widerstrebte, musste sie töten, um nicht selbst getötet zu werden.

Einen Teleri, der sich von einem Bootsrand herab auf sie stürzte, durchbohrte sie noch im Fall mit ihrem Schwert. Doch als sie ihn ansah, war ihr Geist mit einem Male ernüchtert und der Kampfesrausch verliess sie augenblicklich. Es war Earyond, der zu ihren Füssen lag und sein Leben aushauchte. Tränenblind stolperte Sarince davon und liess das Schlachtgetümmel hinter sich. Als sie sich ein wenig gefasst hatte, merkte sie, wohin sie ihre Füsse trugen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, war sie beinahe bis zu dem Haus gelaufen, in dem Erunyauvë mit Earyond lebte. Sarince wusste nicht, was sie Erunyauvë sagen wollte, aber sie hätte selbst den Tod durch die Hand ihrer Freundin mit Freuden empfangen, wenn sie dadurch vergessen konnte, was sie getan hatte.

Erunyauvë sass auf der Treppe vor dem Haus. Ihre Arme umschlossen ihr Kind, aber in ihrer Brust steckte ein verirrter Pfeil, der aus dem Schlachtgetümmel geflogen war. Als sie Sarince erkannte, huschte ein schmerzliches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sarince sah den Tod in den Augen Erunyauvës und erzählte ihr schluchzend, was geschehen war. Doch Erunyauvë schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und legte Sarince das Neugeborene in die Arme.

„So werde ich schon bald wieder mit Earyond vereint sein", hauchte sie sterbend. „Nun musst du unser Kind aufziehen, treue Freundin, ich bitte dich darum."

Sarince nahm den Jungen entgegen. War es das letzte was Erunyauvë ihr noch sagen konnte, bevor der Tod sie umfing, oder war es Sarince selbst, die dem Kind seinen Namen gab? Auf jeden Fall heisst es, der rote Stern über dem Taniquetil habe in jener Nacht gelodert wie eine Flamme, heller als je zuvor, und so wurde das Kind von Earyond und Erunyauvë auf den Namen Elruin getauft, was soviel bedeutet wie rotflammender Stern."

Anarya unterbrach die Erzählung des Elben.

„Elruin? Kirgus Ehemann?"

Tiruial nickte, ging aber sonst nicht weiter auf Anaryas Bemerkung ein.

„Sarince nahm das Kind an sich und wollte mit ihm nach Hause zurückkehren. Hatte sie sich noch kurz zuvor darauf gefreut, mit Fëanor nach Mittelerde zu reisen und ihr langweiliges Leben hinter sich zu lassen, so hatte sie sich nun ihre Meinung grundlegend geändert. Sie konnte Fëanors Handlungsweise nicht verstehen und war erschüttert über den Tod ihrer besten Freunde. Doch war ihr auch bewusst, dass sie mit dem Mord an Earyond grosse Schuld auf sich geladen hatte, und so war sie nicht im Geringsten erstaunt, dass ihr jemand den Weg versperrte, als sie mit dem Kind im Arm Alqualonde verliess. Als Sarince jedoch sah, wer da vor ihr stand, erstarrte sie vor Schreck. Elbereth selber war es, die sie nicht vorbeiliess, sondern nur mitleidig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Sarince, du kannst nicht zurückgehen. Es ist nicht wegen dir, Kind, auch wenn du Schlimmes getan hast. Es ist um den Noldor zu helfen, dass ich dich hier aufhalte. Schwere Zeiten stehen dir bevor, Sarince, aber du wirst bestehen – du musst bestehen, um das Schicksal der Verbannten zu mildern."

Sarince kniete vor der Valië nieder.

„Was muss ich tun, oh Elbereth?"

„Steh auf, Sarince. Nimm das Kind und gib es als dein eigenes aus. Folge Fëanor und den anderen Noldor nach Mittelerde und zieh den Jungen dort auf. Wenn er alt genug ist, dann erzähle ihm von heute Nacht. Berichte ihm von seinen Eltern und ihrem Tod. In Elruin fliesst das Blut der Vanyar und der Teleri. An ihm sei es, den Noldor zu verzeihen und ihnen den Weg zurück nach Valinor zu weisen. Nimm diesen Stein, Sarince. Es ist Runya, den Manwe, mein Gemahl den Noldor abgesprochen hat. Bewahre ihn auf für Elruin, bis er alt genug ist, ihn zu tragen. Er wird eines Tages wissen, was damit zu tun ist."

Und so folgte Sarince den Noldor in die Verbannung. Sie legte ihren Namen ab und nannte sich fortan Tarias, was in der Sprache der Elben auf Mittelerde „Widerspenstige" bedeutet. Einmal hatte sie sich einem Anführer untergeordnet, und dies hatte ihr Leben zerstört. Nie wieder würde sie sich jemandem fügen, nie mehr auf den Befehl eines anderen hören, so schwor sie sich und verliess die Noldor, mit denen sie aus Valinor gekommen war.

Tarias führte ein abenteuerliches Leben auf Mittelerde, aber davon will ich jetzt nicht berichten, da es nichts mit der Geschichte von Runya zu tun hat. Nur soviel: Tarias begegnete Ëol, einem weiteren berühmten Elbenschmied. Er war es, der Runya in diesen Schwan fasste. Von dem Moment an nannte man dieses Schmuckstück Alquaros, und Tarias trug es, bis Elruin alt genug war, um seine Bedeutung zu verstehen, und es an sich zu nehmen."

Diesmal war es der Fürst, der Tiruial unterbrach.

„Und was hat es mit diesem Schmuckstück auf sich? Wieso ist meine Tochter im Besitz davon?"

Tiruial machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung.

„Dazu komme ich jetzt. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr versteht, dass Runya, der rote Stein, aus Valinor kommt, und dass auf ihm ein göttlicher Zauber liegt."

Tiruial seufzte.

„Ich weiss nicht viel davon, wie mein Vater reagierte, als er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Ich weiss auch nichts davon, wann Tarias ihm das Alquaros gab, aber schlussendlich ging er zurück nach Valinor, nachdem Tarias, die für ihn eine Mutter gewesen war, in einer Schlacht gefallen und der letzte Silmaril verloren war und nachdem die Valar den Bann aufgehoben hatten. Auch viele der Noldor kehrten in den Westen zurück, aber nicht, wie Elbereth es prophezeit hatte, indem sie dem Alquaros folgten, sondern alleine und ohne die Führung Elruins.

Viel Zeit verging, und das Leben in Valinor war friedlich und schön. Doch Elruin war ein Krieger, und er hatte nie die Glückseligkeit der Unsterblichen Lande kennen gelernt. In all der Freude und Schönheit fühlte er sich nicht wirklich wohl und er sehnte sich nach der wilden Freiheit Mittelerdes. Und als es auf Mittelerde einen schrecklichen Krieg gegen Sauron, den Schüler Morgoths gab, bat er die Valar darum, den Menschen und Elben in ihrem aussichtslosen Kampf beistehen zu dürfen. So kehrte Elruin nach Mittelerde zurück. Elbereth jedoch, vertraute ihm ein weiteres Mal das Alquaros an, auf dass es ihm den Weg zurück weise, obschon Valinor hinter zauberischen Nebelschleiern verborgen lag.

In der Schlacht am Fluss Gwathló wurde Elruin schwer verwundet. Er hatte an der Seite der Fürsten von Númenor gekämpft, tapferer Menschen, die auf der Insel Númenor zwischen Valinor und dem Festland lebten. Elruin wurde durch einen Pfeil niedergestreckt, und ein Feind wollte den gestürzten Elben mit seinem Speer durchbohren. Doch Astaran, ein Fürst aus Númenor warf sich dazwischen und lenkte den Speer ab, so dass die Verletzung Elruins nicht tödlich war. Trotzdem schwebte mein Vater lange Zeit zwischen Leben und Tod, und er wäre wohl gestorben, wenn nicht Elrond der Herr von Bruchtal und grosser Heiler der Elben sich um seine Wunden gekümmert hätte. Elruin wusste, dass er Astaran sein Leben verdankte, und so schenkte er dem númenorischen Fürsten das Alquaros.

Den Númenorern war einst die Insel Númenor geschenkt worden, aber unter der Bedingung, dass sie niemals versuchen durften, nach Valinor zu segeln. Dass Elruin dem Fürsten Astaran das Alquaros gab, war ein Zeichen grössten Vertrauens, denn er wusste, in welche Versuchung er den Númenorer damit führte.

Ich weiss nicht, weshalb Elruin das Schmuckstück damals weggeben hat. Eine mögliche Erklärung wäre, dass er nichts anderes hatte, um es dem Fürsten zu geben; aber meiner Meinung nach hätte dieser auch ein Schwert oder einen Dolch Elruins zu schätzen gewusst, da die Menschen damals die elbische Schmiedekunst sehr verehrten. Nun, vielleicht war es auch das Schicksal, welches Elruin dazu verleitete, das Alquaros wegzugeben.

Nach dem Krieg kehrte Elruin nach Valinor zurück. Niemand sprach ihn auf den Verbleib des Alquaros an, denn die drei Juwelen waren in der langen Zeit mehr oder weniger in Vergessenheit geraten. Laica wurde immer noch von den Kapitänen der Teleri getragen, wenn diese ausser Sichtweite der Küsten Valinors segelten, aber Luina war damals schon seit Jahrhunderten verschollen und auch Runya hatte man mehr oder weniger vergessen.

Wieder verging viel Zeit, bis es zum nächsten grossen Krieg gegen Sauron kam. Mit knapper Not und einer verzweifelten Reise zum Schicksalsberg im dunklen Land Mordor, wurde er geschlagen, doch dies ist wiederum eine lange Geschichte, die nichts mit dem Alquaros zu tun hat.

Mit Saurons Ende brach das vierte Zeitalter an, ein Zeitalter der Menschen, in dem die Elben keinen Platz mehr hatten. Die meisten von ihnen segelten nun nach Valinor, und die wenigen, die blieben, zogen sich in die tiefsten Wälder zurück. War es vorher schwierig gewesen, den Weg nach Valinor zu finden, so ist es jetzt beinahe unmöglich dorthin zu gelangen, denn die Unsterblichen Lande befinden sich nicht mehr in dieser Welt. Nach Saurons Vernichtung ist Valinor noch weiter von Mittelerde fortgerückt worden, so dass selbst Elben den Weg nur noch mit Mühe finden können. Und Elbereth hat sich an Elruin gewandt und ihm befohlen, das Alquaros zurück nach Valinor zu bringen.

„Die Zeit der Elben ist vorbei, Elruin, und das Alquaros hat nichts mehr in Mittelerde zu suchen. Bring es zurück nach Valinor, so dass es kein Unheil unter den Menschen anrichten kann. Es wird Zeit die Verbindung zwischen Valinor und Mittelerde zu trennen, auf dass die Menschen die Unsterblichen Lande vergessen."

Und so machte sich Elruin auf den Weg nach Mittelerde. Seit er das Alquaros dem Fürsten Astaran gegeben hatte, war viel Zeit vergangen, aber Elruin vermutete, dass das Schmuckstück in der Familie geblieben war. Númenor war zwar inzwischen untergegangen, aber Astarans Familie hatte zu den Getreuen gehört, von denen einigen die Flucht nach Mittelerde gelungen war. Durch langes Forschen in den Archiven der Elben und der Menschen fand Elruin schliesslich, was er gesucht hatte. Er fand heraus, dass Sáriel aus Astarans Haus die letzte Besitzerin des Alquaros gewesen war. Diese Sáriel war nach dem Untergang Númenors mit einem Schiff im Hafen von Pelargir eingetroffen, soviel stand fest. Offenbar hatte sie sich auf den Weg nach Norden gemacht, aber nachdem sie mit ein paar Begleitern die Stadt verlassen hatte, verlor sich ihre Spur.

Schliesslich fand Elruin heraus, dass zu dieser Zeit Menschen aus dem Süden die Handelskarawanen angriffen, welche Pelargir nordwärts verliessen. Sie stahlen nicht nur Waren, sondern nahmen sich auch Sklaven, die sie dann mit sich in den Süden führten. Elruin folgte dieser schwachen Fährte und fand heraus, dass die Südländer einst Handel mit Schiffen aus dem Osten getrieben hatten, bevor Saurons Macht es unmöglich machte, an Mordor vorbei zu segeln. So machte sich mein Vater auf den langen und beschwerlichen Weg nach Osten.

Er war überrascht von dem, was er jenseits des Gondramgebirges antraf. Bisher hatte er wie alle anderen Menschen und Elben im Westen geglaubt, dass im Osten nur vereinzelte Barbarenstämme leben, die ab und zu den Westen angreifen, wenn im Osten eine Dürre oder ein harter Winter droht. Bestimmt hatte er nicht erwartet, auf mehrere Völker zu treffen, die jenen im Westen in nichts nachstanden. Elruin kam in die Hauptstadt von Farad, nach Satar-Ai, und dort erfuhr er die Geschichte von der Königin Sáriel, die als Sklavin nach Satar-Ai gekommen war. Er musste sehr diskret vorgehen, da man hier im Osten keine Elben kennt und er nicht auffallen wollte.

Schliesslich fand er jedoch das Alquaros, ich weiss nicht wie und wo, aber es gelang ihm, das Schmuckstück zu stehlen. So schnell wie nur möglich floh er in die Wüste Jira und gelangte auf diese Weise mehr tot als lebendig nach Amarond. Das Land war besetzt und einzelne Rebellentrupps wehrten sich aus dem Verborgenen gegen die Besatzer. Elruin wollte das Land ungesehen durchqueren, aber eines Tages wurde er von einem Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich in einen Wald, wo er zusammenbrach. Hier wurde er von Kirgu Tammari gefunden und gesund gepflegt. Während der langen Zeit, in der Kirgu sich um Elruin kümmerte, geschah es, dass er sich in sie verliebte. Später schloss er sich den Rebellen an, bis Amarond befreit war. Dann kehrte er zu Kirgu zurück und bat ihren Vater um die Hand seiner Tochter. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten gab der Vater sein Einverständnis, doch Elruin war besorgt.

Ihr müsst wissen, dass es in der Geschichte Mittelerdes nur äusserst selten Mischehen zwischen Elben und Menschen gegeben hat. In den beiden bekanntesten Fällen gab die Elbin ihre Unsterblichkeit auf, um an der Seite ihres menschlichen Ehemannes alt zu werden und zu sterben. Elruin hätte für Kirgu liebend gern auf sein ewiges Leben verzichtet, schliesslich war er schon Tausende von Jahren alt und hatte genug von dieser Welt gesehen, aber er wusste, dass die Valar diese Entscheidung nicht einfach so billigen würden. Bevor er Kirgu heiratete, kehrte Elruin daher noch einmal nach Valinor zurück, um die Valar um ihren Segen zu bitten. Weil er fürchtete, dass sie ihn im Falle einer Ablehnung nicht mehr zu Kirgu würden reisen lassen, liess er das Alquaros in ihrer Obhut zurück.

Es kam, wie Elruin vermutet hatte. Die Valar waren gegen die Heirat, und sie verboten Elruin, zu Kirgu zurückzukehren. Da er aber als einziger wusste, wo das Alquaros war, mussten sie ihn schliesslich doch ziehen lassen. So kehrte Elruin zu Kirgu zurück und heiratete sie. Sie lebten eine Zeitlang glücklich zusammen, und Kirgu gebar Zwillinge, die sie Tiruial und Miradan tauften.

Nach wenigen Jahren wurde deutlich, dass Miradan sich wie ein junger Mensch entwickelte, während ich selber eher nach Art der Elben heranwuchs. Als es zu offensichtlich wurde, dass Miradan und ich nicht gleichschnell alterten, nahm mich mein Vater mit in den Wald und stürzte unseren Wagen in eine Schlucht, um unseren Tod vorzutäuschen. Noch am selben Tag machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Westen.

Ich wurde in Valinor freundlich empfangen, und man akzeptierte mich, obschon ich nur ein Halbelb war. Ich führte in den Unsterblichen Landen ein recht schönes Leben, aber mein Vater war nicht mehr glücklich dort. Wie sollte er das Leben geniessen, wenn er wusste, dass Kirgu tausende von Meilen entfernt um ihn trauerte? Immer neue Mittel und Wege ersann er, um an die Seite seiner geliebten Frau zurückkehren zu können. Vor etwas mehr als zehn Jahren gaben die Valar dann endlich nach. Sie erlaubten meinem Vater zu Kirgu zurückzukehren und an ihrer Seite alt zu werden. Die Zeit verläuft anders für die Unsterblichen – ihnen war wohl nicht einmal bewusst, wie alt Kirgu zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon war. Elruin war trotzdem glücklich, und er machte sich kurz darauf auf den Weg. Ich wollte ihn begleiten, um meine Mutter noch einmal zu sehen, aber mein Vater und ich gerieten auf dem Meer in einen Sturm, und ich wurde von Bord des Schiffes geschleudert. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich mich retten konnte, indem ich mich an ein Fass klammerte, das ebenfalls vom Schiff gestürzt war.

Nach tagelangem Treiben auf See entdeckten mich Seeleute der Menschen, und ich wurde von ihnen nach Mittelerde gebracht. Da ich kaum Hoffnung hatte, meinen Vater zu finden, machte ich mich alleine auf den Weg nach Osten. Die Küste Mittelerdes ist lang, und ich wusste nicht, wo das Schiff meines Vaters gelandet sein mochte. Ich war mir aber sicher, dass er früher oder später zu Kirgu kommen würde. Hier begegnete ich Anarya zum ersten Mal, und sie wies mir den Weg zu Kirgu.

Ich berichtete meiner Mutter von der Entscheidung der Valar und machte mich dann zurück auf den Weg nach Westen. Bei meiner Ankunft in Gondor, im Süden von Mittelerde, hatte ich seltsame Gerüchte gehört, denen ich nachgehen wollte. Ich blieb nicht lange im Osten, denn ich machte mir grosse Sorgen – im Westen war von Krieg und Verrat die Rede gewesen, und ich hatte davon gehört, dass ein Scherge des Bösen nach dem Alquaros suchte, auf dass es ihm den Weg nach Valinor weise.

Bald einmal erfuhr ich, dass mein Vater verschollen war. Sein Schiff war nie in Mittelerde angekommen. Ich fuhr zurück nach Valinor, aber auch dort war mein Vater nicht aufgetaucht. Die letzten zehn Jahre war ich dann unterwegs. Überall habe ich nach meinem Vater gesucht, aber ich blieb erfolglos. Als ich das letzte Mal weit aus dem Süden zurückkehrte nach Gondor, kam ich in ein Kriegsgebiet. Ein unbekannter Feldherr hatte aus dem Nichts verschiedene Siedlungen Gondors angegriffen und sich dann in einem grossen Wald verschanzt, den wir Eryn Lasgalen nennen. Ich hörte mich um und erfuhr beunruhigende Neuigkeiten. Die Heere des Unbekannten hatten überall zugeschlagen, das einfache Volk lebte in Angst, während die Soldaten der freien Völker nicht wussten, wohin sie sich wenden sollten. Dann begegnete ich selber einem solchen Heer und musste feststellen, dass es aus Menschen und Elben bestand.

Ich erinnerte mich an die Gerüchte, die ich einst gehört hatte, bevor ich den Osten reiste, um Kirgu aufzusuchen. Damals hatte man gesagt, ein Elb in schwarzer Rüstung, ein Avari, der nie das Licht Valinors gesehen habe, schare andere Elben um sich, und rüste zum Kampf. Damals war auch vom Alquaros die Rede gewesen, das dieser Dunkelelb an sich bringen wolle. Zu jener Zeit glaubte ich noch nicht an die Gerüchte, auch wenn ich es schon damals für richtig hielt, Kirgu zu warnen, aber nun musste ich einsehen, dass es schon damals offenbar mehr als nur Gerüchte gewesen waren, die man sich erzählt hatte.

Ich reiste nach Imladris, einem Ort, wo einst weise und mächtige Elben lebten. Viele von ihnen sind inzwischen nach Valinor gesegelt, aber einige sind auch in Bruchtal, wie die Menschen Imladris nennen, geblieben. Mit ihnen sprach ich, und erfuhr so mehr von dem dunklen Elben, der sich Mordur nennt, was finstere Dunkelheit bedeutet. Aus dem Nichts gekommen fällt er über Mittelerde her und vernichtet den, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Elben, Menschen, Trolle und Orks kämpfen an seiner Seite, mit einer ungezügelten Wut und Grausamkeit, wie ich sie nie zuvor bei Elben gesehen habe. Spione berichteten uns schliesslich, dass Mordur tatsächlich von der Existenz des Alquaros wisse, und dass er es suche, um dann Valinor erobern zu können. So sandten mich die Herren von Bruchtal aus, das Alquaros zu holen."

Tiruial verstummte. Für einen Augenblick schwiegen alle Anwesenden, dann ergriff der Fürst das Wort.

„Ihr seid also hergekommen, um den Edelstein zu holen. Soviel habe ich verstanden, aber zwei Fragen habe ich trotzdem noch, die ich Euch stellen möchte. Was wollt ihr mit dem Schmuckstück anfangen, wenn Anarya es Euch übergeben hat? Und wieso hat Euer Vater es damals nicht mitgenommen, als er mit Euch nach ... Valinor reiste?"

Tiruial nickte.

„Zwei gute Fragen, Fürst Bradwen. Die eine davon ist schnell beantwortet. Mein Vater liess das Alquaros bei Kirgu Tammari zurück, weil er die Hoffnung hatte, zu ihr zurückkehren zu dürfen. Man könnte sagen, es war sein Mittel, die Valar dazu zu bringen, ihn wieder in den Osten ziehen zu lassen, wenn ich alt genug wäre, für mich selber zu sorgen. Was allerdings Eure erste Frage betrifft, so bin ich mir selbst nicht ganz sicher, wie die Antwort darauf lautet. Ja, eigentlich sollte ich das Alquaros nach Imladris und von dort aus nach Valinor zurückbringen, ohne mich um andere Dinge zu kümmern. Mordur darf es auf keinen Fall in die Hände bekommen, da es ihm und seinem Gefolge den Weg nach Valinor weist, selbst wenn sie nie zuvor in Valinor gewesen sind, ja selbst wenn sie keine Elben sind. Andererseits sind die Elben, die sich noch nicht Mordur angeschlossen haben in Gefahr. Und nicht nur sie, auch allen anderen freien Völkern Mittelerdes droht Schlimmes, wenn Mordur seine Macht weiter ausbaut.

Ihr müsst auch wissen, dass das Alquaros mit einer alten Prophezeiung verbunden ist. Mein Vater lebte einst eine Zeitlang in der Elbenstadt Caras Aduial, die während des Krieges mit Sauron in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde. Mein Vater war oft alleine, seit er von Sarince die Wahrheit über seine Eltern erfahren hatte. Er hasste die Noldor nicht, aber nach Sarinces Tod lebte er meist für sich. In dieser Stadt, Caras Aduial, lernte er einen Elben kennen, der wie er selber auch eher ein Einzelgänger war. Sein Name war Tsahal, und er war der Hüter einer Sammlung von alten Prophezeiungen. Tsahal sprach eigentlich nie von den Schriften, über die er wachte, aber Elruin hatte oft das Gefühl, dass er ihm etwas verheimlichte.

Erst viele Jahre später, als Caras Aduial schon lange zerstört war, begegnete Elruin Tsahal erneut. Mein Vater lebte damals in Valinor, hatte aber Mühe damit, sich an das friedliche Leben dort zu gewöhnen. Deshalb wartete er alle Schiffe ab, die aus Mittelerde eintrafen, und er befragte die Elben an Bord nach Neuigkeiten vom Festland. Tsahal war einer jener Elben, die das Leben in Mittelerde nicht mehr ertragen hatten, und die sich nach dem Frieden Valinors sehnten. Tsahal kam aber auch aus einem anderen Grund. Die Prophezeiungen waren beim Untergang von Caras Aduial ein Raub der Flammen geworden, aber Tsahal erinnerte sich noch an Bruchstücke von einigen der Schriften. Dieses Wissen belastete ihn sehr, vor allem, weil er sich im Lauf der Jahre an so vieles erinnert hatte, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was wirklich war, und was nur eine Ausgeburt seiner Phantasie. Da alle Schriften zerstört waren, gab es für Tsahal keine Möglichkeit, sich zu vergewissern, was wahr und was erfunden war, und diese Ungewissheit zermürbte ihn.

Doch Tsahal freute sich, meinen Vater wiederzusehen, und er sagte ihm, es hätte eine Prophezeiung gegeben, bei der es um einen flammendroten Stern gehe – Elruin, in unserer Sprache. Ausserdem sprach die Prophezeiung von einem Führer für das Elbenvolk. Tsahal erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den gesamten Wortlaut der Prophezeiung, aber drei Zeilen konnte er meinem Vater noch sagen:

_ Dereinst auf Schwanenflügeln reitet,  
__ Ein flammendroter Stern,  
__ Wenn er den geraden Weg beschreitet._

Mein Vater hielt die Schwanenflügel für das Alquaros, und er verstand die Prophezeiung so, dass er mit Hilfe des Alquaros eines Tages die letzten Noldor in den Westen führen sollte, so wie es auch Elbereth einst vorhergesagt hatte. Damals als er zum ersten Mal nach Valinor zurückgekehrt war, hatte er keine Elben geführt. Also war seiner Meinung nach auch die Prophezeiung noch nicht erfüllt. Nun, mein Vater ist verschollen, und ich bin sein einziger Sohn. Die wenigen Noldor, die noch in Mittelerde leben sind in grosser Gefahr. Das Alquaros ist berühmt, jeder Elb kennt es, und jeder würde demjenigen folgen, der es trägt. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Mordur Mittelerde verwüstet. Mit dem Alquaros werde ich die letzten Elben um mich sammeln, die sich noch nicht dem Dunkelelben angeschlossen haben, und ich werde gegen ihn in den Kampf ziehen. Habe ich erst eine Armee unter mir, werden sich mir auch die Menschen anschliessen, wie ich hoffe. Es wird einen Krieg geben, aber anschliessend kann ich versuchen, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen: Ich werde die letzten Elben nach Valinor führen, aber erst, wenn die Gefahr in Mittelerde gebannt ist."

„Aber der flammendrote Stern ist dein Vater! Glaubst du, du kannst dein Volk führen, obwohl die Prophezeiung auf deinen Vater hinweist?"

Alle Blicke wandten sich Anarya zu, die Tiruials Ausführungen unterbrochen hatte. Die junge Frau errötete und fuhr etwas ruhiger fort:

„Ich meine damit nicht, dass ich dir das Alquaros nicht geben werde! Ich finde es nur seltsam, dass dein Vater verschwunden ist, wo doch die Prophezeiung eindeutig seinen Namen enthält."

Tiruial lächelte sein undurchsichtiges elbisches Lächeln.

„Diese alten Prophezeiungen sind seltsam, Anarya. Sie bedeuten nur selten wortwörtlich, was man aus ihnen zu lesen glaubt. Der flammendrote Stern könnte mein Vater sein, es könnte sich aber auch um ein Himmelsereignis handeln, einen Stern den Elbereth an den Himmel setzt, um die Elben nach Valinor zu rufen. Die Schwanenflügel können mit dem Alquaros zu tun haben, aber es könnte auch ein Schwanenschiff der Teleri sein, das damit gemeint ist. Der gerade Weg ist fast sicher der Weg nach Valinor, aber selbst diese Annahme könnte falsch sein. Dazu kommt, dass in diesen drei Zeilen kein Wort davon steht, dass Elruin sein Volk anführen soll. Alles was wir haben, sind drei Zeilen einer Prophezeiung und die Worte eines Elben, von dem man sagt, die Zerstörung seiner Heimatstadt hätte ihm den Verstand geraubt.

Ausserdem ist dies nur ein Bruchstück der Prophezeiung. Diese Voraussagen bestehen meist aus zwei Teilen: einem, der die Voraussetzungen für das Eintreffen der Prophezeiung beschreibt, und einem, der die Folgen erklärt. Wir wissen weder, ob diese Prophezeiung auch diese Form hat, noch ob es sich bei diesen drei Zeilen um Voraussetzungen oder Folgen handelt. Es muss nicht einmal sein, dass diese drei Zeilen direkt aufeinander folgen. Nein, mein Wunsch die Elben nach Valinor zu führen hat nicht nur mit der Prophezeiung zu tun. Es geht mir darum zu verhindern, dass Mittelerde in einem schrecklichen Krieg vernichtet wird. Die Zeit der Elben ist vorbei – wie auch immer der Krieg ausgehen wird, es ist an der Zeit, dass auch die letzten der Erstgeborenen Mittelerde verlassen und dass Valinor endgültig von dieser Welt getrennt wird."

Die lange Rede hatte Tiruial erschöpft, man sah es ihm deutlich an. Der Elb war wieder sehr blass, und seine Hände zitterten leicht. Sein Atem ging schwer und jeder Atemzug schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten. Fürst Bradwen beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Tiruial. Ruht Euch nun ein wenig aus. Sollen wir die Fortsetzung des Gesprächs auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben?"

Der Elb wehrte ab.

„Nein, es geht mir gut. Das Sprechen strengt mich sehr an, aber ich halte es gut noch eine Weile aus, hier zu sitzen und zuzuhören."

Der Fürst lehnte sich wieder zurück und Anarya bemerkte den erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck des Elben. Ihr war schon aufgefallen, dass Tiruial grosse Nähe unangenehm war, und dass er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man ihn berührte. Erst hatte sie es für eine Folge seiner Verwundung gehalten, die jede Bewegung zur Qual machte, aber dann war ihr eingefallen, dass Tiruial schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor zehn Jahren auf Abstand bedacht gewesen war. Offenbar waren die Elben nicht so auf gegenseitige Nähe aus wie die Menschen.


	25. Aufbruch

A/N: So, hier kommt mal ein richtig langes Kapitel. Endlich finden die Gespräche ein Ende, und es gibt wieder ein bisschen Handlung. Die Länge des Kapitels ist ein kleines Trösterchen dafür, dass es eine kleinere Sommerpause geben könnte. Mir steht schon wieder ein Umzug bevor, und auch sonst ist im Juli ziemlich viel los. Aber keine Panik, die Pause dauert höchstens 2 Wochen, und vielleicht komme ich ja irgendwann doch mal an einen Computer, um ein kleines Kapitelchen zu posten...

**Aufbruch**

Fürst Bradwen wandte sich nun an Marek.

„So, nun kennen wir die Geschichte von Tiruial bis auf eine kleine Einzelheit. Als er hier eintraf, war er verletzt, schwer verletzt sogar. Wäre er kein Elb, so wäre er wohl gestorben. Marek, könntest du beschreiben, worum es sich bei Tiruials Verwundung handelte?"

Marek, der von Tiruials Geschichte noch immer wie betäubt da sass, brauchte eine Weile, um den Befehl des Fürsten zu verstehen. Bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, kam ihm Araym zuvor.

„Fürst Bradwen von Fenring, ich denke, dass ich dies wohl besser erklären sollte."

Der Fürst wehrte ab.

„Nein, Araym, Ihr kommt gleich an die Reihe. Ich möchte nur erst, dass Marek erklärt, was Anarya in Tiruials Rücken gefunden hat."

Marek hatte sich inzwischen gefangen und legte nun mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung die Nadel auf den Tisch, die Tiruial verwundet hatte. Tárion blickte äusserst interessiert darauf, während Araym betreten auf die Tischkante vor sich starrte. Die anderen hatten die vergiftete Nadel schon gesehen. Marek wartete einen Moment, bevor er mit seiner Erklärung anfing.

„Vor langer Zeit, ich war damals noch ein junger Mann, wurde Amarond von den Nomaden aus der Wüste angegriffen. Sie waren gut organisiert und brachten unser Heer immer wieder in grosse Bedrängnis. Die Schwierigkeit war, dass die Nomaden durch ihre Späher immer genau wussten, wo wir Soldaten stationiert hatten, und dass sie dann immer an einem völlig anderen Ort angriffen. So plünderten sie kleine Siedlungen am Rand der Wüste, töteten die Bevölkerung, stahlen ihr Hab und Gut und waren in die Wüste verschwunden, bevor das Heer Amaronds auftauchte. Dann wiederum legten sie Hinterhalte und griffen unsere Soldaten an. Bevor sich eine Verteidigung gebildet hatte, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und wir hatten neue Verluste zu beklagen. Ich weiss nicht, wie es weitergegangen wäre, wenn wir nicht unerwartet Hilfe bekommen hätten. Es waren verschleierte Männer auf schnellen Kamelen, die wie Geister auftauchten und verschwanden. Sie schienen immer zu wissen, wo die Nomaden als nächstes zuschlagen würden und fielen über sie her wie Rudel von ausgehungerten Sandkatzen. Damals sah ich zum ersten Mal solche Giftnadeln wie diese hier. 'Egur' werden sie genannt, und sie töten rasch und unweigerlich. Die verschleierten Reiter verwendeten diese Geschosse mit Blasrohren, und sie waren unwahrscheinlich zielsicher damit. Später, als der Fürst ein junger Mann war, und ich ihm das Kämpfen beibringen sollte, sahen wir noch einige Male solche verschleierten Reiter und hatten mit ihren Giftpfeilen zu tun. Nur wurden sie dieses Mal gegen uns verwendet."

Tárion nickte verstehend und der Fürst lächelte seinen Sohn aufmunternd an.

„Ja, Tárion, erzähl uns, was du während deiner Ausbildung über die Garde gelernt hast."

Anaryas Bruder räusperte sich und begann dann zu wiederholen, was man ihm beigebracht hatte.

„Seit jeher gibt es niemanden, der das Gondramgebirge überquert. Das schwarze Fieber kommt aus dem Westen, ebenso die Sklavenhändler, der vergiftete Koron und viele andere üble Dinge, die die Länder im Osten quälen. Yoris und Simurakh, die unsterblichen Könige Farads, haben von einem dunklen Herrscher im Westen gesprochen, und Yoris ging mit einem ganzen Heer tapferer Krieger verloren, als er sich gegen ihn wandte. So war es kurz nach dem Ende der Herrschaft von Yoris und Simurakh, dass sich die Herrscher von Amarond, Karmand, Farad und dem Wintergebirge trafen, um Rat zu halten. Um zu vermeiden, dass eine neue Gefahr aus dem Westen über die Koldarebene hereinbrechen könnte, beschloss man die Pässe über das Gebirge ein für alle Mal zu sperren. Bis heute werden alle Pfade in den Westen von der Garde bewacht, und nur wer ein Schriftstück bei sich trägt, das von mindestens drei verschiedenen Herrschern der Ostländer unterzeichnet ist, darf das Gondramgebirge überqueren. Jeder andere, sei es ein Händler, ein Abenteurer oder ein Bote, wird ohne Vorwarnung getötet, wenn er sich zu weit in die Berge vorwagt. Nur die Hirten werden verschont, wenn sie nicht gar zu weit vordringen."

Marek unterbrach ihn.

„Nicht immer, junger Herr, nicht immer. In den Jahren, in denen ich Soldat war, habe ich mehrmals erlebt, dass Hirten von einem Egur getötet wurden. Nur einen haben wir lebend gefunden, aber wir schafften es nicht, ihn rechtzeitig zu Kirgu Tammari zu bringen."

„Die Garde... So nennt man uns also inzwischen in Amarond. Das ist nicht falsch, aber es ist auch nicht ganz richtig."

Alle Blicke wandten sich Araym zu, der nun nicht mehr auf die Tischkante starrte, sondern aufrecht dasass. Sein Blick war nicht anders als stolz zu nennen, und seine Augen blitzten, als er fortfuhr.

„Einst, als die Könige des Ostens die Garde der fünf Winde schufen, hatten sie nur ein Ziel vor Augen. Der Osten sollte um jeden Preis vor dem Westen geschützt werden. Man konnte es nicht wagen, dass ein einzelnes Land gegen die Gesetze verstiess und so den ganzen Osten gefährdete. Daher ist es nicht einfach 'die Garde', sondern 'die Garde der fünf Winde'. Es ist nicht ein einzelnes Heer, es sind vier voneinander unabhängige Einheiten, die sich gegenseitig keine Rechenschaft schuldig sind, und sich nur den Befehlen des fünften Windes unterordnen. Selbst mit dem Schriftstück, das von drei Herrschern unterschrieben ist, kommt man nicht einfach so über das Gebirge. Der fünfte Wind ist der einzige, der einem die Passage über die Berge gestatten kann – selbst mit dem Siegel dreier Könige kommt man nicht weiter als bis vor den fünften Wind."

Araym war die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zuhörer gewiss. Gespannt starrten sie ihn an, denn was er hier erzählte, war für jeden der Anwesenden völlig neu. Der junge Mann warf dem Fürsten einen fragenden Blick zu, und als dieser ihm zunickte, fuhr er fort.

„Die vier Winde bewachen die verschiedenen Pässe über das Gebirge. Sie stammen aus verschiedenen Ländern des Ostens, haben unterschiedliche Strategien und Kampftechniken, und keiner weiss über die anderen Winde Bescheid. Ich habe dem Fürsten gesagt, dass ich meine Leute nicht verraten werde, auch wenn ich nicht mehr zu ihnen gehöre. Nun, da ich aber die Geschichte des Elben gehört habe, werde ich ein wenig mehr sagen, als ich eigentlich vorhatte. Sollte sich im Westen wirklich ein so gewaltiges Heer sammeln und sich auf die Suche nach dem Schmuckstück machen, das Eure Tochter, Fürst, bei sich trägt, so werden die fünf Winde wohl nicht viel dagegen tun können. Wir sind die besten Kämpfer, die man sich denken kann, aber wir sind wenige – genug um Handelskarawanen aufzuhalten, aber gewiss nicht annähernd zahlreich genug, um ein Heer zu stoppen, das um jeden Preis die Berge überqueren will.

Ich, Araym, war einst Araym Ordis, ein Soldat der Südwinde. Wir bewachen die südlichen Pässe des Gondramgebirges und die südlichen Ebenen am Fuss der Berge. Unsere Stärke liegt in der Heimlichkeit und der Schnelligkeit. Die Südwinde waren es, die Amarond schon in einigen Kriegen geholfen haben, und die Südwinde sind es, die ihr ab und zu zu Gesicht bekommt, wenn sich wieder Reisende zu nahe an die Berge herangewagt haben.

Ohne mich brüsten zu wollen, wage ich zu behaupten, dass die Überquerung des Gondramgebirges im Süden schwerer ist, als anderswo. Ich weiss nicht viel über die anderen Winde, aber eines ist bekannt. Das Gift der Südwinde und die überlegenen Waffen und Rüstungen der Nordwinde sind am gefährlichsten. Die Ost- und Westwinde dagegen sind eher gewöhnliche Soldaten, die ein paar mutige Kämpfer wohl ohne grössere Schwierigkeiten bezwingen könnten. Trotzdem denke ich, eine Passage in den Westen ist hoch im Norden am ehesten möglich. Die Nordwinde sind die gefährlichsten von uns allen, aber im Norden sind die Berge zerklüftet und es gibt viele geheime Pfade über die Pässe, so dass man unmöglich alle überwachen kann. Ein einzelner Mann sollte es schaffen, sich dort ungesehen durchzuschleichen. Im Süden dagegen gibt es nur sehr wenige begehbare Wege, die ständig beobachtet werden. Ausserdem führen all diese Pfade nur auf eine Hochebene, wo die Ostwinde wachen."

Tiruial nickte.

„Als ich das erste Mal in den Osten kam, wäre ich dort beinahe getötet worden. Damals kehrte ich weit im Norden über einen verborgenen Pass in den Westen zurück, der wirklich viel sicherer war, als der Südpass, den ich auf dem Hinweg gewählt hatte."

Araym erstarrte. Sein Gesicht war plötzlich schneeweiss, als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. Dann atmete er tief durch und seine Stimme versagte beinahe, als er ein paar fast unverständliche Worte hervorstiess.

„Ihr! Ihr wart es, der... Deshalb die Ähnlichkeit... Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

Tiruial biss sich in einer menschlich anmutenden, verlegenen Geste auf die Unterlippe, bevor er leise antwortete.

„Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass wir uns schon begegnet sind, aber es stimmt, dass ich einst im Süden über das Gebirge kam und wohl mit den Südwinden ... zu tun hatte."

Araym sah aus, als würde er demnächst in Ohnmacht fallen. Sein Blick irrte abwechselnd zu Tiruial und den anderen am Tisch und fiel dann immer wieder auf seine verkrüppelten Hände zurück, die nutzlos auf dem Tisch ruhten.

Tiruial legte seine Hände in einer müden Bewegung an die Schläfen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann seufzte er leise.

„Ich erinnere mich. Ich ging mit meinem Pferd den Fluss entlang. Es war ein schmaler Felsstreifen am Rand einer Schlucht. Den Pfad hatte ich verlassen, weil ich schon mehrere Male angegriffen worden war. Mein Pferd und ich hatten schon einige Verletzungen davongetragen und wir waren erschöpft. Ich war wohl etwas gedankenverloren – deshalb bemerkte ich erst im allerletzten Moment, dass man auf uns schoss. Glücklicherweise verfehlte der Bogenschütze sein Ziel, was mir die Gelegenheit gab, zurück zu schiessen und mich dann in den Fluss fallen zu lassen. Mein Pferd wurde zwar verletzt, aber wir schafften es ins Tal, wo ich nach tagelanger Flucht meine Verfolger abhängen konnte. Ich war damals ziemlich am Ende. Trotz meines guten Gehörs und meiner scharfen Augen hatte ich während der ganzen Überquerung des Gebirges nie jemanden gehört oder gesehen, bis man mich angriff. Diese fünf Winde sind wahrhaftig gute Krieger."

„Nicht gut genug... Schliesslich habt Ihr es schon zweimal geschafft, an ihnen vorbei zu kommen."

Die Stimme Arayms klang bitter, aber Tiruial unterbrach ihn fast ärgerlich.

„Wie Ihr selbst gesagt habt, Araym, ist es für einen einzelnen Mann ungleich viel einfacher ungesehen voranzukommen, als für eine Handelskarawane. Ich bin ein Elb, und somit nicht mit einem Menschen zu vergleichen. Mein Gehör ist besser und meine Augen sind schärfer als die Euren, ich kann mich bewegen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen und wenn ich nicht gesehen werden will, werde ich normalerweise nicht gesehen. Wäre ich damals nicht verletzt und am Ende meiner Kräfte gewesen, so hättet ihr mich niemals entdeckt. Ausserdem war die Reise für mich beide Male äusserst gefährlich, und es ist mehr dem Glück als meinen Fähigkeiten zu verdanken, dass ich es überlebt habe. Dieses Mal wäre ich gestorben, wenn nicht Anarya rechtzeitig da gewesen wäre, um mir zu helfen."

Der Fürst hatte bisher geduldig zugehört, aber nun wandte er sich ernst an Araym.

„Nun, junger Mann, ich denke es ist nun Zeit für Eure Geschichte. Ich möchte gerne wissen, weshalb wir Euch hinter Kirgus Hütte in der Wüste gefunden haben. Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass dies etwas mit Tiruial zu tun hat, nicht wahr?"

Araym schwieg lange, doch als niemand etwas sagte, begann er stockend zu sprechen.

„Ich war ein Südwind. Ich sah ihn aus den Bergen herabkommen und wusste, dass ich ihn töten musste."

Der junge Gardist starrte vor sich auf den Tisch und wagte nicht weiter zu sprechen. Er hatte Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen, aber nun war es gesagt und konnte nicht zurückgenommen werden. Tiruial beugte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vor und fasste Araym unters Kinn, so dass dieser ihm in die Augen blicken musste.

„Ich weiss Bescheid, Araym, denn ich habe Euch gesehen. Ich sah die Reitergruppe, als ich auf dem schmalen Bergpfad herunterkam, und ich sah, dass einer von ihnen mich bemerkt hatte. Dann seid ihr allerdings weiter geritten und ich habe mich nicht darum gekümmert, ob einer der Reiter zurückkehrte. Der Sturm nahm mir die Sicht, so dass Ihr mich überraschen konntet. Ich wusste bereits, dass ihr es seid, der auf mich geschossen hat, schliesslich habt Ihr mir das selber gesagt, als wir beide in Kirgus Haus lagen. Araym, Ihr habt nur Eure Befehle befolgt. Ich hätte an Eurer Stelle dasselbe getan. Nun erzählt, wie es war, und ich verspreche Euch, dass ich keinerlei Rachegedanken hege."

Araym wich ärgerlich zurück und befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus dem Griff des Elben.

„Ich muss an einer anderen Stelle mit meiner Erklärung beginnen, damit Ihr mich verstehen könnt. Vor zehn Jahren war ich ein junger Bursche, der gerade erst mitgehen durfte, wenn die Krieger auszogen, die Pässe zu bewachen. Ich habe Euch damals entdeckt, aber Ihr entkamt unseren Pfeilen."

Araym hielt inne bis Tiruial zustimmend nickte.

„Bei uns gibt es ein Gesetz, das besagt, dass derjenige, der einen Reisenden entkommen lässt, geblendet wird."

Anarya zuckte zusammen, Tárion erbleichte, und selbst der Fürst und Marek schienen schockiert zu sein. Tiruial dagegen nickte erneut und forderte Araym mit einer einfachen Geste auf weiter zu sprechen.

„Nun, ich hatte Euch zwar entkommen lassen, aber ich hatte Euch rechtzeitig gesehen. Unser Gesetz besagt nur, dass derjenige, der den Reisenden nicht gesehen hat, geblendet wird, wenn ihm das die Flucht ermöglicht hat. Ich hatte Euch gesehen und auf Euch geschossen, aber meine Pfeile verfehlten ihr Ziel. Ich war ein schlechter Bogenschütze."

Tiruial nickte.

„Ihr wurdet bestraft."

Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung, und Araym stritt es nicht ab. „Man blendete meine Gefährten, die Euch nicht gesehen hatten. Mir dagegen verbrannte man die Hände, damit ich nie mehr einen Pfeil abschiessen könne."

Ohne auf die Reaktion der anderen zu warten fuhr Araym fort.

„Ich wäre damals fast gestorben, aber dank meines Lehrmeisters hielt ich durch. Ich lernte mit meinen verkrüppelten Händen zu leben und sogar zu kämpfen. Es dauerte lange, aber schliesslich war ich wieder ein Krieger wie alle anderen auch."

„Nur mit anderen Waffen, nicht wahr?"

Der Fürst legte die Ledermanschetten auf den Tisch, die Araym getragen hatte, als sie ihn gefunden hatten.

Es war tatsächlich ein schwaches Lächeln, das über Arayms Gesicht huschte.

„Ich konnte keinen Pfeil mehr abschiessen, geschweige denn ein Schwert halten. Ajuur, mein Lehrmeister war es, der mir von den alten Kampfmethoden der Südwinde erzählte. Heute reiten die Südwinde offen in den Kampf, früher dagegen taten sie alles im Verborgenen, und wie Euer Gutsverwalter schon sagte, kamen und verschwanden sie wie Geister. Während wir heute hauptsächlich mit herkömmlichen Waffen kämpfen, waren die Südwinde früher Meister der Gifte. Und so lernte ich wieder mit dem Blasrohr umzugehen, wie die alten Südwinde."

Araym hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann mit leicht spöttischem Unterton fort.

„Es war übrigens Kirgu Tammari, die mir dabei geholfen hat, die alten Gifte der Südwinde wieder zu entdecken."

Zu seinem Erstaunen nickte der Fürst nur.

„Sie kannte alle Heilmittel der Natur. Verständlich, dass sie auch die Gifte kannte. Sie muss Euch gemocht haben, Araym, wenn sie ihr Wissen mit Euch geteilt hat."

Anarya dagegen fuhr wütend auf.

„Was soll das? Mir hat Kirgu alles über die Pflanzen und Tiere Amaronds erzählt, doch sie hat mich nichts über tödliche Gifte gelehrt. Wie kommt sie dazu, solch gefährliche Dinge einem Mörder zu verraten?"

Als er als Mörder bezeichnet wurde, kniff Araym seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und sein Körper spannte sich, wie der einer Raubkatze vor dem Sprung. Der Fürst machte jedoch eine beschwichtigende Bewegung.

„Kirgu war eine weise Frau. Du, Anarya hattest das Wissen über Gifte nicht nötig. Was hättest du damit angefangen? Araym dagegen war ein Soldat. Er hat nicht anderes gelernt, als zu kämpfen. Kirgu hat ihm ihr Wissen mitgeteilt, damit er überleben konnte. Sie hat es wohl nicht gerne getan, aber sie tat es, um ihm zu helfen. Was hätte er ohne ihr Wissen tun sollen?"

Araym entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Sie hat es nicht gerne getan, aber sie wusste, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als mit Gift zu kämpfen. Kirgu hatte mir das Leben gerettet, nachdem man meine Hände verstümmelt hatte. Ich weiss nicht, ob sie mich mochte, aber sie schätzte meinen Kampfgeist. Übrigens hat sie mir nicht viel von dem tödlichen Gift für die Blasrohre verraten. Dazu gab sie mir nur wenige Hinweise, wie ich mich daran gewöhnen könne, so dass ich selber nicht daran sterbe. Was Kirgu mir gezeigt hat, ist das Gift an meinen anderen Waffen."

„Andere Waffen?" fragte Tiruial neugierig. Der Gardist war ein interessanter Mensch, und Tiruial wollte nur zu gerne mehr über ihn erfahren.

„Ja, andere Waffen – Waffen, die es mir ermöglichen zu kämpfen, ohne meine Hände zu gebrauchen. Darf ich?"

Araym streckte die Hand nach einer der Ledermanschetten aus und wartete, bis der Fürst nickte. Dann zog er sie mit einer überraschend geschickten Bewegung über die rechte Hand und zurrte mit den Zähnen die Riemen fest. Marek und Tárion lauerten auf eine falsche Bewegung des jungen Mannes, aber Araym blieb ruhig. Langsam, mit erhobenen Händen stand er auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Tisch. Dann machte er eine ruckartige Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und ein schnappendes Geräusch ertönte. Aus den länglichen Taschen an der Oberseite des Armschoners schossen drei unterarmlange, blaugoldene Klingen hervor, die nun über Arayms zusammengekrümmte Hände hinausragten wie drei Krallen. Er fuhr damit ein paar Mal mit einem zischenden Geräusch durch die Luft und liess sie dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder in ihre Hüllen zurückschnappen.

„Mit diesen Klingen verteidige ich mich im Nahkampf. Es war erst etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber heute kann ich gegen jeden Schwertkämpfer bestehen, der mich angreift. Ausserdem sind die Klingen mit einem Gift versehen, das zwar nicht tötet, aber den Gegner verlangsamt oder sogar lähmt. Seine Wirkung lässt zwar nach kurzer Zeit wieder nach, aber es reicht, um mich den Kampf gewinnen zu lassen."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Araym wieder hin, löste die Riemen seines Armschoners und streifte ihn ab. Dann schob er ihn wieder dem Fürsten zu.

Dieser zögerte einen Moment, bevor er ihn entgegennahm.

„Ich werde Eure Waffen noch für einen Moment verwahren, Araym, so lange, bis ihr mit Eurer Erzählung am Ende angelangt seid. Bisher sehe ich aber nichts Falsches in Eurer Handlungsweise, da ihr nur Befehle befolgt habt. Falls sich daran nichts ändert, werde ich Euch gehen lassen, unter der Bedingung, dass Ihr von hier verschwindet und Euch nie mehr bei räuberischen Aktivitäten in meinem Fürstentum erwischen lasst. Die letzten Angriffe der Südwinde kann ich nämlich als nichts anderes bezeichnen, denn als Raubüberfälle. Mag sein, dass ihr früher nur die Berge bewacht habt, aber in letzter Zeit können die Händler kaum noch unbeschadet durch die Wüste reisen."

Arayms Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich die Südwinde verlassen habe. Vor einiger Zeit gab es bei uns einen neuen Kommandanten. Früher taten wir Südwinde nur, was unsere Pflicht war: Wir bewachten die südlichen Übergänge über das Gondramgebirge. Der neue Kommandant nimmt es jedoch nicht so genau mit den uns zugeteilten Gebieten. Je länger je mehr verkommen die Südwinde zu einfachen Räubern. Es gibt viele unter uns, die damit nicht einverstanden sind, aber der Kommandant lässt keine Unruhe unter seinen Soldaten aufkommen und bestraft Widerspruch gnadenlos.

Unser alter Kommandant hielt sich an die alten, strengen Gesetze, aber er blieb dabei immer gerecht und wir folgten ihm aus Loyalität und weil wir ihn verehrten. Der Neue dagegen hält die Südwinde in Angst, und nur deshalb gehorchen sie ihm.

Als ich Euch, Tiruial, den Bergpfad hinab kommen sah, hatte ich die Wahl. Ein Sandsturm zog auf, und die Aussicht, dass Ihr ihn überleben würdet, war gering. Einen Moment lang überlegte ich mir, Euch einfach entwischen zu lassen, aber falls man Euch erwischt hätte, wäre unsere ganze Einheit schwer bestraft worden. Aus demselben Grund wollte ich die anderen nicht auf Euch aufmerksam machen. Wärt Ihr uns entkommen, so hätte das schrecklich Folgen für uns gehabt. Da ich mich bei Südwinden sowieso nicht mehr wohl fühlte, beschloss ich, Euch im Alleingang zu stellen. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich zurückgegangen wäre, wenn ich Euch getötet hätte, aber als Ihr geflohen seid, wusste ich, dass man mich töten würde, weil ich die Einheit ohne Erlaubnis verlassen und einen Reisenden entkommen lassen hatte.

Es war mehr Zufall als etwas anderes, dass ich zu Kirgu Tammaris Hütte kam. Ich beschloss, sie um Hilfe zu bitten, um dann mit besserer Ausrüstung nach Farad zu reiten. Dort hätte ich mir bestimmt als Söldner meinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen können.

Bei Kirgus Hütte sah ich Euch liegen. Ihr wart zwar noch am Leben, aber ich glaubte, Ihr hättet keine Aussicht, die Verwundung zu überstehen. Also nahm ich Euer Gepäck an mich und machte mich damit auf den Weg in die Wüste. Was dann genau geschah, weiss ich nicht."

Tiruial wartete, bis Araym fertig erzählt hatte, dann sah er den jungen Mann mit ernstem Blick an.

„Zweimal habt ihr versucht mich zu töten, Araym. Beide Male wart ihr erfolglos, was keine Schande ist, da nur wenige Menschen sich mit einem ausgebildeten Elbenkrieger, wie ich es einer bin, messen können. Ich bin zwar nicht gegen Fernkampfangriffe gefeit, aber wir Elben sind Giften gegenüber widerstandsfähiger als Menschen. Trotzdem wäre ich wohl gestorben, wenn ihr mir nicht geholfen hättet."

Araym zuckte zusammen.

„Wie. . . was meint Ihr?"

Tiruial lächelte.

„Als ich halbtot an der Flanke meines Pferdes hing, nahm ich in meinen Fieberträumen eine Gestalt wahr, die sich über mich beugte. Als es mir besser ging, dachte ich erst, es sei Anarya gewesen, aber das ist nicht richtig, oder? Ihr wart es, nicht wahr Araym? Ihr habt mir ein Mittel gegen die Schmerzen gegeben. Als wir dann beide in Kirgus Hütte lagen, hättet Ihr mich erneut töten können, aber stattdessen habt Ihr mir Wasser gegeben. Ich kann Euch gegenüber keinen Hass empfinden, Araym, nicht einmal Wut. Ich habe jedoch eine Bitte an Euch. Noch einmal schaffe ich die Überquerung des Gondramgebirges nicht alleine. Ich bin schwach, und die Zeit drängt. Begleitet mich in den Westen. Zeigt mir einen sicheren Pfad durch die Berge, unbewacht von der Garde. Ihr wollt Söldner werden? Nun, das könnt Ihr auch auf der anderen Seite des Gebirges. Es droht ein Krieg, und wir werden bald froh genug um jeden Mann sein, der eine Waffe zu führen versteht."

Araym schien völlig verwirrt zu sein. Es dauerte lange, bis er sprach, und alle Blicke waren gespannt auf ihn gerichtet, als er Tiruial antwortete.

„Ja, ich habe damals das Gift neutralisiert, als ich Euch vor Kirgus Hütte fand. Ich dachte, Ihr würdet so oder so sterben, deshalb habe ich Euch etwas gegeben, um die Wirkung des Giftes aufzuhalten. Hätte ich allerdings geahnt, dass ihr überleben würdet, so weiss ich nicht, ob ich gleich gehandelt hätte. Ich wollte Euch nur zu einem schmerzloseren Tod verhelfen. Ja, ich habe Euch geholfen, aber selbst in Kirgus Hütte habe ich noch versucht, Euch zu töten. Wie könnt ihr mir vertrauen? Mir, einem Mann, der nie etwas anderes getan hat, als harmlose Reisende zu überfallen? Wie wollt Ihr wissen, dass ich Euch nicht auf schnellstem Weg zu den Südwinden führen werde, damit sie sich wieder bei sich aufnehmen?"

Tiruial schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr seid kein Bandit, Ihr seid ein Soldat. Ihr habt selber gesagt, dass Euch die Methoden des neuen Kommandanten nicht gefallen. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr mich verraten würdet. In den Tagen, die wir jetzt hier sind, habe ich mir ein Bild von Euch gemacht, das ganz und gar nicht dem eines Verräters entspricht. Es kann sein, dass ich mich täusche, aber ich werde mein Angebot oder meine Bitte nicht zurückziehen. Werdet Ihr mich begleiten?"

Tárion sprang auf.

„Ich werde Euch begleiten, Tiruial. Mein Dienst in der Armee der Königin ist für den Moment beendet. Ich bin freigestellt, bis es zu einem Krieg in Amarond kommt, was hoffentlich noch lange nicht der Fall sein wird. Lasst mich Euch begleiten und den Westen sehen. Lasst mich dort kämpfen und verhindern, dass Euer Krieg überhaupt erst nach Amarond kommt!"

Tiruial lächelte Tárion freundlich an.

„Euer Angebot ehrt mich, Tárion von Fenring. Ich wäre stolz, Euch an meiner Seite zu haben, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich auch Arayms Hilfe bedarf. Ihr kennt ebenso wenig einen Weg über die Berge wie ich. Ausserdem kann ich nicht entscheiden, ob Ihr mich begleiten dürft. Das liegt allein in der Hand Eures Vaters."

Der Fürst blickte seinen Sohn lange Zeit an, bevor er antwortete.

„Der Krieg im Westen bedroht auch unser Land. Früher oder später wird dieser Mordur in den Osten kommen, wenn er tatsächlich nach diesem Schwan sucht. Ich werde Euch helfen, Tiruial, denn Eure Aufgabe erscheint mir wichtig. Wenn Tárion es so wünscht, so darf er Euch begleiten. Allerdings wird er nicht alleine gehen. Ich werde Euch ein paar der Soldaten mitgeben, die meinem Fürstentum dienen. In diesem Fall wird es jedoch umso wichtiger sein, dass Ihr unbemerkt über die Berge kommt, denn einer grösseren Gruppe wird es schwerer fallen, sich zu verbergen. Es wird allerdings eine Weile dauern, alles zu planen, und ich möchte auch nicht, dass sich mein Sohn überhastet in dieses Abenteuer stürzt. Ich werde Euch erst ziehen lassen, wenn ich sicher bin, dass Ihr auf sicherem Weg über das Gebirge kommt."

Araym unterbrach den Fürsten mit einer brüsken Handbewegung.

„Ich habe verstanden. Vieles was heute besprochen wurde ist mir unbekannt, aber ich sehe ein, dass es wichtig ist, dieses Schmuckstück in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wenn es wirklich zu einem Krieg gegen diesen Mordur kommen sollte, so kann es nur im Interesse der fünf Winde sein, zu verhindern, dass dieser Krieg zu uns in den Osten kommt. Ich werde Euch über die südlichen Pässe führen, so gut es mir möglich ist. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass wir unbemerkt bleiben, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben, dass wir an den Südwinden vorbeikommen. Was allerdings die anderen Winde betrifft, die das Gebirge bewachen, so weiss ich auch nicht mehr über sie als ihr."

Tiruial nickte ihm zu.

„Das genügt vollkommen, Araym. Sind wir erst auf der Hochebene angelangt, kenne ich einen Weg, auf dem ich bisher noch nie angegriffen wurde. Selbst mit mehreren Begleitern sollte es möglich sein, dort ungesehen durchzukommen.

Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen, denn mit jedem Tag wächst Mordurs Heer, und wir wissen nicht, wann er sich auf den Weg in den Osten machen wird. Bis wann können Eure Männer bereit sein, Fürst Bradwen?"

Der Fürst überlegte, aber bevor er antworten konnte, bat Marek darum, sprechen zu dürfen.

„Mein Fürst, ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber ich kann es immer noch mit manchem jungen Heisssporn aufnehmen. Ich bitte Euch, die Männer anführen zu dürfen, die ihr Tárion mit auf den Weg gebt. Ihr habt genug gute Männer, die meinen Posten als Gutsverwalter übernehmen können, aber kaum einen Soldaten, der wie ich bereits einen Krieg miterlebt hat."

Nun ergriff auch Anarya das Wort.

„Vater, Tiruial ist verletzt, und er ist noch weit davon entfernt, seine Kräfte wiedererlangt zu haben. Ich bin die Hüterin des Alquaros und muss ihn begleiten!"

Sie liess niemanden zu Wort kommen, sondern fuhr energisch fort.

„Was ist, wenn Tiruial etwas zustösst? Kein Mensch aus dem Osten kennst die Sprachen der Völker im Westen; keiner ausser mir. Wer erklärt den Elben, wieso wir das Alquaros mit uns tragen, wenn Tiruial dazu nicht in der Lage sein sollte? Ich werde auf dieser Reise keine Last sein, Vater. Ich kann reiten, sogar auf Pferden, ich kann mit dem Bogen umgehen und habe von Kirgu auch vieles über den elbischen Nahkampf gelernt."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen nickte Araym und unterbrach die junge Frau.

„Es gibt noch etwas, das ich sagen muss. Es ist mir sehr unangenehm und es quält mich seit Tagen, aber bisher fand ich einfach nicht den Mut, darüber zu reden. Als ich vorhin sagte, ich hätte Tiruial das Gegenmittel für das Gift nicht gegeben, wenn ich ihn nicht für einen Sterbenden gehalten hätte, war das nicht, weil ich ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch tot sehen wollte. Ich war halb verdurstet und wusste nicht, was ich wollte, aber Tiruials Tod war für mich plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig und ich wollte ihn nicht leiden lassen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass er überleben kann, so hätte ich gezögert, denn ich habe Gift mit Gift bekämpft, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern."

Tiruial nickte.

„Ich hatte es vermutet. Ihr seid mir in den letzten Tagen immer ausgewichen, sonst hätte ich schon längst gefragt."

Araym schlug die Augen nieder.

„Die Kristalle, die ich mit mir trage, können in Verbindung mit Silber töten und geben in Wasser aufgelöst ein Gegenmittel für das Gift ab. In Tiruials Fall hatte ich jedoch kein kochendes Wasser, um den Heiltrank zuzubereiten, und so habe ich ihm einen ganzen Kristall gegeben. Die Vergiftung wurde aufgehalten, aber der Kristall hat auch Schaden angerichtet."

Er blickte den Elben verlegen an, aber Tiruial verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.

„Es hat mich von Anfang an verwirrt, dass sich mein Hals anfühlte, als ob ich Goreksäure getrunken hätte. Schliesslich hatte ich das Gift ja nicht zu mir genommen, sondern es durch den Pfeil abbekommen."

Araym nickte.

„Der Kristall hat Euch das Leben gerettet, indem er die Ausbreitung des Giftes aufgehalten hat. Bei seiner Auflösung hat er Euch jedoch schwere Verletzungen im Rachen und an den Atemwegen zugefügt. Ich weiss nicht, wie schlimm Eure Atmung beeinträchtigt wurde, aber ich fürchte, zumindest Eure Stimme ist für immer verloren."

Tiruial schien nicht allzu erschrocken zu sein.

„Ich hatte so etwas schon geahnt, aber Ihr müsst Euch keine Sorgen machen, Araym. Wir Elben sind zäh. Selbst wenn ich hundert oder zweihundert Jahre lang nicht lauter werde sprechen können als jetzt, so wird meine Stimme zurückkehren und der Schmerz wird verschwinden. Ich bin ein Elb und lebe für die Ewigkeit – was macht es da aus, wenn ich ein paar hundert Jahre warten muss, bis ich wieder gesund bin?

Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass Anarya Recht hat. Bis wir im Westen sind, werde ich wohl kaum in der Verfassung sein, lange Verhandlungen zu führen, geschweige denn, einem Heer Befehle zu geben. Es wäre also tatsächlich von Nutzen, wenn jemand zumindest die Grundzüge der wichtigsten westlichen Sprachen kennen würde. Es widerstrebt mir jedoch, Anarya mit auf eine so gefährliche Fahrt zu nehmen. Tárion lernt gern und schnell, wie ich schon wiederholt feststellen konnte. Wenn er einverstanden ist, werde ich ihm so viel über den Westen beibringen, wie es mir in der kurzen Zeit bis zu unserem Aufbruch möglich ist."

Anarya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tárion lernt schnell, das ist wahr, aber ich habe zehn Jahre lang die Elben studiert. Es ist unmöglich, dass er in ein paar Tagen all das lernt, wofür ich Jahre gebraucht habe. Ausserdem habe ich von Kirgu viel über die Heilkunde gelernt. Ich könnte auf dieser Reise eine grosse Hilfe sein."

Sie verhandelten noch lange, bis offensichtlich wurde, dass Tiruial kaum mehr aufrecht sitzen konnte. Schliesslich entschied der Fürst, dass Anarya und Tiruial sich eine Woche lang damit beschäftigen sollten, Tárion und Araym alles Nötige über den Westen beizubringen. Marek würde sich in der Zwischenzeit darum kümmern, eine kleine Gruppe von Soldaten zusammenzustellen, die sie auf der Reise in den Westen begleiten würden. Anarya dagegen würde die Gruppe auf keinen Fall begleiten. Niemand wollte es wagen, die junge Frau mitzunehmen, und der Fürst wollte sie sicher in der Hauptstadt wissen, falls es tatsächlich Krieg geben sollte.

Noch am selben Abend ritt der Fürst mit seinen Kindern zurück ins Dorf. Marek und Araym kamen am nächsten Tag mit Tiruial nach, der sich nur mit Mühe auf seinem Pferd halten konnte.

---

Eine Woche später war die Gruppe reisefertig. Alle Leute aus der Umgebung hatten sich versammelt, um dem seltsamen Zug zuzusehen, der sich gemächlich auf den Weg nach Süden machte. An der Spitze ritt dieser geheimnisvolle Fremde auf einem weissen Pferd, gefolgt vom Fürstensohn, der in voller Rüstung auf seinem prächtigen Kamel sass und einen Umhang mit dem Wappen des Hauses der Fenring trug. Neben ihm sass ein weiterer unbekannter Mann, der die helle Lederrüstung und die blauen Schleier eines Gardisten trug, auf einem Kamel, das demjenigen des Fürstensohnes in nichts nachstand. Schliesslich folgte der Gutsverwalter Marek, der seine alte Rüstung angelegt hatte.

Hinter ihm ritten zehn Soldaten des Fürsten. Es waren ausnahmslos junge, unverheiratete Männer, die sich freiwillig zu dieser Reise gemeldet hatten. Niemand wusste, wohin die Reise eigentlich ging, aber der Fürst hatte betont, dass es lange dauern könne, bis man zurückkehre, und dass der Gruppe grosse Gefahren drohten. Langsam ritten die Männer durch Dorf und nahmen lächelnd die Blütenzweige entgegen, die ihnen die Frauen am Strassenrand zuwarfen. Tiruial lächelte, denn dies war ein Brauch den er auch aus dem Westen kannte, wo sowohl Menschen wie Elben die Soldaten, die in den Krieg zogen, mit Blumen schmückten und Blüten vor ihnen auf den Weg streuten.

Als sie den Dorfausgang erreichten, vertrat ihnen der Fürst den Weg. Er sass auf seinem weissen Kamelhengst und trug dieselbe Rüstung wie sein Sohn. Gemäss dem Brauch wollte er sich hier von seinen Leuten verabschieden. Neben ihm sass Anarya auf dem roten Pferd, was allgemeines Erstaunen auslöste. Anstelle eines Plattenpanzers trug sie nur ein leichtes Lederwams, das mit Metallringen beschlagen war. Ihr Umhang war hellgrün und ohne jede Verzierung. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sich die junge Frau von ihrem Bruder verabschieden wollte, aber die meisten Leute hatten doch bemerkt, dass die Fürstentochter Reisekleidung trug und ihr Pferd mit Packtaschen beladen war. Der Fürst sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, aber Anarya hatte einen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

Als Tiruial, Araym und Tárion bei ihnen angekommen waren, breitete der Fürst die Arme aus, legte dann vor der Brust die Handflächen aufeinander und neigte den Kopf, was die klassische Verabschiedungsgeste Amaronds war. Tiruial, Araym und Tárion erwiderten den Gruss, doch Anarya blieb starr auf ihrer Stute sitzen. Erst als der Fürst ihr einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und sein Kamel zur Seite nahm, liess sie ihr Pferd vortreten. Mit einem sanften Lächeln legte sie die rechte Hand auf ihr Herz und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Namárië. Anar caluva tiëlyanna!"

Tárion starrte seine Schwester sprachlos an, aber Tiruial lächelte breit, als er die List der jungen Frau erkannt hatte. Er erwiderte ihre Verbeugung auf dieselbe Weise.

„Elen síla lúmenn' omentiëlvo."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, dann wandte sich Anarya an ihren Bruder.

„Dies ist die traditionelle Verabschiedung der Elben. Solltest du jemals nach Imladris kommen, und dort einem der grossen Elbenherren begegnen, so wird er dich wohl mit den Worten begrüssen, mit denen Tiruial mich gerade angesprochen hat. Was wirst du tun? Wirst du ihn genauso anstarren, wie du es gerade eben mit mir getan hast? Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass man dich daraufhin noch ernst nehmen wird?"

Tárion hatte seine Schwester noch immer nicht durchschaut. Araym dagegen grinste noch breiter als Tiruial. Er mochte die junge Frau und bewunderte ihren Einfallsreichtum.

„Du hättest es mir beibringen sollen, Anarya."

Tárions Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll, aber das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich habe dir bewusst keine elbischen Grussformeln beigebracht, weil ich das hier bereits geplant hatte. Aber selbst wenn du mich vorhin verstanden hättest, hätte das nichts daran geändert, dass ich euch begleiten muss. Was weisst du von der elbischen Höflichkeit? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie man sich einem dreitausend Jahre alten Elbenfürsten gegenüber verhält? Wie man eine unverheiratete Elbin begrüsst? Welche Tischsitten bei den Elben herrschen? Wie man sich kleidet, wenn man zu einem Elbenrat gerufen wird?"

Bei jeder Frage war Tárion ein bisschen blasser geworden, während man dem Fürsten ansah, dass er vor Wut kochte. Anarya fuhr fort.

„Ich habe Vater von meinen Zweifeln erzählt. Er hat mir erlaubt, dich zu testen. Nun, Vater, ich denke es ist offensichtlich, dass Tiruial meine Hilfe braucht. Tárion wird uns sicher eine Hilfe sein, aber nur ich kann Tiruial bei den kommenden Verhandlungen über Krieg und Frieden eine Hilfe sein."

Der Fürst blickte den Elben an, und Tiruial nickte langsam.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mich Eure Tochter überrascht hat, Fürst. Ich habe Tárion alles beigebracht, was in der kurzen Zeit möglich war, aber es ist einfach zu wenig. Anarya hat Recht. Euer Sohn wird ein guter Reisegefährte sein, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr wird er mich in Imladris nicht unterstützen können."

Fürst Bradwen schnaubte ärgerlich.

„Du hast gewonnen, Tochter. Ich hätte es wissen sollen, als du es mir heute Morgen gesagt hast, aber ich hielt Tárion für geschickt genug, nicht in die Falle zu tappen. Nun gut, geh mit ihnen. Aber pass auf dich auf, mein Kind. Ich hätte dich lieber in der Hauptstadt am Hof des Königs gesehen, aber wenn dies dein Wille ist, so will ich dich nicht zwingen."

Anarya sprang vom Pferd und lief zu ihrem Vater hin. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und liess sich umarmen, aber dann richtete er sich auf seinem Kamel auf und hob die Hand zu einem letzten Gruss.

„Lebt Wohl! Und möge die Sonne auf Eurem Weg scheinen!"

Nur Anarya und Tiruial wussten, dass dies die Worte des elbischen Grusses waren, den Anarya kurz zuvor ausgesprochen hatte.


	26. Götter und Sterne

A/N: So, die Sommerpause ist vorbei, und ich sitze wieder regelmässig am Computer und werdewenn möglichauch wieder wöchentlich ein Kapitel posten. (Montags, wenn nicht gerade SchweizerNationalfeiertag ist, so wie gestern). Auch nach den Ferien freue ich mich über Reviews - das Knöpfchen ist unten links zu finden ;)

Disclaimer: Zur Abwechslung möchte ich einmal wieder erwähnen, dass immer noch alle bekannten Elemente wie Elben, Maia unfd Istari von Tolkien stammen, auch wenn ich mir erlaubt habe, sie teilweise umzutaufen.

Und jetzt viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

**Götter und Sterne**

Die kleine Gruppe von Reitern zog langsam durch das niedrige, trockene Gestrüpp am Rand der Wüste. Araym hatte betont, wie wichtig es sei, nicht auf direktem Weg zum Gebirge zu reiten, sondern sich einer weit in die Wüste hinausragenden Felszunge von Süden her zu nähern. Auch wenn dies ein paar Tage Umweg bedeutete, hatte Tiruial sich mit dieser Absicht einverstanden erklärt. Der Elb hatte sich noch nicht vollständig von seiner Verwundung erholt; er fühlte sich schwach und elend, und noch immer schmerzte ihn jede grössere Bewegung.

Der Hengst Tilion schien die schlechte Verfassung seines Reiters zu spüren, denn er bewegte sich langsam und setzte seine Hufe sorgfältig, um jede unnötige Erschütterung zu vermeiden.

Tiruial wusste, dass er im Augenblick das schwächste Mitglied der Gruppe war, und er fürchtete, dass er seine Begleiter in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, wenn sie von den Südwinden entdeckt würden. Eine längere Flucht konnte er in seinem Zustand unmöglich überstehen.

Auch wenn Tiruial erst dagegen gewesen war, so war er jetzt doch froh, dass Anarya sich durchgesetzt hatte und ihn in den Westen begleitete. Wenn er die Reise nicht überstehen sollte, so bestand doch immerhin die Hoffnung, dass die junge Frau einen Weg nach Imladris finden würde, und den Elben dort das Alquaros übergeben könnte. Die Söhne Elronds würden schon wissen, was sie damit anfangen mussten.

Im Augenblick ritt Anarya neben ihrem Bruder, und Tiruial hörte, dass sie ihm von Imladris erzählte. Ariën, die fuchsfarbene Stute, tänzelte nervös, weil ihr die Nähe von Tárions Kamel nicht behagte, aber Anarya schien keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Pferd zu haben. Tiruial war froh, dass er ihr das Tier überlassen hatte, denn Ariën war noch nicht so erfahren wie Tilion, und in ihren Adern floss das Blut der Pferde von Rohan, was sie temperamentvoller machte als den weissen Hengst. Ariën hätte sich wohl kaum darum gekümmert, dass ihr Reiter nicht auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Kräfte war.

Zuvorderst ritt Marek neben Araym. In den Tagen in Kirgus Hütte, als sie sich gemeinsam um den verletzten Elben gekümmert hatten, waren sich die beiden Soldaten näher gekommen, und aus anfänglichem Misstrauen war eine kameradschaftliche Beziehung entstanden, vor allem nachdem klar war, dass Araym kein Feind war. Die beiden unterhielten sich stundenlang über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihnen boten, wenn sie erst einmal das Gebirge erreicht hätten. Tiruial überliess ihnen die Entscheidung gerne, denn er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, die Verantwortung für die Gruppe zu übernehmen, und er vertraute Mareks Erfahrung und Arayms Wissen über die Südwinde. Plötzlich hielt Araym sein Kamel an und hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass man warten solle. Er beriet sich noch einmal kurz mit Marek und wandte sich dann an den Rest der Gruppe.

„Wir werden jetzt in die Wüste hineinreiten und uns langsam dem Gebirge nähern. Wenn wir uns leicht südwärts halten, bewegen wir uns abseits von den Handelspisten und somit in Bereichen, die nicht von den Südwinden bewacht werden. Trotzdem schlage ich vor, dass wir uns jetzt umziehen. Selbst wenn uns aus der Nähe die Pferde verraten, so können wir die Südwinde aus einer grösseren Entfernung vielleicht täuschen."

Tárion nickte und begann sofort in seinen Satteltaschen zu wühlen. Auch Anarya beugte sich über ihr Gepäck und entnahm ihm ein dunkelblaues Tuch. Tiruial schloss sich an und zog seinerseits den Schleier hervor, mit dem sie sich tarnen würden. Araym hatte diese Idee am Tag vor der Abreise vorgebracht, und Tiruial musste zugeben, dass sie gut war. In die blauen Tücher gehüllt, würde man sie auf grosse Entfernung für Südwinde auf Patrouille halten. Ausserdem schützten die Schleier vor Sonne, Sand und Austrocknung, wenn man sie richtig trug. Araym hatte es ihnen zwar gezeigt, aber nun kam er trotzdem von Reiter zu Reiter und half jedem, das grosse Tuch auf die richtige Weise umzulegen.

Der Schleier roch seltsam, da man das feine Leinen erst im letzten Moment noch dunkelblau gefärbt hatte. Nachdem sich aber alle verschleiert hatten, war die Täuschung selbst aus der Nähe eindrücklich. Auf Arayms Rat hin trugen die Reiter über ihren Rüstungen helle Hemden, die aus der Ferne wirkten wie die Lederrüstungen der Südwinde. Nachdem alle ihre Umhänge abgelegt hatten und nun nur noch den blauen Schleier über dem hellen Hemd anhatten, nahmen Mareks Männer Anarya und Tiruial in die Mitte, so dass man die Pferde nicht gerade auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte. Erneut übernahmen Marek und Araym die Führung und die anderen folgten ihnen.

Für den Rest des Tages kam die kleine Gruppe ungehindert voran. Gegen Abend waren sie schon recht weit in die Wüste vorgedrungen, und Araym fand einen geeigneten Lagerplatz, der von hohen Dünen umgeben war. Man konnte es nicht wagen, Feuer zu machen, obschon es nach Sonnenuntergang rasch ziemlich kalt wurde. Marek teilte Wachen ein und setzte sich dann zu Anarya und Tárion, die müde an dem trockenen Brot herumknabberten, das wohl noch für längere Zeit ihr Hauptnahrungsmittel sein würde. Tiruial lag regungslos neben ihnen am Boden. Er hatte abgewehrt, als Anarya sich um ihn kümmern wollte und hatte ihr gesagt, er brauche nur Ruhe.

„Wo ist der Gardist?"

Anarya hörte an Tárions gereiztem Tonfall, dass er Araym immer noch nicht traute. Marek dagegen schien keinerlei Zweifel mehr zu haben, was die Gesinnung des ehemaligen Südwindes betraf. Er deutete zu den Pferden.

„Er untersucht die Beine der Tiere. Morgen kommen wir laut ihm in ein Gebiet, wo wir deutliche Spuren hinterlassen werden. Es wäre gut, wenn wir die Pferdehufe umwickeln könnten, damit sie nicht so offensichtliche Abdrücke hinterlassen."

Anarya blickte dorthin, wo die Pferde standen. Sie hatten sie nicht angebunden, da sie laut Tiruial sowieso nicht weggehen würden. Tilion hatte sich soweit wie möglich von den Kamelen entfernt hingelegt. Ariën dagegen stand mit geblähten Nüstern da und blickte nervös zu Araym, der sich ihr zögernd näherte. Als er ihr zu nahe kam, legte sie die Ohren flach an den Kopf und fletschte drohend die Zähne. Araym zuckte zurück, worauf die Stute einen Schritt auf ihn zu kam. Auch wenn der Anblick reichlich amüsant war, hatte Anarya ein Einsehen mit dem jungen Mann und stand auf. Rasch ging sie an Araym vorbei zu ihrem Pferd und fasste es an der Mähne. Dann nickte sie Araym zu.

„Kommt näher, damit ich euch einander vorstellen kann."

Araym gehorchte zögernd und ging langsam auf Anarya und das Pferd zu. Anarya bemerkte, dass Marek und Tárion der Aktion grinsend zusahen und wandte sich an ihren Bruder.

„Du kannst auch gleich herkommen. Dich kennen die Pferde ebenfalls noch nicht, und es könnte sein, dass du auch einmal mit ihnen zu tun hast."

Tárion schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, aber seine Schwester liess nicht so einfach locker.

„Hast du etwa Angst? Sollte der Krieger der königlichen Armee sich wirklich vor einem einfachen Reittier fürchten?"

Mit einem knurrenden Laut stand Tárion auf und ging langsam auf Anarya zu.

„Angst? Das ich nicht lache! Ich weiss nur nicht, was du an diesen Biestern findest."

Ariën schien das Ganze Spass zu machen, denn sie bäumte sich an Anaryas Seite spielerisch auf und machte Drohgebärden gegen die beiden jungen Männer, die nicht recht wussten, wie sie denn nun näher kommen sollten. Marek lehnte sich genüsslich zurück, um das Schauspiel in Ruhe zu beobachten.

„Sie hätte sie besser zu Tilion geführt. Er ist nicht so übermütig und würde sie an sich heranlassen, wenn man es ihm befiehlt."

Tiruials Stimme war so leise, dass Marek ihn kaum verstanden hatte. Er drehte sich um und sah zu dem Elben hinüber, der sich auf die Ellenbogen aufgestützt hatte und auch zu den Pferden sah. Tiruial bemerkte seinen Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Fragt nicht! Es geht mir recht gut. Ein paar Stunden Ruhe sind alles, was ich brauche. Nun Marek, Ihr scheint Euch nicht so vor den Pferden zu fürchten, wie die anderen."

Der alte Soldat lachte leise auf.

„Ihr mögt Euch nicht mehr erinnern, aber wir haben einst zusammen gespielt, als wir noch Kinder waren. Damals habt Ihr mir schon gezeigt, dass man Pferde auch anders zähmen kann, als wir es hier in Amarond tun."

Tiruial lächelte.

„Ihr seid tatsächlich dieser Marek. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie wir Euch damals im Wald gefunden haben, meine Schwester und ich. Es freut mich, dass auch Ihr es nicht vergessen habt."

Marek lächelte auch, aber dann wurde er ernst.

„Es ist erstaunlich, was seither alles geschehen ist. Ich bin ein alter Mann, Eure Schwester ist noch älter als ich und Ihr seht immer noch aus, als wärt ihr gerade erst der Jugend entwachsen."

Tiruial seufzte und Marek verfluchte sich für seine Taktlosigkeit.

„Verzeiht mir, ich wollte nicht..."

Tiruial winkte ab.

„Nein, es fallt mir nur sehr schwer über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Meine Mutter ist tot und meine Schwester ist eine alte Frau, aber mein Vater ist unsterblich. Im Westen halten mich alle Menschen für einen Elben und die Elben nennen mich Peredhel, Halbelb, und sind überzeugt davon, ich hätte die Wahl getroffen, unsterblich zu sein. Nun, ich selber weiss, dass ich nie bewusst eine solche Wahl getroffen habe. Was, wenn ich nun nicht unsterblich bin? Was, wenn ich eines Tages anfange zu altern? Oder wenn ich urplötzlich einfach sterbe, weil meine Lebensspanne abgelaufen ist? Jeden Tag frage ich mich, ob ich schon graue Haare habe, ob die ersten Falten in meinem Gesicht zu sehen sind, ob mein Körper um mich herum zu zerfallen beginnt. Manchmal gelingt es mir zu vergessen. Aber nicht hier, wo meine Zwillingsschwester lebt, hier, wo ich jeden Tag Anarya sehe, die ich im Fieber für Miradan gehalten habe, die aber stattdessen ihre Enkelin ist. Im Westen kann ich mit der Ungewissheit leben, kann sie verdrängen und so tun als wäre ich ein Elb wie alle anderen. Aber nicht hier - hier fühle ich mich sterblicher denn je, und daran ist nicht nur meine Verletzung schuld."

Tiruial verstummte. Für eine Weile hingen beide Männer ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, aber dann beschloss Marek, das Thema zu wechseln. Die Unsterblichkeit der Elben war ihm fremd, und er wusste nicht, wie er auf Tiruials Überlegungen eingehen sollte. Somit deutete er wieder zu den Pferden, die inzwischen von Tárion und Araym zaghaft gestreichelt wurden.

„Ariën und Tilion sind ungewöhnliche Namen. Haben sie in Eurer Sprache eine Bedeutung?"

Tiruial nickte.

„Ich habe Tilion in Imladris geschenkt bekommen, als mein letztes Pferd einem Orkangriff zum Opfer fiel. Wegen seines silberweissen Fells hatte man ihn dort Tilion getauft. Dies ist unser Name für den Mond, oder genauer gesagt für den Maia, der den Mond über den Himmel lenkt."

Marek nickte langsam.

„Arynne und Silon, ich hätte früher darauf kommen müssen! Eure Stute heisst demnach nach der Sonne, nicht wahr?"

Tiruial sah den alten Soldaten verwirrt an.

„Ja, ich habe sie als Fohlen gekauft und auf diesen Namen getauft, weil es gut zu Tilion passte und sie ein rotes Fell hatte. Aber wer sind Arynne und Silon?"

Marek atmete tief durch.

„Ich bin kein Meister im Geschichtenerzählen, aber ich werde es versuchen. Habt ihr schon von Yoris und Simurakh gehört?"

Tiruial nickte.

„Die beiden unsterblichen Könige, die in Farad regierten?"

„Genau. Man weiss nicht viel über ihre Herkunft, aber sie haben ihre eigenen Götter mit nach Farad gebracht. Seit der Zeit von Yoris und Simurakh verehrt man dort die Amanir. Es gibt höhere Götter, die Wind und Wasser, Himmel Erde, Pflanzen, Tiere, Leben und Tod unter sich haben. Dann gibt es die niederen Götter, Mashari, die nur für kleine Dinge zuständig sind. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, so sind Arynne und Silon solche Mashari, die das Sonnenschiff und die Mondinsel lenken. Ich habe nie verstanden, weshalb der Mond eine Insel sein soll, aber in Farad glaubt man fest daran."

Tiruial setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Sonnenschiff und Mondinsel? Das ist interessant! Es scheint tatsächlich, als wäre das Wissen über die Valar bis zu euch in den Osten gekommen."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Man sagte mir, dass Yoris und Simurakh immer in blau gekleidet waren, nicht wahr?"

Marek nickte.

„Ja, es kam nur höchst selten vor, dass sie keine blauen Gewänder trugen."

„Die Ithryn Luin. Kann es denn sein, dass sie hierher gekommen sind?"

Marek wusste nicht, wovon der Elb sprach, aber ihm fiel noch etwas anderes ein.

„Es heisst, Yoris und Simurakh seien selbst solche Mashari gewesen. Deshalb hätten sie so grosse Zauberkräfte gehabt – sie stammten selbst aus dem fernen Aman und waren Götter."

Tiruial war eindeutig fasziniert von seiner Idee. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er weitersprach.

„Die Ithryn Luin. Sie müssen es gewesen sein! Hierhin sind sie also verschwunden."

„Verzeiht, aber ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr damit sagen wollt. Was ist mit diesen Luin?"

Der Elb räusperte sich erfolglos und begann dann mit leiser, heiserer Stimme zu erzählen.

„Als das Böse auf Mittelerde immer stärker wurde, sandten die Valar fünf Maiar aus, um den Widerstand mit ihrer Zauberkraft zu unterstützen. Diese Abgesandten wurden auf Mittelerde Zauberer genannt, Istari in der Sprache der Elben. Jeder von ihnen wurde mit einer Farbe in Verbindung gebracht: Curumo der Weisse, Olorin, der Graue, Aiwendil, der Braune und schliesslich Alatar und Pallando, die Blauen Zauberer oder Ithryn Luin für die Elben.

Diese beiden kamen zwar auf Mittelerde an, über ihren weiteren Verbleib ist jedoch nichts bekannt. Es hiess immer, sie seien in den Osten gezogen, doch niemand kannte die Gründe und niemand wusste, was dort aus ihnen geworden war. Nun scheint mir, als wären Alatar und Pallando tatsächlich hierher gekommen. Was ich bisher über Yoris und Simurakh erfahren habe, weckt in mir den Verdacht, bei ihnen habe es sich um die Ithryn Luin gehandelt. Da sie selbst aus Valinor stammten, würde es erklären, dass die Menschen von Farad die Valar und Maiar unter denselben Namen kennen, wie wir im Westen. Ausserdem ist Aman eine andere Bezeichnung für Valinor; eine Bezeichnung, die auch uns Elben bekannt ist. Die geringfügigen Unterschiede in der Aussprache, so wie Ariën und Arynne, kommen vermutlich daher, dass hier nur Sterbliche leben, und es schon hunderte von Jahren her ist, dass Yoris und Simurakh ihr Wissen verbreiteten. So wurde wohl vieles in den Überlieferungen verändert oder vergessen."

Marek, der sich weit vorgebeugt hatte, um Tiruials leise Worte zu verstehen, lehnte sich nun wieder zurück und blickte einen Moment lang stumm an den Himmel. Dann nickte er langsam und bedächtig.

„Das erklärt vieles. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich einst der königlichen Armee angehörte. Von den Soldaten der Königin erwartet man, dass sie sich nicht nur in der Kunst der Kriegsführung üben, sondern auch andere Dinge lernen. So hat jeder Soldat der Königin Zugang zur königlichen Bibliothek, wo unzählige alte Schriften aufbewahrt werden. Am Ende der Ausbildung muss man nicht nur eine Waffenmeisterprüfung für eine bestimmte Waffe ablegen, sondern auch eine schriftliche Arbeit über einen Aspekt der Geschichte Amaronds.

Ich habe mich damals dafür interessiert, weshalb Amarond und Farad verschiedene Götter verehren, obschon Amarond von Verbannten aus Farad gegründet wurden. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass sowohl die Astarden aus Farad wie auch die Nomaden des Westens und die Karmandi im Süden die Sonne anbeten. Kein Wunder, denn Farad liegt an der Felswüste Jira, Karmand in der Wüste des Koron und Amarond ist im Osten und Süden von Wüsten umgeben. In solchen Gebieten ist es nahe liegend, die Sonne zu verehren, denn sie ist es, welche die Felder verbrennt und die Wolken auflöst, bevor Regen fallen kann.

Interessant war, dass auch die Valdograd im fernen Osten die Sonne anbeteten und ihr sogar Menschenopfer darbrachten, um ihre Gnade zu erflehen. Ja, selbst bei den Tarvik im Norden spielte die Sonne immer eine wichtige Rolle, da sie die nötige Wärme spendete, um auf den kargen Feldern Getreide heranziehen zu können.

Zu der Zeit, als die Astarden aus Farad verbannt wurden, war es dort immer noch die Sonne, die man verehrte. Dann kamen Yoris und Simurakh, und nun verehrt man Manave und Varta, den Gott des Windes und die Herrin der Sterne. Arynne, die Sonne, spielt in der Religion der Farad nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Ich habe mich damals gefragt, woher Yoris und Simurakh kommen mochten, und wie es kam, dass sie die Religion Farads so grundlegend ändern konnten."

Tiruial sah den Gutsverwalter des Fürsten plötzlich mit anderen Augen an. Bisher hatte er in ihm nur den alternden Soldaten gesehen, nun erkannte er plötzlich, dass viel mehr in dem Mann steckte, als er ihm zugetraut hätte. Es gab wohl im ganzen Westen Mittelerdes nicht einen menschlichen Soldaten, der sich mit der Geschichte seines Landes so gut auskannte, und der so viele unterschiedliche Interessen hatte, wie Marek. Der alte Mann erinnerte ihn entfernt an Elrond aus Imladris, der zwar in bedeutenden Schlachten gekämpft hatte und als Herold des Elbenkönigs Gil-galad grosse Taten vollbracht hatte, der aber trotzdem als einer der Weistesten von Mittelerde galt. Doch Elrond hatte eine Ewigkeit, um sein Wissen zu mehren, während Marek nur die kurze Lebensspanne eines Menschen zur Verfügung stand.

„Wisst Ihr weshalb mich die Sonne damals am meisten fasziniert hat? Ich las über die verschiedenen Länder und ihre Götter. Überall stand die Sonne im Mittelpunkt, ausser im fernen Shadrinam. Das Volk von dieser Insel im Ostmeer unterscheidet sich in vielen Dingen von den Völkern der Koldarebene. Ihre Wissenschaft ist sehr weit fortgeschritten, und sie besitzen Dinge, deren Macht an Magie grenzt, obschon kein Zauber dahinter steckt. So betrachten die Shadri den Himmel durch lange Rohre, in denen sich geschliffene Glasscheiben befinden. Auf diese Weise wird alles stark vergrössert. Nun behaupten die Shadri, dass die Sonne nichts anderes sei als ein Stern, der sich näher an unserer Welt befinde, als alle anderen Sterne. Für sie ist die Sonne nur ein Feuerball am Himmel, der von ihrem Gott dorthin gesetzt wurde, aber keinen eigenen Willen hat. Den Mond bezeichnen sie als einfachen Steinklumpen, der um unsere Welt kreist, und sie behaupten, es gäbe andere Welten am Himmel, die auch von Monden umkreist würden.

Es gibt in Amarond nur wenig über Shadrinam zu erfahren, aber die Unterschiede zu den anderen Ländern des Ostens haben mich immer interessiert."

Tiruial hatte aufmerksam zugehört und schien nun angestrengt nachzudenken. Schliesslich ging er zögernd aus Mareks Ausführungen ein.

„Einst haben die Valar die Unsterblichen Lande aus dieser Welt entrückt. Nur noch den Elben ist es vergönnt, auf dem geraden Weg dorthin zu segeln. Es heisst, die Menschen, die in den Westen segeln, würden nach langer Zeit an die Ostküste von Mittelerde stossen, da die Erde für sie nun die Form einer Kugel habe. Wer weiss, ob nicht Ariën nur noch über Valinor ihre Bahnen zieht, und nicht über der Welt der Sterblichen. Und doch erscheint es mit unmöglich, was Ihr erzählt. Ein Stern, der näher ist als alle anderen? Wieso sollte Elbereth, die Sternenkönigin so etwas tun?"

Marek neigte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite.

„Vielleicht hat sie den Stern dorthin gesetzt, weil Ariën wirklich nur noch über Euren Unsterblichen Landen segelt. So hat sie den Menschen einen Stern gegeben, damit sie nicht in ewiger Nacht leben müssen."

Tiruial lächelte erstaunt.

„Ihr seid ein weiser Mann, Marek. Ich sage nicht, dass ich an die Geschichten der Shadri glaube, aber Eure Ausführungen sind interessant. Nun lasst mich aber ein wenig ruhen, denn der Ritt morgen wird anstrengend, und ich bin erschöpft."

Mit einem Seufzer legte er sich hin und starrte in den Himmel. Marek hatte das Gefühl, er suche mit seinen scharfen Augen den Himmel nach den fremden Welten mit ihren Monden ab, von denen er ihm erzählt hatte.


	27. Durch die Wüste

A/N: So, langsam aber sicher geht es westwärts, und die kleine Reisegesellschaft nähert sich den bekannten Gebieten von Mittelerde. Aber bis dahin sind noch ein paar Hindernisse zu überwinden...¨

Etje: Hallo! Freut mich, dass sich mal jemand Neues gemeldet hat (na ja, dass sich überhaupt mal wieder jemand gemeldet hat -seufz-). Zum Dank hätte ich gerne ein Kapitel mit den Kargai gepostet, aber leider leider, musst du dich da noch ein, zwei Wochen gedulden. Erst müssen Tiruial und seine Begleiter an den Südwinden vorbei sein, und dann bekommt Sijn wieder mal etwas zu tun.

**Durch die Wüste**

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie auf, als der erste helle Streifen am Horizont zu sehen war. Für eine Weile setzten sie ihren Weg nach Süden fort, aber dann wandten sie sich ein wenig westwärts, so dass das Gondramgebirge von Stunde zu Stunde näher rückte.

Die Sonne stieg höher und höher, und die Hitze nahm stetig zu. War der Vortag schon heiss gewesen, so steigerte es sich jetzt ins Unerträgliche. Araym war unruhig und liess seinen Blick immer öfter über den Horizont schweifen. Er liess keine Pausen zu und zwang die Gruppe zu einer schnellen Fortbewegungsart, die Mensch und Tier gleichermassen erschöpfte. Tiruial, der anfangs noch recht ausgeruht gewirkt hatte, hing nun wieder halb ohnmächtig auf seinem Pferd. Anarya machte sich Sorgen um den Elben. Gegen Krankheiten gefeit seien sie, hatte Kirgu gesagt, und ihre Verletzungen heilten um vieles schneller als bei den Menschen. Tiruial dagegen schien es von Tag zu Tag schlechter zu gehen. Anarya erinnerte sich an das Schwinden der Elben, von dem Kirgu erzählt hatte. Ein Elb konnte sterben, wenn etwas seine Seele übermässig belastet hatte, und er des Lebens müde war. War es das, was mit Tiruial geschah?

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, hob der Elb den Kopf und lächelte ihr matt zu.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Anarya. Mein Körper hat immer noch mit dem Gift zu kämpfen. Da ich in meinem ganzen Leben nie an einer Krankheit litt, ist es für mich umso schwerer, mit dem Fieber und den Schmerzen fertigzuwerden."

Anarya hatte Mühe, seine heisere Stimme über den Geräuschen, die die Karawane begleiteten, zu verstehen.

„Wir müssen zwei Gebirgszüge überqueren, zwischen denen sich ein langgezogenes Tal befindet. Das Gondramgebirge ist nur wegen seiner Garde gefährlich, die Pässe dagegen sind gut gangbar. Das Tal dazwischen ist unwegsam, sollte uns aber auch keine grösseren Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Nur der Fluss, den wir dort überqueren müssen, wird ein schwierig zu überwindendes Hindernis darstellen."

„Und was kommt dann? Wird es einfacher?"

Tiruial lächelte die junge Frau beruhigend an.

„Der zweite Gebirgszug wird bei uns im Westen Orocarni genannt, Rote Berge. Es sind zerklüftete Felsen mit schneebedeckten Gipfeln, lotrechten Felswänden und Gletschern, die über die Bergflanken hinabwandern. Wenn wir am Fuss der Berge ein wenig nordwärts reiten, kommen wir zu einem gangbaren Pass, aber es wird nicht einfach. Ich weiss ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob eure Kamele den Weg schaffen können."

„Wenn es nicht anders geht, lassen wir sie zurück. Die Tiere halten viel aus, aber ich weiss nicht, wie sie sich im Gebirge verhalten werden, denn sie sind Wesen der Ebene und nicht der steilen Felswände."

Anarya blickte zu ihrem Kamel, das sie Araym überlassen hatte. Es war ihr eigenes Tier, und sie kannte es, seit es ein Fohlen war. Als die Gruppe ihre Reisevorbereitungen traf, hatte Tiruial ihr Ariën anvertraut, und Anarya hatte sich darüber gefreut. Der Elb war mit zwei Pferden in den Westen gereist, weil er schnell an sein Ziel kommen wollte. Nun, da er nicht mehr alleine unterwegs war, würde man so oder so langsamer vorankommen, und er brauchte nur noch ein Reittier. Mit Ariën wollte er Anarya trösten, weil sie zurück bleiben musste. Doch Anarya hatte von Anfang an geplant mitzukommen, und sie hatte sich überlegt, dass auch sie nur ein Reittier mitnehmen konnte, nämlich Ariën. Damit sie Salicha, ihr Kamel, nicht zurücklassen musste, hatte sie sie Araym gegeben. Nun wo Tiruial von unüberwindbaren Bergen sprach, fragte sich Anarya, ob sie ihr Kamel zum Tod verurteilt hatte, als sie es unbedingt mit auf die Reise nehmen wollte.

Tiruial bemerkte ihren zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Wir werden alles versuchen, um möglichst ohne Verluste in den Westen zu gelangen. Es wird nicht einfach, aber den Pass, den ich über die Orocarni genommen habe, können die Kamele vielleicht doch bezwingen. Und auf der anderen Seite der Berge erwartet Dich eine Überraschung."

Die junge Frau blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Eine Überraschung?"

„Warte nur ab, es wird dir gefallen. Auf jeden Fall werden wir uns dort für eine Weile erholen können."

Anarya hatte zwar zugehört, als man die Reise geplant hatte, aber Tiruial war zurückhaltend gewesen, so als wolle er nicht alle Gefahren auf einmal verraten. Sie hatte von den zwei Gebirgsketten gewusst und wusste auch, dass ihnen eine grosse Ebene folgte. Am Ende musste man noch einmal über Berge und kam dann nach Imladris, wo Tiruial das Alquaros den hohen Elben zeigen und sie um Rat fragen wollte. Sie wandte sich erneut an Tiruial.

„Und diese Ebene nach den Orocarni? Was erwartet uns dort? Wir sollten schneller vorankommen, nicht wahr?"

Tiruial sah sie müde an.

„Es kommt darauf an, was während meiner Abwesenheit im Westen geschehen ist. Es gibt einen gewaltigen Sumpf in der Ebene. Einen Teil davon müssen wir auf jeden Fall durchqueren, aber je nachdem wie weit Mordurs Macht schon reicht, müssen wir an einer breiteren Stelle durch den Sumpf wandern, was bestimmt nicht einfach wird. Dann kommen wir in die Ebene von Rhûn. Vielleicht werden wir dort Hilfe finden, vielleicht auch Feinde. Es kommt darauf an, ob Mordur schon vor uns dort gewesen ist oder nicht. Aber. . . "

Anarya fiel dem Elben ins Wort.

„Du klingst so, als würden diese Leute, die wir dort treffen werden, in jedem Fall Mordur folgen, wenn er zu ihnen kommt. Wie kannst du da so sicher sein?"

Tiruial senkte den Kopf.

„Es gibt dort Menschen, die den Westen immer wieder angegriffen haben. Sie warten nur darauf, dass sie wieder ein mächtiger Anführer in den Krieg führt."

Anarya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist etwas anderes, was dir Sorgen macht. Menschen, die immer schon im Krieg mit euch lagen, würden dich nicht so beunruhigen – schliesslich bist du auch schon andere Male an ihnen vorbeigekommen."

„Du hast recht, Anarya. Natürlich machen mir auch diese Menschen Sorgen, denn wenn sie sich Mordur angeschlossen haben, werden sie nicht mehr der schlecht organisierte Haufen sein, der sie früher waren. Aber es sind die Elben, vor denen ich mich fürchte. Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass Elben in Mordurs Heeren kämpften. Es waren Tawarwaith aus dem Düsterwald, die ich damals erkannt habe. Wenn schon die Waldelben, die immer unsere Freunde waren, sich dem dunklen Elben angeschlossen haben, so sind die Elben von Rhûn noch viel gefährdeter."

„Warum?"

Tiruials Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzlichen Grimasse.

„Das sind Dinge, worüber wir Elben nicht gerne sprechen. Ich werde davon erzählen, wenn es nötig sein sollte, aber bis dahin möchte ich dich bitten, keine Fragen mehr zu stellen."

Anarya nickte.

„Dann sag mir, was uns nach dieser Ebene erwartet."

Tiruial zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Ebene von Rhûn, das Meer von Rhûn, der Düsterwald, das Nebelgebirge. . . Ich weiss es nicht. Wir werden nach Verbündeten suchen müssen, die uns sagen können, wo es noch halbwegs sicher ist zu reisen. Irgendwie werden wir schon nach Imladris gelangen, aber welchen Weg wir nehmen werden, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen."

Tiruial hustete, und Anarya sah ihm an, dass ihn die lange Rede angestrengt hatte. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Wir werden es sehen, wenn wir dort sind. Jetzt überlassen wir es erst einmal Araym, sich um das Gondramgebirge zu kümmern. Sieh zu, dass du dich noch ein wenig erholst, bis es an dir ist, uns den Weg zu weisen."

Tiruial nickte hustend und zwang sich, Anaryas Lächeln zu erwidern. Er war nicht halb so zuversichtlich wie sie, was den Ausgang der Reise betraf, aber er hatte nicht vor, ihr von all den Gefahren zu berichten, die sie noch erwarteten.

Gegen Mittag war die Luft seltsam gläsern und der Himmel hatte jegliche Farbe verloren. Die Kamele wurden unruhig und auch die Pferde begannen nervös zu tänzeln. Araym kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und wandte den Blick kaum mehr vom östlichen Horizont ab, wo ein gelblichweisser Streifen zu sehen war, der immer breiter wurde. Schliesslich gab er das Zeichen zum Halten und wandte sich an die anderen.

„Es zieht ein Sandsturm auf. Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, aber ich weiss nicht, was wir tun sollen. Hier in der Wüste sind wir verloren, wenn er uns einholt. Wir schaffen es nicht rechtzeitig dorthin, wo ich ins Gebirge reiten wollte. Gehen wir aber auf dem kürzesten Weg zu den Bergen, so kommen wir direkt zu einem der Pfade, die in die Sandfeste führen."

Tárion trieb sein Kamel neben das des Gardisten und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was schlagt Ihr vor, Araym?"

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich weiss nicht recht. Wir könnten versuchen, uns hier in den Sand einzugraben und den Sturm abzuwarten. Allerdings würden wir dabei wohl unsere Reittiere verlieren. Wenn der Sturm zu nahe kommt, sind die Kamele nicht mehr zu halten. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, noch schneller zu reiten. Die Pferde und die schnellsten Kamele könnten es bis zu den Felsen schaffen, wo ich ursprünglich hin wollte."

Anarya sah deutlich, dass dem Südwind noch etwas anderes auf der Zunge lag, aber Araym sagte nichts weiter. So ritt sie auf der anderen Seite neben ihn hin und nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

„Und die letzte Möglichkeit?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kenne alle Pfade der Südwinde. Wenn wir die Berge genau dann erreichen, wenn der Sturm losbricht, werden sie alle in der Sandfeste verschanzt sein. Jene, die in Aussenposten lagern, werden sich tief in ihre Zelte verkrochen haben. Wir könnten versuchen, uns an der Feste vorbei zu schleichen."

Tárion setzte zu einer Antwort an und Araym zuckte zusammen, als erwarte er, geschlagen zu werden. Doch der Sohn des Fürsten war nicht wütend.

„Wie nahe kämen wir an diese Feste heran?"

Araym zögerte.

„Es gibt verschiedene Wege. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir dem Lauf des Flusses folgen, von dem die Feste ihr Wasser bezieht. Es ist eine schmale Schlucht, die sich dann nach und nach zu einem Talkessel erweitert. Der Fluss stürzt an dieser Stelle in einem mächtigen Wasserfall von der Hochebene herab, auf der die Ostwinde wachen. Es gibt dort einen schmalen Pfad, der bis auf die Ebene führt. Er wird nur dann benutzt, wenn es Schwierigkeiten mit der Quelle gibt, was nach heftigen Stürmen hin und wieder vorkommt."

Tárion kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Ihr habt nicht gesagt, wie nahe wir an der Feste vorbeimüssten."

Der Südwind wand sich förmlich vor Verlegenheit.

„Sehr, sehr nahe. Es gibt einen Teich hinter der Sandfeste. Die Schlucht beginnt direkt dahinter. Man müsste die Feste umrunden, was allerdings nicht schwierig ist, da die Felsen genügend Deckung bieten, vor allem während der Sturm tobt."

Tárion grinste wölfisch.

„Aber. . . ?"

Araym war hochrot angelaufen, aber seine Stimme klang fest, als er die Schwierigkeit erläuterte.

„Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg, der zur Feste führt. Diesen Weg müssen wir auf jeden Fall nehmen, selbst wenn wir dann den Bau in einem grossen Bogen umrunden. Dieser Weg führt über einen schmalen Grat, und er wird stets bewacht. Befindet man sich erst einmal auf dem Grat, so ist es unmöglich, umzukehren, wenn man nicht zu Fuss unterwegs ist. Der Weg ist meist zu schmal, als dass ein Kamel wenden könnte."

„Was heisst, der Weg ist bewacht?"

„Es gibt vier Wachtürme, von denen zwei nur von der Sandfeste aus zu erreichen sind. Auf jedem dieser Türme hat es drei Wachen. Wenn sie jemanden entdecken, wird das zum einen mit einem Hornstoss gemeldet, zum anderen reitet eine der drei Wachen sofort zur Feste um eine genaue Beschreibung der Eindringlinge durchzugeben."

Tárion schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Dann nickte er langsam.

„Während des Sturmes wird das Hornsignal wohl nicht zu hören sein. Könnten wir die Wachen auf den Türmen ausser Gefecht setzen, sollte es möglich sein, unbemerkt an der Feste vorbeizukommen, sofern wir wirklich genügend Deckung haben. Ich muss jedoch sagen, dass ich meine Zweifel habe, Gardist."

Tárions Tonfall zeigte deutlich genug, welcher Art seine Zweifel waren, und Araym sah dem Sohn des Fürsten ernst in die Augen.

„Ihr fragt Euch, ob ich Euch verrate, wenn wir der Feste so nahe kommen. Die Zweifel sind berechtigt – schliesslich wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich die Seiten wechsle. Ausserdem ist die Loyalität des Sohns einer Hure natürlich nicht so sicher wie jene eines Fürstensohns."

Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, und er blinzelte nicht, als er Tárions Blick erwiderte. Es war Tárion, der als erster die Augen niederschlug.

„Nun gut, führt uns zur Feste, Gardist. Aber seid Euch im Klaren darüber, dass ich Euch ständig im Auge behalten werde. Eine falsche Bewegung, und Ihr werdet das andere Ende dieses Grates nie erreichen."

Anarya glaubte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht Arayms huschen zu sehen, aber als der ehemalige Südwind die Gruppe aufforderte, ihm zu folgen, klang seine Stimme ernst. Sie beschloss, den Gardisten ihrerseits im Auge zu behalten. Als sie sich zurückfallen liess, sah sie, dass auch Tiruial seine Haltung auf dem Pferd ein wenig verändert hatte, und dass seine rechte Hand nun unauffällig über seinem Dolchgriff ruhte. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und nickte ihr zu.

„Sigil nîn . . . reviatha . . . alagos . . . "

Anarya hatte nicht erwartet, dass er in der Sprache der Elben sprechen würde, und so hatte sie die Hälfte der Worte nicht verstanden. Allerdings konnte sie den Sinn seiner Worte auch so erraten: „Mein Dolch fliegt auch im Sturm sicher ins Ziel", hatte der Elb gesagt, und sie glaubte es ihm aufs Wort.

Die Gruppe ritt nun direkt nach Westen und näherte sich schnell dem Gebirge. Noch schneller näherte sich jedoch der Sturm, der eine unwahrscheinlich hohe Wand aus Sand auf sie zu trieb. Auch wenn es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis sie sie eingeholt hätte, schien sie sich mit jedem Augenblick höher aufzutürmen. Kamele wie Pferde spürten die herannahende Gefahr und liefen so schnell sie konnten. Plötzlich riss Tiruial sein Pferd herum und hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass man anhalten solle. Araym sah ihn ärgerlich an.

„Was ist los? Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, hier noch lange herumzustehen."

Der Elb schnitt ihm mit einer heftigen Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Dort vorne sind Reiter. Sie halten auf die Felsen dort drüben zu. Gegen den Sturm werden sie uns wohl kaum ausmachen können, aber wir sollten trotzdem warten, bis sie hinter der Felsnase verschwunden sind."

Araym kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte angestrengt in die von Tiruial angedeutete Richtung. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich kann nichts erkennen. Wenn es allerdings tatsächlich Reiter sind, werden sie uns sehen, sobald sie an Höhe gewonnen haben. Es gibt dort einen Weg zur Feste, der einen guten Blick über die Wüste ermöglicht."

Tiruial nickte.

„Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ihr die Reiter nicht wahrnehmt – es sind meine Elbenaugen, die es mir ermöglichen sie auszumachen."

In diesem Augenblick deutete Anarya jedoch zu den Felsen.

„Ich sehe sie auch! Sie reiten dort in die Schlucht!"

Araym blinzelte, aber er sah immer noch nichts.

„Nun, es macht keinen Unterschied. Wir müssen ihnen folgen. Reiten wir ein wenig nordwärts, dann dauert es länger, bis wir in ihr Blickfeld kommen."

Er schlug Salicha mit der flachen Hand aufs Hinterteil, und die Kamelstute setzte sich in Galopp. Die anderen folgten möglichst schnell nach.

Anarya blickte immer wieder dorthin, wo laut Araym die Reiter wieder auftauchen würden. Sie konnte dort in den Felsen keinen Weg ausmachen, aber sie glaubte dem Gardisten, dass es ihn gab. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb die anderen die Reiter nicht gesehen hatten. Zugegeben, es war weit weg, aber sie hatte keine Elbenaugen, und trotzdem hatte sie die kleine Gruppe von Männern und Kamelen deutlich wahrgenommen.

Nach einem langen Galopp erreichten sie die Felsnase, hinter die Reiter verschwunden waren. Araym gab das Zeichen zum Halten, und die Gruppe sammelte sich hinter den Felsen. Tiruial liess seinen Blick aufmerksam über die Landschaft schweifen, aber er entdeckte niemanden. Schliesslich nickte er den anderen zu.

„Im Moment kommt niemand durch die Wüste auf uns zu, und die Reiter vor uns kann ich auch nicht sehen."

Araym tätschelte seinem Kamel aufmunternd den Hals und lenkte es dann zwischen den Felsen hindurch auf die hohen Felswände zu. Die anderen folgten ihm langsam und vorsichtig. Eine Zeitlang ritten sie an den beinahe lotrechten Felswänden entlang, aber dann wandte sich Araym plötzlich abrupt nach links, wo eine schmale Schlucht direkt in den Berg hinein zu führen schien. Einst musste ein Fluss sich diesen Weg gegraben haben, doch nun war der Boden der Schlucht trocken und von Steinen übersät. Die Felswände zu beiden Seiten waren steil und so glatt, dass nur ein äusserst geübter Kletterer es hätte wagen können, daran hochzusteigen. Ohne zu zögern ritt der Gardist in die Schlucht hinein, und Tiruials geübter Blick entdeckte Spuren von Kamelen, die bereits vor ihnen hier gewesen waren. Die Steine am Boden hatten scharfe Kanten, und nur für einen erfahrenen Fährtenleser war der Pfad zu erkennen, dem Araym folgte. Nach einer Weile hielt der Südwind erneut an und zwang Salicha, sich niederzulegen. Dann glitt er von ihrem Rücken und kam zu Tiruial und Anarya mit ihren Pferden.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir ihnen die Hufe umwickeln. Wir kommen jetzt auf die Pfade der Südwinde. Wenn wir uns nicht verraten wollen, müssen wir ihre Spuren verfälschen."

Anarya und Tiruial sprangen von ihren Pferden und nahmen die Tücher aus den Satteltaschen, die sie am Abend vorbereitet hatten. Rasch schlangen sie sie um die Beine der Pferde und banden sie fest. Die Stoffstücke waren so geknotet, dass sie nun auf beiden Seiten der Hufe einen länglichen Wulst bildeten. Der Abdruck erinnerte von der Form her an den einer Kamelsohle, aber die Täuschung war nicht sehr gut, da man in der Mitte immer noch den ovalen Abdruck des Pferdehufs ausmachen konnte. Trotzdem nickte Araym befriedigt, als er die Spuren der Pferde untersuchte.

„Wenn sie nicht zuhinterst laufen, werden die nachfolgenden Kamele die Spuren vollends verwischen. Dann sieht man auch nicht mehr, dass sie nicht im Passgang gehen."

Er ging zurück zu seinem Kamel und stieg wieder auf.

Langsam führte er sie durch das Labyrinth von lotrechten Felswänden und scharfkantigen Steinbrocken. Immer wieder zweigten Zwischenarme von der Hauptschlucht ab und schmale Felsbänder führten hin und wieder den Wänden entlang bergauf. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten alle ausser Araym völlig die Orientierung verloren. Wie von weit her hörte man das Heulen des Sturmes, aber nur ein schwacher Wind drang bis in diese verwinkelten Schluchten vor. Die Felswände wurden immer höher, und zeitweise sah man kaum noch den Himmel, so nahe rückten die Felsen zusammen. Die Pferde sträubten sich weiterzugehen, aber Araym duldete keine Verzögerungen. Unerbittlich ritt er voran, ohne sich um die nachfolgenden Reiter zu kümmern. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wie lange sie durch das Felslabyrinth geritten waren, als er endlich am Ende einer schmalen Schlucht anhielt und sich an die anderen wandte.

„Dies ist der Grund, weshalb die Sandfeste nur schlecht bewacht ist. Wer sich hier verirrt, wird nie mehr den Weg in die Wüste finden. Einst muss ein Fluss sich hier seinen Weg in den Berg gefressen haben, aber er existiert nicht mehr. Es gibt in diesem ganzen Gewirr von Schluchten und Spalten keinen einzigen Tropfen Wasser. Viele Wege führen nach oben, aber die meisten enden irgendwo mitten in der Felswand, ohne eine Möglichkeit umzukehren und zurückzugehen. Ab und zu schicken die Südwinde Reiter aus, um hier falsche Spuren zu legen, so dass niemand den richtigen Weg zum Grat findet."

Er deutete auf die rötliche Felswand hinter ihm.

„Hier ist der Einstieg in die Wand. Der Weg ist schmal, aber gut instand gehalten. Oben führt er auf einen ersten Grat, der so breit ist, dass vier Kamele nebeneinander her gehen können. Dort oben steht auch der erste Wachturm, so dass man jeden sieht, der den Grat erreicht hat. Dies ist der einzige Wachturm, den man vom Weg aus direkt erreichen kann."

Tiruial drängte seinen Hengst voran, so dass er mit Araym sprechen konnte. Es fiel ihm schwer, den tosenden Sturm zu übertönen, auch wenn dessen Wüten in der Schlucht nur sehr gedämpft zu hören war.

„Ich reite voran. Ich werde sie vom Turm herunterschiessen."

Um sicher zu sein, dass Araym ihn verstanden hatte, deutete er auf seinen Bogen. Der Gardist schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hier unten könntet ihr vielleicht treffen, da der Wind nicht so stark weht. Oben sind wir dem Sturm dagegen völlig ausgeliefert. Es wird nicht so viel Sand in der Luft sein, dass er uns in Gefahr bringen könnte, aber er wird uns die Sicht nehmen. Ausserdem ist der Wind viel zu stark, um einen gezielten Schuss anbringen zu können."

Marek kam nun auch näher heran.

„Was schlagt Ihr also vor?"

„Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie die Sandfeste alarmieren können. Da der einzige Zugang zu diesem Wachturm über den Weg führt, den wir sowieso nehmen müssen, sollte es nicht allzu schwer sein, den Mann abzufangen, der vom Turm zur Feste reitet, um die Südwinde zu warnen."

Er deutete auf Tárion.

„Reitet Ihr direkt hinter mir und seid gefasst, dass man auf uns schiessen könnte. Die Pfeile sind nicht vergiftet, und bei dem Sturm wird es fast unmöglich, uns zu treffen, aber es ist trotzdem besser, auf der Hut zu sein. Die anderen folgen hinter uns her, Anarya und der Elb zuhinterst. Ihr beide habt die schärfsten Augen und müsst den Grund der Schlucht im Auge behalten. Ausserdem sind dann schon die meisten von uns auf dem Grat angelangt, wenn die Wachen die Pferde sehen. Mit den Schleiern können wir sie vielleicht solange täuschen, bis die Pferde uns verraten. Es wird nun nicht mehr nötig sein, ihre Spur zu verschleiern, denn der Untergrund ist ab hier felsig. Es wird ihr Anblick sein, der uns verrät, und nicht ihre Hufabdrücke."

Marek nickte und gab die entsprechenden Befehle. Seine Soldaten ritten an Anarya und Tiruial vorbei, die ihren Reittieren die Tücher von den Hufen abwickelten. Plötzlich schüttelte der Elb jedoch energisch den Kopf, stieg auf und drängte Tilion wieder nach vorne zu Marek und Araym. Dort sprang er vom Pferd und fasste Mareks Kamel am Zügel.

„Bleibt hinten bei Anarya und passt auf sie auf. Ihr könnt meine scharfen Augen vorne besser brauchen als hinten. Ausserdem bin ich ein elbischer Bogenschütze – der Sturm wird meinen Schuss erschweren, aber er macht ihn nicht unmöglich."

Marek sah den Elben verwirrt an. Tiruial wirkte entschlossen, und jede Schwäche war aus seiner Haltung gewichen. Zum ersten Mal sah Marek in ihm den Krieger, der er vor seiner Verletzung gewesen sein musste. Langsam nickte er und zwang sein Kamel auf die Knie.

„Ihr müsst mein Kamel nehmen; das Pferd würde Euch verraten. Wir werden wohl so langsam vorankommen, dass ich gut zu Fuss folgen kann."

Tiruial lächelte und legte Marek die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Tilion wird Euch tragen."

„Ich kann aber nicht auf Pferden reiten!"

„Kein Elbenpferd lässt seinen Reiter fallen. Tilion hat mich bis zu Kirgus Hütte getragen, als ich vergiftet wurde, obschon ich ohnmächtig war. Ihr habt Arme und Beine um Euch festzuhalten und Tilion wird auf Euch aufpassen."

Tiruial winkte seinen Hengst heran und schob Marek auf ihn zu. Dieser zögerte, und strich dann dem Pferd sanft über die Stirn, was dieses mit einem freundlichen Schnauben geschehen liess. Vorsichtig griff Marek dem Tier in die Mähne, und ehe er es sich versah, hatte Tiruial ihn mit Schwung auf den Pferderücken gehoben. Die Kraft des Elben war erstaunlich, wie Marek feststellte.

Tiruial lächelte aufmunternd, als er die verkrampfte Haltung des Soldaten bemerkte.

„Haltet Euch am Halsriemen fest, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Auch der Gurt für die Packtaschen sollte Euch Halt geben."

Dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte Tilion etwas ins Ohr. Der Hengst schnaubte und wandte den Kopf nach hinten, als wolle er seinen Reiter betrachten. Marek streichelte ihm zögernd den Hals und entspannte sich ein wenig. Tiruial ging nun zu Mareks Kamel und kletterte zögernd in den Sattel.

„Wie bringe ich es zum Aufstehen?"

Nun war es an Marek zu lachen. Kurz erklärte er Tiruial das Nötigste, bis dieser das Kamel auf den Beinen hatte. Er hatte schnell das Gefühl für das ungewohnte Reittier entwickelt und reihte sich nun hinter Tárion ein. Dieser nickte ihm zu.

„Ich hoffe, Euer Bogen ist wirklich so gut, wie Ihr sagt. Wir können dort oben einen treffsicheren Bogenschützen wirklich brauchen."

Bevor sie sich nun endlich auf den Weg machen konnten, stieg Araym auch noch von seinem Kamel und ging die Reihe der Reiter ab. Mit sicheren Handgriffen kontrollierte er bei jedem von ihnen den Schleier. Anarya staunte einmal mehr, wie gut er mit seinen Händen zurechtkam, als er bei ihr das Mundtuch besser verknotete.

„Bei mir muss der Schleier nicht so perfekt sitzen – das Pferd verrät mich sowieso."

Araym liess sich nicht bei der Arbeit stören.

„Wenn wir in den Sturm kommen, werdet Ihr froh sein, wenn der Schleier sitzt. Er verhindert, dass Ihr zuviel Sand einatmet. Ausserdem schützt er Euer Gesicht vor dem Sand. Es schmerzt, wenn die Sandkörner auf die Haut treffen, und je nach Sturmstärke, könnte es Euch sogar verletzen."

Nun verstand Anarya seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Wenn wir einmal mehr Zeit haben, müsst Ihr mir erklären, wie man mit dem Schleier richtig umgeht. Als ich früher noch Ziegen gehütet habe, wäre mir ein solcher Schutz oft zugute gekommen, wenn der Wind den Sand aus der Wüste noch mit sich trug."

Araym nickte ihr zu und ging dann wieder nach vorne zu seinem Kamel.


	28. Misstrauen

A/N und Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner sind immer noch Eigentum von Tolkien und seinen Erben. Tiruial habe ich erfunden, und auch wenn er ein Elb ist, tut er in diesem Kapitel etwas, was Tolkien nie so erwähnt hat. Nennen wir es künstlerische Freiheit… Eigentlich habe ich mich bemüht, die Elben nicht als allzu übermenschlich darzustellen, aber irgendwie hatte es Tiruial nach seiner Verletzungspause nötig, sich mal wieder zu beweisen…

**Misstrauen**

Mit zermürbender Langsamkeit stieg man bergauf. Der Weg war furchteinflössend, und manch einer der Soldaten wagte es nicht mehr, hinunter auf den Grund der Schlucht zu blicken. Auf der rechten Seite der Reiter stieg die Felswand immer noch senkrecht empor, links fiel die Wand ebenso steil ab. Der Pfad war schmal und steil, aber obschon man gewaltig an Höhe gewann, schien die Oberkante der Felswand nicht näher zu rücken. Die Kamele marschierten geduldig voran, und ihre Reiter liessen sie ihren Weg selbst suchen. Auch Tilion setzte vorsichtig Huf vor Huf, während sich Marek nervös an seine Mähne klammerte. Ariën dagegen war schweissbedeckt. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen zeugten von ihrer Angst, und immer wieder versuchte sie, seitwärts auszubrechen. Anarya murmelte beruhigende Worte, aber innerlich verging sie fast vor Angst.

Mit der Zeit wurde der Wind immer lauter und übertönte schliesslich jedes andere Geräusch. Ein messingfarbener Schleier senkte sich über die Karawane und nahm einem die Sicht. Bald konnte man nur noch den Reiter ausmachen, der gerade vor einem ritt. Die Kamele pressten ihre Nüstern zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und schritten mit hochmütigem Gesichtsausdruck voran; den Pferden dagegen machte der Sand in der Luft zu schaffen. Keuchend schleppten sie sich hinter den Kamelen her, und nach und nach verloren Marek und Anarya die anderen aus den Augen.

Araym ging es zuvorderst auch nicht besser. Unzählige Male war er diesen Pfad gegangen, aber noch nie hatte er so zu kämpfen gehabt. Bei gutem Wetter konnte man die Sandfeste in zwei oder drei Stunden erreichen, aber heute konnten sie froh sein, wenn sie vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf der anderen Seite des Grates waren. Der Sturm war um einiges heftiger als Araym angenommen hatte. Bestimmt waren inzwischen schon alle Südwinde irgendwo in Sicherheit, wohl selbst die Wachen auf den Türmen. Araym hatte selber ab und zu Wachdienst gehabt, und er wusste, wie langweilig es einem mit der Zeit wurde. Bei diesem Sturm standen die Aussichten günstig, dass sich niemand mehr auf dem Turm befand, sondern dass die Wachen unten sassen und würfelten oder Karten spielten.

Nach einer letzten schier endlosen Steigung endete der Pfad urplötzlich auf dem Grat zwischen zwei Nebenarmen der Schlucht. Auf der Stelle blickte Araym zum Wachturm, aber er konnte in dem Sandsturm nicht einmal den Turm erkennen, geschweige denn die Wachen. Vorsichtig ritt er ein wenig weiter, so dass ihm die nächsten Reiter auf den etwas breiteren Weg folgen konnten. Plötzlich schob sich Tiruial neben ihn. Er beugte sich weit zu Araym hinüber, aber der Gardist konnte ihn trotzdem kaum verstehen.

„Es ist niemand auf dem Turm!"

Araym blickte noch einmal in Richtung des Turmes. Vage konnte er die Umrisse des Baus ausmachen, aber es war ihm unmöglich zu sagen, ob jemand oben stand oder nicht. Tiruial sah dagegen sehr überzeugt aus, und so nickte Araym und beugte sich nun seinerseits zu dem Elben.

„Reiten wir weiter. Bei den anderen Türmen wird es nicht so einfach sein!"

Langsam folgten sie dem Grat bis sie zu einer Stelle kamen, wo er sich zu einer Plattform verbreiterte, auf der alle Reiter problemlos Platz hatten. Von dieser Plattform aus führte ein breites Felsband westwärts, dorthin, wo man bei klarem Wetter den Pass über das Gondramgebirge hätte erkennen können. Eine zweite, sehr schmale Felszunge ging nach Nordwesten von der Plattform weg. Araym gab Tárion, Marek und Tiruial mit Zeichen zu verstehen, dass er besprechen wolle, wie man weitergehe. Die drei Männer scharten sich dicht um ihn, so dass der Gardist sich trotz des Windes mit ihnen verständigen konnte.

„Ihr seht die beiden Wege, die von hier aus weiterführen. Nach einer Weile nähern sich die beiden Felsbänder einander bis auf vierzig Fuss. An dieser Stelle befindet sich auf dem breiteren Grat der zweite Wachturm. Um zur Feste zu gelangen, müssen wir hier dem schmalen Weg folgen. Allerdings wird man uns vom Turm aus bestimmt sehen und kann uns über die Schlucht hinweg ohne Schwierigkeiten abschiessen."

Tárion nickte.

„Wird uns der Sturm schützen?"

„Nein, der Wind wird natürlich ihre Treffsicherheit einschränken, und der Sand wird ihnen die Sicht nehmen, so dass sie uns erst spät entdecken werden, aber wir entfernen uns immer mehr von der Wüste und es wird immer weniger Sand in der Luft haben."

Tiruial gab mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er etwas sagen wollte. Er beugte sich zu Tárion, der neben ihm stand und liess ihn gegen den Wind anschreien.

„Tiruial meint, wir sollten uns trennen. Zwei oder drei von uns reiten zum Wachturm, die anderen folgen dem schmalen Weg."

Die Männer tauschten nervöse Blicke, aber schliesslich nickte Marek.

„Ich werde mich mit einigen meiner Männer um die Wachen kümmern. Araym soll euch auf dem schmalen Pfad anführen – der Weg sieht gefährlich aus."

Der Sturm war zu heftig für einen längeren Wortwechsel, und so ritt man kurz darauf weiter. Marek nahm mit vier Soldaten den breiten Weg, während Araym sein Kamel auf den schmalen nordöstlichen Grat trieb. Hinter ihm kam Tiruial, der wieder auf sein Pferd gewechselt hatte, und Anarya sah, dass er seinen Bogen kampfbereit in der Hand hielt. Sie selber ritt dicht hinter dem Elben, gefolgt von ihrem Bruder, dem sich die restlichen Soldaten anschlossen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Araym erneut das Zeichen zum Halten gab. Undeutlich konnte Anarya in einiger Entfernung zu ihrer Linken ein Gebäude ausmachen, das sich auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht befand. Tiruial vor ihr hob mit einer unglaublich raschen und fliessenden Bewegung seinen Bogen und schoss in schneller Folge zwei Pfeile ab. Es schien Anarya, als sähe sie etwas von dem Turm herunterstürzen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Tiruial befestigte den Bogen wieder an seinem Köcher und begegnete dabei ihrem Blick. Anarya sah, dass er ihr aufmunternd zulächelte, aber sie konnte trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass die Angst in ihr ständig zunahm.

Als sie unbedingt mit auf diese Reise kommen wollte, hatte sie darin nur ein Abenteuer gesehen. Sie hatte alle Warnungen der anderen in den Wind geschlagen, hatte weder auf ihren Vater noch auf Tárion oder Tiruial hören wollen und hatte es schliesslich geschafft, mitgenommen zu werden. Nun hatte sie soeben mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Tiruial auf Menschen geschossen hatten, die ihm völlig fremd waren. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass die drei Wachen in dem Wachturm sterben würden; getötet durch Tiruials Pfeile oder von Marek und seinen Männern. Auch wenn Anarya klar war, dass die drei Wachen nicht gezögert hätten, sie anzugreifen, schmerzte es sie, dass man sie einfach so tötete. Es waren Menschen wie sie, und sie wurden einfach so erschossen, ohne dass man je mit ihnen gesprochen hätte, ohne dass man versuchte, mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Eigentlich wusste Anarya, dass Verhandlungen zu nichts geführt hätten, aber das ungute Gefühl in ihr blieb bestehen.

Tiruial blickte aufmerksam zum Turm, so als ob er wirklich sehen könne, was sich dort abspielte. Es verging einige Zeit, bis der Elb die Hand hob und ein paar Mal langsam hin und her winkte. Anarya bezweifelte, dass man beim Wachturm die Geste wahrnehmen konnte, aber Araym hatte das Winken gesehen und ritt nun langsam auf dem schmalen Grat weiter.

Zeitweise war das Felsband so schmal, dass die Reittiere einen Fuss vor den anderen setzen mussten. Der Sturm war keine grosse Hilfe bei der Überquerung der gefährlichsten Stellen, und Anarya wagte es nicht mehr, an der Flanke ihres Pferdes entlang in die Tiefe zu blicken. Zum Glück schien Ariën die Gefährlichkeit der Situation erfasst zu haben, denn sie setzte nun ihre Hufe äusserst vorsichtig und hatte mit ihren nervösen Sprüngen aufgehört.

Endlich machte die Schlucht zur Rechten einen scharfen Knick nach rechts, und der Grat verbreiterte sich wieder zu einer Plattform, ähnlich der vorhergehenden. Hier wartete man auf Marek und seine Soldaten, die nach einiger Zeit langsam über den Grat herankamen. Anarya sah in ihren angespannten Gesichtern, dass ihnen der Weg ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Auf Tárions fragenden Blick hin nickte Marek grimmig. Er ritt zu Tiruial hin und reichte ihm etwas Längliches. Dazu rief er ein paar Worte, die Anarya wegen des Windes nicht verstehen konnte. Tiruial legte die rechte Hand auf sein Herz und neigte dankend den Kopf. Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah Anarya, dass er zwei Pfeile aus einem Tuch auswickelte und sie zurück in den Köcher steckte. Das Tuch stopfte er achtlos in die Satteltasche.

Erneut sammelte Araym die anderen um sich und besprach mit ihnen den weiteren Weg. Anarya verstand nicht, was sie sagten, aber ihre ernsten Gesichter sprachen Bände. Schliesslich scharte Marek seine Soldaten um sich, während Tárion zu ihr herüber kam, um ihr die Lage zu erklären.

„Wir kommen jetzt auf das letzte Stück Weg vor der Sandfeste. 'Messers Schneide' nennen die Südwinde den Grat, über den wir reiten müssen. Laut dem Gardisten führt er fast bis vor das Tor der Feste. Neben dem Tor befinden sich noch zwei Wachtürme, die den Pfad überblicken."

Anarya sah ihren Bruder erschrocken an.

„Und wie sollen wir dort ungesehen vorbeikommen?"

„Tiruial hat vorgeschlagen, die Wachen von den Türmen zu schiessen. So kämen wir an der Feste vorbei, aber es würde wohl nicht sehr lange dauern, bis man die Toten entdeckt und daraus die richtigen Schlüsse zieht. Der Gardist hatte einen anderen Vorschlag, aber ich traue dem Kerl einfach nicht."

Tárion warf einen grimmigen Blick zu Araym hinüber, und Anarya sah, dass der ehemalige Südwind alleine am Rand der Plattform stand und in Richtung der Sandfeste blickte. Sie wandte sich an ihren Bruder.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Tárion zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Laut ihm fällt die Felswand zur Rechten des Grates senkrecht ab bis auf den Grund der Schlucht. Auf der linken Seite gibt es dagegen eine Stufe, die etwa vierzig Fuss unter dem Grat liegt. Von dem Teich hinter der Sandfeste fliesst das Wasser durch einen immer tiefer werdenden Graben zu dieser Stufe im Fels und fällt dort über die Felskante hinab in die Schlucht hinunter, wo es dann nach einiger Zeit versickert. Der Gardist sagt, es sei möglich, den Sprung auf diese Felsplattform zu überleben, wenn man es schafft, im Wasser zu landen, das sich dort in einem Becken sammelt, bevor es in die Tiefe stürzt. Es selber sei einmal dort hinuntergestürzt und habe keine Schäden davongetragen."

Anarya schauderte es beim blossen Gedanken an diesen Sprung in die Tiefe.

„Was denkst du?"

„Wenn es stimmt, was der Gardist sagt, könnten wir in dem Graben bergauf steigen, den das Wasser in den Fels gefressen hat. So kämen wir dann direkt zu dem Teich, wo die Schlucht, der wir folgen müssen, ihren Ausgang hat. Allerdings wissen wir nicht, ob dieser Mann die Wahrheit sagt. Wir kennen weder den Teich noch die Schlucht, noch wissen wir, ob sich mit diesem Sprung in die Tiefe nicht auf einfache Weise unserer entledigen will."

Anarya quälte noch ein anderer Gedanke.

„Was ist mit unseren Reittieren? Ich bezweifle, dass wir sie zu dem Sprung in die Tiefe bewegen können, und selbst wenn, werden sie es kaum überleben."

Tárion senkte den Kopf.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich werde mich jetzt mit Marek beraten, aber ich wollte dir erst sagen, wie unsere Lage aussieht."

Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder zu Marek und seinen Soldaten hinüber, und Anarya blieb alleine zurück.

Für einen Augenblick sass sie einfach nur da und liess den Blick über die Landschaft schweifen. Der Sturm tobte mit unverminderter Stärke, aber wie Araym gesagt hatte, gab es hier weniger Sand in der Luft, und man konnte etwas weiter sehen als beim ersten Wachturm. Araym stand immer noch abseits, und blickte dem Grat entlang, auf dem sie weiterreiten mussten. Anarya fragte sich, woran er wohl denken mochte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von dem Gardisten halten sollte. Er hatte versucht Tiruial zu töten, war einer der gefürchteten Gardisten und er hielt sich, seit sie zu dieser Reise aufgebrochen waren, meist abseits der anderen auf. Nur mit Marek sprach er ab und zu, aber sonst war er äusserst wortkarg. Selbst Tiruial schien ihm nicht zu trauen, wie ihr sein Griff zum Dolch gezeigt hatte. Tiruial! Plötzlich fiel es Anarya wie Schuppen von den Augen. Rasch drängte sie ihr Pferd zu dem des Elben hinüber und sprach ihn an.

„Kann ich eine Frage stellen?"

Tiruial, der wie Araym den schmalen Grat betrachtet hatte, wandte sich der jungen Frau zu und lächelte freundlich.

„Frage nur, Anarya. Wir werden sehen, ob ich dir eine befriedigende Antwort geben kann."

Anarya zögerte. Sie hatte gedacht, viel über die Elben zu wissen, aber trotzdem war es ihr unangenehm über diese Sache zu sprechen. Schliesslich nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und stellte ihre Frage.

„Als wir uns vor zehn Jahren gesehen haben, sprachen wir über die Magie von Amarond und die Menschen mit den Schattenaugen."

Tiruial nickte.

„Ich erinnere mich daran."

„Damals hast du gesagt, du bräuchtest keine Schattenaugen, um in die Herzen der Menschen zu blicken. Wie alle Elben hättest du die Gabe, unsere Gedanken zu lesen. Kannst du nicht feststellen, ob Araym die Wahrheit spricht?"

Der Elb lächelte milde.

„Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, Kind. Es stimmt, dass ich in den Herzen der Menschen lesen kann, aber das ist nicht so einfach, wie es klingt. Wenn ich dich ansehe, so spüre ich deine Sehnsucht nach Abenteuern, aber auch deine Furcht davor, was uns noch alles auf unserer Reise erwartet. Ich fühle auch das Grauen, das von dir Besitz ergriffen hat, seit du gesehen hast, wie ich die Wachen erschossen habe, und es tut mir leid, dass du dies erleben musstest. Es ist nicht schwierig dich zu durchschauen, Anarya, denn du bist jung und offenherzig, und du hast das Misstrauen noch nicht gelernt. Araym ist ganz und gar dein Gegenteil. In seinem Leben hat er nie gelernt, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen. Er ist verschlossen und einzelgängerisch, und er hat in seinen jungen Jahren weit mehr erlebt, als mancher alte Mann. Sein Geist ist mir verschlossen, und das Wenige, das ich spüre, sagt mir nichts über seine Gesinnung aus."

„Aber kannst du denn gar nichts tun? Tárion misstraut ihm, und ich weiss nicht, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Wie sollen wir an dieser Sandfeste vorbeikommen, wenn wir nicht wissen, ob unser einziger Führer uns den richtigen Weg weisen wird? Wir können doch nicht einfach hier stehen bleiben! Wenn der Sturm sich legt, wird man uns entdecken, und dann sind wir verloren!"

Sie war den Tränen nahe, und Tiruial beugte sich zu ihr herüber und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hab keine Angst, Anarya. Deine Idee war gut, auch wenn sie sich nicht so einfach ausführen lässt, wie du vielleicht dachtest. Die Macht der Elben ist in manchen Dingen nicht so gross, wie du es erwartest, in anderen jedoch viel grösser, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Ich kann nicht in Arayms Herz lesen, wenn er sich mir verschliesst, aber ich könnte noch viel mehr erfahren als nur seine Gefühle, wenn er sich dazu bereit erklären würde, mir zu helfen. Ich danke dir für deinen Rat; ich werde jetzt versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen."

Mit diesen Worten liess er Anarya los und sprang von Tilions Rücken hinunter. Rasch ging er hinüber zu Araym und bedeutete ihm, dass er mit ihm sprechen wolle. Anarya sah, wie der Südwind sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und wie die beiden eine Weile miteinander redeten. Schliesslich nickte der Gardist, und sein Kamel kniete nieder. Er stieg ab und kam zusammen mit Tiruial zu Anarya herüber. Der Elb trat zu ihr hin und bedeutete ihr abzusteigen.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Anarya."

Anarya glitt von Ariëns Rücken und blickte hilflos von einem zum anderen. Araym schien sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er trat unruhig von einem Fuss auf den anderen und blinzelte oft. Tiruial dagegen hatte die Maske elbischer Undurchschaubarkeit aufgesetzt, die es unmöglich machte, in seinen Gesichtszügen zu lesen. Er nickte den beiden jungen Leuten beruhigend zu und bedeutete ihnen, sich einander gegenüber auf den Boden zu setzen. Er selber setzte sich hinter Anarya und legte seine Hände an ihre Schläfen. Sie hörte seine leise Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich bin immer noch geschwächt von meiner Verletzung. Um meine Kräfte zu sparen, werde ich meine Gabe durch dich anwenden. Es wird dich anstrengen, aber nicht so sehr, wie es mich auslaugen würde."

Anarya nickte.

„Was muss ich tun?"

„Sieh ihm in die Augen und überlass es mir, durch sie in seine Seele zu blicken."

Trotz seiner eher kühlen Hände spürte Anarya, wie sich dort, wo er sie an den Schläfen berührte, ein warmer Punkt bildete. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leicht und leer an, und die Umgebung schien um sie herum zu verschwimmen. Dann begegnete sie Arayms Blick und wurde augenblicklich von seinen Augen gefangen. Es war ihr nicht mehr möglich sich abzuwenden, hilflos versank sie in den strahlendblauen Tiefen seines Blicks. Wie konnte dieser Wüstenbewohner Augen von einer solchen Bläue haben, wo doch hier selbst der Himmel von der Hitze ausgebleicht wurde?

Mit einem Schlag wurde Anarya von einer Flut von Gefühlen überschwemmt. Bilder und Gedankenfetzen strömten auf sie ein und verdrängten jeden klaren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Dann hörte sie plötzlich Tiruials Stimme, doch nicht sein kratziges Flüstern, sondern die klaren melodischen Laute, an die sie sich noch von ihrer ersten Begegnung her erinnerte. Die Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf und verdrängte den wilden Gedankenstrom, der sie zu überwältigen drohte.

_Konzentrier dich, Anarya! Suche, was wir wissen wollen und lass dich nicht ablenken von der Flut der Gedanken. Ich bin hier und werde dich schützen, fürchte dich nicht!_

Nach und nach verebbte der wilde Strom von Bildern in ihrem Kopf und Anarya konnte nun einzelne Gedanken erfassen, ohne von der ganzen Flut mitgerissen zu werden. Sie sah Bilder von einem grossen Gebäude mit dicken, sandfarbenen Mauern. Männer in hellen Lederrüstungen und mit blauen Schleiern gingen darin umher. Dann sah sie dieselben oder ähnliche Männer vor Zelten sitzen und auf Kamelen durch die Wüste ziehen. Bilder von Kämpfen zogen durch ihren Geist, von furchtbaren Gemetzeln, bei denen Handelskarawanen einfach so aufgerieben wurden. Sie hörte die Schreie der Männer und das Klirren von Waffen, roch den Geruch von Blut und Schweiss und fühlte eine Mischung von Wut und Angst in sich. Als nächstes sah sie eine junge, hübsche Frau, die jedoch vor ihren Augen von dem Ausschlag des schwarzen Fiebers zerfressen wurde und starb. Ein Mann ohne Augen tauchte in ihrem Geist auf, um gleich darauf wieder zu verschwinden. Auch er war gestorben, wie sie aus Arayms Gedanken erfuhr. Anarya fühlte den Schmerz des jungen Mannes über den Verlust der einzigen Menschen, die ihm je etwas bedeutet hatten. Sie erlebte mit, wie man Arayms Hände verbrannt hatte, als er noch fast ein Kind gewesen war, und sie spürte den Hass, den seither im Herzen trug.

Mit einem Schlag nahm die Gedankenflut ein Ende, und die darauffolgende Leere in ihrem Kopf war fast unerträglich. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte sie Arayms keuchenden Atem und sah, wie der Gardist vor ihr in sich zusammensackte. Langsam lösten sich Tiruials Hände von ihren Schläfen, und sie hörte seine Stimme. Es war wieder das heisere Kratzen, an das sie sich einfach nicht gewöhnen konnte, und nicht der melodiöse Klang, den sie in ihren Gedanken vernommen hatte.

„Es ist gut. Es macht nichts, Araym, dass Ihr die Verbindung unterbrochen habt. Was wir gesehen haben, genügt und vollkommen. Ich denke, wir wissen jetzt Bescheid."

Anarya atmete tief durch. So viel Hass hatte sie erlebt, so viel Angst und Wut, dass sie es kaum erfassen konnte. Und doch – kurz bevor die Verbindung geendet hatte, war ein anderes Bild durch ihren Geist gehuscht. Es war nur ein Gedankenfetzen, ein Hauch von einem Gefühl, eine Ahnung von etwas, das sie nicht mehr ganz hatte erfassen können. Anarya wandte sich um und sah Tiruial an. Der Elb neigte leicht den Kopf, und noch einmal schien sie seine Stimme in ihrem Geist zu hören.

_Ich habe es auch gesehen, Kind. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde den anderen die Wahrheit sagen, ohne auf Einzelheiten einzugehen. Lassen wir auch Araym noch ein wenig im Zweifel – es ist besser, wenn er nicht weiss, dass wir sein Geheimnis kennen._

Gleichzeitig sprach Tiruial aber auch mit seiner normalen Stimme, und bei seinen Worten hob Araym müde den Kopf.

„Ich denke, wir wissen jetzt, was wir von Euch zu erwarten haben, Araym. Ich werde den Sohn des Fürsten von meinen Erfahrungen in Kenntnis setzen. Ruht Euch aus, ich weiss wie anstrengend es für Euch gewesen sein muss."

Geschmeidig erhob sich der Elb und liess Anarya und Araym erschöpft am Boden sitzen. Schliesslich erhob sich auch Araym.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr all dies sehen musstet. Ihr müsst mich jetzt verachten, für alles, was ich getan habe. Auch wenn Ihr es mir nun nicht mehr glauben werdet – ich wollte Euch niemals verraten."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und stolperte davon.

Anarya atmete einmal tief durch und erhob sich dann auch. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich bleischwer an, und ihr Kopf schmerzte. Noch immer hallten in ihr die Stimmen aus Arayms Gedanken wieder, aber es war nur ein einziges Bild, das sie verfolgte – das letzte, was sie erblickt hatte, bevor Araym die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte. Auch wenn dies das Bild war, das ihr letztendlich Arayms Gesinnung verraten hatte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nie gesehen. Anarya kämpfte gegen ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl an und folgte dem ehemaligen Südwind. Auch wenn Tiruial der Meinung war, dass sie Araym nicht auf sein verborgenstes Geheimnis ansprechen sollte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er jetzt nicht alleine sein sollte.


	29. Auf Messers Schneide

A/N: Nur ein kurzes Kapitel diesmal, aber meine Beta-Leserin war noch nicht ganz soweit, und so habe ich das lange Kapitel in zwei kürzere aufgeteilt, und hoffe, dass der zweite Teil auch bald korrigiert ist.

#I.H.N: Danke für deine Rückmeldung. Ich weiss ja auch nie, was ichschreiben soll, wenn ich mich mal zu einem Reviewaufraffe, und daher freut es mich umso mehr, wenn ich dann selber mal wieder ein Review bekomme - ich weiss nur zu gut, wieviel Überwindung das manchmal braucht. Das hier wäre eigentlich das letzte Kapitel vor den Kargai gewesen, aber da ich es jetzt aufgeteilt habe, wird es noch ein weiteres geben, bevor Sijn wieder einmal zum Zug kommt. Dann wird er aber so einiges zu tun bekommen, und auch ein bisschen mehr über Mordur und die roten Sterne in Erfahrung bringen...

**Auf Messers Schneide**

Araym war ein Stück weit auf den Grat hinausgelaufen, den er 'Messers Schneide' genannt hatte. Gerade ausser Sichtweite der anderen sass er an der Felskante und liess seine Beine ins Leere baumeln. Anarya schwindelte von dem Anblick, aber sie riss sich zusammen und näherte sich ihm mir vorsichtigen Schritten. Der Sturm blies immer noch mit unverminderter Kraft und riss an ihren Kleidern. Messers Schneide schien noch schmaler zu sein als der letzte Grat, den sie überquert hatten, und Anarya hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie mit dem nächsten Schritt den Halt verlieren und in die Tiefe stürzen würde. Sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie sich bemerkbar machen sollte, da sie nicht wollte, dass Araym erschrak. Dort wo er sass, konnte eine falsche Bewegung verhängnisvoll sein. Doch Araym schien ihr Näherkommen bemerkt zu haben, denn er wandte sich ihr mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Anarya schluckte schwer, und trat so nahe zu ihm hin, dass sie sich nicht schreiend verständigen mussten.

„Was tut Ihr hier? Wir brauchen Euch, um zu besprechen, welchen Weg wir an der Feste vorbei wählen sollen."

Araym runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr irrt Euch, Fürstentochter. Der Elb berichtet Eurem Bruder bestimmt gerade von all den Gräueltaten, die ich in meinem kurzen Leben schon begangen habe. Er wollte meine Gedanken lesen, und nun hat er endlich Gewissheit, dass es sich nicht lohnt, mir zu vertrauen."

Anarya hätte den verbitterten, jungen Mann am liebsten angeschrieen, er solle sich zusammenreissen anstatt im Selbstmitleid zu baden, aber seine Erinnerungen waren noch zu frisch in ihr, und sie konnte seinen Groll nachvollziehen. Es war ihr unangenehm, aber sie musste ihm wohl oder übel die Wahrheit sagen.

„Nein Araym. Zum einen war es nicht Tiruials Idee, Eure Gedanken zu lesen, sondern die meine. Zum anderen. . . "

„Wie bitte? Ihr habt ihn darauf gebracht, in meinem Geist herumzuwühlen? Wie kamt ihr dazu? Was gehen Euch meine Erinnerungen an?"

Anarya wartete geduldig ab, bis sich Araym ein wenig beruhigt hatte, und versuchte dann, es ihm zu erklären.

„Je mehr wir uns der Sandfeste genähert haben, desto misstrauischer sind die Männer Euch gegenüber geworden. Man hat jeden Eurer Vorschläge wieder und wieder besprochen bevor man ihn befolgt hat. Nun sind wir der Sandfeste so nahe, dass jedes Zögern verhängnisvoll sein kann. Ich sah, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Tiruial hat mir einmal von seiner Gabe erzählt, in den Herzen der Menschen lesen zu können, und ich habe mich daran erinnert. Verräter oder nicht, wir wären über diesen Grat in den sicheren Tod geritten, weil wir Euch misstrauten und nicht mehr auf Euren Rat hören wollten."

Araym kniff die Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Und nun, wo Ihr Bescheid wisst? Was werdet Ihr nun tun? Zurückreiten in die Wüste? Ich wünsche Euch in diesem Fall alles Gute – es wird nicht einfach werden, sich nach dem Sturm dort zurechtzufinden. Ach, wenn Ihr geht, dass sagt Euren Männern, dass ich hier warten werde. Es liegt an ihnen zu entscheiden, was sie mit mir tun wollen."

Jetzt konnte Anarya ihre Wut nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie beugte sich nieder, packte den Gardisten an der Schulter und schlug ihm kräftig ins Gesicht. Araym wich erschrocken zurück und hätte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren. Er klammerte sich haltsuchend an Anaryas Bein, worauf diese strauchelte und fiel. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hingen die beiden jungen Leute gefährlich über den Abgrund hinaus, aber dann hatte Araym sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden, und mit zitternden Händen umfasste er Anaryas Handgelenke und zerrte sie neben sich auf den schmalen Grat. Verblüfft stellte Anarya fest, dass sie sich nicht aus dem Griff seiner steifen Finger befreien konnte. Bisher hatte sie gedacht, dass er seine Hände überhaupt nicht gebrauchen könne. Wütend fauchte Araym sie an.

„Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht? Ihr hättet zu Tode stürzen können!"

„Ich wollte Euch vor Eurer eigenen Dummheit retten!" gab Anarya nicht minder aufgebracht zurück.

„Tiruial ist gerade dabei, den anderen zu erklären, dass Ihr unbedingt vertrauenswürdig seid. Er weiss, dass wir Euch glauben können – und ich weiss es auch."

Die letzten Worte waren nur noch leise und zögernd gekommen, aber Araym hatte sie trotzdem verstanden. Er hielt immer noch ihre Handgelenke fest, und Anarya fühlte das Zittern seiner Hände. Das raue Gefühl seiner vernarbten Handflächen auf ihrer Haut fühlte sich unangenehm an, und sie wünschte sich, dass er seinen Griff lockern würde. Da sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte, traute sie sich nicht, sich einfach loszureissen. Araym sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Was habt Ihr gesehen? Sagt es mir!"

Anarya spürte die Wut und die Angst, die von dem Südwind ausgingen, aber sie fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm. Immer noch sah sie das Bild vor sich, das er vor ihnen hatte verbergen wollen. Nein, sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie es wusste. . .

„Ich habe viele schlimme Dinge gesehen, das ist wahr. Aber Tiruial und ich, wir haben auch Eure Loyalität gespürt, die Freundschaft, die Euch mit Marek verbindet, die Anerkennung, die Ihr Tiruial zollt und die Hoffnung auf einen Neubeginn im Westen. Wir haben gesehen, dass Euch nichts mehr bei den Südwinden hält, und dass Ihr nie mehr hierher zurückkehren wolltet."

Anarya verstummte. Ihr Herz klopfte wie rasend und sie spürte, dass sie errötete. Es war ihr peinlich, über diese Gedanken zu sprechen, die doch einzig und allein Araym gehörten. Doch Arayms Wut liess mit jedem ihrer Worte nach. Sein Griff lockerte sich und sein Blick wurde sanfter. Als sie verstummt war, zwang er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und stand auf, ohne sie dabei loszulassen. Vorsichtig zog er sie auf die Füsse und drehte sie dann um. Von hinten legte er die Hände auf ihre Schultern und schob sie auf diese Weise behutsam vor sich her; bereit sie sofort festzuhalten, wenn sie straucheln sollte. Als Anarya innehielt und ihn über die Schulter hinweg fragend anblickte, nickte er ihr zu.

„Lasst uns zurückgehen, die anderen machen sich bestimmt Sorgen um Euch. Ausserdem braucht ihr wohl einen Führer, wenn ihr immer noch an der Sandfeste vorbeigehen wollt."

Er zögerte einen Moment und Anarya bemerkte, dass er es nun war, der errötete.

„Ich habe wohl ein wenig überstürzt gehandelt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so weggegangen bin – ich hätte abwarten sollen, was ihr entscheidet."

Anarya schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, an Eurer Stelle wäre ich wohl auch nicht geblieben. Mir tut es leid, dass es soweit kommen musste. Wir hätten Euch nicht misstrauen dürfen."

Mit sanfter Gewalt schob Araym sie weiter.

„Lasst uns ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen. Jetzt müssen wir zurück, wenn ich nicht schon wieder Misstrauen erwecken will. Euer Bruder könnte sonst meinen, ich sei mit Euch durchgebrannt, und das möchte ich lieber nicht erleben."

Als Anarya und Araym zu den anderen zurückkamen, war es nicht Tárion sondern Tiruial, der ihnen wutschnaubend entgegen kam. In seinem Gesicht war keine Spur mehr von der elbischen Zurückhaltung zu entdecken. Er warf Anarya einen bitterbösen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber erstaunlich ruhig an Araym.

„Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr Anarya vorhin festgehalten habt. Einen Moment lang sah es aus, als würdet Ihr beide in die Schlucht stürzen. Sagt bloss Tárion nichts von der Gefahr, in der sie eben geschwebt hat er würde sie sonst auf der Stelle zu ihrem Vater zurückschicken."

Dann wandte er sich an Anarya und seine heisere Stimme wurde zu einem bedrohlichen Fauchen.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Kind! Du wolltest unbedingt mitkommen, um im Westen meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, wenn ich ihrer nicht mächtig sein sollte. Wie, bitte sehr, wolltest du das tun, wenn du dich hier zu Tode stürzt?"

Anarya zuckte zusammen, sah den Elben aber trotzig an.

„Araym solltest du tadeln, und nicht mich. Er war es, der dort am Abgrund sass. Ich wollte ihn nur von dort wegholen."

Tiruial schnaubte entrüstet. „Araym wusste im Gegensatz zu dir sehr wohl, was er tat. Dort wo er sass verläuft ein schmales Felsband unterhalb des Grates. Selbst wenn er abgerutscht wäre, hätte er dort Halt gefunden und hätte ohne Schwierigkeiten wieder nach oben gelangen können. Bei einem Sturz, wie du ihn fast verursacht hättest, wärt ihr allerdings wohl beide über das Felsband hinausgefallen. Du kannst froh sein, dass Araym so rasch und geschickt gehandelt hat!"

Ohne sich weiter um die junge Frau zu kümmern fasste der Elb Araym am Arm und führte ihn zu den anderen Männern hinüber, die ins Gespräch vertieft waren. Anarya blieb einen Augenblick einfach stehen, aber dann folgte sie den beiden wutentbrannt nach. Sie hatte Arayms Vertrauenswürdigkeit bewiesen, also hatte sie auch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wie man weiterreisen würde.

Man verhandelte lange, doch keine Lösung war zufrieden stellend. Folgte man Messers Schneide, so war die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden viel zu gross, sprang man dagegen auf die Plattform hinunter, so verlor man wohl die meisten Reittiere.

Tiruial bemerkte plötzlich, dass man sich nicht mehr so anschreien musste, um sich verständlich zu machen. Selbst ihm gelang es mittlerweile, den Wind zu übertönen. Araym schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn ihre Blicke begegneten sich, und Araym zuckte mit den Schultern. Bisher hatte er nur die Fragen beantwortet, die man ihm gestellt hatte, aber kein neuer Vorschlag war über seine Lippen gekommen. Doch nun ergriff er das Wort, und seine Stimme klang nicht so fest, wie er es wohl gewünscht hätte.

„Der Wind lässt nach. Ich hätte noch einen Vorschlag, aber wir müssten rasch handeln."

Tárion starrte ihn an, doch seine Miene verriet nichts über seine Gedanken.

„Was immer wir tun, Gardist, wir müssen in jedem Fall rasch handeln. Ohne den Schutz des Sturmes haben wir nicht die geringste Hoffnung, ungesehen weiterzukommen."

Araym leckte sich nervös über die Lippen.

„Ich hatte eine Idee, aber bisher habe ich nichts davon gesagt, weil es eine Schwierigkeit gibt."

Tárion war nun offensichtlich gereizt.

„Sprecht, Gardist. Ihr habt uns schon so viele Schwierigkeiten verschwiegen, dass es auf eine mehr oder weniger nicht mehr ankommt. Wenn Euer Vorschlag eher durchführbar ist, als die anderen, nehme ich dafür jede Gefahr in Kauf."

„Auch die Gefahr, dass ich Euch verraten könnte? Mein Vorschlag würde Euer vollkommenes Vertrauen in mich bedingen, und ich weiss nicht, ob Ihr mir dieses entgegenzubringen vermögt."

Man konnte sehen, dass es Araym nicht wohl in seiner Haut war. Tárion kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und liess dabei seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Tiruial sah, dass Marek ihm kaum merklich zunickte. Auch Anarya machte eine zustimmende Kopfbewegung. Tiruial, sah dem Fürstensohn gerade in die Augen, als er seine unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete.

„Ich habe Euch gesagt, was Ihr wissen müsst, Tárion. Ich kann Euch die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen, aber ich habe kein Arg in den Gedanken Arayms gesehen."

Tárion nickte bedächtig und wandte sich dann an den ehemaligen Südwind.

„Was habt Ihr vor?"

Araym atmete einmal tief durch und sprach dann nicht zu Tárion sondern zu Tiruial.

„Ihr habt das Felsband gesehen, das unter dem Grat verläuft. Könnt Ihr von dieser Plattform aus das Ende des Bandes erkennen?"

Tiruial blickte in die Richtung von Messers Schneide und nickte dann.

„Ich erkenne eine Stelle, wo der Sims abbricht. Nach einer Lücke liegt ein zweiter, etwas tiefer gelegener Felsstreifen. Dessen Ende kann ich allerdings nicht erkennen."

Araym ging nicht näher auf die Antwort des Elben ein, sondern sprach ruhig aber sehr bestimmt weiter.

„Wenn ich auf der Höhe dieser Lücke bin, dann folgt mir langsam nach. Führt die Reittiere und seid vorsichtig, denn der Grat ist gefährlich. Wenn ihr das Ende von Messers Schneide erreicht habt, so wartet, bis ihr sicher sein könnt, dass die Südwinde abgelenkt sind. Wenn es soweit ist, dann haltet euch sofort scharf links und verbergt euch dort hinter den Felsen. Ihr könnt hinter der Deckung westwärts schleichen, bis ihr den Teich und die Schlucht erreicht habt. Wartet nicht auf mich – ich werde euch nicht folgen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte Araym sich ab und ging mit zügigen Schritten auf den Grat hinaus. Tiruial zögerte nur für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags.

„Anarya! Warte, bis du mich nicht mehr siehst. Zähle dann langsam auf zweihundert. Wenn es soweit ist, dann folgt mir nach. Tut alles, was Araym gesagt hat, aber wartet kurz hinter dem Eingang der Schlucht bis zum Morgengrauen oder bis ihr ein Zeichen von mir bekommt. Ich werde dieses überflüssige Opfer zu vermeiden suchen. Sollte mir etwas zustossen, so weiss Anarya, was zu tun ist."

Mit diesen Worten huschte der Elb so rasch davon, dass niemand auch nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit hatte, ihm zu widersprechen. Für einen Moment sah man ihn noch auf dem Grat, aber dann verschwand er im nachlassenden Sturm.


	30. Noch vier

**Noch vier**

Tiruial hatte Araym angesehen, dass dieser vorhatte, im Lager der Südwinde Verwirrung zu stiften. Was immer er tun wollte, er rechnete fest mit seiner Gefangennahme oder gar dem Tod. Der Elb sah den Gardisten weit vor sich über den Grat wanken. Der Wind blies immer noch stark, und Araym schien Mühe zu haben, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Tiruial dagegen kam seine elbische Leichtfüssigkeit einmal mehr zugute. Vornübergebeugt, um dem Sturm weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten, huschte er rasch voran, und hatte den Gardisten bald eingeholt. Sanft packte er ihn an der Schulter, und Araym fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Was macht Ihr hier?"

Er klang eher verängstigt als wütend, wie Tiruial feststellte. Behutsam liess er Araym los und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ich werde Euch bei Eurem Ablenkungsmanöver unterstützen. Zu zweit können wir schneller für Aufregung sorgen als Ihr alleine. Ihr müsst mir nur sagen, was ich tun soll."

Araym schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Ihr seid der einzige, der den Westen kennt, Ihr werdet gebraucht!"

„Was habt Ihr vor?"

Tiruials Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig, und Araym schien einzusehen, dass er verloren hatte.

„Feuer. Es gibt im hinteren Teil des Lagers einen Schuppen, in dem wir Steinöl aufbewahren, mit dem wir Brandpfeile behandeln. Ein Feuer dort wäre verheerend und könnte die ganze Sandfeste in Brand stecken."

Tiruial schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn.

„Feuer! Dass mir das nicht eingefallen ist! In dieser trockenen Umgebung muss alles Holz brennen wie Zunder. Ein, zwei Brandpfeile, und die Südwinde werden alle mit Löschen beschäftigt sein."

„Brandpfeile? Das wird nicht möglich sein – der Schuppen ist zu weit entfernt. Ich muss in das Lager und den Schuppen direkt anzünden."

Tiruial lächelte.

„Ihr vergesst die Schiesskunst der Elben. Wenn Ihr mir sagt, wo der Schuppen liegt, werde ich ihn selbst mit geschlossenen Augen treffen können."

Nach schier endlosem Zögern nickte Araym langsam.

„Nun gut. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht daran gedacht, einen Bogen zu verwenden, weil es mir nicht möglich ist, einen Pfeil abzuschiessen."

Der Elb senkte den Blick auf Arayms Hände.

„Das bringt mich auf den zweiten Grund, weshalb ich Euch gefolgt bin. Zeigt mir Eure Hände."

Araym zuckte zusammen.

„Wieso? Mit meinen Händen ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Ach ja?"

Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte Tiruial die Handgelenke des Gardisten gepackt und drehte nun seine Handflächen nach oben. Was er sah, liess ihn scharf den Atem einziehen. Grosse, hellrote Risse liefen über die verkrümmten Hände, der rechte Zeigefinger stand in einem unmöglichen Winkel ab, und von der Linken hatten sich grosse Fetzen vernarbter Haut gelöst. Aus verschiedenen Wunden sickerte immer noch Blut, an anderen Stellen schien das rohe Fleisch blosszuliegen. Araym zuckte zurück, aber der Griff des Elben war eisern. Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, als er sprach.

„Wann gedachtet Ihr, Euch behandeln zu lassen? Wolltet Ihr wieder ein Wundfieber bekommen, wie Ihr es nach Eurer Bestrafung hattet?"

„Woher..."

Araym verstummte mitten im Satz, als ihm einfiel, dass Tiruial seine Erinnerungen kannte. Zähneknirschend stiess er stattdessen eine Antwort hervor.

„Ich hätte sie sowieso nur noch gebraucht, um das Feuer zu legen."

Tiruial nahm die beiden Handgelenke des Gardisten in die Linke, während er mit der freigewordenen rechten Hand an seinem Gürtel herumtastete. Araym versuchte sich loszureissen, aber der Griff des Elben war nicht zu brechen.

„Lasst mich los! Ich werde Euch die Wunden behandeln lassen, aber erst wenn wir alle an der Feste vorbei sind!"

Tiruial schüttelte den Kopf und hatte schliesslich gefunden, was er suchte. Bevor Araym sich wehren konnte, hatte der Elb ihm ein paar Handschuhe über die Hände gestreift. Der Gardist schrie auf vor Schmerz, als er das Leder über seine Wunden streifen spürte, ganz zu schweigen von seinem gebrochenen Finger, der sich äusserst qualvoll bemerkbar machte.

„Seid Ihr verrückt? Nächstes Mal könntet Ihr mich wenigstens vorwarnen!"

Tiruial grinste den Südwind höchst unelbisch an.

„Hätte ich Euch gewarnt, so hättet Ihr Euch gewehrt. Eigentlich wollte ich Euch an Ort und Stelle rasch verbinden, aber so wie es aussieht, wird die Behandlung länger dauern als erwartet."

Arayms Gesicht war verzerrt.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch so schmerzen können!" stiess r zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ihr werdet Euch wohl alleine um das Feuer kümmern müssen. Ich glaube nicht dass ich jetzt noch etwas anfassen kann."

Tiruial legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Die Handschuhe werden Euch einen gewissen Schutz gewähren. Schont nun Eure Hände und lasst mich die Arbeit tun. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, unter dieser Narbenschicht noch gesundes Fleisch zu sehen."

Der Schmerz verebbte langsam und Araym blinzelte, um die Tränen loszuwerden, die ihm ob der groben Behandlung in die Augen gestiegen waren.

„Wieso wusstet Ihr, dass ich mich verletzt hatte?"

Tiruial lächelte sanft.

„Bis heute dachte ich, Ihr könntet Eure Hände überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen und hättet auch keinerlei Gefühl mehr in ihnen. Als ich dann sah, wie Ihr Anarya packtet, nahm ich mir vor, Euch nach Einzelheiten zu fragen. Wenn Ihr die Kraft hattet, die junge Frau festzuhalten, konnten Eure Hände nicht so nutzlos sein, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Als Ihr dann zurückkamt, habe ich deshalb eure Hände beachtet, und festgestellt, dass Ihr sie stets in den Ärmeln Eures Gewandes verbargt. Ausserdem schient Ihr Schmerzen zu haben."

Tiruial sah, dass Araym eine Träne über die Wange lief. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie nicht von den Schmerzen herrührte. Als Araym schliesslich sprach, zitterte seine Stimme, obschon er es zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Wisst Ihr, Tiruial, bis heute dachte ich selber, dass meine Hände unbrauchbar seien. Aber als Anarya zu fallen drohte, dachte ich nicht mehr darüber nach. Ich habe einfach zugepackt, und es ging. Als es mir die Haut von den Händen riss, dachte ich, ich könne sie nicht halten, aber ich konnte sie doch nicht loslassen."

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und zwang dann ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Wir sollten gehen; sonst holen uns die anderen noch ein. Ich werde Euch zu der Stelle führen, von wo aus Ihr den Schuppen treffen könnt."

Tiruial nickte, und sie machten sich wieder langsam auf den Weg.

Bald einmal hatten alle ausser Anarya den Elben aus den Augen verloren. Als Tárion sie fragte, ob sie ihn noch sehen könne, kam sie selber in Zweifel. War es wirklich Tiruial, den sie dort noch auf Messers Schneide sah, oder war es nur ein Schemen, den ihr der Sturm vorgaukelte? Je länger Anarya auf den Grat hinausschaute, desto mehr konnte sie sehen. War es weil der Sturm nachliess, oder weil sich ihre Augen anpassten? Nun glaubte sie sogar das Felsband erkennen zu können, von dem Tiruial und Araym gesprochen hatten. Was musste der Elb nur für Augen haben, wenn er sie und Araym dort draussen gesehen hatte. Anarya blinzelte, und merkte, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken abgeschweift war. Und prompt hatte sie den Schatten aus den Augen verloren, den sie vorher noch gesehen hatte. Angestrengt suchte sie noch einmal den Grat ab und wandte sich dann an die Umstehenden.

„Ich beginne jetzt zu zählen."

Tárion nickte und lächelte ein wenig erstaunt.

„Ich bin schon längst bei zweihundert angelangt."

Plötzlich schlich sich ein Gedanke in Anaryas Kopf, der mehr und mehr Gestalt annahm. Weshalb hatte Tiruial sie ausgewählt, um ihn im Auge zu behalten? Warum hatte sie ihn tatsächlich am längsten gesehen? Ob dies etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie dieselben Augen hatte wie der Elb? Aber er konnte doch viel weiter sehen als sie, oder? Anarya beschloss, Tiruial darauf anzusprechen, wenn er wieder bei ihnen war. Wenn... Sie schluckte schwer und nickte dann Tárion zu.

„Zweihundert! Wir sollten gehen."

Tárion packte sein Kamel und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Salicha.

„Du folgst direkt hinter mir und führst dein Kamel. So wie ich die Pferde einschätze, brauchen sie keine leitende Hand."

Er zerrte sein Reittier zum Grat und tastete sich dann behutsam vorwärts, gefolgt von dem widerstrebenden Kamel. Anarya folgte ihm dichtauf. Der Grat war so schmal, dass sie nicht an Salicha vorbeisehen konnte, ob die anderen folgten, aber sie nahm es an.

Anarya verlor auf Messers Schneide jedes Zeitgefühl. Es schien ein endloses Fuss vor Fuss setzen zu sein, ein eintöniges sich Voranschleppen im Sturm, der es immer noch unmöglich machte, in der Umgebung etwas zu erkennen. Es schien nur noch den Grat vor ihr zu geben, den Wind um sie und das widerstrebende Kamel hinter ihr. Wenn sie den Blick hob, sah sie vor sich Tárions Reittier, ihn selber konnte sie nicht ausmachen.

Irgendwann hielt das Kamel vor ihr an und Anarya stoppte auch. Nun konnte sie Tárion erkennen, der ihr an dem Tier vorbei zuwinkte und nach vorne deutete. Anarya reckte und streckte sich, um etwas erkennen zu können. Tatsächlich sah sie vor sich einen rötlichen Schimmer, der sich deutlich von der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung und dem wenigen, noch immer herumwirbelnden Sand abhob. Sie gingen noch ein paar Schritte weiter, und dann bog Tárion urplötzlich nach links ab. Als sein Kamel nicht mehr ihr Sichtfeld verdeckte, bot sich Anarya ein überwältigender Anblick. Nur etwa hundert Schritte vor ihr war eine hohe Mauer zu erkennen, die direkt gegenüber von Messers Schneide von einem massiven Holztor unterbrochen wurde. Auf beiden Seiten des Tores standen Wachtürme wie jene, an denen sie vorbeigekommen waren. Die Umrisse der Türme rissen sich scharf vom hellroten Hintergrund ab. Hinter dieser Mauer tobte ein gewaltiges Feuer, und Anarya glaubte nun sogar panische Rufe wahrzunehmen. Hell loderten die Flammen gen Himmel, und ab und zu war ein lauter Knall zu hören, wenn irgendwo etwas unter der Macht des Feuers nachgab.

„Anarya!"

Tárions Stimme riss sie von dem schaurigen Anblick los. Anarya packte Salichas Zügel fester und zerrte das Kamel mit sich. Tatsächlich konnte sie schon nach wenigen Schritten hohe Felsen ausmachen, hinter denen man sich verbergen konnte. Eilig folgte sie ihrem Bruder nach, der sich vorsichtig aber stetig zwischen den übermannshohen Steinen hindurch bewegte.

Es war ein unwirkliches Bild, wie sie sich einen Weg an der Sandfeste vorbei suchten. Der Sturm trug hier kaum noch Sand mit sich, so dass die Sicht recht klar war. Wild loderte das Feuer hinter der hohen Mauer und umriss scharf die brennenden Türme. Selbst wenn noch jemand Wache gehalten hätte; mit dem Brand im Rücken hätte er sie unmöglich in der Dunkelheit ausmachen können.

Endlich kamen sie an den Teich, den Araym beschrieben hatte. Ohne zu zögern führte Tárion sein Kamel voran, und Anarya folgte ihm auf dem Fusse. Fast wäre sie zurückgezuckt, denn das Wasser, das ihre Füsse umspülte war warm, fast heiss zu nennen. Nach ein paar Schritten stand es ihr auf Hüfthöhe, aber dann wurde der Teich nicht mehr tiefer, sondern im Gegenteil sogar wieder seichter. Der Teich war nicht sehr breit, und Anarya konnte nun die Schlucht ausmachen, die in die Felswand schnitt, wie von der Axt eines Riesen geschlagen. Dicht hinter Tárion kam sie zwischen die hohen Felswände. Es war inzwischen schon recht dunkel, aber Anarya glaubte zu sehen, dass die Schlucht nicht aus dem roten Stein war wie die unzähligen Grate und Wände zuvor, sondern aus ausgesprochen dunklem Material. Die Schlucht war schmal, wirklich nur ein Einschnitt im Fels, aber nach einigen Schritten verbreiterte sie sich soweit, dass Anarya neben ihrem Kamel hergehen konnte und es nicht mehr hinter sich her ziehen musste. Der kleine Fluss, der den Teich spies, war zwar nur schmal, aber seine Strömung war ziemlich stark. Es war anstrengend, sich schluchtaufwärts zu bewegen, und Anarya war froh, dass ihr das Wasser nur bis in die Mitte der Waden reichte – höher, und sie hätte wohl nicht mehr die Kraft aufgebracht, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Plötzlich hielt Tárion inne, und Anarya sah eine Gestalt, die die Schlucht herab auf sie zuhuschte. Die leichtfüssigen Bewegungen verrieten ihr sogleich, dass es sich bei der Person um Tiruial handeln musste. Der Elb winkte Tárion zu, ihm zu folgen, und Tárion nahm seinen Weg wieder auf. Tiruial hatte es also geschafft. Anarya war erleichtert. Sie mochte den Elben und hasste es, wenn er sich in Gefahr begab. Ausserdem graute ihr vor dem Gedanken, die Verantwortung in den Gesprächen mit den Elben aus dem Westen übernehmen zu müssen, wenn Tiruial etwas zustossen würde. Dann lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter. Wo war Araym? Was war mit ihm geschehen? Hatte man ihn entdeckt, war er ein Gefangener der Südwinde? Oder war er gar tot? Den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen? Oder seinen ehemaligen Gefährten? Anarya stellte fast ein wenig erstaunt fest, dass sie der Verlust des Gardisten nicht weniger schmerzen würde, als wenn es Tiruial wäre.

Doch ihre Furcht war unbegründet. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Schlucht zu einem schmalen, langgezogenen Kessel. Hier sass Araym auf einem Felsen, der sich über den Fluss erhob. Im schwachen Widerschein des Feuers schien es Anarya, als wäre sein Gesichtsausdruck angestrengt, so wie wenn er Schmerzen hätte, aber es war zu dunkel, als dass sie sich hätte sicher sein können.

Als alle den Kessel erreicht hatten, stellte sich Araym auf den Felsen und sprach laut genug, um das Tosen des Wassers und das andauernde Heulen des Windes zu übertönen.

„Hier werden wir die Nacht verbringen. Der weitere Weg ist zu gefährlich, um ihn im Dunkeln zu gehen, und die Südwinde werden heute Nacht nicht dazu kommen, uns zu suchen, wenn sie ihre Sandfeste retten wollen."

Es wurde eine unbequeme Nacht, denn es gab nur wenige Felsbrocken, die aus dem Wasser des Flusses ragten, und sie waren glitschig und feucht. Kaum jemand fand Schlaf in dieser Nacht, und Anarya sah, dass Tiruial und Araym fast bis zum Morgengrauen beieinander sassen. Der Elb beugte sich über die Hände des Gardisten, und Anarya, die in der Nähe sass, hörte hin und wieder einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut. Auf welche Weise auch die beiden Männer das Feuer gelegt haben mochten, Araym hatte sich dabei offenbar verletzt.

Irgendwann fiel Anarya dann doch in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf, verfolgt von wirren Träumen, in die sich immer wieder Gedankenfetzen aus Arayms Erinnerungen einschlichen.

Das Morgengrauen war nicht nur für sie eine Erlösung. Mit erleichterten Gesichtern stand man aus den unbequemen Haltungen auf und reckte die steifen Glieder. Alles war feucht und klamm, selbst das Brot, das sie vor der Weiterreise hinunterwürgten. Araym übernahm die Führung, und zog weiter flussaufwärts. Bald würde man das Ende des Kessels erreichen, und wie er erklärt hatte, konnte man von dort aus die Hochebene erreichen.

„An einem der fünf Heere sind wir vorbei", dachte Anarya. „Bleiben noch vier..."


	31. Der grosse Schwarze

A/N: So, hier kommt es, wenn auch mit einer Woche Verspätung: Das lang ersehnte Kapitel, das wieder einmalim Norden spielt. Allerdings bin ich nicht so ganz zufrieden damit... Es ist auch sehr kurz... Dafür werden noch ein paar Kapitel mit den Kargai folgen. Viel Spass!

Silindistani: Ich weiss, ich weiss, es sind schon ziemlich viele Seiten, die ich hier hochgeladen habe... Toll, dass du dich trotzdem durchgeackert hast! Das muss mit einem kurzen Kapitel über die Kargai belohnt werden -grins-

**Der grosse Schwarze**

Das Rudel war unruhig. Es war etwas Neues in den Bergen, und noch konnte man nicht wissen, ob es sich dabei um Jagdbeute oder um eine unbekannte Gefahr handelte. Die Witterung, die die Wölfe aufnahmen war teils bekannt, teils aber auch fremd und ungewöhnlich. Der Wind trug den Geruch von Blut und Eisen mit sich, aber auch von Bäumen und Kräutern – Dingen die nur den ältesten Wölfen noch vertraut waren, da sie in einem besonders harten Winter in den Wäldern am Fuss der Berge gejagt hatten. Viele von ihnen waren damals von den stinkenden Zweibeinern mit ihren eisernen Waffen erschlagen worden, und so lebte das Rudel weiterhin hoch oben in den Bergen. Manchmal brachte der Westwind Gerüche mit sich, die von fruchtbaren Ebenen und dichten Wäldern voller Wild erzählten, doch immer war auch der Geruch der Zweibeiner darin enthalten, und hielt die Wölfe davon ab, sich ins Tal zu wagen.

Und nun streifte also etwas durch die Berge, das diesen Duft nach Wald mit sich trug. Die Leitwölfin überblickte ihr Rudel und forderte zwei der älteren Wölfe mit Blicken auf, ihr zu folgen. Der grosse Schwarze wollte sich auch erheben, aber ein leises Knurren aus ihrer Kehle warnte ihn, und demütig kauerte er sich nieder und bot ihr mit einem leisen Winseln seine Kehle dar.

Die Wölfin stupste ihn zustimmend an. Er hatte rasch gelernt, der Schwarze. Anfangs, als sie gerade erst die Führung über das Rudel übernommen hatte, hatte sie ihn oftmals zurechtweisen müssen. Er war in dieser Zeit schon der männliche Leitwolf gewesen und sie glaubte damals, er dulde keinen anderen Wolf an seiner Seite. Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Der grosse Schwarze kannte seinen Platz im Rudel. Er war der Leitwolf, aber er ordnete sich ihren Befehlen unter, wenn sie das Wohl des Rudels betrafen. Der Schwarze war anders, doch er war ihnen auf der Jagd eine grosse Hilfe, er konnte kämpfen und er verstand es auch, Kranken und Verletzten zu helfen. Doch heute wollte sie ihn nicht dabei haben. Er war einfach zu gross, und ausserdem war sein Geruchssinn nicht so ausgeprägt wie der der anderen Wölfe.

Ohne sich weiter um den Rest des Rudels zu kümmern verliess die Wölfin die Höhle und trabte leichtfüssig in Richtung des neuen Geruchs. Hinter ihr folgten die beiden, die sie als ihre Begleitung ausgewählt hatte. Der Grasfresser vor der Höhle machte einen erschrockenen Satz zur Seite und die Wölfin schnaufte verächtlich. Hatte er immer noch nicht verstanden, dass sie ihm nichts tun würden? Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber der Grasfresser gehörte zum Rudel solange sie sich erinnern konnte. Er musste in Ruhe gelassen werden, auch wenn sie noch so grossen Hunger litten. Er schien es auch zu wissen, dass sie ihn verschonen würden, denn er hielt sich immer in ihrer Nähe auf. Aber wenn ein Wolf zu nahe an ihn herankam, überwogen seine Instinkte, und er ergriff trotz allem die Flucht, um nach einer Weile wiederzukommen. Nur der grosse Schwarze konnte ihn berühren, und wenn er bei dem Grasfresser war, duldete dieser die anderen Wölfe viel näher bei sich als sonst. Einmal hatte er sogar eine Wölfin auf seinem Rücken zur Höhle getragen, als sie auf der Jagd verletzt worden war.

Die drei Wölfe fanden den Ursprung der unbekannten Witterung schliesslich in einem kleinen Kessel, er von hohen Felswänden umgeben war. Offenbar hatten die Zweibeiner hier Schutz vor dem Wetter gesucht. Ja, es waren Zweibeiner, aber nicht die stinkenden mit den haarigen Körpern oder die schwachen, die sich in Felle hüllten und sich nie weit von ihren hölzernen Höhlen entfernten. Es waren auch nicht die Weissen, die ihre Augen blendeten und ihnen Furcht einflössten, gegen die man sich nicht wehren konnte. Nein, dies hier waren andere Zweibeiner, Fremde.

Die Wölfin nahm der Duft der Unbekannten tief in sich auf. Ja, sie rochen eindeutig nach Zweibeinern und doch anders. Die Weissen verströmten einen ähnlichen Geruch, jedoch weder nach Blut noch nach Bäumen, wie sie es hier wittern konnte. Die Haarigen dagegen rochen nach Blut, aber auch nach Schweiss und Schmutz, was bei diesen hier fehlte. Einer der anderen Wölfe nieste, und die Leitwölfin blickte ihn strafend an, obschon die Fremden ihn nicht gehört haben konnten. Oder doch? Einige der Zweibeiner hoben den Kopf und blickten in Richtung der Wölfe. Die drei Tiere pressten sich flach auf den Boden, aber man schien sie trotzdem gesehen zu haben. Die Leitwölfin sah, wie einer der Zweibeiner nach dem langen Holz griff und ein kurzes Holz daran legte. Sie kannte die Bewegung und bellte einen scharfen Befehl. Haken schlagend huschten die Wölfe davon, jeden Schatten und jeden Schneehaufen als Deckung nutzend.

Unbeschadet kamen sie zur Höhle zurück, wo sich der Rest des Rudels sofort um die Leitwölfin scharte. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, was die Fremden betraf. Eines der spitzen Holzstücke hatte sie nur ganz knapp verfehlt, und sie wusste, dass sie ein sehr schwer zu treffendes Ziel abgegeben hatte. Die Zweibeiner waren gefährlich, und sie musste ihr Rudel schützen.

Der grosse Schwarze schien ihre Unruhe zu spüren, denn er kam zu ihr herüber und blickte sie fragend an. Seufzend legte sie sich nieder und erwiderte blinzelnd seinen Blick. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat, aber er hatte sie oft schon gut beraten, und im Augenblick wusste sie selber nicht recht, was sie tun sollte.

Als der Schwarze ihren Kopf berührte, nahm sie seine Witterung auf, und plötzlich wusste sie, woran sie die Fremden erinnert hatten. Der Schwarze roch auch nicht nach Bäumen, aber ohne den Wolfsgeruch, der ihn umgab, hätte er einer dieser Unbekannten sein können. Sogar der Geruch nach Blut haftete ihm an, was den Grasfresser manchmal selbst vor ihm zurückschrecken liess.

Die Wölfin spürte das vertraute Ziehen in ihrem Kopf, und sie wusste, dass der Schwarze sah, was sie gesehen hatte. Anfangs hatte siesich gefürchtet, wenn er in ihren Kopf eingedrungen war, doch sie hatten sich beide verändert. Einst waren seine Gedanken ihr so fremd gewesen wie ihm die ihren. Doch inzwischen gab es auch in seinem Kopf nur noch die Gedanken an jagen, essen und schlafen. Die Wölfin dagegen, hatte Dinge erkannt, die dem Rudel vorher fremd gewesen waren. Im Kopf des Schwarzen hatte sie die Zeit kennengelernt, und sie hatte erfasst, dass es manchmal gut war, sich Gedanken zu machen, was der nächste Tag oder gar die nächste kalte Zeit bringen würde. Sie war nicht mehr die Wölfin, die sie einst gewesen war, und manchmal fragte sie sich, ob der Schwarze inzwischen nicht wölfischer war als sie selber.

Das Bild, das der Schwarze in ihren Kopf setzte, war das erwartete. Er riet ihr zur Flucht. Der Schwarze riet immer zur Flucht, wenn es um Zweibeiner ging. Am ersten Tag, als sie zur Leitwölfin geworden war, war er in ihren Kopf eingedrungen und hatte ihr Bilder gezeigt. Bilder von den Waffen der Zweibeiner, von den gebogenen Hölzern und den eisernen Stöcken. Er hatte ihr tote Wölfe und blutige Felle gezeigt, lachende Zweibeiner, die in Wolfsfelle gehüllt waren.

Er selber trug auch ein Wolfsfell, aber die Leitwölfin wusste, dass es von einer ihrer Vorgängerinnen stammte, und dass diese von einem der Geflügelten gerissen worden war. Die Federn dieses Geflügelten trug der Schwarze noch immer auf seinen Schultern. Damals war er noch tapfer gewesen, aber nun war er vorsichtig und zurückhaltend. Vielleicht war es sein Alter. Er war schon beim Rudel gewesen, als sie noch ein Welpe war, und selbst die ältesten Wölfe konnten sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals nicht bei ihnen gewesen wäre.

Wie alt wohl diese Zweibeiner wurden? Schon oft hatte die Wölfin darüber nachgedacht, was der grosse Schwarze wohl sein mochte, und weshalb er sich den Wölfen angeschlossen hatte. Für sich dachte die Leitwölfin, dass er einer der Weissen sei – sein Geruch war dem ihren am ähnlichsten – aber sie wusste nicht, weshalb er dann nicht bei ihnen war. Vielleicht wegen der Farbe seines Fells? Die schwarze Wölfin, nahmen sie auch nicht immer mit zur Jagd, weil sie sie auf offenen Schneeflächen verriet. Ja, vielleicht war der grosse Schwarze deshalb von den Weissen verstossen worden.

Die Leitwölfin unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit dem Schwarzen und erhob sich. Er blieb wo er war, denn er wusste, dass sie alleine entscheiden würde, was mit dem Rudel geschah. Es war der Wölfin nicht leicht gefallen, dass der Leitwolf ihr alle Entscheidungen überliess, aber bereits bei ihrer Vorgängerin war es so gewesen. Diese war damals gestorben, als sich das Rudel aus den Bergen hinab gewagt hatte. Damals hatten nur der grosse Schwarze und ein paar Jungwölfe überlebt, und sie war die kräftigste von ihnen gewesen und so zum Leittier des Rudels geworden. Die Wölfin entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Rudel und dachte nach. Früher hätte sie einfach nach ihren Instinkten gehandelt, aber durch den Schwarzen hatte sie gelernt zu planen und alle Möglichkeiten zu untersuchen, die ihr in den Sinn kamen.

Plötzlich hörte sie den Grasfresser vor der Höhle schreien. Es war ein Laut voller Angst, und die Wölfin blickte sich unwillkürlich um, um zu sehen, ob alle Wölfe des Rudels noch in der Höhle waren. Ja, da waren sie, und blickten unruhig zum Höhleneingang. Das scharfe Gehör der Wölfin verriet ihr, dass der Grasfresser in panischer Angst talaufwärts rannte. Der grosse Schwarze stiess einen seiner fremdartigen Laute aus, sprang auf und rannte dem Tier hinterher.

Die Wölfin versuchte nicht, ihn zurückzuhalten. Sie wusste, dass der grosse Schwarze auf den Grasfresser angewiesen war, da er weder so schnell noch so ausdauernd laufen konnte wie das Rudel. Wenn sie auf die Jagd gingen oder in ein anderes Gebiet zogen, sass er jeweils auf dem Rücken des Grasfressers und dieser trug ihn schnell genug, dass die Wölfe nie auf ihn warten mussten. Ausserdem brauchte der Schwarze nur selten die Laute, die er wohl als Welpe bei seinem eigenen Rudel gelernt hatte, und die Wölfin wusste, dass er in diesen Augenblicken nicht so eng mit dem Rudel verbunden war wie sonst. Sie hätte ihn wohl auch nicht aufhalten können, wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

Die Leitwölfin sah, dass fast alle Wölfe des Rudels nun zum Höhleneingang blickten, und mit einem Seufzer ging sie zu ihnen hinüber, um zu herauszufinden, was die Tiere aufgeschreckt hatte.


	32. Erwachen

A/N: Weiter geht's mit Sijn, und in diesem Kapitel sollte auch klar werden, was mit dem Grasfresser gemeint war. Allerdings ist mir im Nachhinein aufgefallen, dass die Bezeichnung Grassfresser nicht über alle Zweifel erhaben ist. So karg und kalt wie ich die Heimat der Kargai bisher dargestellt habe, wächst ja wohl nicht allzuviel Gras dort... :rotwerd: Na ja, irgendein dürres Gestrüpp wird schon wachsen, sonst würden die Karduks ja verhungern... Und jetzt spare ich mir alle weiteren Ausreden und präsentiere das neue Kapitel:

**---**

**Erwachen**

Rasarins Spur führte steil bergauf. Ab und zu war das Tier auf eine gefrorene Fläche geraten und weggerutscht, aber es hatte nicht angehalten. Die Fährte des Karduks war deutlich, sowohl die Spur im Schnee, wie auch der Geruch nach frischem Blut und nach der Angst, die das Tier immer weiter und weiter getrieben hatte. Hätte dem Karduk nicht auch der Geruch des Rudels angehaftet, so hätte der Jagdtrieb seines Verfolgers wohl überhand genommen, aber so begnügte er sich damit, ihm langsam und vorsichtig zu folgen, um nicht von dem vereisten Berghang hinab in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Da! Ein klirrendes Geräusch drang an sein Ohr. Er hob den Kopf und lauschte. Das Rudel hatte die Höhle verlassen und schien sich zu verteidigen. Kurze gekläffte Kommandos waren zu hören und das Knurren der gereizten Tiere. Doch gegen was kämpften sie? Er hörte Metall und Holz, den dumpfen Laut von schweren Körpern, die gegen lederne Rüstungen prallten. Metall? Rüstungen? Seltsame Bilder zogen durch seinen Kopf; die Bilder, die er gelernt hatte zu verdrängen, die er nur noch in manchen Nächten in seinen Träumen sah.

Er wandte sich um und rannte wieder bergab, der Höhle entgegen. Die Laute der Wölfe waren nun angstvoll, und ein Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle. Das Rudel war in Gefahr, und er musste helfen, die Jungtiere zu verteidigen. Sie waren das Einzige, was für das Rudel zählte, und jeder der alten Wölfe musste sie mit seinem Leben beschützen. So auch er, denn er war der Älteste und der Leitwolf.

Als er endlich bei der Höhle ankam, herrschte Stille. Zu spät! Er kam zu spät! Der Boden vor der Höhle war zertrampelt und blutgetränkt. Überall lagen Wölfe reglos am Boden, und der Geruch von Tod lag in der Luft. Verzweifelt rannte er von einem Tier zum nächsten, doch sie waren tot. Das ganze Rudel war tot! Nicht ein Wolf hatte das Massaker überlebt! Oder doch? Die schwarze Wölfin war nirgends zu finden. Noch einmal schritt er über das Schlachtfeld und sah seine toten Gefährten der Reihe nach an. Die schwarze Wölfin war nicht dabei.

Dann hörte er plötzlich ein leises Winseln aus der Höhle und hastete dorthin. Da lag sie, gleich hinter dem Eingang. Ihr Körper war von Wunden übersät, und er fühlte, wie das Leben aus ihrem Körper floss. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und hinterliessen eine eisige Spur, als sie im kalten Wind gefroren. Behutsam griff er nach der Wölfin und trug sie hinaus, weg von der Höhle. Er konnte es nicht länger in dieser Umgebung aushalten, wo es nach Blut und Tod roch, und wo alle seine Gefährten ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Erst als er ausser Sichtweite des Schlachtfeldes war, setzte er sich nieder und bettete den Kopf der Wölfin auf seinen Schoss. Wieder durchzuckten wirre Bilder seinen Kopf.

_Ein Kargai muss die Kunst der Wundheilung beherrschen. Dies ist wichtiger als die Kunst des Tötens, merkt euch dies, Schüler. _

Diese Stimme in seinem Kopf – er kannte sie irgendwoher. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was die Stimme weiter gesagt hatte. Sie hatte davon gesprochen, wie man die wilden Kräfte formen konnte, um sie zur Heilung zu verwenden.

_Doch seid vorsichtig mit den wilden Kräften. Nur wenig davon dürft ihr durch eure Körper strömen lassen, wenn ihr nicht den Verstand verlieren wollt. Sie durchdringen eure Gedanken und bringen euch Wahnsinn und Tod, wenn ihr sie nicht beherrscht._

Wie konnte er heilen? Was war mit diesen wilden Kräften? Er atmete tief durch und zwang sich, weiter auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören. Sie hatte davon gesprochen, die Kräfte durch den Körper strömen zu lassen, also würde er das jetzt versuchen. Er schloss die Augen und legte seine Hände auf den verletzten Körper der Wölfin. Es war nicht viel anders, als wenn er in den Kopf der Leitwölfin eingedrungen war. Er fühlte die Angst der Wölfin, und die Dunkelheit, die nach ihr griff. Behutsam begann er damit, sich um ihre Wunden zu kümmern.

_Krieger seid ihr, und doch habt ihr die Macht, Wunden zu heilen und Sterbende ins Leben zurück zu rufen. Doch merkt euch: Es ist einfacher, auf dem Schlachtfeld zu töten, als den Tod zu bekämpfen._

Seine Finger prickelten, und ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz begann in seinem Genick und breitete sich langsam in seinem ganzen Schädel aus. Doch unter seinen Händen begannen sich die Wunden der Wölfin langsam zu schliessen. Er fühlte die Veränderung in ihrem Körper, auch wenn er sich nicht traute, die Augen zu öffnen, um sein Werk zu betrachten.

Irgendwann brach er erschöpft zusammen und erwachte erst, als er in der Nähe ein Geräusch vernahm. Rasarin! Die Witterung des Karduks stieg in seine Nase und er blickte sich um. Das Tier stand nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und schnaubte misstrauisch. In seiner Kruppe steckte ein Pfeil, aber das Karduk schien nicht schwer verletzt zu sein.

Er warf einen Blick auf die schwarze Wölfin und stellte fest, dass sich ihre Wunden schon beinahe geschlossen hatten. Behutsam betastete er ihr Fell und spürte erleichtert die Wärme ihres Körpers und das leichte Heben und Senken ihrer Flanken. Das Karduk scharrte, und er wandte sich ihm zu.

„Rasarin..."

Seine Stimme klang heiser – schon lange hatten seine Lippen keine Worte mehr geformt.

_Doch seid vorsichtig mit den wilden Kräften. Nur wenig davon dürft ihr durch eure Körper strömen lassen, wenn ihr nicht den Verstand verlieren wollt. Sie durchdringen eure Gedanken und bringen euch Wahnsinn und Tod, wenn ihr sie nicht beherrscht._

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf liess ihn nicht mehr los. Woher kam sie? Was erzählte sie von Wahnsinn und Tod? Wahnsinn? Hatten diese rasenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf mit Wahnsinn zu tun?

„Rasarin!"

Er rief den Namen ein wenig lauter – weniger um das Karduk anzulocken, als vielmehr um seine Stimme noch einmal zu hören.

Er war kein Wolf. Langsam drang diese Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein und zwang ihn dazu, nachzudenken, was er denn sein konnte, wenn nicht ein Wolf. Als das Rudel noch gelebt hatte, war es leicht gewesen, sich in den Gedanken der Wölfe zu verlieren und so zu sein wie sie. Doch nun, wo er alleine war, kamen andere Gedanken ans Tageslicht – Erinnerungen, die er nicht zurückhaben wollte.

Das Karduk kam zögernd auf ihn zu und schnaubte leise. Es schien, als fühlte es den inneren Kampf seines Herrn, denn es senkte den Kopf und stupste ihn sanft an.

Eine Herde von Karduks hinter einem Zaun... Ein Kardukkalb, das ihn sanft an die Schulter stupste... Ein Dorf... Sein Dorf...

„Rasarin. Du bist Rasarin. Mein erstes Karduk..."

Die Erinnerungen strömten unaufhaltsam auf ihn ein und er liess sich auf den Rücken fallen und presste die Hände an seine Schläfen.

„Sijn... Ich bin Sijn... Ich bin der siebte Kargai, der Schwarze Kargai, der Wolfskrieger, der Schrecken der Dörfer..."

Langsam erhob er sich und ging auf sein Karduk zu. Er legte dem Tier behutsam eine Hand auf den Hals und tastete sich dann zu dem Pfeil vor. Rasarin scheute und Sijn wusste, dass er immer noch nach Wolf und Blut roch – Gerüche, die ein normales Karduk schon längst in die Flucht geschlagen hätten.

„Du bist bei mir geblieben, Rasarin. Du bist selbst dann geblieben, als ich zum Wolf geworden war. Ich danke dir, Rasarin, ich danke dir."

Sijns rechter Arm legte sich nun etwas fester um den Hals des Tieres, während er mit der Linken behutsam den Pfeilschaft umfasste. Er atmete tief durch und riss dann mit einem heftigen Ruck den Pfeil aus der Wunde. Rasarin versuchte zur Seite zu springen, aber der Griff des Kargai war eisern, und nach einiger Zeit gab das Karduk seinen Widerstand auf. Sijn redete beruhigend auf das Tier ein, selber fasziniert davon, seine Stimme zu hören, wie sie Worte formte anstatt des Knurrens und Kläffens an das er sich in den letzten Jahren gewöhnt hatte.

Jahre? Wie lange mochte es her sein, dass er Hornthal verlassen hatte? Sijn konnte sich noch vage daran erinnern, dass er zu dem Wolfsrudel zurückgekehrt war und sich ihm angeschlossen hatte. Die Wölfe hatten ihn bereitwillig aufgenommen und er hatte sie überall hin begleitet. Einmal hatte sie der Hunger in die Wälder am Fuss der Berge hinab getrieben. Sijn erinnerte sich noch daran, dass sie einer Gruppe Orks begegnet waren, und dass ihm mit Müh und Not die Flucht gelungen war. Er hatte die letzten Überlebenden des Rudels um sich geschart und sie zurück in die Berge geführt. Es hatte seine ganze Kraft gekostet, die Wölfe durch den Winter zu bringen, und dabei musste er endgültig den Verstand verloren haben, denn von da an gab es nur noch Hunger, Kälte, Erschöpfung, Jagd, Kampf, Blut und Wölfe...

Während er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf liess, kümmerte sich Sijn um die Verletzung des Karduks. Die Wunde blutete stark, und so wagte es der Kargai schliesslich, seine Heilkräfte erneut anzuwenden. Ein Teil von ihm sträubte sich dagegen, aus Angst erneut den Verstand zu verlieren, doch Sijn wusste auch, dass er auf Rasarin angewiesen war, wenn er von hier weggehen wollte.

Weggehen? Plötzlich wurde Sijn bewusst, dass er genau das tun wollte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er damals mit den Wölfen im Wald gejagt hatte. Der Wald hatte ihm gefallen, und wenn die Orks nicht gewesen wären, wäre er vielleicht länger dort geblieben. Hier in den Bergen gab es nichts für ihn, und jetzt wo die Wölfe tot waren, hielt ihn nichts mehr davon ab, hinunter in die Ebene zu steigen und die Welt kennenzulernen.

Als er mit Rasarin fertig war, strich ihm der Kargai liebevoll und dankbar über den Hals, und das Tier hielt geduldig still. In all den Jahren war es bei ihm geblieben, obschon die Wölfe es zu Tode geängstigt haben mussten. Das Karduk war es auch, welches ihm jetzt verriet, wie lange er unter den Wölfen gelebt haben musste. Als er das Dorf verlassen hatte, war Rasarin noch ein Kalb gewesen, nun war das Tier ausgewachsen, und an seinen Zähnen und Hörnern konnte Sijn ablesen, dass es etwa zehn Jahre alt sein musste. Zehn Jahre? Hatte er wirklich so lange unter Wölfen gelebt? Sijn beugte sich über die schwarze Wölfin. Als er noch ein Mitglied des Rudels gewesen war, hatte er sie nur durch ihren Geruch von den anderen unterschieden. Nun, da er kein Wolf mehr war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht einmal einen Namen für sie hatte. Sanft strich er dem Tier über den Kopf.

„Ich werde dich Durva nennen, schöne Dunkle. Wenn du willst, kannst du bei mir bleiben, auch wenn ich kein Wolf mehr bin."

Als hätte sie seine Worte gehört, öffnete die Wölfin die Augen und leckte ihm matt die Hand. Sijn lächelte und hob das Tier hoch. Vorsichtig legte er Durva quer über Rasarins Rücken und fasste sein Karduk dann am Horn.

„Komm, Freund Rasarin. Wir wollen diese Berge verlassen. Doch erst bleibt uns noch etwas zu tun."

Langsam führte er das Karduk zurück zur Wolfshöhle, wo immer noch die Kadaver der Wölfe lagen. Rasarin sträubte sich, aber Sijn zwang das Karduk bis zum Höhleneingang und hob dann behutsam die Wölfin von seinem Rücken. Er bettete Durva im Innern der Höhle auf das Moos, auf dem er selber jahrelang geschlafen hatte und begann dann damit, seine wenigen Besitztümer einzupacken.

Viel war es nicht, was er mitnehmen konnte, und er war erschüttert, wie er in den letzten Jahren gelebt haben musste. Er fand einen Beutel, in dem sich Feuersteine befanden, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er in der ersten Zeit bei den Wölfen sein Fleisch noch gebraten hatte. Doch nun lagen die Feuersteine seit Jahren unberührt in der Höhle, so wie auch der Kamm, den er einst geschnitzt hatte, und die Knochenflöte, mit der sich anfangs die Zeit vertrieben hatte. Zögernd setzte Sijn das Instrument an die Lippen, aber durch die mangelnde Pflege war der Knochen vergammelt, und Sijn warf die Flöte in hohem Bogen fort und spuckte angewidert aus, um den ekligen Geschmack in seinem Mund loszuwerden. Der Kamm dagegen war noch in Ordnung, und Sijn steckte ihn zu den Feuersteinen, da diese im einzigen Lederbeutel waren, der noch zusammenhielt.

In der hintersten Ecke der Höhle befanden sich noch die Überreste des Karduks, das das Rudel vor zwei Tagen gerissen hatte. Sijn zog sein Messer und machte sich daran, das letzte verbleibende Fleisch in Streifen zu schneiden. Der Kadaver war gefroren, und die Arbeit ging nicht recht voran.

Plötzlich war Durva neben ihm, und hungrig schlug sie ihre Zähne in das Fleisch. Sijn verharrte einen Augenblick, aber dann kauerte er sich neben die Wölfin und riss mit Händen und Zähnen grosse Brocken aus dem Kadaver, die er roh herunterschlang. Durva hatte recht – er musste sich nach Art der Wölfe jetzt den Bauch vollschlagen, wo es etwas Fressbares gab, und dann, wenn der Hunger zu gross wurde, erneut auf die Jagd gehen. Ohne Salz war es ihm nicht möglich, das Fleisch haltbar zu machen, so dass die mühsam losgeschnittenen Streifen wohl schon morgen nicht mehr geniessbar sein würden. Im Gegensatz zu den Wölfen vertrug Sijn nur frisches Fleisch – daran hatte er sich selbst im tiefsten Wahnsinn stets erinnert, sonst wäre er wohl nicht mehr am Leben.

Als Durva Sijn zu nahe kam, um noch einen Brocken Fleisch zu erhaschen, knurrte er sie wütend an, und sie winselte und bot ihm ihre Kehle dar. In diesem Moment wurde Sijn bewusst, was er gerade tat, und er krümmte sich stöhnend zusammen und versuchte den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, der in ihm aufstieg. Er ass, nein frass, hier mit einer Wölfin zusammen rohes Fleisch, und liess sich sogar noch dazu herab, mit ihr um die saftigsten Brocken zu streiten. „Das hast du jetzt zehn Jahre lang gemacht", flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, und Sijn wurde es noch übler, als ihm schon war.

Auch Durva hatte inzwischen von dem Karduk abgelassen und lief nun leise winselnd in der Höhle auf und ab. Dies brachte Sijn dazu, sich zusammenzunehmen und aufzustehen.

„Du hast recht, meine Schöne. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen."

Ächzend stand er auf und ging nach draussen, wo er den Mund mit Schnee ausspülte, bis die Übelkeit ganz verflogen war. Dann machte er sich an die traurige Aufgabe, die toten Wölfe einzusammeln und in die Höhle zu schaffen. Durva folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt und hörte nicht auf zu winseln.

Als das ganze Rudel in der Höhle aufgereiht lag, nahm Sijn sein kleines Bündel an sich und warf einen letzten Blick auf die toten Körper, die ihm in den letzten Jahren treue Gefährten gewesen waren.

„Komm Durva, komm mit mir!"

Sijn sprach leise, aber bestimmt, und die Wölfin erriet den Sinn seiner Worte und folgte ihm nach draussen. Vor dem Höhleneingang hob Sijn die Hand und öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal den wilden Kräften. Es war ihm ein Leichtes, die Höhle einstürzen lassen – längst waren ihm die wilden Kräfte so vertraut, dass ihn dieser Felssturz nicht im mindesten anstrengte. Selbst dann, als er nur ein Rudelmitglied gewesen war, und kein Mensch, hatte er diese Gabe angewandt, denn sie war seine Stärke, die er zum Wohl des Rudels einsetzte, so wie die Leitwölfin ihre ausserordentliche Sprungkraft, der Einohrige seine Schnelligkeit und der Kurzbeinige seine starken Kiefer. Solange er seine Macht nicht auf ein Lebewesen anwendete, musste er auch nicht fürchten, erneut dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Leblose Gegenstände zu beeinflussen brauchte nur Konzentration und Kraft, aber gefährlich war es nicht, und Sijn fragte sich, ob die Lumianen dies wussten, und wenn ja, ob sie einen Grund hatten, den Kargai das Ausmass ihrer Fähigkeiten zu verheimlichen.

Als die Höhle verschlossen war, legte Durva den Kopf in den Nacken und jaulte leise, bevor sie aufheulte. Sijn zögerte einen Augenblick, aber dann stimmte er in das Heulen ein, und der Klang hallte von den Bergen wieder, so als wäre es nicht nur das Klagelied eines einzelnen Wolfes und eines Kargai, sondern als wäre das Rudel noch einmal zurückgekehrt, um seinen Rudelgesang anzustimmen.

Nach einer Weile verstummte Sijn. Er schulterte sein Gepäck und rief Rasarin zu sich. Das Karduk kam nur langsam näher. Es hasste es, wenn die Wölfe heulten, und hätte am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen. Doch schliesslich liess Rasarin sich an einem Horn packen, und Sijn schwang sich auf seinen Rücken.

„Komm, Rasarin! Lass uns zum Feuerberg reiten – ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor wir die Berge verlassen."

Das Karduk setzte sich in Bewegung, und die schwarze Wölfin trottete neben ihm her.


	33. Am Feuerberg

A/N: Ich habe noch ziemlich viel zu tun, bevor ich meine lang ersehnten Herbstferien antreten kann, werde mich aber bemühen, noch ein kurzes Kapitel zu posten, bevor ich dann für eine Woche in den warmen Süden verschwinde. Reviews würden mich freuen und würden bestimmt dabei helfen, dass ich mit demÜberarbeiten des nächsten Kapitels noch vor den Ferien fertig werde...

-

**Am Feuerberg**

Zwei Tage später hatten sie den Fuss des Feuerberges erreicht, und Sijn nahm Rasarins Kopf zwischen seine Hände und blickte tief in die Augen des Tieres. Er traute sich nicht, mit Rasarins Gedanken zu verschmelzen, aber er pflanzte dem Karduk den Befehl ein, sich nicht zu weit von diesem Ort wegzubewegen. Dann tat er dasselbe mit Durva, die leise winselnd gehorchte und sich niederlegte. Sijn seufzte. Er liess die Tiere nicht gerne zurück, aber er konnte sich mit ihnen auch nicht im Dorf blicken lassen.

Sijn ging langsam auf den Platz zu, wo die Sonnwendfeste gefeiert wurden. Doch bevor er die Wohnstätte der Ausgestossenen erreichte, hielt er noch einmal an und blickte an sich herab. Er war in Felle gehüllt, die nicht im Geringsten verarbeitet waren, erbärmlich stanken und vor Schmutz starrten. Seine Fingernägel waren lang wie Krallen und sein Haar war eine filzige Matte, die ihm beinahe bis zur Hüfte reichte. Nein, so konnte er sich nicht unter Menschen wagen – sie würden ihn für einen Ork halten und sofort töten.

Sijn wusste von den warmen Tümpeln, die man am Fuss des Feuerberges finden konnte. Das Wasser dort roch stark nach Schwefel, aber es war warm, und es würde ihm ermöglichen, sich ein wenig herzurichten. Bald hatte Sijn einen der kleinen Teiche gefunden, und rasch streifte er die Felle ab und stieg ins Wasser. Mit porösem Vulkangestein rieb er die Schmutzkruste von seiner Haut, bis sie von der Hitze und dem Reiben rot war und brannte. Dann widmete er sich seinen Haaren. Erst versuchte er mit dem Kamm zu retten, was zu retten war, aber schliesslich musste er das Messer zu Hilfe nehmen.

Es dauerte ewig, bis Sijn fertig war, aber das Gefühl danach war unbeschreiblich. Er hatte schon gar nicht mehr gewusst, wie angenehm so ein Bad sein konnte. Was die Felle betraf, so wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte sie nicht waschen, da sie sonst sofort gefrieren würden. Ausserdem waren die Felle nie richtig verarbeitet worden und würden selbst nach dem Waschen noch einen bestialischen Geruch verströmen. Sijn seufzte und wickelte sich dann angewidert in die schmutzstarrenden Felle ein. Er würde noch einmal baden müssen, wenn er wieder anständige Kleidung hatte.

Der Weg zum Festplatz war nun nicht mehr weit, und Sijn horchte, ob er nicht schon Stimmen vernähme. Aber es war nichts zu hören, und so ging er immer weiter, bis er mitten auf dem Platz stand, wo die Ausgestossenen hausten, wenn nicht gerade ein Fest stattfand.

Das Dorf war zerstört. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, als er das Ausmass der Zerstörung erkannte. Alle Hütten waren niedergebrannt. Aus einigen davon stiegen noch schmale Rauchsäulen auf. Der Überfall auf das Dorf konnte also nicht allzu lange her sein. Was nicht verbrannt war, hatten die Angreifer kurz und klein geschlagen – es gab keinen einzigen Gegenstand mehr, der intakt geblieben war, nichts was man noch hätte verwenden können. Sijn rannte von einem Trümmerhaufen zum anderen, doch es war nichts mehr zu retten.

An dem Platz, wo an den Sonnwendfesten die grossen Feuer entzündet wurden, fand Sijn dann auch die Dorfbewohner. Keiner hatte den Angriff überlebt. Die Leichen lagen auf einem Haufen, und Sijn musste den Blick abwenden, ob der grausamen Verstümmelungen, derer er gewahr wurde.

Lange stand er reglos da, aber schliesslich riss er sich zusammen und machte sich daran, die Toten zu untersuchen. Es war offensichtlich, dass niemand mehr am Leben sein konnte, aber Sijn hoffte, dass er wenigstens einen Hinweis auf die Täter finden würde. Für ihn war es eindeutig, dass es sich dabei um dieselben handeln musste, die schon das Wolfsrudel hingemetzelt hatten, denn er sah die gleiche unmenschliche Grausamkeit, dasselbe sinnlose Blutvergiessen.

Schliesslich fand Sijn die Leichen dreier Krieger, die zu den Angreifern gehört haben mussten. Einer von ihnen war ein Ork, der nicht anders aussah, als jene aus Angmar. Einzig der schwarze Brustpanzer aus Leder unterschied ihn von den wilden Horden des Hexenkönigs. Sijn war verblüfft über die Güte der Rüstung – das Leder war aussergewöhnlich geschickt verarbeitet und der Panzer war perfekt auf den Ork angepasst. Als Sijn mit der Hand über die glatte Oberfläche des Leders strich, um die feine Verarbeitung der Nähte zu betasten, machte er eine Entdeckung, die ihm den Atem raubte. Unter einer dicken Schicht von Blut und Schmutz erschien ein Symbol: Ein schwarzer Stern, der von roten Flammen umgeben war.

Der flammendrote Stern! Sijn war sich sicher, dass ihn sein Schicksal eingeholt hatte. Dies musste der Stern sein, den seine Mutter in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Doch was hatte dieser Traum zu sagen? Neugierig geworden untersuchte Sijn nun auch die zwei anderen Soldaten näher. Sie trugen beide einfache Lederrüstungen und Kettenhemden. Sowohl das Metall wie auch das Leder waren schwarz gefärbt. Auch die Helme waren schwarz. und Sijn fiel auf, wie sorgfältig sie geschmiedet worden waren. Beide Helme, sowie die Brustplatten der Toten trugen das Zeichen des flammenumrahmten Sterns. Ausserdem hatte einer der Soldaten einen zerschlissenen Umhang, auf dem das selbe Symbol zu sehen war. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm Sijn den Dolch des Toten, schnitt damit das Stück mit dem Stern aus dem Umhang und steckte es ein. Auch den Dolch nahm er mit. Die Waffe war knapp unterarmlang, recht leicht und trotzdem gut ausbalanciert. Die Klinge bestand aus einem hellen Metall, das keinerlei Scharten und Kratzer aufwies. Seltsame Zeichen waren darin eingraviert. Auch der hölzerne Griff war auf kunstvolle Weise verziert, und er lag gut in der Hand.

Sijn betrachtete die Gesichter der beiden toten Soldaten. Einer war ein Mensch mit groben Zügen, aus denen der Krieger sprach. Derjenige mit dem Umhang und dem Messer dagegen hatte ein schmales, ebenmässiges Gesicht. Wäre es nur ein bisschen kantiger und härter gewesen, der Tote hätte ein Kargai sein können. Selbst das schwarze Haar, das auf kunstvolle Weise geflochten war, ähnelte Sijns auf eine fast unheimliche Art und Weise. Es war feiner als das eines normalen Menschen, und wo es nicht schmutzig und blutverklebt war, lag ein schimmernder Glanz darauf. Die Augen des Soldaten dagegen, die blicklos in den Himmel starrten, waren im Gegensatz zu den hellen eines Kargai dunkelgrau, fast schwarz.

Lange Zeit blieb Sijn vor den Leichen stehen und versuchte Ordnung in seine wild herumwirbelnden Gedanken zu bringen. Schliesslich wandte er sich ab und ging langsam auf den Pfad zu, der zum Krater des Feuerbergs führte. Er hätte die Toten gerne bestattet, aber es gab hier weder genügend Brennmaterial um sie dem Feuer zu überantworten, noch sah er eine Möglichkeit, einen Felssturz auszulösen.

Seufzend stieg Sijn bergan. Er hatte nicht viel Hoffnung, aber vielleicht hatten die Angreifer ja doch etwas Wichtiges übersehen. Es hatte viele Tote gegeben, aber trotzdem hatte Sijn das Gefühl, dass es nicht alle Dorfbewohner sein konnten. Es waren trotz allem zu wenige, und Sijn hoffte, dass die anderen in den Höhlen im oberen Drittel des Berges Zuflucht gesucht hatten.

Der Anstieg war lang, und Sijn war erschöpft. Es war nicht nur die körperliche Anstrengung des Kletterns, sondern auch die Flut an neuen Erfahrungen und Informationen, die er kaum verarbeiten konnte - war doch sein Geist bis vor kurzem nur mit Gedanken ans Essen und Schlafen beschäftigt gewesen. Die ungewohnt verworrenen Überlegungen, die ihm nun durch den Kopf schwirrten, machten Sijn Kopfschmerzen. Schliesslich setzte er sich seufzend auf einen Felsbrocken, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Kaum hatte sich sein hastiger Herzschlag ein wenig beruhigt, hörte er eine leise Stimme hinter sich.

„Du bist der schwarze Kargai, nicht wahr?"

Ruckartig und mit einem Knurren drehte Sijn sich um, um eine junge Frau zu erblicken, die ihn ängstlich anstarrte. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er antwortete, wobei er sich bemühte, seiner Stimme einen freundlichen Klang zu geben.

„Ich bin Sijn und man nannte mich einst den schwarzen Kargai, ja. Was ist hier geschehen?"

Sie schluckte krampfhaft, und Sijn sah, dass sie zitterte. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das schmale, blasse Gesicht mit den zarten Gesichtszügen an eine Lumiane, aber ihre Augen waren so blau wie der Himmel an einem klaren Wintertag. Sie trug Kleidung aus hellbraunem Wildleder und einen Umhang, dessen Kapuze sie weit ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

„Ich bin Rhawen. Harija wünscht, dich zu sprechen."

Sijn starrte sie an.

„Harija?"

„Ja, sie lebt ein bisschen weiter oben am Berg in einer Höhle."

Harija... Sijn konnte sich gut an die Lumiane des Frostes aus Gletschern erinnern. Sie hatte damals das Dorf verlassen, um zum Feuerberg zu gehen, als alle Jung-Kargai auf einmal nach Hornthal gerufen wurden. Dass Harija lebte, war aussergewöhnlich. Lumianen und Kargai durften nicht bei den Ausgestossenen am Fuss des Feuerberges leben. Es war Brauch, dass sie bis zum Krater aufstiegen und sich dort in die Glut des Berges stürzten, um Platz für ihre Nachfolger zu schaffen.

Sijn hatte um Harija getrauert, als er von ihrer Entscheidung erfahren hatte, Gletschern zu verlassen. Er hätte niemals erwartet, dass er ihr noch einmal begegnen würde.

Die junge Frau hatte sich ein wenig gefasst und trat nun mutig einen Schritt auf Sijn zu.

„Wir sollten gehen. Harija wartet."

Sijn nickte langsam.

„Zeig mir den Weg. Ich werde dir folgen."

Sie kletterten eine Weile bergauf und kamen schliesslich zu einer steilen Felswand. Die junge Frau deutete auf einen senkrechten Riss, der fast bis zur Oberkante der Wand führte.

„In den Riss sind Tritte geschlagen. Wenn man sich mit einer Hand an der Kante festhält und mit den Füssen in die Spalte steht, kann man sich einfach hochziehen."

Sie zeigte es ihm auch gleich, und kletterte mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen nach oben. Sijn tastete zögernd in dem Riss herum, bis er einen der Tritte spürte. Dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und wagte sich auch in die Wand.

Es war einfacher, als es ausgesehen hatte, und ehe er es sich versah, stand Sijn auf einer kleinen Plattform vor einer Höhle. Er blickte in die Tiefe und sah weit unter sich den Festplatz mit den verbrannten Hütten. Als er mit den Augen dem Pfad zum Festplatz folgte, konnte er sogar Rasarin und Durva entdecken, die immer noch dort lagerten, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

„Willkommen, Sijn."

Er hätte Harijas Stimme überall wieder erkannt. Sijn drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete die ehemalige Lumiane des Frostes. Harija war abgemagert, aber ihre Augen funkelten wach und sie bewegte sich mit jugendlicher Anmut auf ihn zu. dabei breitete sie die Arme aus, und ehe Sijn es sich versah, fand er sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder.

„Ich bin froh, dass du zu dir zurückgefunden hast, Sijn; auch wenn ich mir für dich gewünscht hätte, dass dein Erwachen unter anderen Umständen geschehen wäre."

Sijn antwortete nicht. Für einen Moment war er überwältigt von all dem Neuen, das ihm in den letzten Stunden zugestossen war. Es war so lange her, dass er mit Menschen gesprochen hatte, und nun hielt ihn Harija in den Armen – Harija, die er für tot gehalten hatte. Erst nach und nach drangen Harijas Worte in sein Gedächtnis, und er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, um ihr ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Mein Erwachen? Du weisst davon? Du weisst, was geschehen ist?"

Harija lächelte weise.

„Ich weiss viele Dinge, Sijn. Damals, als ihr nach Hornthal gerufen wurdet, verliess auch ich das Dorf, um zum Feuerberg zu gehen. Ich hatte jedoch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil wir die Entscheidung über das Schicksal von dir und deinem Bruder einfach an die Lumianen aus Hornthal abgeschoben hatten. So bin ich euch gefolgt und habe mich am Ausgang der Schlucht versteckt gehalten. Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, was die Lumianen aus Hornthal entscheiden würden, und mich dann auf den Weg zum Feuerberg machen. Ich habe zugesehen, wie ihr zur Winterspitze aufgestiegen seid, und ich habe erraten, was die Lumianen entschieden hatten. Und so habe ich euch weiter beobachtet. Ich wollte wissen, wer von euch den Zweikampf gewinnen würde."

Sijn schluckte.

„Du warst dort?"

„Ja, ich sah, wie Lycar die Lawine auslöste und dich verschüttete. Es brach mir das Herz, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich hielt dich für tot, und ich wusste, dass ich Lycar nicht verraten durfte. Hornthal brauchte diesen Kargai, und Gletschern konnte für lange Zeit keinen anderen schicken. Und selbst wenn ich Lycar verraten hätte – wem hätten die Lumianen wohl Glauben geschenkt? Schliesslich galt ich bei ihnen als tot, und ich hatte kein Recht, nach Hornthal zu gehen."

Harija hielt inne und lächelte wieder.

„Ich weiss nicht, weshalb ich nicht zum Feuerberg ging, aber ich wollte einfach noch eine Weile abwarten; sehen, ob Lycar sich bewährt, ich weiss auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall wurde ich Zeuge deiner Rückkehr, und ich war überglücklich, dass du es geschafft hattest. Dann sah ich zu, wie man dich verbannte, und machte mich sogleich auf den Weg, mich zu dir zu gesellen. Ich wollte dir vorschlagen, mit mir zusammen die Berge zu verlassen und im Tal ein neues Leben anzufangen. Aber du gingst zu den Wölfen, und ich stellte verwundert fest, dass sie dich in ihr Rudel aufnahmen."

Sijn rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Du hast all das gesehen?"

„Ja. Ich habe gesehen, wie du den Wölfen immer ähnlicher wurdest, und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, aber zum einen hätte ich mich den Wölfen niemals nähern können, und zum anderen wirktest du in dem Rudel nicht unglücklich. Und so ging ich schliesslich zum Feuerberg. Die Geschichte mit dir und Lycar hatte mich aufgewühlt, und ich wusste, dass ich die einzige Person ausser dir und deinem Bruder war, die die Wahrheit kannte. Mit diesem Wissen wollte ich nicht sterben, und so suchte ich nach einem Versteck, wo ich in Ruhe darauf warten konnte, bis sich im Zusammenhang mit dir eine Änderung ergeben würde. Ich fand diese Höhle und richtete mich hier ein. In all den Jahren habe ich dich immer im Auge behalten, und ich habe immer gehofft, dass du dich eines Tages erinnern würdest, dass du kein Wolf bist. Ich wünschte nur, es wäre nicht auf so unbarmherzige Weise geschehen."

Der Kargai zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, doch für Harjia sah es eher aus, wie das Zähnefletschen eines knurrenden Wolfes.

„Es war wohl die einzige Lösung. Ich war so sehr Wolf, dass ich nur aufwachen konnte, nachdem mein ganzes Rudel tot war."

„Nicht dein ganzes Rudel, Sijn. Dort unten warten immer noch dein Karduk und eine Wölfin darauf, dass du zurückkommst. Du bist immer noch ihr Leitwolf, und du darfst sie jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Doch jetzt komm erst einmal mit mir in die Höhle. Du brauchst etwas Warmes in den Magen und ein bisschen Schlaf. Morgen werden wir dann darüber reden, was mit dem Dorf am Fuss des Berges geschehen ist, und was nun weiter mit dir geschehen soll."

Harija musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuss und verzog dann das Gesicht.

„Etwas zum Anziehen kann auch nicht schaden. Ich denke, ich habe da etwas, was dir gefallen könnte. Und vorher brauchst du ein Bad."

Sijn war überwältigt von der Freundlichkeit und Wärme, die ihm entgegengebracht wurde. Widerspruchslos liess er sich ins Innere der Höhle befördern, wo Rhawen bereits mit einem warmen Eintopfgericht wartete. Sie hatte den Mantel abgelegt, und fasziniert stellte Sijn fest, dass ihr Haar einen goldenen Farbton hatte. Auch manche der Dorfbewohner hatten helle Haare, aber noch nie hatte er solch einen schimmernden Glanz gesehen. Woher die junge Frau wohl stammen mochte?

Nachdem Sijn gegessen hatte, führte ihn Harija in einen abgegrenzten Teil der grossen Höhle. Dort war ein Bad für ihn gerichtet, und Sijn senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Ich habe heute schon gebadet, aber ich habe nichts Sauberes anzuziehen."

Harija legte ihm in einer mütterlichen Geste die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich sagte doch, ich hätte etwas, was die gefallen wird. Die Kleider liegen dort auf dem Schemel. Lass dir Zeit, mein Junge; Rhawen kümmert sich um deine Tiere und ich werde etwas vorbereiten, was ich dir zeigen will. Wenn du fertig bis, dann komm nach draussen auf die Plattform."

Sijn nickte gehorsam und wartete bis Harija sich entfernt hatte. Dann streifte er die schmutzigen Felle herunter und liess sich mit einem wohligen Seufzer ins warme Wasser gleiten. Das Bad am Morgen hatte den schlimmsten Schmutz entfernt, nun konnte er sich den Feinheiten widmen. Mit dem bereitliegenden Kamm machte sich Sijn noch einmal über seine Haare her. Dann kürzte er seine Finger- und Zehennägel und widmete sich ausgiebig seinen Zähnen. Als er fertig war, war das Wasser im Bad nur noch lauwarm, und so stieg er aus der Wanne und griff nach der Kleidung, die für ihn bereit lag. Es waren einfache Kleider, wie sie die Dorfbewohner trugen, und sie waren auch schon getragen worden. Doch von der Grösse her passten sie gut, ebenso wie die Lederstiefel, die Harija ihm bereitgestellt hatte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf die schmutzigen Felle nahm Sijn nur noch den Lederbeutel mit seinen wenigen Besitztümern und den Umhangfetzen mit dem roten Stern an sich und stopfte beides unter seinen Gürtel.

Nachdem Sijn sich nach Art der Kargai die Haare eingeflochten hatte, blickte er in den Spiegel, der auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen lag. Aus einem schmalen, ausgemergelten Gesicht blickten ihm die bernsteinfarbenen Augen eines Kargai entgegen, und Sijn lächelte. Sein Haar hing ihm nur noch knapp bis auf die Schultern und er war zu mager, aber sonst sah er wirklich fast wieder aus wie ein Kargai. Er betastete die dünne Narbe, die er auf seiner Wange entdeckte, und erinnerte sich, an den Tag, an dem ihn die Schwinge eines Sturmdämonen gestreift hatte. Es war einige Jahre her, und Sijn erinnerte sich noch vage daran, dass er wochenlang unter heftigem Fieber gelitten hatte. Damals hatten ihn die Wölfe am Leben erhalten, und Sijn dachte mit Trauer an das Rudel, das nun tot in seiner Höhle begraben lag.

„Dein Wahnsinn hat dir damals das Leben gerettet."

Sijn fuhr herum und sah Harija hinter sich stehen.

„Wie... Was meinst du?"

„Verzeih, dass ich hier einfach hereingekommen bin, aber es hat so lange gedauert, und ich nahm an, du seist inzwischen fertig. Ich habe gesehen, wie du deine Narbe betrachtet hast. Es war ein Sturmdämon, nicht wahr?"

Sijn nickte.

„Wir sagen es euch Kargai bei der Ausbildung nicht, um euch nicht zu verängstigen, aber Verletzungen durch Sturmdämonen sind das Schlimmste, was einem Menschen widerfahren kann. Weisst du noch, was wir euch beigebracht haben?"

„Ihr habt uns gesagt, das Gift eines Sturmdämonen sei tödlich, und man solle den Verletzten von seinen Qualen erlösen, da man nichts mehr für ihn tun könne, selbst wenn die Wunde an sich völlig harmlos ist."

Harija nickte.

„Dies war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Die Verletzung durch einen Sturmdämonen tötet nicht den Körper, sondern den Geist. Die Macht des Sturmdämonen ergreift von dem Verletzten Besitz, und er vergisst, wer er einst war und wird zu einer Puppe ohne eigenen Willen – einer Puppe, die von dem Sturmdämonen, der die Verletzung verursacht hat, kontrolliert werden kann."

„Und wieso ist mir das nicht geschehen? Wir haben den Sturmdämonen damals getötet – ist das der Grund dafür, dass ich gerettet wurde?"

Sijn fuhr ein weiteres Mal mit dem Zeigefinger der Narbe entlang, und sein Gesicht zeigte Verwirrung. Harija zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich nehme an, dass du zu wölfisch warst. Die Macht der Sturmdämonen wirkt nicht auf Tiere, und du warst zum Zeitpunkt deiner Verwundung mehr Tier als Mensch. Der Tod des Sturmdämonen hatte nichts mit deiner Rettung zu tun. Der Herrscher der Dämonen besitzt eine Feder von jedem einzelnen seiner Untergebenen. Damit kann er alle Opfer seiner Schergen kontrollieren, selbst über deren Tod hinaus."

Sijn starrte die Lumiane an.

„Ich war damals lange krank, und ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich hohes Fieber und starke Kopfschmerzen hatte. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob jemand in meinen Schädel eindringen wollte."

„Der letzte Rest klaren Verstandes, der dir noch innewohnte, kämpfte damals gegen die Übernahme durch die fremde Macht. Ich erinnere mich noch gut: Die Wölfe jagten wochenlang ohne dich, und ich machte mir schon Sorgen, dass du tot seist. Als du dann wieder aufgetaucht bist, sahst du furchtbar aus, und mir schien es, als hätte dich der allerletzte Rest von Menschlichkeit verlassen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fürchtete ich, es gäbe keine Rettung mehr für dich."

Harija zog den Kargai mit sich nach draussen, vor die Höhle.

„Komm jetzt mit mir. Ich möchte dir noch etwas geben."

Sijn folgte ihr gespannt. Was mochte die Lumiane für ihn haben, das sie so selbstzufrieden lächeln liess?


	34. Was nun?

**Was nun?**

Mit geschickten Bewegungen erklomm Harija den Fels neben dem Höhleneingang und zog sich dann zu einer weiteren Plattform hoch. Sijn folgte vorsichtig nach, als sie ihn dazu aufforderte. Auch hier gab es eine Höhle, wenn es auch eher eine Felsspalte war, die sich nach ein paar Schritten so weit verbreiterte, dass Sijn und Harija leicht gebückt nebeneinander stehen konnten. Die Lumiane schob den Kargai zu einer Truhe, die vor ihnen am Boden stand.

„Mach sie auf! Ich habe sie hierhergeschafft, als das Dorf überfallen wurde. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie bis zu unserer Höhle kommen würden und wollte nicht, dass ihnen der Inhalt in die Hände fällt."

Sijn legte langsam eine Hand auf den Deckel und klappte die Truhe auf. Zuoberst lag etwas aus schwarzem Stoff, das den Rest des Truheninhaltes verdeckte. Zögernd streckte Sijn die Hand nach dem Tuch aus und hörte hinter sich Harijas Stimme.

„Nimm ihn ruhig heraus, er ist für dich. Der Alte war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, und ich fand schwarz passe besser zum Rest als weiss."

Sijn hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die Lumiane sprach, aber gehorsam hob er den schwarzen Stoff aus der Truhe und entfaltete ihn. Es war ein Umhang aus schwerem, warmem Wollstoff, wie er nur von den Lumianen gewoben wurde. Ein dunkelgraues Wolfsfell zierte die Schulterpartie, und Sijn erkannte darin das Fell der alten Leitwölfin, das er einst an seinem ersten Umhang getragen hatte.

„Das Fell ist nicht mehr im besten Zustand, aber ich habe getan was ich konnte, um es zu erhalten. Der Stoff dagegen war nicht mehr zu retten – als ich den Umhang in die Finger bekam, hattest du schon unzählige Streifen davon abgeschnitten, um Wunden zu verbinden, Pfoten zu umwickeln und was weiss ich noch alles."

Sijn fuhr lächelnd mit der Hand über das Fell und strich dann weiter über den schweren Wollstoff.

„Ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll..."

Harija lachte leise.

„Sieh dir erst den Rest an. Ich habe mich bemüht, alles instand zu halten, aber sieh selbst."

Sijn ahnte schon, was sich noch in der Truhe befand. Behutsam griff er hinein und hob den schwarzen Helm heraus, der wie ein Wolfskopf geformt war. Darunter befand sich der Harnisch mit den Bärenklauen und den Federn des Sturmdämonen. Sijn konnte sich noch immer so gut an den Kampf erinnern, als wäre er erst ein paar Tage und nicht zehn Jahre her. Andächtig strichen seine Finger über die Verzierungen, doch schliesslich blickte er auf und wandte sich um, bis sein Blick Harijas traf.

„Wie kommst du zu meiner Rüstung?"

„In den ersten Jahren bei den Wölfen hast du immer die schwarze Rüstung getragen. Mehrmals hast du die Kargai aus Hornthal angegriffen und ihnen ihre Jagdbeute abgenommen – esonders dann, wenn dein Bruder dabei war. Du hast auch andere Dörfer überfallen, um Lebensmittel und Heilkräuter zu stehlen. Auch wenn du nie willentlich jemanden verletzt hast, hast du dir doch einen Namen gemacht. Wusstest du, dass sie in manchen Dörfern den kleinen Kindern mit dem schwarzen Kargai drohen, der sie holen kommt, wenn sie unfolgsam sind?"

Sijn verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich wollte mich nie an den Dorfbewohnern rächen, aber es gab einige Dinge, die ich nicht selber herstellen konnte. Manchmal musste ich stehlen, wenn ich überleben wollte. Ich habe versucht, nie den Dorfbewohnern zu schaden, aber das war manchmal nicht einfach. All das erklärt aber nicht, wie meine Rüstung hierher kommt."

Die Lumiane runzelte die Stirn.

„Du bist immer noch so ungeduldig wie als Kind. Du solltest wissen, dass wir Lumianen gerne etwas weiter ausholen, wenn wir etwas erzählen. Es bleibt einem besser in Erinnerung, wenn man die ganze Geschichte kennt, und nicht nur den wichtigsten Teil."

„Ja, ja, ich weiss. Aber ich wäre trotzdem dankbar, wenn du jetzt auf den Punkt kommen würdest. Rasarin und Durva warten auf mich, und ich will sie nicht ewig dort stehen lassen."

Harija nickte.

„Geduld, mein Junge. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass Rhawen sich um deine Tiere kümmert. Sie wird ohne Mühe mit ihnen zurechtkommen, du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen. Du kannst mich bald verlassen, aber erst wirst du dich gründlich ausschlafen, und dann werden wir dein weiteres Vorgehen besprechen."

„Meine Rüstung – wie kommt sie hierher?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer war von der Lumiane zu vernehmen, aber Sijn sah das amüsierte Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Ich weiss nicht ob du dich erinnerst, dass die Kargai eine Treibjagd auf das Wolfsrudel machten. In all den Jahren hattest du es erfolgreich geschafft, die Wölfe von den zahmen Karduks fernzuhalten, und hast deine Überfälle immer alleine durchgeführt. Niemand in Hornthal bemerkte jemals, dass der schwarze Kargai mit den Wölfen lebte. Trotzdem gab es eine Jagd auf die Wölfe."

Sijn nickte langsam.

„Ich erinnere mich. Es bahnte sich ein harter Winter an, und sie wollten wohl die Wolfsfelle. Ich habe das Rudel mit meinen Kräften gezwungen, mir zu folgen. Der einzige Fluchtweg aus dem Talkessel, in den sie uns treiben wollte, führte über eine sonnenbeschienenen Hang. Ich wusste, dass man uns sehen würde und wollte nicht, dass meine Rüstung mich verriet. Auch wenn sie schwarz ist, reflektiert sie immer noch das Sonnenlicht, und mein Umhang war damals schon so zerschlissen, dass er mir nicht genügend Schutz geboten hätte. Ich wusste, dass ich mit meinen Auftritten als schwarzer Kargai mich und das Rudel in Gefahr gebracht hatte, und dass dies nun ein Ende haben musste. So vergrub ich die Rüstung mit Hilfe der wilden Kräfte tief im ewigen Schnee. Kurz darauf verliess das Rudel den Schutz der Berge, um im den westlichen Wäldern zu jagen. Im Zusammenhang mit dieser Jagd und dem darauffolgenden Kampf mit Orks, die fast das ganze Rudel auslöschten, muss ich endgültig den Verstand verloren haben."

„Ich erinnere mich gut an die Treibjagd. Ich machte mir Sorgen um das Rudel, und suchte euch überall, aber ihr bliebt verschwunden. Dann sah ich die Kargai aus Hornthal nach Hause zurückkehren, und in ihren Gesichtern las ich die Enttäuschung über die missglückte Jagd. Du und die Wölfe, ihr wart unauffindbar, und ich hatte grosse Angst um dich. Schliesslich kam ich zu dem Talkessel, wo die Treibjagd ihr Ende hätte finden sollen. Ich bin eine Lumiane, Sijn, und ich verstehe es mit den wilden Kräften umzugehen. Im Gegensatz zu den Kargai aus Hornthal entdeckte ich die geringfügigen Änderungen in der Struktur des Schnees am Taleingang. Ich grub ein bisschen, und stiess bald einmal auf deine Rüstung. Ich ahnte, dass du nicht zurückkehren würdest, um sie zu holen, und so nahm ich sie an mich."

Harija legte die Hand auf den Wolfshelm und ihre Stimme klang warm und freundlich.

„Und nun ist es Zeit für dich, wieder die Rüstung des schwarzen Kargais zu tragen, Sijn. Es ist die Rüstung eines Rächers, und, so traurig es mich auch stimmt, so weiss ich doch, dass in deinem Herzen erneut der Durst nach Rache brennt. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, mein Junge, aber ich hoffe, dass du in deinem Leben noch etwas anderes finden wirst, als nur Zorn und Hass."

Sijn senkte den Kopf. Harija hatte das ausgesprochen, was er selber noch nicht zu denken gewagt hatte. Nun, da die Worte gesagt waren, wurde ihm klar, dass die Lumiane Recht hatte. In ihm brannte der Zorn, und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er nicht jene gefunden hatte, die das Rudel und das Dorf am Feuerberg überfallen hatten. Er seufzte leise, bevor er der Lumiane erneut in die Augen sah.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob man dir jemals von dem Traum erzählt hat, den meine Mutter hatte, bevor sie Lycar und mich zur Welt brachte."

Harija nickte.

„Ich weiss Bescheid. All die Jahre habe ich diese Vision denken müssen, wenn ich dich mit den Wölfen ziehen sah. Der Streit mit deinem Bruder, mit dem der Traum anfing, war vorbei, aber anstelle des roten Sternes warst du einem Wolfsrudel gefolgt. In der ganzen Zeit, in der ich dich nun beobachtet habe, konnte ich nie herausfinden, was es mit diesem Stern auf sich hat, obschon ich sicher bin, dass etwas Wahres am Traum deiner Mutter ist. Die Träume einer Lumiane sind niemals einfach nur Träume."

Sijn zog langsam das Stück Umhang aus seinem Gürtel und zeigte es Harija. Diese blickte lange Zeit auf den flammenumrahmten Stern und schüttelte schliesslich verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ich dachte immer, du würdest dem roten Stern aus freien Stücken folgen und dich ihm anschliessen."

„Folgen werde ich ihnen, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich mich diesen Mördern anschliessen möchte. Selbst wenn das mein Schicksal sein sollte, so ist es nicht in meinem Sinne. Ja, ich wollte einst Rache für meine Verbannung nehmen, aber bestimmt nicht an den Dorfbewohnern am Fuss des Feuerbergs – sie waren doch selber Verbannte wie ich."

Harija legte dem Kargai sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn du dich den Fremden nicht anschliessen willst, kann ich das gut verstehen und bin froh darüber. Ich weiss nicht, was es mit diesem Traum deiner Mutter auf sich hat, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich das für dich gewünscht hätte. Und ausserdem... sie sprach immer von einem flammendroten Stern, nicht von einem schwarzen Stern, den rote Flammen umranden."

„Du meinst, dies sei nicht der Stern aus dem Traum meiner Mutter? Du glaubst, es gebe noch einen anderen, einen roten? Wären das nicht etwas zuviele Zufälle?"

Harija zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer sagt, dass der rote Stern ein Banner sein muss? Ausserdem können Kargai sehr, sehr alt werden. Wer sagt denn, dass sich dein Schicksal jetzt erfüllen muss und nicht erst in zwanzig, fünfzig oder hundert Jahren?"

„Ich wünschte, du hättest recht, Harija, aber dieser schwarze Stern ist auch mit meinem Schicksal verknüpft, das spüre ich. Ich werde nicht ruhen können, bis ich nicht weiss, wer für diese Gemetzel verantwortlich ist."

Die Lumiane lächelte Sijn traurig an.

„Ich kann dir diese Last nicht abnehmen, Sijn. Ich weiss, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst – auch wenn ich hoffe, dass du nichts Unbesonnenes tust. Nimm jetzt deine Rüstung, und komm mit nach unten. Ich habe dir einen Schlafplatz bereitet. Morgen können wir dann noch eine Weile miteinander reden, bevor du dich auf den Weg machst."

Die Lumiane war schon fast draussen, als Sijn sie noch einmal zurückrief.

„Harija? Was ist mit meinen Tieren? Du hast gesagt, Rhawen kümmere sich um sie. Wieso bist du so sicher, dass sie das tun kann?"

Harija zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Rhawen ist zwar keine Lumiane, aber sie kann auf ihre Weise ebenso gut mit den wilden Kräften umgehen wie du und ich. Vor allem im Umgang mit Tieren ist sie sehr geschickt. Rhawen kommt von weither, und sie war auf der Flucht, als ich sie gefunden habe. Wenn dein Rachefeldzug ein Ende gefunden hat, solltest du zurückkommen und mit ihr reden. Sie könnte dir einige gute Ratschläge geben, falls du daran denkst, diese Berge zu verlassen."

„Die Berge zu verlassen? Würdest du mich begleiten, Harija, wenn ich diesen Schritt wagen würde?"

„Nein, Sijn. Vor zehn Jahren wäre ich dir gefolgt, aber nun nicht mehr. Es werden neue Dorfbewohner zum Feuerberg kommen, und ich werde ihnen dabei helfen, das Lager wieder aufzubauen. Sie werden die Macht einer Lumiane brauchen, und ich werde mein Bestes geben, dass sich so ein Angriff nie mehr wiederholen kann. Nein, Sijn, mein Platz ist jetzt hier, genau wie Rhawens, die nicht mehr ins Tal zurückkehren wird. Du dagegen hast in den Bergen keine Zukunft, mein Sohn. Tu jetzt, was du tun musst, aber dann mache dich auf die Suche nach dem roten Stern, denn mein Herz sagt mir, dass du in den kommenden Ereignissen auf dieser Welt noch eine Rolle zu spielen hast."


	35. Kundschafter

**Kundschafter**

Sie erreichten das Hochplateau im Morgengrauen des zweiten Tages. Den ganzen letzten Tag waren sie bergauf geklettert, auf einem Pfad der sich dicht an die Felswand schmiegte. An einigen besonders schmalen Stellen hatte man den Fels abgetragen, um den Sims zu verbreitern, so dass sich die Reiter zeitweise mehr im als am Fels bewegten. Wie Araym gesagt hatte, diente dieser Weg dazu, die Quelle auf dem Hochplateau instand zu halten, und daher war er so gebaut, dass er auch für Kamele gangbar war, die Werkzeug zur Quelle schleppen mussten. Trotzdem waren alle dankbar, als die Steigung endlich ein wenig sanfter wurde, der Weg sich verbreiterte und nach und nach den Blick auf die Hochebene freigab.

Tiruial bestand darauf, die Nacht noch im Schutz der Felswand zu verbringen und erst am nächsten Morgen auf die Ebene hinaus zu reiten. Er selber schlich sich in den frühen Morgenstunden noch im Schutz der Dunkelheit zur Quelle, begleitet von Tárion, der den immer noch geschwächten Elben nicht alleine lassen wollte. Sie wollten erst die Gegend untersuchen, bevor sie sich mit allen Menschen und Reittieren auf die Ebene wagten.

Auch Araym hatte sich den Kundschaftern anschliessen wollen, aber die frischen Verletzungen an seinen Händen liessen es nicht zu. Tiruial hatte bei der Behandlung sein Bestes gegeben, aber es würde trotzdem einige Zeit dauern, bis Araym wieder etwas berühren konnte, ohne vor Schmerz zusammenzuzucken. Für den jungen Mann war das Schlimmste, dass er wieder so hilflos war, wie in der ersten Zeit nach seiner Bestrafung. Nicht einmal essen und trinken konnte er selbständig, und Araym schämte sich jedes Mal von neuem, wenn Anarya ihn fütterte wie ein kleines Kind. Araym wusste, dass es für ihn undenkbar war, sich an ein Lager der Ostwinde anzuschleichen, wenn es denn in der Nähe eines gab, aber er machte sich Sorgen um Tiruial und Tárion, denn im Gegensatz zu ihnen war er schon Ostwinden begegnet, wenn er auch nie mit ihnen gesprochen hatte.

Tiruial und Tárion dagegen waren guten Mutes. Beide hatten sie eine hervorragende Ausbildung als Krieger hinter sich, und auch wenn sie beide ihre Erfahrungen vor allem in Manövern und nicht im Ernstfall gesammelt hatten, war dies keine Aufgabe vor der sie sich scheuen mussten.

Von Araym wussten sie, dass es auf der Hochebene nur wenige Wasserstellen gab, und eine davon war die Quelle, zu der sie aufgestiegen waren. Die Ostwinde hatten wie auch die Südwinde Patrouillen, die die Ebene überwachten, aber im Gegensatz zu Arayms Leuten lebten sie nicht in einer Festung, sondern zogen in kleinen Gruppen umher. Ihre Lager bauten sie immer in der Nähe von Wasserstellen auf. Es lag nun an Tárion und dem Elben, herauszufinden ob sich in der Nähe der Quelle ein Lager der Ostwinde befand, und wenn ja, wie man es umgehen konnte.

Der Weg zur Quelle dauerte immer noch eine gute Stunde, obschon die Männer anfangs noch zügig bergan marschierten, und erst als sie fast oben angelangt waren, anfingen, sich unauffälliger zu bewegen. Langsam und vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem kleinen Teich, wo die Quelle entsprang. Tiruial gab Tárion ein Zeichen zurückzubleiben und schlich dann vorsichtig ans Ufer hinab. Der Elb liess sich Zeit, aber schliesslich kam er zurück und kauerte sich neben Tárion hinter einen Felsen.

„Es muss hier in der Nähe ein Lager geben. Es wimmelt von Fussspuren, menschlichen und tierischen, und sie sind zum Teil noch keinen Tag alt."

Tárion seufzte.

„Wir werden es suchen müssen. Ich hoffe nur, es gibt einen Weg, die Ostwinde zu umgehen. Auch wenn Araym, meinte, es seien nur einfache Krieger, die man besiegen könne, möchte ich einen Kampf lieber vermeiden."

„Lass uns auf den Hügel hinter dem Teich klettern. Das Unterholz dort sollte uns genügend Deckung bieten, und vielleicht können wir von oben das Lager entdecken."

Der junge Fürstensohn nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu dem Hügel, jede Deckung ausnutzend. Tiruial folgte ihm nach. Für ihn als Elben war es nicht schwierig, sich unauffällig zu bewegen und keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, aber er bewunderte, wie geschickt sich Tárion anstellte.

Bald hatten die beiden die Hügelkuppe erreicht und kauerten sich hinter ein paar niedrige Gebüsche. Das Lager der Ostwinde lag direkt zu ihren Füssen, und es war viel grösser als erwartet. Etwa dreissig Zelte standen im Kreis um einen runden Platz, auf dem ein seltsames Holzgestell aufgebaut war. Um das Gestell herum brannten mehrere kleine Feuer, aber weit und breit war kein Mensch zu sehen. Tárion deutete auf einen Pfahl, der sich ein wenig ausserhalb der Zeltstadt befand, und neben dem ein weiteres niedriges Feuer brannte.

„Sie haben einen Gefangenen! Siehst du? Dort, an dem Pfahl ist jemand angebunden!"

Tiruial nickte.

„Es ist eine junge Frau, aber ich kann ausser ihr niemanden sehen – weder im Lager noch bei der Gefangenen. Seltsam, man sollte denken, dass die Ostwinde ihre Lager besser bewachen."

Tárion überlegte, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Nun, sie überwachen doch die ganze Ebene, oder? Das Lager befindet sich so nahe an der Felswand, dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es jemand unbemerkt an all ihren Patrouillen vorbei bis hierher schafft. Andererseits kommen auch nie Reisende vom Osten her auf die Ebene, weil die Südwinde sie vorher aufhalten. Wieso sollten sie also Wachen aufstellen?"

„Du hast Recht. Dann stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wer die Frau ist, die sie gefesselt haben, und woher sie gekommen ist."

Tiruial schob sich ein wenig weiter vor und liess seinen Blick erneut über das Lager schweifen. Der neue Tag brach an, die Sterne waren verblasst, und von Osten her wurde es rasch hell. Das Licht wurde immer besser, und nun konnte auch Tárion mehr von dem Lager erkennen als nur die Feuer und die unförmigen Umrisse der Zelte.

„Die Sonne geht auf. Wir sollten zurückkehren, bevor man uns entdeckt."

Tárion nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten seinen Posten zu verlassen. Konzentriert starrte er auf das Lager, obschon ihm bewusst war, dass die scharfen Augen des Elben viel mehr erkennen konnten als die seinen. Etwas dagegen fiel ihm deutlich auf.

„Sie hat blaues Haar!"

Tiruial starrte den Fürstensohn verwirrt an.

„Wie bitte? Was meinst du?"

„Die Gefangene. Sie hat blaues Haar. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen."

Der Elb lachte leise mit seiner heiseren Stimme.

„Sie wird es färben, denke ich. Es gibt ein Kraut, das in den Bergen wächst, mit dem man genau diesen grellblauen Farbton erzeugen kann. Wir Elben färben oft Stoffe damit."

Er deutete auf die Zelte.

„Die Zelte haben Muster in der selben Farbe, siehst du? Die Pflanze ist bei uns selten, aber hier scheint sie öfter vorzukommen. – Du kannst es wohl nicht sehen, aber das Mädchen hat auch blaue Tätowierungen auf den Armen."

Tárion kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte konzentriert zu der Gefangenen. Inzwischen konnte auch er sehen, dass es sich um eine sehr junge Frau, noch fast ein Kind handelte. Ihre Tätowierungen konnte er nur erahnen, aber im ersten Licht der Morgensonne erkannte er dafür die blutigen Striemen auf ihrem Körper.

„Man hat sie geschlagen! Wir müssen ihr helfen!"

Tiruial schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erst werden wir den anderen Bericht erstatten. Es wird nicht einfach werden, das Lager zu umgehen. ausser diesem Hügel gibt es hier nicht viel, was uns Schutz vor aufmerksamen Blicken bieten könnte, und ich sehe kaum Möglichkeiten, das Lager in grossem Bogen zu umgehen. Vielleicht müssen wir die Nacht abwarten und im Schutz der Dunkelheit weiterziehen."

„Aber was ist mit der Gefangenen? Wir können sie doch nicht einfach dort lassen?"

Ohne zu antworten schob sich Tiruial ausser Sichtweite des Lagers und machte sich dann lautlos an den Abstieg vom Hügel. Tárion stolperte mehr hinterher als dass er schlich. Unten angekommen packte der Elb ihn grob am Arm.

„Deine Ausbildung zum Krieger war gut, Tárion von Fenring. Du hast gelernt, Spuren zu lesen, dich lautlos an etwas anzuschleichen, an einem feindlichen Lager genau die Dinge zu bemerken, die wichtig sind – aber eines hast du nicht gelernt: Man muss in der Lage sein die Dringlichkeit eines Problems zu bestimmen. Ja, die Ostwinde haben eine Gefangene, aber sie ist alleine, wir kennen sie nicht und wir wissen nicht, weshalb sie gefangen wurde. Wer sagt denn, dass sie nur eine harmlose Reisende ist? Auf der anderen Seite haben wir einen wichtigen Auftrag. Unter deinem und Mareks Kommando stehen zehn Männer, die deinen Befehlen gehorchen, aber auch auf dein Urteilsvermögen vertrauen. Ausserdem hast du die Verantwortung für deine Schwester. Willst du wirklich fünfzehn Leute in Lebensgefahr bringen, nur um eine einzige fremde Person überstürzt zu retten? Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir sie dort lassen werden, aber ich sage, dass wir uns erst um die Gefangene kümmern, wenn unsere Leute in Sicherheit sind."

Tárion senkte den Kopf und liess die Tirade des Elben stumm über sich ergehen. Schliesslich nickte er unwillig und folgte Tiruial zurück zu den anderen. Doch das Bild des Mädchens mit den blauen Haaren ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte so jung ausgesehen, so unschuldig! Immer noch sah Tárion vor seinem inneren Auge die Striemen auf ihrem Körper, und er wusste, dass er nicht zulassen konnte, dass man die Gefangene weiterhin an diesem Pfahl hielt und folterte.

Als Tiruial zurück zu den anderen kam, wurde er aufgeregt begrüsst. Er sah die angespannten Mienen seiner Mitreisenden und spürte ihre Furcht vor dem, was er ihnen wohl erzählen möge. Anarya war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, und Tiruial verfluchte sich einmal mehr im Stillen dafür, dass er das Mädchen mitgenommen hatte.

„Wo ist Tárion?"

Tiruial fuhr ruckartig herum, aber Anaryas Bruder war nicht hinter ihm. Er stiess leise eine Reihe von elbischen Flüchen aus und wandte sich dann mit gerunzelter Stirn an die anderen.

„Wir haben das Lager der Ostwinde entdeckt. Sie haben eine Gefangene. Tárion wollte sie befreien, aber mir war das ganze Lager irgendwie unheimlich. Etwas stimmt dort nicht, und so wollte ich erst zurückkommen und Bericht erstatten und mich dann um die Gefangene kümmern. Nun, ich fürchte, Tárion mochte dies nicht abwarten."

Marek warf dem Elben einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Er ist alleine zum Lager zurückgegangen?"

„Ich nehme es an. Er kam nur sehr widerstrebend mit mir zurück. Ich werde ihn suchen gehen - wenn ich mich beeile, kann ich ihn vielleicht noch rechtzeitig einholen."

Marek nickte.

„Ich komme mit. Anarya, du wartest mit den anderen hier. Sollten wir bis am Abend nicht zurück sein, so nutzt den Schutz der Dunkelheit, um an dem Lager vorbeizuschleichen."

Anarya starrte den alten Soldaten entsetzt an, aber in diesem Moment trat Araym neben sie und legte ihr beruhigend eine verbundene Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich werde auf Anarya aufpassen, Marek. Aber passt auf euch auf und tut nichts Unüberlegtes."

Tiruial lächelte einmal mehr sein undurchschaubares elbisches Lächeln und nickte Araym und Anarya aufmunternd zu. „Wir werden alles versuchen, um Tárion möglichst rasch zurückzubringen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Anarya, dein Bruder wird schon bald wieder bei uns sein."

Doch Anarya liess sich nicht so einfach beruhigen. Mit einer unsanften Bewegung wischte sie Arayms Hand von ihrer Schulter, was ihn schmerzlich das Gesicht verziehen liess. Dann wandte sie sich ärgerlich an Marek und Tiruial.

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach so gehen! Habt ihr euch überlegt, was geschieht, wenn ihr beide nicht zurückkommen solltet? Glaubt ihr im Ernst, Mareks Soldaten würden mir oder Araym in den Westen folgen? Nein! Sie würden mich so schnell wie möglich zurück zu Vater bringen."

Tiruial schluckte. Anarya hatte Recht. Auch wenn er sich eigentlich sicher war, dass er und Marek sich nicht gefangennehmen lassen würden, sah er ein, dass die Möglichkeit trotz allem bestand. Mareks nervöses Räuspern deutete darauf hin, dass es der alte Soldat auch begriffen hatte. Er warf Tiruial einen fragenden Blick zu und der Elb nickte langsam.

„Du hast Recht, Anarya. Wir können nicht beide gehen. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, da ich als einziger das Lager gesehen habe. Also wird Marek hier bei seinen Männern warten müssen. Du kannst auch nicht mitkommen, da du neben mir als einzige über den Westen Bescheid weisst, und Araym kann mir mit seinen Verletzungen auch nicht helfen. Ich werde also alleine gehen."

„Nein, nicht alleine. Ich werde Mora mit dir schicken. Er ist zwar noch jung, aber..."

Tiruial fiel Marek ins Wort.

„Er ist der aufgeweckteste von den Soldaten und der einzige, der nicht sofort den Blick abwendet, wenn er in meine Nähe kommt."

Marek seufzte.

„Die Menschen von Amarond sind misstrauisch. Sie haben nichts gegen dich, Tiruial, aber du kommst aus dem Westen, und das wissen sie. Es ist schwierig in so kurzer Zeit all die Vorurteile abzulegen, die man von Kindesbeinen an eingetrichtert bekommen hat. Du bist kein Mensch, und das macht es für sie schwer, dir offen zu begegnen."

Tiruial lächelte sein stilles Elbenlächeln.

„Mora ist eine gute Wahl. Er ist wohl noch ein wenig ungestüm, aber er ist nicht dumm. Ich denke, er wird sich freuen, wenn er mich begleiten darf – er platzt vor Neugier über den Westen, hat sich aber bisher nicht getraut, mich anzusprechen."

Marek grinste und ging dann zu den Soldaten hinüber. Er sprach mit Mora, der errötete und dann flüchtig zu Tiruial hinüber blickte. Dieser neigte leicht den Kopf und winkte Mora dann zu sich. Der Soldat war jung; jünger noch als Anarya, aber trotzdem hatte er sich bis hierher gut bewährt. Er war fleissig, hilfsbereit und immer fröhlich. Die anderen Soldaten bedachten ihn oft mit freundlichem Spott, weil er der jüngste unter ihnen war, aber Mora liess sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

In der Nacht vor dem Sandsturm hatte Mora sich während seiner Wache zu den Pferden geschlichen und es sogar gewagt, Tilion zu berühren. Mora hatte sich unbeobachtet geglaubt, aber Tiruial hatt trotz seiner Erschöpfung nicht schlafen können und war vom Schnauben des Hengstes aufgewacht. Wäre er nicht so schwach gewesen, er wäre aufgestanden und zu Mora gegangen, um mit ihm zu sprechen, aber so verschob er das Gespräch auf später. Bis jetzt war er nicht dazu gekommen, sich dem Soldaten zu nähern, aber nun war es soweit. Nicht nur Mora war neugierig. Auch Tiruial interessierte es, weshalb sich ein so junger Bursche freiwillig an dieser Reise beteiligt hatte, und wieso Mora ihn nicht fürchtete wie die anderen.


	36. Gefangen!

**Gefangen!**

Tárion lag wieder bäuchlings auf dem Hügel, von dem aus er mit Tiruial das Lager beobachtet hatte. Sein Blick schweifte über die Zelte, und was er sah, liess seine Hoffnung auf eine rasche Befreiung des Mädchens schwinden. Die Ostwinde waren erwacht. Überall standen und sassen spärlich bekleidete Männer um die Feuer und assen oder beschäftigten sich mit verschiedenen alltäglichen Dingen. Tárion fror schon vom Anblick der nackten Oberkörper, die ausnahmslos mit wilden Mustern tätowiert waren. Die ledernen Beinkleider reichten den Ostwinden nur bis zu den Knien, dazu trugen sie knöchelhohe Lederstiefel.

Ausser schmalen Lederstreifen, die sich die Männer um Arme, Beine und Oberkörper geschlungen hatten, trugen sie keine weitere Kleidung und schienen auch nicht zu frieren. Dabei war der Wind hier oben recht frisch, und es war kaum vorstellbar, dass sich am Fuss der Berge eine glutheisse Wüste befand. Tárion war jedenfalls froh um den Umhang, in den er sich hüllen konnte.

Die Gefangene war immer noch an den Pfahl ausserhalb des Lagers gefesselt. Ein paar grosse Hunde strichen um sie herum, und beschnupperten ihre Waden. Das Mädchen trat nach ihnen, aber die Tiere wichen geschickt aus und kamen dann erneut heran. Es waren riesige Tiere mit struppigen, braungrauen Fellen und gewaltigen Kiefern. Tárion wollte sich lieber nicht zu genau vorstellen, was sie mit der Gefangenen alles anstellen konnten, wenn sie genug vom Beschnuppern hatten.

Auf einmal verliessen drei Männer den Kreis der Lagerfeuer und traten auf die Gefangene zu. Zwei davon sahen aus wie alle anderen, der dritte dagegen war augesprochen mager. Er trug Beinkleider und ein Wams aus schwarzem Leder und hatte einen kurzen, schwarzen Umhang, der bei jedem Schritt umklappte und den Blick auf die feuerrote Innenseite freigab. Der Mantel schien mehr Rangabzeichen als Kleidungsstück zu sein, und Tárion fiel auf, dass die beiden anderen Männer einen ehrerbietigen Abstand zu dem Mageren einhielten.

Viele der Ostwinde hatten kahl geschorene Schädel, die mit seltsamen Zeichen bemalt waren. Andere hatten schulterlanges, zotteliges Haar, das sie mit Lederstreifen aus dem Gesicht banden. Auch der Schwarzgekleidete hatte den Kopf kahl geschoren, aber ein schmaler Streifen roten Haars zog sich von der Stirne bis in den Nacken hin. Es war kein natürliches Rot, sondern es musste ebenso gefärbt sein, wie das blaue Haar der Gefangenen. Die Haare des Mageren standen senkrecht in die Höhe und waren mit Federn und Silberschmuck durchflochten. Tárion fühlte sich an die Helme der Tarvik erinnert, die mit gefärbten Mähnen der Steinziegen verziert wurden.

Der Anführer verscheuchte mit ein paar kräftigen Fusstritten die Hunde und bückte sich dann, um einen Krug aufzuheben, der vor der Gefangenen am Boden stand. Er hielt dem Mädchen das Gefäss an die Lippen, aber dieses drehte den Kopf zur Seite und weigerte sich zu trinken. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und redete heftig auf die junge Frau ein, doch sie liess sich nicht zwingen. Nach einer Weile zog der Mann ein Messer, und Tárion sprang auf. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass die Gefangene einfach so getötet wurde.

Doch kaum blitzte die Klinge in der Sonne auf, zog das Mädchen plötzlich beide Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor. Ihr perlendes Lachen war bis zu Tárion hin zu hören, als sie ihrem Gegenüber das Messer entwand und sich die Fussfesseln losschnitt. Daraufhin fiel sie dem Mann mit dem Umhang um den Hals, und dieser drückte sie an sich.

Er bot dem Mädchen erneut den Krug an, und dieses Mal trank sie daraus. Beinahe augenblicklich sackten ihre Beine unter ihr weg, und Tárion sah, wie der Mann sie auffing und dann in die Arme nahm. Die anderen beiden wollten ihm helfen, aber er wehrte ab. Alle schienen sehr zufrieden zu sein und Tárion glaubte sogar Erleichterung in den Zügen des Schwarzgekleideten zu erkennen.

„Lle rebben tron!"

Kräftige Hände packten Tárion an den Schultern und zogen ihn hoch. Ehe er es sich versah, stand er vor einem der Ostwinde, an beiden Seiten von anderen Ostwinden festgehalten. Der schmerzhafte Griff um seine Oberarme zeigte Tárion nur zu deutlich, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Ergeben blickte er sein Gegenüber an und wartete, was nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Es hätte ihn nicht erstaunt, wenn man ihn auf der Stelle getötet hätte, aber dass er noch lebte, versprach nicht unbedingt etwas Besseres. Ob er nun den Platz der blauhaarigen Gefangenen einnehmen würde? Tárion stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können! Einfach aufzuspringen und sich offen dem ganzen Lager zu zeigen – er hätte sich genausogut selber ein Messer ins Herz stechen können. Der Krieger, der vor ihm stand trat auf ihn zu und umfasste grob sein Kinn mit einer Hand. Er zwang Tárion den Kopf zu heben und ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Lange musterte er die Züge des jungen Fürstensohnes, dann liess er ihn los.

„Rra senri Shahirrim!" Er legte die Hände über seine Augen und warf dann dreimal ruckartig seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Es war eine seltsame Geste, und Tárion fühlte sich dabei unwillkürlich an ein pickendes Huhn erinnert. Zu seiner Überraschung folgten die beiden, die ihn festhielten, den Beispiel des ersten und begannen ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen zu nicken. Doch bevor Tárion die Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergreifen konnte, hatte der erste die Hände von den Augen genommen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung packte er Tárion und warf ihn sich kurzerhand über die Schulter. Alles Zappeln nützte nichts – der Krieger war um einiges kräftiger gebaut als Tárion, und er hielt den Fürstensohn in eisernem Griff.

Tárion wurde mitten ins Lager der Ostwinde geschleppt und dort unsanft zu Boden geworfen. Ächzend setzte er sich auf, und augenblicklich schwebten die Enden dreier Kampfstäbe über seinem Kehlkopf.

Ergeben liess er sich wieder zurücksinken, wobei die eisenbeschlagenen Waffen seiner Bewegung fliessend folgten. Er lag einige Zeit reglos da, denn wann immer er sich bewegte, folgten ihm die Enden der Kampfstäbe, und die knurrenden Laute der Krieger zeigten deutlich, dass sie nicht zögern würden zuzuschlagen. Aus seiner Position konnte er nicht viel von seiner Umgebung erkennen, aber ihm fiel auf, dass ausser den drei Kriegern, die ihn bewachten, niemand in seine Nähe kam.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch, als Tárion schliesslich eine Stimme vernahm.

„En rebbe Shahirrim!"

Ein alter Mann trat auf ihn zu und bedeutete den drei Kriegern, die ihn bedrohten, ihre Kampfstäbe zurückzuziehen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Männern trug dieser hier ganz normale Kleidung, wie man sie auch bei den einfachen Dorfbewohnern Amaronds sehen konnte. Der Alte stiess einen kurzen Befehl aus, und einer der Krieger zog Tárion hoch und hielt ihn fest.

„En rebbe Shahirrim!"

Tárion verstand kein Wort dieser Sprache, aber der Tonfall klang nicht sehr freundlich. Er schluckte und sah dann dem Alten direkt in die Augen.

„Mein Name ist Tárion von Fenring. Ich komme aus Amarond."

Ruckartig griff der alte Mann in Tárions Haar und riss kräftig daran. Der junge Mann konnte den Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken, der sich ihm entrang, als ihm eine dünne Strähne ausgerissen wurde. Der Alte liess das Haar durch seine Finger gleiten, blies dagegen und wickelte es schliesslich um den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand. Dann packte er Tárion am Ohr und zog seinen Kopf daran ein wenig zur Seite. Mit gerunzelter Stirne musterte er sein Gesicht und liess ihn schliesslich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wieder los.

„Du aus dem Osten? Amarond?"

Tárion nickte; erleichtert, dass der Mann offenbar seine Sprache verstand.

„O-sin Shahirrim? Du in Amarond geboren?"

„Ja, ich bin Tárion von Fenring, Sohn des Fürsten Bradwen von Fenring."

Tárion war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug war, sich als Fürstensohn zu erkennen zu geben, aber es war immer noch besser gegen ein Lösegeld eingetauscht zu werden, anstatt in einem Nomadenlager in den Bergen zu sterben.

Der Alte strich immer noch mit dem Daumen über den Haarring an seinem Finger. Er schien an Tárions Aussage zu zweifeln, aber schliesslich schnaubte er und stiess dann einen abgehackten Befehl hervor. Mit schiefem Grinsen wandte er sich an den Fürstensohn.

„Du neugierig auf Sakkara? Du sehen! Mara wird dir zeigen."

Das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren trat auf Tárion zu. Sie trug nun die selbe Kleidung wie alle Krieger hier, nur dass ihr Oberkörper nicht völlig nackt, sondern mit einem breiten Lederband umwickelt war, welches nur ihre Brüste bedeckte, den Bauch jedoch freiliess. Ihr blaues Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, die ihr rechts und links auf die Schultern hingen. Von Peitschenstriemen war nichts mehr zu sehen, und Tárion begriff, dass es nicht ihr eigenes Blut gewesen war, das er an ihr gesehen hatte. Offensichtlich war die junge Frau keine Gefangene gewesen, sondern hatte an irgendeinem Ritual teilgenommen. Vielleicht war sie auf diese Weise zur Kriegerin geworden, und hatte daher nun das Recht, diese Kleidung zu tragen. Tárion bemerkte jetzt auch den Kampfstab auf ihrem Rücken und die beiden langen, leicht gebogenen Dolche in ihrem Gürtel.

Hinter der jungen Frau näherte sich der Mann mit dem schwarzroten Umhang, der bei ihr gewesen war. Aus der Nähe sah er jünger aus, als Tárion ihn am Anfang geschätzt hatte. Er war zwar älter als er selber, aber hatte wohl nicht viel mehr als dreissig Sommer gesehen. Der Mann kläffte einen Befehl, und das blauhaarige Mädchen trat hinter Tárion und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. Der Krieger, der ihn bis dahin festgehalten hatte, liess los, aber Tárion sah trotzdem keine Möglichkeit sich loszureissen. Und selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte – wohin konnte er schon fliehen, mitten in dem Lager der Ostwinde?

Das Mädchen packte nun auch seinen zweiten Arm und riss ihn brutal nach hinten. Tárion kannte den Griff nicht, den sie verwendete, aber seine verdrehten Handgelenke schmerzten so sehr, dass er jeden Gedanken an Widerstand aufgab. Der Schwarzgekleidete trat auf ihn zu und umfasste mit der rechten Hand sein Kinn. Mit seinem langen, mageren Zeigefinger tastete er an Tárions Unterkiefer herum, bis er die Stelle gefunden hatte, die er suchte. Nach und nach verstärkte er den Druck seines Fingers, und Tárion merkte entsetzt, wie seine untere Gesichtshälfte taub wurde. Ohne sein Zutun öffnete sich sein Mund, und sein Gegenüber grinste höhnisch. Mit der freien Hand zog er etwas aus seiner Gürteltasche, und ehe Tárion es sich versah, hatte er ihm etwas in den Mund geschoben. Ein weiterer Druck auf den Kiefer, und Tárion schloss den Mund, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können.

„Kauen!"

Tárion schüttelte den Kopf, so gut er es vermochte. Der Griff der Frau hinter ihm war immer noch eisern, und die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts war nun völlig gefühllos. Der junge Fürstensohn wusste nicht einmal, ob er hätte kauen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

„Du kaust selber, oder mit Gewalt!"

Der Mann vor ihm lächelte bei diesen Worten milde, so als wüsste er schon, dass Tárion ihm nicht gehorchen würde. Der Fürstensohn schüttelte erneut den Kopf, und der Schwarzgekleidete zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mara?"

Tárion spürte, wie seine Handgelenke ruckartig nach oben gerissen wurden, und augenblicklich schoss ein kurzer, brennender Schmerz durch seine Arme. Im ersten Moment war es fast unerträglich, und Tárion schrie gellend auf. Seine Knie gaben nach, und er wäre zusammengebrochen, wenn die junge Frau ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Sie drehte ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich herum und packte ihn mit der linken Hand an der Schulter. Es war nicht mehr nötig seine Arme festzuhalten, denn diese hingen auf einmal leblos an seinem Körper und Tárion fühlte sie nicht einmal mehr.

Der Schwarzgekleidete öffnte mit einem raschen Druck auf seinen Kiefer erneut Tárions Mund und kontrollierte, ob er bei seinem Schrei die kleine, harte Kugel veschluckt hatte. Tárion wusste es selber nicht, denn noch immer hatte er keine Gewalt über seinen Kiefer. Im Grunde genommen war es ihm selbst ein Rätsel wie er hatte schreien können. Der Mann schnaubte ärgerlich und nickte dem Mädchen zu, das Tárion mit einer raschen Bewegung zu sich herumdrehte, so dass er nun ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Kau!"

Ihre Stimme war rau und klang irgendwie müde. Tárion sah nun auch, dass ihre Augen blutunterlaufen waren, und tief in den Höhlen lagen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ohne zu blinzeln und wiederholte dann ihre Aufforderung.

„Kau!"

Erneut schüttelte Tárion den Kopf. Sie lächelte, und es schien Tárion, als würde er eine Spur von Mitleid in ihren Augen aufleuchten sehen.

„Du hättest es einfacher haben können, O-Shahirrim!"

Mit der linken Hand zog hielt sie ihn fest und schlug dann mit der Rechten hart gegen sein Kinn. Tárion hörte ein Knirschen und fragte sich, ob es sein Kiefer gewesen war, der nachgegeben hatte, oder das harte Ding in seinem Mund. Noch immer fühlte er nichts – sein Kiefer war ebenso gelähmt wie seine Arme. Dafür hatte Tárion plötzlich einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Es war anders als alles, was er bisher in seinem Leben gekostet hatte, weder wie ein Nahrungsmittel, noch wie ein Heilmittel oder wie sonst etwas, was man zu sich nehmen konnte. Der Geschmack war so fremd, dass Tárion ihn wohl noch Jahre später ohne Schwierigkeiten würde wiedererkennen können – falls er noch lange genug lebte. Trotz der Bitterkeit war es nicht einmal unangenehm, und Tárion merkte auch, dass das taube Gefühl nach und nach aus seinem Kiefer schwand.

Urplötzlich war er hellwach, sein Herz raste und er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Das Mädchen zog ihn hoch und warf ihn sich mit fast spielerischer Leichtigkeit über die Schulter. Gefolgt von dem Schwarzgekleideten und zwei weiteren Kriegern trug sie ihn zu dem Pfahl, an dem sie angebunden gewesen war und band ihn daran fest.

„So, O-Shahirrim, nun wirst du sehen, wie es sich anfühlt, an dem Sakkara-Ritual teilzunehmen."

Sie dehnte ihre Schultern, streckte sich wie eine Sandkatze und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Es wird schmerzen, wenn deine Arme wieder erwachen. Schrei nicht zu laut, sonst lockst du die Hunde an."

Mit diesen Worten verliess sie ihn, gefolgt von den beiden Kriegern.

Nur der Magere blieb bei ihm zurück. Er musterte Tárion von Kopf bis Fuss und schien etwas zu berechnen. Schliesslich sah er Tárion mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Du bist Krieger. Es wird lange dauern. Sakkara kein Problem für dich, aber dies ist nicht Sakkara. Du wirst sterben, Tarionvonfenring."

Auch er verliess den jungen Fürstensohn, der nun alleine an den Pfahl gefesselt stand und verzweifelt versuchte, seinen zitternden Körper und das Rasen seines Herzens zu ignorieren und über einen vernünftigen Fluchtplan nachzudenken.


	37. Das blaue Mädchen

A/N: Das reale Leben hat mich im Moment fest im Griff, so dass ich nicht allzu regelmässig dazu komme, neue Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich bemühe mich aber, die Pausen nicht allzu lang werden zu lassen. Danke für die Reviews - sie motivieren mich dazu, mir doch immer wieder ein bisschen Zeit zum Schreiben zu nehmen.

**Das blaue Mädchen**

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Tiruial und Mora sich endlich auf den Weg zum Lager der Ostwindemachen konnten. Man hatte viel zu lange beratschlagt, und schliesslich hatte Marek ausgesprochen, was Tiruial schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte: Hätte er nur beobachten wollen, so wäre Tárion schon längst zurück. Dass er nicht da war, liess nur zwei Möglichkeiten offen. Entweder er hatte alleine einen Befreiungsversuch gewagt und war nun mit dem Mädchen irgendwo versteckt oder auf dem Weg zu ihnen, oder, und davor graute ihnen allen, er war bei dem Befreiungsversuch gefangen genommen worden.

Bewusst hatte niemand gesagt, dass Tárion ebenso gut schon tot sein konnte, aber Arayms Gesichtsausdruck hatte Tiruial die Gedanken des Gardisten verraten. Die Südwinde liessen niemanden am Leben, der sich in die Berge wagte. Warum sollten es die Ostwinde anders halten?

Gegen Mittag war dann alles entschieden, und Tiruial und Mora hatten die anderen verlassen, nachdem Tiruial noch einmal zu seinem Hengst hinübergegangen war, und ihm etwas zugeflüstert hatte. Das Pferd würde ihnen in einigem Abstand folgen, falls eine überstürzte Flucht vonnöten war. Sie waren schweigend zur Hochebene aufgestiegen und näherten sich nun dem Quellteich. Der junge Soldat war nur flüchtig darüber unterrichtet worden, was zu tun war, aber er hatte zumindest verstanden, dass Heimlichkeit von Nöten war. Seit sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, warf er Tiruial neugierige Blicke zu, hatte aber bisher noch nicht gewagt, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Nun, Mora, wir kommen gleich zum Quellteich. Ich werde voraus schleichen und nachsehen, ob jemand dort ist."

Der junge Soldat nickte und glitt lautlos hinter einen Felsen, wo er sich niederkauerte und mit der Umgebung fast vollständig verschmolz. Der Junge war gut, wie Tiruial zufrieden feststellte. Auch er selber verschwand nun zwischen Felsen und Gestrüpp und arbeitete sich lautlos auf die Quelle zu.

Um den Teich schien sich nichts verändert zu haben, seit er mit Tárion hier gewesen war. Tiruial konnte keine zusätzlichen Spuren ausmachen und schon gar keine Menschen. Trotzdem störte ihn irgendetwas, und er liess seinen Blick wieder und wieder über die Umgebung schweifen.

„Sie suchen die Gegend ab! Sie kommen von dort hinten auf uns zu. Ich musste verschwinden!" zischte Mora urplötzlich neben ihm.

Tiruial schrak zusammen. Er hatte sich so auf die Aussicht konzentriert, dass er nicht wahrgenommen hatte, wie Mora sich von hinten genähert hatte. Das durfte einem Elben nicht passieren! Sich über sich selber ärgernd wandte er sich an den jungen Soldaten.

„Wieviele? Wo sind sie genau?"

Mora fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Ich habe sie nur gehört, nicht gesehen. Es sind viele, wohl mehr als zwanzig, und sie geben sich nicht die geringste Mühe zu schleichen. Sie bewegen sich alle zusammen auf die Felswand zu, dorthin, wo der Pfad in die Tiefe führt."

„Sie wissen offensichtlich, dass wir hier sind. Sie müssen Tárion gefangen genommen haben und suchen nun die anderen."

„Oder sie suchen Tárion, der ihnen entwischt ist", flüsterte Mora hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein. In dem Fall würden sie sich verteilen und versuchen, ihn einzukreisen. Nein, ich fürchte, Tárion ist in ihrer Gewalt. Er muss ihnen gesagt haben, wo wir sind und wieviele." Tiruial sagte nichts davon, dass der Fürstensohn ebenso gut schon tot sein konnte.

Mora schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Er würde uns nicht verraten!"

Ein mitleidiges Lächeln umspielte Tiruials Lippen. Der Junge hatte noch viel über diese Welt zu lernen.

„Es gibt Mittel und Wege jemanden zum Reden zu bringen. Tárion ist zäh, und ich glaube nicht, dass er unter der Folter so schnell nachgeben würde. Aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, die Wahrheit aus dir herauszulocken, so sehr du sie auch verschweigen möchtest."

„Und was tun wir jetzt?"

Tiruial seufzte.

„Du gehst zurück zum Lager. Beweg dich so leise und unauffällig wie du kannst, versuche unentdeckt zu bleiben. Warne die anderen. Ihr müsst so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen. Kümmert euch nicht um Heimlichkeit, sondern nur um Geschwindigkeit. Ich habe im Lager der Ostwinde keine Reittiere gesehen – zu Fuss werden sie uns nicht einholen können, wenn wir unsere Tiere lange genug hetzen."

Mora nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und sah Tiruial dann ängstlich an.

„Und was ist mit Euch, Herr?"

„Mein Pferd wird am Rand der Ebene auf mich warten. Ich werde mir das Lager ansehen und versuchen herauszufinden, wo Tárion gefangen gehalten wird. Jetzt wo die Krieger uns suchen, ist das Lager vielleicht nicht so stark bewacht und ich kann ihn befreien. Geh jetzt, warte nicht länger!"

Mora nickte, salutierte halbherzig vor ihm und verschwand dann zwischen den Felsen. Tiruial seufzte. Der Junge war wirklich gut, und er hoffte, dass es ihm gelingen würde, die anderen rechtzeitig zu warnen. Falls sie das hier überstanden, wollte er mit Mora reden. Wenn der Soldat daran interessiert war, würde er ihn in der elbischen Kampfkunst unterrichten. Mit seinen sparsamen, lautlosen Bewegungen war Mora ein viel versprechender Schüler.

Als er den Jungen nicht mehr sah, machte Tiruial sich selber auf den Weg. Wenn er Tárion richtig einschätzte, so hatte sich dieser zurück auf den Hügel geschlichen, nachdem er Tiruial verlassen hatte. Es war also möglich, dass man ihn dort entdeckt hatte. In diesem Fall würde man wohl jetzt den Hügel besonders im Auge behalten.

Nun gut, es gab andere Mittel und Wege, sich an ein bewachtes Lager anzuschleichen.

Tiruial umging den Hügel auf der dem Lager abgewandten Seite. Es war nicht besonders schwierig, da es auch hier ziemlich viele Sträucher und kleine Felsen gab. Der Elb verschmolz förmlich mit seiner Umgebung, als er sich langsam dem Lager näherte. Eine Gruppe von fünf Kriegern machte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Teich. Sie trugen kleine Fässer mit sich, und Tiruial begriff, dass sie Wasser holten. Ein weiteres Dutzend Männer war damit beschäftigt, die Zelte abzubrechen. Es sah so aus, als ob die Ostwinde bald weiterziehen wollten, aber Tiruial sah den Grund dafür nicht ganz ein. Wenn sie Tárion gefangen hatten, mussten die Ostwinde wissen, dass er nicht alleine unterwegs war, und sie konnten auch annehmen, dass er und seine Begleiter beritten waren. Es war also nahe liegend, dass sie versuchen würden, die kleine Reisegesellschaft zu überfallen, bevor sie mit ihren Reittieren die Ebene erreicht hatten.

Hoffentlich kam Mora rechtzeitig, um die anderen zu warnen!

Tárion konnte der Elb von seinem Platz aus nicht sehen. Der Pfosten, an dem am Morgen die Frau gestanden hatte, war von den Zelten verdeckt, und Tiruial konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie dort noch immer gefesselt war, oder ob Tárion ihren Platz eingenommen hatte.

Plötzlich hörte Tiruial hinter sich ein leises Geräusch. Lautlos wandte er sich um und huschte zur Seite, um einen grossen Felsblock zwischen sich und das Lager zu bringen.

Noch im Laufen zog er seinen Dolch und wappntete sich für einen Angriff. Dann entdeckte er, was er gehört hatte. Ein riesiger Hund schlich langsam auf ihn zu. Er verhielt sich nicht wie ein Hund, sondern vielmehr wie eine grosse Raubkatze, die sich so nahe wie möglich an ihr Opfer heranpirscht, bevor sie angreift. Als das Tier sich entdeckt sah, sprang es auf, und ein tiefer grollender Laut drang aus seiner Kehle. Es hob die Lefzen und Tiruial bemerkte die messerscharfen Fangzähne des Hundes. Bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, verstummte das Knurren, und der Hund bellte ein paar Mal kurz hintereinander, bevor er sich mit einem mächtigen Satz auf Tiruial stürzte.

Der Elb hatte den Angriff nicht so plötzlich erwartet, und er wurde von der Wucht des Tieres umgerissen. Doch immer noch hielt er den Dolch in seinen Händen, und blitzartig schnitt er dem Hund die Kehle durch. Der gewaltige Körper brach über ihm zusammen und presste Tiruial die Luft aus den Lungen. Ein Strom von heissem Blut ergoss sich über sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper, floss in seine Augen und nahm ihm die Sicht, füllte seine Nase und seinen Mund und drohte ihn zu ersticken.

Der metallische Geruch von Blut breitete sich aus, und Tiruial hustete und spuckte, während er verzweifelt versuchte, den Hund von sich herunter zu stemmen.

„Lle rebben kar tron!"

Die hastigen Schritte von mehreren Personen näherten sich, und Tiruial konnte neben aufgeregten Stimmen auch die tappenden Pfoten von weiteren Hunden ausmachen. Mit einem letzten heftigen Ruck zog er sich unter dem toten Hund hervor und sprang auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, sich verborgen zu halten, denn das Tier hatte mit seinem Bellen verraten, wo er sich befand.

Tiruial wischte sich mit einem feuchten Ärmel das Blut aus den Augen und blickte blinzelnd zum Lager der Ostwinde. Vier Männer rannten auf ihn zu, gefolgt von drei weiteren dieser Riesenhunde. Als sie Tiruial erblickten, hielten sie inne, bedeckten ihre Augen mit den Händen und warfen mit ruckartigen Bewegungen den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Rra senri kar shahirrim!"

Tárion hatte diese seltsame Geste nicht ausnutzen können, Tiruial dagegen schon. Blitzartig umrundete er den Felsen und hetzte den Hügel hinauf. Noch im Laufen stiess er einen schrillen Pfiff aus, der weithin über die Ebene hallte. Oben angelangt raste er wieder hinunter zum Teich, wo die fünf Männer mit den Fässern gerade dabei waren, Wasser zu schöpfen. Tiruial rannte zwischen ihnen hindurch, wobei es ihm gelang zwei der Männer in den Teich zu stossen. Trotzdem war ihm bewusst, dass er sich in einer äusserst brenzligen Lage befand.

Sein Atem kam nur noch keuchend und brannte wie Feuer in seinen Lungen. Normalerweise hätte ihn eine solche Flucht nicht sehr angestrengt, aber einmal mehr hatte der Elb nun unter den Auswirkungen von Arayms Giftpfeil und der anschliessenden Behandlung zu leiden. Lange konnte er nicht mehr durchhalten.

Doch gerade als Tiruial das Gefühl hatte, keinen weiteren Schritt mehr rennen zu können, tauchte Tilion vor ihm auf, der seinen Pfiff gehört hatte und sich in schnellem Galopp näherte. Blitzschnell zog sich der Elb auf den Rücken des Pferdes und das Tier preschte los.

Tiruial wollte nicht zu den anderen zurück, sondern ein wenig für Ablenkung sorgen, und so raste er erneut an den Kriegern am Teich vorbei und preschte auf das Lager zu. Im Stillen beglückwünschte er sich dafür, dass er daran gedacht hatte, seinem Pferd zu befehlen, ihm und Mora zu folgen.

Sie rasten auf das Lager zu und an Tilions Hals vorbei sah Tiruial die Zelte und nun auch etwas abseits den Pfahl, an den am Morgen das junge Mädchen gefesselt gewesen war. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass er nun Tárion an dessen Stelle dort stehen sah.

Während er den Schimmel auf den Gefangenen zutrieb, machte er sich bereit, die Fesseln durchzuschneiden und den jungen Mann zu sich aufs Pferd zu ziehen. Den Dolch in der Hand galoppierte er auf Tárion zu. Dieser wandte ihm den Kopf zu, und Tiruial sah schon aus einiger Entfernung, dass seine Augen seltsam starr und seine Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet waren. Tárion schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen, denn er starrte stur neben seinem Kopf vorbei in Richtung des Lagers. Offenbar hatte man ihm etwas gegeben, das seine Wahrnehmung trübte.

Doch Tárion hatte den Elben sehr wohl erkannt, wie Tiruial gleich darauf feststellte, als der junge Mann an seinen Fesseln zu zerren begann.

„Tiruial, pass auf! Hinter dir! Flieh! Achte nicht auf mich, geh!"

Tárions Stimme klang wie immer, und ihm schien ganz und gar bewusst zu sein, was um ihn herum geschah. Wären seine seltsam glasigen Augen nicht gewesen, Tiruial hätte seinen Zustand für völlig normal gehalten.

Der Elb warf einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter zum Lager und fluchte leise. Darum also waren diese Hunde so riesig! Ein ganzes Rudel der Tiere hetzte auf ihn zu, und auf einigen davon konnte Tiruial Reiter ausmachen. Trotzdem hielt er weiter auf Tárion zu. Er hatte den Pfahl beinahe erreicht, als ihm jemand den Weg vertrat. Tilion scheute und Tiruial konnte sich gerade noch knapp auf dem Pferderücken halten.

Vor ihm stand das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren, und sie hielt eine gespannte Armbrust auf ihn gerichtet.

„Du kannst ihn nicht befreien, du kennst Sakkara nicht. Er würde sterben ehe ihr den Rand der Ebene erreicht."

Das Mädchen war ausser Atem, als ob sie gerannt wäre, aber ihre Hand zitterte nicht, während sie zwischen Tiruial und Tárion stand und auf den Elben zielte.

„Flieh, Tiruial! Du kannst es schaffen! Achte nicht auf mich und flieh!"

Tárion klang verzweifelt, und Tiruial brach es das Herz, ihn zurücklassen zu müssen. Doch er wusste, dass der junge Mann Recht hatte.

Die Hunde kamen immer näher, und mit zwei Reitern belastet würde Tilion Mühe haben, ihnen zu entkommen. Das Mädchen erwartete, dass er zu Tárion wollte – er konnte sie vielleicht überrumpeln, wenn er in eine andere Richtung floh. Und schliesslich war da das Mittel, das man Tárion offensichtlich verabreicht hatte. Tiruial hatte keine Ahnung, was 'Sakkara' war, aber er vermutete, dass es etwas mit Tárions geweiteten Pupillen zu tun hatte. Wenn sie ihm ein Gift gegeben hatten, konnte er ihm nicht helfen. Nicht hier in diesen Bergen, wo ihm die meisten Pflanzen fremd waren.

Wortlos riss Tiruial sein sein Pferd herum und jagte es hinaus in die Ebene. Er hätte Tárion gerne etwas Tröstliches zugerufen, aber es fiel ihm nichts ein, was nicht eine Lüge gewesen wäre. Tárion wusste so gut wie er, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gab, ihn zu befreien, wenn sie nicht alle in Gefangenschaft geraten wollten.

Das Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren war über den Richtungswechsel Tilions tatsächlich so überrascht, dass sie erst nach einem kurzen Zögern schoss. Der Bolzen zischte haarscharf an Tiruials Kopf vorbei, und der Elb war erleichtert, dass es bei einer Armbrust recht lange dauerte, sie nachzuladen. Beim zweiten Schuss war er schon so weit von der Schützin entfernt, dass es nicht mehr erstaunlich war, dass sie ihn verfehlte.

Tilion war ausgeruht und kräftig, und der Abstand zu den Hunden vergrösserte sich nach und nach. Tiruial fühlte Trauer in seinem Herzen, aber er wusste, dass er nichts für Anaryas Bruder hätte tun können. Der Verlust schmerzte, aber das Leben der anderen war ungleich wichtiger. Er kannte als einziger den Weg ins Tal, und wenn er nicht zu ihnen zurückkehrte, waren sie so gut wie verloren. Tárion war nicht mehr zu retten, aber Anarya, Araym und die anderen waren hoffentlich noch frei, und um sie musste er sich nun kümmern.

---

Tárion hatte Tiruial auf sich zu galoppieren sehen, aber in dem Moment, als die Hunde aus dem Lager stürmten, hatte er auch begriffen, dass jeder Befreiungsversuch zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Mit zwei Reitern belastet wäre dem Pferd wohl kaum die Flucht vor den Hunden gelungen, und statt einem hätten die Ostwinde dann zwei Gefangene gehabt. Nein, Tiruial musste zu Anarya und den anderen zurückkehren, und ihnen dabei helfen, den Kriegern zu entkommen. Und so hatte er dem Elben zugerufen zu fliehen und ihn zurückzulassen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er damit seine letzte Hoffnung auf Freiheit zunichte machte.

Tárion war erleichtert gewesen, als Tiruial tatsächlich die Flucht ergriffen hatte, ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern. Der Elb hatte kein Wort mehr zu ihm gesagt, aber Tárion wusste auch so, dass er nicht zurückkehren würde. Er würde zu Anarya reiten und sich ihrer auf der gefährlichen Reise in den Westen annehmen. Es schmerzte Tárion, dass er seine Schwester wohl nie mehr wiedersehen würde, aber zumindest wusste er, dass der Elb für sie sorgen und sie vor allen Gefahren beschützen würde, die ihnen auf dieser Reise noch drohten. Gerne hätte auch Tárion die Länder im Westen kennengelernt, aber nun war er dazu verdammt, hier zu sterben, ohne weiter als das Gondramgebirge gekommen zu sein. Der Gedanke schmerzte, und Tárion fühlte, wie die Angst in seine Glieder kroch.

„Sie werden ihn nie einholen."

Das blauhaarige Mädchen stand vor ihm und Tárion sah, dass sie einen Krug in der Hand hielt. Sie sah so erschöpft aus, als könne sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, und Tiruial fragte sich einmal mehr, weshalb sie an den Pfahl gefesselt gewesen war, und was sie alles erlebt hatte, dass sie jetzt am Ende ihrer Kräfte zu sein schien.

Erst nach und nach sickerte die Erkenntnis durch, was sie ihm soeben gesagt hatte.

„Sie werden ihn nicht einholen? Warum sagst du mir das?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er scheint ein Freund von dir zu sein. Freut es dich nicht, dass ihm die Flucht gelang?"

„Doch, schon, aber ich verstehe nicht..."

„Mein Name ist Mara. Du bist wegen mir hier, deshalb erkläre ich dir Sakkara."

Sie stellte den Krug vor ihm auf den Boden und zog dann eine kleine, rote Frucht aus ihrer Gürteltasche. Sie zeigte sie ihm auf der offenen Handfläche und ritzte sie dann mit dem Daumennagel ein. Geschickt brach sie die Frucht in zwei Häften und klaubte einen hellen Kern heraus, der in der Mitte gespalten war.

„Dies ist die Frucht des Karassan-Strauches. Beim Sakkara isst man einen Kern und wird dann an den Pfahl gefesselt. Im Krug ist der Saft der Frucht. Er hebt die Wirkung des Kerns auf. Löse die Fesseln und trink daraus, dann hast du bestanden."

Tárion sah sie verwirrt an.

„Die Wirkung des Kerns? Und wie soll ich die Fesseln lösen – wenn ich das könnte, würde ich schon lange nicht mehr hier stehen!"

„Du wirst sehen. Bestehst du Sakkara, kannst du dich vielleicht befreien, wenn nicht, wirst du sterben, wie alle, die versagt haben. Das ist alles, was ich für dich tun kann."

Sie machte Anstalten zu gehen, aber Tárion rief sie zurück. Er hatte noch viele Fragen, aber er wusste, dass sie längst nicht alle beantworten würde. Eines jedoch wollte er wissen, bevor sie ihn an diesem Pfahl zurückliess.

„Warum hilfst du mir? Und wie kommt es, dass du meine Sprache so viel besser sprichst als die anderen?"

Mara drehte sich um und trat wieder auf ihn zu. Es war schwierig in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, was sie dachte, aber Tárion glaubte eine Spur von Mitgefühl zu erkennen.

„Du wolltest mir helfen, obschon es weder nötig noch sinnvoll war.

Nun tue ich dasselbe für dich. Und was das andere betrifft, so stamme ich aus Amarond, aus Schönblick, um genau zu sein."

Tárion staunte, aber er liess es sich nicht anmerken. Schönblick war der Nachbarort von Windholm, und mit etwas Glück kannte Mara sogar den Fürsten von Fenring, da Schönblick auch zu seinem Fürstentum gehörte. Vielleicht konnte er ja das Mädchen überzeugen, ihn loszubinden.

Mara schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn sie schüttelte mit einem feinen Lächeln den Kopf.

„Oh nein, Fürstensohn. Ich werde dich nicht losbinden. Ich bin keine Amaronderin mehr, und ich habe auch nichts mehr mit dem Fürstentum deines Vaters zu tun. Es gibt für mich keine Verpflichtungen dir gegenüber ausser der, dass du wegen mir hier bist. Ich habe schon jetzt mehr getan, als ich dürfte, ich werde bestimmt nicht mehr für dich wagen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Mara endgültig ab und ging zurück zum Lager. Tárion zerrte an seinen Fesseln herum, aber er sah nicht die geringste Möglichkeit, wie er sich davon sollte befreien können. Es waren dicke Lederbänder, die so fest verknotet waren, dass er die Knoten wohl nicht einmal hätte lösen können, wenn er sie hätte sehen können. Hinter seinem Rücken und mit gefesselten Händen war es unmöglich. Gegen seinen Willen musste Tárion daran denken, wie sie Araym am Anfang gefesselt hatten: Mit Knoten, die jeder ausser Araym problemlos lösen konnte. Nun bekam er eine vage Ahnung davon, wie Araym sich gefühlt haben musste. Offenbar gab es einen einfachen Weg, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, aber da er ihn nicht kannte, war er den Ostwinden hilflos ausgeliefert.


	38. Über die Ebene

**Über die Ebene**

Sie ritten seit Stunden über die Ebene ohne sich oder ihren Reittieren eine Rast zu gönnen. Kurz nachdem Mora aufgeregt Bericht erstattet hatte, waren sie aufgebrochen.

Von weitem hatten sie zwei Gruppen von Ostwinden gesehen, die sich ihnen von Norden und Süden her näherten. Laut Mora lag das Lager im Westen, so dass sie eingekreist waren. Doch die Ostwinde waren zu Fuss, und so war es ihnen recht leicht gefallen, die nördliche Gruppe zu umgehen. Es gab jedoch keine Spur von Tiruial, und auch Tilion war nirgends zu sehen.

Sie ritten stur nordwärts, da in dieser Richtung ein Ende der Hochebene abzusehen war. Die Bergkette westlich der Ebene rückte dort immer näher an die Gipfel des Gondramgebirges im Osten. Mit etwas Glück konnten sie in zwei oder drei Tagen diese Berge erreichen und dort einen Weg ins westliche Tal suchen. Jedenfalls nahm Anarya an, dass dies Mareks Überlegungen waren, denn er war es, der die Gruppe anführte, und bisher hatten sie noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihren weiteren Weg zu besprechen. Seit sie aufgebrochen waren, war kein Wort gesprochen worden, ausser einigen gerufenen Warnungen wegen Löchern und Unebenheiten im Boden, die die Reittiere zum Stolpern brachten.

Anarya suchte immer wieder die Ebene hinter ihnen nach Verfolgern ab. Schon lange waren keine Ostwinde mehr zu sehen, aber leider gab es auch keine Spur von einem weissen Pferd, wie sie es sehnlichst erhoffte. Bis an den Horizont gab es nur dürres Gras und vereinzelte Felsen, die so verstreut über die Ebene lagen, als hätte ein Riese mit Murmeln gespielt.

Als sie endlich innehielten und ein notdürftiges Lager aufschlugen, war die Sonne längst untergegangen. Marek, Anarya und Araym setzten sich zusammen, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Auch Mora gesellte sich auf Mareks Aufforderung hin zu ihnen, um noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten zu berichten, was er beobachtet hatte, und was genau Tiruial ihm gesagt hatte.

Hier auf der Ebene gab es keinerlei Deckung, und sie hätten ebenso gut eine Meile früher oder später anhalten können, es hätte von der Umgebung her keinen Unterschied gemacht. Es gab kein Wasser, und das Gras war dürr und knisterte unter ihnen, als sie sich setzten. Es stand ausser Frage ein Feuer zu entzünden, da dieses weithin zu sehen gewesen wäre, und so sassen sie im schwachen Schein des Halbmondes nebeneinander und hüllten sich fest in Mäntel und Decken, um der Kälte der Nacht zu trotzen. Erst jetzt, wo sie viele Meilen vom Lager der Ostwinde entfernt waren, schien ihnen bewusst zu werden, was sie verloren hatten. Bisher war all ihr Denken auf die Flucht ausgerichtet gewesen, aber nun drang mit unbarmherziger Härte in ihr Bewusstsein, dass zwei ihrer Gefährten fehlten, und sie sie wohl nicht wiedersehen würden.

Araym der Gardist, der in seinem Leben schon viele Menschen hatte sterben sehen, war der Verlust schon seit ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch bewusst. Nun beobachtete er, wie die Erkenntnis auch in die Gedanken der anderen sickerte. Auf Anaryas Wangen glitzerten im Mondlicht lautlos geweinte Tränen. Dachte sie an ihren Bruder, der für sie dagewesen war, so lange sie sich erinnern konnte, und den sie nun nie mehr sehen würde? Oder weinte sie um den Elben, der mit seinem Auftauchen schon zweimal ihr Leben verändert hatte? Araym seufzte leise.

Tiruial war ihm immer etwas unheimlich gewesen, erst recht nach dem Ereignis vor Messers Schneide. Es war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand sein Innerstes kannte – Dinge von ihm wusste, die er sich selber nicht eingestehen wollte. Und Tárion?

Tárion hatte ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden können, und er hatte auch keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihm dies zu zeigen. Und doch tat es Araym leid um den jungen Mann. Er hatte mit Herz und Seele seinem Land gedient und war ein vielversprechender Soldat gewesen. Hätten er und Araym nicht auf verschiedenen Seiten gekämpft, sie hätten Freunde werden können.

Marek sass mit steinernem Gesicht neben Anarya. Er hatte zum Trost seinen Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens gelegt, dabei sah er aus, als ob er selber Trost brauchen würde. Bisher war er Tárion gefolgt, und nun ruhte die Last der Verantwortung wie ein zentnerschweres Gewicht auf seinen Schultern.

Mora fühlte sich hier eindeutig nicht wohl. Die anderen Soldaten sassen beieinander und liessen mehr oder weniger heimlich eine Flasche kreisen, die bestimmt kein Wasser enthielt. Sie sprachen mit gedämpften Stimmen miteinander, aber trotzdem schien bei ihnen die Stimmung nicht halb so gedrückt zu sein wie hier. Mora warf immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke zu den anderen Soldaten und rutschte unruhig hin und her. Vielleicht plagten ihn auch Schuldgefühle, dass er Tiruial alleingelassen hatte.

Araym wusste, dass den jungen Soldaten keine Schuld traf. Seine Befehle waren klar und deutlich gewesen, und er hatte sie genau befolgt. Wäre er bei Tiruial geblieben, so würden sie nun drei Leute betrauern, sofern sie selber noch am Leben wären. Ohne Moras Warnung hätten sie sich wohl von den Ostwinden überraschen lassen, und es wäre nicht ohne Kampf abgegangen.

Lange Zeit sassen sie schweigend da, und niemand schien den Anfang machen zu wollen. Schliesslich ergriff Araym das Wort, weil er das Gefühl hatte, das Schweigen keinen Augenblick länger auszuhalten.

„Wir müssen noch heute Nacht weiter reiten. Der Mond scheint hell genug, dass wir unseren Weg erkennen, aber wir werden trotzdem sicherer sein als im hellen Tageslicht, wenn wir uns wieder südwärts halten."

Marek schnaubte halb ärgerlich, halb hilflos.

„Wir können nicht zurück reiten. Der Weg in den Süden ist uns verwehrt. Die Ostwinde werden uns erwarten, wenn wir zurückkommen, und höchstwahrscheinlich sind Tárion und der Elb sowieso nicht mehr am Leben."

Den bitteren Worten folgte ein leises Aufschluchzen von Anarya. Marek zog das Mädchen etwas näher an sich heran und schlug seinen Mantel auch um sie, aber er sagte kein Wort. Araym atmete tief durch bevor er seinen Vorschlag machte.

„Ich sprach nicht vom Zurückreiten. Es ist mir bewusst, dass dies ausser Frage steht. Wir können aber auch nicht weiter in den Norden vordringen, da wir sonst in das Gebiet der Nordwinde geraten. Das wäre ohne Zweifel unser Tod! Wir müssen uns also in einem weiten Bogen südwestlich halten und den Pass ansteuern, von dem der Elb gesprochen hat. Wenn wir weit genug ausholen, können wir die Ostwinde umgehen."

„Nein, das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Die Ebene bietet kaum Schutz vor wachsamen Blicken. Selbst wenn wir uns weit westlich halten, werden die Ostwinde uns früher oder später entdecken. Man wird versuchen, uns den Weg abzuschneiden."

Araym liess Marek nicht ausreden, sondern unterbrach ihn ruhig aber bestimmt.

„Sie sind zu Fuss, aber wir haben Kamele. Sie können versuchen, uns aufzuhalten, aber selbst wenn sie uns entdecken, werden sie nicht schnell genug sein, um vor uns an dem Pass zu sein."

Plötzlich hob Ariën, die abseits der Kamele am dürren Gras herumknabberte den Kopf und wieherte leise, den Kopf hocherhoben und die Ohren gespitzt. Dann drehte sie sich einmal aufgeregt im Kreis und trabte ein paar Schritte von ihnen weg, bevor sie innehielt, lauschte und erneut wieherte.

„Ariën, man lastach?", rief Anarya leise, aber die Stute beachtete sie nicht.

Das Pferd tänzelte nervös hin und her, trabte immer wieder ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und gab leise, aufgeregte Laute von sich. Und als die Stute einen Moment lang schwieg, war aus der Entfernung ein Wiehern zu hören. Die Leute am Lagerfeuer wechselten rasche Blicke. Konnte es möglich sein, dass Tilion sich näherte? Kehrten Tiruial und Tárion zu ihnen zurück?

Hoffnung keimte auf, aber trotzdem blieb man wachsam. Mareks Hand glitt zu seinem Schwert, das er neben sich gelegt hatte, und Araym streifte mit den Zähnen seine Ärmel zurück, damit sie ihn auf keinen Fall behinderten, wenn er die Klingen aus seinen Armschienen fahren liess. Der wachhabende Soldat kam zu Marek und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Araym konnte nicht verstehen, was er ihm sagte, aber Marek entspannte sich, nickte dem Soldaten zu und erhob sich dann langsam. Aufmerksam liess er seinen Blick über die Ebene schweifen, und Araym konnte im Mondlicht erkennen, dass sich ein Leuchten über das Gesicht des alten Soldaten legte. Was immer er sah, es schien nicht Übles zu sein.

Auch Anarya erhob sich, und Araym folgte ihrem Beispiel. Weit im Süden konnte er einen hell schimmernden Fleck ausmachen, der sich auf sie zu bewegte.

„Tiruial... Er ist allein."

Anaryas Stimme war leise, und Araym konnte die Enttäuschung hören, die darin mitschwang. Es war dem Elben also nicht gelungen, ihren Bruder zu retten.

Einmal mehr staunte Araym über Anaryas ausgesprochen scharfe Augen. Auch wenn Tiruial sie noch zu übertreffen schien, sah sie Dinge, die eigentlich viel zu weit entfernt waren, um sie deutlich erkennen zu können. So war es auch jetzt für ihn noch unmöglich festzustellen, wer sich in diesem Moment dem Lager näherte. Er konnte zwar erahnen, dass es sich bei dem näherkommenden Schemen um das weisse Pferd des Elben handelte, aber noch konnte er nicht einmal ansatzweise einen Reiter erkennen.

Auf dieser kargen Ebene war es schwierig, Entfernungen abzuschätzen, und so war es schwierig zu bestimmen, wann Tiruial das Lager erreichen würde. Man hatte sich wieder hingesetzt, um seine Ankunft abzuwarten, und nur Anarya blieb stehen, um nach dem Reiter Ausschau zu halten. Es verging aber noch eine geraume Zeit, bevor er endlich bei ihnen angelangt war. Als er Tilion anhielt und sich von seinem Rücken gleiten liess, erkannte auch Araym den Elben, von dem ein schwaches Schimmern auszugehen schien, so als ob das Mondlicht sich wie ein Mantel um seine Schultern gelegt hätte.

Tiruial sah aus, als ob er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten könne. Der lange Ritt schien ihn völlig ausgelaugt zu haben, und er sah wieder beinahe so krank aus, wie in den ersten Tagen nach seiner Verwundung. Auch Tilion war erschöpft, und sein weisses Fell, das im Mondlicht schimmerte wie die blasse Haut des Elben, war schaumbedeckt. Anarya stürmte zu dem Elben hin und nahm ihm das Tuch aus der Hand, mit dem er über den feuchten Pferderücken fahren wollte.

„Geh und setz dich hin. Ich kümmere mich um Tilion."

Tiruial wollte widersprechen, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu, und so wehrte er sich nicht, als Marek neben ihn trat, ihn resolut an der Schulter packte und dorthin führte, wo Araym und Mora sassen. Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang er den Elben sich zu setzen und drückte ihm dann einen Schlauch mit Wasser in die Hand. Tiruial nickte ihm dankbar zu und trank ein paar Schlucke, bevor er das Gefäss wieder verschloss und dem alten Soldaten reichte. Marek bemerkte, dass die Hände des Elben leicht zitterten. Er machte sich Sorgen um Tiruial, aber mehr noch um Tárion. So erschöpft der Elb auch sein mochte, er musste ihnen unbedingt sagen, was mit dem Fürstensohn geschehen war.

Als könnte er Mareks Gedanken lesen, begann Tiruial mit heiserer Stimme zu berichten.

Er erzählte von seinem missglückten Befreiungsversuch und den Worten des Mädchens mit den blauen Haaren. Marek warf einen fragenden Blick zu Araym, als Tiruial das Sakkara-Ritual erwähnte, doch der ehemalige Gardist schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte die Ostwinde einige Male gesehen, aber nie mit ihnen gesprochen.

Von den Bräuchen dieser Krieger wusste er nichts. Auch Anarya hatte sich inzwischen zu der Gruppe gesellt, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig um Tilion gekümmert hatte. Auch wenn sie den Anfang des Gesprächs nur aus einiger Entfernung mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie verstanden, dass Tiruial ihrem Bruder nicht hatte helfen können.

Tiruial spürte die Verzweiflung der jungen Frau, aber es gab nichts, womit er Anarya hätte trösten können.

„Zumindest lebte er noch, als ich ihn verliess. Solange er lebt, besteht Hoffnung, dass er freikommt. Vielleicht schafft er es trotz allem, nach Amarond zurückzukehren", sagte er leise, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck strafte seiner Worte Lügen.

Anarya wusste so gut wie alle anderen, dass Tárion alleine niemals nach Amarond zurückkehren konnte. Selbst wenn ihm die Flucht gelang, was höchst unwahrscheinlich war, würde er niemals an der Festung der Südwinde vorbeikommen, geschweige denn den Weg durch das Felslabyrinth finden. Trotzdem zwang sie ein dankbares Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, als sie Tiruials Blick begegnete. Der Elb hatte für Tárion sein Leben gewagt, und es war nicht seine Schuld, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war ihn zu retten.

„Wir können nicht lange rasten. Die Ostwinde sind mit ihren Hunden nicht so schnell wie wir, aber sie werden nicht so rasch aufgeben. Hier auf der Ebene kann man uns weithin sehen, vor allem wegen des Staubes, den wir aufwirbeln. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich die Berge erreichen."

Araym nickte dem Elben bestätigend zu.

„Ja, wir müssen zurück zu dem Pass im Südwesten, den wir überqueren wollten. Je schneller wir dort sind, desto besser."

„Nein, ich schlage vor, dass wir nordwärts reiten. Es sieht so aus, als ob man die westlichen Berge auch dort überqueren könnte. Wenn die Ostwinde auf Hunden reiten, können sie uns den Weg abschneiden, wenn wir uns südwärts halten", meinte Marek, wobei er Tiruial fragend anblickte.

Der Elb seufzte leise. Nun lag es offenbar an ihm, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Wenn wir zurückreiten, können wir in zwei Tagen den Pass erreichen – vorausgesetzt, dass wir nur wenige und kurze Pausen machen.

Allerdings wären wir ständig im Blickfeld der Ostwinde, und wie Marek sagt, könnten sie uns wohl den Weg abschneiden. Halten wir uns aber nordwärts, so dauert unser Ritt länger, und wir werden nicht besseren Schutz vor den Spähern der Ostwinde haben. Ich weiss ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich sagen soll. Sicher gibt es im Norden begehbare Pässe, aber ich weiss nicht, wie lange wir reiten müssten, um einen solchen zu finden."

Araym räusperte sich, um sich der Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu vergewissern.

„Wir haben es mit Müh und Not geschafft die Südwinde zu umgehen. Den Ostwinden konnten wir auch entkommen, aber wir haben dabei einen der unseren verloren. Ihr erinnert euch vielleicht daran, was ich einst gesagt habe: Die Nordwinde sind mit Abstand die gefährlichsten der fünf Winde. Reiten wir nordwärts, so kommen wir in ihr Gebiet, das dort anfängt, wo die Hochebene endet. Glaubt mir, es wäre besser für uns, wenn wir südwärts reiten und es in Kauf nehmen, dass wir in einen Kampf mit den Ostwinden geraten könnten. Gegen die Ostwinde würden wir vielleicht ein paar Männer verlieren, aber die Nordwinde würden jeden von uns in der Dauer eines Wimpernschlages auslöschen."

Tiruial runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe bereits einmal im Norden die Berge überquert. Sie sind so zerklüftet, dass man sich gut verbergen kann. Ich gebe zu, dass das viel weiter nördlich war, aber ich denke doch, dass wir im Gewirr der Felsen besser verborgen sind als auf dieser Ebene."

„Ja, reiten wir nordwärts. Wie Tiruial mir gesagt hat, müssen wir die zweite Bergkette so oder so im Norden überqueren. Wenn wir jetzt zurückgehen, verlieren wir viel Zeit und legen viele unnötige Meilen zurück."

Araym wusste, wann er verloren hatte. Nun wo Anarya sich auch für den Norden ausgesprochen hatte, senkte er ergeben den Kopf.

„Dann also nordwärts. Aber sagt später nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt."

---

Gegen Abend hatten die Ostwinde ihr Lager zusammengeräumt und alles auf ihre Hunde gepackt. Die meisten von ihnen waren schon vor Stunden nordwärts gezogen – um seinen Freunden zu folgen, wie Tárion vermutete. Doch ein gutes Dutzend der Krieger war im Lager geblieben, und sie hatten die Zelte abgebrochen und ihre Tiere beladen.

Niemand kümmerte sich um Tárion, auch Mara nicht, die er ab und zu unter den Kriegern erkennen konnte. Ausser ihr konnte Tárion noch drei oder vier andere Frauen im Lager entdecken, die ebenso wie Mara die Kleidung der Krieger trugen und Kampfstäbe am Rücken befestigt hatten.

Den ganzen Nachmittag hindurch hatte Tárion immer wieder an seinen Fesseln gezerrt, aber bisher hatte er weder die Riemen lockern können, noch hatte er herausgefunden, was der Kern der Karassan-Frucht bewirkte. Bis auf das, dass sein Herz immer noch schneller schlug, als es normal gewesen wäre, und dass seine Hände langsam aber sicher wegen der engen Fesseln schmerzten, fühlte Tárion sich eigentlich gut.

Gegen Abend war nichts mehr von dem Lager übrig ausser dem flachgepressten Gras, dort wo die Zelte gestanden hatten. Ohne Tárion noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen machten sich die Ostwinde auf den Weg nach Norden. Tárion sah ihrem Abmarsch einen Augenblick lang verwirrt zu, aber dann verstand er, dass man ihn offensichtlich einfach hier zurücklassen wollte.

„He! Ostwinde! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach hier stehenlassen!

Bindet mich los oder bringt zuende, was ihr angefangen habt! Ostwinde!"

Doch niemand ging auf seiner immer verzweifelter klingenden Rufe ein. Nicht einmal Mara, die neben dem Schwarzgekleideten herging, sah sich nach ihm um.

Die Ostwinde entfernten sich, wurden kleiner und kleiner und verschmolzen schliesslich mit der Dämmerung. Tárion war alleine.

Am nächsten Morgen stieg in Tárion ein Verdacht auf, was die Wirkung des Karassan-Kerns betraf. Die ganze Nacht hindurch war er hellwach gewesen, und selbst jetzt, nach vielen Stunden des Wachens, fühlte er nicht die geringste Müdigkeit. Ihm fiel Mara ein, die sich vor den Augen des Schwarzgekleideten von ihren Fesseln befreit und dann aus dem Krug getrunken hatte. Sie war noch im selben Augenblick zusammengebrochen.

Mara hatte müde ausgesehen, so als ob sie lange Zeit nicht geschlafen hätte. War es der Karassan-Kern, der ihn wachhielt?

Würde der Inhalt des Kruges ihm den Schlaf bringen? Noch immer gaben seine Fesseln nicht nach, und Tárion stand kurz davor zu verzweifeln. Zwar verspürte er weder Hunger noch Durst, aber diese würden sich wohl bald genug bemerkbar machen. Wie lange konnte ein Mensch sein ohne zu trinken? Und wie lange konnte er es ohne Schlaf aushalten, ohne wahnsinnig zu werden?

Stunden vergingen, die Sonne stieg am Himmel empor, und Tárion stand alleine an dem Pfahl. Als die Sonne unterging, stand er immer noch gefesselt da. Weder Hunger noch Durst quälten ihn, und er hatte keinen Augenblick der Ruhe gefunden, obschon er je länger je mehr spürte, wie Körper und Geist sich nach Schlaf sehnten. Ohne die Möglichkeit, sich in den Schlaf zu flüchten, konnte Tárion nicht verhindern, dass immer dieselben Gedanken durch seinen Kopf wirbelten.

Wo war seine Schwester inzwischen? Hatte Tiruial sie eingeholt? Was taten die Ostwinde? Was würde mit ihm selber geschehen? Würde sein Vater je erfahren, was aus ihm geworden war?


	39. Rast

A/N: Ja, es gibt mich noch, auch wenn ich ewig nicht dazu gekommen bin, ein neues Kapitel zu posten. Sorry! Nun da die Feiertage vorbei sind, hoffe ich, dass es wieder regelmässiger neue Kapitel gibt, aber versprechen kann ich leider nichts... Na hier ist jedenfalls die Fortsetzung:

**Rast**

Seit der Begegnung mit den Ostwinden war ein Tag wie der andere vergangen. Die Berge im Norden schienen nicht näher zu kommen, obschon sie Tag und Nacht ritten und sich nur kurze Pausen gönnten. Selbst Tiruial mit seinen Elbenaugen hatte keine Spur mehr von den Ostwinden ausmachen können, aber trotzdem eilten sie weiter, und rasteten nur, wenn die Tiere nicht mehr weiterkonnten. Stets war zu ihrer Linken die Bergkette zu sehen, die es zu überwinden galt. Abweisend waren die Gipfel, steil, schroff und unbezwingbar. Kein Wanderer konnte es wagen, diese Berge zu besteigen, geschweige denn eine Gruppe von erschöpften Reisenden, wie sie es waren.

Tiruial bedurfte dringend der Ruhe, aber obschon er mehr tot als lebendig aussah, war er es, der die Gruppe immer wieder anstachelte weiter zu reiten. Anarya bekam einen Eindruck davon, was Kirgu mit der legendären Zähigkeit der Elben gemeint hatte. Araym dagegen hatte kein elbisches Blut in sich. Seit ein paar Tagen litt er unter einem Fieber, das ihn innerlich verbrannte. Die Verletzungen an seinen Händen hatten sich zwar nicht entzündet, wie Tiruial befürchtet hatte, aber die Heilung beanspruchte Kräfte, die Arayms geschwächtem Körper einfach nicht zur Verfügung standen. Ein, zwei Tage der Ruhe hätten wohl genügt, um das Fieber zum Verschwinden zu bringen, aber diese Zeit hatten sie nicht, und so blieb den Flüchtenden nichts anderes übrig, als zuzusehen, wie das Fieber Arayms mageren Körper von Tag zu Tag mehr auszehrte.

Längst hatte Marek die Wasserrationen von Araym und Tiruial auf Kosten der anderen erhöht, und der Durst war ein ständiger Begleiter der Gruppe geworden. Wie Araym gesagt hatte, gab es auf dieser Ebene nur wenige Wasserstellen, und seit der Quelle beim Ostwindlager waren sie nicht mehr auf Wasser gestossen. Die Kamele hielten bisher noch gut durch, aber den Pferden begann man die Strapazen deutlich anzusehen. Immer öfter strauchelten sie, und ihr Atem ging keuchend. Wann immer Ariën stolperte, musste Anarya daran denken, was ihr Bruder wohl dazu gesagt hätte. Er hatte den Pferden von Anfang an nicht viel zugetraut, und nun schien sich sein Vorurteil zu bestätigen.

Tränen stiegen Anarya in die Augen, wenn sie an Tárion dachte. Wenn er nur bei ihnen gewesen wäre, sie hätte jeden Spott und jede Zurechtweisung von ihm ohne Widerspruch ertragen. Doch Tárion würde nicht zurückkehren.

Auch der Proviant wurde langsam knapp. Auf dieser Ebene schien es kein Wild zu geben, das man hätte jagen können, und es wuchs auch nichts anderes als dieses allgegenwärtige, dürre, gelbe Gras, dessen scharfe Kanten Mensch und Tier ungezählte Schnitte an den Beinen beibrachten. Wovon wohl die Ostwinde lebten?

Und dann änderte sich alles von einem Tag auf den anderen. Plötzlich erhoben sich vor ihnen sanfte Hügel, die von hellem, sattem Grün überwuchert waren. Glitzernde Bäche flossen in einen kleinen See, dessen Oberfläche beinahe schwarz und dessen Wasser eiskalt war.

Hier gönnten sie sich die erste längere Pause auf ihrer Flucht. Einen ganzen Tag und eine Nacht lang lagerten sie am Ufer des Sees, badeten trotz der Kälte des Wassers und säuberten ihre Kleidung so gut es ging. In der Nähe standen ein paar Bäume mit wilden Äpfeln, und Tiruial fand ein Knollengewächs, das einen nahrhaften Eintopf ergab. Einer der Soldaten entdeckte sogar einen Kaninchenbau, und nach erfolgreicher Jagd gab es seit Tagen die erste warme Mahlzeit. Man beschloss, das Feuer die ganze Nacht brennen zu lassen, da die Hügel einen gewissen Sichtschutz boten.

Araym kam endlich zu seinem dringend benötigten Schlaf, und auch Tiruial liess sich überreden, sich etwas auszuruhen und den anderen alle nötige Arbeit im und um das Lager zu überlassen.

So schön dieser Ort ihnen nach der kargen Ebene auch vorkam, stellten sie doch Wachen auf, die die Ebene wie auch die nahen Berge im Auge behielten. Trotz des Fiebers hatte Araym nie damit aufgehört vor den Gefahren des Nordens zu warnen, und je länger je mehr fühlte auch Anarya eine ungewisse Angst in sich aufsteigen. An zwei Heeren waren sie vorbeigekommen, aber es hatte sie einen hohen Preis gekostet. Sie hätte gerne darauf verzichtet, auch noch den anderen beiden Heeren zu begegnen, aber offenbar würde genau dies geschehen, wenn sie weiter in diese Richtung ritten. Tiruial hatte weder die Nord- noch die Westwinde je getroffen, und Araym war nicht sehr gesprächig, was die fünf Winde betraf. Mehrfach hatte Marek versucht, mehr Angaben über die Nordwinde aus ihm herauszulocken, aber Araym sagte nie mehr, als dass sie über sehr starke Waffen verfügten, und dass sie von allen Winden der gefährlichste waren.

„Macht Ihr Euch Sorgen, Herrin?"

Anarya sah Mora neben sich stehen und lächelte den jungen Soldaten freundlich an.

„Nenn mich nicht Herrin, Mora. Ich komme mir dann immer so alt vor. Uns steht noch eine lange Reise bevor, und wir wissen nicht, was uns noch erwartet. Da ist es mir lieber, wenn ich einen guten Kameraden an meiner Seite habe, als jemanden, der mich als seine Herrin betrachtet. Solange wir nicht in Amarond sind, bin ich keine Fürstentochter, sondern einfach nur Anarya."

Mora errötete und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich werde versuchen, mich daran zu halten ... Anarya."

„Und zu deiner Frage, Mora: Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen. Wir sind an zwei Heeren vorbeigekommen, aber es ist uns teuer zu stehen gekommen. Wir sind erst seit kurzer Zeit unterwegs, haben nur einen Bruchteil der Strecke hinter uns gebracht, aber sieh uns an: Tiruial ist immer noch schwach, Araym fiebert und auch wir anderen sind müde und hungrig. Bei den Ostwinden habe ich meinen Bruder verloren, und nun kommen wir zu den Nordwinden. Wen werden wir hier verlieren? Marek? Araym? Mich? Tiruial? Oder wird es einer von euch Soldaten sein, die ihr doch gar nichts mit dieser ganzen Geschichte zu tun habt? Und wenn Tiruial sterben sollte, was wird dann aus uns? Er ist der einzige, der den Weg in den Westen kennt..."

Mora schluckte. Er trat unruhig von einem Fuss auf den anderen, und Anarya dachte schon, er würde nichts dazu sagen, als er endlich den Mund aufmachte.

„Wir Soldaten sind hier, weil wir es so gewünscht haben. Wir wussten alle von Anfang an, dass dies eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr sein könnte – höchstwahrscheinlich sogar sein würde. Glaubt Ihr... glaubst du, Anarya, dass wir uns nicht bewusst waren, dass der Tod uns auf Schritt und Tritt begleiten wird? Das ist das Schicksal des Soldaten, und ich habe wie alle anderen dieses Schicksal gewählt, als ich in die Armee eingetreten bin.

Auch Marek und Araym sind Soldaten, die sich bewusst sind, was unsere und auch ihre Pflicht ist. Sie scheuen den Tod nicht, so wenig, wie ich ihn scheue, wenn ich mit meinem Tod dich oder den Elben beschützen kann. Denn dies ist unser Auftrag.

Und Tiruial? Er hat dich mitgenommen, weil er wusste, dass du ihn würdig vertreten kannst. Auch wenn du im Augenblick zweifelst, so wirst du an seiner Stelle richtig handeln können, wenn ihm denn wirklich etwas zustossen sollte. Doch nach allem, was ich bis jetzt von ihm gesehen habe, weiss er sehr gut, wie man am Leben bleibt.

Wir alle haben Angst, Anarya, aber wir dürfen sie nicht übermächtig werden lassen. Heute Nacht sind wir hier in Sicherheit, und unsere Wachen werden uns schützen. Also legt Euch... leg dich schlafen, Anarya."

Anarya atmete tief durch und nickte dann bedächtig.

„Ich danke dir, Mora. Ich denke du hast recht, und ich werde über das nachdenken, was du mir gesagt hast. Und nun werde ich versuchen, ein wenig zu ruhen."

„Tu das. Du musst deine Kräfte für den Westen sparen, wo dein Wissen von Nöten sein wird. Hier kannst du nichts tun, was wir Soldaten nicht auch tun könnten. Wir werden über dich wachen, und dir wird kein Leid geschehen."

Mora ging zurück zu den anderen Soldaten, und Anarya fragte sich, ob er wirklich nur zu ihr gekommen war, um sie nach ihren Sorgen zu fragen. Sie mochte den jungen Burschen, der sie ein bisschen an ihren jüngeren Bruder Odios erinnerte. Odios... Er hatte Tárion immer bewundert und ihn in allen Dingen nachgeahmt. Wie er wohl den Tod seines Bruders verkraften würde? Einmal mehr fühlte Anarya, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, und rasch lief sie hinunter ans Ufer des Sees und benetzte ihr Gesicht, damit niemand ihre Trauer sehen konnte. Sie wusste, dass die anderen ihr nur helfen wollten, wenn sie sie auf Tárion ansprachen, aber sie war am liebsten allein mit ihrem Schmerz, denn jedesmal, wenn jemand sie nach ihren Gefühlen fragte, rissen die kaum verheilten Wunden in ihrer Seele von neuem auf. Eines Tages würde sie über Tárion sprechen können; eines Tages würde sie sich an die schönen Dinge erinnern, die sie mit ihm erlebt hatte. Doch noch war zuwenig Zeit vergangen. Noch war alles, woran sie denken konnte, dass Tiruial ihn im Lager der Ostwinde zurückgelassen hatte, und dass sie nie erfahren würde, was genau mit Tárion geschehen war. Es gab nicht einmal ein Grab, und sie würde nie wissen, was aus seinen sterblichen Überresten geworden war.

Ein paarmal hatte sie von Tárion geträumt. Sie hatte ihn an diesem Pfahl stehen sehen, von dem Tiruial ihr erzählt hatte. Sein toter Körper wurde nur noch von den Fesseln aufrecht gehalten, und Felsengeier taten sich an ihm gütlich. Tiruial hatte sie auf ihre Träume angesprochen, weil sie im Schlaf geschrien hatte, aber Anarya wollte nicht darüber reden. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass diese Bilder der Wahrheit so nahe kamen, wie es nur möglich war, und es reichte ihr, sie im Schlaf zu sehen. Hätte sie darüber gesprochen, hätte sie Tiruials wissenden Blick gesehen, so wäre es zur Gewissheit geworden, dass diese Visionen der Wahrheit entsprachen. Anarya war überzeugt davon, dass diese Gewissheit sie in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Als Anarya sich erhob, um zu den anderen zurückzugehen, sah sie Araym, der sich ihr mit unsicherem Schritt näherte. Erst als er schon fast bei ihr angelangt war, erkannte sie, dass nicht sie, sondern das Seeufer sein Ziel war.

„Araym? Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu, so als ob er sie eben erst bemerkt hätte. Seine Augen glänzten vor Fieber, und er schien Mühe zu haben, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Schliesslich lächelte er matt.

„Es geht mir besser, Anarya," sagte er leise. „Noch ein paar Stunden Ruhe und es geht mir wieder gut. Ich wollte nur ans Wasser um zu trinken."

„Aber es hat doch..." Anarya verstummte gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Araym nicht zu verletzen.

Natürlich hatten sie die Wasserschläuche wieder aufgefüllt, aber Araym konnte mit den dicken Verbänden um seine Hände immer noch nichts anfassen. Für ihn war es bestimmt einfacher, direkt aus dem See zu trinken, als mit dem Verschluss einer Wasserflasche zu kämpfen.

„Warte, ich komme mit dir," sagte sie stattdessen sanft, und fasste den Gardisten am Arm.

Araym starrte sie verwirrt an, folgte ihr dann aber ohne jeden Widerstand ans Seeufer. Wie zuvor Anarya, benetzte nun auch der junge Mann sein Gesicht, und Anarya erwartete fast, das kalte Wasser würde bei der Berührung mit seiner fieberheissen Stirne zischen. Nach einer Weile hob Araym den Kopf und starrte auf seine nassen Verbände.

„Oh, das war wohl nicht so klug", war alles, was er stammelte, und Anarya hätte fast laut gelacht, als sie seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Araym liess sich schwerfällig auf einem Stein am Ufer nieder und verschränkte die Arme, wobei er die Hände in seine Achselhöhlen steckte, um sie zu trocknen oder zu wärmen. Anarya bemerkte, dass er leicht zitterte, so als ob er fröre. Sein Fieber schien von einem Augenblick zum anderen zu steigen, und Anarya wusste, dass sie handeln musste. Rasch eilte sie zurück zum Lager und holte Verbandszeug. Dann kauerte sie sich vor Araym nieder.

„Tiruial schläft, und ich möchte ihn nicht wecken. Aber wenn du einverstanden bist, kann ich die Verbände wechseln – immerhin habe ich bei Krigu Tammari viel über die Heilkunst gelernt."

Araym nickte, und hielt ihr vertrauensvoll seine Hände entgegen. Anarya schluckte und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon einige Wunden behandelt, aber noch nie hatte sie etwas gesehen, das mit Arayms Händen vegleichbar gewesen wäre. Sie hatte die Verletzungen des Gardisten nur in Kirgus Hütte untersucht, lange bevor er sie auf Messers Schneide festgehalten hatte. Seit diesem Zwischenfall hatte sich immer nur Tiruial um die Wunden gekümmert, und Anarya graute davor, was sie unter den durchnässten Stoffstreifen für ein Anblick erwarten würde. Doch es war nicht halb so schlimm, wie sie erwartet hatte. Tiruial hatte bei der Behandlung der Verletzungen hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Noch immer waren Arayms Finger starr über die Handinnenfläche gekrümmt, aber an einigen Stellen war das verbrannte Narbengewebe gesunder, rosiger Haut gewichen, die allerdings noch sehr empfindlich war.

„Erzähl mir von der Garde der fünf Winde, Araym", sagte Anarya leise; einerseits um Araym von der Behandlung abzulenken, andererseits mit der stillen Hoffnung, dass er ihr im Fieber Dinge erzählen würde, die er sonst verschwieg.

„Was soll ich dir denn noch erzählen? Ich kenne nur die Südwinde, und an denen sind wir vorbei. Die Ost- und die Nordwinde habe ich ab und zu von weitem gesehen, weil unsere Gebiete gemeinsame Grenzen haben, aber ich weiss nichts von ihnen. Unser Anführer wurde manchmal vom fünften Wind zu Versammlungen befohlen, aber er hat nie von diesen Dingen erzählt, und so kann ich dir nicht mehr sagen, als du schon selber weisst."

„Gar nichts? Nicht das geringste? Zum Beispiel wie es kommt, dass die Heere so verschieden voneinander sind?"

Araym seufzte und begann schliesslich mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, waren es die Herrscher der verschiedenen Länder des Ostens, die die Garde der fünf Winde schufen. Dies geschah einige Zeit nachdem Yoris und Simurakh verschwunden waren.

Die Herrscher von Farad, Karmand, Amarond, Valdograd, den Winterbergen und selbst aus Shadrinam trafen sich in Satar-Ai, um zu besprechen, wie man den Osten vor der drohenden Gefahr im Westen schützen könne. Da man nicht wusste, was sich jenseits des Gondramgebirges befand, Yoris und Simurakh aber immer wieder betont hatten, dass dort Übles hauste, beschloss man schliesslich, jede mögliche Verbindung mit dem Westen zu verhindern. Niemand sollte je dorthin gelangen, und niemand sollte je aus dem Westen in die Koldar-Ebene kommen.

Damit kein Land eigenmächtig diesen Beschluss umgehen konnte, wurde entschieden, dass jedes Land ein Heer zum Schutz des Gondramgebirges abstellen sollte. Wer immer die Berge überqueren wollte, musste an mindestens zwei von den Heeren vorbeigehen – selbst wenn ein Herrscher einen Kurier mit einem Passierschein für die Soldaten aus seinem Land ausgestattet hätte, wäre noch eine zweite Armee im Weg. Auf diese Weise wurde es unmöglich, das Gondramgebirge zu überqueren."

Araym verstummte. Er hatte mit der der Zeit immer schleppender und undeutlicher gesprochen, und nun sah er aus, als ob er jeden Augenblick einschlafen würde. Sein Fieber war höher denn je, und Anarya machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Sie war mit dem Verbandswechsel fertig geworden und erwartete eigentlich, Araym würde sich nun wieder schlafen legen. Dabei war sie ein bisschen ärgerlich, weil er ihr nichts Neues gesagt hatte, wollte ihm aber den dringend nötigen Schlaf nicht verweigern. So stand sie auf, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen und ihn zum Lager zurück zu geleiten. Doch Araym streckte den Arm nach der jungen Frau aus, als wolle er sie festhalten, auch wenn er das nicht konnte.

„Warte! Ich dachte, du willst wissen, wieso die Heere so verschieden sind?" sagte er mit einem fragenden Unterton.

„Ja, aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, es komme davon, dass jedes Land eigene Soldaten geschickt hat?"

Anarya sah dem Gardisten an, dass er jetzt doch noch etwas mehr erzählen würde, und so setzte sie sich wieder und blickte Araym gespannt an. Dieser befeuchtete mit der Zunge seine Lippen, räusperte sich und begann dann im Tonfall eines Geschichtenerzählers zu sprechen, auch wenn seine Stimme matt klang und er eindeutig lieber geschlafen hätte, als alte Erzählungen vorzutragen.

„Sechs Länder beteiligten sich an den Gesprächen, doch nicht jedes von ihnen sah sich in der Lage, ein Heer ins Gondramgebirge zu schicken. Es heisst, dass sich nach langer Planung endlich vier Generäle auf der Hochebene trafen, die wir überquert haben. Sie sassen zusammen und teilten das Gebirge unter sich auf."

Araym hielt inne, und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn in den Himmel, als könne er in den Sternen ablesen, was er sagen wollte. Schliesslich fuhr er stockend fort.

„Es stiegen vier Männer auf den Berg  
Al'dashil, Vanor, Sach'tar und Kerg.  
Sie waren sich fremd und sollten es sein,  
Denn jeder kämpfte für sich allein.

Sie teilten die Berge unter sich auf  
So nahm die Geschichte ihren Lauf.  
Süden und Westen, Osten und Norden  
Besetzten sie mit ihren Horden.

Doch es geschah in der letzten Nacht,  
Eh' sie begannen mit ihrer Wacht,  
Dass fremdes Wesen zu ihnen trat  
Und um das Recht zu sprechen bat.

Baradu, so nannt' sich das Wesen  
War einstmals ein Krieger gewesen.  
Doch bestraft für Habgier, Hass und Zorn  
Wurd' es als Dämon wiedergeborn.

Nun war seine Seele wieder rein  
Und es wollte den Kriegern Hilfe sein.  
Und so wurde es zu dem fünften Wind,  
Der nicht so ist, wie die andern sind.

In den Tiefen der Berge er wacht,  
In dem Dunkel der ewigen Nacht.  
Und um ihn stets wandern im Tageslicht  
Die vier Winde und tun ihre Pflicht.

Weit in den Süden zog Al'dashil  
Die Wüste am Bergesfuss sein Ziel.  
Für den Karmandi ein passender Ort  
Kam nun kein Fremder mehr von dort.

Mit List und Tücke ging er vor  
Niemals er einen Kampf verlor.  
Kaum war er da, war er schon fort  
Liess nichts zurück am Kampfesort."

Araym verstummte und legte den Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie. Schweigend verharrte er, bis Anarya sich fragte, ob er an der Fortsetzung des Gedichtes herumrätselte, oder ob er eingeschlafen war.

„Araym?" fragte sie schliesslich vorsichtig.

Er regte sich nicht, und so stiess sie ihn sanft an der Schulter an. Er hob den Kopf und blickte sie müde an.

„Ich weiss nicht weiter – habe nie weiter gewusst. Es war nur der Teil mit Al'dashil, den man uns beigebracht hat. Vanor, Sach'tar und Kerg waren die Generäle der anderen Heere. Vanor gehörte zu den Westwinden, Sach'tar zu den Ost- und Kerg zu den Nordwinden. Aber mehr kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen."

Erneut legte er den Kopf auf die Knie und schlang die Arme um die Unterschenkel. Anarya sah, dass er stärker zitterte, obschon er immer noch glühte vor Fieber.

„Du solltest zurück zum Feuer gehen, Araym. Du hast immer noch Fieber, und es bringt nichts, wenn du hier sitzen bleibst. Geh, und leg dich schlafen."

Araym murmelte etwas, aber Anarya verstand nicht, was er sagte. Sie stiess ihn noch einmal an, und erneut hob er den Kopf und starrte sie mit glasigen Augen an.

„Lass mich doch schlafen... Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Es ist so kalt..."

Anarya seufzte.

„Komm schon, steh auf. Lass uns zu deinem Schlafplatz gehen. Warte, ich helfe dir."

Mir sanfter Gewalt zog sie den Gardisten hoch, und schleppte ihn mehr, als dass sie ihn stützte, bis sie endlich am Feuer angelangt waren. Da Araym immer heftiger zitterte, nahm Anarya seine Decke und zog sie so nahe wie möglich an die Flammen heran. Der Gardist schien sie nicht einmal mehr wahrzunehmen. Starr ging sein Blick an ihr vorbei ins Leere. Anarya legte ihm die Decke um die Schultern und half ihm dann, sich neben dem Feuer hinzulegen. Nach kurzem Zögern holte sie ihre eigene Decke und wickelte Araym auch noch in diese ein. Er ächzte leise und rollte sich zusammen, bis seine Knie fast sein Kinn berührten. Dabei kam er gefährlich nahe an die Flammen des Lagerfeuers heran, und Anarya musste all ihre Kraft aufwenden, um ihn ein wenig wegzuziehen. Wieder und wieder rollte sich der Kranke näher ans Feuer heran, und Anarya traute sich nicht, ihn alleine zu lassen, auch wenn sie sich selber vor Müdigkeit kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Als das Zittern auch nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit nicht aufgehört hatte, lehnte Anarya sich an einen Felsen nahe beim Feuer und zog Araym zu sich heran, so dass sein Kopf auf ihrer Brust ruhte, und sie die Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlingen konnte, um ihn zusätzlich zu wärmen. Auf diese Weise konnte sie ihn festhalten, wenn er zu nahe ans Feuer rutschen wollte und konnte selber auch sitzen, anstatt ständig neben ihm kauern zu müssen. Araym nahm von all dem nichts wahr. Er war in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, und die Laute, die er von sich gab, verrieten ihr, dass er von unangenehmen Träumen heimgesucht wurde. Ausser ihr und den drei Wachen auf den Hügelkuppen schienen überhaupt alle zu schlafen, und auch Anarya fühlte jetzt die Erschöpfung von dem langen Ritt über die Ebene.

Nach einer Weile wurde Arayms Schlaf ruhiger, und durch ihre Körperwärme und die Hitze des Feuers hörte endlich auch das Zittern auf. Sein Atem ging nun langsam und gleichmässig, und die tiefen Atemzüge hatten eine einschläfernde Wirkung auf Anarya. Halb schlafend bekam sie noch mit, dass sich die Soldaten bei der Wache ablösten, aber dann übermannte auch sie der tiefe Schlaf der völligen Erschöpfung, in dem sie nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahm.


End file.
